The Lovers Of Azkaban
by Da Jazzman
Summary: Slash, Harry & Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair find themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else altogether unexpected. Despite the title, this is NOT a depressing tale. It is an exciting romance. EPILOGUE UP
1. The Small Cell

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from Harry Potter belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

Summary: Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**Chapter One: The Small Cell**

Harry hadn't trusted Draco one bit, even though the Slytherin had recanted and joined the Order in the midst of the war. Draco had taken on the role of double agent, spying for the Order while gaining Voldemort's confidence.

However, Draco had been Harry's only known ally when he had at last caught up with the constantly mobile Dark Lord. Both Voldemort and Harry had been obligated to place their trust in the Slytherin. But where Voldemort had faith, Harry had grave doubt.

Draco never once acknowledged Harry when he appeared in the cavern; he acted as shocked and surprised as Voldemort and the other death eaters when the green eyed boy appeared, seemingly out of no where, within the cavern serving as Voldemort's headquarters.

Voldemort was surprised, but he was also ready for Harry; he was always ready.

Things might have turned out differently if Draco had not immediately acted. Without once glancing in Harry's direction, Draco was able to create a vulnerable situation for Voldemort. The momentary distraction worked to stall a surge of spells that surely would have flown from the wands of the death eaters. It was enough time for Voldemort to gain control of the situation and ensure that he fought alone with his 'victim'. Some might say that that egocentric decision was the gravest error the Dark Lord would ever make.

In the aftermath of Voldemort's death, Harry's eyes fell upon Draco. Their eyes locked and only then did Harry truly believe that Draco's allegiance to the Order was sincere. They had even smiled at one another – briefly.

Then it happened. They went outside to find the minister of magic approaching. However, he was not alone; he was surrounded by a rather large group of people, the majority of which Harry and Draco recognized as death eaters. The pair had held their wands against the group and the Minister spoke up at once, loudly proclaiming that those with him were on the good side.

Harry and Draco hesitated, however, a sudden surge of spells, deadly spells, aimed at the pair rapidly diminished their belief in the Minister's words. Fearing for their lives and without an alternative, Harry and Draco reflexively struck out.

The full breadth of Harry's power was largely unknown, but within seconds all of those who had approached Harry and Draco lay still on the ground before them.

That is when members of the Order and Ministry officials had begun to arrive. It was the moment that spelled the beginning of the end for both Draco and Harry.

In a highly unusual and brief, private trial, they were condemned and their wands confiscated. They were sent to Azkaban for their crimes, at the same time they were being lauded as heroes by a confused wizard word. Shortly thereafter they were taken to an abandoned structure, far from the other prisoners within Azkaban and thrust together in a small cell.

Their fate was to spend three years together cooped up in the small, detached space before gaining the solo cells where they would spend the rest of their lives. The sentencing judges officiating over their trial had known from experience the possible outcome of such an arrangement; generally it ended in the death of one or both of the prisoners. The cooped up environment always eventually took its toll on the prisoners, setting them against one another.

Harry and Draco had a grudging trust for one another, but their relationship was unhealthy. They had been enemies too long to allow a moment in time to change all of that. While enemies they could no longer be, forced by circumstance; they were certainly not friends.

The cell simply wasn't big enough for the both of them, as the judges had known it would not be. Harry and Draco treated one another with reserve the first three days; barely speaking and then only superficially about the war and its culmination. On the fourth day, a stilted conversation between them took an ugly turn when Harry intimated that Draco should have recanted earlier than he had. Harry blithely exclaimed that many lives could have been saved if Draco had merely had the guts to do the right thing sooner.

Pent up frustration found an outlet in Draco's immediate anger and he leapt forward at the words, striking the Gryffindor. They took their suppressed emotions out on one another; fighting with only war strengthened muscles. It is possible they would have continued to fight until one of them lay dead, but in the midst of the skirmish, a shove from Harry caused Draco's head to slam against the hard stone wall and the Slytherin passed out. Both were left with nasty wounds; Draco somewhat the worse for wear due to his light head injury.

They had completely demolished the cell during their fight. Harry's bed was a bed no more, but a simple pile of sticks. The small table and the two small wooden chairs that had stood in the center of the cell had been reduced to shards and were scattered about the floor.

That evening the two young men retired, both still holding marks of the fight. Draco rested on his hard bed under his blanket and Harry rested on the stone floor with his blanket, ripped to shreds, pulled across his shoulders.

They continued in silence for three days under those conditions before an Auror finally led the pair, separately, to clean themselves. They returned to the cell and found the sticks had been removed, but they were still without a table, chairs and a second bed. Harry's shard of a blanket was also gone leaving him to sleep on the stone cold floor uncovered.

It was cold, very cold and Harry suffered the worse for it. Two days of angry silence and freezing periods of sleep on the cold floor finally took its toll on the Gryffindor.

The first time Draco saw Harry begin to shiver in his sleep, he thought it was a nightmare and ignored it. He hadn't had any nightmares as a result of the war and felt little pity for Harry. However, it soon became obvious that Harry was sick. Draco noted that the Gryffindor ate nothing for two days; merely drinking a small amount of the water provided on their food trays.

During those two days, Harry sat along the side of the cell wall, hugging his knees to his body in a seeming state of half wakefulness. When he slept in the evening against the hard floor, curled into a fetal position, the tremors seemed to grow worse and he'd awaken with his body covered in sweat. The sight caused something in Draco's heart to gladden; he began hoping that Harry would die and leave him the cell.

However, on the third day Harry didn't get up; he lay on the floor looking as if he really was going to die. Despite Draco's head telling him it was what he desired, something in his heart began screaming for action.

When the noon meal trays came, Draco called out to the attendant Auror, telling her of Harry's plight, but she seemed to ignore him. He ate, but found himself unable to take his eyes from the tray of untouched food on the floor before him. It would have been Harry's.

Harry continued to shiver and shake and frustrated, Draco moved to where he lay, carrying food from the tray. He force fed the Gryffindor a bit of the drink they had been given and intended to try and force a little food down as well. Draco managed to get about a third of the liquid down the Gryffindor's throat, but it was obvious that food was out of the question.

Harry continued to tremble intermittently and Draco found himself becoming angry. Angry with the Aurors for ignoring them, angry with Harry for getting sick and angry at the resulting general helplessness he felt.

When evening came Draco broke completely; he moved to where the Gryffindor lay shivering and picked him up. It wasn't easy; Harry was like a dead weight in his arms, evidently having passed into a semi-unconscious state. Draco moved Harry to the bed and placed the blanket about his body, hoping that the shivering might stop. If anything, the sight was worse; the entire bed began to shake. Incensed, Draco ran to the cell bars and began yelling for help, but his loud and very long tirade went unanswered.

Draco had no idea what to do; he'd never attempted to care for a sick person – or even an injured person without his wand. He ran his hands over his face and decided that what Harry required was more warmth.

His face resolute, he moved back to the bed and settled himself onto it; pressing his body against Harry's in an attempt to provide warmth. He pulled the blanket tightly around them and felt a tinge of relief when shortly thereafter the shivers began lessening in frequency, and to Draco's mind, in aggressiveness as well.

Draco was somewhat surprised that his idea seemed to be working and hugged Harry's body a little closer into his embrace. His anger had abated; he realized that both of them had misdirected their fury upon one another.

They had been on the same side and shared the same goal; it was the Order and the Ministry that they should be angry with. It still boggled his mind that they had turned a deaf ear to their pleas of innocence. It wasn't entirely strange that they had ignored his protestations, but they had also disregarded those of their supposed hero, and only minutes after he had freed them of Lord Voldemort.

Draco finally managed to drift to sleep, although his hold on Harry remained sure. The next morning, Harry wasn't shivering anymore and the still body in Draco's arms sent a chill down his spine. It seemed as if he were holding a dead man and he quickly released the Gryffindor and jumped from the bed.

He pulled Harry onto his back and quickly pressed his head to the Gryffindor's chest. Relief washed over him when a heartbeat met his ear and he slowly stood up once more.

To Draco's surprise, Harry's eyes suddenly fluttered open. The emerald orbs met his own and stared at him unblinking and without emotion.

'I'm alive,' Harry whispered, breaking the heavy silence about them.

'So you are,' Draco replied.

The Gryffindor still looked a little wane to his eyes, but it was clear that whatever illness had come over him had broken. Draco moved away from the bed and sat on the ground. He pulled up his knees, looped his arms over them and rested his chin against his hands.

'We can share the bed,' he said stiffly.

Harry didn't answer him.

They were going to be in the cell for three years – together, Draco thought wearily. Even if they managed to get along, sharing the small cell was going to be a miserable experience, perhaps even intolerable. The Slytherin felt his eyes begin to sting, but didn't allow the tears to form; such a show of weakness on his part would be equally intolerable to him.

Harry remained in bed until their meal trays were shoved through the cell bars. Draco watched as he slowly arose from the bed and made his way to sit near him, pulling one of the trays into his lap. Draco copied his action, but didn't speak; there seemed to be nothing to say.

Harry indeed felt much better and he was ravenous. He ate too quickly and felt his stomach immediately sicken. It may have been the horrible food, but he thought it was more likely that he had eaten too quickly. He closed his eyes and almost reflexively sent a surge of power toward his own stomach.

The Gryffindor was momentarily surprised when the pain abruptly ceased, but the thought left is head as quickly as it had come; it suddenly dawned on him that he could do something about their plight.

His ability as a wizard had reached its pinnacle during his fight against Lord Voldemort and he was still struggling to understand the full extent of his power. But he knew with a certainty that he could not explain, even to himself, that he could use that power now, here, against those who still had no idea of just how strong he had become.

'I can get us out,' Harry said aloud, his tone distracted and his eyes boring into the food on his tray.

Draco looked up with curiosity in his eyes, 'How?'

'I can open the door and we can go.'

Draco stared. 'Well do it.'

'Not now, when it is safe, I will.' Harry's voice was still emotionless.

Draco resumed eating. He began to think Harry was a bit delusional after his sickness. He had some notion of Harry's power; he had been present at the battle. But this was Azkaban and despite the fact that it was no longer run by Dementors, its walls remained heavily protected by complex spells. Draco was certain those spells were set to counter powerful magic; even the blackest of magic.

Later that evening, when the trays were taken and Azkaban lay quiet and still, Harry turned to Draco. 'Ready?'

Draco raised his brows, barely discernable in the growing darkness. However, he remained silent; there was certainly no harm in Harry making a futile attempt.

He watched as Harry looked at the heavy bars which served as a door to the cell with a fixed gaze. The Gryffindor appeared to slip into a trance; his eyes glazed over and his body was completely still.

The two sat in silence for about four minutes and nothing occurred. Draco was about to remind Harry that Azkaban was a fortress and that many before him had tried and failed to escape when Suddenly the cell bars began to slowly start vibrating.

Draco jumped to his feet and stood staring at the door, his face awash with amazement as the bars gave a sudden shiver and the entire barred cell door popped open.

'Come on' Harry said.

Draco followed Harry, his brain still trying to assimilate what had happened. He watched as Harry turned back toward the cell to close the door.

'How the-' began Draco.

But Harry cut him off, 'come on,' he repeated and began walking rapidly down the small hallway that sat before their cell.

It was as if everyone in Azkaban had died. They were not detained as they made their way through the building and out into the courtyard. No one stopped them as they crossed the large expanse of the courtyard and made their way to the heavy steel gate that sealed in the prisoners. More incredible, at least to Draco, was that they passed by what was clearly an office for the Auror guards without incident.

Harry led them to another gate, larger and heftier still and caused it to swing soundlessly inward. He passed quickly through with Draco on his heels and began walking away from the heavily fortified fortress.

Harry walked quickly, leading them through a dark forest terrain. After perhaps half an hour they reached a shoreline and a great expanse of water stretched out before them.

Draco had been looking worriedly over his shoulder the entire time and when they reached the shore he stopped in amazement. His spirits suddenly soared; he couldn't believe that they had made it as far as they had. It appeared as though they might actually pull off their escape.

Draco watched Harry move into the water and suddenly his spirits sank once more; he couldn't see an opposite shoreline from where they stood. The distance was likely phenomenal and they would likely drown before they made it half way.

Harry had already begun swimming; his strokes pulling him further and further away from where the Slytherin stood watching. The sound of a small creaking sound behind him caused Draco to suddenly jump into action. He raced into the water and began swimming frantically in an attempt to catch up with the Gryffindor.

He'd rather drown than go back to that cell, he thought as he drove his strong arms through the water. He finally caught up with Harry, who appeared to have adopted a leisurely pace as he continued to swim. Draco stopped to tread water for a moment and chanced looking to the shore, but it did not seem that they were being pursued.

The Slytherin began swimming again, matching Harry's strokes; it occurred to him that if Gryffindor had managed to get them this far, he could likely somehow keep them from drowning.

In fact, they did not drown and to Draco's surprise, they arrived at another shore before his tired muscles gave out. The two alighted from the water, breathing heavily, but none the worse for their effort. His confusion at having reached land from an island rumored to be extremely distant from any shoreline fled in the face of another dawning realization. They were free!

Harry turned to Draco, 'we are free,' he began, echoing the Slytherin's thoughts, 'but we are now escapees. You may not use magic or they will find you. Good luck.'

He turned to leave and Draco's momentarily light heart fell back into his wet shoes. He had no idea where he was or where to go and the thought of re-capture was still quite fresh in his mind despite their momentary freedom.

Draco reached out and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, stalling his progress. He dropped his eyes when Harry turned to look at him and his voice when he spoke was barely audible, but violent and terse. 'I can't do it,' he said simply.

Harry understood at once; he'd half expected Draco's reaction, 'fine, come on then.'

Draco followed Harry and they walked about another four hours. Their clothes began drying, but remained damp and although the evening was not terribly cold, both boys shivered intermittently as they moved.

The pair eventually came upon a small deserted looking town. There was only one road dotted with a few buildings on either side of it, all of which appeared to be run down and abandoned.

Harry moved toward a building. It was some type of muggle store. He looked in the window and then turned to whisper at his companion, 'it's empty. We can stay here until morning.'

Draco nodded again, wondering how they would get in. He watched as Harry took hold of his prison robe and jerked it from his body. He wore dirty jeans and a dirty shirt beneath; gifts from Azkaban. He balled the robe about his hand and then socked in one of the windows to the store. The sound was loud against the quiet dark night and Harry grabbed Draco's arm and began running.

Harry moved them behind a hedge and put a finger to his lips, staring at the store. But nothing happened; they waited thirty minutes, but still nothing happened. Harry finally walked from behind the hedge back to the window and Draco followed. The Gryffindor raised himself using the ledge of the window and jumped into the store. Draco did the same, but he cut himself against the remaining broken glass. His arm was bleeding and he noticed with some amusement that it was his dark mark that bled.

Harry threw his robe to Draco, and the Slytherin wrapped it around the wound. Harry moved through the store and then got Draco's attention with his hand and motioned for him to follow.

Draco didn't speak; he knew they couldn't risk it. Harry led him to a door that had a flight of stairs beyond it leading into a dank darkness beneath. Harry moved rapidly down the stairs and Draco followed, although a bit more cautiously. They gained flooring at the bottom but there was no way to see where they were. Harry tugged on Draco's hand pulling him downward to the floor.

Draco felt Harry lie down and he understood they were to sleep. The basement room was rather warm, but their clothes were still damp. Draco pulled off his robe and laying beside Harry he covered them with it. If the escape was going to work, neither of them could afford to get the cold sickness Harry had endured.

Draco's body relaxed into the ground and he noted that most of his earlier anxiety had fled. He vaguely wondered why a feeling of safety seemed to have come over him in the dank darkness that surrounded them; the circumstances certainly didn't call for it.


	2. The Fugitives

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from Harry Potter belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

Summary: Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**Chapter Two: The Fugitives**

When Draco awoke he was a little disoriented. He thought for a moment he was still in the jail cell and wondered why he was not on the bed. But then his memory returned. He looked about him moving only his eyes and in the dim light shining from a small window he saw that they were in what appeared to be a storage room.

The Slytherin's eyes fell upon Harry and he noted that he was still asleep, his arms akimbo and his glasses on his chest. He reached out and tapped him gently and Harry jerked awake, his hand automatically reaching for a wand he didn't have and clutching his glasses instead. Harry looked at them and a slightly amused expression crossed on his face for a moment.

Harry put his glasses on, remembering what was occurring at the same time. He shoved Draco's prison robe from his body and arose. He looked at the Slytherin and pressed a finger to his lips then moved to look out of the small window.

Harry was disappointed to find that the window revealed little; they were below street level and he could only see a small pathway that ran along the side of the building. He turned and moved to the staircase they had used to access the room.

'I'll be back, stay here,' he said softly and then crouching slightly, stealthily began moving upward.

Draco watched Harry disappear through the doorway at the top of the room and then slowly began un-wrapping the robe from about his arm. The bleeding had stopped and so he gathered the two robes and carried them to a crate that was full of stuffing material and shoved them deep inside of it.

He began pacing the room and a short time later, fear began trickling through his heart. When a half hour had passed and there was still no sign of Harry, the fear turned into panic. He imagined Aurors capturing Harry and taking him back to Azkaban; he would be left to do this on his own and he had grave doubts that he could…he would be quickly captured as well. His heart was beating rapidly and his palms began to sweat as he debated leaving the cellar and venturing out to look for Harry.

A noise sounded above and Draco felt relief wash over him. However, a moment later he began wondering if it were indeed his companion; it could be a muggle from the town or worse, an Auror. He moved quickly to crouch behind a pile of boxes that stood in the corner of the store room and waited. He heard footsteps descending the stairs and he peeped around the edge of the box as the person reached the bottom of the staircase and sighed with relief; it was Harry.

Draco moved slowly from his hiding place and walked toward the Gryffindor.

Harry walked a short distance into the room and looked at Draco a little curiously before sitting down on the stone floor. 'Sit down' he said softly 'I found food.'

He had obtained bread and cheese somehow and a small odd shaped bottle of liquid. He split the small block of cheese in half and gave it to Draco and then did the same with the bread.

'Where did you find this?' Draco whispered.

'There was a small cabin not far from here in a little wooded area. I saw this food on the kitchen table through an open window and I borrowed it." Harry's voice was rather nonchalant.

'Oh,' Draco commented.

'I think we are safe here, there is no one about and most of the buildings on this street are abandoned.'

Draco didn't question Harry further. He was ravenous and began eating the supplies Harry had found. Too, there was a bigger concern on his mind.

'Where will we go? There is simply no where to go that they won't eventually find us.' Draco continued speaking in a low voice.

'My godfather – your mother's cousin – survived as a fugitive unscathed.' Harry didn't appear to be worried at all.

'But Sirus had protection – the Order was there to help, Dumbledore was protecting him.' Draco thought Harry was being unreasonably calm in the face of what he could only see as impending doom.

'That protection we have as well' replied Harry.

Draco looked at Harry's bent head and again wondered if the trauma of the last three years had not left him less than whole. He truly appeared to be delusional, Dumbledore was long dead. Draco knew that dead wizards never really died, but their protection was not something that could be counted on. He had never heard of such a thing.

'Potter, Dumbledore is dead.'

Harry looked up then and realized Draco had not a clue in the world. He sighed, he didn't feel like explaining. 'Yeah, I know that.'

'So what protection are you speaking of?' Draco's voice held disbelief.

'Malfoy, there is protection about me, but it would take hours to explain it to you, just believe me.'

Draco wasn't ready to believe Harry. He was perhaps not as brave as Harry, but he wasn't as stupid as he believed Harry to be. That is why Harry had been raffled into Gryffindor and why he had been sent to Slytherin. He was the more brilliant, and Harry was the braver; but in their current situation, brilliance was what would be needed.

He began wondering if he would be any better off traveling with the Gryffindor than he would be if he traveled alone. Harry was clearly a talented wizard, but he was almost certain that they would be easily found by the Aurors if they placed any level of faith in the Gryffindor's supposed 'protection'.

'Listen Potter, I don't mean to discount your belief in the protection you are talking about, but frankly, unless I understand it, I can't have any faith in it.' Draco's voice was a little heated.

'I am not asking you to. I am not asking you to do anything Malfoy. You are your own man, do as you please.' Harry's voice remained nonchalant.

Draco began to seethe inside. He hated Harry's arrogance, he always had. He was in a very bad position to do anything about it though. The only place on earth he could think of to go was to his home and that is the first place they would look for him.

His family members who were not in Azkaban would too be watched – not that he could actually join any of them. He had murdered people he presumed death eaters, but according to the Ministry they hadn't been. While he still retained doubts about that, many of those killed had been relatives or purebloods with close ties to the family. He doubted that anyone would be willing to take him in at this point, least of all his relatives. He didn't know where Harry had in mind to go, but he knew that wherever it was, he would have to make that journey with him.

Draco sighed. 'So where will we go?' He said at last, his voice resigned.

'I am not sure Malfoy. I am thinking about it. I was thinking of Hogwarts, it is deserted right now. The school will not reopen for several months.'

Draco looked at Harry as if he were mad. 'Hogwarts? They will certainly search Hogwarts; I would be surprised if they haven't already assigned Aurors to the location. I am almost sure they have men waiting there day and night, just in case we arrive.'

'I know that. But if we can get in unnoticed somehow, we can get to the room of requirement.' Harry's voice remained nonchalant.

Draco's face cleared a little. The room of requirement…they could certainly hide out there. He knew for certain that they could. It would really be a brilliant idea, if it was possible to get in, but it wouldn't be.

'I doubt we could get in unnoticed, Potter.' Draco said a bit hesitantly. Harry didn't seem to be considering his input at all.

'I am not so sure. We didn't know that the people we killed were not death eaters, Malfoy. To be honest I am still not certain they weren't; they started sending spells, unforgivable ones at that. I suppose it is possible that they were acting in what they believed to be self-defense, but I have doubts about that as well.

In any case, the Order and the Ministry judged us for what was at worst a mistake of war – we were not ethically in the wrong. That is why I think the protection about me is still in force - that and the fact that we were able to escape Azkaban.'

Harry knew he should be more explicit, he knew that Draco allowed his fears to overcome him at times. He had known that since the day he had found him crying in the bathroom in their last term at Hogwarts – his fear of not meeting Voldemort's demands had overcome him. But Harry was very tired, his mind was tired and his soul was tired. He just was not up to making detailed explanations at the present.

Draco stared at the ground and thought that what Harry had said was true; they had escaped, and it had been like a miracle. While the Dementors were no more, thanks to the Order's war forces, the Aurors should have discovered them during their attempted escape. But all of that he had put down to Harry's own power, not to some far-fetched protection. The thought of walking into a trap at Hogwarts didn't strike him as something they should chance – and yet, perhaps it was their only chance.

'I guess you are right' Draco said finally. 'But even if we do get to Hogwarts, how would we enter? How would we enter the room of requirement for that matter…we don't have our wands.'

Harry gave Draco a hard stare. Sometimes it was as if his old enemy truly had no mental capacity to think beyond the simple. And yet he knew that was not true. He figured Draco was simply too frightened to think straight.

He was correct. Draco was actually quite brilliant and it was certainly fright that blocked much of his mental capability at the present. However, Harry's stare knocked some of Draco's capacity intact once more.

'Oh yeah' Draco said, remembering that they had exited Azkaban without wands as well.

Harry nodded; he figured Draco would come around eventually. His real worry was their getting to Hogwarts. It wasn't so much the distance; they could get quite close using muggle methods. But Draco might be difficult to deal with in the muggle world. He was reasonably certain that they would gain entrance to Hogwarts and the room of requirement, if he could get them to the entrance gate of the castle.

'You know' Draco said slowly, 'you would still be using magic, even without your wand to get us in, and they would know it.'

'It's possible,' Harry said slowly, not wanting to enter into further discussion about the protection he believed had assisted them thus far. In truth, he was somewhat unsure of the extent of it himself.

'We will have to move quickly,' Harry continued, 'it would have to appear as if we arrived at Hogwarts and then left again – hurriedly. Once we attain the room of requirement there would be no trace of our presence at Hogwarts and they will assume we have left.'

Draco finished his food in silence and reached for the liquid. He didn't care what it was, he was thirsty. He took a long swig, swallowed and then began coughing wildly.

Harry looked quickly at Draco and then grasped the bottle from him and smelled it. He had thought it was water, but it appeared that it was spirits, some sort of alcohol. Draco's face was screwed up at the unexpected fire that hit his throat, but Harry knew he would be fine. They had both taken alcohol before. Harry took a swig of the liquid, prepared for its bite and faired much better. Drink was drink; at this point they couldn't be choosey.

* * *


	3. The Flight

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from Harry Potter belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

Summary: Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**Chapter Three: The flight**

Harry and Draco moved quickly through the streets of London. They were headed for the train station, the best means of getting as close to Hogwarts as possible without detection. Harry had 'borrowed' muggle money from the tables of several restaurants. The tips had been left by patrons and it had taken him most of the morning to get the amount they required.

Draco had stood outside of the restaurant looking down at the street, as Harry had asked him to do. Harry thought it made Draco look like a common bum without purpose; in reality they both resembled bums with their dirty clothes and unwashed bodies. A few people stared at them as they past the multitude of workers, shoppers, tourists and service persons going about their business in London. They looked like bums, but they moved like statesmen and it made them stand out a bit.

However, Harry felt they were pressed for time; they had to get out of London as quickly as possible – the Aurors would be combing the town and every other major town in England looking for them. He felt that is where they would look first; it was where he would look if he were searching for fugitives. It was the best place to lose one's self.

Another thing bothering Harry was the fact that he and Draco were dressed identically. They both wore the pants and shirts thrust on them at Azkaban. It was a dark green rough material that wouldn't stand out among the muggles, but the fact that they wore the same clothes – the same dirty clothes – just might. The pair reached the train station without incident and Harry went quickly to one of the ticket windows to purchase tickets, thankful there was no line.

Draco stood where Harry had left him, at the corner of the wall along which the ticket windows were located, and looked about nervously. There was no way he would know an Auror if one appeared; they would certainly be dressed as muggles. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted at that moment however, when Harry came rushing toward him and grabbed him by the arm. Harry pulled Draco around the corner along the ticket counter wall and dragged him through a door. It was a bathroom and it was empty. Harry moved into a stall and pulled Draco into the stall with him.

'What's happening?' whispered Draco. His nerves, already on edge, had begun to prickle.

'An Auror.' Harry whispered back.

'You saw an Auror?' Draco's voice sounded scared and a little amazed all at once.

'Yeah, he was walking into the building as I turned from purchasing the tickets.'

'But how did you know – I mean, he was dressed as a muggle wasn't he?'

'Yes, but thankfully, most wizards have little to no understanding of muggle dress. They throw on just about anything and walk into the world thinking they fit in. But they stand out by virtue of their un-matching clothes and accessories.' Harry put a finger to his lips, someone had entered the restroom.

Draco watched Harry climb slowly and quietly onto the toilet and he stooped there in silence. It took a moment for Draco to figure out that Harry was doing so; obviously he wanted it to appear as if only one of them was in the stall. Draco's heart nearly flew from his chest when Harry flushed the toilet behind him. The sound was deafening against the nervous silence about him.

The pair waited until the visitor left the restroom and then Harry motioned for Draco to exit the stall.

'We have about five minutes to catch our train. We will have to hurry, but let me make sure that Auror is not about.' Harry's voice was still a whisper and he moved ahead of Draco and opening the door a crack, peered through. He opened it wider and looking about him, motioned for Draco to follow.

They moved slowly through the station, Harry looking frantically about him as they walked. They made it to the platform where their train appeared ready to leave and both jumped on only seconds before the train's engines began to roar with smoke and its wheels began to slowly turn.

Harry and Draco moved down the aisles of several cars before Harry finally paused. 'This is our car' he said a little despondently. The train was nearly full. 'Our seats are not together' he said then, 'say as little as possible Draco' he looked at the blonde young man before him, 'better, try to say nothing at all.' Draco nodded and Harry handed him a train ticket and pointed to his seat.

Harry's seat mate was thankfully asleep, but Draco sat next to an overweight woman who smiled at him kindly, despite his appearance.

'Just made it eh?' she asked smiling.

Draco looked at her with a bit of arrogance in his stare. She was fat, unattractive, older and a muggle, he really didn't want to speak to her at all – despite Harry having ordered him not to. In addition her accent was foreign, although she spoke English

'Yes' Draco answered rather grandly.

'Oh, well you mustn't try and play games with trains, they will leave you staring at their cabooses without a second thought!' She looked at him as she laughed at her own quip.

'I wouldn't know' responded Draco, 'I don't normally travel on low class trains.'

Harry overheard Draco's remark and cringed a bit. He hoped the lady wouldn't continue talking. Draco had no idea how to go on. He wanted to switch seats with Malfoy; sitting next to a sleeping passenger would be far better for the unknowing wizard.

'I'll have you know that this is one of the finest trains in all of London. I use them a lot and this one is vastly more comfortable than some I have traveled on. Of course flying is quicker for long distances, and almost as cheap.' The woman said intelligently.

Draco raised his eyebrows at the woman. 'You fly?'

Harry leaned his head around the seat to give Draco a warning with his eyes, but Draco was staring at the woman.

'I fly all of the time. I am a sales person so I have to travel fairly long distances at times.'

Draco's face crunched into a small frown. 'I wasn't aware that mug – people could fly.'

The woman laughed merrily while Harry sat melting into his seat.

'You are funny. Where are you from?' The woman's eyes were alight with merriment.

Draco realized he was talking too much. He remembered that people referred to traveling in the motorized air machines as flying. He thought he remembered they were called airplanes. His knowledge of all things muggle was extremely poor.

Draco looked forward again. 'London.' He said noncommittally to the woman and with as unfriendly a tone as he could muster. He had had a lot of practice at being unfriendly – quite an expert at it really.

The woman seemed to be offended by Draco's sudden coldness and the tone of her voice grew flippant. 'Oh, Figures.' She replied offhandedly and snatched a magazine from the holder before her.

Draco rested against his seat and closed his eyes. He wondered he had not thought to do so earlier – before the muggle had begun speaking.

Some time later, one of the train attendants came by collecting tickets and when she arrived before Harry's seat, he held his up grandly so that Draco would see it. But the effort was wasted, Draco was sound asleep. The attendant moved to Draco's seat and tapped him lightly on the shoulder to wake him. Draco stood abruptly, one hand reaching to his stomach, nearly knocking the attendant over. He realized where he was and quickly re-seated himself.

"Sorry – you frightened me" Draco muttered. He wondered if he would ever lose his war reflexes.

The attendant smiled. "That's alright, happens from time to time, your ticket please?"

Draco started feeling around for his ticket, not remembering where he had placed it. It didn't appear to be in any of his pockets however. He stood up and looked on the seat, but it was not there either.

"You did purchase a ticket did you not, sir?" asked the attendant with some suspicion creeping into her voice. She was looking at his soiled clothes and rather shabby appearance.

Harry turned around and looked at Draco who met his eyes with a slightly concerned look. "I seem to have misplaced it." Draco responded while searching his pockets once more.

Harry stood up and dropped his ticket to the ground and then stooped to pick it up, searching the ground with his eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief, 'it appears to have fallen beneath your seat.' He said to Draco. He then hurriedly sat again.

Draco picked up the ticket from the floor and handed it to the attendant. He saw her looking at Harry's dirty clothing and then her eyes returned to him, but she was looking at his clothes. He began feeling nervous again. He didn't like the attendant's scrutiny; the ministry often circulated photographs of Azkaban escapees among the muggles. The attendant might recognize them and report them – to whom he had no idea, but whoever it was, word would soon get to the Aurors. He peered at the seat in front of him, but Harry was relaxed against it. He wondered if he were having similar thoughts.

Actually, Harry's thoughts were identical. He had also noticed the attendants stare as he reseated himself. When the attendant had traveled a ways down the aisle, Harry stood up suddenly and motioning Draco to follow him with his eyes, he began walking toward the rear of the train. The train was long and the young men had to pass through several cars before they reached Harry's destination.

Draco followed Harry into the second to the last car. It was used exclusively to store luggage. He watched Harry pull down a large suit case and reach for its zipper. But the bag was locked. Sighing, Harry replaced the bag and reached for another. This one was not locked, but when he opened it, Draco saw that it was full of women's clothing. Sighing once more, Harry re-zipped the bag and replaced it.

Draco pointed to a tall dark bag, it looked like a man's bag and he had an idea that Harry was looking for clothes. The bag turned out to be a treasure trove of men's clothing. Harry pulled out two pair of pants and two shirts and then grabbed a beret that was packed against the edge. He tossed a set of clothing to Draco and whispered, 'hurry'. Harry started undressing and Draco followed suit.

The clothes were too big for them both. They were about the same size, but the owner of the clothes was clearly a bit pudgy. Harry folded the pants over at the waist to hold them up and then let the slightly large shirt sit on the outside, covering them up. Draco watched and copied him. Harry then stuffed their clothes into the bad, closed it, replaced it and shoved the beret onto his head.

'Maybe we should just stay here' whispered Draco looking at Harry. Harry looked ridiculous, he was sure he must too.

'That would be worse – if they were to find us, we would be even more carefully scrutinized and likely by a greater number of people.'

Draco nodded. 'We can't return to our seats like this, our seat mates will notice; besides, we might pass the owner of these clothes and he might recognize them.'

Harry nodded and looked around the luggage compartment. 'We can't stay here either. The train attendants come seeking luggage prior to each stop.'

Draco looked at Harry, his tension evident. 'I suppose there is nothing we can do except return to our seats, unless we can locate other seats.'

Harry opened his mouth to respond when suddenly the door to the luggage compartment flew inward. A man dressed in a purple jacket, black and white stripped pants and a lime green tie stood in the doorway staring at them. He looked quickly from Harry to Draco and smiled; a wicked smile full of glee. He stepped into the compartment just enough to close the door behind him and kicked it shut with the heel of his shoe. His eyes didn't waiver from the two young men as he reached a hand slowly into his jacket. With a similar unhurried movement, he withdrew his wand and aimed it between them.


	4. A Caboose Called Home

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from Harry Potter belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

Summary: Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**Chapter Four: A Caboose Called Home**

Harry didn't recognize the Auror that stood holding his wand threateningly before them. He stared at the unknown wizard and thought desperately about how he could extract them from the doom that lie ahead – Azkaban again! The Auror would work quickly, they always did. He knew he only had seconds. He did the only thing he could think to do, he threw every ounce of concentration he had at the compartment door and it once again flew open.

The Auror was distracted, he turned quickly to look behind him to see who had opened the door and that was his downfall. Draco moved like lightening; he dashed forward and closed the distance between him and the Auror and swung his leg upward with all of his might. He aimed for the wizard's wand hand and the toe of his boot connected with the man's wrist. The wand went flying upward, nearly to the ceiling and the Auror grabbed his hand in pain. Harry ran immediately forward and grasped the wand from the air before anyone else could and aimed it at the Auror. The Auror opened his mouth to speak, but Harry was faster, 'quieta' he spat out and the Auror was without voice. Draco slammed the compartment door shut and looked at Harry who seemed to be debating what to do with the Auror. Draco moved quickly toward Harry and before Harry knew what he was about he had snatched the wand from his hand.

"Petrificus Totalus" cried Draco, aiming the wand at the man.

Harry saw the Auror fall to the ground, his mouth open wide as he hit the stone floor, his body stiffened. Harry's heart leaped with gladness; the curse appeared to have worked perfectly. Wands could be finicky in the hands of magicians who they had not chosen as owner.

Draco turned to Harry, 'Let's go' he said, his tone urgent.

Harry gave a quick nod and the two young men ran from the compartment. Harry shut the door of the compartment behind them and then looked at Draco. They stood in the inner car between the luggage car and the first passenger car. 'Give me the wand. We can't go back into the train. We are going to have to hop off at the next stop.'

Draco nodded, handing Harry the wand. Harry turned toward the door to the luggage compartment and sent a silent spell locking it closed. It would take the spell of a magician to reopen it. He then turned and opened the small window attached to the inner car entrance door and threw the wand from the train.

Draco watched and a feeling of despondency began settling over him as the familiar weapon disappeared quickly from view. He knew they couldn't use it, but merely holding it, sending a hex – those things had momentarily given him a sense of his old self again. His old self had flown out of the window with the wand however, and he felt his nerves once again relighting.

The two young men stood leaning against the walls of the inner train car, saying nothing, for nearly and hour. The train began to slow and Harry and Draco looked up quickly when the door to the inner car opened. An attendant passed through and looked at them suspiciously before moving to the luggage compartment. He struggled with the door and when it would not open he turned to leave once more, but not before carefully scrutinizing the two oddly dressed and dirty-faced young men once more.

When he left Harry stood up straight, looking at Draco. 'We are going to have to jump a little early.'

'Good idea' responded Draco and joined Harry at the door of the train. Harry opened the door, secured by only a switch lock and stood watching the ground pass rapidly before them. The train finally slowed to a degree Harry felt they could sustain and nodding at Draco he jumped from the train, hitting the ground hard and rolling heavily against the dirt surface. He heard rather than saw Draco copy his action. Their new clothes were soiled in the process and Harry's pants had fallen down completely.

Pulling up his pants he looked at Draco to explain that they should walk toward the upcoming station; if another train passed and was moving slow enough, they could stowaway on it. But Draco was laughing. Harry was not sure why, but the blond boy was doubled over at whatever was driving his mirth. He laughed so long it became contagious and Harry found himself chuckling a little.

"What?" Harry finally managed.

"Us, look at us! Dirty, clothed like idiots and stuck in the middle of no where."

Harry didn't see anything funny about any of that, he supposed Draco's nerves had gotten the better of him. He waited until Draco's mirth had passed and then relayed his plan to hop a coming train. Draco nodded in agreement with the plan and then followed Harry who had begun walking in the direction of the tracks.

It was nightfall by the time they reached a place where they could easily jump onto a passing train, but none came. Three trains had passed while they were walking, all moving too fast to jump onto and Harry figured the last one had been the final train of the night. Sighing he looked at Draco, 'we are going to have to sleep out here tonight.'

Draco was tired; he didn't care anymore, 'fine.' His voice sounded resigned.

They found a place to settle, behind a rather large bush, and lay in the dirt staring at the stars. The night was cold, it reminded Harry of the prison cell – when he had grown sick. He knocked his glasses onto his head and turned on his side, huddling his body against the cold and wrapping his arms about his chest.

Draco looked at him, 'cold out.'

Harry nodded.

'I don't feel it, I mean I do, but it doesn't seem that cold to me for some reason' Draco said musingly.

'Lucky you' responded Harry, shivering a little.

Draco looked at Harry quickly, 'you aren't getting sick again are you?'

Harry shook his head, 'I don't think so. I am just cold.'

Draco frowned and watched as a second and then a third shiver moved through Harry's body. He felt his heart began to race with fear. If Potter had a relapse they wouldn't be able to move for days, possibly many of them.

Making a snap decision, Draco moved closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around him from behind, driving an arm under Harry's torso and moving his body close. He felt Harry stiffen but he didn't pull out of his embrace. Draco would have forced him back in if he had, Potter's body felt cold as ice. The last thing he needed was for Potter to have a relapse at this point. He didn't give a damn whether or not Potter liked it, or even what he thought about it. He didn't give a damn that he was hugging Potter or that he was hugging a man, and what all of that meant.

Most of all, Draco didn't like the sensation he felt immediately after pressing his body against Potter's. Although he hadn't held anyone close in a sexual sense since before the war, he hadn't felt anything holding Potter's shivering body in the jail cell. He had no idea why he had felt his body stir this time. He supposed because Harry wasn't exactly ill, his mind was at liberty to focus on the fact that a body – any body – was against his. It was a cold body, but not a dying, shivering human body like the last time. However a female body was what he was used to; what he guessed he must need judging from the sensation that had passed through him. He closed his eyes and blackened his mind.

Harry felt a little uncomfortable, but he knew he could have a relapse easily enough. Draco's body was warm; the cold didn't seem to have affected the Slytherin in the least. He felt as if he had a blanket wrapped about his body. He was grateful Draco allowed himself to warm him – he knew he was doing so against his will. He felt sleep overtaking him and as he drifted into the hazy state between sleep and wakefulness he snuggled his body a bit more against the warmth behind him.

Draco re-blackened his mind.

The sound of an oncoming train sent Harry's dream of drinking a Butterbeer with Ron at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade into the wind. He opened his eyes and moved out of Draco's arms, waking up his companion. The sun was shining brightly and the temperature had increased greatly.

'The train' said Harry, standing quickly and moving toward the tracks.

Draco got up a little slower and followed Harry, still throwing his dream from his mind. The dream left him a little shaken; he had been starving and seated at a dinner table with Potter. The table between them was full of food and Potter was eating, but he wouldn't let Draco touch any of the food. Draco shook his head and gazed into the distance. The train was almost upon them.

The young men easily hopped onto the caboose of the train and moved to the rear door. Harry tried the door, hoping it was open; he didn't want to use more magic at this point. To his delight it opened and the two young men rushed inside. The caboose was bare. There were two windows, one on either wall, but there were no seats or any other object within the compartment. The floor was made of wood and the temperature in the car was somewhat hot. But Harry was overjoyed, it was perfect. It appeared to be unused and if it stayed that way, they could remain in it during their whole journey. They probably had another day's travel ahead of them.

'It's perfect' Harry said, looking out of one of the windows and then quickly sitting on the floor. They had reached the station and the train came to a stop.

'If it stays empty, let's hope it does. Draco replied, similarly seating himself.

Both young men were relieved when the train started in motion once again and no one had passed into the caboose.

Draco looked around and sighed. 'Well, at least it is warm in here.'

'Maybe a little too warm' said Harry, 'but I'm not complaining. Another night like last night and I would probably have a-' He broke off realizing that he had actually remained warm through the night. 'Thanks for helping out last night' he finished.

Draco nodded, 'couldn't risk it. If you got sick again-' he shook his head, leaving the sentence unfinished.

Their good luck at finally being on their way again had left Harry feeling more amiable toward Draco. His voice was playful when he spoke, 'you were an excellent blanket' he said, laughter in his voice.

Draco smiled wryly and rolled his eyes.

Harry laughed, 'I don't know what is up with my body; I am not usually so prone to sickness.'

Draco didn't answer. He was thinking that they were both under an extreme amount of stress and pressure. That was likely why Harry was fighting cold and sickness. He recalled the sensation that had passed through him when he had tried to give Harry warmth the evening before. Clearly both of their bodies were reacting strangely. He rubbed his hands roughly against his face and looked at Harry.

'We need to find some food – I'm starving.'

Harry looked at him, amusement on his face. 'We are not leaving this compartment until we arrive at the end of the line. Try swallowing a lot, it works for me.'

Draco gave a low laugh bereft of amusement. 'That will work' he said sarcastically. He stretched out against the floor. 'I am going to sleep if I can; there is no hunger in sleep.' He closed his eyes and thought that what he had said wasn't exactly true. He remembered his dream the evening before; that had been about food and hunger. In the dream it was Potter that kept him from sating his need for food – his hunger… Draco kicked himself mentally in the head and blackened his thoughts.

'Night' Harry called, looking at Draco stretched against the wood floor. Malfoy had been through the war, he thought, he would be used to catching sleep whenever possible – even if they had just awoken a short time before. He would also be used to sleeping under dreadful conditions, just as he was. It amused him a little; Malfoy was probably dreaming of his bed at home – likely one of the most comfortable beds in the world. The Malfoys were loaded with money, even if two of its occupants would not be able to touch it for quite some time. Harry realized he wouldn't be able to touch the large amount of money he possessed either. He felt a hunger pang and thought maybe he should sleep as well, he could dream of his old hard bed in the house on Privet Drive – while Malfoy dreamed of cloud like mattresses and billowing pillows.

But that is not what Draco's dream was made of...


	5. Silhouette

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from Harry Potter belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

Summary: Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**Chapter Five: Silhouette**

Harry and Draco road in the caboose for two days before the train reached the end of the line. They were both ravenous, although Harry had ventured out during one of their stops and with the last of his muggle money purchased four bags of chips and a bottle of soda from a machine. They had eaten sparingly, trying to space the food out over the journey.

When the train reached the end of the line, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He realized earlier that he couldn't be sure this train's final destination would be the end of the line. He hadn't mentioned it to Draco, but he had begun to fear they might have to catch several trains to reach the end of the line. Draco seemed to take it for granted that the train would take them to whatever destination _they _decided on, but he knew little of muggle trains. The two young men waited until everyone appeared to have left the train before exiting through the rear as they had entered.

Draco was ecstatic to feel his feet on the ground again. The train had been hot and had left him sweating and feeling miserable. He smelled foul to his own nostrils and his mouth tasted bitter. His dreams too had been uncomfortable; so uncomfortable that he had spent much of the time lying awake with his eyes closed. He looked at Harry, who had starred in both of the dreams he had experienced and then looked quickly away again. He needed exercise and fresh air – and sleep. He needed water and food as well. He figured that lack of basic sustenance and exercise had caused his unnatural dreams.

Harry had begun walking rapidly away from the station and he turned to follow. It seemed to Draco they walked for hours in silence before Harry spoke to him.

'Hogwarts is straight ahead from here. But we have a good two days journey. We are going to need provisions.' His voice sounded dry.

Draco nodded, 'the question is where do we get them?' He looked around at the wide open expanse of desert terrain about them.

Harry looked a little uncertain, but his voice carried none of it, 'I am sure we will pass a town soon' he said, 'but we are going to have to be careful.'

Draco nodded again. 'I don't like being in the open' he said warily.

Harry squinted his eyes, 'yeah, me either, but unless I am mistaken we will soon come into a more forest like terrain.'

'I hope so' Draco said sighing, 'at the moment we are an easy target for Aurors. You know they have the ability to feel our presence.'

'Yeah I know, but if they get close enough to do so, hopefully I'll feel them too.'

Draco looked at Harry; he knew Potter was full of talent, he was an incredible wizard. He had seen that first hand when Potter took down Voldemort. He just hoped Harry was not over estimating his abilities.

As it turned out, the two walked only another two hours before the terrain began to change. They began seeing trees and shrubs dotting the landscape and soon found themselves walking through forest land. They continued for another hour before a small village appeared before them in the distance. Draco recognized it at once and stopped dead in his tracks. Harry stopped and looked at his companion, his eyebrows raised in question.

'We can't go there' Draco said, looking fearfully at the houses barely visible in the distance. 'I have relatives that live within that village. Their mansions are hidden among the muggle homes, but the structures are there and full of wizards.'

Harry looked at Draco and ignored the blond young man's fears completely. 'You are certain that wizards live in that town?' his voice held surprise and excitement. 'That is the best news I have heard yet.'

Draco looked at Harry as if he were a bit short on brain material. 'There are certainly wizards there and they will recognize the both of us – instantly.' Draco's tone was arrogant, but there was still fear streaming from his eyes.

Harry shoved his beret a little more about his head and removed his glasses. 'Maybe they will and maybe they won't' he said with bravado and determination. 'But one thing is certain, they should have two brooms among them.' Harry replaced his glasses and looked at Draco as if he had just told him the greatest idea he'd ever come up with.

Draco closed his eyes and reopened them slowly. 'Brooms? You intend for us to – fly? Have you gone mad? We cannot fly across the skies; we will be seen within seconds.' Draco's voice was still arrogant, but now his face matched his tone.

'Who said anything about flying in the sky?' Asked Harry, then he gave a small sigh. This whole ordeal would be so much easier if it were Ron or Hermione by his side. He felt a small pang when he thought about his friends. He had not seen them since weeks before he had killed Lord Voldemort. They had gone to France with other members of the order to take down the last of the Dementors. He figured they must have heard about what happened to him, but he had had no word from them at all. More likely than not, they were still working with the Order taking care of final matters. He wondered if they had conceded that he and Draco were guilty as most everyone else had.

Draco cleared his throat, dragging Harry's thoughts back to the present.

'What do you intend we do with the brooms? Sweep the forest as we walk?' Draco's tone held something a little nasty in it. He was becoming less inclined to believe that Harry knew what he was doing.

'We will fly, but we will fly within the confines of the forest.' Harry said patiently.

Draco seemed to consider the idea for a moment. 'It may be possible, but I don't think we will move much faster than walking, there will be too many obstacles.'

'We will arrive in a quarter of the time it would take us otherwise, even with obstacles. We both fly well, Malfoy.'

Draco sighed. It couldn't hurt; if it didn't work they could just leave the brooms and keep walking. But it seemed to him that it might not be worth the risk of _getting_ the brooms.

'The more important question is' said Harry then, 'how close are you to these relatives – I mean, are they people you visited often before the war?'

'Hardly ever, they are distant cousins. But if you are wondering if Aurors may be there, I would say yes. Why wouldn't they place Aurors at every place we have even the smallest chance of going?'

'Malfoy, we may be the top priority for the new ministry, but we are far from being the only issue at present. They can't afford to have every Auror alive on our trail aimlessly waiting about in places we may go. Aurors travel the world; they will be needed urgently in other places. They will likely assign them to places they are certain we might go. I think it is safe to assume that the mansions of your distant cousins, living in the middle of no where, isn't one of those places.'

'It is on the route to Hogwarts from Azkaban, Potter. If you believe they will be waiting at Hogwarts then why wouldn't they be waiting along the route? They know we are headed this way – or they will as soon as the Auror on the train tells them. They also will know we are together which means a town with my relatives in it would be a likely stop for us.'

Harry stared at Draco. He knew the young man was making sense, but he was desperate for the brooms – it would save them hours.

'Well yes, but there is a chance that they won't be at your cousin's home – and in any case, if they are there I should feel them as we approach and we can turn back.' Harry's voice held some certainty.

'When you feel them, they will have felt our presence as well.' Draco said intelligently.

'I will likely feel them long before they can detect us.' The certainty in Harry's voice had grown to arrogance – he sounded almost Malfoy-like.

Harry turned and started walking toward the village without waiting for Draco to respond. From his point of view, they didn't have time to argue. If Malfoy wanted out, he could just make his own way, but Harry was determined to get a broom. At first he thought Draco was going to do just that, but then he heard footsteps stomping behind him.

The pair reached within a stone's throw of the village and Harry paused behind a tree. Draco stood next to him and looked warily toward the town.

'Where do they live?' Harry asked.

'Well that is one good thing; they live near the outskirts, but on the opposite side of the village from where we are now.' Draco's voice sounded as if he were a bit more into the plan, but in reality he wasn't.

'Take us there' demanded Harry.

Draco narrowed his eyes in anger at being ordered around, but he did not look at Harry or say anything. Instead he began to walk along the parameter of the village and Harry quickly followed. The two walked about forty minutes and Draco finally came to a stop. 'There' Draco pointed to a wide open grand expanse of dirt.

Harry knew they, like all wizards, would be unable to see the mansions until they entered the magical boundaries. However, Draco and he would be perceptible to any Aurors, if there were any the moment they did. He didn't feel the presence of Aurors, something he had grown very accustomed to during the war. Harry began making his way carefully toward the empty expanse, looking about him in all directions as he moved. He heard Draco sigh, but knew he followed closely behind him. A few moments later they entered the magical boundaries and the mansions appeared before him. They were very large and beautiful – somehow Harry knew they would be – there were relatives of Malfoy about. He moved behind a large manicured bush and signaled Draco to follow him. Harry still felt nothing that indicated there might be Aurors about and he began to feel a little better about his decision to come for the brooms.

'Do you know any of these homes well? Like where we might find brooms?' Harry whispered.

'The second one in belongs to my cousins; they have brooms in a store room in the rear.'

Harry nodded. He began slowly walking again until they reached the rear of the first home. Harry moved quickly from bush to bush and tree to tree, looking madly about and continuously tried to sense signs of life. His heart began racing as he moved, he did not have quite as much faith in his abilities as he had led Draco to believe. He could hear blood rushing in his ears when they finally reached the opposite side of the yard that joined the home Draco had signaled.

Draco was right behind him, his heart at an equal pace. He followed Harry as the young hero crawled through the shrubs into Draco's cousin's yard. However before they alighted into the new yard, Harry suddenly shoved himself backwards into Draco, knocking him to the ground. Harry sat almost on top of him and then quickly turned.

'Shh' Harry whispered, holding a finger to his lips. Draco saw why moments later. A man and a woman who he recognized as two of his cousins passed directly in front of the shrubs. They were at a distance, but frighteningly close.

'What was that' said a woman's shrill high voice.

'What was what?' answered her companion; his voice was almost as high as hers and equally shrill.

'I heard a noise' she said looking toward the bushes where Harry and Draco sat hidden.

'I didn't hear anything' said the man, his voice sounded impatient, 'don't try to change the topic Luenda. I am going to need an answer today.'

'I am not changing the topic Federick. I need more time. Lucius is likely going to remain in prison for many years and if they find Draco, he will as well. Narcissa has no knowledge of this and I doubt she would go along with the plan. She really does not have the same blackened mindset as the men in her family, although you might believe that to be the case.'

The two began walking again. 'Well we will just have to pay her a little visit and convince her.' Replied the man as the couple moved out of earshot.

Harry turned and looked at Draco. Draco's face was livid; his eyes were narrowed, his brow furrowed and two spots of color punctuated his cheeks. Harry figured it had something to do with what they had overheard, but there was nothing they could do about that now.

'Come on' he whispered to Draco, and without waiting he moved slowly into the yard. Draco moved beside him and both of them were looking wildly about them. Harry was breathing a bit easier however, there did not appear to be Aurors present, they would have come calling by now.

'This way' said Draco. His face held a look of determination and it frightened Harry a little. He hoped Draco had no intention of confronting his relatives. But it appeared he hadn't. He led them to a small shed like building and pulled the door open quietly. He moved quickly inside while Harry waited, still looking about him, and returned moments later with two brooms.

Harry took the brooms from him without looking at them and waited while Draco closed the door once more. Making a sudden decision, he handed one of the Brooms to Draco and leaned toward him, 'I don't think there are Aurors, there is little that could be done to stop us if anyone sees us leaving, let's fly from here, as low as possible.'

To his delight, Draco shook his head in agreement. He was certain the Slytherin would begin to argue again. The two hopped on the brooms and kicked the ground. The brooms rose obediently into the air and the two flew as quickly as the old, outdated models would allow them back toward the forest. They left the magical area of the mansions without incident and remained on the outskirts of the city as they flew close to the ground back toward the forest. When they gained the covering of the trees, Harry heard Draco shout behind him. He pulled up his broom at once and turned. Draco signaled him to stop.

Draco was frowning. 'We didn't get supplies.'

Harry sighed with relief. He thought perhaps someone had seen them – although he was certain there would have been some kind of alarm if someone had. 'We won't need them now. We can make it there in five hours easily'

Draco looked upset. 'I am _starving_, I don't know how you subsist on no food Potter, but Malfoys are used to eating.'

Harry was simply not in the mood to argue. 'Tell you what, you fly back and get supplies and eat your heart out and then when you are ready, head for Hogwarts.' Harry was back on his broom and zipping away before the now very angry Draco could make a response.

Draco stood angrily staring at the broom disappearing before him and only hopped on his own to follow when he could barely see it before him. Harry obviously had slowed because he was able to catch up within a few minutes. But then they began moving at a terrifically high speed once more. The brooms were old, but they had once been famous for speed. Those days had passed and newer faster models were available, but due to the care they had to fly with, they couldn't even use all of the speed the brooms offered. The forest was dense, but there was a pathway cut along it and Harry stayed with the path, moving easily and fairly close to the ground. Large overhanging branches kept the young men rising and dipping, but that was the limit of the obstacles they encountered.

However after about an hour, the pathway gave out and more and more obstacles seemed to line their path. The pair zigzagged between trees and around bushes, occasionally having to fly higher than either felt was safe in order to pass quickly and keep up their pace.

The hours passed rapidly and both Draco and Harry were shocked at the view that met their eyes when they passed through a particularly dense section of wood and came out on the other side. It was Hogsmeade. Without a word or signal, the pair came to an instant stop and stood staring ahead of them.

It seemed impossible to Harry that they had flown for five hours. He guessed he must have figured the distance wrong. He began to feel a bit of terror in his heart at the thought of moving through Hogsmeade, but there was no possibility of evading the town.

Draco felt a pang of terror fly through his heart at the sight of the town and turned to look at his companion. Harry looked as nervous as he felt; the night had begun to fall, but the Gryffindor's terrified glance was clearly visible in the fading light.

Both knew Aurors would be swarming the small village, not all of them particularly looking for them, but wizards popped in and out of the mall wizard city often – even in the evening.

Harry started slowly walking, looking about him in an urgent fashion. Draco was mimicking him and his nerves were prickling.

'I think I can feel the Aurors – and that is not a gift of mine' said Draco softly.

'Me too,' conceded Harry, 'not only that, I feel their closeness – significantly. That means that they feel mine too – or ours.' Harry felt his heart begin to race; he took hold of Draco's arm and began directing him in a zigzag fashion back in the direction they had come. Then he stopped suddenly and looked at Draco quickly, with fright in his eyes. 'Run' he spat.

Harry began running and Draco followed on his heels. Harry was moving through trees and seemed to almost follow a circular pattern. They ran until they were both breathless; Draco felt like his lungs were going to burst, but he did not stop.

A female voice suddenly cried out at their backs, 'you go that way!'

Draco heard the sound of running footsteps closely behind them. 'Faster, Harry' he breathed.

Harry took off with a burst of speed and Draco stayed with him.

Harry's heart felt like it was going to fly from his chest; it was not just the exertion of their exercise – he had recognized the voice. It was Hermione and he had a feeling who she had been talking to. He had no idea how his friends had found them, neither of them were Aurors, but he knew now that had been the presence he had felt. They were both certainly still working for the Order – and many of the members of the Order wanted them in Azkaban.

Harry turned suddenly and started to run along a small dirt path that ran between the trees, Draco turned as well and had taken only two strides when he heard a voice behind him. 'Petrificus Totalus' it called. He felt his body freeze and he fell to the ground. He tried to look ahead to see Harry's fate but he could only see a few feet above his head. He heard the curse repeated, loudly and clearly, uttered by a male voice this time and then nothing.

Draco lay, unable to move, his mind racing. After what seemed like hours, but was in reality only minutes he heard footsteps moving toward him. 'Over here' the female voice called again. He saw Harry's body deposited facing him on the ground. The green eyes stared into his with something between fear and sorrow in them.


	6. Distractions

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from Harry Potter belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

Summary: Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**Chapter Six: Distractions**

Draco stared back at Harry, his eyes equally frightened as they lay awaiting the pleasure of the Aurors who had caught them. They were doomed and they would soon be back in Azkaban – this time they would be given little chance to escape he was certain. Potter had tried his best - they both had and it was neither of their faults they had been caught. That did little to dispel his terror however; it was quite possible that the Aurors would kill them.

Then Draco saw Mudblood Granger. She was standing over them with her wand in her hand. Ron Weasel was behind her. Draco closed his eyes. Potter would have to deal with betrayal on top of everything else. Draco supposed whatever protection the Gryffindor had about him had either failed or was quickly waning.

Hermione's voice broke into Draco's thoughts. 'We want to help you, Harry. We don't want to hurt you.' She said staring at her long time friend.

Draco's eyes flew open and he saw the expression in Harry's change to a hope, although her words had not dispelled any of his fears.

Hermione's voice was low but urgent. 'There are Aurors here, perhaps thirty. We were assigned here as well, Harry, we have been waiting for you to come. There was word that both of you were headed this way. Ron and I were in Hogsmeade, we were sent there tonight. When you were near we were sent to fetch you here in the forest before you reached the city. We know you didn't kill those people intentionally, Harry – you would never do that. We are not so sure about Malfoy, but we know you.' She pointed her wand at Harry and issued a counter spell. Draco saw Harry start to move and a few minutes later, he was sitting up.

'Malfoy didn't either' Harry said to Hermione. But it was unlikely she had heard him, she was on the ground next to him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

'We were so scared Harry, they have orders to kill you both if necessary. That is why we had to find you first. We have had help in locating you, in being assigned here and finding you tonight. The thing is he knew you would come here somehow, even before word got out that you were headed this way. You won't believe who is helping us, Harry.'

Harry pulled out of Hermione's embrace and was immediately hugged by Ron. He hugged his friend back and then Ron sat back and stared at his friend.

'Who has been helping you?' Harry asked.

'Professor Snape.'

Harry looked at her in amazement.

Draco wasn't very amazed at all; Snape loved him like a son. If Snape had helped Mudblood and Weasel it was for his benefit, not Potter's. He wondered if they were going to let him lie stiffened on the ground forever. He couldn't speak or move.

'Snape has been helping you?' Harry finally managed to speak.

Ron Nodded, 'he seemed to be in agreement with a few others that it had all been some kind of error. He claims Malfoy wouldn't do it intentionally.' Ron looked at Malfoy suspiciously, 'and we knew _you_ wouldn't.'

Ron's words reminded Harry that Malfoy was still under the curse. 'Hermione can you release Malfoy? He is on our side,'

Hermione looked at Draco with misgiving, but she did as she was bid. Then she turned back to Harry. 'We have to move quickly, Harry. Professor Snape said that we should call on him if you two did not have a plan or if he was needed. But he only wanted to come if absolutely needed. He thinks his meeting with us would look suspicious – he is not assigned here. Ron and I were talking earlier – we thought maybe we can get you to France-'

But Harry cut her off, watching Malfoy slowly rise, 'no, we want to get to the room of requirement inside of the castle.'

Hermione and Ron stared at their friend as if he were mad. 'You can't' the two of them said almost simultaneously. They looked at one another and Ron continued.

'The Aurors are staying in the castle, Harry.'

Harry nodded, 'we figured they would be.'

Hermione looked at Harry frowning, 'and how did you plan to get to the room of requirement without them knowing? They will sense you; they may have already done so.'

Harry furrowed his brow and looked about him, as if he were attempting to develop a plan.

Draco had little choice but to trust Mudblood and Weasel. He trusted Harry; but he was extremely reluctant to place his life in their hands. 'I think' he said slowly, 'we should use the tunnel.'

The three friends looked at him in silence. It was as if they had forgotten he existed.

'Of course!' exclaimed Harry, 'we can enter through the Whomping Willow tree.'

'That will get you into the castle, but not without the Aurors sensing you.'

'Unless – it is not us – but rather you and Hermione that are moving through the tunnel!' Harry said slowly.

Hermione's eyes lit up, 'Of course! It is a brilliant idea, Harry, I should have thought of it.'

'You would have in a minute' Harry said kindly.

Draco thought they were wasting time, 'someone fill me in, I don't think we have much time.'

'It is like polyjuice potion, only a less complex mixture. You don't change form, but your essence changes, people perceive you are someone else in a magical sense.' Hermione's voice sounded as if she were reciting the potion for a professor.

Draco nodded. 'The major question is, where do we get the potion, or do you just happen to have some in your robe?' he asked Hermione sarcastically.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. She reached into her robe and for a moment Draco thought she was going to pull out a flask of the potion, but she pulled out a coin instead. She aimed her wand at it and seconds later both Harry and Draco jumped when a wizard appeared before their eyes.

Draco recovered first and without a word he jumped up and ran toward Severus Snape. Snape caught the young man in a fierce hug and then slowly released himself. 'You found them' he said to Hermione and Ron, 'good job.'

Harry had no faith whatsoever in Snape and truly began to believe that they were only seconds from the gates of Azkaban once more. At least he would be. Despite Snape having worked with him near the end of the war, the hatred they had felt for one another had never dissipated.

'We need the change of essence potion, Professor.' Hermione said at once.

Snape looked indulgently at Hermione for a moment but quickly turned to look at Draco appraisingly, 'how are you?' he asked.

Draco looked at Snape, 'I am fine. Thank you for helping us.'

Snape nodded sharply and then looked around as if taking in the situation then nodded his head. 'I will have to go into Hogwarts to obtain the potion. I will apparate to the gates so I shouldn't be long, there is little time.' He disappeared as suddenly as he had arrived.

Harry breathed a little easier when he had gone and then looked warily at Draco.

Draco sat down again and nodded his head a little as if to indicate that Snape was truly on their side. He knew Harry trusted the man less than he trusted Mudblood and Weasel.

Harry felt more comfortable with Snape all of the sudden. He knew how Snape felt about Draco and he had a feeling that Snape now knew that a trust had grown between him and his old enemy. Draco would not be happy if Snape turned Harry in. He wasn't sure why he knew that, but he did.

'Harry, what happened, I mean after you killed Voldemort?' asked Ron then, looking at him wide-eyed.

'I don't know Ron. I had just been through two hours of hell, Draco as well and we were completely exhausted, injured and mentally… unhinged. We came out of Voldemort's headquarters only to be confronted by a number of people we recognized as death eaters. Then the Minister ran forward through the crowd. He asked if we had killed Voldemort…his voice, it was all wrong, almost angry and he drew his wand…they were all drawing their wands. I instinctively felt that if we said yes, they would kill us. Draco felt the same and we acted on instinct and drew our wands.

The Minister started shouting, telling us that the people with him were on our side, but we thought that he was lying and that he too had turned. So many had; many of the death eaters I had faced in the headquarters were people I had thought were on our side. Several of them started aiming their wands at us and I saw a flash of green light fly by me, someone had issued the killing curse, it had to have been. It was just like we were inside again, it was them or us. We just reacted – we were overwrought – I cast a freezing spell over them and we…sent curses…'

'I knew you acted in defense, Harry' said Hermione. 'Snape said they did not even give either of you a chance to speak at the trial.'

'They didn't.' Harry's voice was filled with passion, 'there were people from the Order, Lupin, Tonks, your parents Ron and even Snape who demanded that we be heard, but they ignored them. We were sent to prison without being able to defend ourselves. They said there was no viable defense for what we had done.'

Hermione opened her mouth to say something more, but Snape reappeared taking the words from her mouth. He had two small flasks in his hands and he handed one to Draco and the other to Harry. 'Your plan to go to the room of requirement is a good one' he said.'

Harry had been practicing occlumency since Snape had arrived. He didn't trust the man at all at first and hadn't wanted him to know their plan, but he supposed Draco, Hermione and Ron had been more trusting. Snape seemed all filled in with no one saying a word to him; he had clearly read someone's mind.

Snape's voice was a little terse, 'Drink the potion now and then you must make your way to the tree and into the tunnel as quickly as possible, you have about 20 minutes tops. Require a room that will hold you for at least three weeks. I will contact you, but if I haven't, exit and create another three weeks for yourself. Continue to do so until I contact you – don't worry about how, I will be able to do it – although I will be the only one who can.'

The professor noted Harry's wary green gaze, but his eyes remained trained on Draco. 'There are a number of us working to obtain your freedom and I am hopeful that it will be accomplished quickly. Until then, you two must remain in the room except to re-create it; this place is swarming with Aurors. As a precaution for tonight, I will create a diversion and keep the attention of the Aurors elsewhere.' He turned to Draco and handed him a wand, 'you will need this.' Draco nodded his head in response taking the wand.

Draco stood quickly and watching him, Harry stood also. Hermione ran forward and hugged Harry again, 'we will do it Harry, don't worry, we will clear your name.' Harry nodded and gave her a quick hug and then turned and hugged Ron as well. He saw Draco giving Snape a quick hug before turning and walking toward the Whomping Willow tree. With a last look at his friends, Harry followed him.

The pair drank the contents of the flasks on the way and when they reached the tree it sensed them and its large branches began to move. Harry ran forward, remembering its secret and touched the heart of the tree with a stick. The branches went still again and he signaled Draco to follow him. The pair raced quickly through the entrance and then gained access to the tunnel leading to the castle.

They moved rapidly through the twisting tunnel, pausing only when it became so dark they had to feel their way and finally reached the staircase that led to the castle. They came to a stop for a moment before slowly proceeding upward. At the end of the passage they paused before the tapestry that would allow them final access and Harry whispered to Draco. 'They could be just outside.'

But Draco whispered back to him, 'Snape' and then boldly pulled the tapestry aside. He moved quickly through the entrance and began running down the long hallway. It was dark, but not totally and the two had no trouble gaining the castle's main staircase. They began to climb; they had seven sets of stairs to negotiate before they could gain their goal.

Harry knew that the twenty minutes they had been allotted was up as they moved, but he pressed forward anyway. They reached the top of the final staircase before they heard loud shouts and cries below them.

'They are in the castle' said a surprised and excited male voice. 'Quickly, spread out, from top to bottom and secure the doors.'

Harry and Draco ran down the hallway to the tapestry of the dancing trolls and breathing heavily Draco signaled that he would cast the spell. He held out the wand Snape had given him and passed quickly, three times before the blank wall lining the tapestry. Footsteps could be heard racing up the staircases and Harry's heart began to pound with fear. He watched Draco moving quickly along the wall. He felt the Slytherin was taking far too long to get the job done. He was going to do it himself; he didn't think he would require a wand, but at that moment a door appeared before them on the wall. Harry raced forward and turning the knob forced it open and the pair ran through, Draco slamming it shut behind them.

They stood at the door breathing heavily and stared at it until it slowly disappeared.

Harry had no idea what Draco had asked for. He looked at the blonde who stood staring at the wall where the door had been. 'What did you request?'

'I asked for a room for three weeks, where we would not be found by any one of wizard or muggle blood or any other type of magical or un-magical creature; where magic performed by either of us could not be detected and where we could live comfortably during that time.' Harry nodded, understanding why the process had taken so long and then turned to look at what Draco had received.

Harry sucked in his breath at the beauty that lay before him. The room was extremely large and everything in it was extremely elegant. The entire room was covered with a plush carpet and at the back there was a large comfortable looking bed with small tables on either side. There were two dressers and two standing closets along the left wall and a large partition that stood out from the front of the same wall. The other wall held two such partitions, both enclosed, and a small kitchen area. Between the partitions on the same wall, there was a large bookcase lined with numerous volumes. In the middle of the room there were two very comfortable looking chairs with a small table between them and a long table stretched before them. Everything gleamed and shined and was clearly made of the finest and most comfortable material. It looked like the small home of a prince.

Harry looked at Draco with awe written across his face, 'good job.'

Draco smiled a lazy smile and moved into the room, placing the wand on the table that would clearly serve as a dining table – it had two magnificent chairs about it. He opened the door to one of the enclosed partitions, 'a bathroom.' He said. He repeated his action at the next partition, 'um, this appears to be some kind of private room, there is just a chair with a table and a small cabinet here. He strode across to the other large partition and moved around the rear of it, there was no door. 'A bathtub, shower combination,' Draco's voice sounded delighted.

Harry hadn't moved; he was still in awe. He should have realized that 'comfortable' for Draco would mean something along these lines. Draco interrupted his thoughts.

'I am going to bathe.' He walked to the wardrobe and opened it, 'clothes, excellent.'

Harry started moving then. He took at small tour, looking into the partitioned rooms and then moving to the back. He heard water running in the bath partition and was a little amazed that Draco had already begun the bathing process. But he was looking at the bed. It was certainly big enough to accommodate the two of them comfortably, but why hadn't the room provided two?


	7. Suffer Well

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from Harry Potter belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

Summary: Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**Chapter Seven: Suffer Well**

Draco rested against the back of the large tub and felt the warm water bubbling around him. Like Harry, he too had noticed the one large bed and the thought that the room of requirement had met his wishes exactly, frightened the hell of out him. To his mind, he would be _very _uncomfortable sharing a bed with Potter just now. But that is not what the room of requirement had read into his request for comfort. His recent dreams seemed to indicate that the room had gotten his requirements correct to the letter. He let himself slide under the water until his head was submerged and while he lay under the water, he began to think about staying there forever.

Harry was pulling fresh pajamas from the wardrobe when Draco re-entered the room. He saw Draco pick up the wand and return to the bathroom and then come out again.

'Clean up after yourself' he said to Harry and tossed him the wand.

Harry caught it, 'alright'. He picked up his fresh clothes and moved into the bath area. It was very large and luxurious. Harry noticed that the tub had massage jets and a sensation of pleasure ran through him. He hadn't had a relaxing bath in over three years and his body ached – it seemed as if it had been aching for three years as well. He allowed the tub to fill with water and then slipped inside. He sat against the back of the tub enjoying the warmth and relaxing feel of the water plowing into his muscles for a half hour. He would have stayed longer, but he noticed his fingers had pruned. He got out slowly and toweled himself dry. He dressed quickly; wanting to re-capture the warmth generated by the bath and then sent a cleaning spell over the area.

Harry walked out of the bathing area and noted that Malfoy was stretched out on the bed fast asleep. Harry was starving and he wandered over to the kitchen area and saw that the cupboards were full of delightful foods. He pulled out a box indicating a meal was enclosed and using the wand, he sent a preparation spell. The box flew open and within seconds a hot meal sat on the table in its stead, on a beautiful plate made of china. He pulled an exquisitely made glass from the cupboard and aimed the wand at it thinking pumpkin juice and it too obeyed his command. He sat down to one of the best meals he had eaten in weeks and fully sated, cleaned the area with a wave of the wand and moved toward the bed.

Draco had left him plenty of room and he crawled into his side sliding under the covers. Draco was on top of the covers, blocking their smooth movement, but his body was easily and amply covered. He removed his glasses and using the wand dimmed the lights to a soft glow. He closed his eyes and within seconds felt himself on the brink of sleep.

Draco was awakened by Harry's movement getting into the bed, but he feigned asleep. He felt his muscles tighten reflexively when Harry crawled in under the covers and wondered at his reaction. He should have asked for girls to be with them during the three week period. He was clearly in desperate need of sexual attention.

Draco lay awake for a long while with his eyes closed. He needed relief; his thoughts were beginning to truly bother him. He looked at Harry sleeping on his back and he appeared to be sound asleep. He couldn't risk going into one of the private rooms; if Harry awoke he would know exactly what Draco was about. The thought mortified the Slytherin. Draco moved slowly, edging off of the bed and onto the floor bedside it. He looked back at the bed again to make sure Harry was asleep. Harry's mouth had fallen open a little – he appeared to have moved into a deep rest. Feeling more secure, Draco lay on the floor and edged his pants downward. He reached down and began stroking himself. He moved his hand slowly at first, terrified that the slightest noise would wake Potter, but his rhythm and fervor began to increase with his passion and by the time he was softly gasping his way through orgasm, his hand was moving quite furiously. He lay staring at the ceiling afterward catching his breath. The warm liquid on Draco's belly was a reminder of the satiation he had just derived. It was also a reminder of what had gone through his mind as it came spurting from his manhood.

Completely disgusted with himself and his thoughts, Draco stood and moved into the room, his pants still edged downward. He couldn't locate the wand and he suddenly realized it was on the nightstand next to Harry. He walked into the bathroom, figuring at that point noise wouldn't matter and cleaned himself. He pulled his pants up and feeling stronger, if not better, he moved back to the bed and gently slid beneath the covers. He looked over at Harry and their eyes met. Harry stared at Draco for a few moments and then closed his eyes once more.

Draco figured Harry would awaken at the sound of him opening the partition door to the bathroom so he was not surprised. The war had left all of their reflexes sharp. Draco closed his eyes and pulled the covers up a little tighter about his body. Then he heard Harry murmuring.

'It is fine Draco, we have needs. But there is a room you know – two in fact – where you can have privacy.'

Draco was deeply embarrassed, but at the same time he was incensed with Harry. The Gryffindor seemed to have no sense of comportment whatsoever. Even if he had witnessed what Draco had done, he shouldn't have said anything – that was basic dorm room behavior, at least in Slytherin. Gryffindor's must have had some form of decorum as well – they weren't _that _saintly! He didn't say a word in response; he hoped Harry would understand that his comments had been out of order.

Harry found it amusing and at the same time a little sad. He shouldn't have said anything; he should have feigned asleep. But the truth was he didn't want to live with an arrogant overbearing Draco for three weeks. A little humiliation, he felt, would go a long way toward bringing down Draco from his golden throne. Harry began to wonder if Draco had in reality been humiliated at all. He probably didn't care if Harry knew he had been jacking off on the floor or that Harry had seen him walk across the room with his pants edged down. Draco likely thought he had the body of a God and that Harry was simply jealous. The truth was Draco did have the body of a God, thought Harry, and for some reason he was a little jealous.

Draco couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. He heard Harry's breathing turn into an even rhythm beside him and wished it were so easy for him. He was very troubled; temporary solace from their plight as escapees did nothing to relieve the new misery he was feeling. Harry Potter was turning him on - physically. The tousled hair, the dangerous green eyes behind the familiar round glasses, his tight war developed muscles and even the sound of his voice – all of it held an odd appeal for the Slytherin. Draco wasn't the type to deny his feelings, he explored them – he always had. That was what had drawn him to the dark side in the end after the initial prodding by his parents. He had wanted to move into the nebulous world of darkness; it captivated his feelings and inflamed him with desire. He felt the same now, only this time the nebulous world was a sensual one.

He couldn't remember exactly when his feelings had changed for Harry from hated arch-enemy to trusted acquaintance. Perhaps during their final assignment when Draco was artfully deceiving the dark lord. He had been amazed at his own skill until Harry had arrived. Harry's uncanny ability to manipulate the dark lord and his deft actions at the end that had saved them both and vanquished their enemy had left him astounded. Certainly his trust for Harry had rapidly built from that point forward, but he had still had little true regard for Harry as a comrade at that point.

That had changed quickly and Draco realized that Harry had evolved from an acquaintance to a friend in his mind on the day of their escape. Harry, without hesitation, had allowed Draco to journey with him after they had abandoned Azkaban. It doubled the Gryffindor's danger and trouble and Draco knew it. It was something a friend might do; something he had hated to ask and was very unsure about what the response would be. What he didn't understand was how his regard for Harry now appeared to include a desire for physical closeness as well. He couldn't imagine Harry's reaction if he got wind of the stimulating scenes making up his dreams. What really bothered him however was the fact that he allowed himself to review those imaginings while he was awake.

When Draco awoke he was momentarily disoriented by the luxurious comfort about him. Memory returned and he realized he was alone in the bed. He looked about him and saw Harry sitting in one of the two chairs in the middle of the room reading. Harry looked up as if he sensed Draco's regard.

'Morning' Harry said. His voice sounded cheerful.

Draco suddenly recalled the events of the evening before. 'Morning' he said arrogantly. He arose from the bed and went into the bathroom shutting the door tightly behind him.

Harry watched Draco move into the bathroom. He hadn't missed the arrogance in Draco's voice and decided he was still smarting from the inappropriate comments Harry had made. When Draco reappeared Harry looked up at him a little sheepishly, 'Hey, sorry about last night, I was exhausted and I wasn't thinking.'

Draco nodded and moved to the wardrobe he had claimed as his.

Harry watched Draco moving across the room and began to see his plan for an easy going three weeks crumbling before him. He'd already gotten them off on the wrong foot. Draco appeared to be more arrogant than ever, and slightly angry to boot.

-------------------------

Snape looked at the young man seated across from him. Blaise Zabini was the only one of Draco's friends from Hogwarts – the only Slytherin – that he could completely trust. It wasn't that Zabini was completely trustworthy, he certainly was not. He was a true pureblood Slytherin and each and every one of the negative characteristics attributed to members of Salazar Slytherin's house could be found within Zabini. That is not to say that a few of the good one's could not also be found, and one of those – a fierce loyalty to his true friends was also characteristic of Zabini. That described the relationship between Zabini and Malfoy and served Snape's purposes perfectly.

Zabini had something else in his favor; for all practical purposes, he was a reformed death eater – although few believed in his reformation. Zabini had never received the dark mark, but he had worked closely with Draco Malfoy accomplishing tasks for Voldemort. Many death eaters had renounced Voldemort and his accompanying evil. However, many of the death eaters had done so merely to save themselves a stint in Azkaban or death. If another powerful dark lord arose, they would fall behind him, readily and willingly. Zabini belonged to the former group, having truly rejected Voldemort and _his _evil; that is not to say that Zabini had become an upstanding member of the wizard community.

Snape had a plan for Zabini, a dangerous plan that would entail that the young man use his natural charm and beauty, attributes he'd inherited from his mother, to gain information crucial to his quest to free Draco of all charges of wrongdoing – and Potter. Freeing Potter of charges would be a natural consequence, but that wasn't as important to Snape. He had little feeling for Potter, but he knew at once upon seeing Draco and Potter that the same could not be said for his beloved Draco Malfoy. Snape had caught Draco unawares and in the moments before Draco had begun practicing occlumency, Snape had read Malfoy's thoughts and captured the understanding that Draco's feelings for Potter ran quite deep. Certainly those feelings included trust and friendship, but Snape had seen immediately that there was something more as well.

Blaise looked at Snape through slightly hooded eyes, 'you wished to see me?'

Snape looked about the dank bar in which they sat, checking once again to ensure that they were alone. 'Yes, the matter concerns Draco Malfoy.'

Blaise showed no reaction, but his heart began to race, 'you have knowledge of his whereabouts?'

Snape didn't answer, 'I need your assistance in obtaining certain information that will help clear his name relevant to the crimes he has supposedly committed.'

Blaise didn't like the fact that Snape was not willing to answer his questions. He had known from the start that Snape wanted something from him and he had hoped it had something to do with Draco. He had had a fierce desire to help Draco during the trial, but there was nothing he could do. He had even been privately contemplating ways to help Draco escape the prison after he had been sent away and was elated to hear of the actual escape. He could care less whether or not Draco was actually guilty of the crimes or not; in his view, sometimes crime was inevitable. He was certain that when Draco lashed out at the reformed death eaters he had done so with good reason. However, that too was of little importance to him – even if his good friend had not had good reason, he had no desire to see Draco wasting his life away in Azkaban.

Like Snape, Blaise had witnessed Draco's turn about during the war; he too had joined the 'good side' only much later. He had been sent out on an assignment to deal with death eaters when Harry and Draco had taken down Voldemort and was shocked to hear the outcome of their triumph. Perhaps more shocked than Snape realized.

Blaise looked at Snape with some arrogance in his stare, 'what is it that you require from me?'

Snape looked at Blaise and nodded his head slightly, 'What I am going to ask of you will be dangerous, but it is more than likely the most essential part of our plan to help Draco.'

Blaise gave Snape a rather wicked little smile and Snape's thin lips curved upward as well. He was glad that Blaise had not changed; the element of danger would not deter the young man from accepting the assignment – in fact, it was clearly attracting him to it.

'I will need you to take the Slytherin oath' remarked Snape, 'although I will tell you that it is not for lack of trust I ask you to take it – but rather because if your life is coming to an end, I wouldn't want any information accidentally slipping from your lips.'

Blaise nodded and the two clasped hands. Snape withdrew his wand and sent a spell between them. Both of the Slytherins murmured the familiar words of the oath and then withdrew their hands.

Snape replaced his wand and leaned close to Blaise, though no one was present to hear them. He softly began explaining to Blaise what needed to be done.

* * *


	8. Go

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from Harry Potter belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

Summary: Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**Chapter Eight: Go**

Harry sat looking at the pages of the book he was supposedly reading. He heard Draco move into the bath area and turn on the shower. He wanted to kick himself for inciting animosity between them so quickly upon their arrival. He had hoped they would continue to develop the tentative comradeship that had sprung up between them during their adventure.

The truth was Harry had no idea what friendship meant for Draco. For him friendship was akin to the relationship that had developed between him and Ron or Hermione. Certainly his relationships with them were plagued by animosity from time to time, but it always passed. Understanding and love served as the basis of their friendship, and they always overcame whatever conflicts arose among them.

Draco exited the bath area dressed and moved into the kitchen area. Harry watched him over his book as he took down a meal box and glass from the shelves. He carried them to the table and cast spells over the containers.

Draco sat down to eat the delicious looking breakfast before him and felt Harry's eyes on him. He knew Harry would think he was still upset, but in reality he was not. The whole thing seemed a little ridiculous to him after his shower.

'What are you reading' Draco asked infusing friendliness into his tone.

Harry's face held light surprise; he hadn't thought Draco would be speaking with him for a while. He looked at the cover of the book, having forgotten what he was reading, 'Charms and Curses it is called; it is about ambivalent spells used for both good and evil purposes.'

Draco laughed a little, 'I guess that can come in handy.'

Harry smiled, 'it may, you never know.'

Harry wondered at Draco's sudden friendliness, but he was glad the Slytherin's grudge had not lasted. There was no reason the two of them could not be friends. They simply needed time to nurture their friendship – something they would have plenty of during the next three weeks.

'Would you like to play a game of magical chess?' Harry offered. He had been investigating the room earlier while Draco slept and had discovered several board games stored in a cabinet under the table sitting before him.

Draco regarded him over his fork, 'there is a magical chess board?'

Harry smiled and opening the cabinet below the table, he reached in and pulled out a board holding it up for Draco to see.

Draco nodded his head, his expression pensive, 'do you know how to play?'

Harry nodded, 'Ron and I played a lot in the past; he is an excellent player. I am not great, but I am pretty good at it.'

Draco smiled a little, 'sure we can play; but I have to warn you, I am very good at it.'

Harry smiled, 'good' he said a little arrogantly, replacing the chessboard. He wasn't great at the game, but he felt he could put up a good fight against Draco and even win. He had managed to beat Ron several times in the past.

Draco resumed eating and Harry resumed pretending to read.

When Draco finished eating he moved to the sofa and sat next to Harry. 'Ready?'

Harry put his book down and pulled the chessboard and pieces out, placing them on the table. The pieces moved into place and Harry looked at Draco smiling, 'let the battle begin!' Draco smiled in return and looked down at the board, he had the first move.

Draco directed the pawn before his king to move forward two places and Harry copied the move on his side – something he usually did when playing with Ron. Draco quickly sent one of his bishops diagonally forward to sit in line with his pawn. Harry really had little notion of the next move to make, but he didn't like moving his major pieces out so fast. He elected to send one of his pawns on the far side of the board forward a place. It seemed a safe enough move and he needed time to strategize. Draco immediately commanded his queen to jump out diagonally to the far side of the board, unmercifully close to Harry's pieces. Harry frowned and studied the board. He knew his knowledge of the game was below par, but Draco's move seemed terribly aggressive to his mind. He tentatively called on one of his knights to jump out and threaten Draco's queen.

Draco sat back and smiled at Harry with a gleam in his eye. He then casually directed his queen to move forward diagonally two places and she crashed against one of the pawns in front of Harry's king, slashing it down upon arrival. Seconds later she whacked Harry's king and he toppled over onto the table.

'Checkmate' Draco said still smiling broadly.

Harry sighed and looked at the board with resentment; 'bloody pitiful' he said tersely and then looked at Draco again. Their eyes met for a moment and then Draco started to laugh a little hysterically. Seconds later Harry began laughing uncontrollably as well – that hadn't been a battle – that had been a two minute slaughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat in the corner of the small tavern awaiting instructions. Snape had sent word that she was to begin an assignment and directed her to await further notification in the small muggle bar. A few people had come and gone, but they had all been muggles. She could sense the aura of a wizard rapidly now thanks to her last assignment.

She had been waiting for a half an hour before her senses informed her that a wizard was present. She looked around; there was a couple in the bar, sitting with their backs to her, but they were a muggle pair. Then she saw him, he had entered, but his figure had been obscured by an overweight muggle who was leaving at the same moment. She frowned when she finally caught sight of the wizard. She instantly recognized Blaise Zabini and wondered at Snape's involving him in their plans. In reality she knew him only slightly having had little contact with him while studying at Hogwarts. She had not seen him at all during the war, although she heard he had supposedly reformed. Still, she didn't trust him at all, there were very few wizards and witches she would place any trust in at present.

Blaise moved to the corner table where Hermione sat and sat down across from her. Hermione reached for her wand and Blaise had his pointed at her before she had elevated it to table level. She moved slowly and cast the spell of recognition that Snape had shown her. Blaise cast the answering spell correctly and then replaced his wand.

'Snape sent you?' Hermione asked with some incredulity in her tone as she replaced her wand.

Blaise regarded Hermione arrogantly. He knew she was a brilliant witch, but she was still a Mudblood in his eyes and he had little respect for her. 'Obviously' he replied in a haughty tone.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, 'you have instructions?' Her tone matched his. He had always been handsome and maturity had only heightened his good looks. However his personality didn't appear to match his brilliant features.

Blaise's voice was nonchalant, 'yes, you and I are, from this moment forward, dating' he paused when she flashed him a look of surprise. He nodded as if to confirm what he had said, 'we will move about in one another's company for two weeks to ensure that we are seen and then we will begin to put the important part of Snape's plan into action.'

'Which is?' Hermione's tone indicated her discomfort with the first portion of the plan.

'We are going to begin mingling with my old friends; people who I know have not reformed but have indicated that they have. They are Slytherins, they will have no problem ridding themselves of our presence permanently if they figure out we are trying to dupe them.'

'Dupe them?'

'We need information about those who were killed that had supposedly reformed – and about the minister. The only way to obtain it is to convince them that we are on their side.'

'Their side?' Hermione's face took on a wary expression.

Blaise tilted his head slightly and looked at her, a small frown creasing his brow, 'Voldemort returned once when everyone thought him dead and gone. There are those that remain convinced he will do so again.'

A slight look of surprise crossed Hermione's face, 'the prophecy-' she began.

Blaise interrupted her, 'the prophecy be damned. Most people still don't know what was contained in the prophecy. What they do know is how powerful their master was; he was an amazing man, Granger. He was a brilliant manipulator and his philosophies spoke to the souls of many who don't believe that any type of magic should be restrained in any way – under any circumstances.'

'But he isn't coming back this time.' Hermione said in a small, but assertive voice.

'I know that and you know that, but there are those who believed him when he said that if he should fall during the battle he would rise once again.'

Hermione stared at Blaise, shaking her head a little. 'I guess people believe what they want to believe.'

Blaise nodded sharply, 'Well those will be the people we will be dealing with and we will have to convince them that we also believe it a possibility and persuade them to talk openly with us.'

Hermione nodded. 'Why am I included in this plan?'

-God only knows- Blaise thought to himself, but he said, 'because Snape says you are to be included.'

Hermione nodded again.

Blaise felt Snape was off of his rocker. No one would believe that he was interested in Hermione. He had always been known as very difficult to please when it came to women - his choices were always among the most beautiful. When he had mentioned that fact to Snape however, the man declared that Hermione was all they had to work with and he would leave it up to Blaise to ensure that it worked.

Looking at Hermione carefully Blaise felt it might be possible to make her look at least believably attractive. Her face was actually quite pretty; it was simply overshadowed by her manner of dress and her god awful bushy hair.

'Our biggest problem' Blaise said softly, 'is that we must convince everyone that you are no longer in accordance with the Order. Snape has also taken care of providing you with a reason. He has contrived for us to be ousted from our positions as assistants to the Order. Several others will be ousted at the same time; all of us will have supposedly been in contact with the fleeing escapees and done nothing to aid in their capture.'

Hermione's eyes went wide and Blaise paused for a moment before continuing, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck. 'After that, you will be seen in my company. We will bad mouth the Order - most of them do not think that my recanting was authentic in any case. When the time is right, we will let certain individuals know that you are quite willing to move against the Order – both because of your love for me and because of the ill will you have for the order due to their treatment of you. That is the most difficult part – you will have to act out your role convincingly.'

Hermione nodded slowly sighing. She trusted Snape completely, but the plan wasn't to her liking on several levels – having a mock relationship with Blaise being one of them. She neither liked nor disliked Zabini, but he was very attractive and she had a feeling he was manipulative as well. She didn't reflect on it, but something about those two characteristics together in one person sent a wave of forbidding through her chest. She was also thinking of Ron, their relationship had not developed dramatically during the war, but they were still fond of one another. She had a feeling he would not like this plan at all. Too, mingling with death eaters didn't sit well with her at all, she was not sure she could pull of an act in front of them that would be believable.

Blaise interrupted her thoughts, 'first things first, we have to make you a bit more presentable. No one will believe I could be interested in a person that looks as you do now.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Blaise, 'as I do now? What is that supposed to mean?'

'You look dowdy and everyone knows my penchant for beauties. Our dating will only be credible if we improve your appearance. I don't think it will be very difficult, we will merely have to exchange your drab robes for something more stylish and tame that mane of yours.'

'Go to hell, Blaise' Hermione retorted hotly, although she kept her voice low, 'I'll do whatever it takes to see Harry exonerated, but I won't put up with your rudeness. You will control your tongue from here on out.' Hermione's tone indicated that she would brook no resistance to her demand.

Blaise gave her a quick nod. 'Let's go; we have to use muggle locations to fix you up; Snape will provide you with the new robes you'll need.'

Hermione stood still smarting from Blaise's earlier comments. She had a childish desire to retort in kind to his comments, but Blaise was likely one of the most handsome wizards alive. She knew that her clothes were not the latest fashion and that her hair remained wild as always, but there was no need for Blaise to be rude about it. She had not had time to care for her person – she had been too busy chasing and vanquishing evil.

She followed him from the bar and they moved quickly through the streets of London until they reached a small alley-like pathway. Blaise led Hermione to a small hair dresser's shop that sat in the middle of alleyway and pushed the door open allowing her to enter.

A middle aged woman moved forward to greet the couple; they were the only patrons in the shop.

'May I help you?' asked the woman kindly.

Before Hermione could open her mouth, Blaise was speaking, 'yes, we need you to correct the hairdo of my girlfriend. As you can see' he said turning and lifting a few strands of Hermione's hair, 'she has let it get out of hand. We wish for you to make it look modern, a hair style that will make her look very attractive.'

Hermione quelled both her desire to speak and to slap Blaise for his insensitivity and merely looked at the hair dresser.

Blaise spotted a photo of a model on one wall, 'like that' he pointed to the photo, 'can you make her hair look like that?'

Hermione and the woman followed the line of Blaise's finger. Hermione, having lived much of her life within the muggle world recognized the woman at once. She was a member of an all girl band that was very popular among muggles. Her hair was straight, blonde and she had bangs framing a very lovely face.

The hair dresser looked from the photo and back to Hermione several times, 'well let's see what we can do' she said hesitantly.

'I would like something that looks good based on _my _features' demanded Hermione.

The woman began nodding her head and took Hermione by the arm, 'right, come along dear, not to worry, you'll look smashing when we finish.'

Hermione allowed the woman to lead her to the sink and glanced back at Blaise. His eyes were still fixed on the singer in the photo. Hermione wished he would stop looking at it; she didn't look forward to the comparison he would certainly make when the hair dresser finished with her.

To Hermione's surprise, she barely recognized the girl staring back at her in the mirror when the hair dresser had finished. Her hair hung in light waves about her shoulders and it had been lightened, now almost as light as the singer's hair in the photo.

Blaise had fallen asleep on a chair while he waited and awoke with a start when Hermione lightly kicked his shin. He stood quickly and reached for his wand. He realized in time where they were and left his wand in place. He stared at Hermione with some amazement when he caught sight of her a moment later however. She really had transformed, she was quite beautiful – at least from the head up. Smiling he nodded his head at her in approval.

The woman seemed happy that her customers were satisfied and indicated that they owed her fifty pounds for her efforts. Blaise reached into his pocket and pulled out several notes Snape had provided him with and handed them to the woman hoping it was satisfactory. The woman took the notes and Blaise turned to leave.

Hermione sighed and waited for their change – the wizard world's complete lack of things muggle sometimes irritated her greatly.

When the couple alighted from the shop, Blaise began walking rapidly again and Hermione had to struggle to keep up with him. 'We must see Snape now about your clothes' he said softly as they moved.

The couple walked for quite some time through the streets of London until they came to a less trafficked area. Blaise was about to turn down a side street when he suddenly grabbed Hermione and pressing her to the wall of a building beside them, he began kissing her - passionately. Hermione was taken completely by surprise, but the war had sharpened her senses to the point where she adjusted quickly to sudden actions. She had felt the presence of another wizard nearby seconds before Blaise had grabbed her and she was certain their action was for his or her benefit.

Blaise's tongue was in her mouth by the time she adjusted to the situation and she began kissing him back with the fervent passion he was exhibiting. She closed her arms about his back at the same moment he lifted his hands to her face and began caressing her cheeks.

'Zabini?' a male voice called behind them.

Blaise broke the kiss instantly and turned around, pulling from their embrace. 'Knox, well met, mate.' he said to the stranger.

Knox looked at Hermione and lifted his brows a little.

Blaise pulled Hermione forward; she was flushed and still breathing a little heavily from their kiss. 'This is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend, Hermione; this is William Knox a friend of mine and a splendid wizard.'

The two greeted one another in a friendly fashion and Knox indicated that he was in a bit of a rush and had to leave. 'It is great seeing you again Blaise; we have to get together sometime soon.'

'That would be great, William. I'll come around soon.' Blaise smiled pleasantly at his friend.

Knox nodded at the couple and moved quickly away from them.

'Let's go' said Blaise softly to Hermione, moving in the direction they had been heading before running into his friend.

Hermione followed Blaise, running a little to keep up with him. She was beginning to have serious misgivings about the adventure they had set upon. Her heart was still racing quite madly and at least a part of what had it pumping so wildly had nothing to do with their rapid pace, or the ill-timed meeting with the stranger.


	9. Contacts

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from Harry Potter belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

Summary: Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**Chapter Nine: Contacts**

Draco and Harry had played three games of chess altogether and Draco had won them all; the first two in a matter of minutes. Harry had suggested that they try some of the other games the room provided and felt a childish joy when he had beaten Draco in a round of Wizard Checkers.

The two sat on the couch reading after that and a couple of hours later, Harry suggested they eat lunch. They moved to the kitchen area and begin to look through the stores of food. The room had provided a veritable banquet of delicacies for the escapees. Harry pulled down a roast beef meal complete with potatoes and vegetables and frowned when he saw Draco's choice. He had selected something called blood sausage and the moving photo on the box showed a piece of meat in the form of a wiener, but larger, much redder and covered in what looked to be blood.

They carried their meals and glasses to the table and cast the preparation spells. Harry looked at Draco's plate and felt bile rising to his throat. The reality was worse than the photo and it smelled vile.

Draco saw Harry's look of displeasure and began laughing, 'a delicacy; costly and delicious. You should try it, you would be pleasantly surprised.'

Harry shook his head, 'that's ok. I'll stick with poor man's food.'

Draco laughed again, 'you know, you really don't get anywhere in life if you are not willing to try new things.'

Harry looked at the 'food' on Draco's plate and swallowed. For some reason Draco's words were provoking; he liked to think of himself as a person who _would _try new things.

'Ok, give me a piece of it' Harry said hesitantly.

Draco smiled and cut a small piece of the meat away and placed it on Harry's plate. Harry stared at the meat for a few moments as if it might start talking to him before finally lifting it with his fork. He closed his eyes and plopped it into his mouth and began to chew, his face a bit screwed up.

Draco watched Harry in amusement remembering his first time trying the horrible looking entrée, but since then he'd come to like it a lot. Suddenly Harry opened his eyes and smiled, swallowing the meat.

'It isn't half bad' he declared smiling.

Draco laughed again, 'well you're stuck with your tasteless beef now. But I am sure there is more blood sausage. You can have some another time.'

Harry laughed a little, 'well you can't say I won't give things a try.'

Draco's smile faded a bit as he nodded his reply. Harry's statement had awoken something an uncomfortable within him.

The two began to talk about Quidditch while they ate; the conversation was comfortable and for Harry it was almost surreal. He hadn't had a relaxing conversation in a very long time. During the three years of the war, his conversations with everyone were concentrated on their efforts. Even in moments of calm when he, Hermione and Ron found themselves waiting for action, they discussed the war.

Harry realized in that moment that for the first time in three years, he felt completely safe – free from danger, capture or death. He knew it was likely only temporary, but he relaxed into his chair and began to fully enjoy the light banter and heated opinions they were sharing on a topic of little consequence.

When the young men had finished and cleaned up the kitchen area, Draco yawned and said he planned to have a nap. Harry looked at the big comfortable bed and nodded his head; he was tired and a nap sounded fantastic. He was sure he must be weary due to a lack of activity. The two climbed into the huge bed on opposite sides and stretched out on top of the coverlet.

Draco kept his eyes glued to the ceiling above him; he was suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable with his thoughts. A mad desire began stealing over him to make some sort of physical contact with Harry. He knew it wasn't a pure sexual need; this was something else. He just wanted to touch him – anywhere; his arm, his leg, it didn't matter at all. He ran a hand down his face and wondered what was coming over him. He had never had a homosexual tendency in his life; he was not even sure that the desire he felt could be categorized as a homosexual tendency.

Harry drifted rather quickly into a light sleep; he was slipping into a dream, a nebulous dream_ where he was taking coffee alone in a bar. He felt some urgency; he had to find Voldemort before the Dark Lord moved again. However he didn't want to leave, there was something pressing on his leg and it was warm and lovely feeling; he wanted to stay and keep letting it touch him. If he stood up to leave, the warmth wouldn't go with him and the thought saddened him. The warmth moved a little against his leg again…_

Harry drifted slowly back to consciousness and realized the warmth against his leg was real – he peered down and noticed that Draco's leg was pressed against his. The Slytherin had obviously turned in his sleep and pressed it against him unknowingly. Harry turned onto his side away from Draco taking his leg with him and closed his eyes once more.

Draco, lying on his belly – having turned to make the contact – felt a wave of disappointment pass quickly through him when Harry had moved. The warmth of Harry's leg next to his had given him a feeling of satisfaction – it seemed to answer to something that was crawling around inside of him. The few dreams he had where he had been touching Harry in a more profound manner seemed to have posed the question. He couldn't comprehend the question; he didn't understand the answer either – but he had a feeling that he would not be able to stop himself from further exploration of both in the future.

------------------------------

Hermione looked at herself in the small mirror of the muggle motel room she and Blaise had rented. The robes Snape had provided were beautiful and more fashionable than anything she had ever owned. Her reflection told her that she actually was a very beautiful girl and the thought pleased her extraordinarily for some reason.

Blaise sat on the bed playing with the muggle television control. The shows that were broadcast were of little interest to him; however, he found adjusting the color and picture to be highly entertaining. He glanced at Hermione and noted she had on her new robe. She looked lovely – even beautiful; it was really too bad, he thought, that unworthy blood coursed through her veins. Her muggle blood wouldn't stop him from bedding her however, and the idea excited him. He wondered if she would be willing to fully act out their little charade of a romance, he could tell her interest in him had been piqued.

'Tomorrow we will apparate to Hogsmeade and begin our assignment.' Blaise declared casually while pressing one of the controls on the remote and infusing everything on the screen with an ugly green color.

'Do you have something specific in mind for us to do?' Hermione's tone was businesslike and a little distracted.

'Yes. We will move through the taverns and stores, cuddled up together as if we are relishing our new found love. Snape indicated that we were ousted from the Order as of yesterday, so we might also speak to anyone we meet and loudly between ourselves about our displeasure with the Order.'

Hermione moved to the bed and sat on the edge, staring at Blaise. 'That doesn't sound very difficult.'

'Should be easy; if my memory serves me correctly, you are rather brilliant' Blaise said smiling. He set down the remote control device and gave her his full attention.

Hermione blinked a little and looked down. He was much too attractive – and he could obviously be very charming when he wanted to. She sat back against the headboard and picked up the remote control, pulling the green from the picture. 'Thank you' she replied staring into the television.

'You look great.' Blaise said softly

'Thank you' Hermione replied again flushing a little.

'I was thinking' Blaise invented, 'it might be a good idea for us to practice being romantic with one another. It will be more realistic when we move to do so in front of others.' His tone was casual and his face impassive.

Hermione put down the remote and turned to look at Blaise, noting his impassive features, 'I think we'll manage just fine tomorrow' her tone matched his for casualness.

Blaise shrugged, 'just a suggestion, we are going to have to do a great deal of acting; I just thought a bit of rehearsal wouldn't hurt.'

His tone was nonchalant, but Hermione had the feeling that he didn't believe they needed to practice anymore than she did. The idea was completely inane; one or two kisses or hugs – or what ever he considered 'practice' would do little to assist them the next day. Nonetheless she felt something stir inside of her at the thought that he would try and use the situation as an excuse to kiss or hug her.

Hermione wondered at her feelings; she was certain it was his looks and charm that were attracting her – she didn't even really know him. What she did know of him was a million bits and pieces of information and memories acquired during their five and a half years at Hogwarts. All of it added up to very little and most of it was likely no longer pertinent. To her mind, that made her feelings shallow and not worth pursuing.

Blaise abruptly moved and sat beside her, putting his arm about her shoulders. Hermione jumped and edged her body away from him.

Blaise laughed, 'if that is what you call good acting, then we may as well forget the assignment now.'

Hermione relaxed her body once more, 'don't be ridiculous that was completely unexpected. I did quite well this afternoon when you kissed me quite suddenly.'

Blaise regarded her face curiously, 'you did actually. Is it that you only work well under pressure?'

Hermione moved forward and his arm fell from her shoulder, 'let's just say, yes.'

Blaise laughed again and picked up the remote. He began flipping through the channels as he moved back to his side of the bed.

Hermione leaned against the headboard again and watched Blaise out of the corner of her eye. A memory had returned to her, something Luna had told her. Blaise got his beautiful looks from his beautiful mother – a woman who had had seven husbands, all of which died under mysterious circumstances after leaving her mounds of gold. Hermione began to wonder if Blaise might have inherited traits other than beauty and charm from his attractive mother. She sighed a little thinking that she would have to tread carefully. In addition to attractive and charming, Blaise might be a very dangerous man.

-----------------------------------

Harry awoke with a start and looked about him and then relaxed once more against the bed. Draco had just gotten up and was headed for the bathroom. He wondered how long they had slept; it seemed as if it had been a fairly long time. He got up slowly and moved to where he kept his timepiece. They had slept nearly two hours – he was a little surprised, they were going to have to engage in some sort of activity. If they didn't they would likely be sleeping 24 hours a day at the end of the three week period.

Draco came out of the bathroom, 'you're awake.'

'Yeah, we slept two hours'

'I know' Draco said nodding his head.

'We have to do something energetic, some type of exercise.' Harry's voice was pensive.

'Well there are weights in a cabinet in the private room; they will at least allow us to work our muscles a bit.'

'Really?' Harry moved toward the private room and began looking through the cabinets inside. He located the weights and carried a pair of them into the main room. He smiled at Draco, 'grab a pair; this is exactly what we need.'

Draco raised his eyebrows and cocked his head a little at Harry, but he didn't say anything; he went and grabbed a pair and returned. When he reentered the room he froze for a moment looking at Harry. Harry had removed his shirt and was moving onto the floor with the weights.

Draco blackened his thoughts and setting down the weights he had brought in, he pulled his shirt away as well. He sat down on the ground a small distance from Harry and began lifting the weights, trying to keep his eyes off of his roommate.

Harry didn't try to keep his eyes off of Draco. He was frankly amazed at how developed the Slytherin's chest and arm muscles were. He had had some idea, but Draco's clothing had never revealed the fine cuts on his chest and between his arm muscles that were clearly observable when he was shirtless. Harry felt a small wave of jealousy pass over him; his own body had also developed dramatically during the war, but not to the same extent. His arm muscles perhaps rivaled Draco's, but his chest certainly didn't sport a similar six pack.

Harry began lifting the weights with a bit more energy.

Draco felt sweat breaking out on his forehead and knew that it had not resulted purely from his exertion. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Harry's chest – or other parts of his body for that matter. He closed his eyes and tried to blacken his mind, he noted with some dismay that it was becoming more and more difficult to do so.


	10. Appetizers

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from Harry Potter belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

Summary: Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. **Yes I do play chess Jordon – but most people I play against are very familiar with that particular quick means of checkmate and immediately block it. I'm with you Draco, wouldn't mind sharing my bed with a hot Hogwarts alumni in the ROR either lol. Thank your for your reviews CapL, destiny, Idril, Mebear, Lily, Hazed, Catsy, Habitat, Destiny, Skinny, Athena, Molly, Sadie and goddess. I'll keep going as long as you keep reading!

**Chapter Ten: Appetizers**

When the two young men finished their weight lifting, they did a few other exercises and then sat for a while afterward talking. They talked about, of all things, the evil things they had done to one another in the past. So much time had passed since then, both Draco and Harry talked as if it had happened decades before instead of a few years ago. Perhaps because so much distance separated them from the events, it all seemed terribly funny and laughter rang out between them as they recalled numerous bouts of hexing, hitting, stomping and name calling.

When they seemed to reach an impasse in the conversation, Harry stood up, 'I am going to take a shower' he declared, heading for the private room with his weights.

Draco followed Harry into the private room and tucked his weights next to Harry's in the cabinet. He walked back into the salon area and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs. He picked up the book Harry had left on the table earlier and opened it on his knees, but his eyes were glued to his roommate's shirtless back. He knew he was obsessing over the feelings he was having about Harry, but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

Harry pulled pajamas from his chest of drawers figuring he may as well dress for bed after his shower, although they would still likely be up for a while. The earlier nap and the exercise had left him feeling energized and he was sure Draco was feeling the same way. He moved into the shower area and undressed, looking down once again at his chest muscles and abs. He was determined that one day he would sport a six pack like Draco – it gave the Slytherin an enviable striking appearance. He stepped into the shower under the warm water and realized he'd left his glasses on. He removed them, tossing them onto his clothes and moved back under the invigorating cascade of water.

Draco sat looking at the pages before him with a vision of Harry in the shower pouring through his mind. He placed the book on the table, stood up and walked to his chest of drawers. He decided he would shower after Harry finished. While pulling out fresh clothes Draco realized that he would only have to lean slightly over the dresser to be able to see inside of the bath area.

Draco felt his stomach start to twirl, the urge to see Harry in the shower – naked – as he had in his imagination, became an irresistible desire. The thought of Harry seeing him looking was the only thing preventing him from immediately doing so. Draco's mind was on fire and working feverishly; he noted that his body was responding to the fire in his mind. He looked around and picked up the wand and tossed it onto the top of the dresser and watched it roll to the wall. He pulled the dresser out a bit and the wand tumbled over the back of it.

His heart Racing, Draco leaned over the dresser as if he were trying to retrieve the wand and peered from the side of his eyes into the bath area. He gasped soundlessly at the sight of Harry's nude body in the shower. The Gryffindor's back was to him, he was washing his hair; but the sight was no less thrilling than the image of Harry's body from the front he had envisioned. Draco turned his head and looked directly at Harry, completely forgetting his task of retrieving the wand. Drops of water lined Harry's back and buttocks and his thigh muscles were terribly evident as he supported his slightly prone position.

Draco nearly fell over the chest when Harry suddenly turned around. His hand flew behind the dresser and he began fumbling around for the wand he knew was beyond his reach; he had heard it fall onto the floor.

'Draco' Harry called.

Draco's mind danced about a bit; it was the first time he'd heard Harry use his first name. But the thought fled as quick as it had come and embarrassment settled over him. His stomach lurched – he had been caught. He looked quickly at the Gryffindor and saw Harry staring at him a bit oddly.

'Yeah?' Draco's voice was a little higher in pitch than normal and he cursed his nerves. 'I dropped the wand behind my dresser.' He said quickly, keeping his eyes glued to Harry's.

Harry nodded and his face cleared. 'Have you noticed if there is a back cleaner?'

Draco had moved to the side of the dresser, turning his back to Harry and began pulling it from the wall. He had had a glimpse of Harry's body – a full on front view – and the vision was interfering with his thought processes. 'A back cleaner? What is that?'

'You know; the stick that has the spongy thing on the end for you to wash your back with.'

Draco pulled the wand from behind the dresser and shoved the chest against the wall again. He could turn and look at Harry – they were conversing – he had an excuse. He turned around and felt a little jolt pass through him at the sight of his naked roommate. Harry was staring at him and he quickly met his eyes again. 'No, I didn't notice one.'

'Oh' said Harry turning again and putting his head beneath the water.

Draco noted that Harry did not seem at all concerned at being nude before his eyes. He supposed he wouldn't, after all the male showers in the Quidditch dressing rooms had been open – Harry was likely use to showering in the presence of other men.

Harry's question suddenly penetrated Draco's befuddled brain. His heart, already racing began pounding in his ears.

'Would you like for me to wash your back for you?' Draco called to Harry. Immediately after saying the words he regretted them. They were not close enough friends for him to have asked.

'Sure, if you don't mind' Harry replied.

Obviously they _were_ good enough friends, thought Draco. Harry's acceptance both excited and terrified Draco, but he moved forward into the bath area and grabbed one of the cloths from a gleaming silver rack. He moved to the shower area and stood just outside of the range of the spraying water. Harry's back was still to him and Draco's eyes began to glide along Harry's form once again.

'Give me the soap' Draco said, his voice sounding strange to his ears.

Harry handed him a bottle of soap the room had provided and Draco poured it onto the cloth and handed the bottle back to Harry. Harry moved backward a bit so that his back was out of reach of the falling water. Draco reached into the shower and began rubbing the cloth along Harry's back, holding it with his fingers so that his palm touched Harry's back directly. The moment his palm made contact with Harry's skin Draco caught his breath. A small surge had run though his body that felt almost electric. He made himself continue moving the cloth, but his mind was whirling.

'Next time – if there is a next time' Harry said lightly, 'you will have to request a back cleaner when you create our room'

'Yeah' said Draco, unable to give more than a monosyllable reply. He had slowly washed the top of Harry's back and he was working his way down. He reached Harry's lower back and allowed his palm to move along the top of Harry's buttocks as he finished his task. He knew he had to stop – there was no more back to wash – so he did. He handed the cloth to Harry, stepping forward a bit to do so and glanced quickly at the Gryffindor's body before backing equally quickly away. He turned and walked rapidly through the entrance and back into the bedroom area.

Draco sat down on their bed and dropped his face into his hands; moving it vigorously against them. He felt like he was going crazy. His eyes had fallen from the dark tuft of hair to the sight of Harry's penis and the sight had sent his own penis flaring. His glance had been quick, but he was certain Harry's penis had been slightly aroused – at least he thought he was certain. Perhaps he was imagining things – Harry's penis had certainly been aroused in all of his imaginings. He stood up quickly and moved toward the bathroom, this time he would have privacy – and visual reality – while masturbating. Draco didn't bother trying to fool himself into thinking that he would be visualizing something other than Harry's body while jerking off; although it crossed his mind to do so.

Harry stood in the shower wondering at his hardening member. When Draco had washed his back the Slytherin had moved the cloth over Harry's skin slowly and almost sensually. He was quite certain that Draco had not intended for the movement to be sensual – but it had been. It had been a long time – too long since Harry had had any type of sexual attention at all; even at his own hands. He moved his hand downward to his now fully aroused penis and closing his eyes, he began to stroke himself beneath the falling water.

----------------------------------------

Hermione was shaken from her sleep by the sound of soft moans filling the air. She sat up quickly and recalled that she was in bed with Blaise Zabini. They had retired a bit early, planning to get an early start the next day and she had curled up as far away from him as possible on the medium sized bed.

Blaise was having a nightmare; she leaned across the bed and shook him gently. He awoke with a start and looked at her in the darkness.

'You were having a nightmare.'

'Oh. Sorry, it happens from time to time.' Blaise's voice was sharp and tight.

'Don't apologize, I have them too – I think everyone who was involved in the war does.'

Blaise didn't respond. The war and all of the activities he participated in – on both sides – left nothing but excitement in his soul. The danger had thrilled him and left him hungry for more. His nightmares had nothing whatsoever to do with the war, they were far more personal – and to his mind, far more frightening.

'I guess we do' Blaise concurred, trying to sound casual.

'I find that I don't get them as often when I think about pleasant things before I sleep' Hermione said softly.

'I'll have to try that. I find that if I am doing something pleasant and energetic before I sleep, I don't have them.'

Hermione rolled her eyes in the darkness. She had an idea what 'something pleasant _and_ energetic' was where Blaise was concerned. 'Well perhaps you might like to rise and partake in a little light exercise on the floor – it may help you.' She responded, her voice somewhat wry.

'You know Hermione; I think you misjudge me sometimes.' Blaise said musingly

'I am not judging you at all, Blaise'

'Good' Blaise said his voice a little arrogant, 'you have nothing to fear; I don't plan to take advantage of our situation.'

Hermione felt herself grow a little angry, 'you most certainly won't because I won't allow you to do so.' She wondered if Blaise knew exactly who he was dealing with. She was not only a brilliant witch in theory; she had developed her practical skills incredibly during the war.

Blaise didn't respond and Hermione turned onto her side away from him and closed her eyes. 'Good night' she called softly.

'Night' responded Blaise.

------------------------------

Harry came out of the bath area clothed in his pajamas and grabbing the wand from the dresser, sent a cleaning spell at the bathroom. 'It's all yours' he said smiling at Draco who had stretched out on the bed after his erotic bathroom experience.

'Thanks' said Draco, standing up, picking up his fresh clothes and moving into the bath area. He undressed and stepped into the shower moving his face directly into the spray of the water. He briefly thought of asking Harry to return the back washing favor, but rejected the idea realizing that he would likely become excited during the act. He could only imagine Harry's reaction if he saw Draco standing before him with a raging hard on after a simple back wash. The fact that he had just satiated his needs some fifteen minutes before would not likely prevent a second arousal.

'Would you like me to get your back for you?' Harry called.

Absolutely not, thought Draco, 'Sure, if you don't mind' he said seconds later. The words had fallen from his mouth unbidden; it was as if his soul had overtaken his senses – or at least his tongue.

Harry entered the bath area and pulled a cloth from the rack as he moved toward the shower. Draco handed him the soap and moved away from the water, turning slightly so that his back was pointed directly at the Gryffindor. Draco's fear of arousal was already becoming a reality.

Harry washed Draco's back quickly yet thoroughly, from top to bottom and then handed Draco the cloth. Draco accepted the cloth without turning around, thanking Harry over his shoulder. To his dismay Harry did not immediately leave.

'I wonder exactly what Snape is doing. I mean the verdict in our case was that there was no excuse for what we had done. I don't see how he is going to be able to do anything about it.'

The last thing Draco wanted to do at the moment was carry on a conversation about Snape and what he might be doing. He wanted Harry to leave – immediately. He was fully aroused and fully embarrassed at the thought that Harry would see him.

'I don't know either, no idea at all really.' He said, his voice somewhat strained.

'I was thinking that perhaps they will try to gather a group of people who believe we were wrongly accused and petition the ministry.' Harry mused.

Harry's reflective voice indicated to Draco that he planned to continue with their ongoing conversation. He rubbed his hands against his face, 'I don't know, that could possibly be his plan. I'll think on it while I am showering and we can discuss it afterwards.'

Draco didn't want to sound rude, but Harry had to go. Harry seemed to get the message, he turned to leave, 'I just hope they figure something out, I would prefer to live here among wizards, but if they don't, I do have an alternate plan.'

Harry's voice had moved away, he seemed to have reached the bed area. Draco turned slowly toward the water and breathed a sigh of relief. He briefly wondered what Harry's alternate plan was – but at the moment his mind was calling his attention elsewhere.

Harry and Draco sat on the two comfortable chairs in the salon area a bit later that evening and Draco asked Harry about his alternate plan.

'I think our only alternative will be to take on an Animagus form and escape.' Harry said pensively.

'Umm, not a bad idea, not a bad idea at all. Do you know how it is done?'

'No idea, but I'll find out – my father and your mother's cousin were both Animagi'

'I know' Draco said musingly. He rather liked the idea in general.

'Well it may well come to that' declared Harry, 'perhaps there is a book about the transformation process in our little library.' Harry turned to look at the large number of volumes contained in their book case.

'Well we will have plenty of time to pursue them.' Draco said laughing a little. He stood up and went to the kitchen area. He grabbed a couple of bags of snack food that the room had provided along with two glasses and carried them to the table before the chairs in which they sat.

Harry smiled when he returned, raising his brows a little, 'good idea.'

Draco and Harry began eating and Draco drew out a pack of playing cards from beneath the table. The two played a few rounds of cards while they ate after which Draco announced he was tired and ready for bed.

Harry wasn't tired, he told Draco that he intended to stay up and read for a while and watched the Slytherin make his way to the bed. Harry pulled out a book and started to read and after about an hour caught himself drooping over the tome. He sat the book down on the table and moved toward the bed.

Draco was already asleep, he had fallen asleep on top of the coverlet again and he had only put on pajama bottoms; his muscular chest and abs – complete with the jealousy evoking six pack – was beautifully displayed. Harry wasn't concentrating on the six pack though; he was focusing on Draco's flesh. The sight of it once again brought to mind his long standing lack of sexual activity.

Harry moved into the bed and settled under the covers and began thinking about Ginny. They had never reconciled because he had been sent to Azkaban prior to being able to have a go at it. He had barely seen her at all during the three years of the battle, although she had participated like everyone else. Most of her work had been carried out from the Burrows where she and her mother spent time preparing various items required by the Order.

Harry didn't feel the love for her he once had, but he was certain that his diminished feelings were a result of the elongated period of separation between them. He had planned to see her and try and recapture those feelings if possible – she had always held a special place in his heart. On the few occasions he had found time and solitude to take care of his sexual needs, she had also found a place in his imaginings.

Harry was no longer a virgin however; he had been seduced several times over during a brief stint he had spent in America during the war. He had fallen temporarily in love with a young French woman of twenty who had been assigned to accompany him. They had spent a month there, seeking Voldemort who had moved frequently during the battle. It had turned out to be a false lead however and by the end of the trip, Harry had come to know the lovely Angelique much better and like her much less. He fell out of love as quickly as he had fallen in and upon his return had never seen her again. He'd not had sex again since that time, but it was something he certainly had planned to pursue after the war.

He turned and looked at Draco's body again, this time noting the cut of his chest muscles. He wondered how Draco had found time to build his body to its current magnificence during the war. His eyes wandered along Draco's arm muscles and down to the dark mark tattooed on the Slytherins forearm. The marks held no significance for Harry and he knew it held little importance for Draco now. The mark melded smoothly along his skin and Harry wondered if the texture of the mark was as smooth as it appeared. He stared at the mark becoming a little mesmerized; he felt a sudden urge to touch it. Without thinking he reached out with his fore finger and ran it lightly over the mark, noting that it was as smooth as it appeared.

Harry flushed and jerked his finger backwards when he saw Draco's eyes flicker open. Draco didn't say anything, he just stared at Harry, his eyes carrying an emotion Harry couldn't fathom. Draco slowly reached out and took Harry's finger with his hand. He carried it back to the mark and ran it slowly along the skin from top to bottom before releasing it.

Harry drew his hand back and smiled at the Slytherin. He imagined he was not the first to want to touch the dark mark upon Draco's arm. He was momentarily surprised however, when Draco reached forward with his own finger and began tracing the scar on his forehead. Almost everyone fixated on Harry's scar; he was used to that. However, very few people – in fact only one another person – Angelique – had ever traced it with a finger the way Draco was doing. And Angelique had never let her finger drop along his nose and quickly over his lips as Draco had.

Draco was lost in a cloud of lust, his finger moved slowly along the scar but he wasn't touching the scar in his mind – he was touching Harry. His finger moved rapidly downward along the nose of the Gryffindor and passed over his lips before he drew it swiftly away again.

Harry looked at Draco and the Slytherin was staring back at him.

'I've always wondered how your scar felt.' Draco said softly.

Harry had felt a strange sensation when Draco was caressing his scar – it was what made his touching his nose and lips seem out of place. It had felt like a sensual act – much like the back wash. He continued to stare into the grey eyes and words he regretted as they came moved through the air between them, 'my nose, my lips – have you always wondered how they felt as well?'

Draco's eyes fell away from Harry's, hooded beneath their lids. 'What do you mean?' Draco's voice held curiosity and none of the extraordinary feeling of lust making its way through his body.

Harry wished he hadn't mentioned it. It was obvious that Draco had not intentionally stroked his nose and lips – he had just been as mesmerized by the scar as he had been by the tattoo. Draco had probably not even realized he'd touched Harry's nose and lips. He was starting to regret having had sex with Angelique; it had opened his eyes to sensuality and was causing him to read more into normal actions than he should.

'I'm just kidding around' said Harry lightly. He smiled when Draco opened his eyes again and was a little surprised to see what looked to be relief in their grey depths.


	11. Discoveries

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from Harry Potter belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

Summary: Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. **

**Chapter Eleven: Discoveries**

Harry awoke early and noted that his roommate was still sound asleep next to him. He edged out of the bed and moved toward the bathroom. He had risen with a sense of purpose that left him feeling content; he was used to doing things and the thought of lazing around the room of requirement for the remaining weeks didn't attract him very much.

Now however, having thought of a new plan of action in the case that Snape could not help them; he was eager to search through the large number of volumes in their bookcase in an attempt to discover more about the Animagus transformation process.

He moved quietly about the room, preparing and eating his breakfast. He then moved over to the bookcase and began searching for a book that would help him. Passing over several tomes he came across one labeled 'Amorous Escapades and Transformations'. The title bewildered him a little and he pulled out the book and glanced at the first page. It turned out to be the tale of the amorous adventures of a wizard. The author had seduced a series of women through the use of various potions and spells and each of the adventures was related in detail. Harry was almost immediately engrossed, the tales were erotic and he read through the pages becoming thoroughly aroused.

Not wanting Draco to find him in such an exercise, when he finished the second tale, he reminded himself of his purpose and flipped quickly to the section entitled transformations. Harry sat down on the sofa and began to read and discovered himself once again immersed in a tale, but it had nothing to do with human to animal transformation. Rather it was the story of what the author called a transformation of self – an opening of his vista. It was an erotic tale of the sexual explorations of the author and his best friend, both of them heterosexual male wizards. The author's friend had been appalled when the author first touched him, and the author had felt an incredible amount of shame. However, soon both had 'opened their vistas' as the author put it. The author and his friend began watching one another while pleasing themselves and then began helping one another with the task. Finally the two began doing all types of things with one another – most of which had never crossed Harry's mind before.

In the book, the author's friend had not only overcome his disgust at his friends sexual advance, but had responded shortly thereafter with one of his own. Together they had discovered what the author called a sexual euphoria, a pleasure that was not attainable between a man and a woman. The descriptions were graphic, so graphic that Harry was completely captivated and drawn into the story – he felt almost as if he were present in the room with the wizards as they explored their lust. He felt himself becoming aroused by the tale's talk of caresses, kisses and touches in forbidden places. Angelique had touched him in his forbidden place once, her small finger barely passing through his anal opening. Her moist digit worked so soft and delicately, it had been deliciously pleasurable. However it had been only a finger tip.

Harry was so engrossed in the vivid descriptions detailed by the book he failed to see Draco awaken and move into the salon area.

'What are you reading' asked Draco casually standing before the Gryffindor.

Harry slammed the book shut and turned the cover onto his lap. He looked up, flushing a little, 'uh nothing, I thought it was transformations of a human to an Animagi but it turned out to be about the author's transformation of – self.'

Draco nodded and watched curiously as Harry raced to put the book back on the shelf and begin perusing the other titles.

Harry carefully kept his back to Draco, willing his arousal away. Unlike his stomach, his penis did not appear agreeable to obeying the demands of his mind – even with the force of magic behind it. Without another alternative, he stood moving along the bookcase for an inordinate amount of time until he felt his excitement finally begin to wane.

He heard Draco moving about the kitchen and he grabbed a book – the one before him whatever it was – and returned to the sofa. He opened the book on his lap and stared at the pages seeing a large amount of black script across the page, but acknowledging none of it. His mind was whirling with thoughts; the primary among them was how aroused he had become while reading the transformation portion of the book – the adventure of the author with his male companion.

-----------------

Blaise and Hermione had spent the day in Hogsmeade; walking hand in hand, peering at articles within the shops and eating both lunch and dinner in a small village café.

Blaise had plied Hermione with small kisses and affectionate hugs throughout the day and she had responded to his overtures and made a few of her own. As they headed back to the motel, still hand in hand, Hermione mused about how easy it had been to act lovingly toward Blaise. In truth she had enjoyed kissing him and his hugs were warm and snug. It felt very real to her; it didn't seem like an act at all – but that might be, she thought, because she had had so little experience with romance. She had no idea if the people who had seen them had thought it as real as it seemed to her.

When they reached the room, Blaise fell onto the bed and sighed loudly. His gesture made Hermione wince a little; obviously the whole day had simply been trying for him.

In fact it had been. Blaise found Hermione beautiful and certainly shaggable, but he had no real feelings of attraction for her beyond that. His mind easily separated purebloods from all else, and all else was considered by him to be unsatisfactory. The day had been nothing more than a long tiring day of acting for him – with the only bright spot being that Hermione seemed to be falling for him. That would assist them in carrying out their plan and assist him in his personal plan – to have Hermione's naked body beneath him, thrashing against the sheets.

Hermione sat down on the bed and pulled the remote from the bedside table.

'Television?' Blaise asked his expression and tone indicating he would rather not have it on.

Hermione smiled and put the remote down again, 'you don't like television?'

'Not really, the programs are somewhat less than entertaining – muggles you know.'

Hermione shrugged a little, 'well my parents are muggles – I grew up with television.'

Blaise's face had stretched into a smile, but the reminder of her heritage sent a small twinge of distaste through his chest. 'Well perhaps just tonight we can forego it. I am not in the mood to hear them prattling on at the moment. It was a long day.'

'It was' agreed Hermione in order to sound as casual as he did. In reality she was feeling that it had been a long and lovely day.

'I think' said Blaise as he arose from the bed, 'we should call it a night. We have another long day tomorrow.' He pulled his shirt over his head and began kicking his boots off.'

'I guess you are right' agreed Hermione. She found herself slightly mesmerized by the sight of his muscular chest, but forced herself to stand up and move to the chest of drawers where she kept her night wear.

When Hermione returned from the bathroom, Blaise was already tucked under the sheets, resting against the pillow with his hands behind his head. He looked at her and smiled.

Hermione returned his smile and then moved into the bed, not quite as careful as she had been the night before in keeping as far a distance as possible between Blaise and herself.

'Goodnight' he said cheerfully and then leaned and kissed her on the lips. He immediately backed away and began to laugh lightly, 'damn, sorry about that – it is difficult to stop the role acting.'

Hermione was pleasantly surprised by the kiss, but she didn't believe him. She turned to him and smiled, 'its alright' she said. She closed her eyes and began to think that perhaps she was not the only one forming feelings of attraction.

-----------------

Harry was in the shower. It was late evening and the two young men had just finished a round of exercise followed by a light dinner. Draco sat on the bed awaiting his turn in the shower and hoping that Harry would ask for his back to be washed again.

His mind was full of images of his roommate – the last time Harry had showered; his naked chest during their work out; his naked form lying against the coverlet of their bed – the latter he had invented. He shook his head a little and wondered where his obsession with his roommate would end. He wanted to touch him, move close enough to his face to feel his breath and to smell him. Then he began thinking he was going out of his mind.

Draco noted Harry's clothes that he had removed to shower lying on the floor near the entrance to the bathing area. His desire to feed his senses surged to the front of his mind and he found himself moving toward the pile of clothing and picking up the shirt Harry had worn. He pulled the garment to his nose and breathed in the smell of his roommate. It was as he remembered; Harry's scent had filled his nostrils during those nights when he had hugged the Gryffindor to give him warmth against illness – the same light musky smell permeated the shirt. Draco buried his face into the soft material; losing himself in the smell, his head spinning with a strange kind of euphoria.

'Draco? What are you doing?'

Draco hadn't heard the shower stop or Harry moving about in the bathroom pulling on his lightweight pants. He hadn't heard him move into the room and he hadn't noticed when _Harry had noticed him_. Draco's eyes flickered upward and he met the Gryffindor's stare, his eyes wide and filled with emotion. He slowly opened his fingers and let the shirt drop to the floor before him, revealing his flushed face.

Harry stood staring at Draco with a slightly confused expression.

Draco pulled himself together quickly, 'I'm sorry – I was curious – I mean, the cleaning spell we use – the clothes come out smelling just as they did when the Hogwarts elves used to clean our bedding. I just wondered if it were only my clothes or all of our clothes.' The excuse was so poor, Draco felt his face growing hotter and so he turned quickly and began gathering his things for the shower.

'Oh' responded Harry. He bent quickly and picked up his shirt together with the rest of his clothing and then moved to where the wand sat on the kitchen table. He returned to the bath area sending a cleaning spell and then did the same to the clothes he held. He began folding the garments and tucking them back into his chest of drawers. He hadn't believed Draco's excuse for smelling his shirt; although he was not sure what exactly the Slytherin had been doing. His mind began assimilating thoughts and memories and vague notions that had been on the outskirts of his mind started coming into focus.

Harry watched Draco move into the shower area and then he walked to the bed and stretched out under the coverlet. It seemed almost absurd that Draco would be taken with him, but he couldn't think of any other reason why Draco would want to smell his shirt. Draco being taken with him made sense of some of the other strange behavior his roommate had been showing lately as well. Harry had caught Draco looking at his body while they did their exercises. He had assumed his companion was comparing their torsos as he himself had done previously, but his mind began placing a different spin on it. He recalled the sensual backwash and the way the Slytherin had stroked the scar on his forehead.

Harry began to wonder if his mind was inventing and enlarging on Draco's actions; it was highly possible that he was allowing the book that he had read earlier to put thoughts in his head. The idea that Draco held some odd sort of attraction for him seemed almost preposterous.

Harry's mind returned to the fantasies in the book; the description of the delights awaiting those who 'dared unleash the chains binding their minds to traditional moral behavior'. He began imagining himself lying on the bed and Draco next to him, touching his body with the smooth caresses his companion had used to touch his scar. He remembered the silky feeling of Draco's skin under his finger when he ran it along the dark mark on the Slytherin's forearm. Harry turned onto his side and closed his eyes, immediately and deliberately turning his thoughts to what type of Animagus form he would like to have – he would have to explain that oddity to the Slytherin eventually.

When Draco arrived in the bedroom area after showering, Harry appeared to be asleep. Draco moved carefully onto the bed and snuggled comfortably under the coverlet. He looked at Harry's still form and felt a rush of sensation flow through his body. His lust for the Gryffindor was rising – he didn't understand it, but he had accepted it. He felt the need to touch Harry again. He realized the danger of doing so; Harry had caught him smelling his clothes and most likely had not believed his excuse. His action appeared to have left Harry confused; however, if he awoke and found Draco touching him, he would likely know exactly what was going on with his roommate. Draco knew he should wait – he could 'accidentally' touch him the next evening, it would make things more believable.

Draco lay staring at Harry's back for a very long time, all the while feeling an increasing need to make contact. His body had begun reacting to the tension and desire he was feeling; his heart was racing and his arousal was pressing urgently against his belly. He closed his eyes and his mind began filling with visions of Harry's body once again, adding heat to his already elevated state of arousal. He reached down and moved his hand over his groin and knew he would have to rise shortly to sate his need.

Draco opened his eyes and his arm seemed to move slowly forward of its own accord, waiting had become out of the question. His initial contact was tentative, his finger moved slowly along Harry's back, lightly – solely against the material of Harry's pajama top. The Gryffindor didn't awake and emboldened, Draco increase the pressure of his finger slightly, just until Harry's pajama top made the merest contact with his skin beneath it. Draco's finger trailed up along the path it had fallen. When Harry did not stir, he added a finger and moved slowly downward again.

Harry was wide awake – he had yet to fall asleep. He felt the tip of Draco's finger moving along his back and lay frozen. He knew he had been right – the Slytherin did have some sort of odd attraction for him. The feel of Draco's finger moving along his back sent a small shiver of warmth through his body and he didn't move an inch. His mind was racing however; passages from the book began to flow through his mind.

_I was very surprised when a week after my friend had had his negative reaction to my touch, he moved to touch me. He moved his fingers gently along my arm one day while we sat having tea. Our eyes met and I knew that he had come around to understanding what I had felt the day I touched him. He kept touching me and I became aroused; he saw my arousal and smiled, continuing to caress my arm. I slowly began rubbing my groin and after many moments (not without embarrassment), I freed myself from my pants and began to stroke myself before his eyes. There was so much pleasure in performing the action before my friend, I didn't last an entire minute before succumbing to my burgeoning libido. I cleaned myself with my wand and when I had, I was surprised to see that-_

Draco had added another finger to his light caresses-

_My friend had taken out his member and was slowly stroking it before my eyes. It was captivating although I had sated myself only moments before. I watched him pleasing himself and by the time he was moving through orgasm, I was once again on my way to a second arousal-_

Three fingers of Draco's hand were moving in a slow circular pattern just at the nape of Harry's neck. He could tell by the very slight shake of the bed that Draco had begun pleasing himself. Harry felt his heart began to pound heavily within his chest and he noted, with absolutely no amazement that his own member was fully aroused. He heard Draco's breathing increase in strength behind him, and the pressure of his fingers became carelessly heavy against the nape of his neck. Suddenly the fingers left his back and Draco left the bed, moving quickly toward the salon area and enclosing himself in the bathroom.

Harry reached down and moved a hand over his groin attempting to momentarily sate his rising desire. It was physical – he had no attraction for Draco. It was the book – the damned book had put wayward thoughts into his head. Dark pleasures, heretofore unknown delights, incomparable gratification and sexual euphoria – it was nonsense meant solely to excite the reader. However, his state of arousal was not nonsense and he wondered how he might sate himself at this point. He couldn't do anything in the bed – if Draco was to return…

It seemed to Harry that it took Draco an extremely long time to return to the bed. When he finally did, the Gryffindor pretended to awaken from the movement and he got up slowly and made his way to the bathroom. Harry's visions were unique while he sated himself; Ginny was the furthest thing from his mind.

Harry stopped suddenly as he walked back toward the bedroom area from the bathroom sometime later. He starred at the large expanse of bed before him – Draco lying to one side, now apparently asleep. Harry was remembering something the Slytherin had told him the day they had entered. Draco said he had asked the room of requirement for a comfortable place for them to live in for three weeks. He remembered seeing the bed and thinking it strange that there was just the one – but it was the answer to Draco's request – and that request had included Harry's comfort as well.

Harry felt his heart begin to race a little as he once again moved to slip under the coverlet on his side of the bed.

* * *


	12. The Colors of Affection

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from Harry Potter belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

Summary: Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, they are very encouraging! **

**Chapter Twelve: The Colors of Affection**

Harry awoke to the enthusiastic greeting of his arousal. It was begging for attention as it often did in the morning. He was use to ignoring its pleadings; there had been little time for mundane pleasures during the war. However, in the peaceful environment of the room of requirement, he found himself more sensitive to its demands.

Harry slowly turned his body one hundred and eighty degrees in order to look at his roommate. Draco was still sleeping, curled up on his side of the bed, his hands balled in relaxed fists and tucked against his chest. Harry moved slowly and deserted their bed with as little movement as possible. He lifted his glasses from the bedside table and placed them across his nose as he walked quickly toward the bookshelf. When he arrived he pulled out one of the tomes it held and then began walking swiftly away again. However, he paused after taking only a few steps and returned to the bookshelf. He quickly reached for a second tome before making his way to the bathroom. Harry grabbed a handful of tissue and then moved toward the private room.

Harry tucked one of the books under his arm and entered the room, closing the door softly behind him. Pulling the second book he had selected from beneath his arm, he laid it on top of the chest, noting the title and then sat down in the sole chair the room provided. He opened the book still in his hands and flipped rapidly through the pages until he reached the section he was searching for. Moving the book to rest in his lap at the edge of his knees, he bent forward slightly and began to read.

_My friend and I really had no notion of how to go about what we wished to accomplish; there were no instructional books that I knew of (hence my decision to write this one) and we had no previous experience to guide us. My friend suggested that we would require some sort of lubricant and I agreed; we didn't know what to use, body moistening potion seemed too thick, so we settled upon oil. I had linseed oil I used to create a chicken dish I am fond of and we decided it would work effectively. _

_We were unsure how we should go about inserting it; my friend suggested that we merely cover our finger with the liquid and if more was required we would continue to add more at a later time. Well my friends; that turned out to be good thinking. I dipped my finger into the oil I had poured out into a small bowl and began kissing my friends neck. From our previous sessions I knew he liked that very much and his small moans told me he was once again enjoying it. I pushed him backward onto the sofa and I slowly edged my finger around the lobes of his buttocks and into the crevice between them._

Harry reached one of his hands into his pajama bottoms, carefully balancing the book on his knees with his free hand.

_I moved my finger slowly, edging it inside of my friend's body while I continued kissing and nibbling at his neck. It was evident that he was enjoying the sensations I was evoking, so I gently pressed my finger forward until I had reached a rather profound depth. I began easing it in and out of his body, slowly at first and then with a greater velocity and eventually my finger was fully encased within him. My friend took a hold of himself and began stroking as I continued my pursuit of his enjoyment. He began thrashing beneath me, exuberant, as we worked and shortly he found my mouth with his lips and began kissing me rather furiously. _

_He suddenly jerked his mouth from my lips and cried, 'now Edgar! I want to feel it now!' I knew what he wanted of course, we had discussed it and it was the reason we had both undressed – just in case. I carefully removed my finger and moved to coat my manhood with the linseed oil. I returned to my friend who appeared to be on the brink of some kind of eclectic ecstasy, and I moved beside him in order to insert my penis where my finger had been. I moved slowly so as not to hurt him and edged myself into his eagerly awaiting body. I thrust forward slowly but deliberately as he continued to move his hand feverishly along his own member. His body tensed at my action and he cried out – but he begged me not to stop and shortly he moved into a state he later described as 'unequalled bliss'. After a short series of gentle but firm thrusts, I was able to penetrate him fully. _

_He was moaning and writhing with delight as I began rocking against his body; his face carried a celestial euphoria I had never seen before – on the face of any man – and it sent my own excitement soaring. Shortly thereafter, I was watching my friend move through an explosive orgasm. He let out a ferocious groan, accompanied by his seed sailing across his belly and chest. The sight sent me zipping toward climax and moments later I threw my head back moaning wildly, as the most dynamic and exhilarating orgasm I had ever felt in my life wrenched its way through my body. I felt a gush of -_

Harry closed his eyes, his own fierce orgasm rocking his body with waves of pleasure. The sensations shooting through him were quite unlike any he had felt previously; they were so intense and so overwhelming, they left his heart pounding and his senses reeling. The book that had sat on the precipice of his knees fell heavily to the floor before him crushing his toes, but he barely noticed; he was far too absorbed in the incredible passion flowing through him – incited by the images the book had provoked.

Draco awoke and looked about him. He noticed Harry was not in the bed and then he noticed his roommate's absence from the room. He arose and peered about him and then cautiously moved toward the bathroom area and peaked inside. Finding it empty, he felt heart began to race a little; had Harry felt Draco touching him during the night and fled from their sanctuary? He felt himself growing a bit anxious and then noticed that the door to the private room was closed.

'Harry' he called out tentatively.

Harry heard his name and quickly stood up. He had just begun to reach a state of tranquility following his heated exercise when he heard Draco's voice. He took quick note of his situation; he didn't note anything untoward about his appearance, so he moved quickly to the door and popped his head out.

'Yes?'

Draco breathed a sigh of relief; but he felt only minimally better; why had Harry enclosed himself in the private room? He hoped Harry merely required a private place to deal with his personal needs and that it had nothing to do with Draco touching him the evening before.

'Everything alright?' he asked as tentatively as he had called Harry's name.

'Perfect' came the cheerful reply, 'I'm just reading a bit, I didn't want to disturb your sleep; apparently I did yesterday' Harry added.

'Ah, you didn't disturb me' Draco said a smile crossing his features. He was relieved. Obviously the Gryffindor had not awoken the evening before until he had returned from the bathroom – he hadn't felt Draco touching him. 'I'm going to shower – unless you want to?' Draco raised his brows in question.

Harry stepped hesitantly into the room, still unsure that his clothing was properly organized, 'no, I'll shower after you, go ahead. I want to finish the chapter I am reading.'

Draco nodded, 'ok, enjoy' he said, turning toward his chest of drawers.

Harry moved back into the private room, closing the door behind him. He waited until he heard the shower running before quickly leaving the private room and heading to the bedroom area. He grasped the wand and returned to the private room, causing the tissue he had used to vanish. He then performed a cleaning spell on himself and the pajamas – just in case – before retrieving the books and replacing them on the bookshelf.

Harry moved rapidly to the sofa and sat down. His gaze was fixed on the table before him as he began to think. He would of course pretend that he had not felt Draco touching him the evening before. However, the question that was nibbling at the forefront of his mind was whether or not the Slytherin would touch him again.

Harry had ceased to feel that the arousing stories he read in the transformation section of the book were simply meant to inflame. Certainly they did – but he had a sneaking suspicion that they aroused the reader because they were incredibly true to life; just as the section about the author's adventures with women in the first section had been. But that was not the section that excited him – it was the transformation section that kindled an excitement within him unlike anything he had experienced before.

Harry pulled his knees up until his feet were resting on the sofa and closed his arms about his legs. Reading was one thing and doing the things one read about was another. The thought of experiencing some of the things the author spoke of intrigued him. He began to wonder what it would feel like to be an active participant instead of just a reader. He realized with some surprise that his thoughts brought no feelings of shame with them, only a deep sense of curiosity – and the familiar feeling of anticipation that always rose within him when the opportunity to venture into an unknown realm presented itself.

------------------

The day started out for Blaise and Hermione much as the previous day had. They moved hand and hand through the streets of Hogsmeade, pausing to look in various shops. Today however, the two spoke to the shopkeepers in all of the stores they entered. The conversation always miraculously turned to the post war efforts of the Order and the couple's unhappiness with the treatment they had received from that establishment.

Blaise continued with his frequent kisses and hugs and Hermione followed suit finding herself more captivated with her companion by the hour. It was not just the tokens of affection; Blaise and she were speaking quite a lot on various topics while they walked through the village and she was coming to see why people found him charming. He was knowledgeable, polite, funny, and a good listener – he actually remembered minor details about the events and experiences she shared with him.

After supper, the couple passed through Knockturn alley. While the stores no longer claimed to cater to the dark arts – the Ministry had prohibited it after the war – Blaise knew that the stores still stocked and sold many forbidden items to a select few. The couple carried out their normal 'defamation of the Order' routine – a bit more carefully – within the stores along the famed alley and then walked back toward the center of the village to do a little more rabble rousing.

However, on their way the couple heard a whispered voice hissing at them, 'Zabini' it said quickly several times in succession. The couple turned and saw a man standing at the edge of one of the corner stores. He was a tall, thin man with blonde hair that looked almost white against the shadow of the brick building beside him. Blaise gripped Hermione's hand tightly and moved forward, reaching out with his free hand to shake the man's hand.

'Rogers, well met' said Blaise.

Blaise's greeting had sounded pleasant, but Hermione heard a touch of wariness in his tone and she noticed that his stance had become a little tense.

Blaise relinquished her hand and placed his arm about her waist, 'this is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend' he said mildly. But there was an edge to his voice, 'Hermione this is my friend Earl Rogers. Perhaps you remember him – he was a 7th term house mate of mine the year we began at Hogwarts.'

'Glad to meet you' Hermione said firmly, stretching her hand out. 'I'm sorry; I don't remember you from Hogwarts.'

The man took Hermione's hand and carried it to his lips, 'charmed' he said – stretching out the word. He frowned slightly at her after releasing her hand, 'you were not in Slytherin house, which house were you a member of?'

Hermione felt Blaise tightening his grip on her hand once more. She wondered if he wanted her to lie – there was really little point in doing so; the man could easily find out what house she had belong to, 'Gryffindor' she said smiling a little.

The man raised his brows and looked to Blaise and then back at Hermione. He frowned slightly, 'You were a good friend of the fleeing hero – Harry Potter – weren't you? I seem to remember you – you were quite an exceptional student if my memory serves.' Roger's smiled a little slyly, 'However I certainly remember you during the war effort – when you were working for the _Order_.' Something rather nasty had passed through Rogers' tone as he uttered the final word.

'Yes' said Hermione allowing a moue of disgust cross her features. Pulling her hand from Blaise's grip she pushed her straightened hair behind her ears with her fingers – not without affectation. 'I was working with the Order until recently. They decided that I was no longer fit to work for them however and withdrew my assistant status.' Hermione's tone was infused with displeasure.

Rogers raised his brows once again, 'how sad for you, although' the man tilted his head slightly, 'I take it you are unhappy about losing your position?'

Hermione narrowed her eyes, 'it was vastly unfair; we were accused of assisting the escapees – Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy – a blatant falsehood. A good number of people were summarily dismissed from service for the same reason.' Hermione's face cleared, 'frankly, I am happy about it now; I am beginning to see the establishment for what it really is.'

The older Slytherin shook his head slowly, his face inscrutable. He turned to Blaise, 'so how long have the two of you been together?'

Blaise's smile appeared, 'Several months' he turned to look at Hermione, 'I think I have finally found a woman I can get serious about, Earl.'

Roger's eyes widened and his mouth creased in a wicked grin, 'how interesting. Congratulations.' His grin slowly faded and his pale blue eyes bore into Blaise's, 'I believe that you and I have a little unfinished business, Zabini' he said, his tone somewhat terse.

Blaise's eyes filled with some emotion Hermione couldn't read and he grabbed her hand once more. 'Not now, Rogers' Blaise responded; the pitch of his tone carried a note of danger.

'Oh, I think now is exactly when we have to – handle the matter, Blaise.' Roger's tone had grown cold.

Hermione noticed that Roger's hand was moving upward as if he might be thinking about drawing his wand. She felt a small shiver run along her spine and she looked quickly at Blaise. Hermione suddenly gasped. Blaise had drawn his wand fast as lightening and sent a hex at Rogers; the man's eyes widened with surprise and seconds later he dropped heavily to the ground. He appeared to be dead – Hermione felt no energy coming from the man.

Blaise aimed another curse at the fallen man and then moved quickly forward. Looking about him to ensure no one was watching, he grabbed a hold of the man's hands and dragged him out of sight behind the building.

Blaise was gone for such a long period of time, Hermione became worried and she began walking toward the back of the building. However, after taking two steps, Blaise came stepping around the corner and quickly moved toward her. He grabbed Hermione's arm, 'let's go.' He said softly, his tone laced with urgency.

Hermione felt a deep sense of foreboding as she allowed Blaise to tug her quickly through the streets of Hogsmeade toward the forest area from which they normally apparated to their motel. When they reached the forest, Blaise sent a quick nod in her direction and apparated them to the muggle town where their motel was located. Hermione jerked her hand from his the moment they arrived and turned to face him, standing very close.

'What is going on? What did you do to him?' Hermione's tone was a little wild.

'Listen' Blaise said, his tone chastising, 'that had nothing to do with our plan; we cannot talk about it here, wait until we return to our room.' With that he gripped her hand once more and led her quickly toward the motel.

When they reached the privacy of their room, Hermione immediately turned toward Blaise, her face flushed, 'what did you do to that man? He looked…dead, I felt no energy from him.'

Blaise began pulling off his coat and a small half smile crossed his lips, 'you needn't worry, I didn't harm him' he replied with his normal cool reserve, hanging his coat inside the wardrobe.

Hermione was breathing rather heavily, both from having walked quickly to the room and from the anxiety she felt within, 'are you certain – he – he had no energy about him, Blaise.'

Blaise turned to face Hermione again and noted that she had not moved. She stood staring at him with fright in her eyes, her breath a series of light panting sounds. He pressed his hands onto her shoulders and met her eyes, 'I haven't any reason to kill him; we just have – a little unfinished business that I haven't time to deal with right now. I am sure we will see him in the future at which point your conscience will be assuaged.'

His tone had been firm, his eyes carried sincerity and the words had spilled effortlessly from his mouth, but Hermione had grave doubts that Earl Rogers would ever appear anywhere in the future.

Hermione pulled from his hold and turned toward the bed, not knowing quite what to say or do. She felt him come up behind her, standing so close she could feel the heat from his body.

Blaise moved his hands to her arms, gripping them lightly, 'you have to learn to trust me Hermione' he said softly, his tone embracing her, 'if I were a cold blooded assassin, do you think that Snape would allow me to become involved in his plans?'

Hermione felt Blaise's warm breath against her hair as he spoke and his closeness set her heart racing. The words he had uttered mattered not at all, it was his tone that had sent her senses flying about. Her body appeared to be defying her mind – she was still debating whether or not she believed him to be a cold hearted murderer. She noted with some dismay that the debate going on in her mind was inexplicably losing relevance.

'Snape is no fool, Hermione' Blaise added his hands moving almost imperceptibly in a small motion against her arms.

She wanted to believe him – her body seemed to require it of her. His point about Snape involving him in their plan did give her reason to have faith in him; it was unlikely that the professor would have called on Blaise to assist them if he could not be trusted. Although it would depend on exactly what level of trust Snape had required from Blaise.

It was important that she maintain good relations with Blaise so that they could successfully accomplished their part of the plan – Harry's life depended on it. Yes, that is why she must believe Blaise, why she must trust him, why it was okay for him to stand so close to her back that every hair on her body was standing on end.

'I – I suppose you're right' Hermione gasped a little breathlessly. Blaise was moving his lips almost undetectably against the strands of her hair, his breath, warm – no – hot against her sensitive scalp.

'Of course I am' said Blaise soothingly. He knew that he was causing Hermione a great deal of turmoil inside. He had planned to do so. He didn't want her thinking about Earl Rogers anymore or what their private business had entailed. He knew just the way to take her mind away from that topic – a small taste of his seductive charm would do the trick. It appeared to be working as he knew it would – it always did.

Although their adventure had just begun, they had spent a good deal of time together. Not enough time however, for her to fall prey to a seduction – under normal circumstances. However Blaise knew from experience that the seduction timetable was considerably shortened when he was the seducer – and the circumstances were always far from normal when he was included in the picture.

Hermione felt Blaise's mouth move slowly downward until his hot breath was upon her neck; he had used his chin to push her hair backward and allow his warm lips to access the skin just behind her ear. She closed her eyes and relished the feel of his nearness and the small, almost insignificant, brush of his lips against her skin. She didn't want to move, but something inside of her soul; some small vestige of self-protection she retained, caused her to edge from his grasp.

She turned to face him, her eyes blinking rather rapidly, 'I – yes – you are right of course. I am sorry, that was your private business. Are we returning to Hogsmeade?'

Blaise smiled languidly, sitting down on the bed and flicking a small piece of lint from his pants at the knee, 'No. I believe that we have had adequate _outdoor _activity for today.' His eyes had moved to meet hers as he spoke and his expression made it perfectly clear to her that he did not feel their _indoor_ activity had been sufficient.

Hermione began recapturing her flailing senses, 'good, then I will shower; I want to retire early and _sleep_' she replied, gazing at Blaise with a bit of challenge in her expression.

Blaise was still smiling and his tone dropped several decibels, 'as you wish, I wasn't thinking about sleeping, however.'

Hermione's eyes narrowed, 'well I am quite tired, what is it you wish to do?'

Blaise's expression turned slightly wicked, 'watch you sleep.'

Hermione's expression struggled between surprise and uncertainty; she was unsure whether he was flirting with her or there was some real need for him to watch over her. His expression and his previous actions indicated that the former was likely the case. She swallowed, 'wha-what?' she sputtered at last.

'You asked me what I wished to do and I told you,' Blaise replied, 'watch you sleep.'

Hermione's discomfort was evident in her tone, 'I don't need anyone to watch me sleep' she declared.

Blaise allowed his eyes to rove slowly upward from her legs along every inch of her body until he met her eyes once more, 'you needn't become so…suspicious.'

Hermione glared at Blaise, 'you said you would not take advantage of our situation and-'

Blaise interrupted her coolly, 'I have no intention of doing so. I merely want to ensure that your sleep is undisturbed.'

Hermione's eyes grew a bit wide, 'is there a possibility of danger?'

Blaise's smile proved to her that there was a distinct possibility of peril, only not of the type she referred to, 'always' he responded.

Hermione stood regarding him for a moment; he was being intentionally vague. She was unsure what his purpose was; if it was to frustrate her, it was working.

'Is there some specific danger?' Hermione asked wearily, figuring she would not get a straight reply.

Blaise narrowed his eyes slightly in her direction, 'didn't Snape warn you that our portion of his plan would include danger?'

'Yes' responded Hermione, 'but he hadn't mentioned that my companion might be the source of it' she added cuttingly.

'You have nothing to worry about on my account, I told you, I'll never take advantage of you' Blaise replied haughtily.

Hermione starred at the arrogant man before her and grudgingly admitted to herself that she believed him. She just wished she didn't find him so damn attractive. She had an idea that he could easily declare he wouldn't take advantage of her because he knew he wouldn't have to do so to get what he wanted.

A seductive smile pushed the arrogance from Blaise's handsome face, 'run along and shower, I am sure it will feel – _delicious._' The final word was almost a whisper.

Hermione actually felt the word delicious sizzle through her body as it dripped from his lips. He was simply too sensual, too charming and too good looking; his cool reserve permeated through his every word and action. And he was way too polite – excruciatingly so – that above everything else made him extremely dangerous, in many ways.

Hermione forced herself to move slowly toward the chest of drawers intending to find the most fortifying evening wear available – she hoped Snape had provided her with something substantial.

-------------

Harry and Draco were seated on the two comfortable chairs in the salon area discussing spells and potions. It was a topic that interested both young men very much; both had increased their knowledge of hexes, curses, potions and other spells tremendously during the three year stretch of the war.

Draco began speaking of love potions and the two were laughing and joking like two school boys. Both had a maturity far beyond their twenty years when it came to the use and practice of magic. However the war had not provided an equal opportunity for their development in all areas. Certain aspects of their emotional and social development had stagnated during the three year period – sexual relations and all things sexual being one of those aspects.

'Well' said Draco, summing up the discussion, 'the point is one must be very wary when accepting anything to drink from women.'

Harry laughed nodding his head, 'or chocolates!'

Draco cocked his head, raising his eyebrows in question at the Gryffindor.

Harry began to tell him about receiving chocolates laced with a love potion from Romilda Vane during their 6th term at Hogwarts. Harry went on to explain that Hermione had warned him against eating them, but he had been unable to stop Ron from doing so. The story of Ron's antics after eating the chocolates had Draco roaring with laughter; he laughed so hard his eyes began to water.

When their laughter subsided Draco wiped at his moistened eyes and looked at Harry, 'you know something, you are lucky to have friends like Ron and Hermione out there fighting for you.'

Harry nodded, biting his lower lip a bit; he missed his friends dreadfully and felt a pang in his heart at their undergoing danger on his behalf. In addition there were others, like the Weasleys and Remus Lupin who loved him and would do all in their power to help him now. 'I am very lucky. I do have really wonderful friends.' He looked at Draco, 'you likely have friends doing the same for you.'

Draco shrugged, 'I doubt it. Most of my friends wouldn't risk their necks for me – well – perhaps one, but I doubt Snape would ask him to assist.'

'Pansy, Gregory or Vincent?' asked Harry, trying to remember Draco's friends. The only one's he could recall off hand were his old henchmen Crabbe and Goyle and of course his groupie Pansy Parkinson.

Draco laughed, 'god no. Crabbe and Goyle were not really friends at all, they hung around me for the status it afforded them and Pansy – well she fancied herself in love with me. I liked her, at times I liked her a lot, but we never had anything serious. I haven't talked with any of them since the start of the war. In reality, the only true friend I had at Hogwarts was Blaise Zabini.'

Harry nodded, 'ah yeah.'

Draco smiled a little, 'for some reason we became fast friends during our last term at Hogwarts – he knew then that I was headed down the wrong road and tried to convince me not to over-extend myself. He didn't realize I had already become a sworn death eater though. He too became involved with the death eaters, although it's funny; in a way he didn't. He never received the mark – he just worked with me against the Order doing Voldemort's bidding.'

'Voldemort allowed that?' Harry's tone and expression held mild surprise.

'Blaise never met Voldemort I don't think – he just assisted me as necessary when I called on him.' Draco laughed, 'he just loved danger. When I recanted I told him to come with me and work for the order – but he laughed and said he preferred to wander on his own for a while. But later Voldemort began seeking him. That is when he recanted; even though he wasn't a sworn death eater, everyone knew he had worked for the dark side and the Order required him to recant. He did so mainly for protection, but the Order offered danger too and he liked that.'

Harry looked at Draco a little pensively, 'to be honest, I never trusted him. He didn't seem so hot on the Order either.'

Draco smiled a little and shrugged, 'he wasn't particularly hot on the Order, but he needed the security it offered and hungered for adventure. He told me that another thing that drove him there was that he was wondering what had become of me – he was perhaps the only person other than Snape who did wonder. My parents were in Azkaban by then and in reality the two of them were the only people in the free world who gave a crap about me at all.'

Harry looked at Draco with a bit of compassion in his eyes, 'well that's changed now, I give a crap what happens to you – to both of us – and no matter what, I am going to see to it that we get through this with our skin intact.'

Draco laughed, but there was gratefulness and appreciation for the Gryffindor in his eyes.

Harry stood, 'I'm for bed; it has been a long day.'

'Me too' concurred Draco noting the fact that his heart had started racing at the mention of the word bed.

Harry put on his pajamas and crawled into the large bed, tucking himself under the cozy coverlet. He watched Draco changing and allowed his eyes to move over the Slytherin's body. Harry felt a small flame of desire erupt within him. It was not caused by the sight of the Slytherin's body precisely, but rather by the opportunity that Draco's body offered – a chance to venture into an exciting unknown realm.

Harry had the feeling that his room mate would not be averse to joining him in exploring some of the tantalizing experiences detailed in the transformation section of the amorous book. Harry didn't know how far he was willing to take those experiences – perhaps not far at all. At this point, Draco's finger making a trail along his back was enough to set off a small firestorm within him.

Draco made his way to the bed and moved under the coverlet, he had brought the wand and used it to dim the lights until the room's furnishings were barely discernable.

'Night' Harry said, sitting up and pulling off his pajama top. 'It is rather hot tonight' he added as he moved back under the coverlet, pulling it up only to the edge of his hip bone. He turned onto his side leaving his back exposed to the Slytherin.

'Goodnight' responded Draco, turning onto his side as well and staring at Harry's back with utter lust.

Draco lay thinking that the organ responsible for regulating his testosterone level must have stopped functioning. He didn't remember his sexual needs being so great in the past. It seemed as if he required constant gratification – every time he lay in bed next to Harry. It didn't seem to matter how many times they rested; every conscious moment they spent together in a bed, he felt his desire rising – and it always included the need to make contact with his room mate. He took a deep breath and tried to bring his lust under control.

Harry wondered if Draco would act upon the small offer he had made for the Slytherin to touch him. He knew Draco was staring at him, he could feel his room mates eyes boring into his back. He felt his body growing hot as he continued to think about it. He had a mad desire to once again feel the electric surges that had passed through him the night before when Draco's fingers were moving along his back and against his neck.

He felt the pressure and movement of the bed as Draco turned over – clearly removing himself from the temptation Harry had laid before him. Harry felt a deflating sensation move through his chest – but it only lasted a moment. If his room mate wanted to act with reserve and control, so be it – but that did not mean he had to do so.

Harry slowly turned to his other side and stared at the silk pajama clad back of his room mate. A small smile played about his lips as he slowly began moving his hand, his finger stretched out leading the way, across the small distance that separated his body from Draco's relaxed frame.


	13. Night Moves

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from Harry Potter belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

Summary: Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing. I am glad you guys are enjoying the story.**

If you like humor Sensibly Tainted, try 'Harry Potter and the Libido War' by the author 'Cecilia my Beauty'. Everyone in the story goes momentarily OOC, but it is short and it had me laughing my ass off from start to finish.

**Chapter Thirteen: Night Moves **

The small smile that was playing about Harry's mouth began to fade as his finger neared his roommate's back. The very small distance between them began to seem like a vast canyon; it was as if the entire world – his entire world had slickly moved into slow motion. Harry felt his heart begin to pump a little wildly and he suddenly realized he was holding his breath.

Harry's finger was less than a centimeter from its goal when Harry remembered to breathe again. He took a deep breath to quell his anxiety and softly allowed his finger to make contact with the silky pajama top that covered Draco's back. The material was thin however, so his touch, though light, pressed the smooth material of the pajama top tightly against the Slytherin's back. Harry saw his roommate's body rise slightly, tensing in recognition of his touch.

Draco felt the tip of Harry's finger press softly against his back and his body had reacted before his mind had a chance to register what his senses had already acknowledged. When Harry's finger began moving softly, slowly and tentatively down his back, – his brain finally caught up. Without thinking, Draco abruptly turned his body about to face the Gryffindor and their eyes locked. Harry's hand hung in mid air, his finger still pointing accusingly at Draco.

Harry's expression was a mix of surprise and anxiety; his lips were parted and his eyes were wide as he met Draco's gaze. Draco felt astonishment shooting through his senses; Harry's touch had been the last thing he had expected. Draco gazed into Harry's emerald eyes, barely discernable in the darkness, searching for something he couldn't define.

They stared at one another for what seemed like an inordinate amount of time before Draco noticed that Harry had begun to slowly withdraw his hand. Draco reacted once again without thinking and he slowly reached out, albeit faster than Harry was retreating and balled his fist about Harry's hand. The finger that still pointed toward him remained free from his grasp and Draco began moving it slowly toward his chest. The Slytherin never lost eye contact with his roommate as he pressed Harry's finger into his chest. Draco continued pressing until he had crushed Harry's hand open beneath his and then slowly began moving it downward.

The action surprised Harry, but he was elated when Draco's hand reached out to cover his and carry it back toward his body. Harry realized he had stopped breathing again and he started panting a little madly – in time with the rhythm of his heart.

Draco pushed Harry's hand along his chest until it came to rest on his belly and then he removed his hand. He closed his eyes and his shoulder's lifted slightly when he felt the Gryffindor's hand began to move of its own accord against his stomach.

Harry's eyes remained fixed on Draco's face as he moved his hand with a slow circular motion over Draco's stomach and then downward until he found the hem of Draco's silky pajama top. Harry pushed his hand beneath the silky material and began moving his palm directly against the hot skin of the Slytherin's belly. The light fabric of the pajama top lightly brushed against his knuckles as his hand began passing downward again.

Draco gasped lightly, his lips parting momentarily and then snapping shut again when Harry's hand reached his thigh. The Gryffindor slid his hand up and down the length of it, as far as his hand could reach; once, twice, three times – before moving deliberately inward toward his groin. When Harry's palm stretched over his groin, Draco gasped and began lifting his hips against the pressure of Harry's palm.

Harry, watching Draco's reaction to his touch, felt his state of arousal leaping upward.

He began moving his hand feverishly between Draco's legs, matching the fever that was building inside of him. Emboldened by Draco's excitement, Harry moved his hand to the top of the Slytherin's pajama bottoms, edging the material back just enough to allow his hand to disappear inside.

Harry began moving his hand along Draco's shaft and the Slytherin's moans and gyrating motions evidenced that he was creating a state of ecstasy for his companion much like the book had described. He saw Draco's eyes flicker open and watched with widening eyes as his companion's hand moved slowly toward him. His penis began throbbing and his excitement began slithering upward.

Draco's hand moved directly to Harry's pajama bottoms and in an almost adolescent move he drew them quickly backward with slightly fumbling fingers and dropped his hand into Harry's pants. He took a hold of the Gryffindor's aroused manhood and began moving his fist along Harry's shaft, duplicating the eager motion of Harry's hand.

A low moan escaped Harry's throat at Draco's touch and the motion of his own hand faltered momentarily. It felt good…no, thought Harry, it was more than good, it felt incredible. He began moving his hips against the motion of Draco's hand trying to focus a part of his concentration on his own hand which he had began moving once more. The sound Draco emitted at his renewed efforts penetrated the edge of his consciousness and kicked his excitement up several notches. He redoubled his efforts in an attempt to force the stimulating sound from his roommate's lips again. It functioned, only better than he had hoped; Draco began emitting a series of moans and his body began moving rhythmically in time with Harry's hand.

Harry's eyes moved slowly from Draco's face and his gaze became fixed on the Slytherin's hand moving below him. The sensations that were surging through Harry's body were far grander than anything he had felt during his private sessions with the book. His heart was pounding and his passion began rising so fast he could barely acknowledge the various sensations moving through him; he certainly couldn't sort them.

Orgasm came crashing upon Harry suddenly and dramatically and incredible waves of pleasure poured through his body; Harry flung his head backward uttering a loud guttural moan and shortly afterward felt warm semen striking his torso.

Draco watched Harry's excitement culminate and the sight triggered his own climax. Harry's hand had stilled its movement as the Gryffindor passed through orgasm and Draco immediately covered Harry's hand with his free hand to address his oncoming climax. Shortly after Harry explosion was complete, Draco's climax overtook him, rocking through his body and causing it to jerk forcefully as his seed spurted upward, splattering against his silk pajama top.

Draco's hand had fallen away from Harry's penis during his climax and once he was sated, he released his other hand from Harry's fist, still tightened about his member.

Harry pulled his hand away moments later and the two fell onto their backs, breathing heavily, not a word passing between them as they lay recovering their composure. The silence wasn't filled with tension or angst – on the contrary – it was filled with an unmeasured mix of contented fulfillment and residual lust. Neither Draco nor Harry spoke or moved as they lay in the aftermath of their heated exercise and soon slumber floated into the darkness and lifted them into its gentle arms.

-----------------------

Hermione returned from her shower dressed in a short-sleeved flannel gown that Snape had thoughtfully provided. She had felt relief when she found the garment – not that it would necessarily be sufficient against Blaise's charm. But it was a start.

Blaise sat casually sprawled upon the bed with his back against its wooden frame, reading the Daily Prophet. Hermione moved to the bed and pulled back the bedspread and cover the motel provided, crawled inside, and turned on her side with her back to the Slytherin. She moved as close to the edge as possible and reached up and snapped off the light that stood on her bedside table.

'Goodnight' she said softly.

'Sleep well, Hermione,' Blaise replied.

Hermione closed her eyes and attempted to put herself to sleep with thoughts of Harry. She imagined he would be suffering by this time. Harry was a born adventurer; he would go crazy locked up in the Room of Requirement with Draco Malfoy. She had had very little interaction with Malfoy during the war, so most of her memories of him were based on their school days at Hogwarts. He had been a miserable little git, even before he'd become an _evil _miserable little git. She didn't figure he would have changed much, despite the fact that he had recanted during the war.

Harry and Draco seemed to have been on friendly terms when she had seen them, but she imagined that they had reached some sort of truce in light of their plight. Their current hiding place would afford them a safe haven and a sense of comfort; in that relaxed atmosphere, she was certain they would become quickly bored and begin bickering constantly. She felt sorry for her friend and hoped that Snape's plan would swiftly free him from his predicament.

Hermione didn't recall when sleep had overtaken her senses, but she felt something warm and comfortable pulling her from her slumber. She was in the middle of a pleasant dream in which she was at home, sitting comfortably on her bed reading. She didn't want to leave the pleasant dream state, but a different comfort was calling her – gently – seductively.

Hermione's eyes flickered open in the same moment her senses alerted her that something very warm was moving against her hand. She reflexively pulled her hand toward her chest and felt the brush of warm skin against her fingers as she did so. She realized that she had turned onto her back while she slept – her normal sleeping posture – and her arm had fallen to her side. Blaise's face had come to rest against her hand; it had been his warm breath she had felt upon awakening.

Her action awoke Blaise from his slumber. He was fully dressed and his bed lamp was still lit. His eyes opened slowly and he looked at her.

'Sorry' Hermione said softly, 'you fell asleep on my hand and I didn't know what was touching me when I awoke.'

Blaise smiled lazily, his eyes still half closed with sleep. He reached out and took her slightly resistant hand in his and pulled it to his mouth, kissing it lightly. 'It's ok' he whispered against her hand.

But he didn't release it; instead he began rubbing his lips lightly against her knuckles, his warm breath sending a small chill down Hermione's spine. His eyes were closed once more; he seemed to be enchanted with her hand.

Hermione knew she should pull her hand away, but she didn't. His caresses as well as his hold on her hand were delicate and light and delighting her drowsy senses.

'Your hand smells of ginger' Blaise murmured.

'Ginger?' Hermione whimpered. She found it difficult to speak, she was watching Blaise's beautiful face move before her hand and relishing the feel of his warm breath and soft lips. No one had ever caressed her hand, or any other part of her body, as Blaise was doing. Ron's chaste kisses were the sum total of her romantic experience to date.

Blaise's tongue crept out and began doing pirouettes around her knuckle. Hermione closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the small pulses of pleasure the action caused.

Blaise adjusted his body and moving slowly, began running his lips from her knuckles, over her hand and up the length of her arm until his lips reached the edge of her shoulder. He settled there a moment kissing her shoulder, his warm breath and hot tongue sending cascades of heat down her arm.

Hermione knew she should stop him, but she also knew she would not. He surged upward burying his mouth against her neck and his hand began moving softly across her stomach. A sharp, short, breathless sound burst from Hermione's throat when Blaise started softly sucking her skin. She felt as if every nerve in her body was on fire and her senses began to dance feverishly.

Blaise's head moved upward at the sound and he gently kissed her cheek, several times; little hot wet kisses that sent shivers of warmth down her spine. He slowly edged his head upward and resting it on his hand, he looked down at her. She opened her eyes and his sultry eyes stared back at her. His cheeks held a tinge of red – little patches just under the bone – lending him an aura of innocence that heightened his beauty.

Blaise's hand moved upward from her stomach and he began softly moving his finger across her bottom lip. Hermione's lips parted reflexively in response and she found she was nearly panting.

'Please – close your mouth' Blaise whispered huskily; there was a trace of pleading in his tone, 'if you leave it open, I cannot be responsible for what might go in.'

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes grew luminous as she slowly sealed her lips.

Blaise bent his head and lightly kissed her nose, then slowly pulled from her and moved across the bed. Hermione watched as he picked up his wand from his nightstand and she felt magical energy flowing about them; he had cast a silent spell – although there was no visual or other evidence that anything had occurred. He returned his wand to the nightstand and turned his bedside lamp off before stretching his body out on his side of the mattress and closing his eyes.

Hermione lay in the darkness recalling the wave of coldness that had passed through her body when Blaise moved away from her. She could hear herself breathing; it was still impassioned and her arm still lay stretched between them, where he had left it. She began to feel a sense of helplessness steal over her – the same feeling that had stormed her senses the day she sat in the courtroom watching Harry being led off to Azkaban.

-----------------------

When Harry awoke he could tell that he had slept rather late. The room monitored the time of day with its lighting and although he could not be certain, he thought it must be near noon. He slowly turned his head and saw that he was alone on the bed.

His thoughts immediately flashed to the night before and he couldn't stop his mouth from curving into a small smile. It had been just as the book described, just as he knew it would be. The most sexually stimulating experience he had had to date. It was not the act…he'd done that for himself many times; it was the fact that another person – another man – had performed the act for him.

The book had been completely correct in its assertion that another man's touch allowed one a higher degree of satiation. Perhaps it was psychological, perhaps physical, but Harry didn't feel the need to analyze _why_ it had been far better than when Angelique had done the same thing for him.

Harry felt no shame whatsoever and he wondered if Draco did. He hoped his companion did not; he was eagerly looking forward to repeating the experience. He noticed that the bed, his body and his pajama bottoms were clean; he figured Draco had performed a cleaning spell upon awakening.

Harry arose and pulled his glasses on looking about the room. He felt a little trepidation because he was unsure what his companion's reaction would be.

'Morning sleepyhead' said Draco from his relaxed position on one of the two comfortable chairs in the salon.

Harry smiled; Draco appeared to be in a good mood. 'Morning' he responded cheerfully as he got out of the bed.

Draco watched Harry rise and move into the bathroom. He was still slightly amazed that the Gryffindor had incited their activity the evening before. He recalled that Harry had removed his pajama top and turned his bared back to him. Harry had obviously felt his touches the night before last and had been inviting him to touch him again last night. Yet it made little sense; Harry had not reacted at all when he had moved his hand along the Gryffindor's back. He suddenly recalled that his roommate had moved into the bathroom when he'd returned to their bed after sating himself. A small grin momentarily crossed his pensive features.

Draco still felt confused over his attraction for the Gryffindor; he didn't _feel_ bisexual, though he realized he had no idea how a bisexual individual _felt_. The need that arose within him whenever he rested next to Harry – and at other times – seemed to be directly linked to the Gryffindor. He didn't desire men, he desired Harry. There was something else he was sure of as well; his desire was not based in simple lust. What he was feeling made him grudgingly admit to himself that he was indeed bisexual – even if it only pertained to Harry.

Harry came out of the bathroom and plopped down into the chair next to him.

'I was thinking' said Draco at once.

Harry lifted his brows in question.

'Do you remember when we obtained the brooms on our way from Azkaban at the home of my cousins?'

Harry nodded his head slowly. Brooms? Azkaban? Obviously his roommate was not going to speak about what happened between them the evening before, thought Harry.

'Well you remember my cousins were there talking about some plan that they wished to involve my mother in?'

Harry nodded again.

Draco frowned, 'well to be honest with you it has me worried – and a little angry. The year she spent in Azkaban for her protection took its toll on her. I visited her there several times and the experience weakened her greatly. I assumed she was released upon Voldemort's death; that was the arrangement that was agreed upon. My cousins confirmed that she was released that day by virtue of their discussion about involving her in their plan.'

'What plan?' asked Harry a little confused.

'I don't know. I only know as much as you do – from overhearing their conversation, but it worries me. I don't want them involving her in something that could land her in prison again and it sounded like some sort of illegal business. I don't think she would allow it, but she is likely still very weak. I want to protect her from them – I don't even want them talking to her.'

'Maybe you can tell Snape.' Harry suggested.

Draco nodded, 'yeah, that is what I was thinking – when he comes.'

Harry looked down a moment and then back at his companion, 'Snape will take care of it, don't worry. There is little we can do from here.'

Draco nodded again, but a worried frown remained pasted across his features.

Harry bent over and pulled open the cabinet of the small table before them, 'why don't you go make something for us to eat and I'll set up the chess board, I think it is time for a bit of revenge.'

The small smile he had hoped for appeared on Draco's face as he stood up and moved toward the kitchen. There was nothing they could do to help his mother at this point, thought Harry, but at least he could try to keep his friend's mind off of the subject.

Draco seemed to cheer up as they ate and played chess and Harry noted that his companion continued to avoid discussing what they had done the evening before. He hoped that didn't mean Draco did not want to continue their exploration. He assuaged his worry with the thought that if Draco didn't want to continue he _would have _said something.

Harry moved one of his chess pieces to block another quick win on the part of Draco and took a bite of his breakfast sandwich. However half of his mind was focused on some of the other things he had read in the book – things he wished to explore – soon.


	14. Triggers

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from Harry Potter belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

Summary: Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing. **

**Chapter Fourteen: Triggers**

After breakfast Harry did a little exploring in the private room and uncovered a box in the cabinet that turned out to be a magical music player. Harry brought the music box to the salon and he and Draco began to explore the various channels, each providing a different mood.

Harry switched the music box to a channel with driving music that was all beats and bass. He started moving a little to the music and then a lot. Draco plopped into one of the salon chairs and started laughing at Harry's antics. Harry began dancing with increased wildness at the sound of Draco's mirth.

'Come dance' Harry said laughing.

Draco shook his head, 'you don't need me to help you make a fool of yourself.'

'Yes I do!' declared Harry

Draco continued laughing at Harry's silliness and watched the Gryffindor dance over to the sofa, pick up the small pillows that sat on either side near the armrests and throw them toward his head.

Draco threw his hands up in defense, knocking the pillows away and then grabbed the pillows from the floor, slinging them back at the Gryffindor's head.

One of the pillows hit its mark knocking Harry's glasses from his face and Harry managed to grasp it and throw it back in Draco's direction. He missed completely and heard the Slytherin laughing.

'Just wait' Harry said with laughter ringing through his voice, 'when you least expect it, expect it! Harry bent and retrieved his glasses, sliding them onto his nose.

Draco laughed, 'I'll be waiting, mate, but you started it' he responded watching the Gryffindor starting to dance again. Draco stood up all of the sudden and started dancing to the driving music still playing in the background and saw Harry throw his head back in laughter.

Leave it to the Slytherin, thought Harry, to dance at will rather than by order.

The two began dancing about the room rather madly, at points it seemed more like they were jumping for joy instead of dancing. Both became caught up in an uninhibited freedom of expression; there had been so little chance for it during the previous three years. Naturally after a time they tired themselves out completely.

Harry fell onto the sofa breathing rather hard. 'I am going to take a long relaxing bath' he said happily.

Draco gave him an exaggerated wink, 'you do that, but I am next! Everyone hear that? I get next dibs on the bathtub!'

Harry laughed as he stood and moved toward his chest of drawers.

Draco worked a puzzle on the kitchen table while Harry bathed which Harry completed while Draco showered. After that, the two settled down to play a game of cards.

'The music really makes a difference' Harry said looking happily at his hand of cards; it was a winning hand.

'It does. Next time I will ask for a few other things though; now that I've have time to think about it.'

'For instance?' said Harry, laying down his hand and smiling.

Draco laughed, 'damn!' he narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor, 'I let you win that one, hope you enjoyed it; it will be your last' Draco said arrogantly.

Harry laughed and pulled the cards into a pile in his hands to shuffle them. 'What are you going to ask for next time you create the room?'

'You'll see' Draco responded mysteriously.

Harry shook his head and smiled as he re-dealt the cards.

The two played for quite some time and Harry's head began drooping over the table between them.

Draco placed his cards on the table a few minutes later, Harry's head was resting against the back of his chair; he had fallen fast asleep.

Draco stared at his companion. Harry looked extremely peaceful. It was a distinct contrast to the half crazed Potter that had been dancing about like a fool not too long before. Draco smiled, he was sure he had looked just as ignorant. Draco rested against his chair and stared at his roommate for several long minutes before closing his eyes.

Harry awoke with a start. He realized he had fallen asleep on the salon chair while playing cards. He had sunk into the chair, slipping down until his head was resting half way down the chair's backrest. His eyes popped open and he was momentarily rattled when he found two grey eyes staring intently into his.

Harry saw Draco's eyes quickly hood over as he struggled to sit up in the chair. When he was once again seated normally, Draco looked up again, this time with a more normal expression and gave him a small smile.

Harry smiled in return, his brain clicking rather madly behind his tranquil expression. 'Hungry?' he asked cheerfully.

'Uh – yeah, sure' replied Draco, standing up and grabbing the wand from the salon table, he headed toward the kitchen.

Harry followed a bit more slowly. Finding Draco staring at him fixedly upon awakening had given him pause. He began to recall the feeling he had had some time ago that Draco might be taken with him. He had disregarded the idea as preposterous, thinking the book was encouraging his thoughts in that direction. However, he was beginning to wonder if he had not been rationalizing. He didn't _want _to believe that Draco fancied him – he had wanted to disregard the idea because if he had accepted that Draco fancied him, it would place an entirely different slant on their exploration based on the amorous book.

Harry stood next to Draco in front of the cabinet looking through the food boxes. But his mind was not on his task. He was recalling the sensual back wash he'd received from his roommate in the shower, catching the Slytherin smelling his shirt, Draco touching him during the night and awakening to find the blonde staring at him – intensely.

'I think I am going to have spaghetti' declared Draco, pulling down a box.

The cover photo looked delicious and Harry suddenly felt a craving for spaghetti as well. 'Is there another spaghetti meal? That looks good' Harry responded as he began rummaging through the cabinet.

Draco located one before he did however, 'here you go' he said handing him the box.

They grabbed glasses and carried their food to the table and Harry performed silent spells to prepare his food and drink and then handed the wand to Draco. He sat down, stared at his plate and began twirling the spaghetti about his fork.

Harry fell into contemplation once again. He merely wished to experience some of the adventures the book spoke of. He hadn't really considered what Draco might want. Harry just wanted to experiment and then…and then what he wondered. He hadn't thought about what would happen after the experimenting was over.

He admitted to himself that the little they had done had proved the book was correct; he had never felt so sexually stimulated in his life – or so satiated as he had last night. The two of them had only duplicated the actions in the first story…it was the things the author had done in the latter stories that were supposed to bring the greatest pleasure. However-

'What are you doing over there?' Draco's tone held amusement.

The Slytherin's voice jerked Harry's attention back to the present. He looked down and noted that he had twirled far too much spaghetti onto his fork to eat. He laughed a little, 'I wasn't paying attention' he said lightly.

'Evidently' Draco replied.

Harry looked up smiling, 'don't you find it difficult being so perfect all of the time?' he asked jokingly.

Draco's expression was arrogant, 'it's in the blood, Potter. One day, if you are lucky, I may give you a few lessons in proper table manners' his tone was as haughty as his expression, but his smile belied his words.

'Ha-ha' mocked Harry, 'that's Mr. Potter to you, mate.' He stuffed a forkful of spaghetti roughly into his mouth, in an intentional show of poor manners.

Draco laughed, 'much better!'

Harry laughed as well and the two fell into silence once more. Harry picked up his old train of thought. It still seemed preposterous that Draco would have developed some type of attraction for him. When, why and how had it happened – if indeed it had happened at all. When they sat talking and joking their relationship seemed normal, just like his relationship with Ron had been. He liked the Draco he was coming to know and he knew that Draco reciprocated his feelings. However, if his roommate was feeling more toward him than simple friendship, it could take their experimenting out of the world of adventure and nicely into the world of disaster.

There was another point worth considering, thought Harry. Even if Draco was thinking like he was at the present – purely of adventure, what would be the outcome of further experimentation for the both of them? He was intelligent enough to realize that it might cause changes in his own thinking. What happened if he _really _liked the things they had not yet experimented with – as much as the author had? It was highly probable considering how much he liked what they had already done. What would happen if he didn't want to stop? He might then begin to find himself attracted to men – to Draco.

Harry suddenly had a driving desire to know what had happened to the author and his friend at the end of the transformation section of the book. Had they ended up forming an attraction for one another merely as a result of what they had done? His mind flipped back to the present – that was actually only important for him – if Draco already begun to fancy him.

When the two finished eating and had cleaned up after themselves, Draco declared he was going to read. Draco selected a book from the shelf and moved to one of the salon chairs. Harry moved slowly to the bookshelf and pulled out the amorous book and sat down at the kitchen table with it. He looked toward the Slytherin; his roommate seemed engrossed in his book. Harry flipped to the end of the transformation section and began to read the final three paragraphs.

_Both Allen and I agreed that our experimentation had taught us an invaluable lesson. Never narrow your scope in any respect. We would never have experienced the incredible pleasures we found by allowing the broadening of our sexual horizons if we had been narrow minded and tied to moral platitudes. Certainly there were the troubled times, but we made it through those and now have added a new pleasure – perhaps the greatest pleasure – to our existence._

_My wife will probably never know about Allen and I, she is far too narrow minded to accept our relations. However, I can live with that, as can Allen. We will certainly continue to meet and participate in our rendezvous; my life would be like a hallow shell without them – without Allen. _

_I feel as if I am a whole person now, I have it all. I have the love of my wife and children, of my family and friends and of my lover Allen. There is simply nothing more that I could ask for – nothing else I could imagine to make my life more complete. However both Allen and I have agreed to never limit ourselves to such thinking again and I shall not. I will continue to seek more – even if I don't know what it is I seek. It takes bravery and resolve to keep your horizons broadened, but I shall do so, for it has allowed me to find the greatest of pleasures._

Harry re-read the ending and then wondered what the 'troubled times' the author spoke of included. The transformation section was long however, and he didn't think he would be able to quickly find what he was looking for. It was obvious that the two of them had developed feelings for each other. He wondered if that hadn't been the cause of the trouble that had arisen between them. Harry snapped the book shut, placed it back on the shelf and pulled another volume before making his way to the other salon chair.

-------------------------------

Severus Snape tapped his fingers lightly against the wooden table as he sat listening to Arthur Weasley. He considered Weasley's plan to be dangerous and he didn't believe it would assist them. Weasley wanted to bring the young men to the Burrows for an evening. He seemed to feel that their doing so would attract the dark wizards they were seeking to his home – those who believed the dark lord would return and who planned to carry out his bidding during his absence. They also desired to see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy dead or at least in Azkaban for life – their exoneration would mean the truth would be exposed and that would completely ruin their plans.

Snape knew that Voldemort, would never return, but he knew that the danger the dark lord represented was still alive and well. It would remain so until a small group of dark wizards were found and detained. They wouldn't need the dark lord to carry out his plans – at least not all of them. They would do a good amount of damage to the wizard world – and the muggle world – on their own if left to their own devices.

But Snape was seeking them for more than one reason; in addition to ensuring their nefarious plans were never brought to fruition; these same dark wizards held the key to Draco's freedom – and Harry's. However, using Harry and Draco to bait them seemed like a bad idea…a very bad idea.

Snape sighed, 'Arthur, while your idea may work, it is very dangerous. I understand that you feel we are moving too slowly, but in reality it should only be a matter of weeks before the plans that I have in motion start bringing results.'

'It is not that I don't have faith in your plans, Severus,' replied Arthur in a tired voice, 'it is just that this would be much quicker. If we plan carefully, there would be little chance of danger.'

'I don't like risking Draco's safety' at Arthur's quick look, Snape added, 'or Harry's safety.'

Arthur pursed his lips and ran a hand along the back of his head. 'I don't think their safety will be an issue. We can protect them; they would only have to be here a short while, just enough time to alert those we are seeking – the dark wizards – that they are here.'

Severus bowed his head and gazed intently at the table. There were so many things that could go wrong. He was fairly certain that the ministry and Aurors searching for the two boys could be kept in the dark about their visit. But the young men would be subject to danger the entire time they were outside of their refuge; even a very brief period would be plenty of time for the dark wizards to find out they were at the burrows and create and act out plans of their own.

Weasley cleared his throat, 'Lupin and I were talking yesterday and we reached the conclusion that we are not one hundred percent certain they are safe where they are. You realize that certain magical creatures may be able to enter the Room of Requirement.' Arthur's tone was a little cold.

Severus' expression was just as cold, 'Draco is a very intelligent young man. I am certain he thought of that when making his request.'

Arthur shrugged, 'I don't know him well, but from what you have told us, that was a very stressful night for them – it may be that it didn't occur to him.'

'I am certain it did' Snape said arrogantly.

Arthur sighed, 'In any case, we can't drag this out, Severus. Your plan is a good one, but it could take months or even years.'

Snape narrowed his eyes at Weasley, 'I have told you, it will not take more than a month or two.'

'Whereas my plan will take only a few hours.' Weasley insisted.

Snape sighed; it was true and there was a slight possibility that it could work – but it was likely to fail and failure could have dire consequences. However he knew that Weasley spoke for all of the members of the Order who were involved in their private plans.

'Fine, I'll bring them here, but we have to plan this very carefully. I won't allow Draco's life or freedom to be at risk, unless that risk is extremely minimal.'

Arthur cocked an eyebrow at Snape.

'Of course that includes Potter as well' he added to bring Weasley's brow down to earth once more.

----------------------------

Draco awoke and opened his eyes. He could tell it was quite early, the room lighting indicated it was eight or nine o'clock in the morning. They had gone to bed early, so it didn't surprise the Slytherin that he had awaken somewhat earlier than normal.

Harry was still asleep, his lips were slightly parted, his cotton pajama top was mussed and the sheet about him was equally disheveled. It appeared as if he had been tossing and turning in his sleep, although now he looked tranquil and, thought Draco, extremely desirable. Draco gave a small sigh; he had dreamed about Harry once again, this time nothing concrete that he could remember, but he remembered his roommate's face floating through his dreams.

Draco rubbed a hand roughly over his cheek; wondering for the thousandth time what was happening to him. His attraction for the Gryffindor seemed to have strengthened since their dual touching session the evening before last. He didn't understand why exactly. It wasn't like he'd never touched another male before. He had participated in a dual jerk off session previously when he was twelve. Both he and his friend, also twelve, had been completely guided by lust. His friend had shared his bed quite innocently and the two found themselves engaged in the thrilling activity. The incident had certainly not caused him to question his sexuality. The experience had been stimulating, but it had not resulted in him desiring his friend, or visa versa, and the incident was forgotten between them.

That, he thought, was Harry's mindset; lust driven hand jobs between them that would be forgotten once they were free again and could find satiation elsewhere. That, he thought, was how he also should be thinking. He was seriously wondering at himself; he wished to touch Harry again – he had begun wishing to do many things to Harry after the evening before last. However, in light of what was happening to him – those feelings other than lust that were attracting him to the Gryffindor – he began to think perhaps it would be unwise.

Harry awoke and his eyes popped open, drawing Draco from his deliberations. Harry smiled at him and then turned onto his back and stretched, his arms moving upward over his head. Draco felt a small ache in his stomach at the sight and his tentative resolve faltered.

Harry came out of his stretch and snuggled back against his pillow once more, his back to the Slytherin. He felt the pressure of Draco's hand against his thigh, but he remained still. His mind began to whirl; he wished he could be certain of what Draco was thinking – if attraction was involved he didn't think-

Draco had let his hand fall over Harry's body and his palm began moving slowly over the Gryffindor's crotch.

Harry winced slightly and closed his eyes at the intense sensation Draco's action had caused. His breathing became measured and thinking became a thing of triviality in the face of the pleasure he was feeling – the pleasure to come. Harry rolled slowly onto his back, giving the Slytherin easier access.

Harry reached a hand out and let it come to rest on the Slytherin's hip, running it smoothly over the coverlet.

Having won the quick battle with his conscience advising him against further engaging his feelings, Draco moved his hip upward a little in invitation.

Harry felt Draco's movement and a small wave of lust went zipping through his body. He moved his hand upwards until it found the top edge of the coverlet and quickly down again until it covered Draco's groin. Draco made a small noise and fell onto his back, his hand losing contact with the Gryffindor.

Harry inched his body closer to the Slytherin and began moving his hand upward. He pulled the soft elastic of Draco's pajama bottoms back and moved his hand inside.

Draco's mouth fell open and he issued a brief hallow moan when Harry's hand gripped his arousal.

Draco had not returned his hand to the Gryffindor's groin, so Harry moved his free hand to his own pajama bottoms and began tugging at them, lifting his hips to assist in dragging them downward.

Draco felt Harry undulating against the bed and he realized he had stopped fondling the Gryffindor. He quickly moved his hand back to Harry's pajama bottoms – or where they should have been. He was momentarily surprised to find nothing beneath his fingers except bare skin. He reached down and took hold of Harry's arousal.

Five loud, abrupt knocks sounded in the room and both young men froze. Their heads turned quickly to face one another and their widen eyes met. They withdrew their hands from one another in the same moment and Draco reached quickly for the wand on the bedside table as he struggled to sit up. Harry was struggling to get his pajama bottoms back up – he had shoved them down carelessly and the material had rolled, foiling his attempts to raise them.

'It's me, professor Snape.' The familiar voice seemed to come from the private room and Harry and Draco's eyes flashed to the door which stood slightly ajar.

'Professor Snape?' called Draco, his voice a bit strained.

'Yes, may I come in?'

'Uh – certainly, of course' said Draco looking quickly at Harry who was still struggling with his pajama bottoms.

Harry stopped at once and pulled the coverlet about him as the door to the private room moved outward and their ex-professor of the defense against the dark arts appeared.

Draco got out of the bed immediately and moved toward Snape. Harry saw that the Slytherin's pajama top conveniently fell just below the groin; any remaining sign of his excitement would be hidden.

'Professor Snape, how are you?' asked Draco, his lips stretching into a broad grin as he moved toward the professor.

'I am well. I am sorry if I frightened you' the professor said looking at the wand in Draco's hand, 'I didn't want to burst in unannounced, so I thought it best to knock.' He looked from Draco to Harry with a rather knowing look.

Harry moved his head down and pretended to adjust the blanket around him to hide his flushing face.

Draco took the arm of his professor and led him toward the salon, purposely guiding him to a stop so that Snape's back was to Harry. 'I have to speak with you about something important.' Draco said.

'I too have come on very urgent business; I need to speak with you both.' He turned and looked back at Harry who had started to remove the coverlet, but stopped again at the professor's stare.

Draco began speaking rapidly, 'yes, well this will be quick, it is about my mother.'

Snape turned back to face the Slytherin and Harry stretched out quickly under the coverlet behind him and finally got his pajama bottoms back in place. His arousal had waned and so he moved immediately from the bed and walked toward Snape and Draco.

Draco told Snape his concerns about his cousins involving his mother in some type of disreputable plan. Snape listened carefully and then promised Draco he would pay a visit to his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, as soon as possible. Snape then moved to the sofa and sat down. 'I need to speak to the both of you – it is very important.' He looked about the expansive suite and one of his eye brows shot up slightly before he returned his gaze to the two young men.

Draco and Harry hurried to fill the two salon chairs and looked at their professor.

'When I come in the future, I will appear in the same manner…just so you know in advance' Snape said casually, regarding the young men with his usual dispassionate stare.

'How do you apparate into the – there?' Harry asked, wrinkling his brow, 'I thought apparating in and out of Hogwarts was-'

Snape interrupted, 'It still is not possible for anyone except certain magical creatures and me to apparate in or out of Hogwarts. When the castle was re-opened to prepare for the upcoming term, I was asked to secure the required spells pertaining to the school's rules – that particular spell is the same, except that I of course am not held by it. You might recall that Dumbledore held the same privilege when he was headmaster – that is because he secured them at that time.'

'You will be the new headmaster?' asked Harry, his eye brows shooting up with surprise.

Snape narrowed his eyes and looked quickly at the Gryffindor, 'no, I was merely asked to secure the spells.'

Harry nodded in response.

Snape looked at Draco, 'when you requested this room, did you block the entrance of magical creatures?'

'Yes sir.' Draco said nodding.

'Good. I was sure you had. Listen, I don't have much time; I have come to tell you that this evening at six o clock sharp I will return for you both. We must make a very brief trip to the Burrows. I cannot apparate either of you in or out of Hogwarts with me however, I don't believe we will have a problem getting you in and out of here. There is a meeting at the ministry and only Filch is here at the present. You won't have to re-create the room upon your return; just ask to be let back in – it is set for three weeks correct?'

Draco nodded.

'To the Burrows?' Harry said wonderingly.

'Yes, it is necessary that you appear there tonight; it is a part of our plan that cannot be avoided.' Snape's voice had taken on a derisive tone.

'Is that safe?' asked Draco warily.

'We have arranged for your protection. Just be ready and I must ask that you follow my instructions to the letter while we are away from here. There is always a small chance of danger anytime you are out of this room.'

Both young men nodded and Snape stood up. 'Very well, I will return at six.' He regarded the pair with a sardonic smile, 'I'll leave you to…whatever it was you were…doing…when I arrived.' Snape's smile stretched out to cover a bit more of his face in the instant before he disappeared.

The two remained in the salon chairs, staring at the air where Snape had stood. After several minutes, Draco finally turned to face Harry. 'What do you think this is all about?'

Harry shrugged slowly, 'I have no idea. I don't like it though. The Burrows is – well I just don't like it.'

'I don't either' concurred Draco, 'but if professor Snape says we will be safe, I believe him.'

Harry nodded, 'thankfully you are with me – I don't think he cares much about my safety.'

It was true, but Draco said, 'he'll watch out for both of us.'

Harry nodded and then stood up smiling, 'you hungry?'

Draco nodded smiling a little also.

'I'll find us something good – why don't you turn on the music.'

Draco nodded and moved toward the music box. He turned it on and the driving music came blaring from the box. He flipped it over and found the melodic music signal. He stood staring at the box for a moment, listening to the soft melancholy melody.

'Don't worry about tonight, I am sure everything will be fine' said Harry behind him, 'come eat.'

Draco turned and smiled, making his way to the salon chair – Harry had placed their food on the salon table. _Everything will be fine _– the words repeated themselves in his head – perhaps everything would be fine tonight; but that had been the furthest thing from his mind.


	15. The Lovers Of Azkaban

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from Harry Potter belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

Summary: Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing. **

**Chapter Fifteen: The Lovers of Azkaban**

**--**

By 5:58 pm, the tension in the room of requirement was palpable. Harry and Draco stood in the salon, alternately giving one another reassuring smiles and looking at the door to the private room which stood slightly ajar.

'I hope he is on time' murmured Harry, running a hand through his hair.

'He is known to be prompt' responded Draco, his eyes fixed on the door.

Harry looked at Draco and began biting on his lower lip, after a few seconds he spoke softly, 'I guess we'll only be gone for a few hours.' He looked around when he finished speaking, a slightly melancholy expression passing across his features.

Draco flashed a quick a half smile, 'we'll make it back don't worry.'

Harry laughed lightly and looked at the Slytherin, 'I didn't realize how relaxed I have been here until now. I was under so much stress for so many years; it became almost normal to feel that way. The tension tonight – at our having to go out again – made me realize how carefree I've been feeling.' Harry ran a hand through his hair once more, 'I am sure you must feel the same way.'

Draco nodded, 'of course, but Snape said just a few hours, then we'll come back – and hopefully they will be able to-'

Five loud knocks interrupted the Slytherin at 6:00 pm sharp.

A voice was heard from the private room, 'It is I-'

'Come in' Harry interrupted.

'Hello professor Snape' Draco said, his voice slightly strained.

Snape pushed the door to the private room open and moved quickly into the salon. He regarded the two young men dressed in jeans and pullovers and the boots they had arrived in. He nodded briefly at Draco, the expression in his eyes softening slightly as he did so.

Snape spoke quietly, 'good you are ready. Listen carefully, you will have to follow my directions to the letter – the slightest deviation can place you both in a great amount of danger.' He looked from Draco to Harry who both nodded in understanding.

'You will exit the same way you entered.' Snape's eyes shifted between the two young men, 'down the staircases to and through the tunnel leading to the Whomping Willow and then you will emerge where you entered before. I will meet you when you exit and lead you from there. You must not speak to one another at anytime until we reach the Burrows, understood?'

'Yes sir' Draco replied.

Harry nodded.

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry, 'do you understand, Potter?' the older Slytherin's tone demanded a verbal response.

'Yes' Harry replied tersely.

Snape nodded. 'You will leave immediately and no matter what occurs, do not stop; keep moving until you reach the exit at the tree. I will see to it that the tree is welcoming and does not strike you.'

The young men nodded.

'The wand I gave you, where is it?' Snape asked.

'Shall we bring it along? I left it on the night stand' Draco said moving to retrieve it.

'No. Leave it here, I will provide you with another to re-enter. If there is a problem I will send you a warning' he looked at Draco, 'you will recognize it.'

Draco nodded.

'Go then' directed Snape and watched while Draco and Harry made their way to the wall that would hold the exit to the room of requirement. Snape drew his wand and aimed it at the wall and the door immediately re-appeared before them.

Harry pulled the handle open and stepped through the exit. Draco looked back at Snape, his eyes wide with emotion before following his companion through the exit.

Harry and Draco began quickly descending the stairs leading from the seventh story of the castle. Harry was in the lead and stayed a few stairs ahead of Draco as they descended. When they reached the stairs leading to the fourth floor landing, the staircase they were descending began to move. Harry leaped forward over the last few steps and jumped onto the fourth floor landing, but Draco was not fast enough and the staircase swept sideways, carrying him with it toward the far left of the castle and away from his companion.

Harry saw the staircase move too quickly for the Slytherin to make the leap to the landing. He stood watching Draco moving away and felt his heart begin to pound. When the stairs stopped, Draco was before a new staircase and he turned and looked back at the Gryffindor. Harry pointed downward, he figured they could meet below; all of the staircases led to the entrance hall. Draco nodded quickly and began to descend a moment before Harry did the same.

Harry reached the entrance hall to the castle and looked around, feeling completely vulnerable even though Snape had said that only Filch was present. Draco should have made it to the entrance hall at about the same time he had, unless one of the staircases the Slytherin descended had moved again. He raced to the other side of the hallway where the Slytherin should have alighted and looked up, but there was no sign of his companion.

Harry's heart began to pound a little more wildly. They were supposed to keep moving and they couldn't even seem to get going. He didn't know what to do; he thought about racing upstairs, but if the stairs had moved, Draco could descend from another point. He stood in the hall waiting, looking nervously up the staircase he stood next to and then about the hall at the other staircases. After about two minutes he began to feel that something had gone wrong. The stairs didn't move _that _often, Draco should have reached the bottom long ago. Harry looked about him nervously again and then raced up the stairs at his side. He looked quickly about him at the first floor landing, but the corridors leading from it were empty.

Harry ran down the stairs again, hoping Draco had made it to the entrance hall, but there was no sign of the Slytherin. Harry began to feel a small wave of panic making its way through his chest. It made no sense, he thought, where could Draco have gone? He began running along the entrance hall from staircase to staircase looking up each before moving on.

A sudden small tapping sound caused Harry to whip around and he froze. It was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. She was pattering toward him, her paws clapping against the slick floor of the entrance hall. Harry knew that Filch would not be far behind. The Gryffindor felt a small shiver of fear work its way across his shoulders and he looked nervously about the entrance hall wondering what to do.

Desperate, Harry ran quickly once again to the bottom of each staircase leading into the entrance hall and softly called the Slytherin's name at the base of each. There was no response and still no sign of his roommate. He stood at the bottom of one of the staircases and stared at Mrs. Norris who sat in the middle of the entrance hall licking one of her paws. Harry felt beads of sweat forming on his brow. He could hear himself breathing heavily and his anxiety was rising as the seconds passed. He knew that he had to make a decision quickly.

Then Harry heard footsteps, this time recognizable as those of a human being and they were headed toward the entrance hall, not via a staircase, but via a corridor. Harry dove into action, racing to an adjacent hallway and pressing himself against one of its walls that would hide him from the individual approaching the great hall. He peered nervously around the edge of the wall into the entrance hall. Mrs. Norris appeared to be staring in the direction of the corridor along which the footsteps had sounded. Her back hitched suddenly upward and her tail flared upright; the tail furs standing on end. Harry saw an approaching shadow cover the cat's body seconds before a figure came into view – it was Draco!

Harry ran forward, taking only three or four steps and then hissed at the Slytherin who was looking about him as if he were searching for his companion. Draco looked up, relief washing over his features and he raced to where Harry stood. Harry grabbed Draco's arm as soon as the Slytherin was by his side and saying nothing, he began guiding his companion, half running, quickly down a hallway. They reached a tapestry and Harry jerked it quickly aside and pulled Draco through behind him.

Once they were inside, Harry turned to the Slytherin, 'what happened' he whispered.

'Filch saw me' Draco whispered back desperately, 'he was walking up the stairs as I descended. He saw me and said nothing, he merely pulled out some sort of device and began pressing on it. I turned of course and ran back up the stairs and through several corridors before descending again.'

Harry nodded, 'He saw you?' Harry's voice sounded strained, 'we had better hurry, it sounds as if he was alerting someone. Snape will already be wondering what has become of us.'

Draco nodded.

The two young men ran as fast as possible through the twisting tunnel until they arrived at its end. They made their way through a series of rooms and shortly found themselves before the exit that would allow them to leave via the Whomping Willow Tree. Harry moved forward quickly and made his way through it.

The cool fresh air hit Harry's face as he alighted from the tree, but he didn't have time to take in anything more; there was a sudden shout, a deep, unfamiliar masculine voice cried 'here!'. There was a sudden skirmish and in the next second Harry felt several pairs of hands grabbing at his limbs. He reflexively began yanking and jerking his arms, trying to break free of their hold, however it was useless; there were too many hands all at once moving to detain him.

Harry closed his eyes and began concentrating fiercely, jerking his body against his captors all the while. He grasped at his inner power intending to free himself and cause the men holding him to fly backward. He knew he was capable of doing it. However, in the second before he would have done so, he heard a loud voice inside of his head shout 'no'. The sound broke his concentration as it reverberated through his brain and he knew at once that he was not to use his inner power before the wizards detaining him. He surrendered to his captors in that moment, allowing his body to sag in their hold.

Harry felt shackles being placed on his arms binding them together and then his legs being similarly bound. Some sort of device was placed around his neck that felt as if it might choke him and when it was snapped closed he realized that it covered his mouth as well, preventing him from speaking. The hands gripping his arms began pulling him forward.

'It's Potter' said a second unfamiliar voice, 'we've got him.'

'And the other?' said a woman's voice.

'No sign of the other.'

'Search the tree' ordered the woman.

Draco had been on the point of stepping through the Whomping Willow Tree exit when he saw numerous hands grabbing at Harry. He fell back into the cover of the tree at once and then pushed himself into the wall beside him. He fell quickly through a trap door and landed on the floor of a small, thin corridor seconds before he heard the sound of several men rushing through the tree entrance. Draco had used the route many times and had learned of the trap door and corridor years before. Draco stood quickly and moved stealthily forward. He shoved a fat piece of wood soundlessly aside at the far wall of the corridor, revealing a small second exit and peered outside.

Draco watched as Harry was bound by the shackles and his mind began whirling with thoughts. The captors were obviously Aurors from the ministry, their dress proclaimed them as such. But where was Snape? What had gone wrong? He knew he had to do something – he couldn't allow Harry to be taken. But there looked to be six or more Aurors about Harry and he couldn't think of a single thing to do that might help his companion.

Draco heard footsteps racing beside him on the other side of the corridor wall and then saw three Aurors move through the large exit and join the others.

A tall Auror unknown to the Slytherin began speaking. 'There was no trace of Draco Malfoy within the tree, rooms or the tunnel entrance. I don't believe he moved back to the castle, I still feel his presence very near. He is likely moving through the surrounding forest area.'

The woman who had spoken earlier moved before the tall Auror, 'You go with the others and take Potter in. I'll search with the others for Malfoy' she said sharply.

The tall Auror nodded his head quickly and moved toward those who held Harry.

Draco saw the five remaining Aurors form a small circle and the woman began rapidly speaking to them, clearly planning for his capture.

Draco gasped suddenly and his body jerked forward in reaction to the sharp burning pain that shot through his arm. His hand reflexively reached to cover the dark mark that was burning with all of the heat and fury of the past – his dark past - when Voldemort would use just such a method to call for him. However, he knew with one hundred percent certainty that the dark lord was dead. He knew with an equal amount of certainty who had set his mark to burning – the only man who would, or perhaps could. Snape was sending the warning he spoke of – late – but the warning nonetheless. Draco knew exactly what Snape intended for him to do, independent of whether or not Harry was able to do it as well. He wanted Draco to return to the room of requirement.

Draco knew that he could do just that, he could wait for the Aurors to begin their search and then race back through the tunnel. He would very likely make it back to safety before he was caught as the Aurors would be busy escorting Harry away. Draco looked at the group of Aurors moving slowly away with Harry in their midst and then to the others still standing in a tight circle. Draco's heart was pounding with fright and he could hear his breath coming in heavy waves. He had only seconds to decide; leave Harry and return immediately to safety or try to rescue the Gryffindor. The second alternative would likely be futile, they would both be captured. However, the first alternative was simply out of the question. Draco's thoughts had moved like lightening, his mental capacity heightened by terror and the threat of grave danger and it was only a few moments after the Aurors had begun leading Harry away that he moved into action.

The Slytherin leaped from the small exit of the Willow and ran forward, as fast as he could and plunged into the group of five Aurors that stood planning his capture. They had not expected it, they had felt his presence and they knew he was near, but they had not anticipated his attack. Three of the men fell forward at Draco's charge and another tripped over the three fallen Aurors trying to avoid falling and fell on top of them. The final Auror standing lost her wand to Draco who snatched it from her hand during the first moment of surprise.

However, the men who had been escorting Harry away, turned at the sound of the fracas and before Draco could aim the wand at anyone or anything, three curses simultaneously struck his body and he fell to the ground in excruciating pain, crying out as the wand flew from his fingers.

Draco was surrounded at once and shackled as Harry had been. One of the Aurors cast several counter spells, freeing Draco of the pain generated by the curses that had struck him and then he was dragged to his feet and led away, just a few steps behind Harry.

--

Blaise stood staring at Arthur Weasley, his expression of mockery reminding the owner of the Burrows why he had such a strong dislike for Slytherins in general. Arthur didn't know Blaise Zabini at all; they had met only a few times in the past and had spoken less than ten words to one another. Blaise was demanding to know why Draco, Harry and Snape had not yet made an appearance at the Burrows. He insisted that Arthur tell him everything he knew about the situation. However, Arthur was not willing to share the little information he did have with someone he did not trust completely – and he did not trust Zabini at all.

'I am sorry, but I simply don't have any information. We are still trying to determine what has happened.' Arthur said firmly.

'So you have indicated' responded Zabini, his tone cold and demanding, 'but it seems to be taking an inordinate amount of time, there are so few alternatives with respect to what might have occurred.'

Arthur looked at Blaise; he was the same age as his son, but he seemed Ron's elder by a decade or more. 'There are many wizards here working very hard to find answers. We still have not determined anything definitively.'

Blaise glared at Arthur, 'I see that the Order is working with its usual efficiency' he said, his tone derisive.

Arthur felt his ire kindling, 'I won't tolerate your impertinence, Zabini.'

Blaise narrowed his eyes at Arthur Weasley, 'What you call impertinence, I call frustration; he said bitterly, 'I am not used to cooling my heels while others toil ineffectively about me.'

Arthur took a deep breath in an attempt to rein in his temper, 'The members of the Order are extremely talented. They will determine what has happened shortly and at that time I will be able to give you more information.'

Blaise gave the older man a calculated look, 'forgive my skepticism; however, I don't believe you plan to tell me anything whatsoever, at anytime, Mr. Weasley.'

Arthur's voice filled with heat, 'Frankly I do not care in the least what you chose to believe or not to believe, son.'

Blaise straightened his back and seemed to grow several centimeters. He narrowed his eyes at the man before him, 'Perhaps I should make it plain to you that there are only two people in the wizard world of any importance to me whatsoever; my mother and Draco Malfoy. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to ensure their safety.'

'Listen Zabini' Arthur's voice held resolve, 'I understand that he is your friend and you wish to help him, but there is really nothing you can do at this point except wait like everyone else.'

Blaise's demeanor relaxed again and he regarded Arthur with a level stare, 'Perhaps you are not aware of my affiliation with Slytherin house?'

Arthur's features screwed up into a moue of disgust, 'I am well aware of your…affiliation.'

'It may be that I can offer assistance' said Blaise, unfazed by Arthur's reaction.

'You?' Arthur shook his head, 'I highly doubt it.'

Blaise lifted his brows slightly, 'If the Order elects to keep me in the dark about what is going on and refuses to allow me to assist, I will have to find out what has happened on my own – and devise a plan of action. I can't say what the consequences would be – I shouldn't like my actions to interfere with the Order's plans, but that is of little importance to me. The choice is yours of course.'

Arthur's face grew nearly purple as his rage quickly mounted; anger flared from his eyes, 'Listen young man, you could very well risk the life of your good friend if you try to interfere at this point. You are to do nothing, and if you choose to do otherwise, it will be you who will be facing the consequences. Do I make myself clear?'

'Of course not, but you have no intention of making yourself clear' responded Blaise, raising a perfectly manicured hand to inspect his fingernails, 'however, I have no qualms about making myself very clear. I do not intend to sit idly by while the Order bungles yet another investigation with respect to my dear friend.'

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to hold his temper in check, 'If you continue in this vein, I am going to have to ask you to leave the premises, Zabini. You are only here because Snape insisted on it – if it were up to me-'

'Ah, but it wasn't up to you now was it?' Blaise's elegant tone carried only a tinge of sarcasm.

'That is quite enough' barked Arthur angrily, 'I am going to have to ask you to leave my home immediately.'

Blaise met Arthur's violent stare with a look of careless intensity, 'you needn't have bothered to ask, I was leaving in any case; tell Hermione I shall contact her presently.'

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the young man, 'just like Snape; you are all alike, aren't you?'

'If I were you Mr. Weasley, I wouldn't be so quick to judge the members of Slytherin house, or treat them so…rudely. Many, or shall I say, most of those who are sorted into our house have rather odd dispositions and react in fairly unconventional ways when treated poorly.'

Arthur gave a short nod of his head, 'right, thanks for the warning, son. Unfortunately I have little patience for dark lords, miscreants, and conceited young men full of false bravado.'

Blaise smiled wickedly, 'life is really too short to waste time bickering, wouldn't you agree, Weasley? Some lives much shorter than others.' Blaise cocked an eyebrow at Arthur and in the next second he disappeared.

That sounded distinctly like a threat to Arthur, something he had not expected. For some reason he could not explain to himself, Blaise's words – or perhaps the cadence of his voice – gave him pause. He recalled the rumors circulating about Blaise Zabini being a dangerous and unscrupulous young man. There were other rumors as well; the most unsettling being that of a woman that had gone missing, supposedly at the hands of Zabini. She had been the wife of a prominent Slytherin who had reportedly crossed swords with young Blaise. Arthur didn't know all of the details, but he felt a small wave of apprehension twist its way through his chest as he headed toward the main meeting room.

--

Draco and Harry were shoved forcefully into the small familiar cell. The loud crashing sound of the cell door muffled their yelps of pain as their bodies hit the hard stone floor. They had been taken directly to Azkaban and none of the Aurors had spoken to them during the journey. When they arrived, their shackles were removed before they were unmercifully heaved into the prison cell.

One Auror remained once the cell door was closed before the two young men. He began speaking with a snide tone at the prisoners, 'You two are very lucky that it was our group that found you, if it had been another band that had located you, you would both likely be dead right now.' He smiled wickedly at the young men who still lay rubbing their limbs on the ground. 'This time there will be no escape, no apparating from Azkaban through the use of advanced black magic. There are incredible wards about this cell now, and in addition, there will be an Auror on guard at all times.' He looked at Harry who was attempting to regain his footing, 'no tricks from the boy who lived or that title will take on a whole new meaning.'

The Auror stopped speaking, but he didn't leave. He sat in a small chair in front of the cell and drew a book from his robes and began to read. The man sat in darkness, but the pages of the Auror's book lit themselves as he turned them.

Harry and Draco were standing by then. They looked at one another for the first time since their capture and a smile passed between them.

Harry knew why Draco had smiled at him – the same reason he had returned it. The Aurors could put up all of the wards they wanted; they evidently had no idea of Harry's power. He knew it would only be a matter of time until they would once again walk out of Azkaban and into freedom. He also knew that he and Draco could discuss nothing while in the cell. Harry was certain Draco understood all of that and also knew they would have to practice occlumency on a constant basis in order to prevent the Aurors from reading their minds and learning of their plans. Harry was grateful that he needn't explain anything to Draco verbally. He well understood the brilliance associated with the workings of his roommate's mind and was becoming more and more appreciative of the fact that Draco was the person who was caught up in the adventure with him.

The small cell was just as they had left it before: One small bed with one blanket and a dull light in the ceiling.

'You could have brought our other bed back and a table and chairs' Harry said defiantly at the bars, but the Auror ignored him.

'Forget it' Draco's tone was terse for the benefit of the Auror, 'we'll make due with the one. It is evident that they intend for us to suffer as much as possible.'

Harry was barely conscious of what the Slytherin had said, he was staring at the Auror and wondering when the man would take a break to use the restroom or perform some other duty that would take him away. He was fairly certain that would not occur this evening.

Draco sat on the small, hard bed also looking at the Auror. His thoughts mimicked Harry's; the man would not likely move at all until at least the next day. It was possible too that another Auror would replace him at his post anytime he did leave. However, there would be an opportunity for escape – Draco was certain of that. They would just have to be ready when it arrived.

Draco pulled off his boots, 'well not much we can do now' he whispered, 'best get some rest.' He looked at Harry trying to give emphasis to his words.

Harry understood; they would have to be ready to go at a moments notice. They should indeed rest now; while the Auror was before them, there was no chance of escape.

Harry moved onto the bed next to Draco and began pulling off his boots. He saw Draco stand to remove his pants and shirt and then move under the thin blanket. Harry mimicked his actions, refusing to allow his mind to think about the two of them tucked in the small bed in just their under shorts. There were much more important issues he had to contemplate at the present. He reached up and pulled the chain attached to the light fixture, leaving the cell in complete darkness as he moved under the blanket next to the Slytherin.

Harry began planning in the quiet darkness; he would open the cell door and they would move through the prison and exit undetected as they had before. He still felt a powerful protection about him; he knew that it would not fail him until he was able to live freely in the wizard world – or during his lifetime if that never occurred. Once they were free of Azkaban again, they could apparate directly to the Whomping Willow Tree and move quickly through the tunnel to the castle. He was certain they would make it to the room of requirement before they were captured. He would be in charge of it; Snape obviously had been unable to properly see to their protection – or he had purposely not seen to it. Harry was certain his plan would work; it was as if someone had spoken the plan to him other than himself. That was why he felt so certain about it.

Harry was confident in the voice that spoke to him; that steady voice he'd heard within himself since he was a young boy. He knew exactly what it was: himself, but also something more than himself - it was his father within him. The man he shared a stag patronus with and who was ever part of his inner self. That his parents watched over him from the afterworld and his mother left him protection he had no doubt, but this was different. This was his birthright and at times like these he felt his father so strongly, that James Potter could have been standing before him. His father hadn't been a paragon of virtue anymore than he was, but instinctually, he knew for certain that among other things, James had been a master at strategy, at getting out of tight spots and keeping his emotions in abeyance while doing so. That gift, that inner strength, had not only been passed to him via his father, but when in a quandry, he felt as if his father was moving within him, sharing the adventure. That bolstered his confidence and determination like nothing else could. To Harry, it was one of the most wondrous things about the wizard world; indeed, the dead who he loved - and who loved him in return - never left him, and made themselves so very known in his time of need.

A small thud sounded outside of their cell, interrupting Harry's thoughts. Harry and Draco both tilted upward to look outside of their barred cell. The Auror who sat in front of their cell had fallen asleep; the book he had been reading had obviously fallen to the floor before him. Their dark-adjusted eyes could make out the outline of the Auror's sagging figure, slumped over in his chair with his chin resting against his chest.

The young men relaxed against the bed and Harry's mind returned to his previous thoughts. The only thing that troubled him at this point was Snape – _the light touch of Draco's hand felt smooth and warm against his thigh_ – Harry was certain that Snape would not have double-crossed Draco, he had far too much feeling for the younger Slytherin – _the skin of his thigh began to tingle with sensation at each pass of the Slytherins hand along its length_ – and yet Snape had been no where in sight when they alighted from the tree – _Draco's hand had stopped moving lengthwise and instead moved slowly inward, the palm stretched and the fingers splayed_ – it was as if Snape had had the whole capture planned. The professor had said he would provide a warning – _his companion's hand moved slowly over his groin and over his arousal which had hardened ferociously within seconds of the feeling of warmth against his thigh_ – a warning if anything was wrong, but to Harry's knowledge there had been no warning at all. Snape had either been in on the capture or – _Draco's fevered hand continued to move slowly over his shorts, pressing against his now throbbing hardness. Harry felt himself leaking with excitement – literally – he could feel the cool wetness that soaked his shorts near the tip of his arousal _– something had happened to prevent Snape from giving the warning and he had been unable to – _the light elastic of his shorts moved away from his skin and Draco's incredibly beautiful hand was touching his arousal directly, stroking gently, causing the fever within his body to come to a boil and driving all else from his mind._

Draco shoved his shorts over his hips with his free hand. He gasped lightly when he felt Harry's hand move across his stomach and downward, answering his silent plea. He continued to move his hand along the Gryffindor's arousal, despite the temptation to release it at the rush of sensation that flared through his body when Harry gripped his penis. Draco slowly turned to his side, shoving his shorts off completely. Harry mimicked his actions and moments later they were facing one another. Draco lifted his free hand and began running it along the muscles of Harry's arm, slowly upward, then downward, his fingers rippling along the smooth curves beneath them. He let his hand drift downward, between them, until it rested against Harry's chest and he began to twist his fingers gently over Harry's nipples.

The action caused Harry's excitement to leap forward at a magnificent pace and he moaned lightly in response.

'Shhh' whispered Draco softly, moving his torso forward, closer to the Gryffindor.

Harry's eyes opened slightly and his lips parted. His entire body felt as if it were on fire; Draco's hands were practicing a new kind of magic – one he had no knowledge of – and it was more compelling than any he had yet encountered. Harry's mind had lost all of its ability for rational thought; it was soaked with a pulsing blackness, deadened by the overwhelming feeling surging from his groin.

Draco moved hesitantly, sliding his body closer to Harry's form until the distance between them began to hamper their efforts at jerking one another off. Draco moved his hand from between them and continued to move forward until he had pressed his body tightly against Harry's.

Harry hadn't expected Draco's action; he was momentarily surprised and his hand moved reflexively from between them to Draco's waist. Harry's surprise turned to bliss when Draco's stomach pressed against his aroused penis. Harry let go of a second low, strangled moan.

'Shhh' Draco whispered lightly. He began moving his torso, allowing his belly to make short passes over Harry's stiffened arousal and at the same time driving his arousal Harry's against stomach.

A hazy image played on the edges of Harry's conscious. Inspired by an action in the amorous book, he pressed Draco backwards onto the hard mattress and closely following him, covered the Slytherins body with his. He rested one of his legs between Draco's legs and began the undulating hip motion he'd read about. However, the sensations the action provoked were far beyond anything the book spoke off. Harry's head fell forward over Draco's shoulder and his grip tightened about the muscles of the Slytherin's arms as he continued humping his companion's body.

When Draco felt Harry pushing his body away, he momentarily thought the Gryffindor was planning to stop, but Harry's lithe body followed him so quickly he hadn't time to dwell on his erroneous thought. His eyes passed quickly over the still sleeping Auror before resting on the raven haired boy moving to lie on top of his body.

Draco bit down on his lower lip to stop himself from crying out when Harry's body fell on top of his. The movement of Harry's hips pressing their arousals against one another's bodies sent his heart racing and momentarily snatched the breath from his lungs.

Draco legs began constantly moving; bending at the knees and then retreating to their stretched out position as he met the swelling rise and fall of Harry's body against his. Draco reached down and tentatively began moving his hands over Harry's bottom, stretching them downward over the heaving mounds and upward again, repeatedly, his touch growing firmer and surer with each pass. Harry's head was moving next to his and the Slytherin turned his face and sunk it against the hollow of the Gryffindor's neck.

Harry stifled a moan when he felt Draco moving his parted lips along the curvature of his neck, the hotness of the Slytherin's breath sent Harry's excitement quickly escalating and he lifted his head in reaction to the strengthened sensations that had begun charging through his system. Harry gyrated his body with slightly more heat against Draco and felt the Slytherin's hands gripping his buttocks tighter in response. Draco's legs moved feverishly against his, heightening the intensity of the ambiance about them.

Their breathing became labored and their movement against the bed as well. Both Harry and Draco began uttering small stifled gasps of pleasure and moments later Harry reared up slightly, his mouth gaping open and his face contorting as he stifled a moan at the intense pleasure he felt when orgasm washed over him. Harry emitted a series of jagged breaths as the waves of sensation passed through his body.

The sight of Harry passing through orgasm and the feel of his warm semen spewing between their bodies, triggered Draco's climax. He gripped Harry's buttocks, pressing the Gryffindor's body tightly against the lift of his hips as his seed shot rapidly between them. Draco couldn't stop himself from crying out, the moan pushed its way from his throat and forced its way out of his mouth. Harry's hand shot upward and closed over his lips as he continued panting through his orgasm. Afterwards, he was too exhausted to care; he felt Harry's hand slipping downward to his chest and he closed his eyes and wallowed in the magnificent aftermath of one of the most vibrant sexual experiences he'd ever had.

The two lay with their bodies twisted tightly together for a short while after their orgasms, exhausted and breathing heavily from their exercise.

Harry slowly edged his body away from the Slytherin and let himself sink into the mattress beside his companion. Draco reached down and grasped the blanket, pulling it over their bodies and noting that the Auror's form still sagged against the chair in sleep.

Harry lay with his head pressed against the mattress, his hands on either side of his face and his eyes closed, still unable to think coherently; the incredible experience he had just undergone had left him in complete awe. The resulting feelings of wonder and excitement began to wage war with the sleep that was trying to overtake his senses. Harry was not ready to allow his mind to fade to blackness just yet; he wanted to continue relishing in the memory of the most satiating experience of his short life.

Then Harry felt Draco's hand move slowly along his body, coming to rest against the small of his back. The comfort that the gesture generated put an abrupt end to the war going on in Harry's mind and he immediately fell asleep.

* * *


	16. A Suffocating Hug

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from Harry Potter belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

Summary: Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Nice to know someone is out there reading! Thank you for reviewing **Habitat21, Murphy Angel, Ms. Independent, Skinnyrita, Destiny, sensibly, Lorry, Body Drifter, Idril, Ron-Weasley5, smileyfaces1, CapL, Sassw 14, TheAlmightyKat, Chronoclock, Draco, Doncaster, Lenjade, Pureblack, Jaktoil, Fragon, Fluffy White Pillow, Lily Evans, Hazed, Jordon, Mebear, Molly, Sadie and Castybatsy.

**Chapter Sixteen: A suffocating Hug**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

'Harry, Harry!'

Harry jerked awake at the sound of Draco's voice hissing in his ear. His eyes popped open and saw Draco beside him, leaning close with one of his hands behind his shoulders urging him upward. Harry looked from Draco to the front of the cell and at once understood the urgency in his companion's voice. The chair in which the Auror had sat was empty and the door to the cell was ajar.

Harry shoved himself quickly from the bed, staring forward in slight amazement.

'Did you do that?' Draco asked wonderingly.

'No' Harry responded slowly. His brain was moving quickly however, and turning to Draco he hissed, 'hurry, and dress.'

Draco arose and quickly reached for his shorts at the foot of the bed. Harry snatched his which lie in a small heap in the middle of the mattress and began pulling them on. He raced to put on his clothes and boots, only slightly acknowledging the small yet poignant sensation that passed through him at the sight of the crusty remains on his belly that bespoke of his activities the evening before. He pushed the even more profound thought that flew through his mind on the heels of that sensation away as well; the beginning of a realization that had danced about his mind as he drifted to sleep the night before.

The Auror was gone and there was no telling how long it would be until he returned; they would have to move quickly. The two dressed in record time and moved rapidly toward the opened cell door. Harry led Draco quickly through and then quietly pressed the cell door shut behind them.

Harry held a flattened palm before Draco's eyes, indicating they were to move slowly – warily – and then began stealthily moving forward along the small hallway outside of the cell. There was an Auror, perhaps the one who had guarded their cell lying in the middle of the hallway. He appeared to be under a curse, his body was stiffened and his eyes were closed. Harry felt life energy from the man as he hopped over him and continued slowly along the hallway, his roommate close behind him. They reached an opening that led into the prison courtyard and Harry peered through. He pressed himself against the wall of the hallway and turned to Draco. 'There are two Aurors in the courtyard, both down like the one we just passed.'

'I presume you didn't do that either?' whispered Draco

Harry shook his head, frowning a little, 'no.' The downed Aurors worried him; Harry and Draco were receiving assistance, but Harry wasn't sure from whom and he wasn't sure if they should place their trust in what was clearly a planned escape for them.

'Let's go' said Draco, making up their collective mind. He moved ahead of the Gryffindor and peered into the courtyard. Draco took a couple of steps forward into the open and when nothing happened, he began walking hesitantly forward, following the curvature of the wall surrounding the courtyard.

Harry followed the Slytherin, looking warily about him. The first thing he noticed was two more downed Aurors across the courtyard, lying near the gate they were moving toward. The pair moved along the wall until it ended and curved inward toward the prison offices. Draco stopped and looked at Harry.

Harry had begun using his power some time before and he moved rapidly ahead of the Slytherin with certainty in his step. Loud voices could be heard coming from the office as they passed, but no one came out to stop their progress. They moved quickly to the front gates and Harry noted the life energy emanating from the downed Aurors lying at the entrance, although they appeared to be dead. The gate was ajar – slightly – and the two moved quickly through it and into freedom. Draco turned and pushed the gate closed behind them.

'No!' cried Harry softly, but it was too late. The gate closed with a loud clanking sound.

'Run!' Harry yelled at Draco as he took off toward the forest that surrounded Azkaban. He heard the crunching sound of Draco's feet striking against the small pebbles embedded in the ground as the Slytherin ran behind him.

'The gate!' cried a voice behind them. Harry heard the screech of the Azkaban gate opening as they neared the heavy greenery of the forest before them.

'Escape!' cried a second voice, the tone urgent, accompanied by the sound of footsteps crunching against the gravel behind the escaping pair.

A flash of red light zipped by Harry's head as he leaped forward over a small bush and into the forest. The curse whizzed by and hit the ground a few meters behind Harry and he turned his head and watched it explode, leaving a blackened mark along a small stretch of ground before him. Harry heard a scuffling sound and then a cry followed by a small thump. Harry whipped his head around and saw that Draco had fallen to the ground. The Slytherin had not made it into the forest, but lay just on the other side of the bush behind which Harry stood crouching.

'Draco!' cried Harry.

Two Aurors were running from the gate toward them and one of them had his wand aimed at Draco's back. Draco was struggling up from the ground, attempting to regain his footing. Harry concentrated on the hand of the Auror, intoned a spell – the exact spell he had cast during the final battle with Voldemort to relieve the dark lord of his wand – and the Auror suddenly flew backward and his wand, in the midst of expelling a curse went spiraling upward and forward in Harry's direction. The pulsating blue light of the curse formed a circle around the wand and slowly dissipated as the wand moved through the air.

'Edmis!' cried the Auror who remained standing; he came to a dead stop and turned to look at his downed companion. He then abruptly crouched and his head began jerking in all directions as he searched for the wizard responsible for the disarming spell. The Auror was certain it had not come from the escapees; they had been wandless. He realized at once that the prisoners had assistance, 'They've gone into the forest, hurry, they have assistance!' he cried loudly toward the prison gate. Several Aurors were already running through, wands at the ready.

Draco had gotten to his feet and raced into the forest during the distraction and in the same moment Harry had turned and began scrambling backward, falling to his knees in search of the wand that had flown from the fingers of the Auror. It had flown over Harry's head and landed on the ground somewhere behind him. He searched the forest ground frantically for the wand, numerous twigs and sticks making it difficult to locate the similarly shaped weapon of wizardry. He desperately wanted to find it – just in case he was over estimating his wandless power. They had to apparate – immediately.

'This way!' cried the gruff voice of an Auror behind Harry. He continued searching and finally located the wand near a cluster of bushes. Harry stood quickly again, still crouching low and began moving rapidly forward, he had to find Draco quickly. Harry peered through an opening in the bushes that obscured him as he moved and saw that one of the Aurors was nearly upon him and three more close behind. Harry turned and ran deeper into the woods all the while looking about for Draco. The trees and brush were becoming thicker as he moved.

'There!' he heard an Auror's shout behind him. He heard the sound of a loud crack and then a small cry – he recognized the voice crying out – it belonged to Draco.

Harry stopped and turned back, looking in the direction of his companion's cry. 'Draco' he cried loudly.

'Over there!' screamed the shrill voice of an Auror and Harry heard footsteps moving quickly in his direction.

Draco had not responded, however, there had been no loud voices of enthusiasm indicating that the Aurors had captured his roommate and Harry took heart. The Aurors were closing in and Harry instinctively started to run again, laterally this time, hoping to come upon Draco while escaping those chasing him.

'Stupefy!' he heard a man's voice yell and then the sound of a person falling to the ground. _Not Draco, please! _ thought Harry, something akin to desperation filling his chest.

'This way!' another voice screamed behind Harry.

Harry began running diagonally forward, in the direction he thought his companion might have taken. He heard footsteps approaching and he moved behind a large tree, flattening his body against the trunk before slowly peering around its edge. Two Aurors came into view and Harry aimed the wand he'd retrieved and sent a silent spell at one of the Aurors. The man's body stiffened in mid-run and he fell to the ground. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he'd been unsure of the wand's ability in his hands. The remaining Auror sent off a silent spell in Harry's general direction before diving into a bush while screaming 'here, assistance here!'

White light from the Auror's curse flashed by Harry seconds before he heard a rash of footsteps headed in his direction. The curse exploded behind him, but Harry didn't turn to see what had been hit. He began looking anxiously about him, wondering what had become of Draco and then began running again away from the approaching footsteps. He skirted several small bushes and then cut along a small dirt path that curved along a series of tall oak trees. Harry skidded to a stop behind one of the large oaks and listened. He heard footsteps, but it sounded like a single set.

Harry saw something large and black flash by out of the corner of his eye. It passed only a few meters to his left side. Harry crouched instinctively and turned, but the figure had disappeared into the dense trees. Harry thought it might have been an animal and his heart picked up its pace. Animals having been added to the hunt would dramatically reduce their chances of escape.

The Aurors who had been giving chase behind Harry raced by him and he plastered his body tightly to the tree. The Auror's didn't notice him however; they ran into the dense trees in the direction the animal had taken.

Harry cursed silently; he had to get to Draco. Harry clutched the wand he had retrieved and set off behind the Aurors that had passed. He heard their footsteps crunching the twigs as they ran before him and suddenly he heard a number of voices shouting excitedly all at once – they'd clearly found Draco.

Harry began running faster, his chest beginning to heave with exertion and apprehension and suddenly he came upon a small clearing. He turned intending to avoid the clearing, but instead skidded to a sudden stop and froze. Severus Snape stood at the edge of the clearing, his eyes boring into Harry's.

'Quickly' hissed Snape, motioning with his wand for Harry to come to him.

Harry went no where; instead he aimed his wand at Snape's heart, looking at the man with a deadly stare.

'Potter I-' began Snape in an urgent whisper.

Harry didn't wait to hear what Snape had to say, he shot off a silent curse and red light flashed from the wand he had 'borrowed' from the Auror in Snape's direction. The curse went wide and hit a tree which instantly caught fire behind the professor – the wand Harry was using wasn't as content in his hand as he had thought.

"No!' cried Snape sending a rebuttal curse. The curse merely knocked Harry backwards and caused his wand to fly from his hand. Snape began speaking in a quick, hushed tone, 'I opened the cell Potter, and I waylaid the Aurors.' Harry could barely hear Snape's voice over the shouts of the Aurors and the crackling and snapping sounds coming from the tree burning ardently behind the professor.

Harry abruptly scrambled sideways, grasped the Auror's wand that had flown from his hand and jumped up facing Snape again.

'Draco, Go!' a voice screamed loudly somewhere behind the Gryffindor.

_Draco Go? _The words confused Harry who was convinced that his roommate had been captured and his attention momentarily strayed from Snape. Harry glanced in the direction of the voice and he heard twigs crunching underfoot as someone began running. It sounded like Draco might be getting away.

Snape moved slightly and drew Harry's attention once again to the betrayer before him; he didn't trust the professor at all – if the man had indeed been responsible for helping them escape, it had not been to assist them or offer rescue.

'Potter' sneered Snape 'you are making a grave error-'

However Harry had already made up his mind. He rapidly sent another curse at Snape and watched his professor leap sideways with a quickness and agility Harry was unaware he possessed to avoid the curse. A second tree went up in flames on the other side of Snape.

'I said No!' screamed Snape, sending another curse at Harry. This time Harry avoided the curse and it slammed into the bushes behind him. A great cracking sound was followed by a grand _whoosh _as the bushes flew from the ground into the air and then fell heavily into the dirt again.

'You are the reason we were captured' Harry said, his voice low but terse. He moved sideways, his wand still pointed steadily at the professor, 'you said you would be at the exit last night, and instead there were a group of Aurors awaiting us.'

Snape opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. Both he and the Gryffindor froze at the sound a voice Harry didn't recognize screamed loudly, 'Draco run – run!' followed by the sight of a wand spiraling high in the air just to the left of the clearing in which Harry and Snape stood.

The sound of breaking twigs and sticks accompanied by racing footsteps could be heard among the crackling of the still burning trees.

Harry looked at Snape and then in the direction the voice had come from and suddenly began running toward the voice.

'No!' screamed Snape and Harry saw the bright green flash of a curse move past him – Snape had sent it! He spun about suddenly and sent off a silent spell that sent Snape flying backward. Harry had aimed the wand, but he hadn't focused his energy through it – the spell had come from within him. He heard Snape's curse explode behind him and several more small explosions after that. _Draco! _Harry prepared to run again, but Snape's voice stayed him.

Snape had scrambled to his feet, 'you have got to apparate back to safety, Potter, now! I will take care of Draco.'

Harry's eyes narrowed at his ex-professor, 'like you did before – I think not.' He raised his hand as if to aim another curse, but suddenly there was a loud cry in the distance followed by a good number of zapping sounds. 'No!' screamed the unmistakable voice of Draco. Harry turned toward the voice and without another glance at his ex-professor; he raced off in the direction of the voice. Harry heard Snape moving behind him and he began running faster.

Draco had fallen again; he had stumbled over a large trunk half embedded in the ground. He had landed flat on his face, unable to buffet his fall with his hands; he'd struck his head rather hard against the ground and the wind had been knocked out of him. He could hear the Auror who was behind him moving in quickly, the heavy booted footsteps causing the earth to shake slightly beneath his head.

The Auror was upon him and Draco tried vainly to rise, but his head was spinning and he was having trouble breathing. The Slytherin finally managed to open his eyes and he saw that the Auror had knelt next to him and was staring at him with a triumphant look in his eyes. The Auror looked almost maniacal; his eyes were gleaming and his mouth was opened in a wide greedy smile against his deeply flushed face.

'I've got you!' roared the Auror ferociously, 'now you will pay for all of them, Malfoy – I will avenge their deaths with your blood.' The Auror seemed suddenly possessed. Draco looked at the man in abject terror as the Auror lifted his wand and pointed it at his back, 'too bad for you, I found you first' he declared and then his eyes grew wet with emotion and his mouth opened wide, 'Avada Ke-' he began screeching.

There was a sudden flash of white light and the Auror flew sideways, landing face up on the ground above Draco's head. A figure in black stepped directly onto the belly of the still form of the Auror, moving quickly over the body to kneel at Draco's side. A hand reached down and pulled Draco from the ground only seconds before the sound of approaching footsteps was heard.

'Draco, Go!' cried the voice of the figure in black before him. Draco's eyes widened momentarily, but the figure was pushing him and he began moving forward, his head still spinning and his breathing labored from the harsh fall he had taken. The figure in black moved behind him, shoving him forward and forcing his progress. Draco had no idea where he was going, no idea where Harry was or if Harry was still even free. He ran forward because he didn't know what else to do except try to escape the Aurors. There seemed to be hundreds of them swarming the forest and sure enough he came face to face with another as he rounded a fat tree. The figure behind him sent a curse at the Auror before Draco had time to think what to do and the Auror dove sideways to avoid being hit.

'Over here' cried the Auror loudly.

'Draco run – run!' cried the man behind him and Draco, without thinking began to do just that. He turned after a few strides at the sound of a loud, familiar hiss and saw a wand flying through the air toward him. He reached and captured it just seconds before he saw the figure in black go down, struck by a curse at the hands of the Auror who had regained his feet behind them. 'No!' Draco cried, staring at the wand in his hand in awe for a millisecond before aiming it and rapidly sending a curse at the Auror. The wizard flew backward slamming into a tree and then slid downward into a heap on the ground.

The figure in black lifted his head slightly, 'run' he cried out in a small and exhausted voice before collapsing completely against the earth.

Draco had no intention of leaving at that point; he raced forward and stood over the figure in black just as another Auror flung himself through the trees that stood in front of the Slytherin, his wand stretched out before him. Draco let off a curse quick as lightening downing the Auror before he'd a chance to begin his spell. He then bent and pulled the unconscious figure in black behind a bush and crouched behind it. Draco sent curses at three Aurors who came in answer to the downed Auror's earlier call. The silent curses worked perfectly as he knew they would; Draco was using his own wand. He heard shouts and voices and knew that more Aurors were approaching. He looked down at the still figure encased in black from head to toe and aimed his wand at it, 'innervate' he cried. The body beneath him jerked upward, but there was no further movement. He cast several counter spells at the still form and then the innervate spell again. The body flew upward slightly then fell still against the ground, but soon after he noted the figure making small arm and leg movements.

Draco reached down and pulled at the arm of the figure, but a sound in front of him called his attention to the landscape once more and he shot another curse at an Auror who had broken through the trees. The man fell over stiffly as those before him had and Draco returned his attention to the figure attempting to rise next to him.

'Blaise' Draco whispered, bending to help his friend to his feet.

Blaise, covered from head to toe in all black, with only his eyes showing, reached out a hand to steady himself against the arm of his friend. He then began looking around the ground about them.

Draco sent a silent summoning spell for Blaise's wand and it flew upward from a place nearby and then shot toward them. Blaise reached out and captured it.

Draco clapped Blaise on the arm his eyes alight with gratitude and then turned and began walking rapidly through the forest. Blaise had regained his senses and most of his strength; he walked closely behind his mate, his wand at the ready. Suddenly a figure flew out of a growth of bushes beside the pair and collided with Draco. There was a moment of intense fright for all three until they recognized one another. It was Harry. Draco's head jerked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and he saw Snape rapidly moving toward them. Harry turned and saw Snape and raised his wand, aiming it at the man. Snape didn't react; his eyes were glued to Draco's hand and the wand that resided in it. Draco placed a hand on the Gryffindor's arm and eased Harry's wand hand down, not without some resistance.

Harry's head swung around quickly and he looked at the figure in black, but looked quickly at Draco again when he heard voices and footsteps approaching.

'I've adjusted the wards here, apparate, Now!' said Snape sharply, looking at Draco.

Harry looked at Snape warily but Draco's arms were suddenly engulfing him in a hug, 'come with me' he whispered in Harry's ear. Harry relaxed in Draco's arms, allowing the wand he held to fall to the ground and less than a second later he felt himself move into the suffocating compression of apparition.

When Harry burst free from the tight hold of apparition, he and Draco stood in the midst of a forest, Draco's arms still tightly closed about him. But before he could move, he felt the pull of apparition again. Harry opened his eyes when the sucking pull ceased a second time and they were once again in a forest, but it was more familiar. They stood in front of the Whomping Willow Tree and its large branches had begun a slow sweeping movement.

Draco's arms fell slowly away from Harry's body and he moved beside him, 'I had to apparate us twice to get here due to the distance. We must hurry' Draco said, his tone harried.

Harry turned and raced toward the tree uttering words of enchantment. The branches of the Willow stopped moving at once and he signaled for Draco to follow him through the opening that would lead them to the tunnel, to the castle, and to the Room of Requirement – to safety.

----------------------------------------

Snape grabbed a hold of Blaise's arm immediately after Harry and Draco had disapparated and felt Blaise's accord. A moment later the two of them were standing in the midst of a light grouping of trees that surrounded the town of Hogsmeade.

Blaise whipped off his hood and smirked at Snape, 'was that your idea of a clean escape? Great job, professor.'

Snape scowled at Blaise and his eyes took on a deadly stare, 'one day, you are going to find yourself digging your own grave with that vile tongue of yours.'

Blaise ignored the comment. Snape was certainly one of the most powerful wizards alive and although he had switched over to the good side, to Blaise's mind, a darker wizard didn't exist on the face of the earth. However, he had received dozens of threats and warnings from dozens of dark wizards and all of them went in one ear and out the other – to his mind, the only time to worry was when there was an actual threat of personal attack.

Snape seemed to have other issues at the forefront of his mind however.

'What brought you to Azkaban this morning? I told you to wait at the Burrows until I contacted you.' Snape said his tone cold.

Blaise lifted his brows and stared at some distant point over Snape's shoulder.

Snape narrowed his eyes and sneered, 'well?'

Blaise looked at Snape apologetically, 'I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't hear your question.'

Snape's mouth formed a tight line. He well knew of Blaise's annoying little habit of feigning not to have heard questions when he didn't wish to answer them. It would be difficult coercing information from Zabini, his occlumency skills had flourished and while Snape knew he could force the young man to talk, it was not worth the effort. There were more important issues he wished to address.

'Tell me, what do you know about Draco obtaining his wand?' Snape's scowl was a bit nastier than usual.

Blaise smirked at the professor, 'when I arrived at the gates to Azkaban, I was led to the office by an Auror and my wand was taken. When he stored it, I saw Draco's wand – apparently taken when he arrived at Azkaban the first time. When I left I saw no reason why they should have Draco's wand, so I took it along with me.'

Snape nodded slowly. He had a feeling that the tale of _how _Blaise had obtained the wand would prove entertaining, but there were more pressing concerns on his mind.

Snape regarded the young man before him coolly, 'you and I must quickly apparate to the Burrows. I must bring them up to speed and you must return with Ms. Granger to the motel – I assume she has followed my directions and is still at the burrows. We will return to our original plan…the one that will work.' Snape's voice was soft and it was clear from the glaze in his eyes that his mind was elsewhere.

'I am no longer welcome at that particular lean-to' declared Blaise roundly.

Snape's eyes snapped to life and he glared at Blaise, 'not welcome at the Burrows? What have you done? I told you that you must not ruffle the tail feathers of the members of the Order.' Snape's tone held anger and recrimination – in addition to its customary coldness.

'Ah, yes, well – I didn't exactly molest the members of the Order, only one of them - the owner of that foul-little-place the Weasels call home.' Blaise spoke casually as if they were discussing a future tea date in Hogsmeade.

'Weasley' Snape sneered, his already unattractive features put ugly to shame as his face moved into a grimace, 'well I can understand that, you can't be held accountable; the man is an insufferable idiot.'

Blaise nodded, a little sadness slipping into his expression as if Weasley were truly pitiful.

'You will remain here in Hogsmeade then; I will have Hermione meet you here and you will return to the motel together. Draco and Potter are in a place of safety now.' Snape's eyes begin to glaze over again, his preoccupation evident.

Blaise looked at Snape pensively, 'professor?'

Snape's eyes once again focused on the young man before him and he cocked a brow in question.

'Potter does not seem to trust you' Blaise said slowly.

Snape scowled, 'no he does not. But he trusts Draco and I am quite certain Malfoy will keep him in line.

Blaise nodded slowly and narrowed his eyes at the professor, 'that was a hell of a way to apparate with a person – Draco's hugging Harry like that. I got the impression Draco felt quite a bit of restraint was required.'

Snape's smile widened into a wicked grin, 'I don't think restraint had anything to do with it. Draco was more than likely reacting without thinking – one often becomes somewhat over-protective when certain _feelings _are at play' he replied with sarcasm heavily brushing his words.

Blaise's eyes widened slightly as Snape disapparated before his eyes.

Blaise stood staring at the trees that lined the outskirts of Hogsmeade, his eyes re-narrowed at the landscape. He began wondering at Snape's innuendo that Draco had an interest in the Gryffindor. Impossible, a more heterosexual male than Draco didn't exist on the face of the earth – with the possible exception of himself. Blaise shook his head, a lock of hair falling forward over his brow.

Blaise looked down and frowned at the splotches of dirt marring the gleaming blackness of his new boots. Draco may be many things, he thought, and a good number of those things certainly bordered on the untraditional. However, Draco was not gay – of that Blaise was one hundred percent certain. His eyes clouded a little as he toyed with the number one hundred in his mind.


	17. Getting Some,,,Where

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer: **None of the Characters from Harry Potter belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

**Summary: **Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thanks for the notes you guys, especially through the fan fiction statistics trauma.**

**Chapter Seventeen**: **Getting Some – Where **

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco stood in the room of requirement breathing heavily and staring at the disappearing door. When the door faded, both young men relaxed visibly.

Harry looked at Draco and smiled and then began to laugh. Draco joined in his laughter. It was laughter filled with relief and happiness at once again being in a place of safety.

'My god' said Draco once their laughter finally died down, 'well that was traumatic and a tremendous waste of time to boot.'

Harry nodded and then narrowed his eyes, 'I didn't and still do not understand what happened. I mean as I see it, Snape set us up.'

Draco was shaking his head, 'no, he didn't. He did send us a warning, my arm…the – the mark – it started to burn, but it was too late.'

Harry didn't seem mollified by the information. 'Why did it come too late to help us?'

Draco frowned, 'I don't know' he met Harry's eyes, 'but I do know that Snape is on our side, Harry. I wish you would believe that.'

'He claimed that he was the one who opened our cell and took out the Auror guards so that we could escape – even that almost failed.' Harry's tone did not indicate total disbelief, but it was still hesitant.

Draco nodded, 'yes but that was my fault. If I hadn't stupidly closed the gate and alerted the Aurors the whole thing would have likely gone off much cleaner. I just wasn't thinking.'

Harry shrugged, 'I don't know' he sighed and looked at Draco for a few seconds in contemplative silence, 'if you trust him I suppose I should – it is just that I have never had much faith in the man at all.'

Draco frowned lightly, 'I know you haven't, but he is truly on our side.'

Harry nodded slowly then cocked his head slightly, 'who was the person in black?'

'Blaise' Draco said smiling, 'I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him out there helping us. I guess professor Snape asked him to assist in our escape. He saved me from being captured' he looked down then, 'and from being killed. One of the Auror's that found me was on the point of casting the killing curse my way when Blaise arrived and took him out. I was never so happy to see him in my life.'

Harry's eyes were wide, 'the Auror tried to kill you? I can't believe they gave orders to kill. You would think they would rather watch us suffer in that miserable cell for three years and then slapped into the normal horrendous cells for the duration of our sentence.'

Draco nodded, 'I have a feeling that particular Auror had a personal agenda. I don't think they had orders to kill, the curses that were flying around were all stunning or stopping hexes.'

Harry shook his head slowly, 'so what Auror would have a personal agenda?'

Draco raised his brows, 'an Auror who most likely should not be working for the ministry – one that has ties to certain dark forces that are still prevalent.'

Harry nodded and narrowed his eyes as if in deep thought but he didn't respond.

Draco changed the topic, 'you know Blaise somehow got a hold of my wand.' Draco held up his wand for Harry to see.

Harry's head jerked up from his reflections and he stared at the wand with amazement, 'I wonder how he managed to get it?'

Draco shrugged, 'I don't know, but I am overjoyed that he did. It allowed me to make special requests at the entrance this time that I am sure were complied with.'

'Special requests?' Harry looked around; the room appeared to be the same as it had been when they left it.

Draco smiled, 'follow me.'

Draco walked to the rear of the room and only then did Harry notice a small doorway on the far wall that had not been there before. It led to a narrow stairway and Draco led Harry up the stairs.

The room at the top of the stairs was as large as their suite below, however it was the contents of the room that caused Harry to catch his breath. It was a grand exercise facility. Draco kept walking and so Harry followed – automatically – he was overawed by what he was seeing.

'A pool, a Jacuzzi, a small weight room area and over here' Draco moved toward a far wall, 'a sauna and a second shower area.'

Harry's mouth, which stood wide open as he gaped at everything he passed, curved into a grand smile. 'My god you are brilliant!' he blurted out, continuing to look around him in amazement.

'And notice that along the edge of the wall there is a track so we can run if we like.' Draco pointed to the perimeter along one wall.

'Genius, sheer genius, Draco.' Harry's voice held astonishment.

Draco smiled looking very pleased.

Harry looked up smiling. 'I need a shower desperately and then I am getting immediately into the Jacuzzi!'

Draco laughed, 'I'm right behind you!'

---------------------

It was the wee hours of the morning when the long meeting at the Burrows finally came to an end. The Order had determined that Draco and Harry had been recaptured and had been taken to Azkaban. They were still unable to locate Severus Snape, something they found very worrisome – on many levels.

Hermione came out of the meeting and immediately began searching for Blaise. She knew he would not have taken kindly to being left out of the meeting; especially since his standing in the Order was no less than hers. He wouldn't understand and he would likely be angry. She would tell him what they had found out and try to placate his feelings a little. She wasn't sure why it was important for her to do so, but it was.

However, he was no where to be found and it was sometime before she learned from Arthur Weasley that he had left indicating that he would contact her. The knowledge that Blaise had gone sent a small wave of sadness through her that she tried to ignore.

Hermione moved into the kitchen, she was starving and Ginny had told her that a meal had been prepared. Hermione was about to move to the table where a good number of delicacies were situated when she came to a dead stop near the entry way. Ron had walked into the house and stood near the door speaking softly with Lupin. She had not seen Ron in many days and it seemed like months. He had clearly been on a mission; he had about a day's growth of beard and his clothing was dark and rough, clothing worn by those engaging in assignments. His hair looked longer to her; it hung nearly to his shoulders. He had worn it longer since the end of the war, but it hadn't been quite as lengthy last she'd seen him. His tall form looked extremely lithe and muscular in the rough clothes and to Hermione's Ron-starved eyes, he looked magnificent. She had not realized how much she had missed him until he was before her eyes again.

She had been so tied up in what she had been doing – so tied up in the feelings that Blaise was causing within her – she had hardly thought of Ron. But when he stood before her, she felt her eyes inexplicably begin to fill up with tears. She ran forward and despite the fact that he was in the middle of what looked to be a serious conversation with Lupin, he opened his arms to capture her in a warm embrace.

Then Ron's parents and members of the Order were about them, greeting the late arrival and filling him in on the details. Ron was as upset that Harry was back in Azkaban as Hermione and he placed an arm about her shoulders squeezing them a little, confirming that their feelings were identical.

Hermione felt comfortable again – for the first time since…since the last time she and Ron had been together. The realization hit her fiercely and suddenly everything Blaise had been playing at over the last few days seemed very unimportant, very un-profound. Those feelings Blaise had stirred in her…she loved them, desired them, cherished them, but she wanted to feel them with Ron. She felt a little guilty when he turned and looked at her questioningly. She had not been paying attention and Ron had been speaking to her.

'I'm sorry, Ron, my mind wandered off'

He smiled, 'its ok. How are you? How has your part in the plan been going?'

Hermione flushed and looked down to hide it. 'It has gone well, but I miss – that is – I would rather be doing it with you – or Harry.' she hadn't wanted to add the Harry bit, but shyness had come over her as she spoke.

Ron tightened his hold about her shoulders a little, 'I am going to eat something before the meeting tonight.'

Hermione nodded and moved with him to the kitchen and joined him in a rather heavy repast. They discussed what they had been doing separately, she with Blaise (less a few details) and he on an overseas mission. Then they discussed Harry's situation and the conversation became a bit somber. Ron tried to add cheer by indicating that the meeting that evening was scheduled in order to figure out what could be done and that it was likely the members of the Order who stood behind Harry would find a way to free him again. Hermione nodded, but the statement had not given her much cheer. She was unaware how Harry and Draco had escaped before, but she hoped a similar means would be found to free him.

The two finished eating in silence and then moved toward the hallway outside of the meeting room. There was still a half an hour before the meeting was to begin and Hermione turned to Ron quite suddenly and asked if he would join her upstairs for a few minutes – she declared that she wanted to speak with him in private. That was not unusual between them and Ron readily agreed and followed her upstairs to Ginny's bedroom.

When they were alone inside, Hermione closed the door and then moved to stand in front of Ron. His expression moved quickly from inquiring to surprise when Hermione suddenly threw herself against him, wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him. Their kiss was nothing like the chaste kisses they had shared in the past.

Hermione continued to kiss him for quite some time and when she pulled back, Ron's face held traces of confusion, but happiness too.

Still holding Ron tightly, Hermione began speaking in a husky tone, 'Ron, I've missed you, I've missed you terribly.'

Ron smiled a little, he seemed charmed by her passion, 'I've missed you too, Hermione.'

'I just hope that nothing ever changes between us, I mean, now that we have to be apart so much.'

'Of course it won't' Ron pulled her into his chest and kissed her hair lightly, 'when I am not working – you are all I think about.' Ron's tone was shy and a little hesitant.

Hermione understood; he was truly as innocent as she – the total opposite of one Blaise Zabini.

'I – I love you, Ron' Hermione uttered impulsively.

Ron pulled back from their embrace and looked into her eyes. His expression held amazed happiness, 'you – you do?'

Hermione smiled, a little shyly herself and looking up at him, she nodded.

Ron's smile went wide, 'I love you too, Hermione' he declared before pulling her back into his arms once more.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked around himself in awe as he entered the confines of the upstairs shower. The sparkling-new tiled enclosure was three times larger than their rather large bathing facility downstairs. It had four shower heads, two that sprayed from above and two that sprayed outward at the level of his waist.

Grabbing a cloth from one of the shelves in the shower, Harry gingerly moved to the spigots and turned one of them on. The water came roaring from one of the upper heads and cascades of temperate water collided with his chest. He moved and turned on the other three spigots and then stood in the midst of them, relishing the feel of the warm water falling about him. Harry looked down and rubbed a hand over his stomach and belly, recalling the rough crustiness that had been there earlier. He bit his lip and closed his eyes recalling the event that had left it there.

'Harry'

Harry jumped reflexively at the sound of his name and his eyes flew open. Draco was calling from the doorway to the shower room. 'Yes?'

'How is it?' Draco asked, speaking a bit loudly over the sound of the rushing sound of water.

'Fantastic – it is huge and there are four shower heads, it is really incredible.'

'Great' Draco responded shortly, 'I'll have to try it out later, I'm in need of a shower now though, so I am going to use the one downstairs.'

Harry's mind was only half on their conversation, he was still reliving the evening before with the other half. It was likely that part of his brain that began speaking thereafter, 'Draco' Harry said quickly 'did you remember to ask for a back cleaning stick?'

'A what? Oh, no I forgot, sorry.'

'It's ok' Harry said infusing a little bit of remorse into his tone.

There was silence for a couple of seconds and then Draco began speaking again; Harry started smiling at the sound of the first syllable.

'Do you want me to get your back for you?'

'Yes!' Harry realized at once his response had sounded tremendously zealous and he tried to temper his excited reply, 'I would really appreciate it – I have dirt everywhere – from the forest.'

'No problem' replied Draco as he walked toward the shower. There was a light curtain placed before it and he whipped it back quickly and stepped inside, closing it behind him. He wore a towel around his waist having intended to take a shower downstairs.

He got in and his towel became immediately soaked by the water that was rushing from all four heads.

Draco started laughing, 'you turned them all on'

Harry smiled, 'yeah, your towel is all wet.'

Draco shrugged trying not to look at Harry's body. He walked over to the small shelf that held bottles of soap and shampoo and grabbed the soap bottle before making his way back to the Gryffindor. Harry handed Draco the small cloth he had pulled off of the shelf earlier and turned his back to the Slytherin. Draco poured soap into the cloth, letting the bottle fall to the floor and began rubbing it along Harry's back much as he had done before – slowly and rather sensually.

Harry tried not to show a reaction to the back wash /massage, but this time he was enjoying it fully for what it was. He felt Draco's other hand – the one with nothing in it except his palm – join the cloth along his back. Draco began moving both hands with a circular motion down Harry's back and then – onto his buttocks. There was no pretending that the action was within the norms of a backwash – if Harry said nothing, it would be clear that he was all but inviting Draco to participate in more than a mere backwash in the shower with him.

Harry didn't say a word.

Draco was on fire. His arousal was swelling against the towel and in a swift movement he pulled the soaking cloth from his loins and let it fall on the ground near the wall of the shower. He leaned forward and allowed his arms to move around Harry's body, the cloth dropping from his hands as one hand made contact with the Gryffindor's extremely aroused penis.

Harry gasped when he felt Draco's hand closed about his hardness. Water was rushing about them but Harry was barely conscious of the great outpouring as Draco began to slowly move his hand up and down his shaft. He backed his body into the Slytherin's in reaction to the sensations pouring through his body and immediately felt Draco's arousal pressing lightly against his buttocks.

Harry thought to turn, to give Draco the same pleasure he was receiving, but then Draco did something quite unexpected. Harry felt the Slytherin's body come forward until his cheek was just beside his. Draco's aroused penis pressed tightly to Harry's buttocks at the action and the closeness of Draco face to his left Harry a little uncertain of what to do. Draco's hand was still fondling him and it felt incredible, in reality, he didn't want to do anything. The Slytherin's warm lips began moving along his neck, the breath hotter than the water coursing over his body, and Harry felt his entire back begin to tingle with sensation. Harry gave a little gasping moan and then closed his eyes, allowing his head to fall slowly sideways. Draco took advantage of the expanse of skin stretched out before him and began running his lips up and down the soft, wet flesh.

Draco allowed his mouth to part and after moving for a few moments along the skin with his lips, his tongue darted out and he ran it lightly along the smooth expanse of Harry's neck. Harry's breathing became a series of little gasps, exciting Draco tremendously and he began pressing his arousal against Harry's buttocks, moving with a slightly upward motion. Harry was moving with him, further exciting his passion and he suddenly began to suck on Harry's neck quite furiously.

Harry's knees were weak; he felt as if he might fall down and he reached an arm out and placed his hand against the tiled wall before him. His body had begun to tremble slightly at the feel of Draco's hardness pressing into him, the sucking on his neck and perhaps mostly due to the manipulations of Draco's hand. Harry opened his mouth to try and catch his escaping breath and his gasps turned to small moans. He heard Draco issuing similar sounds behind him against the sound of the cascading water about them.

Harry felt himself nearing orgasm and his movements against Draco's body behind him grew increasingly heated. The pressure about his groin was building in time with the surges Draco's tongue – still licking the skin of his neck – were causing to run through his body.

Draco began gasping in earnest; Harry's excitement had upped his own by several notches. His movements increased to match the Gryffindor's and losing himself in the feeling he allowed his tongue to continue upward instead of retreating as it had been doing. He licked the underside of the Gryffindor's chin and as his own climax hit he slammed his mouth tightly against the side of Harry's mouth.

Harry felt Draco's lips moving upward slowly, sensually, past the under side of his chin, over his very nerve sensitive cheek and then move all at once to clamp against the edge of his mouth. The action sent something reeling inside of him and he whipped his head suddenly sideways and pressed his mouth against Draco's.

Draco was in the midst of a sensational climax when he felt the Gryffindor's mouth close over his and he started kissing Harry, releasing all of the passion that was flowing through his body as the waves of orgasm engulfed him.

Harry's climax had also begun and he returned the kiss almost automatically, and just as heatedly, as the sensations of orgasm undulated through his body. Harry's seed began spurting from his manhood, carried swiftly away by the rushing water about them and the warmth of Draco's sperm hitting the small of his back, added fuel to his ardency.

Harry's mouth fell away from Draco's as his orgasm faded and his head fell limply forward. The two stood breathing heavily, Harry's body still pressed tightly against Draco's and the shower water cascading madly about them.

Draco finally found the strength to stand upright again. He pulled away from Harry's body after giving the Gryffindor a light squeeze and bent to retrieve the soap bottle and cloth from the floor. He poured soap onto the cloth and then handed the bottle to a still recovering Harry. Harry stood holding it for a moment before bending for his cloth. The two stood washing themselves under the swirling water which diminished the affect of the silence between them.

Harry washing himself quickly, avoiding Draco's eyes and then turned off two of the spigots. He noticed Draco doing the same and they walked out of the shower together. They pulled fresh towels from a shelf in the bathroom and Draco, who had left his wand on a second shelf, grabbed it and cleaned the shower area. They draped towels around their waists and left the shower room.

Harry was headed back for the stairs, the Jacuzzi all but forgotten, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Draco signaled him to follow him and he led them to the sauna. Throwing a switch just inside of the doorway, he closed the door behind them and sat down on one of the benches along the wall. Harry sat next to him and felt the heat from the room moving over him – it had only taken a second or two before the magical sauna room reached a dramatically hot temperature.

The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes staring straight ahead.

'Draco' Harry nearly whispered the name.

'Umm?' Draco looked at Harry and noticed his raven haired friend's gaze was fixed on the wall in front of him.

'What are we doing?' Harry's voice was nonchalant with just a trace of curiosity running through it.

Draco didn't pretend to misunderstand what Harry meant. The Slytherin ran a hand over his face, 'I don't know. I mean, as far as I knew, I wasn't gay.'

'I'm not gay' responded Harry quickly.

Draco continued to look at Harry in silence and after a few seconds the Gryffindor met his eyes.

'I mean to say' said Harry in a smaller voice, 'I never did anything with another – bloke before.'

Draco gave a slow nod.

Harry swallowed and continued, 'I started this because I wanted to experiment – at least that is what I was thinking. There was a book – remember the transformation book I found?' He looked at his companion.

Draco looked confused.

'The one about a man's transformation of self?' Harry added.

Draco's face cleared, 'oh yeah.'

'Well it was actually about his – sexual adventures and the transformation part is about his – adventures with his best friend.'

Draco's eyes dropped from his companion, 'his best friend was a male?'

'um-hum' Harry concurred.

'Oh' Draco said.

'The thing is' Harry said hesitantly, 'last night in the jail cell – I was thinking about it' he flushed a little, but because Draco was looking down he continued to look at his companion, 'I would never have experimented with – well – Ron or – that is – I just wanted to experiment, but I don't think I would have if you hadn't been there.'

Draco met the Gryffindor's eyes again, his face slightly flushed – perhaps from the heat, perhaps not.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, 'I realized that…well I have some sort of…feeling, a feeling I don't really understand-' Harry broke off shaking his head slightly.

'You don't understand what?' Draco asked softly.

Harry's eyes began roaming about a little, although he still faced the Slytherin, 'I feel some sort of attraction…to you.'

Draco lifted his brows slowly, 'I have never felt an attraction for any male in my life' He said and Harry's eyes flickered up to meet his, 'till now.' Draco looked down then, 'and it has me confused as well.'

Harry continued to stare at Draco and the Slytherin finally met his eyes once more. The two stared at once another for a few moments. Their conversation seemed to call for action – forward or retreat; and yet both felt a similar something inside holding them back from overt expression of any kind. The situation seemed almost…surreal.

Draco knew that this was the moment to move forward or elegantly do a keen back trot from the situation. He could say that it was just simple experimentation between blokes – that he knew happened from time to time – and then they could stay away from one another in the future, in a sexual sense. However, he could also ask that they continue and try and figure out what the odd attraction they felt for one another really consisted of. They had reached one of those subtle moments in life where one stood on the precipice of clean escape or continuing into the unknown. He had a strange feeling that a similar debate was going on in the head of his companion.

And he was right.


	18. Decisions and Revelations

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer: **None of the Characters from Harry Potter belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

**Summary: **Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thanks for the notes you guys, especially through the fan fiction statistics trauma.**

**Chapter Eighteen**: **Decisions and Revelations**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco sat staring at one another within the confines of the hot sauna room. Both of their minds were wrestling with a decision that would likely have a profound affect on their lives.

Harry came to a decision and he lowered his eyes and then lifted them to meet the Slytherin's once more. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he uttered a word, the unmistakable sound of five steady knocks resounded through the room. Harry and Draco turned quickly to look at the sauna room door and moments later, Draco stood and moved rapidly to open it. A rush of cool air swept into the room, but there was no one at the entrance.

'It came from below – it's Snape.' Harry said while rising.

'It must be, yet it was so loud.' Draco mused walking quickly with Harry toward the staircase.

'I think he makes certain that his knocks will be heard wherever we are in the room' Harry said as the two young men rapidly descended the staircase.

'There are sweats in the fourth drawer of the chest.' Draco said helpfully once they reached the main floor.

Draco opened the drawer of his chest and pulled out a pair of sweat pants. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he found a pair located in the fourth drawer as the Slytherin had indicated. The young men quickly stepped into their pants and then Draco called for Snape to enter.

Severus Snape, dressed in all black, as usual, but with his greasy locks held at the nape of his neck with a small band, stepped into the room. He looked at the two young men before him, shirtless with just their sweats on. 'I am sorry if I disturbed you' he said, smirking as he folded his arms across his chest.

'We were upstairs, I requested a gym' Draco said quickly, 'we were working out when you arrived.'

Snape regarded the two young men and it didn't escape his notice that they were both practicing occlumency. That didn't surprise him; he was not certain they had been 'working out', but he was fairly certain _why _the two were not particularly desirous of his reading their minds.

Snape's stare was rather impassable, 'well that was very wise; you will both do well with a bit of exercise.'

Draco nodded.

Snape cleared his throat, 'I came to explain what took place last evening' he looked pointedly at Harry, 'I felt it was necessary in order for the two of you to continue to have faith in my efforts on your behalf – as well as to ensure your cooperation in the future.'

Harry didn't say a word or make a gesture of any kind, however Draco spoke at once.

'We realized that something must have happened' said the Slytherin.

'Let's sit down, shall we?' Snape didn't wait for a reply but seated himself in one of the comfortable salon chairs. He watched as the two young men seated themselves before him on the sofa.

'Yes, as a matter of fact something highly unexpected occurred last evening. I assume that Filch saw one of the two of you in your attempt to leave the castle?'

'He saw me' responded Draco.

Snape narrowed his eyes, 'Yes well, I had taken measures to prevent just such an occurrence, but the squib unfortunately did not respond as I had hoped. You see, I created a distraction for Filch in the dungeons, but unfortunately he ignored it in favor of doing something else above stairs.'

Harry looked at the professor with suspicion, 'A distraction?' his tone carried his doubt.

'Yes' replied Snape coldly, 'there are times when even the best laid plans go awry, as you and Draco discovered yourselves when you awoke in Azkaban after the war.' Snape's eyebrows lifted – slightly.

'Why didn't you warn us sooner that there was a problem?' Harry asked.

Snape sighed as if he were dealing with a recalcitrant child, 'I only became aware that there was a problem when I myself came into contact with one of the alerted Aurors at the exit to the Willow. That occurred shortly before your appearance and it was impossible for me to set off the warning sooner without revealing the fact that I was assisting the two of you.'

Draco nodded, 'I figured something like that had occurred.'

Harry ran a hand through his hair, 'I suppose that you intend for us to try again?'

Snape regarded Harry, his demeanor cold, 'as a matter of fact I do not. I have decided, and the members of the Order working with me agree, that the two of you should remain here.'

Harry nodded, his eyes narrowed at the professor.

Draco furrowed his brow, 'not that the room isn't pleasant, but how are things going? What exactly is going on?'

Snape frowned and regarded the younger Slytherin, 'I believe it is in both of your best interests if you are not given any more details than absolutely necessary regarding our efforts on your behalf. As long as you remain here, you are completely safe and I foresee clearing both of your names within the next couple of months at the longest.'

Draco nodded and looked at his roommate. Harry looked somewhat mollified, but his eyes were still narrowed at Snape.

Draco regarded Snape again, 'Blaise Zabini is working with you?' his tone was a mixture of surprise and delight.

'Yes, as a matter of fact he is.'

'He had my wand; he gave it to me in the forest.'

'I am quite aware of that. I was going to bring that up. Within the confines of this room it is more or less untraceable as are the two of you; however, I would admonish you to use the other wand I left for you when you re-create the room – just as a precaution. It will work equally well for you.'

Draco nodded slowly, 'I used my own wand this time.'

'That is fine; in fact I am glad that you did. The ministry will assume that you are on the run and using your wand. They will attempt to trace you through its use, as well as other means. However, I shouldn't like it to reveal that you are anywhere near Hogwarts in the future.'

Draco nodded and Snape stood and began walking toward the private room.

'I will leave you two to your…exercise' he said, not without a shade too much innuendo in his voice as he entered the private room and began drawing the door closed.'

'Goodbye professor' Draco called as the door closed.

Harry said nothing; he hadn't missed Snape's innuendo. He wondered how the professor seemed to know of the attraction between him and Draco. He turned to his room mate, 'were you practicing occlumency?' Harry didn't figure he had to expand on why it was necessary that they did so.

'Yes' Draco replied furrowing his brow a little.

Harry nodded again; his expression remained pensive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had apparated to Hogsmeade and met Blaise prior to their apparating together to the motel once more. She had greeted him coolly and he had merely nodded, his eyes looking at her appraisingly. Hermione was in high spirits, both because Snape had informed them that Harry was once again in safety and because of her short interlude with Ron.

When they arrived in their motel room Blaise indicated that he was planning to shower and left her in the main part of the room alone to consider how she was going to comport herself in the future with the irrepressible man she was assigned to work with. Upon seeing him, her body had reacted against the dictates of her mind and her heart had picked up its pace a little. She captured a vision of Ron in her mind to quell it, but she felt confusion stirring within her, something she had really not expected. She loved Ron, she knew she did and that his why she had compulsively told him. However, she would be lying to herself if she tried to pretend that Blaise still held no attraction for her.

When Blaise returned from the shower with just a motel towel draped about his waist, Hermione caught her breath – his body was stunning. However she looked quickly away and tried to concentrate on Ron's cheerful face.

Still looking at the floor, Hermione spoke to Blaise, 'where did you go last night?' she asked.

'Weasley asked me to leave the Burrows, so I took care of some personal business.'

Arthur Weasley had told Hermione that there had been a 'problem' and he had asked Blaise to leave, but he had given her no details. It appeared that Blaise had decided to be equally closed mouthed on the topic. Hermione decided not to press him for details.

'So we are to carry on with our original plan, correct?' Hermione asked in her most business like manner.

'Yes' responded Blaise moving to stand in front of where she sat on the edge of the bed, 'we are to continue to be…lovers. However, our jaunts about Hogsmeade are at an end for the most part. We will embark upon personal visits from this point forward – to the homes and places of pleasure of some of my less than angelic Slytherin acquaintances.'

Hermione looked up at him, flushing a little, 'we will continue to…feign being lovers before this group?' she asked.

Blaise looked slightly irritated, 'the plan has not changed.'

Hermione nodded.

Blaise sat down next to her on the bed. Hermione stood at once and took a few steps away from the bed. 'Ron was at the Burrows, he arrived when you left' she said hesitantly, 'I hadn't seen him in many days and it was good to see him again. He and I are _real_ – that is, we have a – a relationship.'

Blaise looked up and met her eyes, 'really? That is surprising.'

Hermione's brows moved upward, 'why is that surprising? We have been good friends for a very long time.'

Blaise chuckled, 'is Ron Weasley aware of your…relationship?'

Hermione furrowed her brow, 'certainly.'

Blaise shrugged, 'oh, that's interesting.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Blaise, 'what is interesting?'

'I saw Ron at the ministry yesterday; he didn't seem to be in a…relationship then.'

Hermione regarded Blaise with a hard stare, 'We only talked and – decided things last night.'

Blaise lifted his brows, 'ah that explains it then.' He stood and moved to the chest of drawers and began to pull out fresh clothing.

Hermione's eyes were following Blaise's every move, 'Explains what?' she demanded.

Blaise turned at looked at her with his clothes in hand, 'it isn't important; if you established your relationship last evening, he wasn't in a relationship yesterday morning.'

'What were you doing at the ministry yesterday?'

'I told you, I had personal business. I was at the ministry and at Azkaban as well.'

Hermione's eyes flashed, 'you – you were at Azkaban? Did you see them?'

'Yes.'

'Harry – how is he?'

'He looked fine, however we didn't have a chance for a friendly chat, he was busy…escaping.'

'You assisted Snape in the escape?'

'In a manner of speaking.'

Hermione sighed, tired of parrying with Blaise. She wished he would be straight forward.

Hermione nodded and then she looked down, 'what was Ron doing at the ministry yesterday…I assumed he was on an assignment.' She tried to sound casual, but something inside of her chest was making her breathing strained.

'It is very possible that what he was doing was part of an assignment. It didn't look that way to me, but then again one never knows what Snape's plan entails – or if Ron is even working with us to clear Draco and Potter.'

'Yes he is.'

'Ah, well I suppose he was…on assignment.'

'What is that supposed to mean, Blaise?'

'Nothing; nothing at all, I just was not aware that Susan Bones was assisting the Order.'

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest, 'she does from time to time. Ron was working with Susan Bones?'

'Working…well I suppose they may have been working. Perhaps they have an assignment similar to ours.'

Hermione furrowed her brow. Ron had not mentioned he was working with Susan; he hadn't mentioned her at all. He had said he was working alone. She didn't like Blaise's implication about Ron and Susan however. It was possible of course that Blaise wasn't telling the truth.

Blaise had begun to pull on his clothes, rather careless of the fact that she was watching him. He had the good grace to leave his towel about him as he pulled on his shorts and pants.

He turned to her once he was dressed, his face a little pensive, 'tell me something. Your friend Potter, does he have a predilection for men?'

'A what?' Hermione was still thinking about Ron and the question confused her.

'You know, does he bat for both sides?'

Hermione frowned, 'Are you asking me if Harry is gay?'

'More or less.'

'No' Hermione said, her voice a little irritated, 'what would make you ask that?'

'Nothing, just something someone said made me wonder.'

Hermione shook her head, 'he and Ginny were together before the war and they will likely pick things up where they left off once we clear his name.'

Blaise nodded, 'that's what I thought – you know how rumors get going.'

'Oh, well he definitely is not gay.' Hermione said the words almost automatically – the point was so ridiculous, she mostly ignored it. What she couldn't seem to ignore was the thought of Ron and Susan Bones. She thought to ask Blaise exactly what he had seen the pair doing, but once again she began to question whether she could trust the enigmatic Slytherin…and if she really wanted to hear the answer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was the first to move once Snape had departed. He stood up and walked toward the bookshelf.

'I thought to do a little reading' he said, 'perhaps you would like to join me; I specifically requested the addition of books on Animagus transformation to our library in addition to those the room provided before.'

Harry's face was alight with mild surprise and happiness at the words. He stood up and began to move toward the bookshelf.

When both young men stood before the volume laden shelves, Harry turned and met the Slytherin's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it, his eyes hooding over.

'Tell me' demanded Draco, not unkindly.

Harry looked up again and Draco noticed that the color on his face had become quite high.

'What we were talking about in the sauna before' Harry's eyes filled with emotion and then they hooded over, 'I – I want to know' Harry spoke softly, but with determination.

Draco's mouth curved into a very slow smile, 'me too.'

Harry looked up and his flush had deepened, but he returned his companion's smile. He turned slowly and scanned the bookshelves with his eyes before reaching for one of the volumes. He pulled it out and handed it to his roommate.

Draco looked at the book and laughed lightly when he saw the title. It was the amorous book. Draco's eyebrows moved upward slightly and he regarded the Gryffindor once more.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, 'I just thought that it might help if you know everything I know before we – that is' Harry dropped his eyes again, 'while we go about figuring things out.'

Draco nodded smiling as the Gryffindor met his eyes once again. The Slytherin had felt an enormous sense of relief when Harry revealed that he felt a similar attraction to him. For some reason it made his attraction for Harry seem less improper and perverse. The mere fact that Harry held a similar fascination for him and wanted to continue to explore it rather than ignore it, filled him with a wild sort of pleasure that he was too much of a _Malfoy_ to express in any way – at least for the time being. His attraction had done nothing but grow since its inception and he was extremely curious as to what lie at its foundation.

Harry found five volumes on Animagus transformation. He pulled one of the volumes and joined his friend on the sofa to read. Draco was absorbed in the rather hefty volume he'd given him and didn't look up or move when the Gryffindor sat next to him. Harry understood; he'd felt a similar captivation when he had read the book.

Harry noted, not with unhappiness, that Draco had turned immediately to the transformation section of the book.

* * *


	19. Snakes and Lions

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer: **None of the Characters from Harry Potter belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

**Summary: **Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thanks for the notes you guys!**

**Chapter Nineteen**: **Snakes and Lions (and Other Things That Go Bump in the Night)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-------------------------------

Draco was so absorbed in the amorous book, he jumped when Harry began speaking.

'Are you hungry?' Harry asked quite out of the blue.

Draco looked at Harry as if he were a stranger for a moment, but finally brought his focus around to the present, 'hungry? Uh – I suppose so.'

Harry began laughing as he stood and headed to the kitchen area, 'keep reading if you want, I'll fix something. We haven't eaten since that mush we picked over at the prison.'

Draco watched Harry walking away, but he remained seated, his book solidly in place on his lap. He did stop reading; the last thing he needed was more provocation at the moment. What he needed was for his arousal to recede before he arose to eat. While he waited he began to wonder just how far along Harry had gotten in the amorous book. Had his roommate, for example, reached chapter four in which the pair of lovers had gone 'all the way'?

Draco's mind was reeling at the thought that he would have to face some very tricky issues in the very near future. He was certainly attracted to the Gryffindor and he had never felt an excitement similar to that which he felt when Harry touched him – anywhere Harry touched him. The thought of Harry doing some of the things the author had done to his friend in the book was incredibly alluring. However, he hadn't required the book for knowledge of those things. He had already imagined Harry doing them to him and him doing them to Harry. However Chapter four was something else. While the author claimed the experience was glorious and brought both he and his friend unequalled satisfaction and satiation, it simply sounded painful to Draco.

His arousal began to ebb a bit more rapidly as he thought about the 'endurable pain' that one had to withstand in order to attain the 'incredible pleasure' of being entered by a male companion. Draco looked at his roommate who had selected two meals and stood preparing them at the table. Did Harry plan for them to go all the way – is that why he had given the book to Draco to read? If the Gryffindor did expect for them to do so, which role had he envisioned playing? Draco's state of arousal had all but dissipated and he moved to where Harry stood over two delicious smelling plates of food.

'Tortellini for me and Roast Beef for you' Harry said proudly as his roommate approached.

'Umm, Roast Beef; I think I prefer Tortellini' Draco mused, looking at the plates.

'That's fine with me' Harry declared.

Draco had a feeling that Harry had planned to have the beef all along. Harry seemed to understand Draco's innate dislike of being ordered about and the Gryffindor, Draco thought amusingly, was learning how to deal with his little quirk. He sat down before the Tortellini meal and pulled one of the glasses of pumpkin juice toward himself.

Harry was eagerly cutting into his roast beef; he was starving and wondered how they had gone so long without thinking of food. He had indeed planned to have the roast beef meal and was enjoying the initial bites immensely.

'So how far did you get in the book I am reading, Harry?' asked Draco nonchalantly as he began tasting the tortellini.

Harry looked at the book that Draco had left on the table before the sofa and furrowed his brow, 'I don't really remember, I think to chapter two or perhaps three of the transformation section.'

Draco lifted his brows, 'ah.' So, he thought, the Gryffindor had no idea what had occurred in chapter four when the author and his friend had undergone the whole 'replace the finger with the penis' scenario. Draco wondered what Harry would think once he had read chapter four and seen exactly how far the author and his friend had taken their 'exploration.'

'Up to the part where the author takes his friend' Harry added casually.

Draco choked on his tortellini and began coughing. He grabbed his napkin and held it over his mouth.

'You ok?' Harry asked concern riding across his features.

Draco nodded, still coughing lightly into his napkin. He finally returned his napkin to the table and clearing his throat looked at his companion, 'that would be chapter four' he said with a terribly strained voice, only partially due to his previous choking.

'Oh. I told you, I didn't remember what chapter I was on' Harry said casually between bites of food.

Draco nodded; Harry _did _know what was contained in chapter four. Draco could only imagine the acts contained in the other 10 chapters – he wondered about Harry's being so nonchalant about the whole thing. He began to wonder just how far Harry imagined them taking everything. Draco hadn't really considered it; his mind had been too consumed with their current experiences to worry about the future.

'You've gotten pretty far along in the book' Harry mused, bringing the Slytherin out of his contemplations.

'Yeah, I guess so. I finished Chapter four; it is all very interesting and enlightening.'

Harry flushed, but he smiled, 'yes, it is' he responded softly.

Draco nodded returning Harry's smile; he began wondering just how far the two of them would take their attraction. The memory of how it felt having Harry's warm, lithe and muscular frame lying on top of him in the jail cell, still sent little shivers running down his spine. He remembered the taste that had flowed into his mouth when their lips were locked hotly together for those few short moments in the shower and shivered again. Their experience involved elements of mystery and uniqueness that Draco had never encountered before. That was part of the allure he was certain, but there was something else that drew him to the Gryffindor; he wasn't certain what that something else was, but not knowing didn't bother him for some reason.

Draco's appetite began to wane a little as his stomach began dancing at the continuing memories of his roommate's closeness. He wasn't altogether sure where he wanted their exploration to go, but he had a growing desire to continue to taste and feel that which he had only partaken of in small amounts until now.

'I was thinking' said Harry breaking the small silence between them, 'the whole prison exit would have likely gone much smoother if we had not had Snape's assistance.'

Draco looked up his expression quizzing. His mind had been far from their recent adventures at Azkaban.

Harry narrowed his eyes, 'I am not blaming Snape for trying to help, but I got us out the first time with much less trauma.'

Draco shrugged, 'but Snape didn't know how we got out. I believe he thought that we apparated out the first time; that is what the Aurors thought happened. Professor Snape has no idea of your innate power.'

'That's true' Harry agreed ruefully.

'I have been meaning to ask you' Draco said, his voice a little tentative.

'What?'

'You know you said that you have some sort of protective power about you? What were you talking about?'

Harry sighed softly, 'the protection about me' mused the Gryffindor. 'Part of the protection has been about me since I was a baby. When Voldemort attacked my parents, my mother gave her life to protect me. The act was actually a form of ancient magic that protected me from death when Voldemort cast the killing curse upon me.'

'Actually I knew that already.' Draco's voice wasn't unkind, but there were strains of impatience in his tone.

'Yes, well' continued Harry, 'the particular magic my mother performed does not work like some of the more modern forms. It did not consist of a spell with a one-time objective that ceases to function when that objective is met – it is continuous and that protection will be about me until the day I die.'

'I see' Draco's tone didn't sound as if he were very impressed with Harry's 'protection'. Draco's expression filled with curiosity, 'so what type of ancient magic was it? I mean, what drives it…what is it based on?'

Harry shifted in his seat a little looking uncomfortable, 'it – well I am not sure of the exact nature of the magic used, however I know that what drove the protective magic she used to work was – love.'

Draco's brows shot up reflexively at Harry's words, 'love?'

Harry understood Draco's reaction; it was what he had expected. Few people put any faith in ancient magic and 'love' serving as the basis of it certainly didn't help. 'Yes' Harry said sighing a little, 'her love for me was the basis.'

'And you are certain it is still…in effect?' Draco's tone was wary.

'Dumbledore told me that the ancient form of magic would continue to protect me against Voldemort as long as the place I called home was a place where my mother's blood dwelled. That was why he left me with my muggle relatives when my parents were killed. However, my mother's blood courses through my veins and dwells within me and in reality I myself represent 'home'. What Dumbledore was not sure of, but what I know now is that the protection will always be with me and protect me – not only against Voldemort, but against all negative forces.'

Draco nodded slowly, his eyes a bit cloudy; it was evident that Harry's explanation had not served to instill faith in the Slytherin.

'My mother's protection is very strong' Harry added 'I know you don't likely have much faith in it considering that it consists of magic thought to be outdated, not to mention that it is founded in and sustained by…love. However, it was responsible for saving my life both as a baby and during the final battle. I don't think I would have been victorious without it. It also offered me protection – well the both of us protection during our escape.'

'Umm' Draco responded, his eyebrows inching upward.

'Yeah' Harry said, placing a good amount of emphasis on the word, 'that is only a part of it though. I have other protection as well.'

'Other protection?' Draco looked at Harry with a hopeful expression, clearly eager to put faith in at least some portion of Harry's 'protection'.

'Well the other part will likely be even more difficult for you to swallow.'

An expression of wariness replaced the hope that had ridden across the Slytherin's features, 'what is that?'

'Well' said Harry, his voice filled with conviction, 'before Dumbledore died, he told me that if I ever required his assistance it would be given to me for as long as I needed it – no matter what happened to his physical body. I believe that is another source of the protection about me.'

Draco's eyes went wide and his lips formed a thin line. He was a perfect picture of compassionate disbelief; as if he sympathized with Harry for still believing that Dumbledore was able to offer him support, but didn't believe a word of it himself.

Harry smiled wearily at Draco's response and dropped his eyes. 'I didn't expect you to believe any of it; I probably wouldn't believe any of it either if I hadn't experienced it.' He decided against telling Draco about the voice; his companion would likely try to have him committed to St. Mungos Ward for Nut Cases if he mentioned it.

When Draco didn't speak Harry looked up. Draco's eyes were hooded and his expression was impassable.

Harry sighed and stood up. There was no point in trying to convince Draco that what he said was the truth. He walked to the bedside table to get the wand Snape had given them and then returned.

'Are you finished?' he asked Draco whose plate was still about a quarter full of food.

'Yeah' Draco replied looking up.

Harry performed a cleaning and clearing spell and then plopped down into his seat again and looked at the Slytherin.

A small smiled played about Draco's lips and his eyes held amusement, 'so that is the total protection that you spoke of?'

'Umm-hmm' Harry concurred, his eyes narrowing slightly. He didn't really care whether or not Draco believed in his protection or believed him at all. He didn't however, appreciate Draco making light of it.

'You have to admit, it sounds a bit far-fetched.' Draco said, clearly holding in his amusement.

Harry shrugged, 'not to me.' He abruptly stood up and walk to the sofa, reseating himself and pulling the book he had been reading onto his lap.

Draco followed his roommate more slowly and sat down next to him, 'I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to belittle your protection, but I have never – that is – it is not quite what I expected.'

'Whatever' Harry said, shrugging again; his eyes remained glued to the pages before him, 'I never asked you to believe it. I wasn't even going to tell you because I know exactly how it sounds.'

'I realize there was something protecting us, Harry. Draco looked pensive, 'is any of this in some way connected to your innate power – your ability to perform certain spells and enact magic without a wand?'

Harry looked up slowly and sighed, 'no, that is something else.'

Draco knew he'd provoked Harry into a bad mood and that had not been his intent. 'What is it? I know you have that power – it is extraordinary, Harry.'

Harry narrowed his eyes for a moment, but then his face cleared. It was evident Draco was trying to make things pleasant between them again.

'Well, Dumbledore told me that there is a room in the Department of Mysteries that contains a force that is under study. It is the most mysterious of all of the subjects under study there. It is a power that contains a force greater than the forces of nature; than human intelligence and more wonderful than life and more terrible than death. That is the power that is within me – in great quantities – and during the battles I learned that I can control it and do many things without the use of a wand.'

Draco was nodding his expression holding some amazement.

'I don't think it is that surprising really. I believe it is a power all wizards have within them, just not in as great a quantity as I do.'

Draco looked unconvinced, 'we all have it?'

'Yes I believe so. When I was young I did things; once I caused a window at the zoo to vanish. It was before I had ever heard of Hogwarts or knew that magic really existed. Another time I caused my aunt to inflate and blow away.'

Draco began laughing, 'What?' he asked through his mirth.

Draco's mirth pulled Harry out of his slightly sour mood, 'I don't know, my aunt made me angry; she was saying things about my parents – lies – and I became incensed and I just lost it. I felt a lot of energy – a great amount of power about me and I guess I directed it at her; she blew up like a balloon and then floated right out of the room through a set of glass doors.'

Draco was still laughing, but he started nodding.

'It's happened to you as well has it not? Before you learned any spells you performed little acts that were magic in essence without a wand?'

Draco continued to laugh lightly, 'well yeah, but nothing quite that catastrophic.'

'Well I have heard that things like that happen to many young wizards. I believe it is that same basic power, except that I have great quantities of it and now I can control it. Before, things just happened in reaction to my feelings – usually feelings of anger.'

'How did you get such great quantities of it?'

'I don't know.'

Draco nodded, 'what you say makes sense. I caused little things to happen before I knew what I was doing, but as I said nothing significant.'

Harry nodded.

'Not very often either' Draco added, mirth re-entering his voice, 'rather than cause things to happen by accident, I usually made them happen on purpose; I used to capture my mother's wand from time to time and cause a quite a bit of damage.'

Harry laughed, 'I can imagine. It must have been wonderful growing up in a wizard household, I have always envied Ron.'

Draco was laughing again, 'well I don't think my parents would agree that raising me was exactly wonderful. I got into quite a bit of trouble on an almost constant basis. However, my father was very strict and I eventually stopped because his punishments were not fun.'

Harry's face sobered, 'he didn't – that is-'

'Beat me? No, he didn't – although everyone seems to assume he did. However, despite his connections to the dark side and his predilection for punishing those who…disagreed with him, he really loved my mother and I. He never hurt me, but for a while I was receiving spankings on a daily basis, I was always up to some prank or another.'

Harry laughed again – partly in relief. He had been among those who believed Draco's father, Lucius, to be the wife and child beating type. He was relieved that he had been mistaken. The other half of his mirth was aimed at what Draco's 'pranks' might have consisted of.

'You laugh as if you were a child saint' Draco's tone was snide, but there was mirth flowing through his words.

'I never said I was a saint; it was very difficult to live with my aunt and uncle.'

Draco nodded, 'well, you've turned out alright, despite your muggle upbringing' Draco's tone was a little wry and he began shaking his head with an exaggerated expression of pity.

Harry laughed and then clonked Draco lightly over the head with his book. Draco started laughing as well while he picked up the amorous book from the table before them.

Draco was happy that they were once again on good terms. 'I'm going to read a bit' he said lightly.

'Me too' said Harry, flushing a little.

Draco smiled a little as he regarded his companion's heightened color. It amused him that Harry could speak casually about the amorous book in one moment and then blush at the thought of it in the next. Draco was fairly certain it was due to the fact that Harry was as confused about it all as he was. The Slytherin turned his attention back to the book and became immediately absorbed in the tale. When he finished chapter five he was literally flabbergasted. He thought he had heard of everything, but chapter five was intent on making him embarrassingly aware that he had not heard or imagined many of the things that actually went on between…best friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Blaise sat in the pallor of a very well kept home. Hermione watched as several house elves ran constantly to and from the room bringing them delicacies and drinks and ensuring that their every need was met. Their hosts were a well groomed and quite handsome couple; a wizard and witch whose laughing eyes belied the darkness that lie behind their polished façades. That according to Blaise, who indicated that Armand and Leticia Rosier were as enmeshed in the dark lord's work as Armand's cousin Evan had been before he had been killed by Aurors years before. They were in their late twenties and both worked as private alchemists from home.

Armand was enchanted with Blaise's new girlfriend, despite the fact that she was a Gryffindor; she was intelligent and not at all shy – much like his own Ravenclaw wife. Too, he thought quite highly of Blaise.

'So the two of you have plans for the future? Leticia asked, pushing her long chestnut mane behind one shoulder and taking a sip of wine.

Blaise placed an arm about Hermione's shoulders and looked at her lovingly, 'we haven't really spoken much about the future, but I will tell you that I can't see mine without her in it.' He smiled warmly and kissed Hermione lightly on the lips.

Armand laughed, 'watch out for that one Hermione, he is a little snake if there ever was one.'

Blaise laughed and it seemed to Hermione that his laughter was genuine.

Hermione tittered, figuring it was expected, 'I am very fond of snakes' she said boldly.

Armand gave another shout of laughter and gave Blaise a knowing look. When his laughter died down his face grew serious and he regarded his friend, 'it is really a shame that you were summarily tossed out by the Order, Blaise.'

'Yes, it was actually a pity.' Blaise's voice held remorse, 'I was in a position to obtain a lot of information while working for them. Hermione was as well – perhaps even more than I; I believe they got wind of the fact that neither of us were as faithful as we intimated. We were never near the pair of escapees and I believe that was just used as an excuse in order to dismiss us. They dismissed a number of people at the same time; I believe they thought it possible that we were all spies.'

Armand nodded, 'well I suppose we knew that would happen eventually. It is a shame though, the information you were supplying proved to be very helpful to us in the past. What are your plans at this stage?'

Blaise shrugged, 'while we are no longer welcomed by the Order, I feel that Hermione and I might still have some leverage with certain members. Thus, while I wouldn't want us to do anything overt, we are ready and willing to start working in a less clandestine way for the Believers.'

Armand frowned and he looked at Hermione. 'You are a Believer?'

'Of course' concurred Hermione. Blaise had told her that those who believed the Dark Lord would return again referred to themselves as Believers. The group included several death eaters that had not been caught as well as others who had never received the dark mark, but supported the dark arts and Voldemort's theories.

Armand and Leticia both nodded their approval.

Hermione continued, 'It was quite evident to me after the circus that evolved upon the fall of the Dark Lord that the new ministry of magic had no notion of what they were dealing with. Sadly, Harry Potter and many other good friends of mine were and still are equally blind. Not one of them seems to have a clue of the greatness associated with the dark arts – of its viability and sustainability. I am still a bit in awe of the fact that they could collectively be so stupid.

Armand's expression became wry, 'believe it! They are under the impression that our Lord could be vanquished. There is a certainty among a very large number of people that the Dark Lord will not return because Harry Potter was involved. However, Potter caused our Lord's fall the first time and we all saw what subsequently happened. He returned to full power!'

Hermione nodded, 'well I recognized that of course' she looked at Blaise and smiled, 'I was lucky to find a person at the Order who was in full agreement with me. I had no idea Blaise was a spy at the time, but once he became aware that I shared his…interests…he allowed me to join him.'

Leticia laughed, 'of course he did! That is just what happened when Armand and I fell in love.' She looked fondly at her husband and gave his hand a small squeeze.

Armand smiled back at his wife, looking a bit like a love sick puppy and then leaned in to give his wife a kiss. He sat up and looked at Blaise again, 'you have heard of course that Potter has escaped Azkaban once more?'

'Yes' Blaise said and then his face grew pensive.

'Well that was bad news for everyone – on both sides of the picture. I still cannot believe that Draco Malfoy sided with the Order. He was held in high regard by the Dark Lord; however, rumor has it that he assisted Potter in causing the Dark Lord to lose the final battle. That seems to be confirmed by the fact that he is on the run with the Gryffindor.' He turned to Hermione, 'no offense' he smiled kindly, 'there are several very wise Gryffindor's among the Believers.'

'None taken' said Hermione smiling graciously.

Blaise looked up, his eyes narrowed, 'I was also extremely surprised. I knew he was a double agent, but he claimed to be spying for the Dark Lord when we met at the Order during the battles.'

'Well' said Leticia, 'Draco Malfoy was always a bit of a coward if you ask me, I think he waited to see who would be victorious and hopped on the proper bandwagon at the proper moment.'

Armand spoke immediately, 'that would have place him in a very dangerous position Leticia, he cannot be both brave and a coward at the same time. I would like to believe he remained faithful to the Dark Lord and I might have discounted the rumor that he assisted Potter in the end, except that they are on the run together. Further, Malfoy has not sought assistance from anyone on our side – that in itself is very telling.'

Blaise nodded, 'I hate to admit that someone I considered such a good friend could have betrayed the Dark Lord and sided with the Order, but it appears as though that is what happened.' Blaise's tone was resigned.

'Yes and that means that they must both be taken out of the picture – if they cannot be recaptured, they will have to be disposed of.'

'Most certainly' agreed Blaise.

Hermione nodded in acquiescence, but her heart had begun to race with fear for Harry and she nearly gave herself away.

'Well anything we can do to help, we are at your disposal.' Blaise said standing quickly and lifting Hermione with him, 'we have a dinner date that we must get ready for, but hopefully we can meet again and talk.'

Armand and his wife stood, 'certainly, we will have to meet again soon. There is much to be done and I don't personally know a better man to place our confidence in than you, Blaise. And you as well, Hermione' he added kindly.

Hermione smiled and Blaise shook Armand's hand. 'Thank you for your hospitality, you know how to contact me.'

'Of course' Armand said smiling.

'Shall we?' Blaise asked looking at Hermione. At her nod he moved to hold her arm and then apparated them to the forest of Hogsmeade.

Armand looked at his wife when his guests had left, 'I have missed having Blaise about, we always got on very well. I am not so sure about his new girlfriend however, she is after all a Gryffindor and while they can be faithful Believers, that type of Gryffindor is very rare.'

'Well that type of Ravenclaw is as well…unless they fall in love with a wise Slytherin' Leticia said smiling up at her husband, 'I believe Hermione is a lot like me; her beliefs changed and she met someone whose thoughts were more in line with hers. Then she fell in love and that just reinforced everything as it did for me.'

'I love my little Ravenclaw' Armand said softly.

'And this Eagle adores her gorgeous Snake' responded Leticia moving into his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise looked at Hermione when they oozed out of the hold of apparition and found themselves in the forest surrounding Hogsmeade. 'You did very well…until the end' he said softly 'I could almost feel you sweating when Armand spoke of killing Potter. I told you that would be their plan, you should have prepared yourself to hear it.'

'I thought I had' Hermione sounded morose and her eyes filled up with tears, 'I don't know if I can do this, Blaise, I – I know it is for Harry, but when I hear them speak of him like he is a worthless obstacle to be gotten rid of, something inside of me just-' Hermione's voice broke on a small sob.

She felt Blaise's arms surround her in a warm hug; he pulled her close and she allowed her head to rest against his chest. He didn't say anything at all, he just held her and rocked her a little in his arms.

Hermione felt some of his strength working its way to her soul. In addition to all of the pain and angst she was feeling in that moment, she felt a slight sense of surprise at Blaise's reaction to her breakdown. She had expected him to scold her, but he had chosen to console her instead. More than that, he had somehow discovered the best way to do so.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat up suddenly and snapped his book closed, 'enough' he declared.

Draco looked up slowly, his face looking slightly molested.

'Keep reading if you like' Harry said standing up, 'I am going to get into the Jacuzzi you requested and try it out.'

Draco smiled and closed his book. He had finished chapters five and most of six and was absolutely amazed at how much he had learned throughout those 55 pages. It had been so intriguing, he had not become so much aroused as astonished by its revelations. However, the thought of accompanying the Gryffindor in the Jacuzzi was sending his body whirling toward a mean state of arousal.

'I'll try it out with you' Draco declared smiling. He grabbed the music box from the table as he arose from the sofa.

'Great' Harry said, heading for his chest of drawers, 'I hope you requested bathing attire.'

'We don't need bathing attire in the Jacuzzi' Draco said flippantly heading for the stairs.

Harry watched Draco's disappearing back with slightly widened eyes and then slowly followed his companion.

They arrived at the Jacuzzi and Draco flipped a switch that got the small pool jets surging and sent the water bubbling upward. He then set the music box down and turned it on, smiling when strains of melodic music filled the air.

Draco removed his sweats and moved into the Jacuzzi naked.

Harry moved with a bit more hesitancy, slowly shrugging off his sweats before sliding in to the Jacuzzi after Draco.

Harry hadn't realized he'd left his glasses on until they began fogging; he quickly shoved them upward onto the top of his head.

The two relaxed against the back of the Jacuzzi wall, sitting cattycorner to one another. There was a small bench to rest upon and the jets aimed directly at their lower backs, allowing for a soothing massage.

'This feels incredible' murmured Draco, his voice almost seductive. He had been covertly looking at Harry's body while the Gryffindor stood at the side of the Jacuzzi undressing and his mind was – everywhere.

'It does' agreed Harry.

Harry's desire for the Slytherin had zipped upward rapidly the moment he saw Draco's naked muscular body slide into the Jacuzzi. Despite the fact that they had done a bit of 'figuring out' what their attraction consisted of that very morning, he began to think that 'now' would be the perfect time to continue with a bit more 'figuring'. However, sitting face to face with the Slytherin caused a rare timidity to flare within him.

Harry spoke softly, 'this is the first time I have ever been in a Jacuzzi' he said, all the while trying to build up enough nerve to reach out and touch Draco's body.

'Really?' Draco sounded a little surprised.

'Yeah, even if my aunt and uncle had had one, they would have never let me enter it.'

'Well, now you can make up for time missed…we should be here long enough for you to use it a good number of times.' Draco looked down at the water when he finished speaking.

The Slytherin's mind was percolating with images spawned by the book – only those images had nothing to do with the author and his friend and everything to do with pulling the hot, naked body he'd seen a short time ago near the edge of the Jacuzzi against his.

Harry stared at the Slytherin's down turned head. His attraction for the Slytherin had not waned at all, in fact, if anything it had grown once he'd recognized it for what it was. Harry had originally thought it possible that his feelings would change toward the Slytherin if they became involved, but what he hadn't considered was that his feelings might have already been engaged even while he had been considering that fact.

Harry realized that his attraction for Draco had come upon him so subtly he had not really acknowledged it until it was staring him in the face. However, just before he fell asleep in the jail cell he realized that he would have never experimented with Draco just for the sake of seeking out the unknown. That was what he had tried to make himself believe, but in reality it was too odd of an experience – too outside of his frame of reference for him to have done something like that. He realized that the book had opened his mind in more ways than one; revealing a submerged attraction that he had obviously felt for Draco prior to ever touching him – or being touched by him.

Draco looked up through hooded eyes and their orbs locked. Staring into the heat-filled, dusky grey eyes of the Slytherin, Harry felt his feelings of timidity inexplicably begin to…die. He didn't realize he had moved until he noticed that the distance between him and his roommate had decreased to the point where he could make out a small dimple next to Draco's mouth.


	20. Bubbling Jacuzzis and Boiling Blood

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer: **None of the Characters from Harry Potter belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

**Summary: **Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thanks for the notes you guys! **

**Chapter Twenty**: Bubbling Jacuzzis and Boiling Blood

---------------------------------------------------------------------­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-------------------------------

Draco's heart started pounding from the moment Harry began moving toward him in the Jacuzzi. Harry was moving slowly though; so slowly, Draco felt as if he could have fathered and raised a child in the time it took for the Gryffindor to arrive near enough to touch.

Harry was slightly mesmerized when he began to move; his eyes were locked with the Slytherin's and his feet inched forward as if they were being compelled to do so, rather than being directed. His eyes lost contact with Draco's grey orbs; they followed the straight line of his roommate's patriarchic nose, moved across the slightly puckering lips and then fixated on the little dimple that inexplicably came and went at the side of Draco's mouth. He eased himself onto the ledge next to Draco, his hands behind him, his mouth curving into a small, slightly hesitant smile.

Draco's eyes flickered downward; his timidity had all but dissipated during Harry's interminable journey across the short distance that had separated them. The Slytherin slowly slid a hand onto Harry's thigh and he began to stroke it, his thumb pressing into the Gryffindor's taut leg muscles.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned forward a little at the touch, the warmth of the water bubbling against his back augmenting the feelings surging through him.

Draco looked up again, running his eyes along the Gryffindor's torso and coming to rest on his chest; he wanted to run his hands over its smoothness. He reached slowly outward with his free hand and plucked Harry's glasses from his head, laying them gently on the ground at the side of the Jacuzzi. Draco then twisted his body so that he was facing his roommate and pressed his hands against the firm flesh just beneath the Gryffindor's chest bone, letting them slide slowly downward.

Harry gasped when the warm hands touched his upper body and he slumped backward. His eyes had fluttered open when Draco lifted his glasses away, but they had fallen closed again. However, he could sense his roommate drawing nearer, and he felt the increasing pressure of Draco's hands against his chest as he approached. Harry's nerves began to dance with nervous anticipation, but Draco's forward movement stalled. Harry's eyes flickered open and he saw that Draco was quite close; having turned his torso to faced him. Harry slowly twisted his body around toward his roommate and lifted a hand slowly from the water. He raised it to Draco's face and began slowly tracing his index finger along the contours of the Slytherin's cheek.

Draco's lips parted slightly and his breathing became a little halted when Harry touched his mist-moistened skin. The reaction excited Harry further for some reason. The Gryffindor allowed his finger to trail inward until it fell along the lips that had pressed rather harshly against his that morning. They felt soft and succulent now though and a mad desire came over him to press his lips against them, but softly this time, so he could feel their delicacy. He edged his body forward, allowing his finger to drop away and felt the Slytherin move his hands from his chest, to his shoulders.

Draco's heart picked up its pace perceptibly when Harry began moving toward him. He lifted his head slightly so that their lips could meet. A small, delicious chill of delight passed through his entire body when Harry's lips came into contact with his, barely touching at first and then with ever increasing pressure. Draco parted his lips beneath Harry's in a shameless invitation.

Harry brazenly accepted the offer and allowed his tongue to move slowly over Draco's lip and into the warm mouth beyond. The kiss was gentle and explorative, yet poignant enough to cause both of their hearts to begin marching steadily faster.

Harry was at a loss as to what he should do with his hands. His arms were at his sides and while he sat reeling from the sensation of the kiss, a small portion of his mind was debating whether to grasp a hold of Draco's body – which he wanted to do – or not – the less difficult alternative. His arms hitched slightly back and forth in indecision before he finally reached outward and gripped Draco about the waist.

Draco let go of a small sound at the touch and immediately deepened their kiss, his fingers kneading the skin along the top of Harry's shoulders. It was during that kiss that a startling realization broke through the Slytherin's mind, leaving him slightly stunned, but only further provoking his passion. His hands slipped over Harry's shoulders and he began pulling Harry gently toward him as their kiss continued.

Harry felt the tenor of their kiss slowly changing; Draco's tongue was becoming more desirous and demanding. He met Draco's rising need, finding that it called on a similar desire within him and their building ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ardor sent his excitement zipping rapidly upward. He dropped his hands from the Slytherin's waist and let them fall into his companions lap and began reaching eagerly forward, one hand wrapping itself about Draco's hip and the other sliding into contact with his arousal.

Draco moaned lightly and his lips fell away from Harry's mouth when the Gryffindor's hand closed about his penis. Draco's head sunk forward until it was resting against his companion's shoulder. He began gasping almost constantly at the feel of Harry's hand sliding slickly along the length of his shaft and his hands began rising and falling along the Gryffindor's back, pressing tightly against the skin as they moved.

Harry began moving his hand along Draco's arousal at a greater pace, his other hand snaking around the Slytherin's waist and dropping to fondle his sac. He heard a groan fall against his shoulder and Draco's fingers began digging a little into his back.

Draco was on fire and growing hotter by the second; Harry's hands were working furiously between them and it wasn't long before Draco felt himself racing toward climax. He sunk his lips into the Gryffindor's throat and began sucking, madly this time, when the waves of orgasm hit. His climax was fierce and he groaned deeply and loudly against Harry's neck as his seed shot into the bubbling water beneath them.

Harry felt Draco's body sink against his when his orgasm had passed. He allowed his roommate's frame to rest against his body, moving his hands to the small of Draco's back, and massaging it gently.

Draco eased himself away from Harry's body, gently pressing Harry back in the process and then reached up and ran his hands down the length of Harry's torso. The aftermath of his orgasm combined with the bubbling warmth about him, left him feeling dazed and somewhat lethargic. However, he was determined to make Harry feel as good as the Gryffindor had made him feel. He moved his hands slowly up and down Harry's chest and stomach several times and on his final pass downward, he allowed his hands to continue dropping until he was able to take a hold of Harry's incredibly hard arousal.

Harry moaned lightly and his body twisted and fell backward against the wall behind him, his hands falling to his sides, palms down on the bench beneath him. Each time Draco touched him, the feeling seemed to increment and it was no different now; the sensations of pleasure that poured through his body were exhilarating. Harry's head lulled sideways and his eyes snapped shut as Draco began moving his fist along his shaft. Small breathless sounds fell from his mouth every few seconds and he began pressing his hips upward against the motion of Draco's hand.

Draco stared at Harry's face enjoying the various expressions of bliss that flittered continuously across his roommate's features. It was the first time he had watched Harry's reactions to his ministrations without the distraction of reciprocal action and unhindered by lack of lighting, and he was fascinated.

Harry forced his eyes open slightly and he met Draco's steady gaze. One of his arms surged upward from beneath the water and he pressed his hand to Slytherin's chest and began rubbing it with a halting motion. He felt Draco's free hand move to his thigh, stroking it a few times before sliding forward to his sac. The gentle squeeze sent Harry's passion roaring upward; his own hand, still moving along Draco's chest, dropped abruptly back into the water, his head fell backward and his eyes slammed shut.

Draco lunged forward and pressed his lips against the Gryffindor's throat just seconds before Harry emitted a furious moan signaling his impending climax.

Harry abruptly gripped the Slytherin's shoulders and began jerking his hips fiercely against the still fervid movement of Draco's hand as the waves of orgasm rocked through his body. Draco's tongue was moving hotly against his throat, heightening the sensations moving through him as his semen spurted wildly from his arousal and mixed with the currents left by the water bursting from the jet behind him.

Harry's hold on Draco relaxed and his eyes flickered open. He met Draco's eyes and a light, breathless laugh escaped him. Draco smiled in return, a knowing look in his eyes and then slowly moved to sit beside Harry once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Weasley sat with Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein in the Three Broomsticks having a butter beer. Ron, having completed his last solo assignment, had been reassigned by the Order to work with the two Ravenclaws. The three had worked together before and there was a comradeship between them.

Ron was reading the Daily Prophet; the front page carried another story about Harry Potter who they now dubbed, 'the boy who prevailed and failed' in which Harry was depicted as having been turned into a Dark Lord himself during his battle with Voldemort. The article claimed, as others before had, that Voldemort had transferred all of his evil power to Harry when the young man killed him. Draco Malfoy, the article went on to say, had fallen prey to Harry's black magic and the two had set out to murder anyone who crossed their path; half crazed by the evil working within them.

Ron sighed and threw the paper aside. 'I hate the Daily Prophet more and more with each passing day' he announced to Terry and Anthony, 'they continuously came up with new and inventive ways to degrade and vilify Harry.'

His companions nodded with a bit of sympathy in their eyes.

The Daily Prophet only mirrored what the vast majority of wizards felt in any case; they were certain that Harry Potter would be the next 'Voldemort'. Many wizards had placed wards around their houses to protect them against the Dark Lord, Potter and his malevolent sidekick Malfoy who were on the loose and liable to attack anywhere at anytime.

However, there were some wizards who did not believe that Potter was evil; they believed the young man was a hero, a victim of circumstance, and they idolized Harry for ridding them of Voldemort. A few stores reflected the fact that their owner's were among this group; souvenirs, t-shirts and other articles were sold with Harry's moving photo printed across them, generally accompanied by slogans such as 'savior of the wizard world'. Another wizard, who maintained that Potter was innocent, had opened a tavern in his name. 'Harry's Harbor' served drinks like 'Potter Punch' and 'Scary Harry Fire Whiskey' and sported no less than fifty photos of Harry on its walls. Young 'renegades', not affiliated with any enterprise, used a spell to blacken and tousle their hair and a further spell to strike their foreheads with a zigzag scar in honor of Potter and to show their support on the streets.

However, those who still had faith in Harry were few and to Ron's mind useless; Harry's only chance was the small group of people who not only believed in his innocence, but worked to prove it and clear his name.

Ron's previous assignment for the subset of the Order working to free Harry had been successful; he had been obtaining information about some of the Aurors associated with the old ministry while ostensibly working under the guidance of his father within the new administration. He'd been slinking about the office of the Ministry for two weeks and finally obtained the information required.

His new assignment with Terry and Anthony was to be much simpler. They were to attempt to locate an individual who had 'gone missing'. The man was associated with the Believers and had been supplying information to the Order. The members of the Order did not particularly trust the man, but his information had been very helpful with respect to their efforts on behalf of Harry and Draco. There was some concern that he had been a victim of foul play, and although not directly associated with the Order, the members wanted to verify what had happened to him. If the believer's had discovered his duplicity, they were willing to assist the man if possible in return for what he had done for them. The man was a Slytherin in his twenties named Earl Rogers.

The three young men finished their butter beers and began making inquiries in Hogsmeade and Anthony discovered that Earl Rogers had visited the town not long before. The owner of the newly re-opened Zonko's Joke shop advised him that Rogers too had been making inquiries the day he was in Hogsmeade; he had been looking for one Blaise Zabini.

Anthony met with the others in the late afternoon as planned and told them what he had discovered. It was the only information they had uncovered to that point and there were still many locales they had not visited. However, Terry felt the information might be important and they agreed that Snape should immediately be advised. Ron apparated home; the Burrows was serving as the headquarters for the subset of the Order working to assist Harry and Draco. Ron found Snape there in a meeting with Lupin and Tonks and he immediately informed him what they had discovered.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise had stood in the forest comforting Hermione for perhaps ten minutes when they returned from their visit with Armand and Leticia Rosier. He knew there were no words that would serve to comfort her – she was devastated at the thought of one of her best friends coming to harm and he understood that. He was struck by just as strong of an emotion when he thought that Draco might be hurt – although the emotion wasn't devastation. He became downright angry and a fierce desire arose within him to ensure Draco's safety.

Blaise liked a number of wizards very much, but Draco had managed to find a deeper place within his heart – before it was tightly sealed. They had become quite close just before Draco's rapid growth within the ranks of the death eaters and when they had worked together for the Dark Lord, they had become almost like brothers. Draco had protected Blaise by putting his life at risk on more than one occasion and with the exception of his mother, no one had ever shown such regard for him before. He returned the favor once while they worked together for the Dark Lord and again during the recent escape from Azkaban. He was willing to do so again if necessary.

Blaise had finally given Hermione a little squeeze and suggested they return to the motel room. He had planned for them to eat in Hogsmeade, but under the circumstances he thought they might be better off eating in the privacy of their room. Hermione had agreed and the two had apparated to the small town and then walked to their motel. Blaise went to the small restaurant located in the motel lobby and ordered two dinners and when they were delivered to the bar where he sat waiting, he picked up the plates intending to carry them to the room. The restaurant host stopped him on the way out and indicated that the meals had to be placed in boxes if they were to be carried out of the dining area. Blaise, once again confounded by muggle habits, handed the plates back so that take away boxes could be prepared.

In the meantime he asked to purchase wine and was directed to a small store outside of the restaurant. He was gratified to discover that like in the restaurant, he only had to sign for the wine and not deal with muggle money. Snape had given them plenty of muggle currency, but the notes still confused him – not that he had taken even one second to try and figure them out.

Hermione had immediately gone up to the room and was just stepping out of the shower when she heard Blaise return.

'I've gotten dinner' he announced through the door.

'Oh, alright, I'll be right out.'

Blaise set their meals on the table as well as the bottle of wine he had purchased. When Hermione came out, he went into the bathroom and grabbed the two water glasses the hotel had supplied before returning to the table.

'This looks delicious, Blaise, although I don't have much of an appetite for some reason' Hermione said looking inside of one of the take away boxes.

'Well you have to eat, that is part of our assignment' he responded in a light tone.

Hermione laughed and sat down at the table. Blaise was being very warm and _natural._ He always seemed very affected to her – well for the most part anyway. He seemed more real to her when they were acting before others – or when he was sleepy and laying next to her in bed. She jerked her mind away from thoughts of 'Blaise and bed' and accepted the glass of wine he offered her.

'I am getting used to this stuff, I didn't used to like wine at all' Hermione mused aloud.

'It is easy to get used to. I acquired a liking for it at Hogwarts; it was one of the more popular beverages among my housemates.'

Hermione shook her head smiling a little and looked at the simmering leg of lamb and potatoes before her. She felt better after her shower, but she was still feeling melancholy about Harry – and there was angst working in the back of her mind where Ron was concerned as well. She decided all at once to ask Blaise what he had seen Ron and Susan doing exactly. She felt a certain comradeship with Blaise at the moment and she thought he might be honest with her.

'Blaise?'

'Um hum?' Blaise responded, chewing on his pasta.

Hermione began cutting into her leg of lamb, 'what did you see – that is – what exactly did you see Ron doing with Susan Bones at the ministry?' Hermione's voice was small and she did not try to hide her anxiousness, although she kept her head down.

Blaise regarded Hermione's down turned head, 'I don't know if we should talk about that; at least not right now. You have already had a rather rough day.'

Hermione's heart began to race; that could only mean the news would be very bad – much as she had imagined it would be. 'I am fine now, please tell me.'

Blaise took a sip of wine and regarded her over the glass. Hermione met his eyes as he lowered his beverage to the table. 'Ron and Susan were in the stairwell…snogging.'

Hermione bit her lip and stared at Blaise, her eyes widening. 'In the stairwell?' she finally managed.

'I didn't want to use the elevators as I was on rather…delicate business and so I took the stairs as they no longer allow apparition within the building. The stairs are rarely used and so I was surprised to come upon the couple. They pulled apart shortly after hearing my footsteps, but not before I saw them.'

Hermione had dropped her eyes again and gone silent. Blaise regarded her for a few moments and then returned to eating his veal and pasta dinner.

Hermione toyed with her food only taking a few bites, although she drank all of her wine rather quickly and then a second glass almost as fast. Unused to drinking, the alcohol zipped to her head and she began to feel a little dizzy.

'I can't eat, Blaise' she declared standing up, 'I am going to lie down.'

'Alright; close the box lid, you can cast a heating spell on it later if you get hungry.'

Hermione nodded and did as bid. She moved to the bed and flopped down upon it – face down – and sunk her head into the pillow. Her mind was whirling, both from the alcohol and her thoughts; she hated Ron, she thought abruptly. He had lied when he said that she was all he thought about when he was not working. He hadn't thought about her at all! He had been too busy locking his lips around Susan Bone's mouth.

The wine was causing Hermione's emotions to run a bit wild and the whole situation with Ron and Susan seemed much worse to her by the minute. She felt herself growing distraught and her eyes began to mist a little.

She felt the mattress rise and fall lightly beneath her and then a hand began moving gently along her back. A cold chill shot along her spine followed by an intense surge of warmth. When those sensations passed, she felt a great sense of calmness and tranquility wash over her.

Blaise slid his wand under the bed and then moved onto it next to Hermione, continuing to softly stroke her back. 'You were not in a relationship when I saw them, Hermione, I am certain Weasley wouldn't have _dreamed_ of doing such a thing if the two of you had been together.'

The low tones of Blaise's voice had a further tranquil affect and Hermione murmured into her pillow, 'I don't care what Ron would or wouldn't do anymore. I don't care about him at all.'

A small smile played about Blaise's lips as he stared at the back of Hermione's head. He began to run his hand through her straightened locks, letting his hand move sensually over her scalp with each pass. Blaise unlaced his fingers from her hair and pressing her hair aside, he began gently stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. He felt the pressure of Hermione's cheek moving against his hand and his smile appeared again.

Blaise bent forward slowly and replaced his fingers with his lips; rubbing them gently against the side of her face. Blaise parted his lips and allowed his warm breath to caress her skin as he moved, his hand slipping downward to caress the small of her back. After a few long moments, Blaise brought his hand upward again, lacing his fingers in her hair and gently massaging it with a pushing motion, urging her to turn her head to the side. Hermione allowed her head to follow the lead of his hand and seconds later she lay facing him, although her eyes were closed.

She was really lovely, Blaise thought, as he continued to move his lips about her cheek. He found the edge of her mouth and began to move his lips gently back and forth across it. She smelled of a keen mixture of lavender and vanilla and to his surprise, he found himself becoming a little lost in the smell and feel of her skin. He was rather amazed; he'd played the game of seduction so many times; he had stopped finding surprises long ago. He bent his head around and began softly pressing his lips into hers and after a few moments he felt a small amount of pressure against his in return. Her lips were soft, almost luxurious and he parted his slightly in order to taste them with the tip of his tongue.

All at once, Hermione's lips parted and she slid her tongue into his mouth and began kissing him rather heatedly. The move was so unexpected, Blaise didn't respond for a second or two, but then began returning her kiss, their tongues twisting hotly together.

Their in-room telephone rang sharply and Blaise pulled instantly from their kiss, somewhat startled. He leaped from the bed and knelt beside it reaching for his wand. Standing quickly, he turned and began walking toward the door.

Hermione's lips curved into a smile and she reached wearily toward the bedside table and picked up the telephone.

'Hello' she said into the receiver.

Blaise turned and looked at her as if she were mad.

'Hello' Hermione repeated when there was no response.

'_Hello_' came the distant sounding reply, '_these machines are monstrous_' complained the voice on the other end of the phone.

'Oh hello Professor Snape' she said laughing a little and noting Blaise's rather amazed stare.

'_I need to speak with you both, immediately. Meet me in Hogsmeade in the forest in five minutes.' _Snape sounded greatly harassed.

'Alright' responded Hermione.

The telephone line went dead and Hermione laughed again; wizards had no idea of telephone protocol.

'That was professor Snape' Hermione said to Blaise, 'and this' she said placing her hand on the telephone, 'is a muggle communication device.'

'I gathered as much' Blaise responded, 'what did he want?'

'We are to meet him in five minutes in the forest.'

'Ah' Blaise narrowed his eyes at her, 'are you still feeling the affects of the wine?'

'No, I don't believe so' declared Hermione sitting up. She still felt a little light headed, but the dizzy feeling she'd felt earlier had vanished.

Blaise looked at her, 'perhaps you should wash your face; it generally serves to help one feel better.'

'Better…I don't know if I've ever felt better' Hermione replied standing and moving toward her chest of drawers.

Another smile began slowly spreading across Blaise's handsome features.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat marveling at all that had just occurred; not just the physical interaction between him and Harry which had been incredible, but also at the realization that had come over him during their session. He momentarily thought to share it with Harry, but then he banished the thought. It was against his nature to put himself out on a limb. _That_ was for people who were incredibly stupid or…extraordinarily brave.

His experience with Harry seemed completely outside of his reality. He didn't understand what had caused the change within him; he'd never before become sexually excited at the sight of a male body. He had always been fascinated looking at other nude males, in a comparative way, but _everyone_ had done that in the communal showers or in the Quidditch changing rooms. Those sightings had caused feelings of superiority or inferiority to arise within him, depending on the body. Of course the only male body that had incited augmented excitement within him to date had been Harry's, but it was the only one he had seen since their experience had started. It was possible, he thought, that he had been suppressing an interest in males for sometime. However, it seemed more likely to him that his interest was a function of the attraction he felt for the Gryffindor.

The attraction was a little easier to understand – at least in a non sexual sense. Harry had earned his trust, respect and friendship and those things were what attracted him to people in general. That was what had separated Blaise from his other so called friends in the past. However, his attraction for Harry moved beyond simple feelings of comradeship and that baffled him; in light of that, his latest realization was even more baffling. He accepted all of it even if he didn't understand it; there was little point in denying his feelings, he'd done enough of that during his short life to realize that denial was just a means of putting off the inevitable.

'That was…brilliant' murmured Harry.

Draco pulled himself from his reflections and faced the Gryffindor whose emerald eyes were shining with emotion.

'It was' responded Draco. He smiled and dropped his eyes.

'What?' Harry asked softly after a few moments of silence.

Draco met the Gryffindor's eyes again, smiled and shook his head a little, 'nothing.'

'Is something wrong?' asked Harry, something akin to anxiety wafting through his tone.

'No.' Draco said quickly.

Harry stared at his roommate; clearly something was troubling him and he began to fear that it had something to do with their experience; perhaps Draco was regretting their association. He knew Draco had enjoyed what they had done as much as he had – at least physically – but perhaps, he thought, the Slytherin now found it mentally disturbing.

Draco saw the anxiety in Harry's eyes and knew he had to say something. He didn't want Harry to think there was something wrong, nothing could be further from the truth. However, the idea of telling the truth, at least what he thought was the truth, unnerved him. Accepting his feelings was one thing; admitting them aloud was something else.

'Tell me' Harry said softly.

Draco stared into his roommate's eyes and wondered if Harry had any notion how compelled he felt to do just that. He had already exposed himself in many ways to the Gryffindor; told him things about himself that he had divulged to no one else. Harry made it comfortable for him to do so; he acted as if there were nothing he could say that would lower him in his estimation. But this was something else and he did not feel comfortable in the least.

And yet, what could he say but the truth? If he continued to wrestle with his thoughts, Harry would know he was holding something back, and he would likely think it was something negative. All at once, Draco decided to be honest; Gryffindors didn't own the rights to valiance. He had proven his bravery – acting as a double agent had been extremely dangerous and he had done it. This would be much easier, he lied to himself.

'I think' Draco said and then paused when a wave of timidity shot through him and dropped his eyes, biting his lower lip.

'What?' Harry asked gently after a few seconds.

Draco's voice was almost a whisper, 'I think I might have deeper feelings than mere attraction for you.'

When Harry didn't respond, Draco looked up again. Harry was still staring at him, but the anxiety had left his eyes and had been replaced by something else – something indefinable – but Harry's expression didn't fill Draco's heart with hope nor did it do anything to calm his nerves which had gone from tweaking to shrieking. Harry's face looked as if Draco had suddenly grown two heads.

Draco thought he had been extraordinarily brave putting himself out on a limb with his bold statement; but he realized with a growing feeling of embarrassment, that he had merely been incredibly stupid.

* * *


	21. Dips & Peaks & Liars & Freaks

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer**: None of the Characters from Harry Potter belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thanks you for the reviews, they keep me moving!**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Dips & Peaks; Liars & Freaks**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­---------------

Draco found himself growing increasingly uncomfortable from the moment he boldly admitted to the Gryffindor that he thought he had deeper feelings than attraction for him. Harry's silence combined with his incredulous expression – which to Draco's eyes held traces of distaste – was not only daunting, but did nothing to dispel the embarrassment and uneasiness that was dominating the Slytherin's senses. The sound of the bubbling water combined with the melodic strains coming from the music box seemed to provide a macabre back drop for the little drama taking place before his eyes and Draco's nervousness increased as the seconds ticked by. He wondered what had made him think that being honest about his feelings would be a good thing.

When Draco felt embarrassed or stupid, his natural arrogance caused him to re-channel those emotions into anger and then he would look for someone to blame other than himself. He'd been that way since he was a child and Draco Malfoy was after all, still Draco Malfoy at heart. It was Harry's fault, he decided angrily, for making him feel that he could be honest and state his feelings without fear of recrimination.

Draco had made his statement a mere fifteen seconds before, but to him it seemed like Harry had sat staring at him for hours. The Slytherin stood suddenly, causing the water about him to surge upward a little more wildly than it already was, and he stepped haughtily out of the Jacuzzi with a firm step. The effect of his spectacular exit was destroyed when he stepped right onto Harry's glasses lying at the edge of the small pool and then inelegantly leaped forward at the cracking sound, nearly falling down. He recovered and looked back to see a crunched mass of plastic and glass upon the ground in place of a once fine pair of eye glasses.

Harry was looking at them too, 'its alright, I can fix them' he said quickly and then immediately looked up and met the Slytherin's eyes, 'come back – please' he added softly.

Draco stared at Harry; he noted that the horrible stare of incredulity had left his roommate's face. His expression had evolved into one that held traces of curiosity and…promise. The Slytherin's anger fled as quick as it had come and nervous excitement began ruling his emotions. He walked slowly back to the Jacuzzi and slid inside.

Harry arose quickly and moved to stand directly before Draco and then he reached out and encircled his arms about Draco's waist, pulling the Slytherin toward him.

Draco moved forward, allowing his arms to fall around Harry's arms and his hands clasped the Gryffindor's back.

'I feel the same way' murmured Harry.

Draco's eyes lit with emotion and he stared intently into the emerald eyes, level with his own.

Their heads drifted slowly toward one another and Draco tilted his head slightly, just before their lips met.

Harry had frankly been shocked by Draco's declaration, he hadn't expected it. He had sat staring at Draco not knowing what to say. He had only recently recognized his attraction, but hadn't begun to investigate the depth of his feelings. Harry knew he felt more than mere attraction for the Slytherin though.

His mind had begun racing with thought during the seconds of silence following Draco's declaration. Harry felt like he had a crush on Draco – much like what he had felt for Cho Chang when he was at Hogwarts. The same crazy excitement danced inside of him when they were about to explore and yet there was more to it than that. He also felt close to the Slytherin in a way that was more akin to what he had felt with Ginny – an almost protective closeness and an amplified feeling of desire. Too, he felt a deep friendship between Draco and himself, like that he felt for Ron. However there was something else as well, a chemistry that seemed to lock his soul with the Slytherin's, and _that_, he had only ever felt with Draco.

Harry had watched Draco leaving the Jacuzzi, full of arrogance and what appeared to be anger; he felt a small shudder of amusement when the Slytherin's show of haughtiness failed and he had crushed his glasses, nearly falling in the process. He looked like a bungling idiot, but his friend was far from that, the Gryffindor thought; Draco was brilliant, he'd already figured out all that Harry had been thinking and what it meant.

That was something else about Draco that intrigued him; he'd never considered him to be as introspective and intuitive as he had proven himself to be during their time together and he was quick about it. It was then Harry realized he had to be quick as well – Draco was leaving – and that was when he had finally spoken.

Draco and Harry stood holding one another and kissing passionately amidst the furiously bubbling water and strains of melodic music wafting through the air. Neither noticed that the song playing behind them was in tribute to them. It was a soft, lovely ballad written by a young renegade witch that spoke of heroic feats, mistaken charges and of a pair of victors so full of love, darkness had fallen at their feet, freeing the wizard world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise and Hermione apparated to the forest surrounding Hogsmeade from the small town where their hotel was located. Snape was already there waiting for them, he was looking about him as if searching for something, but as they approached he turned his attention to them. He didn't bother to greet them, but got right down to business.

Snape looked at Blaise, 'have you seen Earl Rogers recently?'

Blaise hadn't expected the question and he frowned at the Professor.

Hermione hadn't expected it either; her face creased with fear and she looked at Blaise.

'No, I haven't' answered Blaise, lying smoothly.

Snape regarded Hermione for a few moments and then turned his gaze back upon the young Slytherin, 'you are lying' he said matter-of-factly.

Blaise gave Snape a hard stare and realized that the man had used the legilimens spell to read Hermione's mind. He wondered exactly what she had been thinking.

'I saw him a while back in Hogsmeade, but not since' said Blaise, changing tactics.

Snape turned to Hermione, 'you stay here' he said tersely motioning for Blaise to follow him. He walked a short distance from where Hermione stood and turned to face the younger Slytherin.

'Listen to me' said Snape bitingly giving Blaise a very dangerous scowl, 'I need to find Rogers, where is he?'

'I wouldn't know' Blaise answered coolly.

Snape regarded Blaise evenly, 'did you kill him?'

Blaise cursed Hermione's inability to hide her thoughts, 'no.'

'What did you do to him?' Snape's voice was demanding.

Blaise narrowed his eyes at the Professor, 'we had personal business and he became…pushy. I merely cursed him and left him at the rear of a building.'

'What _state_ was he in when you left him?' Snape spat.

Blaise stared at the Professor a moment, a small about of amusement entering his eyes, 'Stricken.'

'Stricken with what?' It was evident that Snape was losing patience.

Blaise smiled a little wickedly, 'nothing he can't recover from…eventually'

Snape drew his wand so fast; Blaise didn't recognize that the action had occurred until the tip of it was touching his neck. Blaise looked down suddenly at the wand when it came into contact with his flesh, but he didn't jump or cower; he showed no sign of distress what so ever. His eyes slowly moved upward again and he looked at Snape with a level stare, waiting for the older man to speak.

'It is very important that you don't lie to me, Blaise' Snape said menacingly, 'I can't have you as a liability. You can talk to me of your own free will or I can make you talk. The latter may require…time for _you _to recover. I don't have any qualms about leaving you here…stricken.'

Blaise's handsome face twisted with anger, 'I said I didn't kill him. What do you want me to say? I cursed him with a debilitating spell and left him; I have no idea what happened to him afterward, we departed rather quickly.'

Snape shoved his wand into Blaise's neck and the young man grunted and fell backward a little, 'you had better be telling me the truth Zabini or you _will_ regret it.'

Blaise rubbed his throat with one hand and glared at Snape, 'it _is_ the truth; carry on with your threats if you like, but I'm not planning to give you any more details. My personal business is my own affair.'

Snape lowered his wand, 'I am not the least bit interested in your personal business unless it interferes with my plans, Zabini. You just make sure that it doesn't.'

'You asked me to help you, I didn't volunteer' said Blaise scathingly, 'I never pledged myself to you in any other way.'

Snape's gaze was penetrating, 'and I am not asking you to do so.'

Blaise aimed a fulminating stare at the older Slytherin; after a few moments he spoke quietly, 'I didn't know Earl Rogers was associated with the Order or I would have handled things differently. I base my actions on the facts at my disposal, Professor.'

Snape realized that was as close to a promise of non-interference as he would get from Blaise. 'I'll assume we are in accord' responded Snape brusquely.

Blaise nodded briefly.

'If you wish to continue aiding Draco, you must _think twice _before acting in the future.'

Blaise's expression became petulant, 'if I am not working with you, I will still find a way to aid Draco, independent of whether or not it interferes with your plans.'

Snape smiled evilly, 'I can stop you from interfering easily enough.'

Blaise shrugged, 'I know that, but it wouldn't stop me from trying' he said nonchalantly, his emotions once again under control.

'That is precisely why I want you working with me' replied Snape, his face softening into something a little less evil.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville Longbottom reeled in his extensible ears and began slinking away, deeper into the forest. A small cunning smile appeared on his face as he recalled the conversation he had overheard between Professor Snape and Blaise Zabini. That information would come in very handy, he thought, very handy indeed.

He returned to the small flat he had rented in Wizard London and upon arrival he searched it thoroughly for intruders before sitting down upon his sofa and pulling off his shoes and socks.

Neville sat thinking for a long while; he began dissecting the conversation he had heard and concluded that it had been a ploy. Snape and Zabini had realized that he had been eavesdropping and had spoken in code in order to confound him. He let the conversation drop from his mind and began thinking about what he felt was a much more important issue. He was very concerned about the security of his house.

He was glad that the flat was small because that meant he could keep an eye on things. He stood up suddenly and took a second tour of the entire flat to ensure no one had broken in during his absence and then returned to the salon.

Neville sat down once more and looked around, wondering for the eighth time in the three minutes it had taken him to search the flat, if he should have rented a place in a muggle neighborhood. He ran a hand over his face and licked his lips, his eyes darting about the small salon, carefully focusing on each of the four corners of the room. That was where people would hide, he thought, in corners so that you didn't notice them.

Neville had recently returned from Germany where he had been assigned with Aurors to rid the area of a group of dark lords. Neville had set out alone one day to follow a tip he'd received and he had found the dark lord's headquarters. He had turned back to inform the Aurors, but before he'd taken more than a few steps, he had been surrounded and immediately struck by the Cruciatus Curse. Neville had fallen to the ground, writhing in pain. However, his mind was not totally enraptured by the pain; his mind had encased the pain in a hug of pure terror. It was the very curse that his parents had been repeatedly hit with causing them to go insane – they had remained hospitalized ever since.

Thoughts of his parent's fate had raced through his mind as he lay trying to cope with the inscrutable pain. When he heard the curse repeated above him, he began writhing in earnest, realizing that the dark lords had the same end in mind for him. He had begun howling and had felt his mental capacities slipping as the pain from the curses increased.

Fortunately for Neville, the Aurors arrived and he was saved by them after the curse had been issued only thrice. He had been hospitalized in Germany, where he had remained for an entire month recovering from the curse. His treatment had been purely psychological; Neville was certain that he had been struck by the curse more than fifty times and he had convinced himself that he was on the brink of insanity. The German healers had managed to bring his mind back to a more or less balanced state and had allowed him to return to England, but insisted that he seek further treatment upon arrival.

Neville reported to the Order when he arrived in London and although he seemed a little 'strange' to the members, they understood that he had been through a lot and set him upon a short leave of absence to recover – recommending medical treatment. Neville had not sought treatment however; he felt that he was fine now that he'd gotten away from the German healers who had been trying to kill him.

Neville had spoken with Ginny while at the Order headquarters and she had told him about the subset of the Order working to free Harry. He of course had been within the close circle of people that had worked with Harry continuously through the war, so Ginny believed he would want to help and that he would be asked to do so. However, she was only half correct – Snape had no intention of asking Neville to help them, he felt the young man needed rest and perhaps psychological help before he could be of help to anyone.

Neville didn't appreciate being placed on leave; he had no idea that due to lack of treatment, his mind was slipping further away each day. As he saw it, he didn't need the Order to tell him what to do; he was wise enough to figure out a means to help the fugitives without them. He had just removed the wards about his house again and hoped that Harry and Draco would…drop by.

It was the fourth time he had removed the wards after putting them up to protect him should Harry and Draco try to break in and kill him. After putting them up, he would then recall that they were not killers and that he wanted them to find him so that he could help them and he would take them down again. He had purchased two restraining rings which he kept on the table before him in case they arrived. In moments, he would wonder why he had purchased them, realizing that he would not need them and he would hide them under the table. In the next moment he would take them out again, certain that he would have to restrain the killers.

Neville stood up at once recalling that he had planned to go out and look for Harry and Draco himself. He pulled one of the restraining rings from the table and stuffed it into his pocket. He didn't believe that they had escaped Azkaban together; he felt they were running about separately because Harry and Malfoy had _hated _one another since Hogwarts. He smiled fondly at the memory of Hogwarts, recalling the fun Herbology classes and the plush curtain about his bed.

Neville reached inside of his robe to ensure his wand was there, licked his lips and moved through the front door. He took a few steps along the walkway and then returned to his house to ensure that the wards were still set against the killers gaining entrance; after that he headed out again. It wasn't until he arrived in the shopping district of London that he realized he had forgotten to put his socks and shoes back on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco pulled two towels from the shelf in the upstairs bathroom and carried them out to the Jacuzzi. He walked over and handed one to Harry who now stood at the edge of the small pool with his broken glasses in his hand. The two couldn't stop smiling and each time their eyes met, a knowing look passed between them; as if they shared a deep, dark secret.

Harry wrapped the towel about his waist, mimicking his roommate's action then bent over to turn off the Jacuzzi. He noted that the water inside turned blue and churned in a self-cleaning action before settling. The music from the magical box grew loud when the accompanying sound of the bubbling water ceased. Harry bent and picked it up, turning the sound off, then turned and followed his roommate downstairs.

The two young men cleaned themselves with the wand Snape had left and then dressed in silence, smiles and looks still passing between them.

Draco finished first and headed directly for the kitchen area where he pulled two glasses from the shelf. He snatched up his wand and filled them with a deep red liquid and then walked into the salon, sitting down on the sofa. He looked toward Harry and saw that the Gryffindor was heading toward him.

Harry moved to the couch and sat beside his roommate. He had carried the music box with him and he placed it on the table before them and turned it on.

'What is that?' asked Harry pointing at the glasses on the table.

'Wine' said Draco smiling lightly, 'to celebrate.'

Harry laughed and picked up one of the glasses, 'oh' he remarked, taking a sip of the bitter liquid. He swallowed and then bit down on his bottom lip, smiling around it.

Draco looked at him, 'what?' he asked, his voice teasing.

'That was brilliant' Harry said shaking his head quickly to emphasize his words.

Draco smiled in return; he knew Harry meant their time together in the Jacuzzi. 'You said that before' the Slytherin's tone was teasing, but then it turned intense, 'it was hot' he responded. He met the Gryffindor's eyes and impulsively leaned forward and kissed him.

Harry sat back a little staring at Draco with a small smile on his lips. While he dressed he had been thinking about what the Slytherin's declaration in the Jacuzzi had meant and realized what his calling Draco back to the Jacuzzi had confirmed about himself.

Harry dropped his eyes and his smiled faded a little 'I'm gay' he said softly, looking up once more.

Draco began laughing breathlessly and he slowly began nodding, his eyes knowing.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, 'but this is what I really want; it is just so – right.'

Draco's face became pensive, 'it feels bloody right' a small whimsical smile appeared, 'I'm gay too' he said musingly.

They stared at one another for a moment then began laughing. The laugh ended when Harry leaned in and incited another kiss between them, celebrating yet another realization. The two sat for a long while after that, enjoying their newly admitted '_deeper_ _attraction_' for one another by finding more things to celebrate in between sips of wine.

When his glass of wine was nearly finished, Harry leaned back against the sofa and regarded his companion.

'You have changed a lot, Draco.' Harry said pensively.

'No kidding' Draco responded, his voice a little wry.

Harry laughed, 'no I don't mean only because of what's happened between us. I mean in other ways as well.'

'War does that to a person.'

Harry nodded, 'I guess I have changed too.' That brought to mind something that Harry had been thinking about since he began reading the Animagus transformation book.

'Speaking of changing' said Harry slowly, 'I was thinking, perhaps we should seriously begin considering Animagus transformation. I know we talked about doing it if Snape's plan fails, but I think we should do it anyway. Anything can go wrong at any time and if we are discovered here we might have to leave at a moments notice.'

Draco nodded and his eyes lit up with a bit of excitement. 'I actually would love to do it, Harry. I have always wanted to become an Animagi since I found out about it when I was young. A real Animagi; the little trauma I underwent when that idiot turned me into a ferret notwithstanding.'

Harry laughed, 'I'm glad you want to' he said when his laughter died a bit, 'I have also wanted to do it for a long while – since I found out that my father was one. We can't apparate from here, but we can leave via Portkey, I've done it before – and we could ask for a map to help us locate the place we choose to go. Once we were out, we could move quickly away in animal form – no one would know and we would be safe.' Harry looked at Draco, his expression growing a bit serious, 'we couldn't tell Snape.'

Draco nodded, 'I was thinking, it would also allow us to get out of here sometimes, not to escape, but just to get away for a bit and then come back.'

Harry grinned a little wickedly, 'that could be dangerous.'

Draco smiled slowly, 'dangerous or not, I find the idea very attractive. Perhaps the danger makes it more so.'

Harry narrowed his eyes, still grinning, 'dangerous Draco.'

Draco laughed, 'I think it would be wicked. We could go anywhere in our animal form and no one would recognize us. We could even go inside places if we take polyjuice potion with us. We could go to Hogsmeade or even clubbing.'

Harry chuckled, warming to Draco's idea, 'I suppose we could.'

Draco nodded, 'so you know how to do it now?'

'Yes, I just need some ingredients' Harry looked a little sheepish, 'we will have to re-create the room and ask for them.'

Draco's face fell a bit, 'that is an even bigger risk. But we can probably get it away with it if we are very quick about it.'

'I think it is worth the risk' said Harry

Draco nodded, 'just ask for our room again and the supplies you will need...and the Polyjuice potion' he added smiling.

Harry smiled, 'we can do it very early in the morning tomorrow; no one should be about at that hour. The thing is I think it best we use the Decis transformation so that we can choose our Animagi forms.'

Draco furrowed his brow, 'I've heard of it, but it is illegal.'

Harry faced his roommate with a pragmatic stare, 'it is not like we can be registered Animagi in any case.'

Draco nodded again, his face pensive, 'Well, I have always wanted to be a snake or a dragon.'

Harry shook his head, 'not if we are going to go out just for fun. We would be safest going to muggle towns in distant countries and if we are discrete no one will notice us. However a dragon showing up would be far from discrete and you couldn't pass through the town as a snake either, muggles are not used to snakes in the city and we may have to change forms at any time.'

'Perhaps you are right' agreed Draco sighing with longing.

'I was thinking of birds.' Harry said, 'there are birds everywhere including in muggle towns and we would not be so obvious. We could change quickly and fly away if necessary and it would also allow us to see and scope out towns from above before we landed.'

Draco smiled, 'that is a very good idea actually – boring – but good.'

Harry laughed, 'well yeah, I don't much want to be a bird either, but under the circumstances I think it would be best. Besides, the book I am reading says that you can change your Animagi form, it is painful, but if we really want to change it in the future, we can. Further, it says that there is a way to completely reverse the spell without a trace so that you are no longer an Animagi, we can do that in the future as well if we want.'

'I am sure that is also painful' Draco said, his tone pragmatic.

Harry nodded, 'according to the book it is' he laughed a little, 'but the transformation into an Animagi is not, at least there's that. I can ask for the hair of someone that does not look like us, no one specific, for the polyjuice potion so that we can change our appearance, it doesn't much matter what we look like.'

Draco narrowed his eyes, 'unless it makes us monstrous looking – we'll wind up hating one another.'

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes, 'well, I'll ask for hair that changes us into someone good looking, but very different. We also have to choose the type of bird we wish to be. I think I will be a raven.'

Draco smiled, 'that suits you. I will be an eagle.'

Harry frowned, 'those are kind of rare. Imagine seeing an eagle and a raven flying together in the sky.'

Draco frowned.

Harry conceded; at least Draco had chosen a bird. 'Okay an eagle it is.'

Draco smiled and took another swallow of wine and then looked at the diminishing liquid, 'if I keep this up, I am going to be floundering about like a Mudblood' Draco said, carelessly using a saying popular among Slytherins.

Harry flushed causing his face to turn redder than it already was from the alcohol.

Draco saw Harry's face color up and the Slytherin's eyes widened, 'I didn't mean that in a derogatory way, it's just something we use to say in Slytherin house. I don't think like that anymore; that is something else that has changed about me.'

Harry lifted his brows.

Draco ran a hand along the side of his face, 'I became disenchanted with Salazar Slytherin's stance on purebloods during the war. When I realized that Voldemort was a maniac, I grew disgusted with all of the purebloods who revered the half-blood dark lord on the one hand and insisted that half-bloods were inferior to them on the other. They didn't even try to rationalize their hypocritical thinking.'

Harry nodded slowly, but his expression still looked a bit pained.

Draco swallowed, 'I realized the ideology was not supported by any type of valid argument. That was what made it so easy for purebloods to bury the belief when it suited them and why I rejected the argument altogether.'

'Oh' Harry said softly.

'It's a habit, Harry' Draco dropped his eyes, 'I use the terms from time to time when I am mad or joking, but they no longer hold any merit for me.'

Harry grimaced, 'we lesser wizards are very happy to serve as a punching bag for you purebloods when you are _just_ mad or joking.'

'I don't think of you as any less of a wizard' Draco met the Gryffindor's eyes again, 'I think of you as a far greater wizard than I am, Harry' he finished softly.

Harry quickly raised then lowered his eyebrows.

Draco tilted his head and his eyes hooded a little, 'I'll try to stop using the terms.'

Harry smiled nodding a little then he narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin, 'I wouldn't be so quick to agree that I am a better wizard' he mused, 'we just excel in different areas; you are a phenomenal wizard.'

Draco smiled, he thought so too. Holding his head very still, he blew Harry a kiss with his lips.

Harry threw his head back and laughed.


	22. Drunken Wizards & Soaring Love

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thanks for the notes everyone! **

**Chapter Twenty- Two: Drunken Wizards & Soaring Love**

---------------------------------------------------------------------­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-------------------------------

Harry had fallen asleep on the sofa with Draco lying on his lap. When Harry awoke, he was greeted by a great buzzing sound and a slightly aching head. The _several _glasses of wine that he had taken the evening before had left their mark. Draco was still asleep, seemingly immune to the loud buzzing and Harry began gently stroking the Slytherin's blonde hair back from his face.

Draco awoke slowly and looked up; he smiled when Harry's face came into focus and then abruptly grimaced. 'Arrgh, my head feels like it going to fall off' Draco groaned putting a hand against his head.

'Mine too, we drank too much wine.' Harry agreed. He smiled as well – he couldn't seem to stop himself from doing so whenever he looked at Draco.

'Evidently' Draco said, rising slowly and pulling his wand from the table. He stopped the buzzing of the magical alarm they had set.

Harry closed his eyes and willed his headache away and then slowly reopened them.

Draco was staring at him fixedly, 'were you performing magic?'

Harry smiled, 'yeah, I willed my headache away.'

Draco shook his head slowly a little amazed and very intrigued, 'I felt energy when you did it that time' the Slytherin mused, 'can you do that for me?'

Harry was still unsure of the full extent of his power. The voice often indicated when he could do something or when he shouldn't, which he understood to mean he could. Apart from that, until he'd actually used the power to achieve something, it was all trial and error. However, he didn't like the idea of using Draco as a guinea pig.

Harry looked apologetic, 'I don't think I can do it for others.' He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward to give Draco a small kiss.

Draco rubbed his head and laughed a little, 'well that didn't cure the ache, but it made me feel better.'

The two looked at one another with knowing smiles about their mouths.

Harry laughed lightly, 'we had better get started.'

The Gryffindor stood up and moved to the bookshelf to retrieve the Animagus Transformation book he had been reading. He brought it back to the table and then reached underneath and opened the cabinet below, pulling out a scroll and quill. Harry opened the book to the desired page, pulled the scroll toward him and began making a list.

Draco had moved to the kitchen area and prepared two cups of tea, bringing them back to the sofa table.

Harry sat writing for a long while and then moved back to the bookshelf for another book. He sat down and began perusing it.

Draco pulled the Animagus transformation book into his lap and began to read the complex magic associated with the transformation process they were planning to use.

'This process is more complex than I thought, Harry' Draco said anxiously after a quarter hour of reading. 'I mean Animagus transformation is complex in any case, but the form we have been discussing, the Animagus Decis transformation, requires very advanced ability – this is the stuff of potion and transfiguration masters; it is very dangerous. Not only is it easy to muck up both the potion and the accompanying spell, it says that the preparer of the potion can sustain damage to the brain if he is not particularly careful.'

'I know' murmured Harry, busy writing on the scroll again.

'It says that it can take people years to figure out how to do it correctly, even longer than the standard Animagus transformation.'

'It took my father three years to figure out how to do the standard transformation.' Harry said distractedly.

'And how long do you think it will take for us to figure out the Decis variety?'

'We will be able to do it tonight unless I am mistaken' replied Harry still looking at his scroll.

'Tonight?' Draco asked loudly, his tone incredulous, 'the book says it takes seven months just to prepare the potion and that's if you know what you are doing.'

'We are not going about this in the traditional manner' Harry said nonchalantly.

'Evidently' Draco frowned.

Harry looked up then and smiled. 'Don't worry, Draco. The room of requirement will help us achieve it quickly. I have it all figured out and I can do it.'

Draco's voice was small and his eyes filled with emotion, 'what if you get hurt?'

Harry's eyes grew wide and began sparkling a little at Draco's concern; he understood the depth of his anxiety – perfectly. 'I won't get hurt, I promise' he responded softly.

Draco still looked worried, 'perhaps we should utilize the standard Animagus transformation; it is risky enough as it is.' The Slytherin was frowning over the book.

Harry didn't look up, 'we cannot utilize the standard Animagus transformation; we would become whatever animal was best suited to our nature. We must use the more complex Decis which will allow us to incorporate magic used to direct the change – that part of the process uses magic similar to what was used when you were turned into a ferret; it is not more difficult, simply more complex, because it adds a new dimension to the process. It's all in the book.'

'I know what it is' Draco said softly, 'its just that very few wizards can achieve standard transformation, let alone the Decis.'

Harry looked at Draco with a pragmatic stare, 'Peter Pettigrew – you know him right?'

Draco looked up, 'Yeah.'

'Well he is an Animagi. If he can do it anyone can, independent of the fact that he received a lot of instruction and assistance from my father and my god father. He is…not what I would call an intelligent being.'

'He's an idiot' declared Draco roundly.

'Exactly' agreed Harry giving Draco a knowing look.

'But he is a normal Animagi; they used the standard transformation' Draco reminded his companion.

'I see it like this, Draco; if you watched an idiot learn to ride a standard broom, then wouldn't you feel that you could do the same, but on a Firebolt?'

Draco laughed and rubbed a hand along his face.

'Besides' added Harry, 'the actual transformation process is actually simpler with the Decis; the potion works directly toward the goal of turning you into the desired animal. During the standard process there is a magic at work involved with discovering your nature and then evolving toward the suited animal during the transformation. The most difficult part with the Decis is the complexity that goes into creating the potion and casting the spell upon it.'

'I read that' Draco mused.

Harry nodded and returned to his labors once again.

Draco was beginning to feel more secure. Harry was an exceptional wizard and if he had confidence that he could do it, Draco was inclined to believe him. He began reading again and noted that there was an even more difficult variety of transformation, Animagus Prosthesis; it allowed a person to transform into an entirely new individual – that, the book said, had only been achieved once and the individual had gone insane.

At least the Animagus Decis transformation, the one they would use, had been achieved successfully before, thought Draco, although it was completely outlawed by the Improper Use of Magic Office – it was considered _unnatural_. Something burned inside of Draco at the thought and made him suddenly more eager to do the unnatural Decis transformation instead of the standard form. The entire wizard world would probably reach the same conclusion about his relationship with Harry. But it wasn't unnatural – it was the most natural thing in the world.

Harry noted that Draco had begun reading again and hoped he had sounded convincing. He thought it best not to mention _how_ he knew so much and why he was certain he could achieve what they were setting out to do. That would entail telling Draco about the voice and Harry intuitively knew that would diminish Draco's faith. In truth, Harry wouldn't have even suggested that they attempt any form of Animagus Transformation if it hadn't been for the voice suggesting it in the first place.

Harry stood up a half an hour later and Draco's head lifted suddenly from the book to regard his roommate.

'Ready?' asked Harry.

Draco nodded, 'you are sure you've gotten everything down?'

Harry nodded, 'everything' he said confidently.

Draco followed Harry to the wall of the room of requirement, carrying the wand that Snape had supplied.

'We won't need that' Harry said looking at the wand in Draco's hand.

Draco's eyes widened a little, but he walked back to the salon area and set it on the sofa table before returning to the wall.

Moments later a door appeared before them and Harry pulled it open with a firm grip and stepped out into the hallway beyond, Draco at his heels.

Draco stood nervously watching while Harry paced slowly before the wall outside of the room of requirement, murmuring words written on the scroll held before him. Draco had confidence in Harry's ability to get them back inside – at least he was trying to convince himself that he did.

On Harry's third pass before the door, a small sound filled the air; it sounded like someone was stirring below, although it was difficult to tell exactly what level the sound had come from. Draco looked at Harry nervously and saw that the Gryffindor was still murmuring in a trance-like state, pacing along the wall. Draco felt a rush of nervousness well up within him and he looked toward the stairwell with some terror in his eyes.

Draco felt like screaming for Harry to hurry, but he knew he couldn't make a sound, for many reasons. Mostly because he didn't want to disturb Harry; he had little knowledge of what the Gryffindor was doing. But he might also be heard and they had no idea if Aurors were present or merely Filch. It was unlikely Aurors were present or they would have been detected long ago and there would have been an outcry. He tried to calm himself with the thought and began watching Harry's slow progress again.

When a door appeared once again on the wall before him, Draco nearly fainted with relief. Harry opened his eyes and smiled at the Slytherin before grabbing his hand and pulling him behind him into the Room of Requirement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione awoke suddenly and turned quickly to look beside her where Blaise lay. He was having another nightmare. He was making small indecipherable sounds and tossing on the sheets.

'Blaise' Hermione said softly, shaking his muscular frame a little.

Blaise jerked awake and sat up quickly. He looked at Hermione and then began rubbing his forehead. 'God' he muttered.

'Are you alright?'

'Sure' said Blaise getting up and walking to the chair where he had left his neatly folded clothes the evening before.

Hermione watched Blaise wondering if he were perhaps hung over. When they returned from speaking with Snape, Blaise had sat down immediately at the table and finished the bottle of wine. He had not been inclined to speak and she hadn't pressed him. She was very interested to know what he and Snape had discussed regarding Earl Rogers. However, she knew that there was no point in asking; Blaise would consider that his 'personal business'.

Hermione had changed into her evening wear and sat upon the bed, reading until she fell asleep. Sometime later, Blaise tumbled heavily onto the bed and the motion had awoken her. He had passed out almost immediately and she lay watching him until sleep overcame her.

Hermione saw Blaise had begun dressing, 'Are we going out?' she asked.

'No, that is, I am. You can if you like, but we won't go out together until this evening. We are to meet with Armand and Leticia Rosier again, and I have to take care of something before then. I'll be back by eight and we'll go together.'

Hermione nodded.

Blaise dressed quickly and then left the room, giving Hermione a small smile and a issuing a soft, 'see you' before he left.

Blaise walked to the edge of the road their hotel was located on and then darted behind a building as was their custom. Instead of apparating directly to his destination, Blaise apparated to wizard London and began walking. He needed the think; and he had to get away from the hotel in order to do so clearly. That bothered him as well.

'Zabini'

Blaise turned one-hundred-eighty degrees toward the vaguely familiar voice that had called out his name. It was Neville Longbottom who he had not seen for perhaps a year or more.

'Longbottom' he said evenly. Blaise and he were not particularly good friends and Blaise wondered why the bloke would bother to hail him at all.

Neville walked forward quickly and shook Blaise's hand, 'it is good to see you, mate' Neville said happily, as if they had been the best of friends.

'Delightful' responded Blaise, his voice tight; he didn't have time to stand chatting with Neville-the-nobody.

'So I hear that you and I are working on the same side now' Neville had lowered his tone to almost a whisper.

Blaise frowned; He knew Neville was a member of the Order, but members did not discuss _business_ among one another outside of headquarters. He merely raised his brows after a few seconds and continued to stare at the young man before him.

Neville's mind was caught up in a tornado of thought. He vaguely recalled that Blaise was a traitor, although he wasn't sure why. He remembered it had something to do with extensible ears. He had to tread carefully, he thought, or Blaise would know that he _knew._ 'Yes well' he said in his normal tone of voice, 'I want you to know that I know _exactly_ what you are up to, Zabini, and I have every intention of going directly to the Order with the information.'

Blaise narrowed his eyes at Neville, 'I don't know what you are talking about, Longbottom.'

Neville smiled snidely, 'I am sure you do not' he said with a knowing look.

Blaise raised his brows, 'I'm up to a lot of things, Neville; you are going to have to be more specific.'

For all practical purposes, Neville _appeared _to be quite sane. Blaise having no knowledge of his illness wondered which of his various dealings had come to Longbottom's attention. There were several private matters he would rather the Order did not know about; some of which would most certainly be considered as _interference_ and labeled unacceptable by the Order – and criminal by the Ministry.

Neville patted the pocket of his robe to ensure that the restraining ring was still in place, 'I cannot be more specific – you understand that' Neville paused to allow the effect of his words to sink in, 'but I will say this, _extensible ears_.' Neville smiled snidely

Blaise cocked a brow, 'extensible ears?'

Neville shrugged slowly and dipped his head sideways, his expression almost sheepish, 'I am afraid that is all that I can tell you.'

Blaise began to wonder if Neville was implying that he had overheard something – perhaps a conversation he had had with someone. However, he was at a complete loss as to what Neville was referring to.

'Listen Longbottom, I haven't the time or energy to stand here playing games with you. If you have something to say, spill it or I will have to be on my way.'

Neville's eyes shifted from side to side, 'not here, _they_ could be listening.'

'Who could be listening?' Blaise's voice was terse; he was losing patience very quickly.

Neville tugged at the collar of the shirt beneath his robe as if he suddenly found it a tad too tight. 'The killers' he said dramatically.

Blaise's expression was quizzing, 'the killers? What killers?'

Neville took two steps backward and lurched forward again, wobbling a little 'don't bandy words with me, Zabini, I have resources.' He patted his pocket and his face collapsed into a frown.

Blaise began to suspect that Neville had been nipping at the bottle. 'I think you should go home and sleep it off, Neville' he said a little arrogantly, 'I have an appointment, I have to go. Cheers.'

Blaise turned and began walking away hoping to swiftly distance himself from the drunken Neville.

'Not so fast' cried Neville taking quick hopping steps behind him to keep up.

Blaise turned and came to a sudden stop. Neville hadn't expected the move and crashed into the Slytherin knocking him backwards slightly.

Neville recovered quickly and leapt away reaching into his pocket.

That move was extremely familiar to Blaise; his wand was out and pointed at the young Gryffindor before Neville's hand had exited his pocket.

Neville froze and stared at the wand. His mind began chasing images of dark lords standing over him with their wands drawn; the Cruciatus curse on their lips. He realized with dawning horror that Blaise was in collusion with the Germans. He had to get the information to the Order – he had to get away from the German spy who was about to curse him! He turned and began running down the street as fast as his legs would carry him, his robe billowing behind.

Blaise watched the disappearing back of the fleeing Longbottom as he replaced his wand. He wondered if Snape realized that the bloke was a heavy drinker; it was still early morning and anyone who was drunk at such an hour obviously had a severe drinking problem. And Snape thought _he_ was a liability – Snape would have a much bigger problem on his hands with Longbottom-the-lush. Nonetheless, Blaise would be the last person in the world to inform anyone, including Snape, of Neville's dirty little secret, unless it benefited him in someway.

However, Blaise was more than a little concerned in the aftermath of the encounter. Although Neville had been inebriated and had blustered rather than saying anything concrete, it was possible that the bloke possessed knowledge that would be damaging to him if it got out. Blaise made a mental note of it before he set out once more.

Blaise made his way out of the wizard housing district and into a small muggle town. He walked straightway to a neat little house in the middle of the block and made his way to the front door. He rang the bell and waited for quite some time before he heard a stirring within.

The repeated clanking sound of someone opening a series of locks was followed by the clinking sound of a door chain falling away. The door swung open and Blaise stood motionless staring at the young woman before him, his eyes intense. Cho Chang stood in the doorway silently returning his gaze; the look in her eyes would make one think that Prince Charming had just arrived for breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco sat looking inside of their new hidden cupboard at the items Harry had requested. There were cauldrons, flasks of potion, droplet bottles and an odd assortment of accessories, including a small package which contained a variety of locks of hair. There was also an old looking shoe.

Harry had his scroll before him and was checking the list he had made against the items provided. When he finished, he pulled out one of the cauldrons and several of the bottles and carried them to a small table. Harry and Draco were in a new room that had been created upstairs near the weight room area. It served as a storage and preparation room for the potions they would need.

'You are going to start now?' Draco asked; his voice a little hesitant.

'Yes' said Harry, 'the process will be very quick, everything is pre-prepared, but it will still take a few hours to complete the final potion.'

Draco nodded and watched while Harry began filling the cauldron, looking to the Animagus Transformation book for reference.

'Now that it is a reality, I am getting rather excited about it all' Draco said, setting his hands on his hips.

Harry smiled, 'me too.' His voice was a little preoccupied; the voice was speaking to him at odd moments and he didn't wish to miss anything it said. What he needed was privacy.

'Draco, would you mind fixing something for us to eat, I will only be a short while; after mixing in the initial ingredients I will have two hours of freedom from the task.'

'Sure.' Draco said turning to leave.

'Wait' Harry said suddenly.

Draco turned back and Harry moved toward the Slytherin.

Draco smiled before tilting his head slightly to receive Harry's kiss. Afterwards, he lifted his head and leaned up to kiss Harry's forehead, just at the scar, 'be careful' he warned and then turned and headed downstairs to prepare a meal for them.

Harry worked with the assistance of the voice and the book, using his power to ensure that the ingredients were properly mixed into the cauldron. When a quarter of an hour had passed, he'd completed the first portion of the task and set the lid on the cauldron over the simmering contents. 

Harry moved downstairs once more, carrying the old shoe with him and saw that Draco sat at the table with the food boxes before him and two glasses of pumpkin juice at the ready.

Draco pulled his wand from the table, casting a spell on the food boxes and within seconds steaming hot breakfast meals sat before them on lovely china plates.

Draco looked at the old shoe that Harry had set on the floor beside the table, 'very attractive, but why did you only ask for one? Are you planning to start a new fad?'

Harry laughed sarcastically, 'that is our Portkey.'

'Ahh' Draco looked at the shoe, 'well, no one should bother with it at least.'

'Exactly' agreed Harry, 'I thought I would try the Portus spell when we finish eating.'

Draco nodded. It was another difficult spell, but for some reason he didn't think Harry would have a problem casting it successfully.

After lunch, Harry took the shoe to the sofa table and without using his wand, performed the Portus spell upon it, selecting a location at random to complete the spell. The shoe trembled briefly and began to glow, emitting a deep blue color.

Draco smiled at Harry, moving to sit next to his companion, 'you are amazing.'

Harry reversed the spell then looked at his roommate with a shy smile and their eyes locked.

The pair found their heads inevitably drifting toward one another again. Their lips met in a soft kiss that turned quickly heated. Draco's hand moved upward along Harry's neck and then he pushed his fingers gently through Harry's hair until he was lightly cupping the back of the Gryffindor's head. Harry placed a hand on Draco's cheek and he caressed it gently while relishing the delightful flavor of his roommate's mouth.

The kiss was long, neither wanting it to end, but finally Draco pealed his lips away. He planted three small after kisses on Harry's lips and then smiled at him, his eyes full of emotion. 'We shouldn't get started; you have to tend to the potion.'

Harry smiled and stood up, 'yes, the potion' he said bemusedly, heading for the staircase.

Harry spent the rest of the day and the early part of the evening tending to the cauldron above stairs. The voice spoke to him at various stages and almost constantly when he reached the later stages of the preparation. When he finally transferred the contents of the caldron into two flasks, one containing a white liquid and another a darker liquid, the voice simply said, '_well done'._ Harry smiled as he used the wand Snape had left for them to clean up after his preparations. As usual he thanked the voice, but there was no reply. There never was – the voice spoke at will, but not in response to anything Harry might ask or say.

Harry carried the potion flasks into the salon area where Draco sat on the sofa reading and placed them before his roommate.

Draco slammed his book closed and his face became animated, 'it's finished?'

Harry nodded beaming.

'Might we take it now?' Draco's tone was drenched with eagerness.

Harry nodded again, but his smile faltered a little.

Draco didn't seem to notice, 'let's do it then.'

Harry bent forward slowly and picked up the flask with the darker liquid in it, carrying it to the kitchen table. He gazed at the flask intently and several moments later, the flask began to tremble and the liquid inside took on a deep red color. A small light flashed in the air about the flask and the liquid began to bubble slightly.

Draco watched in amazement as Harry lifted the flask and carried it to his lips then paused for a moment. The excitement Draco had felt faded quickly and terror began working its way through his soul. A sudden urgency arose within him to run forward and knock the flask away before the Gryffindor tilted the contents into his mouth. He began fearing that something might go wrong and if something happened to Harry, he didn't know what he would do. He couldn't do any of this without his roommate and then it dawned upon him that he didn't want to do – anything – without Harry.

Draco raced forward, his hand outstretched, with the intention of knocking the flask from Harry's lips, but he was too late; the Gryffindor had swallowed the contents by the time he reached him. Draco stopped suddenly before his companion and stared, terror stricken, his heart in his throat.

Harry stood stock still, his eyes wide. His body began shaking with a small tremor that seemed to grow more profound by the second. He looked as if he were going to have some sort of attack. And his skin was turning – green.

Draco ran for his wand and returned, aiming it at the Gryffindor, but unsure what spell to use to reverse what was happening to his roommate. He threw his wand to the floor and ran forward, gripping his friend in his arms, 'Harry' Draco screamed.

'Stop – Draco – fine' Harry said, forcing the words out. His voice was terribly strained and almost a whisper.

Draco wasn't sure what the words meant. Was Harry saying he was fine? He didn't look fine; he looked like he might…die. Draco continued to embrace Harry; the Gryffindor was still shaking rather fiercely and Draco noticed the Gryffindor's forehead was covered in sweat. The Slytherin reached up and wiped the droplets of moisture from his brow. Harry seemed to have lost his capacity to control his motor abilities. His arms hung loosely at his sides and his face looked pulled and sluggish. Suddenly, Harry's eyes snapped shut and he fainted.

Draco grasped Harry tighter and kept him from falling, 'Harry, god no, Harry!' Draco's voice was desperate. He had no idea what to do; he hadn't read anything about reversing the spell if things went wrong. He cursed himself for not insisting on their using the normal Animagus transformation process – they should never have tried to transform into an animal that didn't pertain to their nature. Despite Harry's great abilities, it hadn't worked. He had to get Harry to St. Mungos – at once.

Draco reached down and lifted Harry into his arms and then realized he was going to have to carry him out of Hogwarts and off of its premises before he could apparate them to the hospital. He became frantic and then he noticed the Portkey on the table. _The Portus spell_, he thought. He quickly placed Harry on the sofa and grabbed the spell book that sat beside the Portkey. He looked quickly at the contents and then dashed through the pages, turning them so quickly, one or two ripped in the process.

Draco found the spell outlined and began to read; his heart was pounding and his eyes began to blur; he wiped at them distractedly with his hand and continued to read as fast as possible. The thought that the spell would be too difficult for him to do began budding somewhere in the recesses of his mind and then screamed the warning at his senses. But he was determined to try – it was his only hope – Harry's only hope. He finished reading and raced to the kitchen area to snatch his wand from the floor, then ran back toward the table, only to stop dead in his tracks and stare at his roommate.

Harry was sitting up on the sofa, rubbing a hand over his face and smiling.

'Bloody hell' cried Draco, still traumatized. He raced forward tossing his wand carelessly aside and threw himself onto the sofa beside Harry, pulling the Gryffindor into a hug, 'are you alright?'

'Yes I'm fine' Harry responded, his voice a bit groggy. 'I think – I think it worked' he added.

Draco was no longer interested in the transformation process; he was holding Harry against his chest, his heart still pounding with receding fear.

Harry rested against Draco for nearly five minutes, repeatedly assuring the Slytherin in monosyllable words that he was fine and merely recovering. Draco seemed to be intensely worried however. Harry suddenly felt a spine tingling chill run through his body after which he seemed to fully recover. He pressed himself backward within the Slytherin's embrace.

'I'm perfect now, it's over' Harry said, his eyes twinkling.

Draco's face still carried a small worried frown.

Harry's smile widened and he allowed his arms to encircle Draco's waist and then leaned forward and pressed his lips to the Slytherin's.

Draco was still breathing a little erratically, his fear slow to abate, but when Harry's lips touched his, a feeling of tranquility settled over his being. Draco's mind rapidly moved from the terrors of transformation to the pleasures of passion and he began kissing Harry back fervently. Draco's relief was overwhelming and he poured all of his emotions into their kiss, deepening it and enjoying the taste of Harry's mouth and the closeness between them. Harry's warm tongue moved sensually against his and the Gryffindor's hands were moving along his back, sending small shivers down his spine with each pass. If Harry's intent was to calm him, it was working beautifully; Draco felt as if he hadn't a care in the world.

A short while later, Harry slowly edged from their kiss and then hugged Draco warmly, allowing his head to fall against the Slytherins shoulder.

Draco moved his chin against the tousled hair that tickled it and reached up intending to move his fingers through the raven locks, but his hand met thin air; Harry had suddenly disappeared.

Draco's head jerked upward and his heart began to race; his arms, suspended in midair for a moment, dropped abruptly to his sides. However, before he could assimilate what was happening, a small tweeting sound began floating through the air. He looked quickly down to his right and saw a small, yet beautiful, black raven sitting upon the table.

Draco's expression turned from anxious confusion to excited merriment, 'Harry, you did it!' he cried reaching down to lightly stroke the bird's back.

The little bird hopped around excitedly and then onto Draco's knee and a moment later, Harry, in human form, was sitting upon the Slytherin's lap, throwing his arms about his neck.

'It worked!' Harry exclaimed.

Draco hugged Harry to him, 'it was magnificent, bloody wicked!'

Harry was nodding and smiling, 'it was easy to take on my animal form, but the transformation – I don't recall exactly what happened.'

Draco told Harry what had happened during the change and then boldly declared, 'my turn!'

Harry laughed and nodded again. He leaned in and gave Draco a quick kiss and noted that his action momentarily distracted the Slytherin from his purpose. Harry smiled thinking about the _new power _they held over one another as he moved to sit beside Draco. He leaned forward and repositioned the remaining flask sitting before them on the table.

'Just before you drink it' Harry instructed, 'put the image of an eagle in your mind and repeat the incantation, _Hom Mortali Decis Animagi._ Repeat it aloud and I can stop you from drinking if you get it wrong.'

'Hom Mortali Decis Animagi' Draco repeated the phrase several times then nodded.

'You should obviously drink it sitting down' Harry said with mirth in his tone.

Draco laughed excitedly and watched as Harry stared intently at the flask. The flask began to tremble and change in color as the other had. A light flashed about the flask and it began bubbling up.

Harry picked up the flask and handed it to Draco, 'capture the image, repeat the incantation and drink' he commanded.

Draco closed his eyes and imagined an eagle soaring through the sky and then repeated the words aloud, 'Hom Mortali Decis Animagi'. His eyes were trained upon Harry as he slowly brought the liquid to his lips. Draco drank the contents of the flask and felt his entire body abruptly go numb. His muscles relaxed and he felt his face go slack.

Harry watched Draco intensely going through the change; he knew what the Slytherin was feeling; there was no pain involved, just sensations of helplessness. Draco began trembling and his skin took on a maroon coloring. Sweat beaded up on his forehead and his torso began to teeter; Harry reached out and held Draco by the arms to keep him from falling over. After many minutes, the Slytherin finally fainted. Harry captured Draco's torso in his arms and pulled him down into his lap, softly wiping the moisture from his forehead and then caressing his face with his fingers. The Slytherin looked as if he were asleep and Harry thought to himself, not for the first time, that Draco was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life.

Harry smiled when a while later he felt Draco coming out of the hold of the transformation process. The Slytherin looked as if he was waking up in the morning and the thought carried Harry's mind off to things having nothing to do with transformation. He re-focused on Draco when the Slytherin opened his eyes.

'Are you alright?' Harry said softly.

Draco nodded, 'I'm fine' he whispered hoarsely and then closed his eyes again. He lay for nearly five minutes feeling sensations of heat and cold pour through his body and a slight churning within his chest and stomach. The sensations began to fade and quite suddenly, a fierce chill sizzled through his body.

Harry saw Draco shiver slightly and he smiled; that would mark the end of the transformation.

Sure enough, Draco abruptly sat up and looked at Harry with an excited smile.

Draco shook his head. He _felt _like an eagle. He couldn't explain exactly what that meant – even to himself, he was simply filled with knowledge and understanding that was pure…eagle.

The Slytherin looked curiously at Harry, 'I think it has worked, I – I feel eagle-like.'

Harry laughed nodding, 'yes I know, I felt that too.

The Slytherin rested against the back of the couch for a while and listened while Harry described how it felt when he had taken on his raven form and how it felt to be a bird.

When Harry finished speaking, Draco sat up, 'I'm ready' said the Slytherin eagerly.

Harry nodded, 'all you have to do is accept the eagle within you to change into its form. Just think _eagle _and repeat the incantation, _Animagime_ and to return to human form simply use the reverse spell, _Unanimagime._'

'Animagime?'

Harry nodded.

Draco closed his eyes and seconds later a small eagle sat upon the couch – well small for an eagle. Harry stared in amazement; even knowing what was coming, he hadn't been prepared for the change that occurred before his eyes. He smiled happily and regarded the proud looking bird.

The bird was rather large and Harry felt a small qualm when he noted that fact. But then he began to laugh because Draco-the-eagle began hopping about on the couch. Suddenly, Draco took off in flight and Harry watched in awe, still laughing lightly, as the eagle soared around the room near the ceiling.

Harry was going to call to Draco and tell him to change back, but suddenly he had a better idea. 'Animagime!' he thought, calling on his raven form and a moment later he joined the eagle in flight around the Room of Requirement.


	23. Little Details

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thanks for the notes everyone! **

**Chapter Twenty- Three: Little Details**

---------------------------------------------------------------------­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-------------------------------

Draco and Harry sat on the sofa marveling at their experience flying about the Room of Requirement. The experience had been exhilarating, if somewhat contained by the size of the room, however, both were full of excitement and incredulity at the sensation of flying and the oddness associated with taking on their Animagus forms for the first time.

'I always wondered how communication worked between Animagi in animal form' Harry enthused, 'I knew it was possible because my father and his friends communicated when they took on their Animagi forms and explored the grounds and forbidden forest at Hogwarts.'

Draco nodded, 'it was odd; I imagine that is how birds communicate though, via telepathic and conceptual means rather than speech.'

Harry nodded, 'yeah, I thought it was the tweeting, but I used that just to gain your attention.'

Harry's words inexplicably sent Draco's heart racing. He stared at the Gryffindor, wanting to reach out and pull the lean muscular frame against his; to meld with the raven. Draco's thoughts left him feeling a little confused; he felt an odd desire for the raven mixed in with his intense desire for Harry's human form. However, his feelings, while jumbled, did not leave him unhappy.

Harry stood up suddenly and stretched. 'I'm tired; flying actually takes a bit out of you.' He turned and moved to the bed, kicking off his shoes before stretching out on top of the coverlet.

Draco ceased contemplating his rather baffling feelings. He stood up and followed his roommate to the bed and pulled off his boots before stretching out beside him. 'Flying is rather consuming' he agreed.

Harry's expression was pensive as he turned to face Draco, 'it is an odd type of tired though, not altogether physical.'

Harry's nearness _was_ altogether physical and it was having an acute affect on Draco's body.

The Slytherin turned onto his side, facing his roommate, 'yeah' he answered, not registering Harry's words at all. He reached out and began moving a finger along Harry's chest.

Harry smiled, biting his bottom lip. He reached to the nightstand and pulled the wand from it, lowering the room lights. He replaced the wand and then allowed his arms to fall to his sides as Draco continued running his fingers along his chest and belly.

'You tired?' Draco asked softly, vaguely recalling Harry's earlier topic.

Harry slowly shook his head.

Draco smiled; his eyes alight and full of passion. He slowly leaned through the distance between them and placed his lips on Harry's, his hand dropping down to move softly along the Gryffindor's belly.

Harry's heart picked up its pace as the Slytherin drew near; their kisses had become more intense, something quite beyond the explorative salutes they had shared at first. This one was no different and Harry immediately parted his mouth when Draco's soft lips met his. His tongue drifted out lightly to gently caress the lips pressing against his and seconds later the two were caught up in a fiery, passionate kiss.

Harry felt himself drawn to Draco in a new and rather odd sense as they lay kissing one another. His hands moved upward and he pushed them about the Slytherin's back, drawing him nearer.

Draco moved his hand from Harry's belly as he fell inward, half onto Harry's torso, during the kiss. He reached upward through the circle of Harry's arms and cupped the Gryffindor's cheeks with his palms. He never recalled being so affected by a kiss in his life. It felt as if he were melding himself to Harry. The feeling didn't surprise him, but it did leave him in wonder.

Draco pulled his lips from Harry's and stared into the Gryffindor's eyes. Harry wanted him to caress his body – and he wanted to do it. Draco dropped his eyes and lifted himself a little to move downward; he had planned to attack his roommate's chest, but suddenly he paused and looked up. The emerald green eyes met his, sparkling with knowledge and he was certain his were also full of understanding. Draco realized that they had 'communicated', just as they had when they were birds. Not with words or movement, but with an idea – he _knew_ what Harry wanted him to do because Harry had indicated as much with his _mind._

Their answering smiles indicated that they had made the realization at about the same time.

Draco edged from the bed, his eyes never leaving the Gryffindor's and he began disrobing, lifting his brows a little. Harry lifted himself from the bed and stood next to Draco, throwing his clothes off as quickly as possible. When the two stood naked, still staring at one another, they came together in a rush, kissing hotly. Draco wrapped his arms about Harry and pressed their bodies together, again noting the extraordinary feeling of closeness between them.

After a few long moments, Draco pulled Harry gently onto the bed and lay beside him.

'I feel so close to you' Harry murmured. His emotions, always near the surface, bubbled over and off of his tongue.

Draco's mouth parted in a smile. He was use to keeping his emotions suppressed; however he found it easy to express his feelings via their new avenue of communication. He was certain that Harry knew he also felt their closeness.

Draco dropped his eyes and parting his lips, he began running his mouth along Harry's chest. His hand followed the trail of his mouth and he felt little goose bumps forming along the smooth expanse of skin in the wake of his warm breath. Draco continued downward, running his mouth over Harry's belly which evoked a shiver and a small gasp from the Gryffindor. Draco's tongue darted from his mouth and he allowed it to play for a moment at Harry's belly button. A small, breathless gust of laughter met his ears and he looked up to find two dancing, emerald eyes watching him, delight in their depths.

Draco's returning smile was wide and he slowly closed his eyes and bowed his head once more. He felt Harry's hands move to lie on either side of his head, gently interlocking his fingers within his hair. Then Harry arched his body slightly and he felt a definite concept come through with the movement. It was his intention in any case; Draco began moving downward again, caressing the moistening skin as he moved and in a sudden action, he captured the Gryffindor's arousal with his mouth.

Harry gave a gasping cry at the feel of Draco's mouth closing about his penis. He hadn't ever felt anything as wonderful in his short life. Angelique had done the same thing to him, but it hadn't sent the incredibly poignant sensations through his body that were passing through it now. He clutched Draco's hair with his fingers and pressed his head back against the pillow beneath him. His lips parted slightly as small gasps of pleasure and delight continued to escape his throat.

It was amazing, delicious and so terribly…dark; Harry was utterly enraptured. He began moving his hips; undulating against the movement of the Slytherin's mouth along his shaft. The warm lips encasing him and the hot tongue moving against his arousal caused continuous waves of pleasure to burst through his body.

Draco began moving faster, pulling more of Harry's penis into his mouth and he felt Harry's fingers began twisting frantically through the his hair. 'God, Draco, god' Harry moaned above him. Draco gently closed one of his hands about the Gryffindor's sac, giving it a small squeeze and felt Harry's body tense beneath him. In the next second his roommate uttered a long, guttural moan and his hips began arching upward.

Harry felt like someone had lit a raging flame inside of his body, he began jerking his hips with a slightly frantic motion as a plethora of blood rushed to his arousal. He felt the waves of orgasm began to push through his body and his head fell limply sideways on the pillow. Harry's hands fell from Draco's head to his shoulders, his fingers pressing mercilessly into the Slytherin's flesh.

'I'm cu- ahhhhhh' Harry groaned, his warning coming a little…late.

Draco didn't seem to mind; he didn't stop until Harry's earth shattering orgasm had passed. Harry felt like he had flown through heaven. He lay in the aftermath of his orgasm absolutely certain that Draco was the most beautiful person in the world.

Afterward, Draco moved upward and rested beside Harry. He placed an arm on the Gryffindor's chest and moved it slowly along the damp skin. He looked at Harry and his roommate's lids opened slowly to return his gaze. Draco leaned in and kissed Harry rather chastely before once again settling beside him.

Harry saw the need in Draco's eyes and he was determined to fill it. He lifted his hand and ran two fingers gently along the column of Draco's neck. The Slytherin slowly tilted his head backward and closed his eyes. Harry leaned in and closed his mouth over the skin of Draco's throat and began gently sucking, his hand moving slowly downward along the Slytherin's chest. Draco's muscles rippled beneath his fingers as his hand continued to fall until it lay against Draco's thigh. Harry used his thumb to stroke the firm leg muscle and Draco released a small cry that vibrated against his lips, still pressed against the Slytherin's throat.

Harry lifted himself up a little and looked down at the Slytherin's arousal. The sight filled him with excitement and he moved his hand from Draco's thigh and began stroking the taut skin along the Slytherin's shaft with his fingers.

Draco hissed lightly.

A small smile creased Harry's face; memories of things he had read in the amorous book flitted through his head as he edged downward. He began licking Draco's shaft, moving upward from the bottom to the top. He got the reaction he was seeking.

'Harry' Draco cried softly arching his hips upward.

Harry licked around the head of Draco's shaft and then along the top, evoking more sounds from his roommate. He grasped Draco's arousal with one hand, guiding it into his mouth and began sucking on it passionately.

Draco was already hot from pleasuring Harry and he found himself gliding toward climax almost from the moment the Gryffindor's mouth closed around him. He tried to suppress his precipitant response, keeping his eyes tightly closed against the sight of what Harry was doing to him. Draco reached down with one hand and placed it on the side of Harry's head. The feeling of the Gryffindor's hair sliding across his fingers sent a small shiver down his spine and his efforts to quell his rising ardor began to fail. He became lost in a tunnel of lust and before many minutes, the waves of orgasm began pouring through his body; leaving him chasing his breath, but highly sated.

When Harry had eased beside him again, Draco reached a hand out and closed it about the Gryffindor's neck, pulling him forward. His breath was still coming in small gusts as he pressed his mouth against Harry's and shared another heat filled kiss.

Afterward they lay in satiated silence, their arms wrapped loosely about one another and their legs tangled.

Harry felt their closeness had taken a profound leap forward; his feelings, he thought certainly had. He'd never felt closer or more attracted to the brilliant person wrapped around his body and he sensed Draco was feeling something similar.

And he was right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Blaise' said Cho softly.

'Hello Cho' Blaise responded, 'is she here?'

Cho regarded Blaise for a few moments, searching his eyes with a question in her own, but she finally responded in a small voice, 'yes, she's in the salon.'

Blaise nodded and stared to the side of Cho. Cho slowly moved back into the foyer allowing Blaise to enter. Blaise walked directly into the salon and moments later a glorious figure jumped from the sofa to greet him.

'Blaise, you've finally come' she cried, racing to him and wrapping her arms about his body in a warm hug.

'Hello Melina' Blaise said, his voice a little irritated. He briefly hugged her back and then detangled himself from her hold.

'How are you, Blaise? I have missed you.' Melina said; her tone full of angst. Melina placed her hands on her cheeks and looked as though she might cry. She had the face of a young girl, belying her thirty-five summers. Her blond hair fell about her shoulders in light waves and her blue eyes were soft and warm giving her the look of a fairy.

'Fine, how are you?' Blaise inquired in a monotone voice.

'I'm well.' Melina sighed a little and then turned, 'come sit down.'

Blaise followed her to the sofa and sat down, stretching his long legs before him.

Melina sat down next to him, quite close, and then looked up at him. 'It's so lonely here, just Cho and I. At least she goes out, I can rarely leave; I am like a prisoner.'

Blaise sighed and nodded, 'it has to be that way for now, Melina. In a little while everything will be rectified and you will be free once more.'

Melina nodded sadly and then looked in his eyes again, 'you know I am forever grateful to you for rescuing me from...my husband. But I am still frightened, Blaise. He saw me in Hogsmeade, I was lucky to escape. I am certain he still has people looking for me – that he is directing them from his bedside.'

'I doubt he is directing anything right now. He's not doing well, his injury was definitive. According to my contact at the hospital, Huge Jordon is not expected to last much longer.'

'I know, but wizards can linger for years in that state, Blaise. He is lucid and he can still direct others to do his dirty work.' Melina's tone was anxious.

'He won't linger, believe me.'

Melina's eyes widened for a moment and then she threw her arms about Blaise's neck. 'You are too good to me.'

Blaise patted her back, but didn't respond.

Melina leaned up and gave Blaise a rather sultry kiss on the lips.

'Not now Melina' Blaise said pulling away and standing up, 'I just came by to check on you. I am on an assignment, I can't stay.'

Melina looked a little upset, 'you've been saying that for months, Blaise. I- I am lonely here.'

'I'm sorry, Melina, I can't stay now.' Blaise turned rapidly and headed for the door.

'Will you return soon?' Melina called from the sofa.

'I am not sure when I can return, but all will be well shortly, be patient.' Blaise turned at the doorway and smiled before making his way to the front door again.

Blaise let himself out of the house and stood on the front porch staring at the ground. He ran a hand over his face and then turned and headed around the side of the house to a rear door and his eyes fell upon Cho standing next to it.

Cho ran forward upon seeing him and flew into his arms, 'for a moment I thought you were going to leave without seeing me.'

Blaise caught her to him and pulled her into an embrace. He stared into her eyes for a moment and then abruptly bent his head and began kissing her. Moments later the two were involved in a carnivorous kiss, their tongues moving furiously against one another's and their breathing heavy. Cho's hands moved upward and she began running her hands through his hair, pressing her body tightly against his.

'Cho' Blaise gasped lightly, breaking their kiss.

Cho looked up at him, her eyes moist and full of passion.

Blaise drew a thumb across her cheek, 'Do you have any information for me?'

Cho's eyes suddenly clouded, 'is that why you have come?'

'You know that is not the only reason I have come' Blaise replied, his voice passionate, 'but I have very limited time, I shouldn't have come at all.'

Cho looked little mollified; she pulled from his embrace and moved back a few steps.

'Cho, you know I would come if I could, but it is dangerous.'

Cho's eyes began sparking with fire, 'you said that very thing two months ago and I haven't seen you since. All I have from you is owls. It feels like you – like you are using me.'

Blaise stepped forward and grabbed Cho by the arms, 'there are many people I could have arranged to obtain information from Cho, but I specified you.'

Cho looked down at his hands gripping her arms and Blaise released her.

She met his eyes once more, 'we have not been together in six months, Blaise, what am I to think?'

'That perhaps I am in a very perilous situation?'

Cho looked down. 'You've done it to yourself.'

Blaise tilted Cho's chin upward until she met his eyes, 'the more information you can give me, the sooner I will be able to complete my assignment.'

Cho's expression was impassable, 'Seamus Finnigan came to the meeting yesterday. He says that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had a great amount of assistance during their last escape from Azkaban.'

Blaise's eye's flickered briefly; he raised his brows, 'did Seamus have any information about who helped them escape?'

'Well no one is certain. There is a suspicion that the Order was involved, but that can't be firmly established. There are those among the Order who are in defense of the pair though.'

Blaise narrowed his eyes, looking over Cho's head, 'that is the most likely source; anything else?'

'Nothing significant' Cho's face looked anxious, 'it's just not worth it; if anything happens to you, I don't know what I'll do, Blaise.'

Blaise hugged her to him warmly, but the eyes staring over her shoulder were cold as ice. 'Who else was at the meeting?'

Cho sighed, 'just the regulars; Turbin Lestrange, Luenda Malfoy, Pettigrew, Knox, Parkinson and Seamus. I didn't know Seamus was a believer.'

Blaise nodded, 'yes he is; I must go, I have an assignment. I will return shortly.'

'I – I don't know how much longer I can do this' Cho's tone was morose.

'We don't have a choice right now, Cho. Soon everything will work out, you'll see.' He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning and heading back toward the sidewalk in front of the house, a moue of disgust crossing his beautiful features.

Blaise walked to a small alleyway behind a row of houses nearby and apparated to a safe point near St. Mungos used by wizards visiting the hospital. He walked the short distance to the large, old-fashioned, red-brick department store, Purge & Dowse Ltd. Blaise announced to the chipped dummy in the window that he had come to visit Jordon Zabini, a distant cousin who had been hospitalized for over three years due to a creature induced injury.

He moved through the glass and made his way inside. His cousin was on the first floor, but Blaise made his way to the third floor. Blaise's face was the picture of relief when he saw that the hallway was empty of wizards. He made his way quickly to a door near the end of the hallway. Looking carefully about him down both sides of the hallway, he slipped quickly inside the room, closing the door softly, but firmly behind him.

Huge Jordon sat upon the bed in his hospital robe. His hair was mussed and his face was pinched and red. He was drinking from a bottle which was clearly not a medicinal tonic prescribed by the hospital. When he saw Blaise he hissed and lowered the bottle.

Blaise moved quickly and was at the bedside before the man could do more than raise his free hand in a useless defensive action.

Blaise closed his hand over Jordon's hand that was holding the bottle. He forced the bottle upward and held it against the man's mouth.

'Drink' commanded Blaise.

The man kept his mouth tightly closed, the bottle pressing against his lips.

Blaise grasped a handful of the man's hair and jerked his head back forcefully, 'I said drink.'

The man's eyes widened tremendously and he began trembling slightly.

Blaise jerked Jordon's head backward until the stretch of his throat caused him to begin coughing. The man opened his mouth and Blaise shoved his victim's head forward again, still tilted enough so that the man could begin drinking the contents of the bottle.

The liquid poured into the Jordon's mouth and he began making choking sounds and gagging. Blaise continued to pull on the man's hair, driving his head back and forcing his bottle against his mouth with his other hand. The man began to whine in addition to the other sounds pouring from his throat. His mouth was filling with liquid and he was beginning to suffocate.

'Breathe through your nose' directed Blaise, his voice low and vile.

Jordon just kept making small noises and choking sounds.

'Through your nose, Jordon' commanded Blaise, jerking the man's head again, his tone cold and demanding.

Jordon took a huge, noisy breath through his nose, his eyes still focused upon Blaise with terror in their depths.

'You want to stay away from Melina' sparks flew from Blaise's eyes, 'because if you don't, next time – and believe me, there will be a next time – I won't treat you with so much love.'

The man began choking in earnest; he seemed incapable of breathing air in through his nostrils and his face was covered in liquid as Blaise continued to force feed him the contents of the bottle.

Blaise jerked the man's head back fiercely and gave the bottle a final shove before releasing him all at once. The bottle fell against Jordon's chest, the contents spilling over his already wet hospital robe.

'Do we understand one another?' Blaise asked tersely staring at the man sitting before him with contempt.

Jordon was caught up in a bout of raucous coughing, gagging and wheezing, but he managed to look up and shake his head slightly before bending forward again in obvious agony.

'That's too bad' Blaise said nonchalantly. He drew his wand and aimed it at the man, issuing a curse.

Jordon's body jerked violently and he fell against the bed.

Blaise slipped out into the hallway a short while later and closed the door behind him. The hallway was no longer empty. There were several visitors and healers walking to or from the other rooms. Blaise moved nonchalantly toward the staircase, looking as if he had just visited an ailing relative. Just as he pulled the staircase door open he saw a healer entering the room he had just exited. The healer's face creased with surprise and he anxiously rushed into the room.

* * *


	24. Fox Paws

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! Thanks for the notes!**

**Chapter 24: Fox Paws**

----------------------------------------------------------

When Harry awoke he found that his limbs were still tangled about those of his companion. Draco's legs felt warm draped about his and the arm that lie carelessly around his body gave him a sense of comfort he'd not felt in a very long time. He didn't want to open his eyes; he wanted to continue lying in bed for the rest of his life, with the feeling of peacefulness that was pervading his soul.

Harry felt Draco's arm that was draped about his body move away and moments later, a finger running slowly down his cheek. He smiled and slowly opened his eyes meeting the lively gray eyes of his roommate.

'Morning' Draco said softly.

'Morning' Harry responded, his smiling increasing.

Draco allowed his arm to fall back across Harry's body, 'I was thinking.'

'So early?' Harry teased.

'I've been up for a while' Draco said, tilting his head lightly into the pillow beneath him.

Harry laughed lightly.

Draco smiled a little sheepishly, 'I was thinking that maybe tonight we could go out. Perhaps we could go clubbing or something.'

Harry narrowed his eyes a bit, 'I suppose we could' he smiled, 'I'd like that.'

Draco's smile deepened, 'The fact is, after flying last night…well I am starting to feel a little more claustrophobic here than before.'

Harry nodded laughing a little, 'me too. But you had that idea all along.'

Draco nodded, 'I know of a club, well I have heard about it. There were…people at Slytherin…older students who spoke of a place in Austria.' Draco dropped his eyes, 'it is a club for wizard…wizard men. We could check it out.'

Harry's noted his roommate's obvious embarrassment and it piqued him a little. If they were to accept the fact that they had feelings for one another, then they had to accept the fact that they were gay. From his point of view, that was the only realistic way of looking at it. But there was no cause for embarrassment, they should be proud of their relationship – even if very few in the wizard world would approve.

'I think we should go' Harry said a little defiantly.

Draco looked up again and a small smile creased his features, 'I do as well, I know a safe arrival point, the one the Slytherin's used.' He allowed his thumb to move along the skin of Harry's back.

'Great' Harry replied somewhat mollified by the movement of Draco's thumb, 'I have to prepare the polyjuice and change of essence potions' he began detangling his legs, 'I should start them now; although they too have arrived pre-prepared, the final brew will take several hours.'

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry, 'Yesterday I was thinking about how good you got in potions during our 6th term. That was crazy because before that you were not very good at it at all.'

Harry looked uncomfortable, recalling the Half Blood Prince's book he used during Potions class during the 6th term. He didn't mind being honest about that, but if he was, Draco might start asking how it was that he was so good at potions now. That was not something he wished to discuss.

'Yeah' Harry answered noncommittally, struggling up from the bed, 'I better get started on them if we want to go out tonight.'

Harry arose and put his glasses on then bent down to retrieve his clothes from the evening before. He passed the wand over them, reciting a cleaning spell and then began to dress.

Draco lay watching his roommate and when Harry had dressed and turned to move up the stairs he sat up, 'wait' he said.

Harry turned and raised his brows.

Draco smiled and rose to his knees, reaching out a hand to pull his roommate closer. He leaned up and gave Harry a small kiss and then fell back on the bed.

Harry reached down and pressed a finger against Draco's lips before making his way upstairs to the potions room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Blaise entered the motel room, Hermione looked up and smiled, 'you're back.'

Blaise smiled charmingly at Hermione, 'yes I am. Are you ready to go? We have to be at Armand and Leticia's in ten minutes.'

Hermione nodded and her eyes fell to search the floor, 'Blaise.'

'Um-hum?'

'What did Professor Snape want? I mean, what did he ask about Earl Rogers?'

'If I'd killed him, I believe the thought crossed your mind and he read it.'

Hermione took a deep breath, but said nothing.

'I told him the truth as I told you. I didn't kill him; I merely sent a debilitating spell and left him at the back of the building.' Blaise's voice was nonchalant.

Hermione nodded, although Blaise wasn't looking at her.

Blaise turned and looked at Hermione, 'shall we?'

Hermione nodded and followed Blaise from their motel room.

Armand and Leticia were as pleasant as they had been during the last visit the couple had made to their home. The four sat making small talk and to Hermione's delight, the small talk was very intellectual. Both Armand and Leticia were well read like Hermione and to her surprise…like Blaise. They discussed several rare books and theories of magic arising from those books. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find that each person had their own well-defended slant on the various theories.

Hermione _liked_ Armand and Leticia Rosier which surprised her. The contact she had had with Death Eaters and Believers in the past had convinced her that there was not one person among them of merit. However, this couple seemed to defy her every belief that Believers sat about all day thinking, enacting and planning for evil.

After an hour and a half of lively debate among the four young people, Armand suggested that Leticia show Hermione their back yard area which they had just refurbished. It was clear that he wished to speak with Blaise alone and Hermione readily agreed.

Leticia led Hermione to a beautiful garden in the rear of their home. They began walking along a path that led through various displays of flowers and plants, wound about several small structures and encircled a rather large pool area.

'I am so happy for Blaise, and for you of course' Leticia said when they had begun walking, 'he has been a little rascal in the past as I am sure you know, but he seems to be terribly serious about settling down now. I am very fond of him and I am happy to see that he has finally fallen in love. That was no mean feat on your part!' She smiled and looked at Hermione.

Hermione returned her smile, 'I really didn't know him well before we got together, of course he has not told me about all of his past affairs, but I know of his reputation.'

Leticia laughed a little, 'well he was a bit of a playboy, but it would seem all of that is behind him now. In reality, I don't think his heart has ever been engaged before, although, numerous women have fallen head over heels in love with him.'

'All I have ever wanted is an honest, caring and compassionate man who loves me in return.' Hermione said the words in order to convince Leticia of her love for Blaise, but she realized that the description quite accurately described what she was looking for. She wasn't so sure however, that Blaise was the embodiment of those traits.

'When I was young' Leticia mused 'my father said to me, 'in this world there are only two tragedies. One is not getting what one wants, and the other is getting it.'

Hermione's lips curved into a small smile, 'Oscar Wilde.'

'Yes it is' said Leticia smiling with a little amazement in her expression, 'my father was a scholar of both wizard and muggle works; he was a half blood you see. His father was muggle-born and also a scholar.'

Hermione's eyes flickered a little, her expression a little dumbfounded.

Leticia laughed, 'you are thinking of Armand taking a less than pureblood wife. He is certainly a pureblood Slytherin and at one time thought less of wizards who did not share his pure bloodline. However, when he fell in love with me, a three-quarter blood, his ideologies changed to accommodate his desire.'

Hermione lifted her head a little and smiled. She looked at Leticia appraisingly. She was a beautiful woman and actually a very nice person. Under different circumstances, she would have been delighted to truly befriend the intelligent woman before her. But Leticia, like her husband, was a Believer and that was a dominant flaw that could not be overlooked.

'How did you hear of Oscar Wilde, do you study muggle works as well?' asked Leticia.

Hermione shook her head, 'my parents were muggles and we had many scholarly works in our library.'

Leticia frowned a little, 'oh' she said softly. She walked quickly to the pool area, 'we plan to give a little swimming party next weekend, I hope that you and Blaise can come' she said brightly moments later, her expression once again amiable.

Hermione followed Leticia to the pool, wondering at the woman's reaction to her muggle background, 'I hope so too' she responded automatically.

Armand was sitting in his study before his desk, staring at the younger man across from him with a heavy frown marring his features.

'Blaise, what you are saying is completely unacceptable in light of the fact that you are supposed to be a true…Believer.'

Blaise crossed one of his legs over the other and folded his arms across his chest, 'Armand, I have always had a great amount of respect and liking for you and I am not going to lie. I simply don't believe that the Dark Lord will ever return. I infiltrated the Order, remember? I know what I am talking about.'

Armand sighed, 'that is a major tenant of the Believers, Blaise. It's hypocrisy, you realize that?'

'My life is a paradigm of hypocrisy, Armand. I do share many of the tenants of the Believers, just not that one.'

'The most important one' Armand's expression was dour, 'the purpose of our efforts is to prepare the way for his eventual return.'

Blaise sighed, 'the purpose should be to promote the dark arts; to make wizards understand the worth and value associated with the forbidden and still little researched dark power about us. That was the only part of Riddle's philosophy that made any sense. The last thing I ever wanted to see was that lunatic ruling the wizard world; and he wished to become immortal so that he could do so forever.'

'Lunatic?' Armand's tone was livid, 'Blaise, do you realize you are speaking to the fourth in command?'

'I am speaking to my good friend, Armand.'

Armand scowled and began tapping his fingers on the desk before him, 'if I didn't count you as a good friend, you would be dead right now.'

Blaise produced a lazy smile, 'quite. But you are a good friend and that is why I have told you the truth. I hope you will consider what I have said. Think back on all that Riddle did, rationing off bits and pieces of his soul, killing any and everything that stood in his way, torturing those who stood behind him – even if it were possible for him to return, is that someone you would want in control of your every step?'

Armand slammed a fist on his desk, 'enough. It diminishes my faith in your allegiance to hear you speak that way.'

'My allegiance is based on what I _do_ believe Armand, nothing more, nothing less.'

Armand narrowed his eyes at Blaise, 'the fact is I do have faith in you, Blaise. You have proven your loyalty many times over. But this latest bit of heresy makes me very uncomfortable.'

Blaise shrugged, 'you should be uncomfortable; Harry Potter was Voldemort's downfall, he knew it and that is why Riddle wanted to kill Potter himself; to be certain that the only one who could truly destroy him was dead. However, as we know, things did not go according to plan.'

'Malfoy-' began Armand in a derisive voice.

'Draco Malfoy was merely the person who managed to be in the right place at the right time to create an opportunity for Potter – as so many others were. But in the end, Harry Potter was alone responsible for killing Riddle and that Armand, was prophecy fulfilled.'

Armand looked at his desk, his fist tightening before him.

'Think about what I have said, Armand. There is still a reason for fighting against the Order and the Ministry – against the banning of the dark arts, but it has nothing to do with a dead wizard who will never see the light of day again. Of course we must also protect those who would fight for our rights, which is why Potter and Malfoy must be silenced.'

Armand retracted his fist to his lap.

Blaise stood up, 'Hermione and I have a dinner date; I had better fetch her. If you are still willing to place your trust in me, I will complete the assignments you have given me.'

Armand looked up slowly and his expression was the embodiment of suffering, 'of course I do, Blaise' he sighed deeply, 'please complete the assignments – you are one of the few wizards I can trust to effectively do so.' His face took on a slightly pleading look, 'and if I were you I wouldn't go about sharing my views about our master with the odd Believer.'

Blaise smiled a little sardonically.

'I imagine Hermione shares your belief?'

Blaise tilted his head and lifted his brows.

Armand sighed again, 'ensure she too remains closed mouthed on the topic then.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco stood in a dark alley way stuffing their Portkey shoe into a crevice in the brick wall behind a large rubbish bin.

'There, no one should see it' Harry said with satisfaction.

Draco nodded, 'the potions, how long will they last?'

'The polyjuice potion should last about four hours; it is an advanced and extremely potent type. The essence we will have to take every 30 minutes; there is a more potent type, but the longer lasting one is still brewing.' Harry pulled four potion flasks from his pocket with two small measuring cups. He filled the cups, drinking one of the potions and handed the other to his roommate.

Draco drank the potion and repeated the same with the second cup he received from Harry.

Once their bodies had changed form they moved out of the darkness and onto the street that intersected with the alley. The light of the shops along the street revealed their new forms to one another and Harry started to laugh at once.

'Oh my god' he said regarding Draco. The young man before him was raven haired and sported a small goatee. He was taller than Draco had been and his form of dress was not what Harry would call up to Draco's standards. Draco had on a full suit and tie, complete with freshly polished shoes.

Draco was frowning as he looked down at his clothes. He looked at Harry, now a red-head with a more casual outfit on. 'Great' he said sullenly.

Harry laughed again, 'just pull off the jacket and tie and you'll be fine.'

Draco nodded and did so, leaving them both in a rubbish can as they moved down the street. Draco knew that the club was located only a couple of blocks from the safe apparition point and he began looking for it as they moved along. It turned out to be rather difficult to miss. It was a dilapidated building that looked to be a closed down storefront, but there were numerous male wizards entering.

Harry took Draco's arm as they neared, 'that must be it' he said motioning toward the building.

Draco nodded, 'it is for sure.'

The two moved to the building and followed the example of those entering before them, stepping through the pane glass window of the store front. As with all wizard locales, passing muggles did not seem to notice the wizards entering the closed building.

Once inside, Harry and Draco were immediately swept up and sucked into a vacuum of darkness and less than two seconds later they stood inside of a large, crowded club. The music was blaring and wizards all around them were speaking loudly in order to be heard over the jungle beat resounding through the room.

Harry looked around in awe. There were only wizard men in the club and it was immediately evident that they were all gay. Some were coupled up, kissing or talking with their heads close together. Others were flirting wildly or sharing drinks while talking at one of the tables or at the bar to the right of where they stood. He hadn't realized there were such a large number of homosexual wizards.

Harry's eyes moved into the room space and he saw that there were four columns in the middle of the room, a male dancer, wearing only a thong danced on each of the columns.

Harry stood entranced looking at the dancers. The men moved provocatively, undulating and swinging their bodies in a way that best showed off their 'wares' to all of the club goers. Harry was fascinated, enjoying the movement of the muscular bodies before him with a vague recognition of the fact that his delight was in part due to the memories those moving muscular forms evoked of Draco's body. But another thought crossed his mind as well. He _was _gay, not just in terms of Draco, but the bodies before him were turning him on - physically.

Draco followed Harry's gaze and too became absorbed in watching the dancers for a while.

Harry was jerked back into reality when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned his head to face the person touching him and his expression immediately took on a look of amazement. He was staring at himself. A moment later he realized that the person merely looked like him – had attempted to look like him. He had raven hair, green eyes and a zigzag scar on his forehead, but there were slight facial differences from the face that looked back at him in the mirror each day. Still, the imitator had him a bit stunned.

Draco too was a bit astonished when he saw the man who stood before them.

'Oh' said the young man before them, 'did you two come together?' his finger moved back and forth between Harry and Draco.

'Yes' said Harry nodding.

The Harry imitator laughed, 'well then I'll just leave you two ladies to enjoy yourselves.' He winked and strutted off with a very un-Harry like walk.

Draco and Harry looked at one another, shock still written across their faces and then began to laugh.

'What was that?' asked Draco, his voice full of amazement.

'I have no idea. It looked as if he was imitating me. However, that seems rather dumb; he could be picked up on the street by Aurors mistaking him for me. He looked enough like me.'

Draco nodded, but then his eyes widened and he tapped Harry's arm and pointed.

Harry's eyes moved in the direction of Draco's finger and he saw yet another young man who appeared to be impersonating him. 'My god, what is going on? Is this Harry Potter night?'

Draco laughed, 'I think so, although that one looks nothing like you except for the hair color and the scar.'

Harry shook his head rapidly, 'are they nuts?'

Draco shrugged, 'perhaps there is some sort of Harry look a-like contest or something. Let's go get something to drink.'

Harry nodded, he pulled Draco close just as the Slytherin was about to move toward the bar, 'from here on out, if you refer to me by name, call me Ron.'

'Ron?' Draco looked a little disturbed at the choice of name, 'alright. Call me Steven.'

Harry nodded and the two walked to the bar. They saw no less than four more 'Harrys' at the bar, one of which stood next to them. The young man was speaking to a friend in English; it was clear that a number of wizards traveled from England to visit the wizard bar for men.

Harry faced the young man who had stopped speaking to his companion, 'is there some kind of Harry Potter look a-like contest or something tonight?'

The young man laughed, 'there are a lot of supporters here tonight eh? I noticed too. Well I think it is good, Harry deserves it, he was a victim of circumstance; innocently charged! One day we'll see him cleared!'

Harry nodded glad that the bartender chose that moment to ask Draco and him what they wanted. Draco ordered for them both while Harry pondered the fact that people went about impersonating him to show support. The thought sent a small wave of happiness through him; he really hadn't figured on any part of the wizard population backing him at this point.

'So where are you from? You speak English' said the young man next to him.

'England' Harry replied warily.

'I figured, I am as well, although my family moved to Germany when I was young. I attended Durmstrang Institute.'

'Ah, I attended Hogwarts' Harry said.

'Bill Wetherby' said the young man, holding out his hand.

'Ron…Ron Collins' Harry invented shaking Bill's hand.

'Nice to meet you. Too bad they don't have a big club like this in England or Germany, it is a pain to have to travel to get here.'

Harry nodded, still a little in wonder at Bill's attempt to look like him.

'Did you come alone?' Bill asked.

'Uh – no, I am here with my friend' he turned and moved back a little so Draco could be seen. 'This is' Harry forgot the name that Draco had chosen, 'Dean, my friend, Dean.'

Draco looked at Harry and then back at Bill, 'Dean _Stevens_' Draco said a little arrogantly.

'Bill Wetherby' Bill replied amiably shaking Draco's hand.

'Nice to meet you' Draco said sounding as if it wasn't nice at all.

Bill didn't seem to notice, 'so are you two a couple?' Bill asked.

'No' said Harry quickly and then he looked at Draco with a look of confusion on his face, 'that is, we are roommates…we – we came together.'

Bill smiled warmly at Harry, 'oh, I came with my mate as well, but we are also not a couple.'

Harry noticed Draco's expression had turned rather cold. He had answered without thinking; he had not thought of himself and Draco as a couple in the traditional sense. However, under the circumstances, if he had been thinking clearly he would have said yes. Obviously Draco thought he should have.

'Would you like to dance?' Bill asked Harry.

'Oh, no, that is, I was going to have my drink.' Harry looked uncomfortable – which is how he felt.

'Come on' Bill said grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him toward the dance floor, 'our mates will watch our drinks'.

Harry resisted a bit, but finally moved forward so as not to make a scene. He looked back at Draco and noted that his expression seemed to be growing darker by the second. However, Bill had a firm grip on his hand and within seconds he was on the dance floor.

'I really don't want to dance' Harry said, regretting the fact that he had ultimately allowed himself to be dragged onto the floor, but his words were drowned out by the music.

Bill was already dancing before him and smiled at his words. He was obviously oblivious to what he had said, Harry thought; Bill probably thought he had told him he was a great dancer.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and began dancing with Bill, glancing at Draco now and again and watching the Slytherin's polyjuice potion face move through several different versions of 'angry' as he watched Bill and him dancing.

Harry hoped the song would end soon; he looked up and watched the male dancers in an attempt to keep his eyes off of Bill. He didn't want to give the bloke the wrong idea. Besides, dancing with Bill almost felt as if he were dancing with himself; even if he was grateful to Bill for showing his support.

Harry looked up and began watching the dancers, figuring that he would square things with Draco after the dance, Bill was just being friendly.

Bill was indeed a friendly guy. He danced his way up to Harry's body and in a sudden motion pressed his lips against the Gryffindor's.

Harry jumped backward and stared at Bill with shock spread across his features. He had no idea that what Bill had done was normal behavior in the bar; he just thought the bloke extremely forward.

Bill stopped dancing, embarrassed, 'Sorry' he mouthed.

Harry's eyes were wide, but he felt like he was making a spectacle of himself and so he began slowly moving his body again, increasing his rhythm until he was once again bobbing in time to the music. He stole a glance at Draco, but his roommate was no longer looking in his direction. He had turned his back to the dance floor and appeared to be romancing his drink at the bar.

Bill was dancing again, but there was a definite feeling of discomfort in the air between them. Harry again wished the interminable music would end. He noticed an older man walk up to the bar and stand at Draco's side. He engaged the Slytherin in conversation and shortly broke into laughter. Harry sighed, this was not turning out as he had envisioned.

Harry looked around a little and noticed a few couples kissing while they danced. Some of them didn't look like they knew one another very well either. He imagined it was the normal thing to do and felt a little bad for his reaction to Bill. The song finally came to an end and Harry smiled at Bill and turned to head back toward the Bar. He noticed Bill walking beside him as he moved and when he reached the bar, Bill grabbed his drink from the bar and smiled at Harry.

'Sorry if I came on a bit strong' he said remorsefully.

'It's ok' Harry responded, looking at Draco who was still talking to the older man, 'I was just surprised is all.' He sighed, he did not want to keep talking to Bill; he was a nice lad, but Harry wanted to talk to Draco. Bill, however, seemed to want to keep talking to him.

Draco was bored speaking with the older man and when Harry returned, still talking to Bill, he became angry again as well. Bill was speaking animatedly with Harry and to his eyes his roommate seemed to be enjoying it. It didn't matter that Harry's back was to him; the fact that Harry continued to talk to Bill was proof enough that the Gryffindor was taking pleasure in Bill's company. A fiery green monster arose in his heart and jealousy sparked from his eyes.

'Excuse me' Draco said to the older wizard whose name he had already forgotten. He turned and headed for the restroom which was located at the back of the club. Draco entered the restroom and almost immediately backed out again. There were two people in the first stall near the entrance having sex. They had not bothered to close the door and it stood about a quarter of the way open – just enough for Draco to look inside and see what the couple was doing.

The couple was going all the way, just as the book had described. One of the blokes stood pressing his hips frantically forward against the other man who was bent slightly before him. Draco's view was extraordinary; he could actually see the bloke's arousal moving into the other young man's rear. He stood fascinated watching the two move furiously together, grunting and gasping between strokes, both obviously enjoying the action immensely. The man thrusting from behind suddenly grunted and then moaned, falling over the lad before him.

Draco snapped back to life, realizing that the two had 'finished' and would be coming out soon. He moved to a urinal at the other end of the room and noted that others in the restroom were looking at him appraisingly. Draco took care of his private business, embarrassed that he'd been seen watching. However, he noticed other's also looking into the stall as they passed and began to feel better. The two blokes came out of the stall a few moments later and one of them headed directly for the door, 'What was your name again?' he asked the other man who was washing his hands at the sink. 'Jeffery' said the man at the sink, laughing a little.

Draco was frankly amazed at the promiscuity of the two men, they had obviously just met. However, his mind was still swimming with the image of what they had been doing in the stall. Draco moved to the sink and washed his hands, wondering what Harry would say if he had seen the two men going at it. The thought of the Gryffindor reminded him of his previous jealousy and all at once he grew angry again. He hated Bill and he was certain that the idiot would still be out there talking to Harry when he returned.

Suddenly an idea struck Draco. It was dreadfully mean, childish even; something he might have done back in his younger days at Hogwarts. But the temptation was too great to resist. He left the crowded restroom and headed toward the back and down a deserted hallway where a few offices were located.

Bill was still talking to Harry to the latter's dismay. He had seen Draco enter the loo and repeatedly glanced toward the door of the restroom hoping the Slytherin would reappear. He knew Draco was upset about Bill and he planned to suggest that they dance. He wanted to get them back on good standing and in reality he would prefer to talk to his roommate rather than Bill. In addition, they would have to take their second dose of essence potion soon.

Suddenly there was a small commotion at the far end of the club near the restrooms. People were moving about rather rapidly and some were pointing upward. Harry followed their fingers and to his horror a beautiful, if small, white eagle was flying about the club.

Harry recognized the bird at once and he couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe Draco would take on his Animagus form inside of the club. The bird was flying through the air and more and more people were noticing it.

'It's a vulture' screamed a young man in front of him in an affected voice.

'Vultures don't look like that' Bill said slowly, 'that's an eagle.'

'Too small for an eagle' said the older man still standing at Harry's other side.

The eagle flew in a zigzag fashion and headed to where Harry, Bill and the older man stood at the bar. Draco swooped down and flew over their heads once and then flew upward again. The eagle circled over them and then swooped down again, stopping in flight just above Bill.

Bill was looking up, smiling at the novelty of a bird in the club, when the bird suddenly released droppings directly in line with his face. Bill managed to tilt his head forward at the last second and the droppings landed in his hair.

'Oh god!' cried Bill, horrified.

Harry stared at Bill and then looked at the bird again, the bird quickly moved through the air, flying through the entrance to the club and disappearing.

People around Harry began laughing at the plight of poor Bill who was using cocktail napkins to clean his hair.

Harry quickly turned and headed for the door before Bill had a chance to see him leaving. He moved through the entrance and through the glass pane onto the street. He looked around the sky, but there was no sign of Draco.

His heart began pounding. He and Draco had been getting on so well for so long, he had little idea of what the Slytherin might do or where he might go in his angry state. He made his way quickly toward the alleyway where they had left the Portkey hoping that Draco would have returned to it. Harry grew angry himself as he headed for the alleyway; Draco risked exposure changing inside of the club, it wasn't as if they were registered Animagi – or could register for that matter. Draco, he thought, had to learn to control his temper.

Despite the fury boiling inside of him, Harry almost cried with relief when he saw Draco standing in the alleyway leaning against the brick wall. Draco was back in his polyjuice potion form and the anger in his stance was unmistakable.

'Why did you do that?' Harry asked angrily when he arrived within hearing distance.

Draco shrugged his expression arrogant, 'I was ready to go.'

Harry's tone was filled with rage, 'so you changed into your Animagus form and flew out of the building AFTER stopping to have a go at poor Bill's head, all because you were ready to leave? What's wrong with you? Why couldn't you just say you were ready to go?'

Sparks flew from Draco's eyes, 'get the Portkey and let's return' he said tersely.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin, 'I understand you were jeal… upset, but that is no reason to risk everything by changing into your-'

Draco cut Harry off, 'can we discuss this in the room?' he asked sharply.

Harry flushed with anger. Without another word, he strode to where they had stored the Portkey and jerked the shoe from the crevice. He stooped and set it on the ground, staring at it intensely until it began to shake and glow a vibrant blue.

Harry looked up at Draco with ire sparking from his eyes and the Slytherin stooped beside his roommate, touching the Portkey at the same instant the Gryffindor did. Harry lost sight of his roommate as he was snatched into a heady whirlwind of color and sound.


	25. Tricky Questions

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Happy New Years everyone! Thanks for the notes!**

**Chapter Twenty - Five: Tricky Questions **

Harry and Draco fell lightly onto the floor of the Room of Requirement and the Portkey shoe hit Harry in the head as it landed with them after the journey.

Draco looked around, his amazement overcoming his feelings of ire for the moment. 'How did we end up here? Why don't we have to pass by the room entrance?'

Harry rubbed his head looking askance at the shoe, 'the Portkey – that is why it is important that we use this particular one' his tone carried strains of arrogance as he retrieved the shoe from the floor and stood up, 'it alone allows only you and me direct access to this room.'

The Slytherin nodded, clearly falling back into his previous state of anger. He stood and stalked to the bookshelf, scanning it for a moment before pulling out a book. He immediately turned and stormed into the private room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Harry sighed. He understood how his roommate felt. He would have likely felt the same way had someone picked up on Draco at the bar. However, he thought, he wouldn't have over-reacted as the Slytherin had and he had no intention of being the one to make amends. He flung the Portkey rather carelessly onto the sofa table.

It was still fairly early, so Harry walked to the bookshelf and too pulled a book down to read. He carried it back to the sofa and plopped onto the cushion, shoving his body comfortably into the corner.

Harry became engrossed in his book; it discussed the Ministry and gave details about past officials and workers, including Aurors. Harry noted that certain names were significantly missing from the roster and he wondered at it. He read for nearly two hours before the sound of the private room door opening distracted his reading.

Draco walked out of the private room and replaced his book on the shelf. He moved to the kitchen area and made himself a cup of tea and sat at the table drinking it in silent contemplation.

Harry stood up and closed his book then walked rapidly to the bookshelf and stuffed it roughly in between two tomes. His ire was once again on the rise in the wake of his roommate's continued silence. Draco, he thought, must realize that he had acted irrationally and that it was up to him to patch things up between them. Harry moved quickly to the bed area and sat on the bed, jerking his shoes from his feet before falling heavily against the mattress.

Draco finished his tea, performed a cleaning spell and then moved into the bed area. He took his time changing out of his clothes, cleaning them and stepping into his pajamas; anger stemming from jealousy was still flowing through him – although it had diminished to some extent.

Harry watched Draco changing – in every sense of the word – the effect of the polyjuice potion juice was popping away. He looked down and noticed that his body had also reverted to normalcy and his clothes were those he had put on before they left. He was once again a little awed by how unnoticeable the change was unless you were taking special note of it.

Draco walked arrogantly to the bed once he had his pajamas on; without a glance at his roommate, he stretched underneath the coverlet on his back.

After a few moments of silence Draco stole a glance at Harry and blinked; used to seeing the red head all evening, he hadn't been prepared to see the real Harry lying next to him. Although, he thought, he should have realized it; he had noticed his own body reverting to its normal form and his clothes changing form before his eyes while he prepared for bed.

It was terribly easy to stay angry with the not-so-good-looking, red-headed stranger that had been Harry earlier, but at the sight of the real Harry, the last vestiges of Draco's anger began to flow away.

'Sorry' Draco snapped, his tone a little sharper than he would have liked. He wasn't accustomed to apologizing.

Harry looked at Draco noting that his roommate had completely re-transformed. His ire had fled the moment the Slytherin apologized, but he still felt the need to chastise. 'That wasn't very wise of you. I mean, what if someone saw you change to your Animagus form?'

'I changed form in an empty hallway in the back of the club. No one saw me.'

Harry's eyes started to sparkle a little and suddenly he began laughing rather uproariously.

Draco's brows furrowed a bit, but a small smile crossed his features.

'You should have seen Bill's face when you let go of the bird droppings on his head' Harry gasped.

Draco began laughing as well and turned onto his side to face his roommate.

Harry's laughter eased, but his face was still creased with mirth, 'you were jealous and for no reason whatsoever' he said matter-of-factly.

Draco's frown was arrogant, one of his eyebrows cocked slightly above the other, 'I was merely upset because I thought it…dangerous for you to speak with that bloke, Bill so much.'

Harry lifted his brows, 'dangerous?' he tilted his head, smiling, 'you were jealous' he began laughing again and poked Draco lightly in the chest.

Draco shook his head, looking like a spoiled child being denied a treat, 'no, I just thought you were being very careless.'

'Jealous, admit it' Harry gasped, continuing to laugh and poke Draco in the belly.

Draco hunched his body at the touches and laughter began to ring through his voice, 'I was not.'

Harry began nodding, 'oh yes you were.'

Draco began laughing in earnest; all five of Harry's fingers were dancing against his belly.

Harry leaned in and stole a quick kiss from his momentarily defenseless roommate and then desisted from tapping his fingers along the Slytherin's belly.

Draco's laughter ran down and he moved hand across his face, 'that club was pretty interesting actually.'

Harry slid off of the bed and moved to his chest of drawers to pull out his pajamas, 'yeah it was. Not exactly what I expected.'

'You? When I went to the loo, there was a couple inside, in one of the stalls. They didn't bother to shut the door and they were going at it without a care in the world.'

Harry met Draco's eyes as he began pulling off his clothes, 'going at it?'

Draco nodded, his lips sweeping into a wry smile, 'going all the way, standing in the stall.'

Harry's eyes widened slightly, 'really?'

'I was kind of amazed, but other people walked by and saw it and didn't seem very surprised. I guess that kind of thing happens all the time there.'

'Yeah well' Harry added his tone ironic, 'Bill tried to kiss me on the dance floor. I discovered that was a customary practice as well.'

'Well _somebody_ decided to tell him we weren't together.' Draco frowned a little.

Harry's expression took on a more serious look, 'yeah' he said slowly, 'I didn't mean we weren't, it is just that we …I should have said we were, I didn't realize he would take that to mean I was available.'

Draco narrowed his eyes, 'well he did and you…aren't.'

A slow smile spread across Harry's face, 'no, I'm not' he confirmed.

Draco bit his lip, 'that is-'

Harry cut Draco off, 'that is, whatever we are, we are together.'

Draco smiled and nodded. He was terribly glad Harry had spoken. He had been about to backtrack, he had once again felt like he had put himself out on a limb indicating that Harry wasn't available. If Harry hadn't concurred he would have looked foolish. Mainly, he was glad that Harry agreed he wasn't available.

Harry had put his pajamas on and cleaned his clothes, folding them neatly before placing them into the drawer. He then moved to the salon area, grabbed the wand and returned to the bed. Once he had climbed beneath the coverlet, he dimmed the lights, removed his glasses and then turned to face Draco.

'What really amazed me was to find that there are wizards out there who support us – who don't think we are guilty of the crimes we were charged with.'

Draco nodded and smiled a little, 'well they believe in _you _anyway'.

'I think their support is for the both of us. It not only made me happy, it also infused me with determination. I don't want to sit in here idly waiting for Snape to see to our freedom, Draco. I think we should try to help ourselves if possible. We now have a means to go out without detection and we can do something about our situation.'

Draco felt a small ball of anxiousness began to form in his stomach. He was very comfortable awaiting Snape in the Room of Requirement, but somewhere deep in his heart he had always known that Harry would never be able to sit and wait, perhaps for months, while Snape did all of the work on their behalf.

'What do you think we can do?' Draco asked wearily.

Harry narrowed his eyes, 'I was thinking about that Auror that tried to kill you during our last escape – you said he was perhaps tied to dark forces that are still prevalent. What did you mean exactly?'

'There will always be dark forces at work, Harry.'

'I know that, but were you speaking of something specific?'

'Well' mused Draco, 'I was thinking in terms of those who were friends to the death eaters we killed and the old Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour. The Auror who tried to kill me said he was avenging _their_ deaths, I assume he was speaking about that lot.'

Harry nodded, 'It is highly likely. You know, I am almost certain that those death eaters and Scrimgeour were after our blood that day. They were only waiting to assure themselves that we had defeated Voldemort. That is why they did not immediately attack us. You recall them asking what happened just before we attacked them?'

'Yes, I am certain of it. I recognized many of them; they were dedicated death eaters, Harry. The Minister was lying when he began screaming about their having crossed over to the good side when we drew our wands against them.'

'That is what went through my mind in those few seconds' Harry agreed, 'it was impossible that all of them had crossed over – and I had always had doubts about Scrimgeour in any case.'

Draco smiled, 'that was amazingly brilliant and quick thinking on your part. They were still trying to draw their wands against us when you cast that freezing spell allowing us to act first.'

'War reflexes I guess' mused Harry.

Draco narrowed his eyes, 'they were all beholden to the Dark Lord, including Scrimgeour and that proves that the death eaters had infiltrated the Ministry.'

Harry placed his head against his hand, his emerald eyes animated, 'Scrimgeour, acting as Minister, likely appointed a number of death eaters to positions within the Ministry – some of whom were not among those killed. That is probably why we were immediately charged without a fair trial.'

Draco nodded, 'and many of those death eaters are likely still in place at the Ministry.'

'What we need is proof' Harry said pensively, lowering his head against the pillow once more.

'Proof' Draco's voice ran down, 'I don't see any way for us to get it. Where would we even begin?'

Harry shrugged in the semi-darkness, 'I don't know, but it is something to think about.'

Draco nodded, sighing a bit, 'I'm too tired to think right now.'

Harry turned onto his stomach, also feeling extremely tired, 'well we can sleep on it.'

The room was silent for a few moments and then Harry lifted his torso and leaned slowly toward his roommate, 'good night, Dean' he said giving his companion a quick, but meaning-filled kiss.

A quick, deep chuckle escaped Draco's throat, 'goodnight Ron.' The Slytherin turned slowly onto his other side, his back to the Gryffindor.

There was another rather longer session of silence between them broken by the sound of a very soft voice, almost a whisper, drifting through the air.

'Perhaps I was a little jealous' there was a tinge of haughtiness in the pitch of Draco's tone.

Harry smiled and began scooting his body sideways until it was pressed against Draco's. He scrunched down a little and threw an arm around his roommate's torso, snuggling close until their bodies lay like a pair of spoons.

Draco lifted an arm to cover the one draping his body; a small contented smile creasing his features.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stared at Blaise in frank amazement. They were sitting on the bed in their hotel room talking about the Believers, something they did on a fairly constant basis. Blaise had just told her that he had admitted to Armand his belief that Voldemort would never return.

'But Blaise, you have told me that is one of their major tenants' Hermione said in hushed tones.

'It is, however, Armand is a good friend. He is ranked high among the Believers and I don't relish the idea of his going down with them. He will have to decide for himself in the end, but I wanted him to know my sentiments.'

'Why?' Hermione's tone expressed the fact that she thought Blaise mad to have done such a thing.

Blaise sighed, 'Armand has been sucked into the belief that the Dark Lord will return, but he is an intelligent man and I think he'll realize I wouldn't say something so blasphemous unless I truly believed it. I think he may begin to wonder why I believe it and ask me, at least that is what I hope will occur.'

Hermione nodded, 'but it puts us in a perilous position; surely you see that?'

'I wouldn't endanger our position, Hermione. I know what I am doing.'

Hermione's eyes widened slightly, but she didn't reply. She began wondering if Blaise wasn't being a bit too self-assured. She looked down and her fingers began toying with the thumb of her other hand.

She could feel Blaise looking at her, but she didn't meet his eyes; her eyes would certainly reflect her doubt and uncertainty.

'Trust me, Hermione' he said softly, standing to disrobe and returning to the bed in only his boxers. He turned his bed light out and moved underneath the covers, resting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes.

Hermione sat looking at her worrying fingers while Blaise undressed. When he was in bed once more she moved to her chest of drawers and pulled an evening gown from it. She moved into the restroom and changed before joining Blaise in the bed. She flipped her bedside lamp off and lay in the darkness thinking about all of the little things that kept her from completely trusting Blaise.

Hermione awoke with a start, early morning light filtered into the room and something was tickling her face. She turned her head toward the origin of the sensation. Hermione wasn't prepared for the lips that softly captured hers or the tongue that brushed her lips a moment later, demanding entrance.

Blaise's closeness, the feel of his lips and the aura he pervaded were like an intoxicating wine that hit her still groggy, senses all at once. Hermione's mind was swept into a state of confusion. There was so much mystery about Blaise, the things she had been thinking about when she fell asleep rushed back to fill her mind.

Hermione did not have a great amount of trust in Blaise's motives and actions. However, there were other things that attracted her to him fiercely; he could be charming, he could be compassionate, he could be considerate. He was strong, brave and most importantly, intelligent; in short, perfect except for the fact that half of her requirements were met by what he _could be,_ rather than what he was for certain.

However, Blaise's kiss was cutting through her tumultuous thoughts. Hermione found herself giving in to the feeling of intoxication his kiss engendered and she parted her lips beneath his. She began kissing him back, meeting his insistence and ardor. Her head was swimming, all of her senses were captivated; One of Blaise's hands came up to softly caress her cheek and the other moved gently along her arm, his musky scent was flooding her nostrils, the spicy taste of his mouth was delicious and soft sighs, issued by them both were filling her ears. Her eyes were closed, but an image of the beautiful man before her was deluging her brain.

Blaise directed their kiss, but Hermione had never felt so much power. His nearness filled her with strength built on desire and left her feeling an odd sensation of control – over Blaise, over their every move.

Blaise's hand fell from her arm to lightly move over the fabric covering her breast; he teased and toyed with her nipple until it became taut and sensitive. Easing from their kiss, Blaise dropped his head slowly, his lips moving along her neck and then along her chest to replace his hand with his mouth. He closed his mouth over the material of her gown, his hot breath against her nipple sending fiery chills down her spine.

'Blaise' she cried out softly, arching her body and hugging the back of his head with her hands.

Blaise made his way upward again and looked into her eyes; the twilight lighting did not obscure the desire within his. 'Make love with me, Hermione' he whispered softly, seductively.

Hermione's eyes grew luminous and her lips parted as she stared at the gorgeous creature before her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large crowd was gathered outside of the ministry, holding signs, chanting loudly and making calls at the building. It was a huge, early morning manifestation on behalf of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. The Daily Prophet had published an article two days before announcing that Potter and Malfoy had been captured and killed by Aurors in France. Several individuals in support of the two had quickly arranged for a rally to protest their deaths in front of the ministry. Word had spread far and wide and an impressive number of people had turned out to take part in the manifestation. The rumor had been proven false and the Daily Prophet had retracted its story in its early edition the morning of the manifestation. However, the demonstration had taken place as scheduled, those present now demanding examination of the evidence supporting the charges against Harry and Draco, something they claimed had not happened during their trial.

Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Molly Weasley, stood at the edge of the crowd. No one could see them however, because they were hidden by invisibility spells. The spell had been taught to various members of the Order by Dumbledore prior to his death and most of them had perfected the spell during the war.

The three stood impressed by the great number of people who had come out in support of Harry and Draco. There had never been any kind of display or census to determine just how many wizards felt that the hero and his heroic assistant had been wrongly charged. While the group represented a vast minority of the total number of wizards in England, the number was far greater than anyone thought. Most of the crowd was made up of young, renegade types who were not held in high regard by the Ministry. A great number of them were impersonating Potter and a few even impersonated Draco. Almost all of the younger participants wore t-shirts or carried signs in support of the escapees.

There was also a sprinkling of well respected, reputable wizards in support of the two young men. Naturally none of the members of the Order were present, at least visually, as they supposedly backed the ministry's decision to hold Potter and Malfoy accountable for the crimes committed. There were numerous Aurors everywhere, milling about the crowd and trying to ensure that nothing got out of hand.

The crowd, though peaceful, was loud and rambunctious, calling for the Ministry to 'do the right thing and examine the evidence!' Wanting to break up the crowd, the Minister himself appeared on the steps of the building and confronted the crowd. He announced that the evidence would be re-examined – not ready to admit that it had not been examined in the first place – and a great cheer went up. The crowd began to disperse shortly after his speech and people moved away from the building.

There were muggles milling about, after all, the Ministry was located underground in the heart of London. However, not one of them appeared to notice that they were in the midst of a huge demonstration of wizards or that the Minister of magic was making an important announcement before them.

Upon hearing the Minister speak, Tonks face was swathed in happiness, something very rare these days. Remus John Lupin had still not come around to agreeing that the two of them should pursue the romantic feelings they held for one another.

It is really nice to see you smiling Tonks' Remus said looking down at her pretty, heart-shaped face.

Tonks lost her smile almost immediately, 'I am happy for Harry and Draco, but my soul is still not at all happy.'

Remus closed his eyes dismissively and Tonks looked at him for a moment before suddenly storming away.

Lupin looked at Mrs. Weasley whose expression provided him with little sympathy and then toward Tonk's disappearing back. His feet began to move forward after the fleeing figure.

Remus finally caught up with Tonk's after a few minutes of rapid walking, 'Tonks wait; listen to me' he said a little breathlessly.

Tonks stopped suddenly and turned to face her pursuer, 'you are impossible' she said, her tone livid with rage and angst, ''I understood putting our personal interests on hold during the war, but now you've come up with the same old arguments you used before the battles! Don't you know that it doesn't matter to me at all, none of it; that the full moon calls you to animal form, that you're a few years older than I, that you don't have a ton of money-'

'Well it should matter to you' Remus cut in, speaking rather sharply, 'I am far more dangerous than you give me credit for. I live in a shell for the most part, Tonks, and I don't intend to drag anyone else into my pitiful existence.'

'Poppycock!' exclaimed Tonks, 'since you have been taking the Wolfsbane potion, you are not dangerous at all – not that we couldn't find a way around it even if you were. You are hardly living in a shell, Remus, during the war and even now you are far from the hermit you claim to be.'

'The war was a special circumstance and we have an equally important task to do now, but this is not my customary way of life.' Lupin's voice grew soft, 'you are young Tonks, you still have many things to learn, many things to experience and those things will change you. You will make many friends and find a… a man…who you can…admire.' Remus' voice had grown somewhat small by the end of his short statement.

Tonk's narrowed her eyes, 'I won't even address the ignorant implication that I can't admire you, Remus. It just doesn't make sense to me' she continued, her voice growing unsteady, 'you allowed Sirius, James and even Peter Pettigrew-' the last name was uttered in a derisive tone and Tonk's voice broke on a sob, 'you let them all into your life; you shared everything with them, but you hold it all back from me' tears began running down her cheeks, 'all the while you have no idea what it is doing to me. I am not _that _young, nor am I innocent.'

Lupin closed his eyes and breathed deeply, a worried frown crossing his features. He reached out hesitantly and slowly pulled Tonks against his chest, hugging the crying young woman. 'You speak with the heart of the young Tonks; you have no idea what you would be getting yourself into.'

Tonks jerked herself free from his embrace, 'I'm not getting myself in to anything because you won't allow me to do so. It is as if you get some kind of thrill watching me pine away for you.'

'You know that is not true' he murmured softly, 'it is just that-'

But Tonks cut him off, her voice slightly hysterical, 'just what? I have felt the same about you for three and a half years, Remus – three and a half years! My feelings haven't changed and…and I don't think yours have either. I love you, Remus.'

Remus flinched as if she had struck him, 'I-'

Noting his reaction to her declaration, Tonks broke in again, 'that's it, isn't it? You no longer have feelings for me and you simply don't want to hurt me by telling me so.'

'No' Remus said loudly, 'it is the love I have for you that is guiding me, Tonks. I know I am doing the right thing; I have to save you from yourself.'

'Well you are doing a lousy job of it, I am slowly driving myself insane if you haven't noticed' Tonks said morosely, her expression sour.

Remus looked as if he might say something more, but Mrs. Weasley approached the pair at that moment.

'We had better get back to headquarters' said Remus shortly, walking away from the Ministry building. They would have to move out of the area surrounding the building as apparation was not allowed within a certain distance.

Mrs. Weasley placed and arm about Tonk's shoulders and followed the fast moving Lupin at a steady pace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco landed with a firm bang on the ground of the forest, the shoe falling between them. Harry stood up rubbing his bottom and bent to pick up the shoe.

'Ouch' Harry whispered turning to face his roommate, 'give me the wand.'

Draco handed Harry the wand, 'it is possible to land on one's feet' he whispered back, 'I guess it just takes getting used to.'

Harry nodded and then carried the shoe to a large tree near where they stood. He sent the shoe levitating onto a branch high within the confines of the heavily leaved tree. The shoe settled on the branch in the crevice where it met the trunk, wobbling slightly before settling.

Harry handed the wand back to Draco who pocketed it in his robe and then accepted a small flask of change of essence potion from his roommate. The pair had already taken the polyjuice potion in the Room of Requirement and had transformed into new individuals. They had taken a less potent brew as they didn't figure on being out for more than an hour.

The now tall, blonde, Harry signaled to the rather short, dark haired, Draco to follow him. He began leading them out of the forest toward the village of Hogsmeade.

They had come to buy a copy of the Daily Prophet; Harry was determined that the first step in their attempt to do something on their own behalf would be to find out as much as possible about what was going on in the wizard world. He suggested they obtain a copy of the newspaper to give them some idea of what was taking place.

Draco, somewhat less enthusiastic had agreed, although he pointed out that the Prophet was often less than accurate.

Harry had nodded his agreement, but argued that it was the most accurate over all – none of the papers went for accuracy, they generally went for sales which meant enticing headlines and less than true articles. However, even rumors and suspicions could perhaps help them at this stage.

'Why don't you wait in Honeydukes while I get the newspaper?' Harry suggested as they moved toward the village, 'they sell them two doors down at that little newspaper store. I'll draw less attention if I go in alone; I should only be a couple of minutes.'

'Alright' agreed Draco. Then he frowned and looked at Harry, 'how will you purchase it? Do you have money? You can't use your account.'

'I know, and no I don't. Don't worry, I'll get it' Harry said with confidence.

Draco had little doubt that Harry would find a way to do so; his moments of doubting Harry's ability in any regard were on the decrease.

They came into the town and Harry felt a sense of happiness at being out and about again. He noticed that there were few people around and that some of the stores were closed with signs in the windows. He read one of the signs as they passed and glanced at Draco upon reading it, 'closed for protest rally' it said in bold letters.

'Protest rally?' Harry questioned, never having heard of such a thing.

'The people find causes to protest about from time to time and they gather at the ministry to let their feelings be known. It doesn't happen often; I wonder what they are protesting this time.'

Harry shrugged as they approached Honeydukes; 'I'll see you inside in a moment' he said lightly and continued walking toward the small newspaper store.

Harry entered the store and stood before the rack where the Daily Prophets were located. There were two other patrons in the shop looking at Magazines and paying no attention to Harry at all. Praying that his plan would work, Harry sent a large amount of energy toward the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper immediately bent behind his counter as if looking for something. The Gryffindor smiled and lifted one of the newspapers from the stand and careful to ensure that the other two patrons were still not looking at him, he moved rapidly out of the store, the newspaper clutched in his hand.

Draco watched Harry enter the store and was about to enter Honeydukes to wait, when he saw Pansy Parkinson walking toward him, her blond hair gleaming in the sunlight. She was with another woman he did not know and she looked the same as always. Her glance fell across his polyjuice potion form, but she didn't take special notice. He figured his new persona must not be very good looking. He turned to enter the sweet shop and then froze as his glance swept by the entrance of the newspaper store.

The now tall, blonde Harry had just alighted from the store, newspaper in hand and three Aurors in full dress with their wands drawn, formed a triangle about him. Harry stood frozen in the entrance watching the Aurors approach, his eyes widening with fear.


	26. Not So Tricky Answers

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Hope you all have a safe and happy new year's celebration! Thanks for the notes! **

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Not So Tricky Answers**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's heart began pounding furiously as the Aurors moved toward him. He clutched the newspaper before him tightly between his fingers and looked down to quickly confirm that the polyjuice potion was still in effect. His form was still changed and he surmised that he must have been seen taking the newspaper.

The men approached quickly and the one nearest him shoved him roughly aside, 'out of the way!' the Auror yelled loudly.

Harry was slammed against the wall of the building, but the shock he felt was evident on his face and it was noted by the Auror who stayed outside of the building while the other two Aurors entered.

Harry turned and began walking rapidly toward Draco who stood frozen in front of Honeydukes watching him.

Fear and surprise was also evident on Draco's face as his roommate approached him; he was certain the Aurors had been after Harry. When Harry reached him, he turned at once and began walking rapidly, keeping pace with his roommate.

'You two, halt! Stop now!' called the gruff voice of the Auror behind the fleeing pair.

'Just pretend you don't know they are speaking to us and keep walking' Harry whispered quickly. They continued moving forward, a little more rapidly, ignoring the Auror.

'Stop!' cried the Auror again.

Harry and Draco saw a ray of white light pass by them at the same moment Harry took hold of Draco's arm and whipped him around the corner of Honeydukes. They began running, Harry still holding Draco's arm, and rapidly reached the end of the building. The Gryffindor pulled his roommate around to the rear of the building and stopped. The running footsteps of the Auror giving chase could be heard racing down the side of Honeydukes.

Harry looked at Draco, 'Animagi!' he whispered quickly and closed his eyes. Within seconds both had sent silent spells. A raven and an eagle shortly shot forward flying low around to the other side of the building and then into the air just above it. They landed on top of the building and skipped to its edge to look down.

The Auror had reached the rear of the building where they had disappeared. Not seeing the two men, the he began looking around in all directions and then scanned the bushes behind the building. The Auror abruptly shot forward into the bushes, knocking small branches roughly aside as he strode through the heavy brush. There was a commotion in the front of the building and the birds skirted along the top of the building to the front edge to look. The other Aurors were bringing two men in neck restraints out of the newspaper store and one of the Aurors began leading them away.

The Auror who had been chasing them in the rear of the building appeared in the front a moment later. He was about to begin speaking when the two Aurors were joined by a third man in dark robes.

The eagle sent an animated concept to his roommate, '_Death Eater'_.

The eagle and the raven watched the two Aurors speaking with the Death Eater and then the three men moved together around to the back of the building. The birds immediately skipped along the top of the building, keeping the men in sight.

The raven sent a concept, his head tilting slightly, '_listen to conversation, caution_'

Harry flew down behind the row of bushes at the rear of the building and landed on the ground; Draco landed beside him twenty seconds later and the two moved into the underbrush of the bushes to listen.

'Who were the men arrested? Any relation to Potter?' asked the robed Death Eater.

'No regular Auror business, they were thieves' remarked a heavyset Auror.

'Ah' replied the Death Eater.

'I did see two young men who were together and acting very strange, they got away' said the Auror who had chased them, a tall, thin man.

The other Auror and the Death Eater became at once alert and turned to look at the thin man.

'Do you think it might have been our quarry on polyjuice?' asked the Death Eater.

'It's possible' remarked the thin Auror, 'however; I don't know why they would be in Hogsmeade. It is very dangerous here and the latest information has them in France. I also didn't feel the essence of our prey in the two men – I doubt it was them, but I didn't like the looks of them. They may have been thieves.'

'We have people in France looking for the escapees' said the robed man slowly, 'but it is always possible that the information is nothing more than a false lead.' He kicked a booted foot into the ground, 'with all of these damn Potter look-a-likes running around, the Believers are having a hard time of it. To top it off, a few have begun impersonating Malfoy and often the impersonators move together as a couple. It is becoming damn confusing.'

'They don't cause us much of a problem, we can sense at once if we are dealing with impersonators, but for those agents who aren't Auror's-' began the heavyset Auror.

The robed man cut him off, 'the problem is we don't have Aurors working for us outside of England and we are limited to using agents. That poses another problem for us; things are getting dangerous, there are a number of spies, on both sides, and it's becoming more and more difficult to trust anyone.'

The two Aurors nodded.

'I've just now arrived from the manifestation; there is to be an examination of the evidence supporting the charges against Potter and Malfoy.'

'Yes we heard; we were on duty at the protest before we received the tip about the thieves in Hogsmeade.'

'What concerns me is that the new Minister will be digging through boxes and drawers searching for evidence. If Kingsley Shacklebolt finds that paper-' began the Death Eater.

'He won't' cut in the thin Auror, 'Scrimgeour hid it well – so well that none of us who have gained access to the Minister's office have been able to locate it and there have been many of us who have tried.'

'Well his finding it would all but bring down the Believers – from _top to bottom_' the Death Eater eyed the two Aurors meaningfully, implying that they would be among those implicated. It is urgent that those of you who have access find that damn, incriminating letter. No one must be able to connect us with the Ministry or worse, with Scrimgeour.'

'I think our biggest problem is the escapees' responded the heavyset Auror, 'we must find them and quickly, an examination of evidence may well lead to a new trial and if they are allowed to testify, their evidence will be equally as telling. Their being placed in Azkaban for life won't be sufficient, they must be eliminated.'

'It's odd' said the thin Auror looking around him, 'I am starting to get the oddest sensations now…as if the two of them are quite near.'

The raven immediately sent a concept to the eagle and the two flew from the underbrush.

The birds flew low, staying behind the bushes until they were away from the men and then flying upward behind the buildings of Hogsmeade and into the forest. They flew around checking to make sure the coast was clear and then landed under the tree where their Portkey was stored.

The two transformed into human form again and Draco quickly summoned the shoe. Harry placed it on the ground and both of them knelt next to it. Seconds later, it was an activated Portkey and they touched it simultaneously, instantly flying into a heady whirlwind.

Draco landed on his feet in the Room of Requirement this time, but Harry once again fell onto his bum. He frowned and picked up the shoe as he rose and placed it on the table.

'Just keep your feet under you Harry, don't let your body scrunch.'

'Right' said Harry, more concerned about what they had overheard, 'I sensed Death Eater; you knew the man in the robes?'

'Yes that was Turbin Lestrange, sadly, but not surprisingly, a near relative of mine. He was a Death Eater under Voldemort. Those Aurors are clearly not on the up and up either although I didn't recognize them.'

'Nor did I, but I would if I saw them again' Harry said confidently, tossing the newspaper he'd stored in the front of his pants to the sofa table and then sitting down on one of the salon chairs.

'Me too' Draco said and then began smiling at his roommate, 'you are shrinking.'

Harry laughed, 'we are changing back – your hair is turning blonde and you are…growing.'

'That _was_ a light dose' remarked Draco watching his clothes changing as he moved to sit in the chair beside his roommate.

'Our essence potion was wearing off, that is why that Auror began to note our presence. At least we know now that Aurors can sense our presence even when we are in Animagi form' Harry said reaching to put on his glasses. He had left them on the sofa table when they left; his polyjuice form hadn't required them.

Draco nodded, 'did you hear them saying that there is an incriminating paper, something that connects them to the Ministry? It will likely prove that the Death Eaters and Scrimgeour were beholden to Voldemort.'

'Yes, and it sounds as if Shacklebolt is the new Minister. He is not one of them from the sounds of things.'

Draco nodded, 'they seem to feel that the document is in the Minister's office.'

Harry frowned, 'they also said that there would be an examination of the evidence against us.'

'Yeah, now that was interesting. I mean in reality it would be the _first time_ that the evidence was examined if you ask me.'

Harry nodded, 'they certainly didn't examine any evidence or even listen to us before shoving us into that hellhole.'

'They seem to think it may lead to a new trial. I assume the evidence is mostly testimony. Still, I would be wary of attending such a trial…who knows what the outcome would be. We really haven't anything to support our innocence except our suspicions at the time.'

'Yeah, well for now anyway' Harry's voice became adamant, 'we need to get a hold of proof…that incriminating document for instance.'

Draco narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, 'that, yes, but did you hear the Auror say that they now plan to kill us for certain…that locking us up is not enough because our testimony would be telling? That means that between us we know something that would be as incriminating as that paper' he sunk back against his chair, frowning a little, 'but for the life of me I couldn't tell you what it is.'

Harry shook his head, 'I couldn't either, I mean what testimony can we provide that is not already known? They know we thought the men we killed and the Minister were Death Eaters. We screamed that a million times as they were taking us away.'

'I don't know, but there must be something, something we would unknowingly say that would expose the Death Eaters.'

The two sat contemplating in silence for a few minutes.

Harry rubbed a hand through his hair and sighed, breaking the silence between them, 'I can't think of a thing. Who was he referring to when he said 'the Believers?'

Draco shrugged, 'No idea, but there seems to be some connection between them and the Death Eaters.'

Harry nodded picking up the Daily Prophet from the sofa table. He pulled a portion of the paper from the back and handed it to Draco, 'let's see if there is something in here that can offer us a little enlightenment.'

Draco accepted his portion and the young men began to peruse the newspaper.

'Listen to this' said Harry suddenly, scanning the front page, 'The Prophet regrets to say that it was mistaken in its previous article indicating that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were killed by French Aurors. The Minister of Magic, Shacklebolt, is expected to address the crowd who will gather to protest the deaths this morning and inform them that the young men were not killed.'

Draco rubbed his forehead, 'the protest was for our deaths! And that confirms that Shacklebolt is the new Minister.'

Harry nodded, 'funny everyone thinks we are in France.' He shook his head and continued to read.

Draco began speaking a few moments later, 'there is an article here called 'Escapee Sightings' people are seeing us everywhere – all over the world. But most of the time it turns out to be impersonators. There are even people impersonating…me.'

Harry looked up and smiled, 'I told you. They support us both, Draco.'

Draco shook his head in slight amazement.

After about a half an hour the boys closed the newspaper, they hadn't found anything else of note within its folds.

Harry pulled out a scroll and began writing.

Draco looked curiously at the scroll, 'what are you doing?'

'Making note of the newspaper I took, I intend to pay for anything we have to confiscate later.'

Draco laughed, 'if you say so, but I don't think one little copy of the Prophet merits it.'

'Stealing is stealing.'

Draco raised and lowered his brows.

'What we need' Harry said as he restored the scroll, 'is proof of a connection between the Dark Lord and those Death Eaters we killed. You never saw anyone connected to the Ministry with Voldemort while you were in – while you were with him?'

'No one that was not exposed by the end of the war' Draco replied, 'certainly not the Minister. However, that doesn't mean anything, Voldemort kept all of his dealings very close, he didn't trust anyone really.'

Harry narrowed his eyes, 'I think that our best bet is to find that document the Death Eater spoke of – before the Death Eaters find it.'

'How do you propose we do that?' asked Draco, his voice a little uncertain.

Both young men jump up from their chairs as five loud knocks suddenly sounded through the room.

'Are my effects of the polyjuice gone?' Harry whispered worriedly.

Draco nodded, 'mine?' he asked while knocking the Portkey shoe from the table and then kicking it beneath the sofa.

Harry nodded. He quickly grabbed the newspaper sections and shoved them under the seat of one of the salon chairs; 'come in' he called.

The door to the private room swung open and Snape entered the room, his black robe flowing austerely behind him.

'Good morning' Snape said arrogantly.

'Good morning' Draco and Harry said, their chorus sounding false and garnering a sharp look from Snape.

Snape's eyes moved from Draco to Harry, his penetrating stare focusing on each of them. Harry was certain that the professor was using the legilimens spell trying to read their minds. He was practicing acute occlumency and he was fairly certain his roommate was as well.

'I have a little information for you both' Snape said rather coldly, 'shall we sit down?' Snape seated himself on the sofa without waiting for a reply.

'Yes, of course' said Draco, sitting in one of the chairs.

Harry sat in the other chair and flushed a little at the sound of newspaper crunching beneath him.

'Would you like something to drink?' Draco asked Snape quickly. He too had heard the rustling sound of the newspaper and felt a distraction was needed.

'No, thank you. I only have a few minutes' Snape said, passing a curious eye over Harry, as he turned to looked at Draco, 'I spoke with your mother. She is safe and living at the manor. I have assured her of your safety, although I have not given her any details.'

Draco's expression held anxiety, 'And the plot my cousins appeared to be brewing, did you inform her to be wary?'

Snape inclined his head slightly, 'yes of course and I have installed wards in addition to those your father had in place. I don't believe she will be disturbed.'

Draco looked relieved, 'thank you, Professor.'

Snape tightened his lips in what could have possibly been an attempt at a smile of sorts. 'I also thought that the two of you would like to know that there are more people than we first believed who support you and were not happy with the debacle that represented your trial.'

Draco and Harry attempted to look surprised.

'Really?' Harry responded.

'Are you serious?' remarked Draco.

'Yes' continued Snape, 'a demonstration on your behalf was held this morning. It resulted in the Ministry's decision to re-examine the evidence in support of the charges against you. Of course, that was going to happen eventually anyway with Shacklebolt in office.'

'Shacklebolt?' Harry said raising his brows.

'Yes he was appointed Minister. Although he is not working directly to assist us in clearing your names, he is an honest man and has always agreed that your trial was not fair. However, the environment within the Ministry and the wizard world itself did not allow for him to call for an examination of the evidence until now. He even intimated that it had been done at the time of trial to keep those who are not in support of you happy and has called it a re-examination.'

'Ah' said Draco.

'However, we don't know what the results of that examination will be and Shacklebolt has indicated that the process could take months. Thus I am continuing with my own plans to assist you both. My efforts are moving ahead smoothly and I foresee your names being cleared within a month and a half to two months if all goes according to plan.'

'The Death Eaters we killed with the Minister, they were connected to Voldemort weren't they?' Draco asked looking as innocent as possible.

Snape regarded the younger Slytherin narrowly, 'yes I believe they were Death Eaters' he said finally.

Harry nodded, 'and there are still Death Eaters who wish to avenge Voldemort in the Ministry, right? Is exposing them a part of your plan?'

Snape stood up, 'I imagine you two are here thinking all types of things. That is normal; however, as I told you, I don't want to discuss anything in detail with either of you. There is no need for you to know my plans' he glanced suspiciously at Harry, 'and I would expect that neither of you would do something so stupid as to leave this room in an attempt to assist those of us working on your behalf. Nothing could be more perilous and such an action would likely interfere with my plans.'

'Of course not' Harry said immediately, 'we are just curious as to what is going on.' He looked at Draco, mainly to turn his eyes from Snape's piercing stare.

Snape's voice was cold, 'while I don't plan for you to leave here again, one never knows what the future holds. If for some reason you two find yourselves temporarily in the hands of the Ministry again, the less knowledge you have the better. The Aurors have very persuasive methods of obtaining information from people.'

Draco's tone carried a tinge of resentment, 'we were just discussing things. We were thinking that it was likely that we did not receive a fair trial because the Death Eaters had infiltrated the Ministry.'

'Death Eaters no longer exist' Snape said sharply, 'they now call themselves Believers and the Ministry is working to round them up – whether they be ministry officials or otherwise.'

Snape begin walking toward the private room, 'I assume you are keeping track of time with respect to your stay in the Room of Requirement.'

'Of course' Draco murmured.

'Good' said Snape sliding quickly into the private room and disapparating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione lay staring into the luxurious brown eyes before her, the desire in them matching her own. However there was a difference in the tenor of their desire; one that she was quite sure Blaise was unaware of when he had asked to make love to her.

'I – I am a virgin, Blaise.'

Blaise's eyes widened perceptibly. Clearly he had not expected she would be.

It made sense that he wouldn't, thought Hermione, few came out of the war with their virginity intact. The war had been harsh, everyone's emotions had been constantly out of control and many had fallen into the arms of another for solace and comfort. However, Hermione had fallen only into the arms of Harry and Ron; in the first instance those falls had been purely platonic. In the case of Ron, there had been decided romance involved, but being as they were both innocent at the time, nothing ever came of their closeness beyond rather chaste kisses.

Blaise slowly released Hermione from his embrace and pressed her hands down with one of his until they lay before her body. He then leaned in and tenderly kissed her forehead twice, before pressing himself back to where his pillow lay and resting his head against it. His eyes never left her eyes, and his voice when he spoke was but a whisper.

'Go to sleep, sweet Hermione.'

Hermione bit her bottom lip, half wishing she had kept her mouth closed; she had never wanted to lose her virginity more than she did at that moment in her life. The thought of his closing his slim, muscular frame over hers and their bodies joining together sent shivers down her spine. However, she said nothing. She watched Blaise turn and reach for his wand on the night stand. He sent a silent spell before replacing his wand and then lying on his back, he closed his eyes.

Hermione couldn't sleep; her mind was still focused on the warmth that had so recently deserted her body. Her thoughts became slightly chaotic as she wavered between trying to fall asleep and persuading Blaise to take her virginity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville Longbottom neatly folded the Daily Prophet under his arm and set out for the protest rally. He had been alternately mourning tearfully and celebrating joyously since finding out that Harry and Draco had been killed. The morning's paper bringing news of their continued well-being left him…confused. He read about the manifestation that was to take place and decided that it was his duty to attend. In moments he planned to join the crowd and protest the Ministry's treatment of the hero and Draco. In other moments he was determined to enlighten as many of the attendees as possible that they were mistakenly supporting killers.

When Neville arrived near the site of the manifestation he was at once intimidated by the size of the crowd. He hung back at some distance from the masses looking at the multitude of people and the large signs they were carrying. He began rapidly backing into a small, little-used alleyway located directly behind him, certain that German spies were mingling with the great number of wizards present. A lone couple passing through the alleyway moved to step around Neville, but the shoulder of one of the two men collided with Neville's shoulder, knocking him slightly sideways.

'Excuse me' said the by-passer, turning to look at Neville and placing a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

Neville sucked in his breath, he was staring at Harry Potter and the man walking next to him was none other than Draco Malfoy. Neville's heart began pounding rapidly and his hands reached rapidly into his robes. He quickly pulled the restraining rings from his pockets together with his wand. Whispering a silent spell that accompanied the use of the rings, he tossed them forward and they quickly clasped themselves around the necks of the two men before him.

The two men fell immediately to the ground, only able to utter small, low pitched cries before the rings caused their bodies to go limp and their vocal chords to falter.

Neville looked at the crowd in the distance before him, but no one seemed to have noticed that he'd caught the villains.

'Got you!' he cried, running quickly forward to stoop between the two men. He placed his arms about their bodies and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he mentally stepped forward into the tubular pull of compression, apparating with the two men to the salon of his home.

Without wondering how Harry and Draco had slipped by the wards that were heavily placed about his house against them, Neville quickly pulled the men onto the sofa from the salon floor. The two men fell limply against the back cushion staring at their captor with helpless looks of fear. The rings, sold in a store that catered strictly to members of the Ministry, the Order and the Order assistants, functioned to make those retained completely beholden to their captor, without a loss of mental capacity.

'That was rather daring of the both of you' Neville said, cocking an eyebrow and moving his eyes constantly between the two men. 'Walking around in plain daylight was rather foolish don't you agree? It is surprising you were not captured by Aurors first. However, they haven't my keen eye or extraordinary sense of smell. It was only a matter of time until I tracked you two down.' Neville released a short burst of maniacal laughter.

The two bound men opened their mouths simultaneously trying to speak, but found they could utter only meaningless moans.

'It is best you don't say anything, Harry, Draco, I am your friend and I intend to help you. However you are killers and you must pay for your crimes. I won't be long.'

The two men's heads were moving from side to side and their mouths were falling open and shutting again, muffled sounds spilling from their lips. One of the young men attempted to lift his arm to show the Ravenclaw House emblem he'd had tattooed to his forearm in the hope that their captor would realize he was simply another impersonator, but his arm wouldn't obey his command.

Neville smiled a little evilly, 'now that I look at the two of you closely I see that you did try for some type of disguise; your features are slightly different aren't they? Well I am not fooled by your make up!' Without another word, Neville turned his back to the men and a moment later, he disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco spent most of the afternoon discussing what they had learned from their excursion, the Daily Prophet and Snape. All of the information seemed to indicate that their next step should be to locate the incriminating document the Death Eater and the Aurors had spoken about.

'The thing is' mused Harry, 'the document is obviously well hidden. It sounds like numerous people have already tried to locate it in the Minister's office to no avail.'

Draco nodded slowly, 'it is possible that it is not in the Minister's office at all. Perhaps he hid it somewhere else, in his home or…well anywhere really.'

Harry turned his head abruptly sideways, staring blankly into the distance.

'What?' Draco asked.

'I don't think Scrimgeour would hide such an important document anywhere that might be searched. He was a very intelligent man in addition to being a very adept wizard. He also used be the head of the Auror's Office he would realize that if some hint of involvement with the Death Eaters on his part was suspected the first places that would be searched would be his office and his home.'

'True' Draco responded.

'Well, what would be the most secure place on the planet in terms of general security that would also be the least likely place for Auror's or anyone else looking to search?'

Draco shook his head slowly, 'Hogwarts, Dumbledore's old office?'

Harry's look of entrancement passed for a moment and his face creased into a smile, 'hardly, that is a secure place that would be among the first to be searched. No, I mean a place where no one would think to look.'

Draco shrugged, still shaking his head.

'Well if I wanted to hide something where it would be under tight security and I wasn't a wizard, I would hide it in the Prime Minister's office.'

'The Prime Minister's Office?' Draco frowned, 'The muggle Prime Minister?'

Harry nodded, warming to his idea, 'Scrimgeour formed a very close relationship with the current PM during his term as Minister of Magic. As I recall, he was in and out of that office quite frequently. However, no other wizards ever go there and none would even think to do so. It would be a perfect place to hide something small like a document. The PM wouldn't be able to see it even if he did come across it; I mean I am sure there are numerous spells of concealment and other protection spells about it.'

'That actually makes sense. It would be secure and like you said, wizards would not go there, well no one except Shacklebolt.'

'Right and he may not even know about the document. I think we should make a search of the PM's office first thing tomorrow morning.'

'How will we get inside?' Draco asked.

Harry pursed his lips, 'we'll use a heavy dose of both the polyjuice and essence potions, but fly to the PM's office in our Animagi forms to the Minister's window. We'll wait until the office is empty and then I'll cause the window to open and we can go inside and search the room.'

Draco shook his head smiling a little, 'you have absolutely no fear do you?'

Harry scratched his head smiling as well, 'well, I wouldn't say that, but having faced Voldemort, the possibility of a confrontation with the PM doesn't exactly leave me shaking in my boots.'

Draco laughed, 'at least we won't be risking capture again; I doubt there will be wizards there.'

'Unfortunately there may be' Harry sighed, 'unless I am mistaken, one of the secretaries to the PM is a wizard – an Auror. It was a practice put in place during the war and I recall hearing that the practice was going to continue.'

'Damn' Draco muttered, frowning a little.

'Well, if we go early enough, perhaps neither the PM or his secretary will be present. I doubt they will arrive before 8am.'

'True' the Slytherin said looking somewhat relieved.

'If we arrive at 6am, we should have plenty of time to search' Harry's voice was confident.

Draco nodded, 'Alright' he looked toward the kitchen area, 'let's eat, I'm starved.'

'I am too' agreed Harry rising to follow his roommate into the kitchen area.

They continued discussing their plan through dinner, carefully going over the details. When they finished eating they headed for the showers; Harry upstairs, so that he could check on his potions before showering, and Draco downstairs. The pair prepared for bed immediately afterward even though it was still quite early; their plan entailed rising before dawn.

Harry set the wizard alarm for 5am and then removing his glasses, he crawled underneath the coverlet.

Draco dimmed the room lights and joined Harry a few minutes later, immediately edging his body next to the Gryffindor's.

Harry knew they should sleep, but the feel of Draco's body next to his felt warm and delicious and all thoughts of slumber slipped his mind. He turned toward his roommate and their eyes met, a hunger flew between their orbs, unveiled by the softened light.

Draco reached up and began tracing a finger along the contours of the Gryffindor's cheek. Harry closed his eyes and took a halting breath, his lips parting invitingly. Draco immediately pulled his finger away and leaning forward, closed his lips over Harry's. The kiss started out soft and gentle, both of them vying to kiss the lips of the other and then Harry closed his palm against Draco's cheek and at once deepened their kiss. His tongue moved hungrily against the Slytherin's and his hand began caressing the soft skin beneath his palm.

Draco moaned into Harry's mouth and reached over the Gryffindor's body, moving his hand along the Gryffindor's back to pull him closer.

Harry stretched his body in line with Draco's and pushed one of his legs over the Slytherin's, letting it fall, encircling them. He began moving his hips forward with a slow grinding motion, pressing their arousals against one another with his action. Draco began moving his hips as well, pulling the Gryffindor's body forward until their chests met. Their kiss faltered a little as they both began breathing rather heavily and uttering small moans in response to the sensations dancing through their bodies.

Draco reached down with one hand and pushed it between them, rubbing his roommate's shaft with the palm of his hand. He felt Harry pressing his body into his hand and Draco renewed his attack on the Gryffindor's mouth with a hot sensual kiss.

Harry's hand dropped from Draco's cheek and moved along the arm muscles of the hand that was massaging his penis. He drew his hand inward and pressed it down between them until the back of his hand lie against the Slytherin's. The two lay massaging one another with almost equal fervor while sharing a lust engendering kiss.

Draco lifted his hand away from his roommate's arousal and pulled Harry's from his in the same motion. He then pressed Harry backwards onto the mattress and rolled on top of him, once again finding the Gryffindor's lips. The sweetness of Harry's mouth was something he had never expected, but had come to crave – more, he thought, than Harry was aware. His hands moved downward to stroke along the sides of the lithe body beneath him and he felt his passion swelling before the dangerous – he toyed with the word for a moment, the sensations shooting through his body confirming his desire – yes dangerous thoughts moving through his mind.

Harry's hands were moving along Draco's back, one hand slowly making its way down the lumps along the Slytherin's spine. His movements were slow and sensual in reaction to his feelings and the incredible pull he felt toward the person in his arms. His legs began to shift at the knee, one captured between Draco's muscular legs, rising and falling against the slightly hairy legs next to them. Harry felt surges of emotion bursting forth from his soul; emotions he imagined he must have kept under lock and key until that moment.

Draco hips were undulating slowly against Harry's, and he pushed one of his hands upwards again through the circle of the Gryffindor's arms wrapped about him, to press against Harry's cheek. Draco's heart was in Harry's hands; it was something the Slytherin never intended to happen. Not solely in terms of Harry, but in terms of anyone. The Gryffindor had penetrated his defenses and they had slowly fallen away, one by one, leaving him feeling almost as if he were a child again, untainted by years of suppressed love, compassion and tenderness toward anyone except his parents.

Draco pulled slowly from their kiss and began kissing Harry's ear, dotting it with small, gentle caresses about the crest. 'Harry' he murmured, desire shooting through his words, 'let's make love' he murmured softly, 'let's go all the way.'

Harry was wallowing in desire beneath his roommate and the words filtered slowly into his brain. His motion slowed and then stalled as he edged his head sideways to whisper a response into the ear of his lover.


	27. Anything and Everything

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N:** **Thank you guys for the notes, I really appreciate knowing that you are continuing to enjoy the story!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Anything and Everything **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's breath fell lightly against Draco's ear causing the Slytherin to shiver slightly as he awaited an answer from his roommate. His request that they go all the way, he knew, had come quite out of the blue, they'd never spoken about doing so, but it was something he desired deeply.

'I was praying you'd want to' came the whispered response.

Draco turned to meet Harry's eyes, his grey orbs darkened with emotion. The emerald eyes that stared back at him were equally full of passion. Draco moved his head forward slowly and moved his lips lightly over the flashing eye lash framing one of those vibrant green eyes. His lips fell along the strong nose, dotting it with light caresses until he reached the eagerly awaiting lips, slightly parted. He didn't have to capture them; they captured his mouth instead, inciting a kiss full of fire and hunger. As their tongues moved together hotly and their hands began to move along one another's bodies, Draco only felt one very strong emotion running through him – violent happiness.

Harry acknowledging that he shared his desire to increase the bond of closeness between them left Draco feeling enchanted and in a way, very vulnerable. However, for the first time in his life, the feeling of defenselessness evoked nothing but a sensation of pure pleasure in the Slytherin.

Harry reluctantly pulled his lips back and slowly opened his eyes. With a look full of meaning, he leaned over Draco and grasped the wand that lay on the bed table beside his roommate. He lifted it into the air and cast a silent summoning spell. The kitchen cabinet flew open and a small bottle began flying toward them.

Draco caught the bottle from the air when it reached the bed and regarded it and the contents. He looked at Harry and smiled, biting down on his lower lip. Draco uncorked the bottle and poured an ample quantity of the oil onto his fingers, and then falling to his back and lifting his legs, he began spreading it within the crevice of his buttocks.

Harry was a little awed by the action; they hadn't discussed who would take who and Draco's willingness to go first charmed him. He edged closer to his roommate and slowly pressed Draco's hand aside, taking over and caressing the oil onto Draco's body.

Draco' head fell backward onto the pillow beneath him and he closed his eyes. The sensation of Harry's hand massaging his body left him feeling a little weak.

Harry moved his hand slowly along the crevice, recalling things he had read in the amorous book. He began to lightly circle Draco's opening with his finger and taking up the bottle and uncorking it with his free hand, he allowed more of the oil to drip along the crevice. He re-corked the bottle and tossed it aside, continuing his soft caresses and watched Draco's responses as he continued circling and lightly pressing.

Draco still had his legs lifted at the knee and one of his hands was distractedly massaging his own arousal. The sight was incredibly alluring and Harry leaned in to rein light, butterfly kisses over Draco's eyes and his cheeks, like those he'd received earlier. The gentle salutes had left him feeling terribly cherished and he wanted Draco to know he felt an equal adoration for him. Harry kissed his way down the Slytherin's nose until he found his lover's slightly parted lips. He pressed them gently with his and in the same moment, he began prodding with a bit more force against the opening beneath his finger.

Harry felt Draco's body tense slightly beneath him and he eased. Harry moved slower, pressing very tenderly, but continued to edge his finger inside of Draco's body. He felt the Slytherin's tenseness lessening a bit and kissing him more furiously, he began making greater progress with his finger.

Draco sucked in his breath at the feel of the pressure of the finger moving inside of him; Harry moved slowly, pulling out to circle and tease the outside of his opening every so often before reentering slightly and he was finally able to relax and enjoy the new sensation. Harry's kiss was also assisting to calm the small anxiety he was feeling. He felt Harry move his finger inward, all at once, to a greater depth and a small twang of pain accompanied the pressure. He gasped lightly into Harry's mouth and the Gryffindor stalled his movement, allowing Draco to become accustomed to the new intrusion.

When Harry began moving his finger again, tenderly inward and outward, the pain began to ebb and before long his roommate's digit was traveling the short distance he had attained with ease. As the finger moved deeper, Draco continued to feel small twangs of pain and the pressure grew, but the thought that the man who was kissing him was preparing the way for their lovemaking, made it more than bearable, even desirable. He began kissing Harry heatedly, driving his tongue madly against that of the Gryffindor's each time he felt slight pulses of discomfort.

Harry pressed and pressed until he was able to quite liberally move most of his finger within the opening. Draco began to relax beneath him and even started rocking slightly with the motion of his finger. The Slytherin was still stroking himself, and he seemed to be enjoying what Harry was doing to him. Harry edged his lips from Draco's mouth and met the now dark, grey eyes that slowly opened to stare back at him. Compassionate desire swam through both sets of eyes as they lay regarding one another for a few long moments.

Harry slowly pulled his finger free from the Slytherin's body and he reached for the bottle again and retaining eye contact with his roommate, he uncorked the bottle and began to spread the oil along his shaft. An emotion Harry could not define entered into Draco's eyes.

Harry leaned in and kissed him, 'don't worry' he whispered, 'if it hurts, I'll stop.'

Draco kissed him back, 'make love to me, Harry' he said softly.

Harry's mind and body both responded with zeal to the beautiful request. He edged his body closer and Draco swiveled his hips, pressing his buttocks against Harry's hardness. Harry gasped with delight at the feel and then took a hold of his arousal and began to move it slowly within the warm crevice of Draco's buttocks.

Draco turned his torso slightly, lifting his leg upward and backward, allowing it to rest over Harry's legs; his upper body almost facing the ceiling.

Harry tilted backward slightly to support the new position and began to probe Draco's opening softly with his penis. Draco's lips fell open and his lashes fell to his cheeks. Harry leaned around and kissed the parted lips as he edged his hips forward, pushing himself inside of Draco's body.

Draco gasped, his mouth popping away as his hand flew backward to grip Harry's waist.

'Hurt?' Harry asked softly.

Draco nodded, 'don't stop' he whispered hoarsely.

Harry edged forward again, eliciting another painful gasp from his roommate and Draco's fingers dug sharply into the skin of his waist. Harry recalled the author indicating that the uncomfortable feeling, the small pain of entry, quickly faded into delight and he only hoped that was true. He edged forward again, this time with more force and felt himself slide inside to a much greater depth.

Harry's eyes slammed shut; the feeling of the hot tightness gripping his hardness was more delicious than anything he'd ever felt before. However, Draco had released a short, sharp grunt in response and so he stopped moving and waited, but that didn't decrease the feel of the pulsing grip that was sending surges of pleasure through him. He leaned forward and began running his parted lips soothingly against the Slytherin's neck, drowning in the scent and feel of the softness he met there. His fingers found Draco's chest, delicately twisting at a hardened nipple and then sweeping gently downward, massaging the taut, damp skin.

'Keep going' Draco murmured softly.

Harry's eyes flickered open and he began moving slowly again, making a little headway with each gentle stroke. He watched Draco's face, tilted slightly in his direction, lovely, even while moving through expressions of pain and endurance. The sight only added to the feelings charging through him; the warmth encasing and caressing him and the wild and dark sensations moving through his groin and tingling along his spine.

Harry began thrusting a little faster; his ardor driven by the hot surges searing his senses, but abruptly halted when one of Draco's shallow gasps evolved into a jagged, painful sounding moan and his body tensed. The Slytherin was breathing heavily as if he had forgotten to do so for a while and there was a small amount of sweat beading along his forehead.

'Are you alright?' Harry murmured.

Draco nodded, turning his head slightly, 'keep going' he repeated softly, biting down on his lip.

Harry wanted to, desperately. His lips found Draco's cheek and his tongue snaked out to lick the salty, flushed skin as he began moving slowly again, the body beneath his still tight with tension and small gasps once again falling from the parted lips.

It wasn't easy for either of them; Harry resisting the urge to plunge his hips forward and experience the full heat of Draco's body kissing his, and Draco wanting Harry desperately, but the pain proving a barrier to his desire.

Harry's lips continued a pacifying trail along Draco's cheek, ear and neck as he pressed himself into the Slytherin and Draco finally found himself becoming accustomed to the small spasms of pain shooting through his body each time Harry edged his hips forward. He began relaxing against the gentle thrusts and shortly found himself moving in time with the Gryffindor's rhythm.

Harry was lost in wonderland. He was quite certain that there was no feeling more lovely than being inside of Draco; it was far more incredible and intense than he'd ever felt while making love with Angelique. He continued thrusting, his hips circling a little, maintaining the depth he'd achieved until he found himself moving with greater freedom. He began losing himself in the incredible feeling of making love with the beautiful creature in his embrace.

Draco's pain passed into an odd sensation of fullness and excessive pressure and then, quite suddenly a deeper thrust sent an electric charge through him that left him dizzy with pleasure. He gasped then moaned loudly and began undulating his hips, meeting Harry's thrusts. He was enraptured and quite unaware that Harry was finally fully encased within him.

Harry was very aware that he was. Small, breathy moans began winding their way from his mouth and his arm tightened its hold about Draco's chest. The near constant moans for him to 'please don't stop,' alerted him that Draco had finally found the promised bliss.

'God, Harry, oh god,' Draco murmured as Harry began increasing his speed, his muttering collapsing into a series of gasps as repeated charges raged through his body.

Harry was not going to last much longer, the pressure about his arousal and the dark, delightful sensations slamming through his body were causing his passion to rise at an alarming pace.

Harry's lips found the edge of Draco's mouth and the Slytherin turned to capture the warm mouth in a heated kiss as he reached down and began stroking his arousal. Harry began rapidly losing control; He felt climax racing toward him, heady and mad, and he began thrusting more rapidly. Orgasm crashed through his body dramatically, in a series of waves that thoroughly engulfed him. He began moaning wildly, his arm tightly gripping his roommate's body and cried out Draco's name as his seed race into his lover's body.

The movement of Draco's hand against his own arousal had quickened with Harry's increased thrusting. When Harry moved through orgasm, the Gryffindor had begun thrusting deeply, his action sending small surges of pain intermingled with delicious pleasure through Draco's body. A white flame of heat flared in his soul and Draco found himself surrendering to a fierce orgasm only seconds after feeling the rush of Harry's seed.

The two lay breathing heavily afterward, Harry still holding Draco in a tight embrace and his lips pressed firmly against the Slytherin's neck.

Harry slowly eased himself from Draco's body and then fell next to him again, pressing their torsos close. He pushed a hand upward to capture Draco's chin and pulled his head around to face him, kissing him with all of the tenderness and passion that was flooding his soul in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Draco turned his torso to face Harry's and continued kissing his roommate until they were both breathless. Draco edged his mouth from Harry's and began rubbing his cheek with his own, 'that was beautiful' said Draco, his tone infused with emotion.

Harry gave a contented sigh, 'that was the most incredible thing I have ever done in my life, Draco…ever' he responded. He leaned over and began kissing Draco fervently again, despite the fact that they were both still a little breathless.

When they finally came up for air, Harry smiled at his lover, 'did it hurt very badly?'

Draco's eyes swung to meet his, 'the most lovely pain I have ever experienced' he said smiling.

Harry's smile grew wide and he hugged Draco against him once more.

Draco slipped downward a bit in Harry's hold and let his head rest on the Gryffindor's chest. The still slightly elevated sound of Harry's heart and the warmth of his moistened chest left him feeling warm and absolutely content, exactly matching his roommate's feelings.

They drifted to sleep, still holding one another closely, in the dusky darkness of the Room of Requirement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape had spent the better part of an hour convincing a very wary Arthur Weasley that Blaise Zabini was merely excitable and did not mean to make good on any of the thinly veiled threats he had made during his previous visit to the Burrows. Having obtained permission for the young Slytherin to return, Snape had immediately sent a request to Blaise and Hermione asking them to come to the Burrows for an early morning meeting.

When the pair arrived, Snape led them to a table that sat in the corner of the large kitchen and looked expectantly at Blaise. The younger Slytherin had sent an owl informing Snape that he had information for him. Blaise immediately pulled a scroll from his pocket and handed it to Snape without a word. Snape spread the scroll on the table before them and began perusing it.

It was a list of key persons associated with the Believers. The actions of the Believers, Snape knew, were guided by a powerful individual; a former Death Eater who had been very close to Voldemort prior to his death. Much like Voldemort, the 'leader' had selected others who were just as faithful to the Dark Lord to act as second, third and fourth in command.

There were thousands of wizards world-wide that secretly backed the Believers, but most of them were merely backing the furtherance of the dark arts. However, the guiding team, all of whom were located in England, was also of the belief that Voldemort would return and were preparing for just such an eventuality. There were those outside of this 'inner circle' of Believers who also felt that the Dark Lord would return, but there number was not great and in fact, shrinking.

Snape was mostly concerned with the inner circle; wizard infatuation with the dark arts, he felt, would never falter. He himself still found the subject enthralling. The inner circle however was dangerous. They were seeking more than liberty for the study and performance of dark magic. They wanted to use it to gain power and immortality if possible, as the Dark Lord promised them they would if he were in control. Their preparation for his return included not only filling as many high positions within the Ministry with Believers as possible, but also ousting non-believers from those positions. Generally, an attempt was made to place those they wished to oust from the Ministry in a bad light; showing the individuals to be inept or incapable in some way. However, when that did not work, they were not against simple murder as a means to their ends.

Perhaps, Hermione thought, Snape thought she was privy to the names on the list, but Blaise had not shared it with her. She thought to peer over his shoulder to see the names, but to her surprise, Snape began reading the names aloud in a soft voice.

'Turbin Lestrange, 3rd in Command' declared Snape, 'that is not surprising, but very important information; he has direct ties to the Ministry. Well done, Blaise' he said looking at the young Slytherin who responded with a slow nod. 'Seamus Finnigan, Cho Chang, Marcus Flint, Earl Rogers' Snape paused and looked sharply at Blaise again before continuing, 'William Knox, he is an Auror on duty at Azkaban if I am not mistaken?' Blaise nodded his acquiescence and Snape continued, 'Thomas and Ann Bletchley, Jeremy and Alice Higgs and Peter Pettigrew.'

Snape put the paper down, 'not a terrible number of surprises, but it is good to confirm these people belong to the inner circle. Cho Chang was a little surprising; I hadn't expected she would fall in with that group.'

Blaise shrugged and Hermione frowned a little.

'Good work, both of you' he gave Hermione a tight smile, 'knowing that Lestrange is third in command is a huge step forward, once we have the fourth and the top two in command we can move forward.'

Blaise spoke for the first time since his arrival, 'there is no fourth in command' he said nonchalantly, 'there are only three in command and others directly beneath them in the power structure are carefully selected individuals that carried out their bidding.'

Snape frowned and looked sharply at Blaise, 'Information I have received indicated that there was a fourth in command; an individual who directly oversees the sensitive work of spies working for the Believers.'

Blaise shook his head, 'I don't know who passed that information along to you, however, there are only three. The rest are merely under their control and the entire group together acts as a guiding team for the multitude of Believers world wide…those who cannot be trusted with their varying beliefs and different levels of loyalty to the cause.'

Snape continued to frown.

'Lestrange oversees the spies personally, he is the individual I have always met with and passed information to' Blaise added coolly, 'there is no one below him that has been granted any controlling power; they are all guided by the direction of the three leading members.'

Snape nodded slowly looking again at the list before him, 'there are eleven individuals on your list; the group is somewhat larger than this however, according to what I have been able to ascertain.'

Blaise nodded, 'the inner circle is not great, but from what I have been able to glean, the group includes approximately 40 members, including the first and second in command and about 15 Aurors.'

Snape nodded, 'that is what we imagined. I met with Aubrey, Bertram this morning. He was appointed to head the Auror's office by Shacklebolt upon his rise to the ministry and prior to that he was the acting assistant in that office. He is an excellent Auror and Shacklebolt trusts him completely. He is working to discover those who among his group of Aurors have an association with the Believers.'

Blaise narrowed his eyes, 'well we know Knox is certainly among that group, and there is another, the Auror I told you about, the one who was attempting the killing curse on Draco when I came upon him during the escape.'

Snape looked at Blaise a little coldly, 'I was not certain about Knox, but I will certainly inform Bertram. Naturally I gave him the description you provided of the Auror who attempted to kill Draco' he said depreciatingly. Snape folded the scroll and pocketed it, 'Bertram said that his Aurors have been given orders to bring Harry and Draco in subdued but alive, so he is in agreement that that individual is associated with the Believers.'

'Did he know who it was?' asked Blaise.

'He had an idea' replied Snape distractedly.

Blaise nodded, 'well as I understand it, the plan is to move as many of the Believers up through the ranks to high positions as possible in preparation for Voldemort's return. The more people the Dark Lord has under his control in the Ministry when he returns the better. I would look at those who were either trying to move up the ranks or Aurors asking to be transferred to Azkaban.'

Snape looked at Blaise narrowly, 'Bertram is very wise; he said as much to me and-'

However, whatever Snape was going to add remained a mystery, because a sudden loud knocking accompanied by excited cries erupted at the back door. Remus Lupin, appearing from the inner regions of the house with his wand in hand, moved quickly to the door and threw it open.

Neville Longbottom rushed in, breathless and sweating, and looking at Lupin he cried, 'close the door quickly, there are Germans chasing me.'

Lupin frowned as he hurriedly shut the door.

Neville scanned the room and his eyes fell upon Snape. He rushed forward immediately only to stop short when he caught sight of Blaise Zabini.

'What is he doing here?' Neville asked pointing his finger at Blaise and looking at him as if he were a veritable pile of vomit.

Snape stood up and faced Neville, 'Longbottom, what brings you here?'

Neville's eyes flew to Snape's face, 'while you are here entertaining spies' his eyes briefly looked toward Blaise, 'I have been out doing all of the hard work. I have captured Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. I have them restrained in my home.'

'You what?' Snape spat, his tone incredulous.

'Captured them' Neville smiled proudly, 'caught them red-handed at the manifestation and restrained them both. Both of the killers are awaiting your pleasure in the salon of my home.'

Snape narrowed his eyes at Neville, 'how are your treatments going, Longbottom?' he asked, his tone careful and measured.

Neville looked frightened all of the sudden, his eyes began shifting from side to side and he started to back away, 'I – I don't trust anyone. There are Germans in the hospitals. They are waiting for me so that they can perform the Cruciatus curse on me like they did my…my parents!'

Snape regarded the young man before him sadly. A moment later his wand appeared and before Neville had a chance to do more than throw up his hands in terror, Snape had sent a spell toward the ailing young man. Neville's body collapsed and he began falling toward the ground, but Snape leaped forward and caught him in his arms.

'Lupin' Snape called and Remus appeared at his side, 'I need you to take him to St. Mungos. Explain what he underwent in Germany and wait for a prognosis.'

Lupin shook his head and bent to pick Neville up into his arms. He turned and carried Neville to the door and Neville began to stir.

'Where are you taking me' asked a very groggy Neville, looking at Lupin with what he thought was a suspicious stare, but only achieving an expression of hapless confusion.

Lupin looked compassionately at the boy in his arms, 'I am taking you to his Majesty the King so that you can give him the information you have obtained.'

Neville appeared to be mollified by the information and allowed himself to drift back into the deep sleep that was calling him.

Lupin carried Neville out of the house to the zone a few meters from the door where he could disapparate and moments later he had disappeared.

'Tonks' said Snape, watching her close the door behind Lupin, 'can you please go to Neville's residence and release the two men there.'

Tonks looked at him, her eyes wide, 'I assume you are certain it is not Potter and Malfoy?'

'It is not. They are most certainly impersonators. Release them and a Memory Charm would not be out of place.'

Tonks nodded and too immediately left the Burrows to disapparate.

Snape turned back to Hermione and Blaise, 'you two are doing a fine job, that is all for now.'

'Professor?' Hermione called to Snape as he stood and turned from them, 'have you seen Harry? How is he?'

Snape's face was impassable, 'Potter is safe and unless I am mistaken, extremely happy at the present.'

Hermione frowned and watched Snape walk away. His words left her feeling confused; she turned to Blaise and was somewhat surprised to find his face set in a deep frown much as hers had been.

'I don't see how he could be extremely happy under the circumstances' mused Hermione, 'I am sure they have made the Room of Requirement livable, but I cannot imagine that Harry and Malfoy have anything in common. They must be at one another's throats all day and night.'

Blaise smiled a little wryly, if what Snape had intimated before were true, they were certainly at one another's throats all day and all night and that was the source of their happiness. However, Blaise was still not ready to believe his friend had become a pouf and was soft on Harry Potter, so he merely shrugged.

'Snape is odd as hell' Blaise said quietly, 'he probably thinks they would enjoy sparring with one another all day. But at least they are safe and healthy for the present. That is what is important.'

Hermione nodded and stood as Blaise did, preparing to leave. The kitchen was deserted; everyone remaining at the Burrows appeared to be in a meeting in different part of the house. Hermione had hoped to see Ginny; they had become close friends during the war and hadn't seen one another since she and Blaise had begun working together. However, Blaise was rushing her from the house; they had an important meeting to attend shortly. According to Blaise, it would also be very dangerous and he had indicated that he would fill her in on the details over a short, late breakfast in Hogsmeade.

Blaise pulled the kitchen door to the Burrows open and froze as he was about to exit; standing on the threshold was Ron Weasley and beside him, Susan Bones.

Ron smiled brightly when he caught sight of Hermione, 'Hermione' he cried delightedly moving forward as if to capture her in an embrace.

However, Hermione was looking at Susan and she evaded his arms, 'hello' she said coldly and then looked at Blaise, 'we are in a hurry are we not?'

Blaise nodded, looking from her to Ron and then to Susan before stepping around the entering couple and into the cool morning air. Hermione followed him quickly, never glancing at Ron again and missed the look of confusion and sadness that rested in his eyes as they followed her out of the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco awoke tangled in one another's arms to the sound of the buzzing wizard alarm. They groaned softly as one and then laughed lightly at their similar feeling of exhaustion. They hugged one another, both feeling an additional closeness that had grown between as a result of their love making the evening before.

Harry met Draco's eyes, 'you are very special.'

Draco leaned in to give Harry a rather sultry kiss that went on a bit longer than it should have considering their important plans. Harry finally eased from their kiss and pressed a palm to Draco's cheek; 'we have to go' he said softly.

Draco nodded and the two finally arose and began dressing. They drank a heavy dose of the polyjuice and essence potions and then they realized that the Portkey shoe was missing. They began a hunt of the Room of Requirement upstairs and down and then met again in the salon staring at one another in wide-eyed confusion.

'Snape couldn't have-' began Harry.

'Wait!' Draco cut in, 'I know where it is.' He got down on all fours and pulled the shoe from beneath the sofa where he had kicked it the day before when Snape had come unexpectedly.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and accepted the shoe from his roommate, placing it on the table. He cast the Portus spell and then looked at Draco and they reached for it at the same instant. They landed in their Polyjuice potion forms in the depth of a parkland area outside of London, the shoe with them and found themselves alone – not unusual, Harry thought, at that hour of the morning. The pair hurriedly hid the Portkey as they had in the past and then crouching behind a bush, they took on their Animagi forms.

The birds landed on the sill of the gleaming and tightly closed window of the PM's office. Harry knew exactly which window it was; the PM had been photographed for muggle newspapers from his window many times.

Peering inside, the birds saw that the room appeared to be empty. Harry wondered suddenly if he would be able to use his power in raven form. There was of course, only one way to find out. He fixed his small bird eyes on the window and gathered all of the energy his little body would hold and aimed it at the window. The window slid noiselessly open, so quickly, the startled birds flew back from the sill a little before landing upon it once again.

The raven gazed at the eagle and then flew inside, Draco close on his tail. The two Animagi quickly changed into their Polyjuice potion forms and stood in the PM's office just inside of the window. Suddenly a piercing bell began ringing and Draco and Harry simultaneously reached for their wands, crouching with their backs pressed together. Draco realized he hadn't a wand, Harry carried the one they had brought along; but he remained crouched nonetheless. It was a war maneuver that had become quite reflexive in moments of high alert when danger approached. However within seconds, Harry realized that it was an alarm; he cursed himself for not having thought about muggle security in greater depth. There might even be a camera.

Harry closed his eyes and figuring he was too late, but hoping he was not; he cast a silent, yet very powerful spell about the room. The bell stopped ringing at once and a small draining sound was heard; similar to the last note of a trombone being played by a musician who had fallen asleep. The power had been completely cut to the room; as Harry had planned. However he was certain there would have only a few minutes before live security persons arrived to seek the source of the alarm. He pointed his wand at the door and sent a complex locking spell upon it; even if the Auror came, he or she would have a difficult time opening the door.

Draco's face had paled and he stared at Harry with a disconcerting look, 'that sounded like some kind of warning signal, we should go' he whispered.

'No, it was a standard muggle alarm, but I've cut power to the room. Let's do a brief search, until someone comes. I have placed a locking spell on the door.' Harry cast a spell of recognition which took into account the exact placement of everything within the room.

Draco didn't look convinced, but used to working under the pressure of danger and exposure, he quickly moved to the PM's desk. He saw Harry head for a large, walnut cabinet that stood along one of the walls in the ample room. Draco tugged on the top drawer of the desk, but found it locked. He hissed at Harry who seeing his plight, moved quickly to the desk and used the wand to quickly bypass the muggle locking device. Draco opened the top drawer and began sifting through pens, clips and other writing materials, most of which were foreign to him. Finding nothing he closed it and quickly moved to the next drawer.

Harry was also forced to use a spell to unlock the cabinet. To his dismay, the cabinet was full of files, each containing a great number of papers. There was not enough time to search through them all. He began looking at the labels and noted that they were dated. He pushed the files back until he arrived at those that pertained to the dates when Scrimgeour was in office and noted that there were only three or four files, all of them containing very little. He opened each and quickly scanned the contents. They all contained bills pertaining to the restructuring of the office; payments requested by carpenters, electricians and other tradesmen. He closed the last one and sighed. Clearly the rest of the files pertaining to that time period had been stored elsewhere.

He opened the drawer that was at the base of the cabinet and then froze. He heard several voices speaking and footsteps approaching the door. He glanced at Draco and then at the door. A key was being inserted in the lock and moments later one of the voices loudly declared, 'it won't open!' There were several voices speaking at once and whatever they were saying became muddled in their simultaneous speech. Harry turned back to what he was doing and as he did his eyes drifted across an odd painting on the far wall of the office.

It was a small, dirty oil painting, completely out of place in a room full of grandeur. Harry's eyes swung back to look at it once more and to his surprise there appeared to be no picture of note encased within the frame. It was just a muddy brown canvas surrounded by a soiled, little frame. It struck Harry as very odd. He quickly sorted through what appeared to be an assortment of small award statues in the drawer he had opened and listened as the people on the other side of the door continued struggling to open it.

Harry soundlessly shut the drawer and moved toward the small painting on the wall; it was terribly odd and its strangeness had an unusual attractiveness – as if there were some type of power associated with it. He heard the footsteps moving away from the door and in the same moment, to his astonishment, a small frog-like figure appeared in the frame. It was much like the framed pictures at Hogwarts – the one's housing wizards and witches that zipped from painting to painting. Harry frowned wondering at a magical painting being in the PM's office.

The new occupant of the picture gave a small cough, 'the secretary to the PM, as well as the PM himself, will attempt to enter the room very shortly.'

Harry forgot all about his astonishment and turned quickly toward his companion. Draco had also been staring at the painting in awe. 'Change now, we must go!' Harry whispered hurriedly. Using his wand, he reset the room to exactly how it appeared when they arrived based on his earlier spell of recognition. Harry then quickly aimed his wand at the door, reversing the spell he had set and then took on his raven form. He noted that Draco had already flown through the window. He flew through as well and turning back, caused the window to whistle closed. Raven and Eagle then moved quickly back to the Parkland where their Portkey was stored and within moments were once again in the safety of the Room of Requirement.

The pair looked at one another when they landed in the salon, both on their feet this time. Harry, tall, red-headed and bearded, stood with his mouth agape; his expression a picture of astonishment. Draco's expression equally held surprise, his light brown, shoulder length hair and icy blue eyes emphasizing his startled appearance.

'The painting…it was placed there by wizards' Draco said, his voice slightly anxious.

Harry nodded quickly, 'it helped us though' he reminded his roommate.

'Yeah, but for some reason, that has me worried.'

Harry frowned, 'I believe' he said slowly, 'the individual in the painting was sent to help us.'

Draco met Harry's frown with a look of disbelief, 'sent by whom? No one knew we were there! Even if we were seen, our polyjuice forms wouldn't have been recognized.' Draco's voice had become very agitated and he suddenly looked very worried, 'I think we had better not leave again, Harry. Snape was right, this is more dangerous than we suspected.'

Harry's expression grew wary for a moment and then collapsed into a tired look of resignation. He moved to the sofa and sat down. 'Come sit down, Draco, I have to tell you something.'

The anxiety Draco felt moved into his expression as he moved slowly to sit down on the sofa next to his companion.

'There is something you should know' began Harry, 'I didn't want to mention it before – it, like the protection about me is kind of hard to swallow. However, now I have to tell you or none of this will make any sense and it will perhaps help you understand why we definitely have to leave the room again and return to the PM's office.'

Draco didn't try to hide the fear running through his heart; it leapt into his eyes and moved through his suddenly agitated hands.

'There is a voice' Harry said softly 'that has been speaking to me since they day we reached this room.'

Draco's eyebrows lifted significantly, betraying his surprise.

Harry nodded, 'I know it doesn't sound feasible, but the voice has been helping me – helping us – in various ways. It does not speak to me regularly, only at precise moments of its choosing. It was the voice that suggested we become Animagi, that was the first time that I heard it and…at first I thought I was hearing things or somehow speaking myself…except that' Harry looked down, 'it has told me things I could not have thought for myself and…I recognize the voice.'

Draco regarded the down turned head of his roommate, 'you recognize the voice? Who is speaking to you?'

Harry sighed and met Draco's eyes once more.

Draco saw the doubt and confusion in Harry's eyes. He sent a concept that spoke of the trust and closeness they had attained and the deep regard that the eagle felt for the raven. Then he leaned forward and kissed Harry; a small, tender kiss that reinforced his concept completely.

'Professor Dumbledore' Harry said at once, his eyes reflecting his feelings about the concept and the kiss the Slytherin had proffered.

'Dumbledore?'

Harry nodded, 'I realize that he…passed away, but there were times during the war when he made his presence known to me as well – not verbally like now – but rather through his Phoenix.'

Draco narrowed his eyes, 'his Phoenix' he said slowly, 'the one he used to keep in his office?'

'Yes! Did you see it there?'

Draco frowned, 'yeah, I was in his office with my father a few times when I was young…the bird was there then and I was intrigued. Professor Dumbledore told me it was a Phoenix.'

Harry nodded, 'well he once told me that he would never be gone from Hogwarts as long as at least someone there was loyal to him. I know now that he was speaking metaphorically, that what he meant was that he would always be there to assist me if he could, as long as I needed him in the course of the battle against Voldemort. Although we are in the aftermath of that battle…I believe he considers all that we are going through is still connected with the atrocity.'

'That bird!' cried Draco suddenly, 'the bird that I used to distract Voldemort with the day you arrived; that was how you were able to gain entry into the headquarters without the Dark Lord noticing straight away. That was the Phoenix, of course!'

'I didn't see it then, but there were many times when I did…in other harrowing situations. The bird saved my life from Death Eaters once.'

'Well it was a Phoenix and I'll bet Voldemort recognized it.' Draco frowned, 'but now it is not the bird, it is a voice…his voice? How can you be sure?'

'I know his voice, Draco. He and I, we were…we spoke together quite often when I was at Hogwarts. I will never forget his voice or many other things about him.' Harry's voice held some sadness.

'So Dumbledore has been talking to you since we entered the room?'

Harry nodded again, 'he suggested we become Animagi, he helped me with the preparation of the potion and spell for the Decis transformation and provided me with the knowledge that it could be done quickly using the Room of Requirement. He – he also advised me against using my power when we were captured at the Whomping willow and taken to Azkaban.'

Draco's eyes widened, 'so that is why you were so confident about the Decis.'

'Yes, you see, I am not that good at potions. In my sixth term I was using a potion textbook that Professor Slughorn had lent to me – it had belonged to Snape and there were a lot of notes in it…'

'Ah' Draco looked at him knowingly.

Harry laughed a little, feeling slightly embarrassed, 'yeah, I was not good at potions and am still not – the voice guided me through the entire transformation process.'

Draco, 'and recommended the PM's office?'

'No, I thought of that myself. That's the thing, he doesn't speak to me regularly or at any given time – or even if I try to talk to him. He just speaks to me from time to time at will.'

Draco nodded, his face looking like he was trying to take in all that Harry was telling him.

'He hadn't spoken to me in a great while, not since our recent capture when he advised against using my power to stop the Aurors from taking us. Since the help I received with the potions, he hadn't spoken again until…today.'

'Today?'

Harry nodded, running a hand through his hair, 'yes, when we left the PM's office; I was as worried about the painting as you appear to be and I was thinking that we would have to do things a little differently. That is when Dumbledore said to me, "Stay your course."

A bit of amusement passed through Draco's eyes at the words, 'why doesn't he just tell us where the document is if he knows?'

Harry smiled ruefully, 'well I think that is exactly what he was telling us.'

Draco nodded slowly, 'and you are sure we can trust that the voice is his?'

'That I am sure of' Harry said confidently.

Draco narrowed his eyes, 'what makes you so certain, what if it is someone else pretending to-'

'It's him' Harry cut in, 'the very first time he spoke to me and every time since, I have felt his essence running through me, strongly and firmly. I know it is him.'

Draco nodded again, his eyes still holding a bit of wariness,

'He was a very powerful wizard' Harry said pensively, 'he once told me that wizards don't return from the dead, but he never explained wizard death thoroughly to me and it doesn't surprise me at all that he is able to assist me despite the death of his physical body.'

Draco smiled and looked at Harry with kindness in his eyes, 'so you think we should continue?'

Encouraged by Draco's expression, Harry's voice became animated, 'yes; I believe it was Dumbledore that told the little man in the painting to warn us today. We have to plan a little more carefully. Hopefully they won't notice that anyone was there, I reset everything to appear as it was when we arrived.'

Harry ran a hand through his hair and was silent a moment before continuing, 'the only complexity would be if someone saw us on camera within the room in those first few seconds – I can only hope they did not. If so, they won't have recognized us, but they may put in other security measures and we will have to defeat them. However, I will recognize any change; I cast a spell of recognition when we were last there.'

'When do you want to return?' asked Draco.

'Tomorrow morning, a little earlier' Harry flushed, 'we'll have to retire a bit earlier than last night.' Harry stared at Draco, his memory of the evening before prompting an expression of adoration. He wasn't focusing on the polyjuice potion form before him; he was seeing through it to the object of his affection.

Draco's smile was brilliant, 'I think we can manage that' he said with a tinge of playfulness about his voice. He too was disregarding the disguised form facing him, finding only someone he longed for before his eyes.

'Well' Harry said, forcing himself to concentrate on their conversation, 'Dumbledore said to stay our course and I want to return as soon as possible.'

Draco nodded, his expression slightly amused, 'Dumbledore adores you.'

Harry smiled, more because Draco had used the present tense when speaking of Dumbledore than because of the meaning of the Slytherin's words.

Draco's eyes hooded a little, 'it is not a difficult task' he added softly.

Harry's smile faded and his expression intensified, all thoughts of their ex-headmaster slipping from his mind. Draco's eyes were full of admiration and something else, something very tender. Harry leaned forward slowly and Draco met him half way. Their kiss was soft and sweet, and both became lost in he taste and feel of the other's mouth.

* * *


	28. Devils and Angels

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N:** **Thank you for the notes. **

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Devils and Angels**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise and Hermione sat in a little corner booth of a restaurant in Hogsmeade, having just finished breakfast.

Hermione's face reflected her trepidation as she pondered their next assignment which would take place in less than half an hour. Blaise had explained that Armand would be presenting them to the man who was second in command of the Believers. Blaise was unsure who it was, but he told her they would have to play their roles to perfection. A slip could mean instant death for the both of them.

Blaise looked at Hermione's expression and smiled at her, his eyes sparkling with what looked to be excitement, 'it will be dangerous, but that is not what you should be concentrating on, Hermione. Think of it as an adventure, much like the assignments you had during the war.'

Hermione's expression looked even more frightened if that were possible.

Blaise laughed, 'that is not the expression I would expect from a brave Gryffindor.'

Hermione sighed and dropped her eyes, 'I am just so uncertain, Blaise. You have told me a lot, but I fear I am going to make a slip…if they question me-'

'I'll be there too' Blaise said softly, 'if they ask something I think you will have a problem responding to, I will intercede. Just don't offer any unasked for information and you should be fine.'

Hermione nodded then looked at Blaise questioningly, 'I notice that Armand and Leticia's names were not included in the list of names you presented to Snape. Leticia let slip that he was fourth in command when last we were together – yet you told Snape there was no fourth in command.'

Blaise's eyes narrowed, 'Leticia told you that?'

She hadn't meant to tell me, but after her slip she said she felt it was alright because she knew she could trust me. To be honest, Blaise, I felt horrible about it…I really like Leticia…and Armand.

Blaise shrugged a little, 'I do as well, that is why I didn't place their names on the list. Eventually they will be discovered, but I am hoping that before that happens, Armand will see the light.'

'I hope so; I would hate to see them in Azkaban.'

'Well it is very likely they will be; Armand is fairly secure in his beliefs.'

Hermione nodded sadly, 'I have to remember to be just as firm about my supposed beliefs today' she added.

'And remember that you are in love with me.'

Hermione's eyes flickered up to meet Blaise's luxurious deep brown orbs, the emotion in her own suddenly quite pronounced.

Blaise stared into her chocolate brown eyes for a few long moments, and then he slowly bent his head forward and pressed his lips against hers. A moment later their kiss grew into something delicate and sensual, their tongues moving gently and tenderly together. Blaise's hands moved upward slowly to cup Hermione's face and his fingers softly caressed her cheeks as their kiss endured.

Hermione felt her body relaxing under his kiss and caresses; she reached out and her hands moved to lie lightly against his waist and Blaise responded to her touch by deepening their kiss. She became completely lost in the moment; blinded to the fact that they were acting, that they were over-doing it and that people were likely looking at them in askance. Hermione didn't want to stop, because the delicious little shivers running along her spine would stop as well.

Blaise finally edged backward from the kiss, lifting his head to give her nose a small salute before resettling on the bench.

Hermione was somewhat breathless and her cheeks were flushed. She looked up at Blaise, 'I think that…will convince anyone who was watching.'

Blaise smiled a little wickedly and then bit down on his lip, regarding her through hooded eyes for a few moments before speaking. 'We had better go' he said finally.

Hermione nodded.

The two left the restaurant and headed for the forest surrounding Hogsmeade to apparate to their destination. Just before they did however, Hermione looked up at the sky and saw a beautiful white eagle flying toward her in the distance, it was small for an eagle, but perfectly lovely she thought. The bird tilted slightly and a little black bird that looked very much like a small raven flew just behind it. The pairing was odd, but the beauty of the birds was what struck her more than anything else.

For some reason she could not pinpoint, sighting the beautiful birds further calmed her nerves and slowed the pace of her heart which had begun to race once more as they prepared to go to the dangerous meeting. She wore a little smile as she stepped forward into the pull of compression and apparated with Blaise to Armand and Leticia's home.

Leticia opened the front door herself when they arrived and immediately drew Hermione into a hug. 'Hi Hermione' she said happily.

'Hi Leticia' Hermione responded, hugging her back with an equal amount of warmth. She knew she should not have allowed feelings of friendship to foster between her and Leticia. There was little hope that either Leticia or her husband would shun their beliefs and they would mostly likely be tossed into Azkaban before all was said and done. Worse, she and Blaise would be responsible for putting them there.

Armand entered the hall just as Leticia turned to hug Blaise, 'ah you have arrived' he said briskly. He gave Hermione a quick hug and shook Blaise's hand, 'everyone is here, we are just waiting for you' he said softly, the look he shined on Blaise was dark and full of meaning.

Blaise nodded and placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders as they walked toward the couple's main salon where the meeting would be held.

The curtains were drawn in the room and only candles had been lit to provide light giving the room a murky, dull coloring and causing shadows to fall across the walls and the faces of the occupants in the room.

Blaise and Hermione sat on two comfortable chairs among several that were set in a small circle in the room. Hermione recognized Seamus Finnigan, her Gryffindor housemate, but other than he, Armand and Leticia, the rest were strangers.

Not for long however, she was immediately introduced to Luenda Malfoy, a rather stout and unpleasant looking woman with thinning blonde hair and heavy makeup. She sat next to Turbin Lestrange, an equally unsightly looking individual with dark, mysterious eyes and shaggy, jet black hair. An extremely handsome gentleman introduced as Frederick Malfoy, sat on the other side of Lestrange. His soft, blue eyes and golden blonde hair befitted a prince and his tall, muscular, lean build was perfectly proportional.

It was evident that Frederick Malfoy held the highest rank among them, when he spoke, the others regarded him reverently. His voice however, did not match his wonderful looks or his august position in the least; it was high pitched and rather shrill, almost effeminate sounding.

'It is wonderful to have you among us, Hermione. I have heard very wonderful things about you from the Rosiers' Frederick said, smiling somewhat coldly at Hermione.

'Thank you' Hermione replied, smiling in return.

'Blaise' continued Frederick, looking at the Slytherin, 'your work has been excellent. We are very pleased with the information you have been able to provide thus far.'

Blaise nodded briefly.

Frederick crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his chair, 'what we need however, is a firm lead that will assist us in finding Potter and Malfoy. The latest rumors have them in France, but that lead has gotten us nowhere. We believe they are still here in England… we feel that they are receiving support from members of the Order and thus want to remain close.'

Blaise sighed and shook his head slowly, 'according to what we have been able to ascertain, no one in the Order, supportive of the pair or not, knows where they are at present. I have also not heard even a whisper of any member of the Order actually providing assistance to either Potter or Malfoy.'

Frederick narrowed his eyes, 'well be that as it may, I would like for you and Hermione' he looked briefly at Hermione, 'to take that chore on as your next assignment. Mingle with those you still have contact with in the Order and try to find out who might be assisting the pair. That is really all the information we need, we can handle it from there…once you give us names.'

Blaise dipped his head, 'we will attempt to do so of course. I have tried to obtain that information myself in the past – without being charged to do so – I realize how important it is to our efforts.'

Frederick nodded, 'well now I would like for both of you to try a little harder. The situation is becoming somewhat…dangerous.'

Blaise nodded.

Frederick looked at Hermione, 'if I am not mistaken, you were once very close to Potter, is that correct?'

Hermione felt her heart begin to race, she nodded, 'yes we were very good friends at Hogwarts and in fact worked together for a time during the war effort.'

'Against our Master' Frederick said coldly, his eyes narrowing dangerously in his handsome face.

'Y-yes, at that time I wasn't – I – I didn't realize the importance of his goals.' Hermione felt her nerves begin to prickle under the direct gaze of the second in command.

Frederick's eyebrows lifted slightly, 'but now you do?'

Hermione nodded, 'of course, anyone with a smidgeon of intelligence would realize the same thing if they took the time to investigate a little.'

'Investigate?'

'Yes, Volda- the Dark Lord's goals'

Luenda Malfoy gasped and Hermione flushed under the suddenly dark and penetrating stare of the second in command. She had made a huge blunder; the Believers, like the Death Eaters before them, did not dare utter the hallowed name their Master, Tom Riddle, had chosen for himself. Referring to the Dark Lord as Lord Voldemort showed a grave amount of disrespect for the Master.

Hermione rushed to speak again, 'I am a firm believer in the proliferation of the dark arts and of course I await our Master's return so that we can see that happen.'

Frederick was looking at Hermione suspiciously when she finished speaking and Blaise immediately spoke up, 'Hermione only recognized the validity of our beliefs and the greatness of our Master near the end of the war.'

Hermione was unsure why Blaise said what he did, but the word's seemed to mollify Frederick Malfoy. He nodded and his features began to relax.

'Very well, I won't detain the two of you any longer. We'll meet in two weeks time and I expect that the two of you will have made a great amount of progress by then.'

Blaise nodded and taking Hermione's arm, he stood, pulling her up with him, 'I am sure we will be able to make at least a little headway by then.'

Frederick regarded them with a tight smile and nodded.

Blaise began moving toward the door, his arm now around Hermione's shoulders. Armand stood and moved through the door with them. He accompanied them out of the house and then placed an arm on Blaise's shoulder.

'Blaise, can you come around to see me tomorrow? Say noonish?' Armand's voice sounded almost pleading.

'Sure' Blaise said quietly, regarding his friend curiously.

Armand nodded, waved goodbye to Hermione and then retreated back into the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco awoke to the sound of the buzzing magical alarm, much better rested than they had the day before. They had managed to contain their libidos and retire early the evening before, but their state of wakefulness did not stop them from sharing a rather languorous kiss prior to arising to dress.

Harry had in fact, incited the kiss. His emotions were alive and vibrant, much as they had been during the war. Sitting waiting in the Room of Requirement had its perks, but it was the feeling of adventure that drove him, had always driven him. However, there was something else driving him as well these days. His feelings for Draco were increasing at a great pace, far faster and with far more strength than he imagined possible.

His thoughts had turned to the Slytherin immediately upon waking, not because Draco's arm was draped carelessly across his chest, but because lately it was becoming normal for him to do so.

Draco loved the fact that Harry had reached for him before rising after turning off the alarm. The feelings that were growing between them seemed almost surreal to him. If someone had suggested as little as a year ago that he and Harry would become attracted to one another and…make love…he would have hexed them – and likely with the unforgivable Cruciatus curse.

Draco drank the polyjuice and essence potions that Harry handed him and then moved toward the table where the Portkey was located.

Harry grabbed the wand Snape had left for them from the bedside table and then moved beside Draco, 'Ready?'

Draco nodded.

Harry cast the Portus Spell and within moments the two were falling out of the sky and into the depths of the Parkland outside of London. They quickly levitated the shoe into a tree and then took on their Animagi forms and began flying toward the PM's office.

The two flew at some distance apart over the Parkland, noting that a few other birds had ventured into the early morning sky. The birds flew by them and both Harry and Draco were slightly distracted by the similar forms. However they continued to fly, knowing the importance of reaching their destination early.

Suddenly a loud, sharp sound filled the air, emanating from below. Harry, in the lead, flew upward at once in reaction to the sound and then in a moment of utter horror realized that the sound had been that of a shot gun or rifle fired from below – hunters! The eagle! The raven swung around rapidly and the eagle had to swerve tremendously to miss a head on collision.

Harry's terror began to ebb upon seeing Draco still flying, but he raced toward the eagle and sent a quick and agitated concept, 'killing birds from below.'

The eagle flew swiftly next to the raven and sent a concept of his own, 'safe.'

Harry was confused by the concept and his confusion was transmitted, but the eagle did not try to clear it up, instead, Draco simply began flying more rapidly and soon the two were well away from the danger of the parkland.

Within a few minutes, Harry and Draco had gained central London and the birds flew once again to the window of the PM's office and landed on its sill. Harry wasted no time in casting a spell to eliminate the power surging through the circuitry to the room and then sent another wave of energy at the window. It slid noiselessly upward as it had the day before.

The birds flew inside and landed on the floor before the window. They returned to their polyjuice forms and Harry quickly cast a spell of recognition. He read nothing different about the room's security and noted that very little had been moved about the room since the day before. He nodded to Draco and then two moved stealthily into the room. Harry signaled for Draco to follow him and he walked immediately to the painting on the far wall. The little frog-like man was in the canvas this time; he was sitting on a small settee fast asleep.

'Hello' Harry called softly when they stood in front of the painting.

The little frog-like man jumped into wakefulness, standing up and peering at Harry and Draco with slightly sleepy eyes and a small frown.

'Dashed early!' the little man declared roundly in a squawking yet softly spoken voice, 'a man can't get a good night's sleep anymore. I thought with the war over all of this early morning nonsense would come to an end, but-'

'Excuse us for coming so early' Harry interrupted, 'but we wanted to be here before the Minister arrived.'

'Well he generally arrives at 8am unless _someone_ stupidly sets off an alarm!'

Harry frowned, 'yes well, we are looking for a paper that was possibly hidden in this room by the ex-Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, and we thought perhaps you might be able to assist us.'

The frog like individual attempted an indignant look, but he simply looked humorous, eliciting a snicker from Draco.

'I know why you are here!' declared the little man angrily 'why do you think I slept here this evening? Did I look comfortable to you on that settee?'

'Uh, well actually-' Harry began.

'Well I wasn't! The paper you are seeking is hidden in a small little hole in the wall' the little man finished smugly.

Draco didn't feel they had time for detective work, 'where is the hole?' he asked his tone demanding.

The little man sighed, 'they just don't make wizards like they used to, now in my day-'

'It's beneath your portrait!' interrupted Harry, animation running through his whispered tone.

'Ah, well it took you long enough to – aaarrrrrgggghhh!'

Harry had immediately tried to jerk the painting up from the bottom, but it did not budge, although the action had thrown the little man from his feet.

'Numbskull!' cried the little man, standing up and dusting off his little suit. 'You are worse than the muggles who are forever trying to remove this painting. It is a magical portrait, bludgeon head! You cannot lift it, no one has ever been able to lift it or move it at all – no one who wasn't a wizard that is. You are a wizard are you not?'

Draco rolled his eyes at what he felt was ignorant behavior on the part of the little frog-like creature, but Harry stared at the little man with a bit of a frown. He slowly lifted the wand and aimed it at the portrait.

'Good god man!' squeaked the little fellow in the portrait, waving his arms wildly in front of him, 'whatever are you doing?'

Harry hesitated, 'I assume some sort of spell is required in order for us to lift the painting.'

The little man sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head as if he were dealing with a retarded muggle door to door, vacuum salesman, 'wizards can _tilt_ the frame without any spell whatsoever, do I have to create a diagram for you two bungling idiots?'

Draco moved forward quickly and tilted the painting and it rose slickly upward along the wall.

The little man screeched as he tumbled sideways when the frame was tilted. 'Careful you bloody, roughhousing mutton-brain!' he cried furiously.

Harry and Draco ignored him however, because when Draco had pushed the frame sideways a small hole was revealed in the wall behind it. They bent slightly to look inside, but only darkness met their eyes.

Harry held up the wand, 'Lumos' he called softly. The wand lit at its tip and Harry shined it inside of the hole and they peered inside once more.

'A box!' whispered Draco, his voice excited.

At the back of the hole sat a small wooden box covered in dust. Harry pulled the wand out of the hole and swiftly stuck his hand inside and then just as rapidly jumped backward, jerking his hand out again at the feel of something dropping upon it.

A medium-sized, black, furry spider was crawling along his hand when he pulled it out and Draco quickly swatted it away onto the floor.

'Watch out for the spiders' the squawky voice of the little man warned, 'they are poisonous, they can take a wizard down in moments and leave him in a state of coma for months!'

Draco looked horrified, 'Did it bite you?' he asked anxiously, peering at Harry's hand.

'No' said Harry watching as the spider ran along the floor of the office. He looked at the hole again, his demeanor now wary.

Draco reached out and taking the wand from Harry's hand, stuck it into the hole. A sudden rush of spiders crawled from the hole, swarming down the wall toward the floor. Harry and Draco both stepped quickly backward as the seemingly never ending trail of creatures continued to flow out of the hole.

Draco shivered a bit at the sight of the dark, ugly creatures, their spindly legs moving rhythmically beneath them. After what seemed like hours, but was in reality little over a minute, the spiders seemed to have all exited the hole. They were crawling in a perfect little line, one behind the other, on the ground along the wall of the office.

Draco moved to stick the wand inside once more, but Harry grasped it from him and pointed it at the hole; 'Accio wooden box' he called softly. The box flew from the hole so quickly it struck Draco in the arm and hit the ground before either could grasp it.

The sound of the falling box was the loudest sound that had been made in the room so far and the two young men's heads whipped toward the door.

Hearing nothing, Harry and Draco returned their eyes to the box, 'is it safe to pick up the box now?' Harry asked aloud, kicking the small box with his foot.

'Put the portrait back into place, immediately' replied the little man, ignoring Harry's question, 'the Prime Minister will appear in moments.'

'What?' Draco cried.

Harry reached up and shoved the portrait back into place.

The little man once again fell violently to the floor in the portrait, 'for the love of Merlin, you haven't any grace whatsoever! Go man go, the Minister is on the point of entering.'

Harry and Draco looked quickly at the door; someone had placed a key in the lock on the other side.

Harry sent a concept to Draco, 'change!' and then began levitating the box, but there wasn't time, the door was opening. Harry cursed his stupidity at not placing a locking spell on the door as he had before. He instantly took on his raven form and flew out of the window, sending it whistling shut the moment before the PM entered his office. The birds settled on the sill and peered inside.

The Prime Minister took five steps into the room and then turned back toward the door and began loudly calling someone. Two men came rushing in and the Prime Minister pointed at the spiders which had invaded his office. They were now making their way up the wall again, apparently headed back toward the hole in the wall.

One of the men who had raced in behind the PM began speaking and shortly the PM and the other man who had entered the office left. The remaining man pulled a wand from his suit jacket and cast a curse on the spiders. With a wave of his wand, the spiders came to a complete stop on the wall and moments later the creatures began exploding; light flashed about their little bodies and small puffs of smoke escaped into the air before they disappeared.

Draco sent a quick concept, 'Auror secretary.'

Harry returned a concept, 'box.'

The two birds watched as the Auror swept around in a circle peering at everything in the office and then looking down, he spotted the box on the floor. He frowned and bent to pick it up. He regarded it warily for a moment and then carried it to the PM's desk and sat it down. He moved to the middle of the room and cast a silent spell and then apparently satisfied, walked from the office.

Harry wasted no time, he quickly caused the window to open and sent for the box with a levitation spell; using his innate power worked much more efficiently than the wand had, he noticed. The box zipped out of the office and Harry caused it to begin moving upward, shielding it with his body as it moved. Harry caused the window to whistle shut again and saw someone entering the PM's office just as he flew from view.

Draco realized what Harry was about and moved with him up the side of the building, assisting in shielding the box until they reached the roof. The box and the birds landed a top the roof and Harry quickly took on his human form, immediately lying down and pocketing the box. He then recaptured his Animagi form and the two birds flew rapidly toward the Parkland where their Portkey was stored.

The two arrived without incident and began scanning the area where they intended to land. Seeing no one, they alighted on the ground and took on their polyjuice potion forms. Harry summoned the Portkey and placed it on the ground before them, immediately casting the Portus spell and kneeling with Draco to take hold of it.

When they landed in the Room of Requirement, once again on their feet, Harry immediately pulled the box from his pocket and sat down on the sofa. Draco picked up the shoe and stored it in the cabinet under the sofa table. He sat down next to Harry on the sofa and watched him trying to open the box. He was prying at the lid, but it would not budge.

'Great, it has some sort of spell about it' Draco said in a tired little voice.

'It would appear so.' Harry placed the box on the table and looked intensely at it, sending a great amount of energy together with an unlocking spell. The box still would not open however.

Harry tried again, this time with a revealing spell, but that didn't function either.

'Maybe we should just bust it open with brute force' suggested Draco, smiling a little.

Harry laughed, 'and risk destroying the contents? No, I think we are going to have to find the spell or charm that holds it closed so that we can figure out a counter spell.'

Draco stood at once and moved to the bookshelf, pulling down two spell books. He returned to the table and handed one of them to Harry who was still staring intently at the box.

'Wait!' declared Harry, standing and moving to the bookshelf, 'the first book I read when we arrived…Curious Curses or some such thing…it had a lot of odd spells – some very ancient.' He began scanning the tomes and suddenly pulled one out, 'here it is; Charms and Curses.'

Harry walked back to the sofa where Draco was already perusing one of the spell books. He sat down and opened the book and began reading.

The two read for some time, stopping to prepare breakfast and bringing it back to the sofa table while they continued to search for relevant spells.

After a half hour of searching, Draco found a little used locking spell that he had not heard of before. Both young men watched with excitement in their eyes as Draco cast its counter spell on the box, but it did not allow them to open the box. They immediately began searching the books again. Harry found a sealing charm a few moments later, but the counter spell did not function either. After a few minutes he found two more odd charms associated with sealing things shut, however neither served to unseal the box.

The two became a little despondent, but continued to search and in nearly the same moment; both of them discovered another set of spells. Harry tried his first, a rather complex unlocking spell that didn't work. Draco then rather carelessly cast a counter spell to a curse that was primarily used to seal doors against in entrance of house elves. They were both smirking as he cast the spell; it was by far the craziest counter spell yet.

However, the smirks were driven immediately from their faces when the lid of the box popped abruptly open after he'd uttered the incantation; they hadn't even had to lift it. They leaned over the table simultaneously to peer inside the box and Harry sucked in his breath.

Draco looked from the box to Harry with confusion in his eyes. The Gryffindor was staring inside of the box with his mouth agape, his polyjuice potion face stretched in an expression of astonishment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise and Hermione arrived in their motel room having spoken not a word to one another. Blaise turned to Hermione the moment he shut the door behind them.

'You did a good job except for almost mentioning Voldemort by name. I hope they found my excuse for you reasonable.' His voice sounded very Slytherin- like, a little too arrogant and a little too condescending.

Hermione looked chagrined, 'I know, I caught myself at the last moment.'

'Well a new believer would hopefully be expected to slip and use the Dark Lord's name from time to time. The Believers hold him in too much respect to do so.'

'I know. I have to be more careful.'

The two discarded their robes and Blaise sat down on one of the chairs while Hermione moved to the dresser and stared in the mirror above it at her reflection.

She began patting the top of her hair down. It had grown out a little since her last trip to the hairdresser and the roots were looking a little puffy. Of course her efforts to pat it down were useless, her wild bushy locks could only be tamed by chemicals or potions. She'd never considered that there might be a potion that could help her. She screwed her face up in thought and stared at herself in the mirror.

'What are you doing?' Blaise asked her, amusement running through his tone.

'My hair' sighed Hermione, 'it is getting a little out of control again.'

Blaise stood up and walked to the dresser, standing beside her and inspecting the roots of her hair, 'it has grown a bit' he mused.

Hermione sighed, 'yes, and the new growth is darker, so it looks funny.'

Blaise turned and walked to his bedside table, collecting his wand before returning to stand before her, 'I can make it the same color' He offered.

Hermione looked at him warily, 'I can do that myself, thank you.'

'You don't trust me?' he asked, smiling lightly.

Hermione found herself smiling sheepishly; she once again wondered at the strange hold Blaise seemed to have over her. If only he was less physically attractive, or his personality not quite so charming.

'It isn't that I don't trust you, it is just that I am perfectly capable of doing it myself.'

Blaise lifted his brows, 'I am sure you are and yet…I wonder if you actually do trust me enough to allow me to do such a…little thing.'

Transforming the color of her hair as actually not such a little thing; the magic was not complex, but it was not exactly simple either. Hermione's expression grew wary, 'I told you, I do trust you-'

'Ah, so then you will allow me to do it.'

Hermione sighed and began laughing, 'fine' she responded.

Blaise lifted his wand and sent a silent spell at her head.

Hermione looked in the mirror and began laughing. Her hair was bright purple, not just the roots, but all of it. She knew he had done it on purpose.

Blaise was laughing too, 'see, I told you, all perfectly matching.' He tilted his head a little and regarded her in the mirror, 'actually, purple becomes you, Hermione.'

She rolled her eyes, 'yes, brilliant endeavor; what _will_ you do for an encore?

Blaise smiled a little wickedly and then allowing his wand to drop to the floor, he gently pulled her toward him and began kissing her.

That was the last thing Hermione had expected him to do. It was like being in the restaurant all over again; within seconds she found herself in a hazy trance-like state. His mouth tasted of peppermint, she had no idea how that could be, but it was scrumptious. Hermione's arms snaked around his neck and she was only half conscious of commanding them to do so.

Blaise pulled his lips from their kiss after many minutes and stared down into her eyes through hooded lids. His eyes were blazing with emotion beneath his lids, but there was nothing playful about their spark.

Hermione felt a small chill run along her spine and she lifted one of her hands to his slightly flushed cheek, 'Blaise' she whispered softly.

He seemed entranced and moved as if enchanted, his legs carrying them toward the bed. He sat down upon it when they arrived and pulled her toward him until she stood between his legs. Then he looked up at her again.

Hermione saw something flicker in his eyes and it dawned on her that his brain had begun ticking away…perhaps once again recalling her virginity. Blast her virginity, she thought, and abruptly moved forward onto the bed, straddling her knees across Blaise and seating herself on his lap. In a flash her lips were on his again, her fingers twisting gently through his hair.

Blaise clutched her about the waist when she moved to his lap and had put up only a second of resistance when her lips found his. His hands began moving along her back, the thin shirt she wore moving upward with the movement of his hands.

Hermione released a small, breathless moan softly into Blaise's mouth and moments later she edged away from his lips and began kissing his cheek, pulling the soft skin lightly between her lips with each salute. A soft sigh erupted from Blaise, something she had yet to hear from him and the sound send a thousand shivers racing through her torso. She swiftly found his lips again and began kissing him, all of the passion he was evoking within her pouring into her kiss.

In response to Hermione's aggression, Blaise threw his arms around her body and fell backward onto the mattress, pulling her down with him. Blaise gripped her body tightly to his and began kissing her heatedly, his hands moving along her back and down over her buttocks.

Hermione felt Blaise's hips began arching beneath her and she could feel his hardened arousal pressing against her hip bone. She began meeting his movements with a humping motion of her own, garnering a moan from the Slytherin.

Blaise pulled his lips from Hermione's and turned their bodies until they were lying side by side. He placed a hand on her cheek and let it moved slowly downward along her chin, the column of her neck and finally coming to rest on her breast. He began gently caressing and teasing her breast, his mouth sweeping forward to capture hers once more in a kiss full of ardor and intense passion.

Hermione was left trembling by the numerous sensations passing through her. Those sensations doubled when Blaise reached down and begin pulling her shirt upward. He slipped a hand under her shirt and moved it to her back, unhooking her bra with a quickness and dexterity that evidenced his abundant experience. His hand snaked around to the front of her body again and moved through her loosened clothing to cover her breast. He began massaging it tenderly, sending her passion soaring.

Blaise moved down to caress her neck with his mouth and at the same time his hands slipped downward, pulling at the material of her skirt. Hermione felt her skirt moving downward and a small amount of trepidation entered her pounding heart, but very little; the caresses of Blaise's mouth was simultaneously infusing her with tranquility and passion.

Blaise lifted himself away and pulled her skirt from her body and then removed her shirt and bra. The small wave of embarrassment she felt at the blatant exposure of her body faded when he looked into her eyes, his full of desire, and began softly speaking, 'you are so damn beautiful, Hermione.'

The simple words acted like a balm on her soul, she wanted to be with him, wanted to give him what he clearly sought. Blaise knelt before her and stripped his shirt away and undid his pants, and then he sat down and pulled his pants away completely. Hermione looked at his lean, muscular body and at his…arousal. His body was beautiful, but the sight of his naked, powerful frame caused a small wave of trepidation to pass through her heart.

Completely naked, Blaise stretched out beside her again and began kissing her while removing her underwear…the last barrier between Blaise and her virginity.

Blaise pressed himself tightly to her body once he'd pulled her underwear free, kissing her, teasing her body with his hands and moaning softly into her mouth. She knew that if she were going to stop them, she had to do it now; there was never a moment so obviously deserving of the catechism, 'now or never'. She returned his passionate kiss and her hand began tentatively exploring the warm, muscular body beside her; but only half of her mind was attentive to what was happening between them. The other half was engaged in a furious debate.


	29. One More Try

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thank you for the notes -blows kiss-**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: One More Try**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco didn't understand Harry's reaction to sighting what was in the box. It wasn't what they expected, but the Slytherin only felt disappointment; Harry seemed…shocked. It was a photograph of a couple getting into a car and not a very good looking couple at that. Draco didn't recognize them, but he imagined Harry must.

'Do you know them?' Draco asked when Harry continued to sit in silence, staring at the photo like it might jump up and start dancing.

Harry seemed to regain some of his sensibilities; he reached in the box and pulled the photo out, 'yes…very well, it is my Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. I don't…understand.'

'Your _muggle_ aunt and uncle?' Draco asked, a small wave of surprise rushing through his tone.

'Yeah' Harry responded distractedly.

'What would a photograph of your aunt and uncle be doing in the box?'

'I have no idea…it's the last thing I expected to see.'

Draco shook his head a little, 'did they have some connection to-' Draco cut himself off trying to figure out something sensible they might have a connection to, 'to perhaps the Ministry or Scrimgeour?' he finished, furrowing his brow.

'None whatsoever; they wanted nothing to do with magic or wizards, they lived as far away from our world as possible, although, my aunt…she knew much more about the wizard world than she ever let on. Still…I don't understand the significance of their photo being in here.'

Harry turned the photo over, but the back was blank. He took hold of the wand and rapped it on the blank back of the photo.

'Specialis Revelio' he chanted lightly, but nothing was revealed.

Draco picked up the box and inspected it inside, 'well the photo is not exactly the list we were expecting. I don't see how the photo will be of much help to us…unless…do you think that the list is hidden in the home of your aunt and uncle?'

Harry shook his head, 'I don't see how that would be possible. My uncle would never allow a wizard near the house, let alone in it. Someone could have entered while they were away from home, but it doesn't make sense for anyone to hide the list there.'

'Perhaps it was hoped that you would be framed somehow…like if the document was discovered in their home, it would be assumed you had placed it there.'

Harry frowned, 'that doesn't make sense though; I was searching for those connected to Voldemort in order to help me find his headquarters. I would have loved to have found the list so I could confront the individuals directly.'

Draco nodded, his face set in confusion. He had been running his fingers over the box, but he finally replaced it on the table. 'It really doesn't make any sense at all.'

'No it doesn't' Harry agreed, 'and you are right, we are no closer to having proof than before.' He sighed heavily, 'maybe the list is still in the hole in the wall at the PM's office; I was so sure it was in the box I didn't even think to look and see if there was anything else inside.'

'Me either' said Draco, his tone a bit depressed.

Harry let the photo fall to the table, 'I can't believe we have to go back _again_!'

Draco sighed, 'yeah, I really don't want to and I am very certain they will have stronger security up this time. If the Auror reentered the room with the PM after we left, he will notice the box missing…'

Harry nodded, 'even if he doesn't, I am sure they will add new security measures, I didn't have time to return power to the room and that is the second time there has been cause to believe that odd things are taking place in the office. I would not be surprised if the Auror takes extra measures against both muggles and wizards.'

Draco grimaced and stood up, 'I think we need a break, this is just depressing. I am going to go work out upstairs; I assume you don't plan for us to go to the PM's office right now.'

Harry smiled, 'no, we will have to plan very carefully. Working out sounds like a good idea though, the exercise might help clear my brain a little.'

The two made their way upstairs to the workout area and set about using some of the equipment the room provided.

Draco immediately pulled his shirt away and began taking out several of the weights. Harry, about to hop on a leg pumping device hesitated at the sight of Draco's chest coming into view.

Harry's eyes roved over the Slytherins pecs, down along his well-defined abs and back up again. It still left him a little in wonder that the male physic was such a turn on to him. Draco's incredibly so, but even at the club he had been entranced by the shirtless dancers. He suddenly felt Draco's stare and his eyes whipped up to meet the Slytherin's.

Draco was laughing silently and watched Harry flush at being discovered in his not-so-subtle inspection. However, the Gryffindor began smiling sheepishly as Draco languorously walked to where he stood and drew Harry's hands into his own, placing them against his chest before leaning in to plant a kiss on his lips.

Draco pulled back from the kiss and found that Harry's smile had changed to one of delight and his eyes were bright. The Gryffindor allowed his hands to slide slowly down Draco's torso before he withdrew them. He bit down on his lip, still smiling at the Slytherin as he moved to sit on the leg pumping device.

The two worked out steadily, contemplating their own thoughts and speaking little.

Draco had just returned a set of weights to the cabinet when he turned suddenly toward Harry, 'you know' he said with a bit of excitement in his voice, 'it is altogether possible that the list we are seeking _is _in that box.'

Harry's head whipped up and he looked at the Slytherin with interest.

'I was just thinking, that box reminds me of some of the…items we had at home when I was growing up.' Draco flushed a little; all of the items had been purchased at Borgin and Burkes and had been created for the purpose of facilitating various forms of dark magic. 'They were insignificant boxes or small cabinets that were used for specific purposes and often they contained secret compartments that could be revealed by using certain…spells.'

Harry looked very interested now, 'what type of spells?'

Draco looked a little uncomfortable, 'well not traditional magic spells…they were revealing spells especially crafted for use in association with the dark arts.'

Harry didn't seem to care, 'do you know any of them?'

'A couple…I could try them.'

Harry nodded excitedly, 'it makes sense…if Scrimgeour was tied to Voldemort, he would have had no compunction using such a spell and the box may very well be a product of the dark arts. Let's go try them now.'

Draco nodded and the pair quickly left their work out to return downstairs once more, ignoring their sweaty bodies and damp clothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was caught in a torment of sensation that was making it difficult for her to think. The sensual man ruling her senses was slowly captivating all of her attention as well. Thoughts whizzed through her mind, but seemed to fly out just as quickly as they arrived. She had many reasons to stop him; she would be surrendering her virginity to someone who had not proclaimed their love for her and may never do so; the affection he was showing her could not be trusted. There was still a large amount of mystery about him and his activities clouding her ability to put any faith in his words or actions, not to mention his notorious reputation; she wasn't even sure if he had protection and while wizards were not susceptible to muggle STD's and other sexual ailments, they were as prone to pregnancy as anyone else.

But thoughts of stopping him, for any reason, were slipping away. Blaise's hands were moving along Hermione's body, his caresses were gentle and tender as if he cherished her. His warm, naked form was pressing hungrily against hers and she could feel the heat of his hardness between them. His mouth was demanding her kisses, his constant breathless moans, released into her mouth, sent shivers down her back.

Blaise reached for her hand and carried it between them and she wrapped her hand around his hardened shaft, eliciting a gasp from the Slytherin. He loosened her fingers slightly and then began moving her hand along his arousal, his hand riding lightly over hers.

Blaise broke their kiss and fell back a little in obvious ecstasy at the feel of what she was doing. His breathing had become labored and came in light gasps through his parted lips. After a few short moments, he slowly moved his hand from hers, allowing her to move on her own and began to stroke her thigh. His hand felt warm and delicious on her skin and he continued caressing her until she began tingling with sensation and desiring his hand to touch her body more intimately. Hermione began lifting her thigh slightly in contrast to the pressure of his hand, urging it inward and a small shiver snuck through her body when his hand finally drifted between her legs.

His fingers were extraordinarily…skilled, more so than her own. His fingers circled and teased, dipping lightly, but never entering her and she began arching her body against the passion he was provoking within her. She had to concentrate heavily in order to continue stroking his penis; his hand was carrying her mind into a state of bliss, constantly distracting her.

'Lovely Hermione' Blaise gasped and began kissing her again; all the while artfully using his fingers to drive her toward orgasm.

His gentle fingers brought her to ecstasy within a few short minutes. Hermione found herself panting into Blaise's mouth, her lips finally falling away as she held her breath completely on the brink of a heady climax. Her heart began beating madly and her breath came in a great rush, all at once, as her orgasm peaked. Blaise's deliciously masterful fingers guided her through the waves of orgasm until the pulsing sensations pouring through her body began to subside.

Hermione realized that she had stopped fondling Blaise during her orgasm and she reached to take hold of his member again. Blaise covered her hand and assisted her movement for a short few moments and then his hand dropped to his sac, leaving her to continue alone. Blaise was moaning softly, his hips undulating madly and a short while later his breathing grew heavy and the moans turned to raspy cries of pleasure. His hand covered hers again, quickening the motion and deepening the pressure of her strokes along his shaft. He abruptly clasped his lips to hers and began heatedly kissing her again and seconds later drew away, uttering a series of short guttural moans as his seed spurted wildly upward between them.

The sight was fascinating to Hermione, who had only imagined male ejaculation and her imaginings had been much less animalistic. It was exciting to watch his intense pleasure and afterward she leaned in and gave his still parted lips a sweet kiss.

Blaise was smiling at her, his eyes full of happiness. He reached a hand to her cheek and then leaned in and returned her kiss, with one of his much more experienced one's. Blaise eased his lips from hers until they were barely touching.

'Beautiful, Violet' he said, looking into her eyes; his beautiful, brown orbs were sparking with an indefinable emotion.

Hermione had forgotten that he had changed her hair color to bright purple and she gave a short breathless laugh at his words. However her eyes too were full of emotion and they were far easier to read than his. She had been certain he was going to take her virginity, but he had not and that left her feeling amazed. She knew of his reputation as a womanizer and she had a mean idea that what they had just done, although the most beautiful thing she had ever done with a man to date, was not what he had done to those women to earn that reputation.

His restraint strengthened her respect for him, at least on an emotional level, by leaps and bounds.

Blaise hugged her into his chest and kissed the top of her head and she curled into the moist, warmth of his body.

'Beautiful, Violet' he whispered again against her hair.

Hermione rubbed her cheek against his chest and thought to herself that no two words ever sounded more beautiful than those that Blaise had just uttered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frederick Malfoy had held twelve separate meetings with various groups of Believers during the course of the day in Armand's home. At the end of the final meeting he stood talking to Armand and Turbin in the middle of the Room. Cho Chang stood behind the trio, listening to a very boring Luenda Malfoy relate the _heart-stopping_ tale of how she had broken a fingernail while adjusting her magical radio. Cho was paying scant attention to Luenda; she overheard Frederick mention Blaise's name and tuned into the conversation taking place behind her. Frederick was speaking about an assignment in relation to Blaise and his new lady love.

Cho's eyes suddenly began to blaze with fire.

Luenda looked at Cho fondly, 'it really wasn't that bad of a break, I was able to repair the nail with a simple spell' she said, obviously thinking Cho's look was in response to her chatter.

Cho narrowed her eyes, she moved a little closer to Luenda and spoke softly, 'have you met Blaise Zabini's new lady love?'

Luenda looked momentarily confused, but then too narrowed her eyes, 'oh yes, they were here earlier. He has become quite serious with Hermione Granger…to hear him tell it, she has recently become a believer and is working with him for the cause, of course I have my doubts about her.'

Cho's eyes lit with fever, 'Hermione and Blaise are a couple?'

'From what Armand says, they are quite serious, thinking along the lines of marriage even.'

Cho's face twisted into anger for a passing moment and then became set in an expression of hardened resolve. She turned rapidly toward Frederick Malfoy, still standing behind her with determination in her eyes, leaving Luenda Malfoy with an expression of affront spread across her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco sat on the sofa before the box once more, this time Draco held his own wand over the box. His face was screwed up in thought as he tried to remember the incantations he'd used in his home years before.

Harry watched while the Slytherin began waving his wand over the box; his eyes became rather trancelike and he began to chant an incantation. It was not a short spell, but rather sounded more like a little song. It carried about 20 words, none of which Harry understood, and after singing it, Draco rapped on the box with the wand. Nothing happened visually and the Slytherin quickly put down his wand and picked up the box, looked at all of its sides and inside to see if any type of compartment had been revealed, but there was nothing.

'Damn' said Draco, 'the only other one I know is even longer and a bit more complex.' He replaced the box on the table and started waving his wand again. He shortly began chant another song-like spell has he had earlier, only this time with a new set of words.

Harry could only make out the word 'dictim' which was used several times during the song. The incantation _was_ long; Draco sat waving the wand and chanting for nearly five minutes. However, as his voice droned on the final note, a very tiny slit appeared in the bottom of the box and Harry leaned forward excitedly watching the slit grow until it stretched across the bottom of the box.

Draco excitedly took hold of the box and pulled at the bottom of it at either side of the newly formed slit. The wood moved outward to reveal a small drawer and his eyes lit up. 'There is something in here, Harry.'

Draco tugged on the little drawer and caused a small folded piece of scroll to peep out a bit more. He gently extracted it with two fingers and then carefully opened the folds, placing the small piece of scroll on the table before them.

Harry and Draco peered at the careful script that was written in black ink in small, crunched letters.

'M, RS, AB, FM, TL' read Harry.

The letters were circled and sitting outside of the circle there was another set of letters. Draco focused on the set outside of the circle, 'A23SGW, TB, JH, GP, JF, CC, NS, KL' he read.

'It appears to be initials' Harry said slowly, but the truth is I don't recognize even one of them.'

'Well' said Draco slowly, 'TL could be Turbin Lestrange, we know he is a death eater – remember the robed man we saw'

'Yeah, you are probably right, are these then the initials of everyone connected with the ministry who was in with Voldemort?'

'I imagine so, Turbin said that this would tie the Believers to Voldemort and the Ministry was involved. FM could be my cousin Frederick!' Draco finished suddenly.

'Frederick?'

'Yes, he was at the house when we got the brooms, one of the two people talking, remember?'

'Oh' responded Harry, 'and he was a death eater?'

Draco looked at Harry wryly, 'you would be hard pressed to find someone within my family who wasn't. Lestrange is a relative too.'

Harry nodded a little sadly then suddenly his face became animated, 'RS is surely Rufus Scrimgeour.'

Draco nodded slowly, you know, I think that these are in some sort of order. Those within the circle, perhaps they were the highest in power within the ranks of Voldemort's service…I mean of those connected to the Ministry – and we know who three of the five could be.'

Harry nodded, becoming a bit more encouraged, 'M and AB, it is odd that M only has one initial.'

'Perhaps that is not a person, but rather a designation, like A23SWG, that is not likely a person either.'

Harry frowned, 'I think we should compare these names with those in the book I found about the Ministry. It had a roster of all past and present officials.'

'Really? that is exactly what we need' said Draco excitedly watching Harry stand and move to the bookshelf.

Harry brought the book back and set it on the table, but remained standing, 'I still don't see how the photo of my aunt and uncle plays into all of this.'

Draco shook his head slowly and shrugged.

Harry sighed, 'do you want something to drink? This may take us a while.'

'Sure' said Draco, opening the book.

Harry headed to the kitchen area and pulled two glasses from the cabinet. He brought them to the table and Draco used the wand to fill them with pumpkin juice.

'I am just glad we don't have to return to the ministry' said Harry musingly as he sat down, 'I was dreading the thought of flying over the Parkland again and possibly being shot at by hunters.'

Draco looked at Harry, his expression a little quizzing, 'don't you know that wizards cannot be killed by muggle weapons?'

Harry looked at Draco with some surprise, 'no?' In truth, he had not ever had to consider the topic before. In the muggle world he had never been threatened with weapons and in the wizard world there were no muggle weapons.

'No, if they use those shooting machines – um – I forget-'

'Guns' supplied Harry.

'Yes guns, well if they hit a wizard, the body goes into shock, but you don't die. Healers can summon the steel pellet out and snap a wizard out of the shock in a few minutes. Even wizards who do not accept their birthright have that protection.'

'Huh?' asked Harry confused.

'Well some muggle parents don't allow their children to come to Hogwarts, but the children are still wizards, just unlearned. They can't be killed by muggle weapons either. I am told that when they survive, muggles call it a miracle.'

Harry nodded recalling the many 'miracle survivor' stories he had seen on the news.

Draco continued, 'the muggles have machines that blow people right up – it happened to a relative of mine. St. Mungos sent people out to gather all of his parts and in less than an hour he walked out of the hospital in perfect condition. In the muggle world, the wizards will sometimes have unhealed injuries because the muggle healers don't know how to heal the wounds as wizard healers do; however, they don't die.'

'I never knew that' said Harry slowly, 'so that is why you sent me that concept – safe – while we were flying.'

'Right, the only thing that can kill us is the killing curse or fatal wounds from magical creatures.'

Harry nodded, 'and they could heal us in Animagi form?'

'Animagi are wizards, Harry' Draco laughed, 'of course they can, they might have to call in a wizard animal specialist, but they could do it. Of course we would be exposed…'

'I wasn't thinking about exposure at all' Harry said, his tone stressed, 'I was so worried when I heard that shot, I kind of lost it for a moment' he shook his head, 'that happens to me from time to time…I remember during the war, when someone I lo-' Harry broke off, flushing a little, 'when those close to me appeared to be in danger, I would become frantic with worry.'

Draco knew what Harry had been about to say and something inside of him roared to life.

Harry was looking down at the table. He also knew what he had been about to say and the truth was, his emotions, always so close to the surface, were not hiding from him now. He _did_ love Draco, but not like a friend. The realization that he was in love with the Slytherin was slightly frightening because he was unsure if Draco's attraction for him had also developed into love…or ever would.

Harry looked a little uncomfortable, 'we had better start scanning these lists' he had turned to the rosters in the book which were listed on both sides of the pages. 'You look on the right and I'll scan these on the left. We'll note everyone whose name relates to the initials on the scroll.'

Draco nodded and began scanning the list, half of his mind still on the admission Harry had almost made earlier. The fact that Harry had stopped himself from saying the word gave it even more significance. The Slytherin's mouth creased into a small smile and he started thinking how wonderful it was that they would not have to rise early the next day to return to the Ministry. That meant that they could stay up late tonight…as late as they wanted. And perhaps he could encourage Harry to finish the sentence he had started…


	30. Slightly Flawed

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N:** **Thank you guys for the notes, I really appreciate them!**

**Chapter Thirty: Slightly Flawed**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco sat staring at the book, Ministries Past and Present, going through the roster of names for nearly an hour. They had made note of all individuals associated with the Ministry whose names fit the initials that appeared on the scroll they had uncovered and had taken a break to compare their lists.

'It is as if the Ministry selects people with certain initials!' complained Harry, 'I've got three people with the initials TB, two with JH, three with AB and two with NS.'

'Well' said Draco encouragingly, 'I only found one CC, Chun Lin Chang, that is Cho Chang's father, do you remember her from Hogwarts?'

Harry smiled a little, 'yeah.'

Draco looked at him curiously.

'I had a thing for her for a short while.'

Draco screwed up his face, 'she was cute, but painful.'

Harry nodded, 'well it could be Chun Lin Chang, her father, but she didn't seem the type to be involved with the death – the Believers, I can't imagine her father is.'

Draco shrugged, 'you never know. I also found a TB and two JF's.'

Harry sighed, there were four RS's, but I am almost sure that RS was Scrimgeour. I found your cousin, Frederick Malfoy and the only other FM was in the Ministry fifty years ago and retired, so we can rule him out. That is the only good thing, I can cancel one of the TB's and two of the JH's for the same reason, but that still leaves us with a ton of names.'

'Uggh' Draco made a face, 'I didn't note the dates; that would help eliminate some of the one's I found. Let me get them.' Draco pulled the book toward him to look up the dates.

Harry looked at his notations, 'there are no GP's, TL's or KL's listed at all so far' he said musingly, but I noticed when I was reading this book before that there are several names missing. People I know worked for the Ministry at one time that are not listed at all.'

'Great' sighed Draco, making note of dates by the names he had found. 'Well TL is likely Turbin Lestrange; I know he works for the Ministry, a lowly position…I don't' remember what he does, but he works there.'

Harry yawned, 'I think we should take a break, this is tiring.'

Draco nodded immediately standing up, 'I got the dates down. I say we break until morning.'

Harry laughed, 'it is boring, but it might turn out to be helpful' he stood as well and moved forward, encircling Draco's waist with his arms, 'but we can break for today.'

Draco smiled, 'what did you have in mind to do instead?' he said with a lightly seductive tone.

Harry laughed outright tossing his head back a little, 'actually I was thinking of showering, I'm kind of gross.'

'Ah, you don't look particularly gross to me' Draco said, raising his brows a bit.

Harry's eyes hooded and his smile grew; 'well' he began, but cut himself off and leaned forward to kiss the delicious looking pair of lips before him. He meant to keep it short, but Draco pulled him closer into his embrace and the kiss deepened.

Harry pulled back from the kiss after a minute or so, his eyes still hooded over, 'you are distracting' he said accusingly.

Draco released Harry from his embrace and held his arms up as if he'd been placed under arrest, 'well by all means run and shower, don't let me hold you up' his expression grew sly, 'but it wasn't I who incited that last distraction.'

Harry laughed and leaned in for another small, but healthy kiss, 'did I say distracting? I meant irresistible.'

Draco laughed when Harry released him and watched the Gryffindor make his way to his chest of drawers, pulling his pajamas free and heading upstairs.

Draco too pulled out fresh pajamas, hoping he wouldn't be wearing them for very long, and then headed for the downstairs jet bath.

When Harry came downstairs from his luxurious four-head shower, Draco was already seated on the bed reading the old Daily Prophet they had brought back. He folded it and let it fall to the floor when he saw his roommate.

Harry bounced onto the bed, removing his glasses and setting them on the table. He then turned and gave Draco a brilliant smile.

Draco grimaced a little at Harry's hard landing, but then met his roommate's eyes with a small smile. 'So you tired?' Draco asked, not-so-innocently.

Harry raised and lowered his eyebrows quickly.

Draco laughed, 'and that means?'

Harry looked down and began rubbing his thigh with his palm, 'depends on whether or not there is something to stay awake for' Harry said rather nonchalantly.

'Well there is always talking…with me.'

Harry gave Draco a sidelong glance, 'as long as it's not about the initials; we really need to keep our minds off of that for a while.'

'The initials' said Draco slowly, 'no, that is not what I had in mind.'

'You had something in mind?'

Draco was silent for a few moments staring at the coverlet, 'an article in the back of the Prophet said that Snape is going to teach DADA classes at Hogwarts again.'

Harry grimaced and met Draco's eyes, 'you want to talk about Snape's professional career? I guess I am pretty tired after all.'

Draco laughed, 'Snape really is not as bad a person as you seem to think, Harry. I know you hate the ground he walks on but-'

Harry interrupted briskly, 'he only got my parents killed; I'll never forgive him for that.'

Draco looked down and nodded slowly, 'he told me, but he said he hadn't known that he was placing a death sentence on your parents.'

'Yeah, well his not knowing didn't help my parents out.'

'He was a Death Eater then...loyal to a madman who hid his insanity well. He was promising power...immortality...'

'Well Snape was ignorant not to realize Tom Riddle was nuts – and for chasing after immortality and power with the likes of Voldemort' Harry's voice was full of recrimination.'

'Well not all people are as wise as Dumbledore…many people thought Voldemort was a great wizard back then.' Draco frowned, the conversation had gone completely in the wrong direction; the Slytherin's careful plan to go from talking of Snape to Hogwarts to neither of them having been in love while attending classes and finally to their feelings for one another now, had gotten stuck on Snape.

Harry was frowning as well, 'my parents didn't think Riddle a great wizard and they weren't the only ones - my godfather, my...Lupin - lots of others - they all tried to defeat him.'

'Well I think Snape realizes now that he was misguided back then.'

Harry shrugged, 'if you want to idolize Snape, by all means go ahead, but don't try to convince me,' he said in a careless and belligerent-bordering-on-rude tone.

Draco bit his lip…the conversation was not only headed down the wrong road, it was turning completely sour; Harry was getting upset. 'I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up. I don't idolize him and you have every right to hate him. It's just that, well, in his way, he is trying to make amends - for...everything.' Draco sighed, 'forgiveness takes a lot of heart…and that is something you have. It just surprises me sometimes that you continue to hold rancor for Snape…knowing how you are.

Harry narrowed his eyes, 'my parents are dead because of him, Draco.'

'My mother and I are alive because of him' Draco responded in a small voice.

Harry sighed and pressed his hands to his face, rubbing it a little harshly.

Draco shifted his body closer to Harry and put an arm around his shoulders, 'let's talk about something else.'

Harry was silent for a few moments and then murmured through his hands, 'I am grateful to Snape for saving you and your mum, but I hate him for the other.'

'I know' Draco said, his voice tired.

'He has caused me grave pain, but allowed me to find great happiness as well' Harry dropped his hands, 'it is just too difficult to square, Draco.'

'Great happiness?' Draco asked softly.

Harry flushed and looked up, his expression suddenly wary.

Draco met Harry's eyes, 'what great happiness?' the Slytherin pressed.

Harry looked down, emotion working across his features, 'well yeah, saving you…and your mum.'

'Yeah?' Draco's eyes were sparkling a bit.

Harry nodded slowly, 'if he hadn't you wouldn't be alive and here with me now.'

'True.'

There was a small silence and then Harry began speaking softly again, 'he allowed for that…our being together makes me happy' the Gryffindor said finally.

Draco smiled at the Gryffindor, 'me too' he said huskily.

Harry met Draco's eyes, the aggrevation had drained completely from his features, 'I know' he said softly.

Draco's smile widened; he slowly pulled Harry down onto the bed with him. The conversation had not quite ended up where he had planned for it to go. However, what the Gryffindor had said was enough to get his heart racing and his desire rising.

Harry had fallen beside the Slytherin and he lay resting with his head against Draco's chest and his arm draped about his body. Draco lifted one of his hands and started running his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry pressed his way up after a few moments and slowly found Draco's lips with his. He felt Draco urging their kiss on with the light pressure of his hand, his fingers still entwining themselves within his tousled locks. The feeling sent a little lick of fire through The Gryffindor's soul.

Harry began moving his hand along Draco's torso, undoing the buttons of the Slytherin's pajama top. When he had unhooked all of the buttons, he allowed his lips to drop from their kiss, slowly moving them over Draco's chin, along the underside of his neck and finally to his now bared, muscular chest. Harry began running his lips and hands over what he felt was the most gorgeous chest he'd yet to set his eyes upon.

Draco gave a light gasping moan when Harry's lips reached his chest and began kissing and fondling it. He felt the Gryffindor slowly sinking downward, his progress sending chills of anticipation through the Slytherin's body. Harry reached his pajama bottoms and used his hands to peal back the elastic top and then push the silky material downward. Draco arched his hips and allowed them to slide over his hips and then fell flat onto his back again, shoving his head backward into the pillow and groaning deeply when Harry closed his mouth over his penis.

Harry's passion was provoked by the noises his actions were eliciting from his roommate and it rose steadily as Draco continued to moan lightly and began pressing his hands a little frantically through his hair. Harry reached a hand between Draco's legs and began toying with the Slytherin's body while his mouth and tongue kept up a steady rhythm, his other hand closed about the bottom of Draco's shaft.

Draco's excitement leaped upward at an increasingly rapid pace when Harry's hand began gently squeezing his sac and then moving downward to toy with his body. He started arching his hips to meet the caresses of Harry's mouth, shivers of delight flowing along his arms. He opened his eyes slightly and the sight of what Harry was doing to him tripled his ardor; he began gasping in earnest.

'Harry…that feels…so…damn…good' he murmured between gasps and then immediately lost his ability to speak. His passion began to rise at an alarming rate, as did the velocity of Harry's mouth along his shaft. Orgasm claimed him moments later and he groaned deeply and pressed his fingers tightly against the Gryffindor's head. He cried out repeatedly and undulated madly beneath the precious mouth that was drawing him through a maddening series of sensual waves.

Draco's hands moved along Harry's body, pulling him upward as the Gryffindor surged toward him afterward. He gripped Harry's body in a firm hold, pressing their bodies tightly together in the aftermath of what had been yet another incredible ride through bliss for the Slytherin.

Harry sunk his lips into the pale, white expanse of Draco's neck and pressed his hips against the hard, muscular body stretched beneath him.

Draco's hands were moving about Harry's back, he could feel the Gryffindor shivering lightly with desire and he leaned out of their embrace to grasp the wand on the bedside table. He cast a silent spell and moments later a flask came hurling toward them from the cabinet in the kitchen. Draco caught it and offered it to Harry then lifted his legs in invitation.

Harry moaned lightly and taking the potion in hand, his torso fell forward and he began kissing his roommate heatedly. Their pajamas fell to the bedside during that kiss and the warmth between them flared into a searing heat.

Harry lifted his head a few moments later and met the vibrant, grey eyes regarding him. The Gryffindor froze for a moment at the emotion he saw playing in those eyes…was it love he was seeing, he wondered, as he gazed searchingly. If not, he thought, it was something terribly similar. He lunged upward and captured Draco's mouth in a kiss before moving downward again, setting himself between Draco's legs. He gently pressed the Slytherin's legs upward toward his body, and then began massaging the potion into the soft skin between Draco's legs. He tossed the flask away and then moved to his knees, once again pressing his lover's legs upward.

Draco put a hand on Harry's arm, 'wait.'

Harry was riding along the peak of lust at that moment and it was perhaps the last word he wished to hear, but he stopped and looked questioning at the Slytherin.

Draco pulled Harry's pillow from the bed beside them and placed it with his own beneath his back and then placed his arms on Harry's and pulled him forward.

Harry knew Draco was ready for him, but the sight of the Slytherin's body slightly prone and vulnerable sent something delicate and ardent racing through his soul. He fell forward gently and began stroking Draco's chest with his fingers and his eyes flickered slowly upward to meet the still emotion-filled grey eyes of his roommate.

Harry's chest filled and his breath constricted a little; there were numerous sensations pulling him toward the beautiful lad beneath him. There was love lurking about his heart, desire pulsing through his groin and an ache that was associated with the raven in him, calling his soul to bind itself with that of the eagle. His hand moved upward to gently stroke Draco's cheek and his mouth moved to envelope the parted lips of his roommate in a searing kiss. The closeness between them, he realized, was something he had never had before…something he had desired, for a very long time.

After relishing the unique chemistry that seemed to bind him to the Slytherin for a long while, Harry's hand finally began to drift downward, caressing the moist, warm skin beneath his fingers. He eased from their kiss and his body followed his hand until he was once again positioned between Draco's thighs. Harry's desire to be close to Draco, to connect their bodies, had never been greater. He coated his arousal with oil and then his fingers as well. He then moved his hand lightly between Draco's legs and slipped a finger into the warm crevice to find the opening, gently circling, teasing and probing it.

Draco gasped lightly and arched his body at the touch and the Gryffindor, once again riding along the peak of passion, had to stop himself from reacting immediately. However it was not long before he found himself replacing his finger with his arousal; he pressed Draco's legs upward and then gently entered the warm body beneath him. Harry groaned at the feel of the tight muscles closing about his head and he immediately began thrusting forward.

There was little pain associated with Harry's entry this time and Draco arched against Harry's movements, enjoying the feeling of Harry moving into his body. He kept his eyes glued to the Gryffindor's face, taking pleasure in watching the expressions of delight pass across his features.

The ambiance of fervor about them and the feeling of closeness between them seemed to amplify by the moment. Harry allowed his torso to fall forward and began passionately kissing Draco's neck as he continued thrusting forward. He felt Draco's body relax beneath his and then the pressure of the Slytherin's hips as he began moving against the rhythm of his motion.

Draco began uttering soft gasps to accompany Harry's thrusts, clearly receiving as much pleasure as the Gryffindor was from their love making. By the time Harry had fully penetrated the Slytherin, his own continuous moans were mixing with his roommate's small sounds.

Harry was sweating and fevered and he began showering Draco's face with kisses and gasping words of pleasure as his passion rose. He moved faster and harder as time wore on, his ardor building incredibly fast. When climax came upon him, he groaned loudly, thrusting forward determinedly as an explosive orgasm rocked through him. Harry uttered a series of guttural moans that culminated when his seed passed into his lover's body and moments later he fell forward, exhausted and completely sated.

Harry lay breathing deeply, his body hot and moist and his fingers gripping Draco's shoulders. He felt Draco's arms close about his back, pulling their bodies tightly together and he allowed himself to relax in the hold. There was nothing, he thought, that could compare to the beauty of making love to a person you loved dearly. He had an overwhelming desire to express his love for the Slytherin, but he channeled his verbal expression into a loving, breathy salute against Draco's neck.

It was sometime later before Harry finally eased himself from Draco's body and lay beside him, locking their bodies together once more with his arms and legs. Draco's arm tightened about Harry's neck and he pushed his chin against the Gryffindor's forehead.

'Draco' Harry whispered softly after a few moments.

'Umm?' Draco said rather dreamily.

'You are wonderful, that was just beautiful.'

Draco gave a breathless laugh and began pushing his fingers lightly through Harry's hair, 'I was just thinking the same thing about you and about what we did' he twisted his head down and kissed Harry's forehead.

They relaxed in one another's arms after that in silence, but before sleep claimed their souls in its tranquil grip, Draco felt a concept coming forcefully from his raven.

'Close, warm, happy.'

Draco re-tightened his embrace about Harry before sending his conceptual reply, 'close, warm, blissful.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Blaise remained lying together for nearly an hour on the motel bed. Hermione drifted in and out of sleep, excited at the affection Blaise had shown her and was continuing to show her. He was asleep, but his arms were still wrapped loosely about her and his legs were intertwined with hers.

Blaise awoke with a start and met Hermione's eyes. His too-beautiful face relaxed into a sensual smile and his eyes began to twinkle. 'We have to get up Violet' he said softly.

Hermione felt a wave of warmth swim through her heart when he had called her Violet; the pitch and tone of his voice making it sound like the most beautiful word she had ever heard.

Blaise leaned in and kissed her forehead gently, 'I have to send an owl to Snape. Perhaps we can have dinner in Hogsmeade.'

Hermione nodded and started to rise, but felt the pressure of Blaise's hands on her arms. He pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly on the lips before allowing her to rise.

Hermione was charmed by him, completely enchanted. She smiled happily before detangling herself from his hold and rising. She felt a burgeoning trust for Blaise despite the fact that none of the mystery about him had been cleared up…and he had yet to make his feelings for her known – at least verbally.

The couple dressed and Hermione set her hair to blond once more. She noted Blaise regarding her with fondness in his eyes from time to time and it further warmed her heart toward the Slytherin. It also further subdued the nagging doubts still dancing about her mind.

The couple left immediately after dressing and carefully made their way to the edge of the town where they apparated to the forest surrounding Hogsmeade. When they arrived in the small town, they found it uncommonly empty. There were generally a number of wizards about, carrying out late shopping and dining. They went directly to the post office and Blaise quickly wrote out a list and sent it off to Snape via owl. While there, the woman caring for the post's owls told them that there was a major production of the Wizard Ballet taking place and many people had gone to see it, rendering Hogsmeade rather barren of wizards.

Blaise and Hermione began walking toward a restaurant they often frequented, and Hermione was a little surprised to find Blaise reaching for her hand and closing it warmly within his. The main street was more or less deserted and there was really no one about to note their supposed relationship.

They reached the end of a block and were about to cross the street when suddenly a man appeared before them. He had slid from beside one of the buildings and took them quite unawares.

The man's wand was drawn as he approached and he immediately pointed it at Blaise and issued a curse.

Hermione hadn't time to do more than move a hand toward the pocket of her robe before the red light of the curse shot out. She felt herself shoved roughly toward the ground and involuntarily let out a small yelp.

Blaise had been in such situations numerous times; he was _always_ ready for them. He hadn't had time to pull his wand, but he'd seen the wand of their attacker and immediately shoved Hermione to the ground, pushing himself sideways at the same time. The curse flew between them and Blaise, during his sideways leap had drawn his own wand.

The man was on his way to sending a second curse when Blaise's curse hit him. The man cried out loudly and fell backwards onto the ground.

'Hurry!' cried Blaise, holding his arm down to Hermione to help her up.

Hermione jumped to her feet, allowing Blaise to help her and began to run with him toward the end of the road and into the forest. She looked back and saw that several wizards had popped their heads out of the stores along the road trying to discover the source of the yelling and scuffling.

'Quickly' Blaise said, pulling Hermione deeper into the forest. They hadn't gone far when he stopped suddenly and grabbed her arm more securely, 'I'm apparating us, hold on.'

Hermione gripped Blaise's arm tightly and a hot second later felt the cruel pull of apparation. When she alighted from the torturous compression, she found herself facing the rear door of the Burrows. Hermione was slightly disoriented; it had all happened so quickly, but not so fast that she had not recognized their attacker, it had been Earl Rogers.

Blaise was knocking on the rear door of the Weasley home and it was promptly opened by Lupin, wand in hand. When he saw them he moved aside and allowed them to enter.

'Is Snape here?' asked Blaise without preamble.

'Yes, he just received your owl and is reading the scroll in the meeting room.' Lupin looked worriedly from Blaise to Hermione, 'what's happened?'

'We were attacked' said Blaise, 'I need to speak to Snape at once, it is urgent.'

Lupin nodded briefly and turned to find the professor.

Snape came out quickly looking harassed, 'what's happened, Lupin said there was an attack.'

'Earl Rogers' said Blaise, 'he attacked us and failed. However, this attack was not like the one he tried before. I don't believe he was acting in response to the private matter between him and me. He was on orders I believe.'

Snape looked sharply at Blaise, 'on orders? The Believers?'

Blaise nodded, 'our last meeting didn't go as well as we had hoped and I think that perhaps they suspect that Hermione and I are not as faithful as we profess to be.'

Snape nodded, 'very well, you both stay here for now. I will talk to Molly.' He turned and left them standing in the kitchen alone.

Blaise looked at Hermione, 'I guess the slip you made at the meeting was too much for them, we only had a slim chance to begin with.'

Hermione nodded frowning.

Blaise narrowed his eyes, 'it's odd though, if they thought we were spies, they would have taken our lives at the meeting. Even if they only expected we were…it is unlike them to wait. Perhaps Armand had a hand in it, but I don't see how he could have. I have seen Lestrange take spies out in the middle of meetings before.'

Hermione's eyes grew wide.

'Well be safe here' he said reassuringly, then looking around added, 'if the house itself doesn't fall down on our heads.'

Hermione grimaced, 'they don't have a lot of money, Blaise. It is a comfortable home considering.'

Ginny came into the kitchen moments later, saving Blaise a response.

'Ginny!' cried Hermione, running to hug her friend.

'Hermione!' Ginny clasped her friend with excitement, 'how have you been?'

'I'm fine' Hermione said, releasing her friend.

Hermione turned to bring Blaise into the conversation, but he was gone. He could not have moved into the house, he would have had to of passed them; he had to of gone outside again. Hermione stood speaking to Ginny for a long while, catching up and discussing a bit of what each was doing for the Order. All the while Hermione's mind was dwelling on what Blaise might be doing outside. She finally told Ginny that she wished to find Blaise.

'He went outside when we started speaking' Ginny said helpfully.

Hermione nodded and walked into the rear yard of the Burrows. However, Blaise was no where to be found. She set off her Patronus, a means of messaging many members of the Order had used during the war to communicate. She watched her Patronus move off out of sight into the distance and in that moment realized that Blaise had…left. A small chill moved along her spine at the thought. If the Believers were in actuality seeking them, grave danger awaited them away from the Burrows.

Hermione was staring off into the distance, wondering where he could have gone when two people suddenly apparated into the yard. It was Ron and at his side, Susan Bones. Hermione turned quickly and marched back into the house, ignoring the fact that Ron had called out to her.

Hermione walked quickly to the meeting room once she was inside again and knocked on the door. When it was opened by a hassled looking Mr. Weasley, she demanded to speak to Snape immediately.

Snape came out looking equally bothered by her interruption.

'Blaise has left' she said shortly.

Snape's head jerked upward and his eyes bore into hers, 'left?'

Hermione's fear was increasing, 'I think he has apparated away…I don't know to where' she said worriedly.

Snape didn't calm her fears at all, 'he is likely going to get himself killed.' Snape frowned and shook his head, 'fine, I'll deal with it. You are not to leave the Burrows, Hermione.'

She nodded and watched him move back into the meeting room, shutting the door in her face.

Hermione's heart was pounding; she was extremely frightened for Blaise and when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around rapidly, hope rising in her heart only to fall again as she found herself staring into Ron's bright, blue eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs at the Burrows, another interesting scene was taking place. Upon notifying Snape that Blaise and Hermione had wanted to speak with him, Snape had adjourned the meeting that had been going on. Tonks had immediately asked Lupin to join her for a moment to speak in private. She had led him to Ginny's bedroom and closed the door behind them. She faced him and immediately began speaking and her words sent a chill through Remus' heart. He stood in the middle of the room staring at her, his eyes filled with unhappiness.

'There is a full moon tomorrow night, Tonks' Lupin said in a tired voice.

'I know full well what stage the moon will be in tomorrow' she responded sharply.

'I know I promised we could talk, but we can't do it tomorrow night. We'll have to do it another time. I am not sure it is wise in any case, I've repeatedly told you that-'

Tonks crossed her arms over her chest and interrupted him, 'I want to do it tomorrow precisely because there is a full moon. If there is any way to knock out one of your excuses, I would say that would be it.'

Lupin lowered his eyes, 'it is far too dangerous, Tonks.'

'I don't start my next assignment for two days, and you naturally have tomorrow night off.'

Lupin scowled lightly, 'you are being purposely obtuse. It is dangerous independent of whether we have assignments or not. It is not Believers you will have to fear…it is me.'

'I don't fear you Remus…I fear you much less than you fear yourself.'

Lupin sighed and placing his hands in his pockets, he began pacing in a small circle before her. 'Has it ever dawned on you that it might cause me a little embarrassment for you to see me…like that?'

Tonks swung her head to look up at him and then narrowed her eyes, 'it caused you no embarrassment whatsoever in the past. Many people have seen you in wolf form.'

'I was young-'

'Remus' Tonks said quietly, 'I love you, every part of you…including the wolf in you. If I have to prove it to you the hard way, I will.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Remus asked worriedly.

Tonks moved forward quickly and placed her hands on his arms, 'keep denying me and you will see just how far I will go to prove it to you.'

Remus looked at Tonks warily; he had a mean idea of what was going through her mind. Her eyes were gleaming with emotion and she looked absolutely lovely to him. He had never wanted anything more before in his life and just like so many things he wanted, Tonks was completely off limits to him.

Remus felt her lips close against his and was taken completely unawares by the sudden action. She had moved quickly and the moment her lips touched his, she wrapped her arms about his neck. He felt helpless as he collected her into his arms and met her kiss with a passionate one of his own.

Their kiss was long and tender and when Lupin finally found the strength to pull back he stared down at Tonks in amazement. Her hair was bright pink instead of the mousey brown it had been for the last three years. Her natural ability as a Metamorphmagus had failed her during that time and she had had difficulties changing her appearance. However, Remus noted, it appeared as though her ability had returned full force.

He did not try to fool himself; he knew that finally receiving a taste of the passion she longed for had infused her with happiness and enabled her ability once more. It spoke of the depth of her love, something he could no longer deny or call childish. There certainly had been nothing childish about the kiss she had returned. He knew in that moment what she was fully capable of doing for the love she desired so much and it was something he had to ensure she did not do…at all costs.

'Alright' he said quietly, 'tomorrow we will go to the forest together for…a walk.'

Tonk's smile appeared…a smile full of love and warmth that arose from her soul; a smile that had not ridden across her features for over three years.

* * *


	31. Walks on the Wild Side

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N:** **Thank you guys for the notes, I really appreciate them!**

**Chapter 31:** **Walks on the Wild Side**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco had awoken fairly early despite their pleasurable exertions the evening before.

Harry awoke first and finding himself still tucked into Draco's arms, a light smile creased his features. He looked at the Slytherin and a million memories began fanning through his mind. He found himself chuckling as he allowed his thoughts to run a little wild. He tried to imagine what his roommate's reaction would have been if he could travel back in time and tell a sixteen year old Draco, in the midst of their frantic hex war in the bathroom during 6th term, that they would one day be lovers. His time travel image would likely have to evade the killing curse from the sixteen year old, hot headed Draco.

Harry's light laughter awoke Draco who smiled questioningly at his companion. Harry merely shook his head as if it was nonsense – which it was – and leaned in to give Draco a kiss. Draco's lips felt perfect beneath his and he felt a little quiver in his belly at the thought that those lips might not be available to him forever. He was still unsure exactly what level of attraction the Slytherin held for him, although it was becoming clearer to him that it had grown. It was impossible for Draco to make love with him as he had last night without feeling at least something similar to what he was feeling.

But beyond that, even if they did both discover…love…between them, what would happen when their names were cleared…when they left the Room of Requirement?

'You look terribly thoughtful' commented Draco.

Harry smiled and his eyes hooded a bit, 'just thinking about things.'

Draco lifted a finger to Harry's forehead and traced his scar with his index finger, 'good things I imagine if they are worth disturbing my sleep with laughter.'

Harry smiled grandly and related his time travel imaginings to his roommate. Draco burst out laughing and agreed that he would have certainly hexed Harry's time travel image if it broke such news to him back then.

'What a difference three years makes' Draco quipped.

Harry smiled and used his mouth to show Draco what he'd been missing out on for the last three years.

A bit later, the pair arose lazily from the bed, showered and set about the task of matching names in the Ministry book to those on the scroll once more. They finished the task after two hours and sat back with a list of names that was rather long.

'Well' commented Draco looking at their lists, 'I don't think this is going to be awfully helpful.' Draco was still glancing at the book.

Harry sighed and nodded. Well we know some of the names in the circle…I think they were important under Voldemort and perhaps still are with respect to the believers.

Draco nodded distractedly, a frown appearing on his features. 'Harry' he said suddenly, his voice emotional, 'listen to this, there are sections of Aurors within the Ministry and one such section is called the Select Group of Wizards. It is a group of 30 Aurors that was created specifically to fight against the forces of Voldemort.' He looked up at Harry with excitement in his eyes.

Harry's eyes were a bit wide and questioning.

'Select Group of Wizards, Harry, SGW, look at the scroll' he pointed, 'A23SGW, I bet that indicates this group and perhaps 23 of them were connected to Voldemort.'

Harry looked at the scroll, 'I'll bet you're right!' he said, his tone matching Draco's for excitement.

Draco nodded, 'and if we can find out who they were, we can probably find some who still have ties with the believers.'

'They aren't listed in the book?' Harry leaned over the book again.

'Well not there, perhaps they are…somewhere.'

The two spent a good amount of time looking for the names of those in the group to no avail.

'Well, there has to be a list somewhere' said Harry slowly, 'perhaps at the ministry…in the Aurors' offices.'

Draco looked up warily at his roommate, fearing Harry's next sentence.

'We should go there and see what we can find out. They may have books or records we can get a hold of, Draco.'

Draco nodded his fear confirmed…Harry was relentless. He had absolutely no desire to snoop about the Ministry…that would be very dangerous, even in polyjuice potion form with essence potion flowing through their veins. 'How do you propose we worm our way into the Aurors offices?' he asked wearily.

Harry smiled a little wickedly, 'we will simply say that we have information that we wish to give the head of office about the escapees. If they ask what, we will claim to have spotted them.'

'You are mad' Draco declared giving his roommate a look that reinforced his words.

'It's perfect.' Harry said excitedly, 'we can check out the office while we are there and then instead of leaving, we can remain inside of the Ministry and go back when the office is more or less deserted under some pretense…we will leave something there, perhaps a coat or something and nab the records.'

'And nab the records, just like that. "Oh I left my coat, I'll just take it, and these records besides", have you lost all reason, Harry?'

Harry laughed, 'no, not like that. We will have to set a plan while we wait for the office to clear out, but we need to see it first so we can determine how to go about it.'

'I think it is a crazy plan…even if we are not caught, we could be detained.'

'On what pretext could they hold us? People go there all of the time to make sighting claims, only we will insist on seeing the head Auror, I want to see inside of his office, I am certain that is where the records are kept. I have a feeling that with the right records we will be able to determine all of the initials, not just those of the 23 Aurors.'

Draco shook his head a little, 'it is very risky. We could be caught stealing the records.'

Harry's eyes were sparkling, 'it is a little risky' he agreed, 'but if we are careful, I don't think we will be caught. If it is too dangerous, we'll just leave and make alternate plans.' He stood up and began walking toward the rear of the room.

Draco's eyes opened in surprise, 'when were you thinking of doing this?'

'Now' Harry replied carelessly over his shoulder.

Draco's forehead began to break out in a small sweat as he watched his roommate's back disappearing up the staircase.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's expression immediately became scornful when she found herself looking into Ron's eyes.

Ron looked at her questioningly, his eyes searching her face, 'can we talk, Hermione?' his voice did not carry the uncertainty that was in his eyes, but there was wariness in his tone.

'I really don't have anything to say to you, Ron.' Hermione answered curtly and made to leave.

Ron placed a firm hand on her arm, 'I don't' know what has happened, but it is clear that you are angry with me for some reason.'

Hermione didn't respond, she merely gave him a dead pan stare and fumed inwardly. How, she wondered, could Ron look at her with such innocence written across his face? Did he really think he could go along pulling the wool over her eyes?

'Come with me upstairs?' Ron asked, 'please' he added when her rather hard stare did not falter.

Hermione decided that confronting him was perhaps not a bad idea. There was still fear working in her heart and that combined with the fact that Blaise had left without saying anything to her…and might be killed…left her full of both angst and anger. She nodded briefly at Ron.

Ron led her upstairs to his bedroom and closed the door behind them. He turned to her with a concerned look in his eyes, 'what is it, Hermione?'

'What is what?'

Hermione looked away from Ron at the contents of the room. Several cots had been placed on the floor, presumably for the Order members working to clear Harry's name that remained overnight. Fresh white curtains had been placed over the windows and a fluffy white matching rug laid snuggly between the bed and one of the cots.

Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair, 'the last time we spoke properly, we stood declaring our feelings for one another and the very next time I saw you, you acted as if I were a stranger.'

'You are a stranger, Ron' Hermione said violently, whipping her head around to face him, 'I don't know if you think I am stupid or what. Did you think I would not find out?'

Ron frowned looking at her flushed cheeks, 'find out what?'

Hermione narrowed her eyes, 'about you and Susan Bones.'

Ron's flush put Hermione's to shame, 'me…and…Susan Bones?' he said hesitantly.

Hermione took his flushed appearance as confirmation of his infidelity and his hesitant tone as assurance that he indeed thought she would not find out about his affair. 'I know all about you and Susan and frankly I don't know why you simply did not tell me…or did you plan to see us both?'

'See you both? Hermione what are you talking about?' Ron's frown had not disappeared, but his tone sounded truly baffled.

Hermione searched his features for a moment and felt herself suddenly questioning her beliefs. Then she recalled seeing him arrive not once, but twice, at the Burrows with Susan in tow. 'Ron, I don't have time for games. I know that you are seeing Susan and at this point I couldn't care less. I am merely upset that you didn't tell me instead of leading me to believe that you wanted to be with me.'

Ron shook his head, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, 'Hermione, Susan and I are merely friends. We talk, that's all, just talk. I was being completely honest with you when I told you that I wanted to be with you. You know I have always wanted to be with you.'

Disbelief ruled Hermione's features, 'do you tell Susan how much you love me in between snogs?' she asked nastily.

'In between…Hermione what are you talking about? I've never snogged Susan in my life.' Ron's face was the essence of honest innocence.

Hermione's eyes flared with anger; 'don't lie to me, Ron. The two of you were seen together.'

'Seen together? Where? By whom?' Ron's tone was incredulous and his still flushed face looked completely bewildered.

Hermione knew Ron very well and his expressions and attitude gave her pause once more. She could tell when he was lying and he didn't appear to be doing so now. However, he had never had to lie to her about something as important. Her voice was less heated, but still infused with accusation, 'perhaps you recall being in the stairwell with Susan at the Ministry?'

Confusion pushed the bewilderment from his face, 'in the-' Ron cut himself off, a look of realization crossing his features for a moment before his face fell and he sighed. 'Blaise.'

'I told you not to lie, Ron; lies have a way of revealing themselves as such at the most inopportune moments.'

Ron met Hermione's eyes, his open and frank, 'I wasn't lying, Hermione. We were not snogging in the stairwell, we were talking and Blaise came upon us quite unawares – he obviously makes a habit of slinking along staircases – and we were startled and jumped. But we hadn't been snogging, merely talking.'

'Talking in the stairwell at the Ministry? Do you think that sounds believable?'

Ron met Hermione's eyes, 'I swear we were not snogging, Hermione. We were merely talking there so that we would not be overheard speaking. We were talking about the Order.'

'Why? You two are not on an assignment together.'

'No we are not, but we have become good friends and we were merely speaking to one another in private.'

Hermione sighed and shook her head, 'whatever Ron' Hermione said dismissively, 'I don't-'

'Hermione' Ron said interrupting her, 'I don't have any reason to lie, if I liked Susan Bones I would tell you I did. We have been friends too long for me to lie to you about something so important. You know I am not the kind of person that would see two people at once. I wouldn't do that to you…what has gotten into you?'

Ron had a point; he wasn't the type to do such a thing, it was completely unlike him. She grudgingly admitted to herself that it was quite possible Blaise had been mistaken; she too might have assumed the couple had been snogging if she'd witnessed their startled reaction.

Hermione's body sagged a little and she regarded Ron a little sadly. He was right about something else too, something _had_ gotten into her…into her heart and Ron's fidelity was no longer as important to her as it had been the day Blaise had told her about him and Susan.

'You are right. I am sorry, Ron' she said in a small voice.

Ron smiled and shook his head, 'it was like you forgot who I was for a moment or something.'

Hermione nodded slowly.

Ron moved toward her, but Hermione turned away, 'I – I think we should wait, Ron.'

'Wait?'

'I don't think it is a good time for us to be together…not right now.'

Ron frowned, 'what's going on, Hermione?'

'Nothing, I just don't think that with our having to be separated and on our assignments and everything that we should try to start anything between us right now.'

Ron narrowed his eyes and stared at her back for a few moments in silence, 'its Blaise isn't it?'

Hermione's shoulder's sagged a bit more, 'I just don't want to start anything right now.'

'At least not with me you don't' Ron said angrily.

Hermione heard the door open behind her and turned to see Ron stepping through the doorway and slamming it closed behind him.

Hermione closed her eyes and pressed her hands to her face. Everything was terribly mixed up in her mind. She loved Ron, she had always loved him and yet, that love didn't compare to the strong feelings that had grown inside of her for Blaise. She was entirely drawn to the tall, handsome, charming, mysterious Blaise and thoughts of him left Ron standing in the shadows of her mind.

Yet she was too intelligent not to realize that her feelings for Blaise may very well be based on a fallacy…on a Blaise she had built up in her mind that was naught more but a figment of her imagination; whereas Ron she knew inside out; he left nothing to the imagination, perhaps, she thought, that was the problem.

Hermione skipped dinner and went right to Ginny's room where she was to share a bed. She fell into it and feigned sleep when her roommate arrived. She didn't want to talk, her mind and her heart were in turmoil and there was a deep fear growing within her for Blaise's safety. She had hoped he would return, but there had been no sign of him.

Ginny came and it was not long before slumber claimed her red-headed friend. However, Hermione couldn't sleep at all; her mind was troubled and she couldn't cast out the wave of impending doom that continually washed through her. She began to grow angry with Blaise for leaving so abruptly and not telling her where he was going…and for putting himself in danger. A fleeting image of Blaise lying on the ground somewhere flittered through her mind and she shoved it quickly away. He wasn't dead…he was too brilliant to put himself in danger, she told herself, but her heart began to race nonetheless.

Suddenly she heard a light, but furious tapping on the bedroom window. She sat up at the same time Ginny did and her eyes flew toward the sound. Ginny hopped from her bed immediately and drew the curtain back only to find an owl madly attempting to bully its way through the glass pane. Ginny quickly opened the window and the bird flew in, landing on Hermione's bed.

Hermione quickly untied the small envelope the bird offered and in the next second, the owl flew quickly away, through the window and into the night.

'What is it?' asked Ginny, light strains of sleep still running through her voice.

'I don't know it just has my name on the front.' She quickly opened the envelope and jumped a little as a flower fell into her lap. She quickly reached down and picked up the soft-pedaled bloom, its light purple coloring glorious in the light of the moon shining through the window. It was a small yet lovely violet.

Hermione couldn't stop the smile that swelled across her lips at the sight. She brought the flower to her nose and closed her eyes.

'A flower?' Ginny's voice was incredulous, 'who is it from?'

Hermione opened her eyes and regarded her friend, dropping her hand containing the flower into her lap. 'An old friend, isn't it beautiful?'

Ginny frowned, 'well yes, but who is it from?'

'Just someone I met in France. I have received them before – many times during the war' she invented, 'it is merely a gift to remind me that beauty exists in the world.'

Ginny tentatively made her way back to bed, 'oh, that's nice' she said. However her tone implied that she would need a little more information before she meant it.

Hermione said nothing though; she knew Blaise had sent her the flower and had chosen a violet so that she would know it was from him. He wanted to let her know that he was alright. The thought sent a surge of happiness through her. He wouldn't bother to do such a thing if he didn't have some regard for her…he knew she would be worrying.

She stretched out on her bed once more and turned her back to her roommate so that she could continue to smell the beautiful fragrance of the violet in private. The fear she had been feeling faded, a lovely tranquility washing over her, and she suddenly found herself able to answer to the warm call of slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Harry and Draco's surprise, when they drank the polyjuice potion, Harry's new form was that of a young woman. She had auburn hair, startling blue eyes and a small slightly tilted nose within a delightfully pretty, heart-shaped face.

Draco began laughing at the sight of his roommate's new form and Harry ran at once to the mirror.

'Oh god' he said turning to look at his roommate. Draco was a rather debonair looking dark-haired male and his dark green eyes were full of laughter.

'You look cute' Draco teased laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco smiled wickedly, 'just don't expect me to kiss you…I'm gay now.'

The pair both laughed a little wildly at the statement before sobering enough to take the essence potion. Once they had taken heavy dosages of each, they moved immediately to retrieve the Portkey.

'This gives me an idea' said Harry, 'I can carry a handbag and we can put the records we collect inside of it.'

'Great, except that we don't have a handbag' Draco said wryly.

'Well maybe we will have to borrow one from a store in Hogsmeade before we apparate to the Parkland.'

Draco frowned, 'we may not have time for that.'

'We have about four hours; that is plenty of time.'

Draco nodded a little nervously.

Harry prepared the Portkey and the two touched it at the same moment. In the next second they were whirling from the Room of Requirement.

Harry's Portus spell directed them to a remote part of the forest lying just outside of Hogsmeade. The pair attempted to land on their feet, however, they found themselves falling heavily into a heap on the ground.

It took only seconds for them to realize that the cause of their fall was an individual with whom they had collided as they landed. The man yelped as he fell backward and their Portkey struck him on the shoulder.

Harry and Draco rose quickly as did the individual that had crashed with them to the ground and to their surprise they were forcefully shoved, one after the other, immediately to the ground again. The man jumped quickly between them with his wand drawn and aimed at their heads.

They lay on the ground of the forest staring in astonishment at the individual's grimly set face and deadly eyes.

'Who are you and what are you doing here?' demanded the man.

Harry said nothing only continued to stare with a bit of wonder, but Draco began speaking at once.

'Blaise' he said, using his natural voice.

Blaise's head jerked a little to stare at Draco's polyjuice potion form with wariness in his eyes, his wand still at the ready.

'It is me, Draco, I am on polyjuice.' Draco made a sign with his hand and saw his friend's eyes widen in amazement.

'Draco?'

'Yes, it's me.'

Blaise's eyes flashed to Harry's girl form.

'That's Harry' Draco said smiling a little.

Blaise slowly lowered his wand and then offered a hand to the still seated Draco.

Draco allowed him to help him rise and saw that Harry was rising beside him.

'What in God's name are the two of you doing here?' Blaise's voice sounded reprimanding and shocked all at once.

Harry looked a warning at Draco, but to his dismay, Draco was already speaking.

'We have decided to help ourselves out a little with the clearing of our names. It didn't suit Har…us to sit in the Room of Requirement waiting forever.'

Blaise's lips curved into a small smile, 'my god, does Snape know?'

'Of course not' Draco said nonchalantly.

Blaise shook his head slowly, looking from Draco to Harry and back again, 'what exactly are you doing?'

'We are going into Hogsmeade' Harry said quickly.

A moue of amusement moved through Blaise's expression and Harry figured it was hearing his voice coming from the female polyjuice form.

'Hogsmeade? Why?'

'Actually' said Draco, once again ignoring Harry's warning stare, 'we are merely stopping by Hogsmeade. We are planning to go to the Ministry…we need certain records that we think will help us.' Draco began wiping the dust from his pants, 'we found a document, Blaise' the Slytherin's voice became animated, 'it lists the initials of certain Ministry officials that are linked to Voldemort. We figure if we can determine who the initials belong to, we can provide the names to Snape and perhaps accelerate his plan a bit…although we are not sure what he is doing exactly.'

Blaise smiled at Draco, 'that is exactly what we are doing on your behalf…except we don't have a list; we have been infiltrating the Believer's to obtain names.'

Harry was ready to murder his roommate, he didn't trust Blaise and he certainly didn't want Zabini to have knowledge of their plans.

Draco pursed his lips for a moment, 'well we figured out some of the initials, but we need more information to discover the others. I think with this list, we will have all of those associated with the Ministry that were working for Voldemort and more importantly, if some of them were among the wizards that were killed when we were arrested, it would prove they were indeed death eaters and not reformed.'

'You mean the death eaters you two killed?'

Draco nodded frowning a little.

Blaise returned his frown, 'it is dangerous for you two to be running around…even in your polyjuice forms. The Auror's can detect your presence even with the polyjuice.'

'We are also on change of essence potion.'

'Ah' Blaise responded, he narrowed his eyes at his friend, 'we are making great progress, we have a lot of names already. However, your list might include those we need in order to bring the whole group down. I have been infiltrating the Believers for quite some time…it is possible I can match names to some of the initials if you show me the list.'

Draco turned to Harry, 'you know Harry that is a very good idea; I think we should have him look at it before we go to the Ministry, it could even save us time. He might be able to verify those names we figured out and give us others.'

Harry looked warily at Blaise.

'I trust him with my life, Harry' Draco said slowly.

Harry stared at his roommate for a few moments recalling all Draco had told him about his past friendship with Blaise and also recalling the assistance Blaise had given them during their last escape from Azkaban.

Blaise looked around, 'listen, either way, we have to get out of here, it is not safe here now.'

Draco looked at his friend, 'what's going on?'

'The Believers have lost some of their faith in me…I am pretty much a sitting duck if I stay still for very long.'

Draco frowned, 'how did that happen?'

'Let's move to a safer place and I will tell you about it.'

Harry had made up his mind to trust Blaise; he could feel the trust flowing between Draco and Blaise and that together with his previous contemplations made his mind up. 'Let's go back to the Room of Requirement. We won't be disturbed there.'

Draco looked at his roommate.

Harry looked a little stressed, 'Blaise will have to enter normally; he can't arrive in the room with us using the Portkey.' Harry looked at Blaise 'you can get to Hogwarts and inside without a problem right?'

Blaise shrugged, 'at this moment I am not sure where I can safely go, but Hogwarts is as safe as anywhere else. I shouldn't have a problem getting inside.'

'Good' said Harry, 'then go to the seventh floor to the wall before the Room of Requirement and I will come out to get you. Be there in half an hour exactly…if you aren't I can't wait for you. Do you know where it is located?'

Blaise nodded and without another word strode off toward the campus.

Draco looked extremely worried as he watched Harry kneel before the shoe casting a Portus spell upon it. The Gryffindor looked up when it was glowing blue and vibrating a little.

'Let's go.'

Draco knelt beside Harry and moments later the two went whirling from the forest.

When they arrived in the Room of Requirement, Harry turned to Draco.

'You are certain you can trust him?'

'With my life, Harry, I wasn't exaggerating' Draco said with a serious tone, 'I hope he doesn't run into trouble getting here.' The Slytherin's face cleared a little, 'of course he's been in far trickier situations in the past.'

Harry turned his startling blue eyes toward his roommate and nodded with understanding.

Draco bit his lip and then burst out laughing.

Harry frowned, 'what?'

'I can't get used to you as a woman' Draco gasped with mirth running through his tone.

Harry rolled his eyes and bent to pull the scroll they had found from under the sofa table where they had stored it together with the book on the Ministry. 'I wonder what Blaise was doing in that part of the forest.'

Draco shrugged as he sat down on the sofa next to his roommate, 'with Blaise one never knows the whens, whys, hows, or whats.'

Exactly a half an hour from when they left the forest, Harry took hold of the wand that Snape had given them and moved to the wall of the Room of Requirement. He caused a door to appear and quickly opened it. To his relief, Blaise stood alone at the threshold waiting. Zabini walked rapidly inside and Harry closed and sealed the door behind him.

Blaise paused upon entering the room and stood looking around, 'nice' he commented before making his way toward the salon area where Draco sat awaiting them on the sofa. Blaise sat in one of the salon chairs and Harry sat down on the sofa next to Draco facing him.

'Doesn't look like you two have been suffering' said Blaise, his eyes roaming the room.

Draco smiled, 'it isn't home, but it is quite nice and upstairs we have a full exercise and pool area.'

Blaise laughed shaking his head a bit at Draco, 'something tells me you were responsible for creating this little lap of luxury.'

Draco's smile grew.

'It's amazing really' Blaise said quietly, 'I didn't know the room was capable of providing such grandeur.'

'It is extraordinary what the room is capable of' agreed Draco. He watched Blaise's eyes fall upon and remain locked to their large bed in the back of the room.

'So the initials' said Draco quickly, 'here they are' he handed the scroll they had found to Blaise.

Blaise took the paper and looked at it for quite some time.

'We think FM is Frederick Malfoy, TL is Turbin Lestrange and RS, Rufus Scrimgeour' said Harry.

'You are right about the first two' said Blaise, 'they were both connected to the ministry and to the Death eaters…and now the Believers, in fact, they are second and third in command. I don't know about Scrimgeour.'

'We are not sure about the names at outside of the circle or the other initials inside' added Draco.

Blaise began reading, 'TB, that would be Thomas Bletchley and JH, Jeremy Higgs. CC is Chin Lin Chang, his whole family is tied to the believers. KL is Kenneth Lestrange, Turbin's brother' he looked at Draco, 'you should have realized that.'

Draco nodded slowly, 'Kenneth, of course. I had forgotten about him. He has always kept a low profile, but he does do work for the Ministry.'

'GP is Grant Parkinson I believe.'

'Pansy's father?' Draco looked surprised.

Blaise nodded, 'he was another very circumspect death eater and now a similarly low profile Believer. He's been working at the Ministry for years.'

'I never would have suspected Mr. Parkinson' Draco's voice held a little awe, 'he was always full of anti dark arts chatter.'

'Yes well, he was a fairly shameless liar and braggart like his daughter, it didn't surprise me in the least when I found out.' Blaise looked at the list again, 'I don't recognize the others, although I would imagine the M in the circle is for Master. It heads the other names and it was common for the death eaters to list Voldemort as first in line – the Believers do so even today in their communications.'

'Of course, I had forgotten about that!' Draco said excitedly.

'Right' said Blaise frowning over the scroll, 'Snape could probably identify more of these initials, why don't you show it to him?'

'He'd give us hell if he found out we were out of the room' Harry responded putting his quill down, he'd noted the information Blaise had given them, 'and that would spell the end of our efforts…I am certain he would not only demand we stay cooped up in here, but find a way to ensure we did.'

'Well, I could take it to him and tell him I found it' Blaise offered.

'That would entail your telling him where you found it' Draco said wryly.

'Where did you find it?'

Draco briefly explained the circumstances surrounding their discovery of the documents existence and their retrieving it, leaving out the small detail of their being Animagi.

Blaise looked impressed, 'that was an excellent deduction, Harry, the PM's office. One day you two will have to tell me the fine details of how you managed that. But you are right, I couldn't very well tell Snape I had been there…we'd have to come up with something else.'

'I still think' Harry said slowly, 'that it would be good to get a hold of the records in the office of the Ministry before going to Snape with all of this. See the A23SWG listing, Blaise?'

Blaise nodded.

'Well we think that is the Select Wizard Group of Aurors, a group created especially to fight against Voldemort and we think it means that 23 of them were connected with him. If we discover who they were, we might make some headway into the Aurors still working with the Believers and many of them may have been among those who we…killed…unless Snape knows who they are already.'

'No, he doesn't know them all.' Blaise looked at the list again, 'I agree, getting a hold of the records might be helpful at this point. The names of the guilty Aurors would be good, but what we really need to know is the name of the first in command for Snape to move forward. It is possible that this person AB who is in the circle is our man, if he is still alive that is. He was among those specially designated here.'

Harry nodded, but we need recent records to help us figure out who it is, we found six AB's listed in the roster of Ministry officials and workers.'

'It's probably an official rather than a mere worker' Blaise conjectured.

'Well that still leaves four' said Harry looking at his list, 'I think that we can narrow that down even more if we have a look at the current records and see who among them is still alive and what their status is.'

Blaise nodded slowly, 'I could try to get the records.'

Draco sighed, 'it sounds to me as if it would be just as unsafe for you to go to the ministry as it would be for us at this point. What happened with you and the Believers, Blaise? You were always excellent at duping them in the past.'

'Well Snape gave me an assistant and the Believers lacked trust in our combined efforts.'

'Ah' Draco replied, 'I didn't think you would have mucked it up on your own. But still, it would be dangerous for you to go to the Ministry now.'

Blaise nodded, 'true, but unlike the two of you, I would not get Azkaban for merely being discovered there.'

'No, but if someone connected to the Believers saw you there, they wouldn't hesitate to get rid of you.'

'I agree' said Harry, 'I think it is safer for us to go in our polyjuice forms with the essence potion rather than you going.'

Blaise nodded slowly, 'just don't do anything stupid like getting caught.'

'Now that is a novel idea' responded Harry his tone heavily laced with sarcasm.

Blaise stood up, 'I can't stay long; I have to take care of a few things today.'

Draco looked up worriedly, 'Blaise, you probably should not be roaming the streets right now. You should see Snape.'

'I've seen Snape; he seems to feel that I should sit at the Burrows.'

'Not a bad idea' Draco responded softly.

'I'd rather sleep in the forest than on a cot in a place where the roof might fall on my head at any moment. Too, there are things I must do.'

Harry's eyes were narrowed at Blaise, but he noted that Zabini wasn't looking at him; their visitor's eyes were trained on their bed.

Blaise suddenly sat down again and faced Draco, 'there is something else that has been bothering me. Snape has been intimating things to me…perhaps to others as well, I don't know.'

Draco raised his brows.

Blaise looked a little uncomfortable and spoke slowly, 'Snape said that you and…Harry have grown to be pretty close friends' his eyes moved once again to the large bed.

Draco didn't miss his inference, but he chose to ignore it, 'yes well in these close quarters we have the choice of being friends or being enemies and perhaps killing one another. We chose the former.'

Blaise frowned, 'that is not what Snape meant.'

Draco flushed and watched his friend's expression change from quizzing to astonishment.

'It's true then' Blaise said slowly looking from the unrecognizable person before him that was his greatest friend to the woman seated beside him.

'What's true?' said Draco hoping they might avoid what he knew was coming.

'You have become a pouf.'

Draco's expression hardened and his eyes hooded. He stared at Blaise without saying a word.

Blaise sighed, 'that would explain the one bed…I didn't believe it when Snape told me.'

'Really I don't think it is any of your business either way, Blaise. It shouldn't make one bit of difference to you' Draco's voice was cold and arrogant.

Blaise stood up and began pacing, 'it is just difficult to swallow that you and Harry…' He shook his head quickly as if he might jerk his brain around to believing what he was hearing.

The prevailing silence was uncomfortable, at least for Draco and Harry. Blaise however wore a frown and seemed to be in deep contemplation.

'Look Draco' Blaise said finally, facing his friend, 'if you are a pouf it is ok with me, what can I say. You have fallen in love with Harry and you're a pouf.'

Draco didn't look very happy at all, in fact, he looked angry.

Blaise looked quickly at Harry and then back toward Draco, but he was not really looking at Draco directly, he seemed very preoccupied. 'Is that why Harry is a polyjuice girl? I mean I realize you needed the potion to go out, but do you have the potion in the first place because that is that something the two of you do…one of you dresses up and plays the girl?' Blaise was staring above Draco's head; he looked as if he were considering the idea and it was rather abhorrent to him.

Draco looked like he was going to grab his wand and start hexing at any moment, 'no we don't bloody dress up; damn you! We don't have a choice of the person we will become with the polyjuice potion we use and we only use it when we go out.'

Blaise seemed oblivious to his friend's aggressive anger, 'oh' he replied sounding a little relieved. He began pacing again, 'I don't judge you, Draco, first because no matter what you do, I would always count you as a brother, but also because as it turns out…I have just as big a secret and far more horrendous.'

Draco and Harry both whipped their heads up to follow the pacing Blaise's moving form.

Blaise sighed heavily and stopped walking. He faced Draco, his face set in a heavy scowl, 'you and Harry falling in love…well that is just damn odd as hell' he looked down.

Harry looked quickly at Draco who looked just as quickly at him in the same moment, both sets of eyes were quite emotion filled, but their heads flew back to Blaise as he began speaking again.

'But not half as odd as what has happened to me. I don't know how the hell it happened, but I've fallen in love with a damn Mudblood.'

Harry looked affronted, but Draco's response was more pronounced; he was gaping at Blaise like he'd died and returned as a ghost.

Draco knew his friend very well and what he had just heard defied reason.

'The fact of the matter is, I can understand you being in love with a half-blood' said Blaise, completely unconscious of the full effect his words word having, 'I mean there is magic in the blood and they have proven themselves, for better or for worse, to be top notch, incredible wizards, despite their faulty bloodline. I could completely understand and even accept my falling in love with a half-blood, but a Mudblood…even a highly intelligent and talented one…that is unconscionable.'

Harry was so outraged by Blaise's words, he was left quite speechless. Draco was not much less stunned, not because of the cant references to bloodlines which he was used to, but rather by his friend's admission.

'You are in love?' Draco said quietly.

Blaise ran a hand over his face, 'I know…it is unbelievable that I could fall in love at all, but completely impossible that I could allow myself to do so with a Mudblood. It is just that I…well the truth is I have never really been in love before. I – I have certainly been with dozens of women, but not one of them…I really didn't think it possible.'

'You are rather cold-hearted, perhaps you are imagining things.' Harry said nastily, still smarting from Blaise's comments about bloodlines and his references to their sexuality.

Blaise looked at Harry as if he had just realized he was in the room, 'god I wish you would change back' he said distractedly.

Harry grimaced, 'well the polyjuice won't wear off for another three hours, so I am afraid you are going to have to deal with it.'

'Who are you in love with, Blaise?' Draco asked quietly.

Blaise glanced at Harry for a moment then back to Draco, 'it doesn't really matter; I only told you so that you could understand I am dealing with something as repugnant as you are. So I understand how you feel about your…sexuality.'

'I don't find anything repugnant at all about my sexuality, Blaise. You are being an insensitive ass.' Draco's voice held strains of danger.

Blaise looked quickly toward Draco and met his eyes, 'god, you are right. I apologize, it…what you have with Harry is not repugnant for you two…or even to me, I just meant how the wizard world would look at it…much like how they will see my situation.'

'A very small number of ignorant wizards would see your situation as repugnant, Blaise. The wizard world at large might have a problem with Draco and me, but your little issue won't make a smidgeon of difference to most people at all. The problem as I see it is with that black hole residing in your head that you refer to as a brain.' Harry's tone was livid.

Blaise sighed and sat down on the salon chair once more, pressing a hand to his forehead, 'I deserved that. I'm sorry…I told you I don't judge either of you, I can accept your…relationship. I am just feeling completely disoriented at the moment.'

'Well orient yourself, because frankly-' Harry began.

'Blaise' Draco interrupted, 'Harry is right, bloodlines are meaningless when it comes to wizards.'

Blaise abruptly looked up at Draco with an expression that indicated he thought his friend had lost his mind.

Harry was still enraged, 'I really don't see your big problem. If you think yourself so superior, I doubt you are really in love with the girl in the first place.'

Blaise narrowed his eyes at Harry, 'I didn't say I was superior, we are talking faulty bloodlines.' He looked at Harry arrogantly and a little askance, 'Of course you wouldn't understand the difference.'

'You obviously can't see beyond the nose on your face' Harry's tone was derisive, 'you sound like all of the other Slytherins that go about mimicking one another with no solid reasoning to back up their words. One of my best friends, one of the most brilliant witches on the face of this earth was born to non wizard parents and there is absolutely nothing faulty about her bloodline; she is a far superior wizard to you.'

Draco looked at Harry's angry face and turned to Blaise, 'the faultiness spoken of in relation to non purebloods is tied to ability, Blaise, there is no other basis for it and Harry is right. Those without…wizard parentage…have proven themselves equal and at times more talented than half-bloods and purebloods' Draco glanced at Harry whose eyes seemed to be boring into him, 'not that they have to prove anything' he added hastily. 'Blaise, when I was working for the Order there were very few wizards that could match Hermione's abilities, she proved…that…she…' Draco broke off and stared at Blaise's suddenly emotional face, realization dawning on him at last, 'it's Hermione isn't it?'

Harry abruptly stood up and faced Blaise, 'it had better _not_ be Hermione; if you so much as touch her, you'll wish you were never born.'

Draco reached up and put a restraining hand on Harry's arm, pulling him back onto the sofa.

Blaise looked at Harry and his expression conveyed a better answer than words could have ever done.


	32. Voldemort's Demise: A Tale of Two Lovers

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N:** **Thank you guys for the notes, I really appreciate them! Our story likely has between five and seven more chapters according to the outline. That is just an estimate of course, but I believe it is more or less correct. ;) Jazz**

**Chapter 32: Voldemort's Demise: A Tale of Two Lovers**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ambiance in the room was heavily charged; Blaise was staring at Harry intensely after the Gryffindor had issued his threat that dire consequences would follow if the woman Blaise was in love with was Hermione.

However, Harry, after his initial burst of anger was calming; he was certain that Hermione would never return Blaise's interest, she was way to intelligent to fall for the idiot Slytherin, no matter how good looking he was. Besides, he thought, she was in love with Ron. The fool Zabini could be in love with his good friend all he liked; Hermione could take care of herself and there were many others who would rush in to protect her if needed.

Blaise saw some of the fire go out of Harry's eyes and misinterpreted it to mean that he was reconsidering the situation. Nonetheless, he had no intention of admitting anything to anyone, least of all Harry Potter. 'It isn't Hermione' Blaise muttered finally.

'It couldn't possibly be – not if the girl returns your regard' responded Harry smugly.

Blaise took a deep breath, beginning to understand the direction of Harry's train of thought, 'it is someone neither of you know.'

'Poor girl whoever she is' Harry remarked carelessly.

Blaise's patience came to an abrupt end; he rose quickly, intending to throttle the snide, polyjuice woman that was Harry. However, his bottom had risen only centimeters from the chair when he felt himself forcefully slammed back into his seat again. Blaise's eyes flashed toward Harry and locked with the startling blue eyes; he knew that he sat facing the greatest wizard of all time and that the Gryffindor had been responsible for forcing his bottom back into the chair.

Harry's returning gaze was nonchalant.

Draco looked quickly from Blaise to Harry and then back again, 'Blaise' he pleaded, 'please calm down.'

Blaise turned his lethal stare on Draco and their eyes met. After a few moments Blaise's body relaxed against his chair once more, but his eyes still sparked with fire.

Draco turned to Harry then, 'Harry do you mind if I speak with Blaise for a few moments alone?'

Harry stood up abruptly and moved to the kitchen area. He threw the cabinet doors open a little harshly and began pulling items from them.

Draco leaned forward and began speaking to Blaise in a low tone that would not reach Harry's ears.

'Blaise, it is important that you and Harry stay on good terms right now. We are going to need your help and if I am not mistaken you will need ours. Now is not the time to let third parties come between us.' Draco's tone, although low, was imploring.

Blaise sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He rubbed a hand over his face and then nodded rapidly.

Draco's expression grew serious, 'you and I have both stepped into situations we never could have foreseen happening, but relationships are really the least of our worries at this point. It will be bad enough dealing with it all once we get out of here and you are no longer in danger.'

Blaise looked to the kitchen at Harry and then looked at his friend again, his eyes softening, 'Potter was right about one thing, you two are going to have it rough when the wizard world finds out about your relationship.'

Draco inclined his head in resigned acquiescence.

Blaise shook his head a little, 'you know at first I didn't believe it possible that you and Harry…had a relationship, but later I thought that even if it were true it was of little importance. I figured that with all of the stress that you two were under and being alone together so much, you might have started messing around a bit and Snape found out about it. I assumed that if anything had happened between the two of you, it would be over when you got out of the captivity of this room and back to a normal life.'

Blaise's expression grew a little more intense, 'but I know you like the back of my hand Draco and the minute I intimated that I knew about the two of you, I could tell just by looking at you that it wasn't a fluke type thing. You are in love with him; you…you are gay.'

It was Draco's turn to take a deep breath. He said nothing however, and his eyes were unfathomable.

'How did it happen?' Blaise's tone lightened to something kinder.

Draco narrowed his eyes at his friend, 'I don't' know Blaise, how does it ever happen? How did you fall in love with Hermione?' Draco's low tone carried a heavy amount of irritation.

Blaise glanced quickly toward the kitchen, but Harry was not paying them any attention. He turned toward Draco again, shrugged then nodded, looking slightly sheepishly at Draco.

'I know you like the back of my hand as well my friend and I know that the Mudblood you referred to _is_ Hermione' declared Draco.

Blaise rubbed a hand along his face before meeting his friend's eyes again, 'yeah well let's keep that between you and I, shall we?' he glanced toward the kitchen again and then back at his friend, 'just so you know, it doesn't change anything between us for me; no matter what you do…with Potter.' A small moue of distaste crossed Blaise's face as if he were imagining exactly what Draco and Harry _did_ do.

'Your friendship means a lot to me, Blaise' Draco said softly, 'but I really don't give a shit what you think about me and Harry.'

Blaise nodded, 'I know that. There is no need for you to become arrogant with me again, I still think the world of you.'

Draco's face relaxed and something akin to gratitude began to shine from his eyes.

Blaise looked at his lap for a moment and then looked up again a wicked smile lighting his handsome features, 'so does this mean that you are going to start singing wizard show tunes?'

Draco leaned over the table and punched Blaise in the arm, quite hard, but there was a smile curving his lips. Blaise rubbed his slightly aching arm and broke into quiet laughter.

Harry returned then with two glasses of pumpkin juice and a bag of chips. He placed the glasses on the table before himself and Draco and looked evilly at Blaise.

Draco's gaze was pleading as he looked at Blaise and Blaise sighed and once again met the startling, blue eyes glaring at him.

'Look Potter' Blaise said, his tone conciliatory, 'I apologize if I offended you.'

Harry nodded curtly, but he didn't seem mollified.

Blaise glanced at Draco and then back to Harry again, 'we are all going to have to help one another from here on out and I don't want this to come between us. It is as you said, my personal problem that I have to deal with and since it really only concerns me, it shouldn't make any difference to our relations.'

Harry sat glaring at Blaise for a few moments during which a concept came flying at him from his roommate, 'loyal friend, devoted' and there was a heavy note of pleading about the concept.

Harry's face still looked a bit piqued; however he pushed his untouched glass of pumpkin juice in front of Blaise and offered him chips from the bag he held.

Blaise took the peace offering and ate a few of the chips, 'thanks' he said quietly, 'the truth is I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon.'

Draco immediately stood, 'well we can take care of that; we have all kinds of delicacies.' He moved to the kitchen area and began pulling food boxes from the cabinet.

'So what were you doing in that part of the forest when we…bumped into you, Blaise?' asked Draco from the kitchen.

'Actually I have been apparating there with…those I am assigned to work with on a regular basis. There is rarely any one in that part of the forest and I had hoped to stay there out of harms way while I made my plans.'

'Ah, we too selected that place in the forest as a landing point because it is generally deserted.' Draco returned to the table with a hot meal for Blaise and the conversation turned to obtaining the records they wanted from the Ministry while Blaise ate.

After eating, Blaise sat back in his chair while the conversation continued and after a short while Draco and Harry noticed that he'd fallen asleep.

'He likely didn't sleep at all last night' remarked Draco.

'Didn't he say he had things to do today? He was eager to leave earlier, perhaps we should wake him.'

'Let him sleep a while, whatever his appointment is, I am sure it can be delayed.'

Draco stood up and motioned for Harry to follow him. He led Harry upstairs to the weight room and sat down on one of the benches. Harry sat as well and looked expectantly at Draco.

'Blaise is like a brother to me, Harry. He wigged out a little when we confirmed that there was something going on between us, but he really has accepted our relationship. He may not like it, but he remains a loyal friend, something I was unsure he would be after finding out.'

Harry raised then lowered his eyebrows, but didn't speak.

'I think he might be able to help us…and I would like us to help him as well. Blaise is in a lot of danger right now, but sadly, he never takes danger very seriously.'

'I know that much' Harry said sourly, 'I was on the point of killing him during our conversation.'

Draco's lips curved into a smile and then he grew serious once more, 'you know what I found odd? He didn't react at all to the fact that you used your innate ability to knock him back into his seat earlier…did you notice? Neither of us held a wand at the time and it was evident that he knew you were responsible for doing it.'

Harry nodded slowly, 'well all of your friend's responses are completely abnormal if you ask me.'

Draco laughed lightly, 'I know, but we have to expect that type of response from our friends, Harry. No one is going to be happy when they find out about us.'

Harry's eyes widened with emotion for a moment and his voice sounded far away and very distracted when he next spoke, 'I understand that…it is just that he went about it…like a complete ass.'

'He is a complete ass' Draco said smiling and looking at Harry a little inquisitively, 'but he is also a loyal friend and there is a lot of love between us' Draco's eyes flashed at Harry, 'brotherly love' he added quickly.

Harry smiled slowly, and his next words made that smile very curious, 'I know' he said 'but all of his talk about bloodlines pissed me off.'

Draco's regard became extremely curious then, he didn't understand his roommate's reactions; his facial expressions did not seem to match his words at all. 'Blaise will come around eventually' he said slowly, still looking at the small smile playing about Harry's mouth, 'he is really a very intelligent bloke; it is just that he was…well we were all raised to believe it, Harry.'

Harry seemed to snap back into the present and his smile faded, 'I have no problem with our helping one another out. I won't let this get in between us.'

Draco looked at Harry warily and wondered how long it would be before Harry found out that it _was_ Hermione that Blaise had fallen for. All bets would be off once he came into that knowledge.

'Well anyway' Draco said, 'when Blaise wakes up, we can make a plan that will enable us to stay in contact with him if possible. That way if we need his help or…he needs ours, then we can all do something about it. I am worried about him, if the Believers are anything like the Death Eaters, which I assume they are, then he is going to be a walking target once he leaves here.'

Harry nodded, 'I'll give it some thought, I don't know how we could…actually wait, we can use the Protean Charm and use coins to communicate.'

'Good idea!' Draco looked pleased, 'let's go back down, I don't want him sneaking off before we make arrangements to stay in contact.'

Harry laughed shaking his head a little; underneath his irritation at Blaise, he was grateful to him for his grudging acceptance of their relationship. But that fact was not what had distracted him throughout the previous conversation.

A warm ball of happiness had begun growing within Harry's soul when Draco had said that they would have to expect a poor reaction from their friends in the future. That certainly sounded as if Draco saw a future for them once they left the Room of Requirement which meant more to him than anything else at the present. Blaise's stance on bloodlines, his reaction at confirming their relationship and the reactions their other friends upon finding out about their relationship seemed woefully unimportant all of the sudden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Harry sat quietly discussing their plan to visit the Ministry the following morning and creating the charmed coins. Nearly two hours had elapsed before Draco shook Blaise awake. Blaise jumped up quickly from his seat, knowing he was late for his meeting.

Draco quickly gave him the charmed coins and explained that they should stay in contact before allowing his friend to go.

Blaise accepted the coins and waited impatiently while Harry created the door for him to leave. He began quickly striding through the opening, but at the last moment he turned and gave Draco a hug, patting him rather harshly on the back.

Draco returned Blaise's show of warmth and told him to be careful. Harry had also clapped Blaise on the arm, a light happiness still flowing through him from Draco's earlier words. Blaise returned the clap and seconds later passed through the door.

Blaise walked quickly from the castle to the gate and then apparated to Armand and Leticia's home. He was to have met Armand at noon and it was already after one o'clock. He apparated directly into their rear yard to be safe and finding the rear glass doors open, he strode boldly into the house.

Armand raced into the salon where Blaise entered the house, his wand at the ready. His wards had warned him of an intruder; however, seeing Blaise he immediately replaced his wand. His expression remained anxious however, 'Blaise, thank god.'

Blaise nodded.

'Come on' Armand said turning quickly and leading his visitor down a rather long set of stairs. They entered Armand and Leticia's laboratory where the alchemists prepared potions for both public and private sale.

Armand closed the door and cast a spell upon it before turning to Blaise with an urgent expression. 'They are looking for you, Blaise; you and Hermione both.'

'I know.'

Armand looked at Blaise sharply, question in his eyes.

'Last night we were attacked in Hogsmeade.'

Armand nodded slowly, 'oh that yes. Is Hermione safe?'

Blaise nodded.

Armand sighed, 'well it was Cho Chang who pointed the finger at the two of you.'

Blaise's eyes widened a little and he regarded Armand.

'Cho was at another meeting that was held after you left yesterday and she told Frederick Malfoy that Hermione was still a member of the Order in good standing. She claimed that Hermione herself had admitted as much to her not realizing that Cho was a Believer. I knew that was a lie, but there was no way to prove it and of course, Hermione was already under suspicion.'

Blaise's eyes filled with anger for a fleeting moment, 'well it does not matter now.'

'No' agreed Armand, 'they don't take chances ever, at the first hint of someone being a spy, they issue an order to kill. Frederick did just that, thankfully leaving me in charge of the task.'

Blaise looked at Armand curiously, 'so that is why we weren't attacked with the killing curse.'

Armand nodded, 'yes, I am the one who sent Rogers. I gave him explicit orders to bring you both to me; I told him I wanted to see to your disposal myself. He of course would not defy me.'

Blaise nodded, 'so now you are going to kill me?' he smiled.

Armand looked extremely cross, 'this is no time for joking Blaise; we are both going to be on the Believer's hit list if they find out I have had you here and didn't kill you.'

Blaise elevated his brows.

'The truth is Blaise; although I would have done what I could to hide you and Hermione…I have been pondering what you said to me.' He met Blaise's intense stare, 'what is it that you know about our Master that I don't?'

'The Dark Lord is not going to return again, Armand' Blaise said quietly, 'the part of the prophecy which the Dark Lord never heard indicated that between he and Harry Potter, neither could live while the other survived. That meant one or both of them had to die. But even if I didn't believe in the prophecy, which I do, I know something perhaps no one except Draco does. Potter has powers Armand, powers we can't even begin to fathom. I was present when he killed the Dark Lord.'

Armand's stare became intense, 'you were what?'

'I was there; I was on an assignment for the Order which entailed following certain Death Eaters. I followed them to the Dark Lord's headquarters and I managed to get inside. My presence was almost immediately detected and a group of Death Eaters surrounded me. I would likely have been killed, but it was then that a Phoenix flew into the headquarters. Draco, who was in a large room with the Dark Lord, began yelling and a moment later the Dark Lord began yelling as well. The Death Eaters immediately left me and ran toward their Master and that is when Harry Potter appeared.

Everything happened quickly after that; the Death Eaters began issuing curses at Potter, but the Dark Lord loudly ordered them to stop and issued a spell that blocked their curses. Potter and Voldemort became engaged after that and I hung back hidden within a hallway entrance watching everything. Other Death Eaters began entering from everywhere…two came along the hallway where I stood watching. I took them out easy enough; they hadn't expected me to be there or to attack them.

Draco began taking out the Death Eaters that were standing in the cavern one by one while they watched Potter and the Dark Lord. He was being very circumspect, but my eyes were trained on him and I saw what he was doing, so I began mimicking his actions taking down the three Death Eaters who stood near the hallway where I was concealed.

A great amount of confusion ensued; no one suspected Draco; he had moved up the ranks when Snape was exposed as a traitor and was very close to the Dark Lord at that point. He worked with a subtle quickness that was barely perceptible and all the Death Eaters noticed was that their companions were falling, but they could not discover the source. The few Death Eaters that had not been struck began fleeing the cavern, unsure what was happening and realizing that their master was ignoring their plight as they continued to fall about him. I think they thought that Potter was somehow responsible.

I don't think the Dark Lord was consciously ignoring them; he was simply unaware of anything except his arch enemy. His focus was completely concentrated on Potter at that point, their battle had begun the moment Harry entered the room. The Dark Lord was alone against Potter in the end with only Draco and I remaining, the others were either dead or had fled.

Potter was furious at first, I don't know what was driving him, but he went after the Dark Lord with a vengeance. However, it was obvious that Voldemort-'

Armand winced.

'-the Dark Lord had the greater arsenal of magic and after a while, he got the upper hand. The Dark Lord was magnificent, Armand, almost elegant in the manner he issued curses and hexes all the while parrying what seemed to be valiant, yet feeble attempts by Potter to bring him down.

The Dark Lord started toying with Potter, breaking through his shields and sending curses that hit with less than full force, but were still debilitating. Potter was growing weaker, but fought on, no less furious, in his attempts to vanquish his foe. Potter too was incredible, I had no idea of his ability…I called his attempts weak, but they could only be called so in comparison to those of the Dark Lord who had the greater expertise.

However, the Dark Lord's greater skill and aggressive strikes slowly gave him the advantage. He finally hit Potter directly with what I think was a Cruciatus curse, because Potter fell to the ground writhing in pain. The Dark Lord began laughing and immediately issued the Imperius curse; he used his wand to make Harry's body start moving against its will, his arms and legs were jerking up and down and he was humping against the ground. All the while he was wailing in agony…the sound was heartbreaking.

That was the first point at which I felt a desire to do something – anything – to help Potter. However, I realized that I could not; it was not like I was under the Petrificus Totalus spell or anything, I could move. I simply could not move in anyway that might assist Harry.

I believe that the Dark Lord had cast a spell of non-interference; Snape told me later that he hated Harry, he considered him his greatest enemy. He was embarrassed and inflamed with anger over the fact that Harry had defeated him as a mere baby and he wanted personal revenge on top of everything else.

What happened next was to my eyes simply miraculous; Potter managed to struggle up to a standing position again and face the Dark Lord. He was still under the affect of both curses; his face was contorted with pain and his body was strained terribly against the Dark Lord's attempt to control him with the Imperius curse. Yet he somehow got up and even the Dark Lord's face took on a look of incredulity for a moment when he had done so.

It was at that point that Potter started shouting, I have no idea how he found his voice with all that his body was going through, but he did. Potter screamed at the Dark Lord telling him that he'd destroyed all of the Horcruxes and that the Dark Lord had only a fragment of a soul left which was why he would not be victorious.'

'Horcruxes? The Dark Lord had-' Armand interrupted.

'Divided his soul up…in many pieces Snape told me later' continued Blaise, 'however, hearing that and having learned of Horcruxes while at Hogwarts, I suddenly began to give Potter more advantage in my mind. Not to mention the fact that I had just witnessed Potter withstand and overcome the two simultaneous unforgivable curses. It is odd; Potter's words seemed to provoke a fierce anger within in both of them; Potter's energy was renewed, the effect of the spells seemed to wash away and the Dark Lord became almost maniacally aggressive, attacking Potter ferociously.

At that point the tenor of the battle changed. The two began battling intensely with their wands, but there was something else going on between them Armand…something I can't explain. It was like they were one person and yet fighting against one another at the same time. They kept matching one another's moves; the light from curses shot from their wands and collided again and again, sending them airborne as they struggled for supremacy.

The battle seemed evenly balanced for a while, both of them fighting feverishly; however, Potter began to fail again, to the point where, despite the fact that he fought against the Dark Lord's weakened soul, I thought he was going to lose. The Dark Lord was relentless, he sent curse after curse and Potter was unable to keep up after a while, he was already very weak.

Potter began to wail in agony at being continuously, if not directly struck, all the while trying to fight back, but his curses stopped hitting their mark. Then the Dark Lord disarmed Potter and his wand went flying across the room; in that moment I knew the Dark Lord was to be the victor. I remember that an overpowering urge to help came over me, but still I was unable to do anything at all that might assist Harry. I think Draco felt the same, I saw him look at Potter's wand as if he wanted to retrieve it, but he didn't move.

Potter stood before the Dark Lord completely helpless and looked as if he might fall over dead any moment. The Dark Lord started laughing again and issued a curse that caused Potter to drop to his knees. The Dark Lord started talking when he had Potter at his mercy; I don't recall all of the things he said, but all of his words were taunting and derogatory. He obviously meant to completely humiliate Potter before he took him down. However, I recall his final words; he told Potter that he was going to kill him, just as he had killed his parents…although he didn't put it that nicely, he had very nasty titles for both Harry's mother and father. The Dark Lord screamed Avada Kedavra and issued the killing curse so quickly in Potter's direction that the flash of green light was barely visible.'

Blaise's eyes became intense, 'Armand, Potter had no wand; he was completely debilitated, kneeling on the ground with his head bent forward and yet, he shielded himself against the curse and caused it to rebound – not like he did as a baby when the curse struck his forehead – this time the curse didn't even come close to his body. It bounced away a few meters before him and ricocheted back toward the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord didn't have a chance in hell of evading the hit…he hadn't expected it at all and it moved faster than the rapid original curse the Dark Lord had sent at Potter.

To this day I have no idea how Potter accomplished what he did without a wand, it was a phenomenal act of magic. When the curse hit the Dark Lord, he basically blew up in a blazing green flame. It was nothing like what usually happens when the killing curse strikes; the Dark Lord began screaming and his body began shrinking wildly and seemed to almost be…melting. His screams were the most awful sound I have ever heard in my life, long, frantic and high pitched, literally painful to the ears. What was left of the Dark Lord when the screams finally stopped did not resemble anything human; it was dreadful to watch, even if it was exactly the end I desired.

A great amount of blood began pouring from the Dark Lord's remains and a smoky, hazy like cloud arose from the heap and then dissipated. Potter looked from the blood covered remains to the rising cloud of smoke and smiled at the sight of it. I heard him say, "The final soul…he's really gone" the moment it had disappeared.

The Phoenix returned in that moment and it flew to Potter and seemed it to be dropping tears upon him. Potter spoke to the bird, but I didn't hear what he said, I was still looking at the remains of the Dark Lord in awe. The bird flew away then and Potter stood up and looked at Draco. He was still smiling I guess because Draco smiled back at him and the two of them turned and walked out together. Potter seemed to have regained his strength somehow…perhaps it had to do with the bird, I don't know. No one knew I was there and I haven't told a soul I was, not even Draco…but I saw it all with my own eyes Armand, the Dark Lord is never coming back…another may rise, but Tom Riddle is gone forever.'

Armand's eyes had gone wide.

Blaise regarded his friend for a moment before continuing, 'I remained in that room, still in shock, until Order members started arriving and then I left through a back entrance. You can only imagine my surprise when I later found out what had happened when Draco and Potter left. I thought we would be celebrating that evening…but I spent the night at their mockery of a trial instead and have desired nothing more than to free Draco and well…Potter too, ever since.'

Armand was very pale, 'I had no-' he began.

However, in that moment, someone began knocking frantically on the door and both Blaise and Armand Jumped. Moments later Leticia called her husband's name a little hysterically from the other side. Armand quickly sent a spell at the door and it burst open. Leticia ran inside and looked from her husband to Blaise, her expression anxious.

'Leticia' said Armand, his tone commanding, 'go and pack a few of the barest necessities, we are going into hiding.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Blaise left, Harry and Draco ate a full meal during which the effects of the polyjuice potion wore off. Harry asked Draco to return with him to the salon area when they finished eating and they moved to sit together on the sofa.

Draco smiled at his roommate, 'it is nice to have you back.'

Harry laughed, 'you too; I imagine that girl form was a bit hard to take.'

'A little' Draco replied with mirth still running through his tone.

Harry bit down on his lip, his eyes locked with the light grey eyes before him, 'I was just thinking about something you said Draco.'

Draco looked at Harry questioningly and his eyes narrowed slightly when he saw a slight flush covering his roommate's cheeks.

Harry dropped his eyes, 'earlier, when you said that we could expect a reaction like that of Blaise from our other friends-' the Gryffindor broke off, timidity racing through his body.

'Um hum, I don't think many people will see a relationship between us in a favorable light.' Draco looked at Harry curiously, he felt his companion was already well aware of what he had just said and was unsure where the conversation was going.

'Does that mean' Harry said slowly, 'that you want to tell everyone about us when we leave here?'

Draco looked at Harry cautiously, 'well…we don't have to say anything Harry, but people are sure to find out, especially our family and good friends.'

Harry smiled a little, 'Does that when we leave the room you want us to still be together?'

Draco knew where the conversation was going now and his cheeks became a little redder than normal as well. He nodded his head with a slightly jerking motion, his eyes lit with intensity. 'Do you?' the Slytherin asked softly.

Harry took a deep breath and called on all of the bravery his house demanded of him, 'yes…I love you, Draco' he said softly.

Draco was looking into Harry's eyes and saw them fill with anxiety during his declaration. An overpowering rush of joy filled his heart at the words however, and he wanted to do nothing more than kiss the anxiousness he saw in his roommate's orbs away. He surged forward and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, pulling the Gryffindor toward him until their lips met. He began kissing him passionately, the love he felt for Harry moving from his soul into their kiss.

A small, ardent flame burst forth in Harry's chest when Draco began kissing him. He knew without a word that Draco returned his regard and he felt he would never be happier than he was in that moment. However, when Draco pulled back slightly from their kiss and confirmed his belief with words, he found that he had been wrong, his level of happiness immediately increased by leaps and bounds.

'I love you too Harry and I don't want us to stop being together when we leave here.' Draco said softly. He opened his mouth to say something more, but he was stopped by the pressure of Harry's lips against his once more.

Following a rather long session of fervent kissing, the two broke apart a little and still embracing, sat staring into one another's eyes.

'I wasn't sure how you felt…it is really quite incredible to me' Harry said smiling.

Draco found a smile driving its way onto his lips as well, 'Blaise knew right away' he said, 'he told me he could tell I was in love with you just looking at me…that is why he said the things he did. That is why he called me a…pouf. He knew that what was between us was serious, at least on my part.'

Harry smiled brilliantly, 'when he said that, something in my heart leapt, Draco; I seriously was hoping that he knew you well and had chosen his words based on that knowledge.' He pushed himself into Draco, closing their embrace, 'I loved Blaise in that moment, despite the fact that I wanted to kill him because of the way he was going about saying things.'

Draco laughed, 'he is a treasured friend, despite his predilection to be cant and insensitive at times. To be honest, I was so happy when he accepted our relationship; I was ready to forgive him all of the rest…prior to that I was on the verge of hexing him myself. But I wasn't surprised at him realizing I loved you…it was written all over my face I am sure.'

Harry hugged Draco snugly again, pressing his lips to the Slytherin's neck. To him the world suddenly seemed like a beautiful place, despite the fact that their names were still not cleared and they were not free; that they would likely have to face a good amount of danger before obtaining that freedom; that they would likely have a hard road ahead once their names were cleared and people found out about their relationship; that a little bee buzzed on the edge of his consciousness telling him that Blaise and Draco were keeping something from him; and that deep within his subconscious, he knew exactly what that something was.


	33. The Strangest Thing

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N:** **Thank you guys for the motivating notes! ;) Jazz**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: The Strangest Thing **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry and Draco had left the Room of Requirement just before noon. They hoped to arrive at the office of the Ministry at an hour when there was not much activity. They had taken their potions and traveled via Portkey to the Parkland just outside of London as they had in the past. Draco levitated their Portkey to an extremely high point in one of the tall trees before the pair quickly changed to their Animagi forms and flew toward Central London.

The pair landed in a deserted alleyway before changing to their polyjuice forms and then began walking rapidly toward the Ministry building. They were someone hampered by Harry's new form which was a rather portly gentleman whose girth did not allow him to move as quickly as they would like.

'Hopefully they don't discover who we are somehow' said Draco in a low voice.

'Why would they?'

'These are Aurors we will be dealing with Harry; they have ways and means of discovering things that we are not aware of. Let's just hope that if worse comes to worse it won't be the Death Eaters among them who discover us; they will try to kill us.' Draco frowned, 'it will be like the day we came from the cavern after you vanquished Voldemort all over again. We'll be face up against a group of wizards purporting to be on the good side, but who really want our blood.'

'I doubt it will come to that' Harry said consolingly. He was a little more worried about it than he let on, but he didn't want to add to Draco's fears.

'I hope not' Draco said worriedly, 'the last thing I want to do is be forced to issue another killing curse. When I issued them during the day of the battle, I felt every one of them in the depths of my soul. I mean I knew I didn't have a choice and I had to kill or be killed…or allow you to be killed, but I still felt something very dreadful inside each time the curse flew from my wand. Did you feel like that too?'

Harry looked intensely at Draco and didn't reply.

'We don't have to talk about it' Draco said hurriedly, 'it is a feeling I want to forget as well. Sorry about that, I am just nervous I guess.'

Harry's face was a little flushed, 'it isn't that, Draco' he said slowly, 'the truth is, I have never issued a killing curse in my life.'

Draco's head flew around and his eye's locked with his roommate's, 'what do you mean? Voldemort…the Death Eaters outside of the cavern-'

'Although I killed Voldemort, I didn't issue the curse that killed him. He issued it; I was angry as hell in that moment Draco, I suddenly knew I didn't need my wand, just as I hadn't needed it when I blew up my aunt as a child. I channeled all of my anger and energy into creating that rebounding shield when the word Avada left his lips. I knew full well that the curse would rebound and kill him.'

Draco nodded, 'but the Death Eaters…when we went outside and issued the curses that killed them…'

Harry looked a little sheepish, 'the fact is I sent a freezing spell followed by stunning spells, Draco. I didn't issue any killing curses.'

Draco's expression became intense, 'so I was the only one of us issuing killing curses that day?'

Harry nodded, 'I fully understood your doing so, it is just I had never issued a killing curse, I always sent stunning curses when I attacked the Death Eaters prior to that. I acted reflexively in that moment…just as you did. I was used to sending stunning spells so I did so again.'

'My god and you didn't say anything? You let everyone think that you had killed the Death Eaters along with me, but…I killed them all by myself.'

'We acted together, Draco, I took responsibility along with you for what happened. If I hadn't issued the freezing spell, you couldn't have issued even one killing curse.'

Draco shook his head a little, 'you haven't any wizard blood on your hands…after the entire battle?'

'I killed Voldemort; I think that counts thirty fold.'

'You did, but what is amazing is that even that curse didn't originate from your wand.'

'That blood is most definitely on my hands though. I told you, I wanted to kill him and I knew exactly what I was doing; I killed him even though the curse did not originate from my wand.'

'Yeah' Draco looked a little uncomfortable, 'does it bother you…what I did?'

Harry looked at Draco as if he were nuts, 'of course not. You acted completely rationally under the irrational circumstances. They were trying to kill us! I saw an Avada Kedavra curse whiz by us and that is why I sent the freezing spell. The most natural thing to do is to try and take them out before they kill you. You didn't even know I had sent the freezing spell until afterward; you were just returning fire with fire.'

Draco nodded, still frowning a little.

Harry and Draco entered the Ministry through the phone booth and moved quickly to the reception desk. They had decided beforehand to check in separately as if they did not know one another and each explained why he had come. The receptionist witch took Draco's name and possession of his wand before sending him to the Auror's offices. The woman looked at Harry a little askance when it was his turn and he declared he had not brought his wand along. She took his name down and sent him to the offices as well.

Harry and Draco had been sent to a waiting room outside of the main Auror's offices where a small group of others were waiting. The majority of those seated were present for the same reason: to give their personal account of a sighting of the missing escapees. The people were chatting amongst one another, but Draco and Harry sat next to one another in silence, pretending not to know the other.

The woman on Harry's right, a thin, good looking brunette turned and engaged him in conversation.

'So you sighted the escapees?'

'Yes' said Harry shortly.

'I did as well. I happened upon them while visiting relatives near the coast. There they were, the two of them sunbathing without a care in the world. I immediately came to notify the Auror department, but they asked me to sit here and wait my turn! Can you imagine that? The pair will get away!'

Harry stared at the woman wide-eyed and shook his head slowly, watching a short, thin man walk out of the main Auror's offices and leave the waiting room.

'Exactly, so-' the woman began.

To Harry's relief, an Auror who sat at a desk in the waiting room stood up in that moment and roared, 'Gravity Bellingsworth'. The woman speaking with him stood up and straightened her robe.

'I hope they give me some kind of reward!' she said as she walked quickly toward the Auror and was escorted into the main office.

To Harry's surprise, the woman came walking out a very short time later; her face was red and she looked extremely angry. She stormed through the waiting room and out of the door, her heels clicking loudly against the floor as she went.

Several others were called and Harry noticed that they too spent an equally short amount of time in the main Auror's office before leaving. A few people arrived in the interim and sat down to wait their turns and Harry was a little surprised at the number of wizards who came to report escapee sightings. He hadn't figured on their being quite so many people present.

'Ron Collins' Bellowed the Auror at the waiting room reception desk.

Harry stood up at once and with a quick glace at Draco, he followed the man into the Auror's offices. He was shown to a desk and the Auror who escorted him signaled for him to sit down before leaving. A rather large man with fuzzy, red hair and shocking, green eyes was seated on the other side of the desk looking at him expectantly. He was the only Auror present in the office at the time and Harry assumed the rest were either at lunch or working elsewhere within the building. That suited his purposes fine; he only hoped that the head Auror was in.

'You've seen the escapees?' the Auror seated before him asked without preamble.

'Yes' replied Harry.

'When and where?'

'I would like to speak to the head of the Auror's office if you don't mind' Harry said adamantly.

The Auror looked offended and met Harry's eyes, 'I am sorry, however, Mr. Bertram does not personally see people in connection with this matter. He has a lot of important business and I am sure you can appreciate that he does not have time to see the large number of people who come in on a daily basis with leads…most of them false.'

'I don't have a false lead' remarked Harry.

The man looked at him appraisingly, 'well why don't you let me be the judge of that? If your lead seems plausible, then I will consider taking you to see the head of office.'

Harry desperately wanted to get into the head Auror's office; there was a row of tall grey file cabinets sitting along the wall to his left, but he was certain there were more cabinets located in the head Auror's office. He had a feeling that the records they sought would be located in the more secured inner office. However, the 'escapee sighting' story Draco and he had come up with was not much better than the one the woman had told him earlier. He felt that his story would see him ushered as quickly from the office as she had been. Suddenly an idea occurred to him.

Harry looked at the Auror and repeated, 'I need for you to take me to the head Auror's office and tell him that he should hear what I have to say personally.'

Despite his expectancy that the use of his innate power to urge the man to do his bidding might work, he watched in wonder as the man stood up and moved quickly to a door at the side of the room. He'd used his innate power before in just such a manner when he'd obtained the newspaper in Hogsmeade, but that individual had not been a trained Auror. His nerves started to prickle a little as he watched the Auror knock on the inner office door and then step inside. It was possible that the Auror _had_ known he was being pressed to do Harry's bidding and was off to report him rather than provide him entrance.

However, the Auror stepped out again within a few moments and signaled for Harry to join him. Harry walked quickly to the room and the Auror escorted him inside and then left, closing the door behind him.

Harry stopped suddenly after having taken only a few steps and stood frozen staring at the man before him.

The middle-aged gentleman, who was head of the Auror's office, looked at Harry's polyjuice form with some distaste. 'Please come in and sit down' the head Auror said in a soft voice, 'Smithers tells me that you have information that might be important to us concerning the escapees.'

Harry forced his legs to move forward and tried for normalcy. He moved to the chair before the large desk in the room and sat down; his mind still swimming with shock. The man was staring at him questioningly and he knew he had to speak rapidly.

'I saw the pair at a manifestation' Harry said, quickly inventing a possible scenario in his mind. That was a far cry from the story he and Draco had conceived, however, his thoughts were far away from the conversation at hand; he was no longer interested in their original plan, he merely wanted to leave as soon as possible.

The head Auror looked confused, 'at a manifestation? Do you refer to the one that was recently held in support of the escapees?'

'Yes' Harry said, only half listening; he had just read the name plaque that sat on the head Auror's desk and his heart had begun beating overtime.

'You realize that there were a number of people at the manifestation impersonating Potter and Malfoy…what makes you think it was them?'

Harry tried to concentrate, 'well I am not sure, but it looked awfully like them.'

The head Auror looked at Harry suspiciously, 'this is the information that you gave to the gentlemen outside of my office?'

Harry felt a strange pull on his senses; it was as if the man were using some type of advanced legilimens spell on him trying to seek information. He was however, practicing acute occlumency. 'Yes, that is what I told the Auror outside of your office.'

The Auror's expression changed slightly and he appraised the portly gentlemen before him, 'your name is Ron Collins?'

Harry nodded, wondering how he could quickly bring the interview to a close.

'Where do you hail from?' the head Auror's tone held suspicion.

Harry looked at the man and realized that he had to concentrate or he might have problems. 'I am from a small hamlet in the South' he replied.

'Where exactly?' pressed the head Auror.

Harry's knowledge of cities outside of Little Whinging where he had actually lived was rather limited; he searched his mind for a city located in the South. 'Guildford, sir' he replied after a short delay.

'Guildford? The County Seat of Surrey? That is hardly a small hamlet, Mr. Collins, but rather a town of some 60,000 inhabitants.'

Harry felt himself flushing, the name had just popped into his head, but he'd known the town was not a small hamlet, he had simply not been thinking. 'Ah yes, but in terms of London it is small.'

The Auror reached for a button in front of him and pressed it, 'that is interesting Mr. Collins.'

The door opened and the Auror who had escorted Harry into the office returned.

'Smithers' the head Auror said evenly, 'can you please tell me what it was that you found so amazing about Mr. Collins' sighting? I don't seem to find anything of worth in his account.'

The Auror looked confused for a moment, 'I – that is – I don't know, Sir. I don't seem to remember his account' he shook his head a little and frowned.

'Thank you Smithers; that will be all.'

The Auror looked warily from the head Auror to Harry and then left. The head Auror immediately faced Harry once more and their eyes locked. 'Now that was quite interesting was it not? Smithers is one of my best men; he has worked beside me for a number of years and I have never known him to be so…forgetful.'

Harry's heart was racing and he felt his hands begin to sweat, 'that is rather strange, we spoke just moments ago' he replied trying to sound surprised.

The head Auror stood up and began pacing behind his desk, 'yes I find it very curious indeed' he turned suddenly toward Harry and stopped, 'who are you and what are you doing here?' he asked Harry abruptly.

Harry stared at the man, 'I am Ron Collins and I came to report the sighting, that's all.'

'You are lying, you have performed some type of spell on Smithers, that is obvious and I have performed one myself that tells me you are under the influence of polyjuice potion Mr. – er – Collins. Now why might that be?'

Harry tried to retain his composure, but his nerves were prickling fiercely, 'I don't know why the spell would tell you such a thing sir. I am not using any potion.'

The Auror smiled coldly, 'then you wouldn't mind having a little of the antidote for the polyjuice potion would you? There will be no effect upon your person whatsoever if you are indeed not under its influence.'

Harry's eyes flashed, 'of course not' he responded.

Harry watched the Auror turn to a cabinet and pull open the doors, he searched through a shelf of bottles, apparently looking for the antidote that Harry had absolutely no intention of drinking. His brain was now fully concentrating on the situation he'd gotten himself into. He had never heard of a spell that would reveal that a person had used Polyjuice potion and he didn't believe that it existed. He was certain that the Auror had guessed and was determined to discover if he was correct. Harry _had _heard of the antidote, a recent discovery that would quit the effects of the potion.

Harry looked toward the closed door and knew that he had to act fast. The Auror had found what he was looking for and pulled a small bottle from the cabinet, turning toward Harry.

It was now or never, thought Harry; he sent energy at the bottle and caused it to explode and at the same moment leaped from his chair and ran toward the door as fast as his portly form would allow. He managed to wrench the door open before the head Auror began shouting.

'Stop him!' Harry heard the Auror cry loudly behind him as he raced through the office.

However, Harry's form was not built for speed and his progress was not as quick as he would have liked. The Auror seated behind the desk flew at him, wand in hand and Harry used his innate power to knock the man backward onto the ground. Having no expectation of attack from a wandless Harry, the Auror was taken completely unawares and flew backward without bracing his fall. His head hit the floor and he was immediately knocked unconscious. The head Auror had reached the door of his office during those few seconds and Harry saw his wand fly into his hand with a quickness that would have delighted Voldemort.

Harry's defensive rebounding shield, the one that had not charmed the Dark Lord in the least, was up before the curse left the wand of the Auror. The stunning curse flew toward Harry and then bounced neatly back at the Auror at lightening speed. The head Auror's eyes widened and that was the only reaction he had time for before the curse struck him and he fell in a lifeless fashion to the ground. Another Auror, the one who had sat in reception in the outer office, raced to the door at that point and Harry saw that Draco was on his heels.

The Auror, who had heard the yell and scuffling, took quick note of what had happened; one of their best Aurors and the _head_ Auror were both down and the portly gentleman stood, wandless as far as he could tell, staring at him. The Auror pulled his wand as he had been trained to do and took aim at Harry. Harry once again formed a rebounding shield. The Auror was hit seconds later by his own stunning curse and fell heavily to the ground. Harry leaped over the man's body and shot a concept at Draco, 'run!'

Draco and Harry ran through the hallway past the remaining visitors who gaped at them in an astonished fashion as they passed. They flew through the hallway, Draco ahead due to his slim and agile polyjuice form and Harry waddling as quickly as he could behind. They reached the elevators and Draco paused, but Harry caught up to the Slytherin and signaled for him to follow. Harry shuffled toward the stairwell and pulled the doorway open so that the pair could move through. The two began racing up the stairs, Harry huffing and puffing behind the rapidly moving Draco.

'I am certain there is an alarm already, Draco, we won't get out of here this way' Harry gasped breathlessly.

'It is our only way out now, we must get to the street level of the building' his roommate replied, wishing his friend had not become a portly gentlemen today of all days.

The two ran upward, staircase after staircase, until they finally reached the top floor, ground level. Harry was sweating profusely; his form simply was not made for such heavy duty effort.

Draco grabbed Harry's arm when they reached the landing, 'Animagi now; I will open the door, you fly through and I'll change and be right behind you.'

Harry nodded and changed at once into his raven form.

Draco pulled the door open wide and came face to face with six Aurors on the other side. Before he could make a move, one of them sent a stunning curse and Draco felt himself falling to the ground.

The Aurors did not seem to notice the raven that flew through the top of the doorway high above their heads as they surrounded the downed man.

Harry flew near the ceiling of the building, watching the Aurors move in over Draco's body. He knew that he could use his innate ability and knock them all backwards, however, it would do little good, his roommate was not conscious.

Harry flew above the men as two of them picked Draco up from the floor and carried him from the stairwell into the hallway and into a room near the end of the hall. Harry slipped inside just before the door closed and moved to the ceiling of the new room. All eyes were focused on the unconscious Draco and no one seemed to notice the small raven watching them from above.

'This has to be the man, he was trying to escape when we found him' one of the Aurors said to a rather tall, unsightly looking man that was clearly the owner of the office where Draco had been taken.

'Who is he?' asked the ugly gentleman.

'He checked in as Ron Collins according to the reception roster. The witnesses in the waiting room claim that he ran out with another man after a fracas was heard in the offices, but we did not find another man.'

'He claimed he came to report a sighting?'

'Yes.'

'And he managed to take out both Bertram and Smithers?' The tall man sounded amazed.

'Apparently' replied the Auror, 'we haven't had time to verify all of the details as of yet, however we have asked all of the witnesses in the waiting room to remain for questioning.

The tall man shook his head, 'it is near impossible that he could take out both Bertram and Smithers, both men are extremely talented. Did he manage to enter with his wand somehow?'

'Not that we are aware of' said one of the Aurors who began searching through Draco's clothes looking for a wand.

When no wand was found, the unattractive, tall man spoke once more, 'I believe it best that this man recuperate in a holding cell at Azkaban. Portkey him to the prison at once; he might just be crazy, but I want to talk with Bertram and Smithers before we make any decisions. There is something very odd going on here.'

The two Aurors still holding Draco moved with him out of the door again and Harry slipped through the door as quickly as possible to follow them along the ceiling of the building. The route they traveled was luckily deserted and Harry was not spotted flying behind the moving group. The men carried Draco to a large room and stood before the head of a statute. Harry realized at once that it was to be used as a Portkey to Azkaban. The three disappeared and Harry flew quickly along the ceiling from the room to the doorway of the ministry, he flew to the apparation zone which was thankfully deserted and changed form. He then apparated from the building to the alleyway they had been in earlier.

Harry was nearly frantic with worry; he had to reach Draco before the polyjuice potion wore off. He snatched a discarded bottle from the ground and set it upright then quickly focused his energy upon it while performing the Portus spell. The bottle began to vibrate and glow and he reached down and grasped it. Within seconds, he was in the midst of the forest outside of Azkaban. He quickly changed form again and flew over the gates of the prison and into the prison courtyard.

Harry was in luck once more; a still unconscious Draco was being carried through the courtyard toward a block of cells located near the prison offices. They appeared to be some type of temporary holding cells with just a single cot in each. The Aurors opened the cell doors and Draco was carried through, depositing him on the cot. Harry flew in very close to the ground, seconds before the cell bars were slammed shut. He then moved quickly beneath the cot until the guards had moved away. He was thankful that no guard remained to patrol the low-level security holding cell.

He remained in Animagi form until the guards left and then he changed to his polyjuice form and immediately began sending energy toward his roommate, silently casting the innervement spell. Harry had never used his power in an attempt to heal another individual before and was loathe to test it on Draco. However, the circumstances were dire and he had no choice; in less than an hour the polyjuice potion would wear off and more importantly, the Aurors might have other plans for Draco before then.

Draco's body began jerking a little when Harry sent the spell, but afterward he continued to lie lifelessly on the bed. Harry frowned at his lover's lifeless form, feelings of fear and angst running through him. Using his innate power to revive Draco could prove disastrous or might not work at all, but he didn't have a choice. He sent the same spell again, with a little more power behind it, while rubbing the Slytherins hair back from his forehead. Upon completion of the spell, Draco began to make small movements with his arms and legs and murmur a little.

'Thank god' whispered Harry, somewhat relieved. In that moment he heard footsteps approaching and he quickly changed to raven form and flew to the ceiling above the door. A pair of Aurors arrived at the cell door and Harry heard them speaking.

'He's moving' one of them cried.

'We had better go and let Mr. Flint know' said the other, 'he wants to interrogate this particular temporary prisoner himself.'

Harry heard the two men walking away and arrived back beside the bed in his polyjuice form just as Draco's eyes began flickering open.

'Draco' Harry whispered urgently, 'can you hear me?'

Draco looked at Harry through dazed eyes and nodded slightly.

Harry took a deep breath and sent yet another innervement spell.

Draco's body jerked forcefully and this time the Slytherin uttered a small groan in response. However when he was settled against the cot again, he seemed much more revived. He sat up slowly and looked around in amazement.

'Azkaban again?' he gasped.

Harry nodded, 'but just a temporary holding cell, they don't know it is you, they think you are Ron Collins and suspect you of stunning the Aurors at the Ministry. We have to go as soon as possible.'

Draco moved somewhat slowly, but finally managed to stand.

'Can you change forms?' Harry asked hopefully.

'I think so' said Draco hesitantly. He closed his eyes, his body swaying a little and a moment later the small eagle stood upon the ground.

Harry changed forms as well and then sent a concept to his roommate. They birds flew upward above the cell door and waited. Harry noted that Draco's flying was a little…off, but he hoped that the eagle would gain strength as the minutes passed.

The pair sat above the door for less than a minute before they once again heard footsteps approaching.

Moments later a circus ensued.

'Oh my god, he's gone!' a deep masculine voice cried loudly.

'What do you mean gone?' demanded a higher pitched, masculine voice.

'He's not in the cell!' the first man said excitedly, 'and the door has been locked the whole time.'

'Are the apparation wards turned off?'

'No!'

'The Portus spell prohibitors are in place?'

'Yes!'

There were more footsteps and then a number of voices began speaking at once, all exclaiming over the disappearance of the prisoner.

'Where could he have gone?'

'It was impossible for him to escape!'

'The door remained locked did it not?'

'What is going on here' demanded a slightly familiar deep voice.

The sound of the cell door opening was heard and several Aurors rushed inside and one of them picked up the cot and threw it against the far wall. The men were still all talking at once. Harry and Draco both recognized Marcus Flint, one of their old school mates.

However, Harry sent a concept in the moment after the Aurors had crowded into the cell. The birds slipped stealthily from their place above the door and flew out of the cell; their bodies remaining hitched to the ceiling until they gained the cell block hallway. The raven flew quickly along the ceiling to the courtyard exit, his little brown eyes keeping a constant watch on his companion who was flying with a less than perfect glide next to him.

The birds flew into the courtyard and then straight upward until they were able to sit a top one of the prison buildings.

Harry sent a concept, 'can you fly?'

Draco took off into the sky for an answer and his glide seemed to have become somewhat steadier. The raven flew quickly to catch up with the soaring eagle and the two flew rapidly over the prison and through the sky above the surrounding forest until it became a brush-like terrain.

Harry sent a concept and they landed among the bushes where Harry immediately changed back into his polyjuice form, only he was no longer in polyjuice form, he was once again in Potter form. He immediately began searching the ground with his eyes.

Draco changed form as well and faced a distracted Harry, 'we are no longer in polyjuice form, Harry. What are you looking for?'

Harry looked at Draco and grimaced, 'Damn' he uttered, 'the polyjuice potion wore off sooner than it was supposed to; well we have no choice but to risk it, we have to get back to our Portkey, it is the only way into the room.' He regarded his roommate's face searchingly, 'are you ok?'

Draco nodded and watched while Harry stooped to pick up a medium sized rock and set it on the ground between them. He knelt and stared at it intensely and it began to tremble and then glow a vibrant blue. 'Let's go' he said looking up at Draco. Draco knelt and moments later the two found themselves tumbling into the Parkland just outside of central London.

They were in luck and no one was around to see them appear within the parkland out of no where. They ran toward the tree where their Portkey was lodged and that is when they realized that they had left their wand at the Ministry's reception desk.

Draco looked at Harry, 'you'll have to use your power.'

Harry nodded and looked up, 'this isn't good; Snape said that wand was untraceable…your wand is of course not untraceable and now the only one we have left.'

Harry sent power toward the shoe in the tree, casting a simple Accio spell and the shoe obediently came immediately flying toward him. Within seconds Harry had activated the Portkey and the two found themselves whirling through a tunnel of color and sound; both of their minds full of relief that they would shortly be back within the safety and tranquility of the Room of Requirement. They were half correct.

The two landed in their salon with the shoe falling between them and immediately rose facing one another, excitement in Harry's face and anticipation moving across Draco's visage. However, before either of them could utter a word, a booming, angry voice sounded about them.

'Where in the hell have you two been?'

Harry and Draco whipped around as one and stared in horror at their salon sofa. Sitting with his arms folded across his chest, his mouth set in a cold thin line and his eyes glaring, was the glowering, dark presence of Severus Snape.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Burrows was quiet. Professor Snape, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin and Tonks were all away. After dinner Hermione left the dinner table and moved through the backdoor of the Burrows into the cool starry night. Ron had sat ignoring her the entire night while he spoke quietly with Susan. Hermione had felt bad at first; she didn't want to hurt Ron, however, the way Susan was looking at Ron and relating to him made her think twice about the situation. Ron might not have feelings for Ms. Bones, but Susan certainly had feelings for him. Ron didn't seem to be discouraging them either.

Nonetheless, Hermione felt something pulling on her heartstrings in relation to Ron; there was a tie between them that, much like the one between she and Harry, would likely bind them together forever. While her romantic feelings for him had waned, feelings she now realized had never been as strong as she believed, her love for him as a friend had not dwindled in the least. She was determined to make things right between them in the near future, however, at the present her mind was once again twirling with thoughts of Blaise.

Hermione stood wondering where he was and what he had been doing during the twenty hours since he had sent her the violet. She once again found herself banishing thoughts of his being captured and…killed from her mind. Fear began swimming through her heart as she looked at the night darkened trees and outbuildings about her. She felt incredibly depressed and completely alone, despite the fact that Ginny had known something was wrong and tried to talk to her. She couldn't speak to anyone about her feelings and fears, least of all Ginny; that would mean explaining how Ron had fallen from her heart…something she couldn't even fully explain to herself.

The evening noises of nature seemed somehow grotesque and ominous as they sounded around her; each seemed to be screaming messages of doom and her heart began pounding. She started to feel like something had happened to Blaise and she couldn't quit the feeling from her soul. She had been in a similar situation during the war; when Harry had gone off alone to seek out Voldemort near the end of the war she had been frightened to death. However Ron had always been there to share her fear and they had been kept very busy by the Order during Harry's frequent absences.

Snape had spent most of the morning attempting to locate Blaise among other things, but to no avail. He had told her that his sources would have informed him if Blaise had been killed, but the knowledge had not helped to assuage her fears. Hermione felt her eyes begin to fill; she hated everything about the situation she found herself in. She was left doing nothing in terms of helping Harry, she was on awful terms with Ron and mostly the terror filling her senses in relation to Blaise was becoming unbearable.

Had Blaise known she would worry herself sick? Hermione's eyes began to sparkle when she saw the small owl moving across the sky toward her. She tried not to get her hopes up; owls came and went at all hours with frequency at the Burrows, but as the bird continued to move in her direction and not toward one of the windows of the house, she found her face slowly creasing into a smile. When the same beautiful owl that had arrived the previous evening landed on the ground at her feet and offered her a small envelope, she almost laughed out loud with relief.

The violet was as lovely as the one that had come the evening before and the tranquility that washed over her just as soothing. She smiled into the darkness and brought the flower to her nose. Blaise was safe, but more than that, he had once again proved that he cared enough about her to make sure that she knew it. The owl left as rapidly as it had the evening before and she had an idea that Blaise had purposely insisted on its doing so…he didn't want her or anyone else to find him. He was not only intelligent, he knew her well; she had no qualms about discovering his whereabouts and pursuing him…wherever he was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus and Tonks were walking through a small trail that cut through the forest. Tonks had taken Remus' hand after a few minutes of walking side by side and to her delight he had not wrestled it free.

However, after about ten minutes of comfortable silence between them, Remus stopped and looked up to the sky; the full moon was near its zenith, it would only be moments before he transformed. He turned to Tonks, 'you must go away from me. Watch the change as you so desire to do, but then you must go back to the headquarters…you must apparate immediately.'

'You have taken the Wolfsbane potion Remus; it is not like you won't have your sanity after the change.'

'I don't want to take any chances with…you.'

Tonks sighed and nodded.

Remus' voice became urgent, 'now, go now!'

Tonks turned slowly, giving his hand a squeeze before she moved off into the trees. She stood watching her love as his body transformed. The reformation of his face and hands; the hair that burst forth from his body and transformed into a brown, curling fur cover; the surging growth of his body; and the yellowing glow that began shinning from his eyes.

The wolf gave a small growl and crouched over once the change was complete. He began walking toward the lake, moving quickly with ungainly wolf-like steps.

Tonks had promised to apparate after he'd changed, but she had no intention of keeping that promise. Instead she began following him at a distance using magic to keep pace with his rapid steps.

Lupin moved to the lake and laid down at the shore, staring into the lake.

Tonks watched him for nearly thirty minutes. He did not move; he just sat staring at the lake in what appeared to be a lonely solitude. She wasn't the least bit frightened and when she saw a rabbit run by Remus and he did not give chase, she smiled and moved rapidly toward his seated figure.

He saw her coming when she was within a few meters and his head jerked upward to regard her approach. The wolf gave a low irritated sounding growl, but the sound did not deter Tonks in the least. She marched right up to the wolf and sat down next to his body that was stretched in the rocky sand beside the shore.

'I know you cannot speak to me, but you can hear me and I know your mind is your own my dearest Remus; bless Damocles Belby for his wonderful Wolfsbane potion. I had to come Remus, even knowing you did not want me to be here. You have to understand how much I love you…all of you' she looked into his eyes and saw the yellow orbs staring back at her intensely.

She smiled and stretched her body along the length of the furry creature and curled against the warmth. 'I want to share everything with you Remus, especially this.'

The wolf made a small sound and his head came down to touch the back of hers, nuzzling it a little.

Tonks very shortly fell into a contented sleep and when she awoke she was momentarily surprised to find it daytime and that she was lying on a rocky, sandy shoreline. Then memory returned and she sat up quickly looking about her, realizing that the furry warmth had gone from her back. Remus sat just behind her regarding her with a look that she had been waiting to see for years.

Tonks rushed to where he sat and pushed herself into his lap, wrapping her arms about his neck.

Lupin didn't try to dislodge her; instead he wrapped his arms around her, held her close and began speaking softly.

'Tonks, I am so scared of this love. You have to understand, I have lost every close friend I have ever had…and I have had so few. I lost the only love I have ever found in this world outside of that of my parents, Tonks. The lovely James and Lily both dead, and at the hands of Peter…I know what you and well what all of us think of Peter now. However, to me he was a treasured friend at one time because like James, Lily and Sirius, he accepted me fully despite my being a werewolf. However, I lost him as well; he is good as dead to me.'

Tonks moved her hands gently along Remus' back, but said nothing, only listened.

James meant the world to me Tonks; he was a friend, a true friend, and later Lilly as well. That is something I had never had before. People to care about me and to care about…and I shall never forget the awful moment I found out what had happened to them…I looked for Sirius, but I couldn't find him. I had no idea he had returned to their house…'

Remus' voice broke and it was a few moments before he continued, 'Sirius…my beloved Sirius; I lost him to Azkaban, all the while thinking that he'd betrayed James. Even knowing that, I couldn't hate him, Tonks; I forced myself to bury our…friendship in my heart and tried to forget that he existed during twelve long years. However, I could not of course; of all of my friends, he had always been the most anxious to ensure that I was aware of the affection he felt for me, the high regard in which he held our friendship. He had a swaggering way about him, much like James, but he was always there for me…in the most difficult of moments of my youth. Over time we became' Remus paused for an extended period of time, 'closer; much closer than I was to any of my other friends.

When Sirius escaped Azkaban and I found out that Pettigrew was alive; I knew there was more to the story of James and Lily's deaths than met the eye. Finally, Sirius and I met again…in the Shrieking Shack of all places' Remus' expression softened dramatically before he continued, 'within moments of seeing him I worked out what had happened and I ran to him and hugged him tightly…I was damning myself for having believed even for a minute that he could have been responsible for their deaths. Sirius hugged me back just as warmly, forgiving me for having believed it and at the same time accepting my forgiveness; he had thought I might have been acting as a spy for Voldemort as well. Even though twelve years had passed since we'd seen one another, I knew in that moment that the time had not lessened…the bond of friendship and love between us.

And then what seemed like only moments later, after having him back for such a…short time…he was gone again. It was like a part of me died with him Tonks; and yet, I had to be brave…brave for Harry, for you…for everyone.

However, inside I was torn apart; when he fell through that veil my soul went through it as well; I wanted to jump through after him…even knowing what that would mean. It was only Harry's intention to jump through that stopped me; I had to prevent him from doing so. Harry thought Sirius was alive, he was convinced…but I knew that Sirius was gone. Harry couldn't know that I felt every single one of the feelings flooding his soul in that moment to an even greater degree than he did. He probably had no idea that if he hadn't been there I would have jumped through that veil after Sirius.'

Tonks reached a hand up and wiped the tears that were falling from Remus' eyes away; he hadn't even noticed them falling. He closed his eyes, 'when Sirius…left…it was as if any chance of joy for me went with him. I knew in that moment that I could never love anyone again…I – I couldn't…I can't face that again…ever Tonks. You have no idea…'

'I know Remus; I know more than you think I do.' Tonks said hugging him warmly.

He pulled back a little and regarded her face searchingly, 'I think you must.' He pulled her to him again, 'it is as if for me love and friendships arrive with fear and loss on their heels and Tonks, I just don't think I have the strength to go through that type of pain again.'

'You never will with me, Remus, never…I promise.'

'You are an Auror Tonks, there is no way that you can help but put yourself in the way of danger on a regular basis. I just…I just don't know what I would do if you were taken from me.' Remus sighed, 'the thing is it is too late for me now in any case; I already love you – I am already…_in love_ with you.'

Tonks looked into his brilliant eyes, so different than the yellowed orbs that had stared at her so intensely the evening before, 'you are mistaken Remus; I am no longer an Auror, I am working purely for the Order on Harry's behalf. When that is done, I am finished with this life. I want to live in the world of your dreams…the one you told me of before. We will live in the country within a small village where we can live peacefully and happily.'

'You would not be happy there, you are still young; you need the entertainments of London.'

'You think I desire the diversions of London everyday? Remus do you know me at all? I will certainly drag you to a concert or to dinner in London now and again, but I am thrilled at the thought of spending my life with you in the country. We'll have little Lycanthropic babies and-'

'That is not humorous, Tonks'

She smiled endearingly, 'well there is some chance that they will be at least partially wolf.'

Remus nodded, 'You deserve-'

'Remus, what I deserve and hopefully what I will get is…you. I will love our babies, Lycanthropic or otherwise.'

Remus sighed again, 'there is something you should know…it is important I suppose.'

Tonks looked at him expectantly.

'I – with the Wolfsbane potion, there are times when I don't transform into wolf form unless the light of the moon actually strikes me. However, I – I always come into the moonlight when it is full. It calls upon me Tonks…it is like a part of who I am and it…well there are memories, precious memories that I can only fully appreciate in wolf form. I will likely continue to transform rather than shy from the moon for the rest of my life.'

Tonks smiled at him, 'I wouldn't have it any other way…your happiness means the world to me, Remus.'

He smiled into her twinkling eyes and knew that there was no longer any point in denying the love they both desired so tremendously. It was like a little miracle really; something he had never thought he would experience again…

* * *


	34. Busted

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N:** **Thank you guys for the motivating notes! ;) Jazz**

**Chapter Thirty-four: Busted **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry and Draco stared at Snape in abject horror and there was an extended silence following Snape's demand to know where they had been. It was not that either young man was particularly intimidated by Snape; for their own individual reasons, neither feared the elder wizard before them. However, both were completely stunned by the fact that Snape had actually arrived during one of their outings. They had seen it as a possibility, but figured that the chance that it would actually occur was very small.

Draco finally began moving; he walked to the salon area where Snape sat on the sofa and seated himself in one of the salon chairs facing the angry professor. 'We had to re-create the room professor Snape' he said quietly, 'we worked out a plan before hand in case we heard someone coming while we attempted to do so. Harry learned the Portus Spell and created a Portkey that would carry us away if someone was coming and that is exactly what happened. We used the Portkey to travel to the forest and from there we returned immediately to the room, sir.'

Snape regarded Draco with fire in his eyes and saw the young man squirm slightly under his unforgiving gaze, 'a Portkey that brought you directly into the room of requirement, that is extremely advanced magic.' his tone was highly suspicious.

'Yes sir, it was an advanced spell we found in one of the many books in our library. It allowed us to return directly here. Harry mastered it prior to our re-creating the room.'

Snape glanced at the book shelf and narrowed his eyes, 'and you came immediately back here.'

'Yes sir.'

'And that took you nearly fifteen minutes to achieve? DON'T LIE TO ME DRACO; I HAVE BEEN SITTING HERE NEARLY FIFTEEN MINUTES TRYING TO MAKE SENSE OF YOUR DISAPPEARANCE' he finished, yelling loudly.

Draco flushed a little, 'well, we lingered in the forest for a few minutes. It was deserted, and we have been feeling very cooped up here professor, we were becoming completely claustrophobic. We took advantage of being out in the open for a few minutes before returning.'

Snape stood up suddenly, 'CLAUSTROPHOBIC?' his tone was incredulous, 'AND WHAT DO YOU FIND THE PRISON CELLS OF AZKABAN TO BE? ROOMY? Snape drew his fingers harshly down his eyes and his voice when he spoke again was reduced in volume, but not in venom, 'don't you realize the great risk the two of you took by staying out of this room for any longer than absolutely necessary? Snape glared at Draco, his expression a mixture of coldness and anger.

'We've both been to the forest many times as students and it was always deserted, professor. The session has not begun at Hogwarts yet and we were quite sure no one would be there. That is why we chose to go there if there was a problem. We heard someone coming up the stairs in the hallway so we used the Portkey and once we were in the forest we decided to get a little fresh air'

'Fresh air' repeated Snape, 'THERE IS NO FRESH AIR IN AZKABAN OR PERHAPS YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN?' yelled Snape, 'HOGWARTS IS NOT IN SESSION, BUT THIS PLACE IS CONSTANTLY SWIMMING WITH AURORS AND THEY CAN DETECT YOUR PRESENCE…IF ANY OF THEM HAD BUT TRIED, YOU WOULD BOTH EITHER BE DEAD OR LOUNGING IN AZKABAN RIGHT NOW. YOU BOTH KNOW THAT! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MINDS?'

'We were very careful' replied Draco rather nonchalantly considering Snape was yelling at him. 'By the way' Draco continued, 'congratulations on being named Defense of the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts.'

Harry, who was still standing where he had arrived after traveling via Portkey to the room, turned his back to Draco and Snape upon hearing the Slytherins congratulatory comment. His roommate's change of topic was so unexpected and out of place, it struck him as terribly funny and he wanted to hide his silent mirth. He knew Draco had done it on purpose, but he wasn't sure why…it would only serve to further infuriate Snape in his opinion and he was quite right.

Snape closed his eyes; he looked as if he were using a great amount of effort in an attempt to control himself. It failed. 'HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?' he roared.

'We found an old copy of the Prophet in the forest Sir, it was announced in there' Draco said a little too cheerfully.

Snape looked as if he were going to self-implode at any moment, 'THE TWO OF YOU STOOD SERENELY READING THE PAPER IN THE FOREST? WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? DID IT NOT OCCUR TO YOU THAT A PAPER BEING LEFT ON THE GROUND MEANT THAT SOMEONE HAD BEEN THERE RECENTLY? Snape was boiling with anger; it would not have surprised Harry and Draco to see steam pouring from his ears.

Draco frowned and looked around the room, 'is this place sound proof?' he asked innocently.

Snape looked like he wanted to strangle the lad, 'NOW YOU WORRY ABOUT BEING DISCOVERED? DRACO MALFOY YOU AMAZE ME!' bellowed Snape 'YOU HAVE YET TO UTTER ONE WORD THAT JUSTIFIES YOUR CARELESS BEHAVIOR!'

Draco did not respond; he merely sat gazing up at his ex-professor, watching Snape's rather interesting attempts at anger management.

Snape gazed at the ceiling for a few moments as if asking the gods for patience, when he faced Draco again it was evident he was using every ounce of strength he had to control his temper. His voice was still full of rancor, but once again back to a level tone, 'it was not a bad idea to have a backup plan, but remaining out longer than absolutely necessary was just plain ignorant.' He looked suspiciously at Harry then, who had turned to face them again, 'I suspect it was your doing Potter; you never could stay put…you just can't seem to stop risking your life.'

Draco looked glanced back at Harry then turned to Snape again, 'will you still be head of Slytherin house as well as the DADA professor…as you were during our 6th term?'

'Malfoy' Snape declared, his voice hard as steel, 'I am going to hex your tongue out of your mouth in less than a minute if you continue to speak on that topic.'

Draco fell silent and continued to stare at Snape, his expression a wonderful display of completely feigned chastisement.

'Come here Potter' demanded Snape.

Harry moved to the salon area and sat in the remaining salon chair facing Snape, his eyes focused on the sofa table.

Snape's tone was washed with rage, 'I am not sure what you are thinking, however let me make something very clear to you. There are a number of people that are putting their lives at risk for you and Draco right now. That includes your very good friends Granger and Weasley, but also includes Lupin, Tonks, Longbottom, the Weasley family' Snape looked at Draco, 'Blaise Zabini' he turned back to regard Harry with his level stare, 'and many others. All of whom have placed themselves in grave danger merely to clear your names. It is something that demands your gratitude, and yet, the two of you have completely disrespected them and all of their efforts for a fun jaunt in the sun.'

'I'm sorry, sir' responded Harry, still looking at the table.

Snape closed his eyes and took a deep breath, 'as I said, using the Portus spell was not a bad idea and I can even appreciate your selecting that portion of the forest…however, to remain there for more than the short moment it takes to evoke the spell and return was completely unacceptable.'

'We shall never do so again sir' Harry said softly.

'It is imperative that you do not, it is utterly dangerous for you to do so.'

Both young men were nodding, false sincerity written liberally across their faces.

Snape sat down abruptly and banged a fist on the table which startled both young men as it was supposed to do. Harry and Draco jumped and the sharp sound, their heads jerking up to face the professor. Snape's eyes were narrowed to slits and his ashen face was set in cold lines, 'don't think all of this simpering behavior on your parts is fooling me for an instant. I know very well that neither of you are the least bit sorry for what you did.'

Neither Harry nor Draco responded.

'This is not a game; Neville Longbottom is in St. Mungos-'

'What?' cried Harry; his expression now carrying serious distress.

'In the hospital' continued Snape, 'he will be fine, but I just want you to understand that I am not being dramatic when I say that your friends are facing danger on your behalf.'

'What happened to Neville?' Harry demanded his tone full of worry.

'Just a hex' Snape lied, 'but he will be fine. What the two of you need to do right now is stay in this room and show your appreciation for the efforts of those helping you by remaining safe.'

Harry nodded distractedly, still looking worried.

Snape satisfied that he had made the impression on Harry he wished, cleared his throat, 'I came to tell you both that things are moving along quickly now and that you should only have to remain here for a very short period. I need for you both to do so; I doubt there will be a need for you to re-create the room again. Thus, there is no need to leave the room. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes, sir' replied Draco.

'Yes, sir' mimicked Harry.

Snape stood, his eyes flashing at them in silence and then strode to the private room and disapparated without another word.

Harry immediately ran forward to check the private room and ensure he'd gone before turning back into the room and facing Draco, 'that was quick thinking on your part! That was an excellent excuse; I was frightened for a moment that you would tell him the truth…that would have killed any chances of us assisting ourselves in the future.'

'I know, besides, Snape's response to the truth would have been ferocious…he'd of likely found a way to ensure that we were closed in here somehow.'

Harry nodded and dismissed the topic; it was unimportant as far as he was concerned, what he had to say to Draco was much more urgent.

Harry's eyes began gleaming with excitement, 'Draco, I've got to tell you what happened today; when I arrived in the head Auror's office and saw the head Auror, I went into a momentary state of shock.'

Anticipation had entered Draco's face once again; he was dying to find out what had happened in the Auror's office. However, this new knowledge increased his expectations, 'shock? Why?' he asked.

Harry's eyes were wide, 'the head Auror, I recognized him immediately. He was standing right next to Scrimgeour when we came out of the cavern, Draco…he was with the Death Eaters that attacked us…he is a Believer!'

'The head Auror?' Draco's tone held awe.

'And that is not all, Draco, the plaque on his desk indicated his name is, Aubrey Bertram!'

'Aubrey Bertram?'

Harry nodded, 'AB! I am positive he is the AB that is within the circle on the list. I am thinking that he is very important in the hierarchy of the Believers.'

'Oh my god…AB' Draco said, amazement going through his tone, 'the head Auror.'

Harry nodded, 'I didn't even think about trying to obtain the records anymore after finding out; if he is as high up as we believe within the hierarchy of the Believers, he will be guarding the records we want with his life. There was no way we could have walked away with them today.'

Draco was frowning, his mind far from the records, 'but if Aubrey Bertram was among those outside of the cavern…what is he doing still alive?'

'Remember I told you, I sent stunning curses; it is very possible that several Death Eaters survived that day and were able to get away before they were captured by the Order.'

'Oh that's right' Draco responded nodding in agreement, 'I wonder how many actually survived that day.'

Harry shrugged, 'I don't know, but they likely went immediately to their mates within the wizard judicial system and ensured that we were not given a chance to testify or name names.'

Draco nodded slowly, his expression wry.

Harry frowned, 'our biggest problem is verifying what we know…that Bertram is connected to the Believers and then getting the information to Snape.'

'Blaise' said Draco slowly.

'Exactly what I was thinking, perhaps he could somehow verify it…perhaps using his connections, and then he can carry the information to Snape.'

'I'll send for Blaise using the coins' Draco declared as he stood; he began walking toward the bedside table where they had stored the coins.

Draco returned to the salon area and sat down again looking at his companion. 'What happened in that office Harry? When I got there you had taken everyone out and then you took out the Auror I followed, I had no idea what was going on.' Draco asked.

Harry began to relate everything that had taken place within the Auror's office.

When the Gryffindor finished his tale, Draco was staring at him wide-eyed, 'my god Harry, you had to have been terrified.'

'I wasn't at my most relaxed' he responded, giving an exaggerated sigh and letting out a big burst of air through puckered lips.

'You realize that when they talk to the head Auror, to Bertram, he will tell them that you achieved what you did without a wand…they will realize they are dealing with a phenomenal wizard, Harry. I don't think that it will take a great leap of reasoning on their part to arrive at the conclusion that it was you.'

Harry nodded, 'hopefully they will not release that knowledge if they do figure it out or Snape is sure to find out.'

Draco grimaced, 'well maybe they will be too embarrassed to do so; having us in their clutches and letting us get away won't look particularly good for them.'

Harry's eyes were pensive, 'that is what I am hoping; they generally don't let information like that get out. The bad part is that they will likely triple the security at the Ministry and begin interrogating those who arrive…especially those who claim to have seen the escapees. That will make things very difficult for us if we return for the records…or for our wand.'

Draco frowned, 'it might not be a good idea for us to return at all at this stage, Harry. Although if Snape finds out we don't have the wand he gave us…'

Harry's exaggerated expression of doom finished Draco's sentence.

Draco's face suddenly brightened, 'you know, Blaise might be able to get the wand for us…he would just have to say he was Dean Stevens.'

'They may have connected Stevens with Collins, Draco; when the Aurors took you to that official at the Ministry they told him that there were two men involved and that they had fled together. They detained all of the witnesses that were in the room and they will likely discover that the missing checked in witness, Dean Stevens, is the accomplice that they were unable to capture.'

Draco sighed, 'well maybe we'll think of something.' He stood and walked to the kitchen table to retrieve his wand before returning to the sofa.

Harry watched while his roommate inscribed a message on the coin he'd retrieved from the bedside table. Draco then cast a silent spell and the coin brightened for a moment before returning to its original form again, message free.

'I've told him to wait outside of the Room of Requirement in one hour from now' Draco said, 'hopefully despite wherever he is and whatever he is doing he can make it.'

'If not, we will just keep arranging times until he can' murmured Harry, his tone a little distracted. 'If Blaise can't verify that Bertram is a Believer, he is going to have to tell Snape about the document we found in order to show a link between the head Auror and the Believers…he can't say I recognized him.'

Draco sighed, 'yeah and how will Blaise say he got a hold of the document?'

'We will just have to invent something' said Harry musingly, his brain ticking away with thought.

'No helpful hints from the voice I take it?' Draco asked hopefully.

'Not a peep' Harry confirmed, frowning a little.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise was sitting in the small house that he had rented as a hideout for Armand and Leticia. He was speaking with the couple when the coin in his pants began vibrating lightly. He pulled it out, read the message inscribed on it and then pushed it into the pockets of his jeans once more.

Leticia looked anxiously at Blaise once he'd put the coin away, 'I don't know why you did not tell us all of this sooner Blaise. It is obvious you were in reality working for the Order and not for the Believers.'

'I am bound not to speak of the Order in that light, Leticia. But as to why I did not say anything sooner…I wanted to wait until Armand was ready to hear what I had to say. I did bring it up in a previous conversation, but your stubborn husband reacted with contained wrath, so I thought it best to wait.'

Leticia smiled at Armand and gave him a nervous smile before leaning to kiss his cheek.

Armand smiled fondly at his wife's show of love, 'frankly I am glad that I waited. Knowing what I know now, I don't think I could have sat through meetings with the Believers and been able to hide my knowledge.'

Blaise nodded, I think the timing is perfect. Unless I am mistaken, it will all be coming to a head very shortly.' He stood up, 'I have to go, but I will return shortly.'

'Be careful, Blaise' Armand warned, a worried expression crossing his face, 'it is very dangerous for you to be…anywhere right now. You should remain here with us and wait; the Believers are relentless when it comes to hunting down their prey.'

Blaise's eyes were filled with excitement and his mouth was curved in a small smile, 'I know. Don't worry, I will be careful.'

Armand shook his head, he knew Blaise's penchant for danger; 'I appreciate you being our secret keeper' he looked at Blaise with gratitude, 'there is not another soul whom I trust more in that role. You once told me that the only person you cared about in the wizard world was your mother, but I am beginning to believe that list is growing.'

Blaise smiled sardonically, 'there are still very few people for whom I would accept the role as keeper, but you know I how I feel about the two of you. You should be fine here; torture doesn't frighten me and I'd chose death before revealing your whereabouts.'

Armand frowned, 'I know that…that is what worries me'

Blaise clapped Armand on the back and leaned down to give Leticia a light kiss on the cheek, 'if anything happens, use the coin I gave you to alert me.'

Armand nodded and watched Blaise rush out of their presence into the danger of the evening.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco breathed a sigh of relief when Draco opened the door he'd created to the Room of Requirement and found Blaise standing in the hallway awaiting them.

'Blaise' Draco greeted his friend, clapping him on the arm.

'Hey' responded Blaise, returning the clap.

'Hi Blaise' said Harry as Blaise entered the room.

Blaise looked at Harry, 'you look much better today, all that auburn hair didn't become you' he remarked grinning a little.

Harry gave a sarcastic smile, 'sit down, we have a lot to tell you.'

Blaise seated himself in one of the salon chairs and faced Draco and Harry who sat on the couch. He listened while Harry re-told the tale of what had happened to him at the Ministry in detail.

In the midst of the tale, Blaise looked at Harry with a bit of confusion in his expression, 'you said that you managed to get passed the Auror's when they attacked Draco with the stunning spell; how did you manage to do that?'

Harry looked uncomfortable and paused a moment before answering, 'I – I used the invisibility spell. Dumbledore taught it to some of us working with the Order prior to his death.' The truth was that Harry had not been among those to learn the spell. While some of the older Order members did indeed know how to evoke invisibility as taught by Dumbledore, the ex-headmaster had died before any of the younger members came along and they had not been shown the advanced magic necessary to achieve invisibility.

Blaise nodded, 'I know that Lupin, Tonks and the Weasleys can do it…Snape too, but I was not aware that anyone else had mastered it.'

'Well I did' said Harry, but his voice was small.

'So then why have you bothered with all of this trickery? Why didn't you just move unseen into the Auror's offices?'

Harry glanced at Draco who had a small grin curving his lips, something that lent no support whatsoever to Harry's attempt at subterfuge, 'I thought they might be able to detect my presence even with the invisibility spell…Auror's are quite good at doing so I think.'

Blaise raised his brows at Harry, 'do I have the name Gregory Goyle stamped on my forehead or something? I am not stupid, if you don't wish to tell me the truth, just say so. The main reason Dumbledore taught the spell to the members of the Order was so that Auror's could not detect their presence and follow them to the headquarters. He knew many of the Auror's were associated with the Death Eaters. Everyone knows that.'

Draco began laughing, 'forget it Harry, he is definitely not Goyle; Blaise is intelligent, I've told you that.'

Harry looked defiant, 'well fine, I just don't wish to say then.'

Blaise nodded, 'because you don't trust me or…?'

Harry stared at Blaise and wondered why he didn't want to say. There was really no reason that Blaise shouldn't know the truth; he _did_ trust Blaise, mainly because Draco trusted Blaise, but also because Blaise had proven his loyalty to them on several occasions. He had just determined a while back not to ever tell anyone the truth.

'We have become Animagi' Harry blurted out suddenly.

Blaise's eyes went wide; it was evident that was the last thing he expected to hear. He looked at Draco who was still grinning and wondered if Harry were telling the truth.

Draco knew exactly what his friend was thinking. He rolled his eyes and a moment later changed into his Animagi form; he took off and flew in a small circle about Blaise's head before landing on his chair and changing back again.

Blaise's expression was filled with awe, 'my god' he said.

Blaise still looked a bit shocked, 'how long have you been Animagi?'

'A couple of weeks' Draco responded nonchalantly 'Harry is a brilliant wizard, Blaise, he figured out how to do it and prepared the potion for us upstairs…we have a potion room.'

Blaise regarded his friend for a few moments in reflective silence, 'so Harry turned into an animal and bypassed the Aurors? They didn't see him?'

'Harry is a small raven; he flew over their heads and then followed along the ceiling. It didn't occur to them to look up behind them.'

Blaise whistled softly, 'you are lucky as hell that Harry was destined to turn into a small Raven.'

'Actually he used the Decis…the magic that allows you to select your Animagi form.'

Blaise's eyes widened again, 'the Decis? My god…that is…incredibly advanced.' he looked at Harry with a new appreciation for the Gryffindor shining from his eyes.

Harry smiled, 'yes well, that is how we did it and what assisted us in our escape.'

Blaise nodded slowly.

Harry finished telling the tale with Blaise listening in expressive silence.

Harry sat back after telling Blaise that Snape had discovered them missing upon coming to the room and the lie Draco had used to cover their absence.

'Snape believed you?' Blaise asked, training his eyes on his Slytherin housemate.

Draco shrugged, 'either he believed us or for whatever reason did not press for the truth.'

'He must have been livid' Blaise looked as if he was remembering some of Snape's outbursts in the past.

'He blew his top as usual' remarked Draco.

Blaise responded with a small knowing smile.

Harry begin speaking again; he told Blaise all they had discovered, tying in the conversation between the Aurors and Turbin Lestrange they had overheard in Hogsmeade. When he finished, he looked at Blaise pragmatically, 'the reason we are telling you all of this Blaise, is because we need your help.'

Blaise seemed to pull himself together again, 'I figured that is why you sent for me.'

Harry nodded, 'we need for you to take the information that Aubrey Bertram is indeed associated with the believers to Snape.'

Blaise nodded.

'You can take him the document we found and tell him that you found it among the Believers and then tell him you suspect that AB is Aubrey Bertram. Actually we were hoping that through some of your connections you might be able to verify it.'

Blaise frowned, 'it is possible, however, they are bound to secrecy…I have to imagine that would be one of the foremost secrets they are bound to keep.'

'Well you can't tell Snape that I recognized him' Harry said slowly.

Blaise narrowed his eyes in contemplation, 'I was thinking…there must be some other evidence, something we don't have. It is odd that the list of initials is all that was hidden by Scrimgeour. I would think he would keep such a list as a form of black mail against those who were working with him at the Ministry. It makes no sense that he would just list the initials; there are too many individuals who could be implicated by them. That doesn't seem sufficient to bring down the whole set of believers. You two knew what you were looking for because of the conversation you overheard, but that document won't hold any water without further proof.'

Harry and Draco nodded.

'There has got to be something more…was there nothing more in the hole in which you found the document?'

'We are not sure' responded Draco, 'we were a little pressed for time…we had to get out of there fairly rapidly.'

'I think the man in the photo would have told us if there was something more that we were missing' mused Harry.

Blaise nodded, 'the box it came in…where is it?'

Draco stood up and retrieved the box from the cabinet of a side table where they had stored it. He handed it to Blaise.

Blaise turned the box over in his hands a few times, moving his fingers along it and then pulled open the little drawer that had been revealed. Finding nothing of note, he opened the box and looked inside. He pulled out the photo that sat within of Harry's aunt and uncle. 'What is this, did you two put this in here?'

'No, it was in the box when we retrieved it; I forgot to mention it because it doesn't seem to have any bearing.'

'Who are these people?'

'My aunt and uncle' said Harry, 'they are muggles and have no association whatsoever to the wizard world.'

Blaise screwed up his face in confusion, 'your muggle aunt and uncle…how strange.' He looked at Harry, 'you say they are muggles, but if they were related to your parents…?'

'The woman is my mother's sister; my mother was the only witch in the family.'

'Ah' remarked Blaise staring at the photo, 'that _is_ odd.'

'It is more than odd, Blaise; my relatives don't want anything to do with the wizard world. I have not seen them in over three years, but at that time they liked to pretend our world didn't exist…they hated all things wizard.'

Blaise frowned, 'sometimes the Believers use photos to identify people they plan to involve in plots. However, the photo was enclosed with the document and that makes me think there is some other type of connection.'

'I think so too' agreed Draco.

Blaise nodded, 'Scrimgeour used the PM's office to hide his document because it was a very unlikely place for wizards to go. Perhaps he used the home of your aunt and uncle in the same way…maybe that is where he has hidden the even more damning evidence that I suspect exists.'

'We thought of that when we saw the photo. However it didn't really make sense; why would he have hid anything there? He couldn't be certain I wouldn't return there…if I had discovered the document it would have been devastating; not only for the Believers – the then Death Eaters – but also for him. If Voldemort found out that he had hidden such a list and I found it, he would have likely killed him on the spot.'

Blaise nodded slowly, 'maybe it is not in their home. Do they have some other property? Somewhere where you wouldn't go?'

Harry frowned and shook his head, 'they only own the one house. It is possible that Scrimgeour knew I didn't get on with them…everyone knew that, but still, he couldn't be sure I would not go there.'

'Your aunt doesn't have other property? Did she not inherit the property of your grandparents? Or perhaps your uncle inherited some other property?'

'Not that I know of.'

Blaise sighed, 'this muggle man doesn't own a business?'

Harry looked up suddenly, 'actually he was, and perhaps still is, the director of a firm called Grunnings. They make drills…he has his own…office.' Harry's voice had become distracted. He was recalling the tall building and his uncle's large office…it was quite possible that something could be hidden there; that was certainly a place Harry would never go. He'd never been there; he'd only seen pictures his uncle had brought home from the office on the day he'd been promoted to director when Harry was nine.

'Do you think you could ask him?' Blaise asked.

Harry raised his brows, 'ask him?'

'Perhaps someone has given him something to hold in his office or he received a strange, but valuable present…something he'd keep in his office.'

Harry sighed, 'it isn't like we are on the best of terms.'

'Oh' Blaise deflated a bit.

'I guess I could try' Harry said slowly.

'Well maybe I should go in and have a look around his office. He doesn't know me; I could pose as a muggle' Blaise said pensively.

Harry laughed, 'you pose as a muggle? Well there are a lot of things…'

'I know, actually I have been in the muggle world a lot more than people think. I have a few friends in the muggle world.'

Harry lifted his brows.

'Don't ask' moaned Draco.

Blaise laughed, 'well they are funny.'

Draco rolled his eyes and then looked at Harry, 'Blaise knows quite a bit about the muggle world…in certain aspects anyway.'

Harry nodded slowly, 'how would you do it?'

'Leave that to me' said Blaise confidently. I can get Dean Stevens' wand back as well if it is still being held at the reception desk at the Ministry, although it is possible that the Aurors confiscated it.'

'How would you do that?' asked Harry frowning.

'I am on pretty good terms with one of the receptionist witches at the Ministry. It wouldn't be a problem to get a hold of it if it is there.'

Harry stared at Blaise without saying anything, but Draco began to laugh.

'I think over half of Blaise's connections are women he's been on _good terms_ with at one time or another.'

Blaise smiled knowingly then looked at his time piece, 'I had better get going, it is a little harder to detect the Believers coming at you in the evening. Write down your Uncle's address for me, Harry – the work address – if you know it.'

Harry pulled out a scroll and quill and began writing.

Draco frowned, 'stay here tonight, Blaise…where do you have to be?'

Blaise shrugged, 'no where, but you two don't really have any spare room' his eyes wandered to the large bed. 'Besides, you guys probably want your privacy' he lifted his eyebrows a little to emphasize his words.'

'Well, while your request to share our bed is very intriguing, I will have to turn you down. There is really only room for Harry and I…you can take the couch' said Draco smiling.

'Ha-ha' remarked Blaise, but he was smiling as well.

'I'll transfigure the couch…it will make a great bed.' Draco declared. He walked to the kitchen area and grabbed his wand then returned and motioned for Blaise to rise. He transfigured the couch, making it wider and longer. 'There, it is perfect, we have extra blankets and pillows and you will be very comfortable.'

Blaise nodded 'thank you, I really wasn't looking forward to traveling tonight.'

'Well it is still early, why don't we have a little fun before bed, Harry and I haven't had company before.'

Blaise smiled at his friend, 'what did you have in mind?' Blaise elevated his eyebrows flirtatiously a few times.

Both Draco and Harry began laughing.

Harry was coming to appreciate Blaise's sense of humor. He knew that Blaise still wasn't exactly pleased that he and Draco had found love between them, but his joking about it indicated his acceptance and Harry appreciated having at least one person in their corner. He had a feeling that Hermione and Ron would not be so accepting.

Draco moved to pull a deck of cards from beneath the sofa table, 'I was thinking we could play a little poker before bed…just like in the old days at the house.'

Blaise's smile grew into a light laugh, 'yeah, sure, okay.'

The three moved to the kitchen and spent nearly three hours playing poker. They ate, drank and joked among one another as they played, evading all topics related to their efforts with the believers, clearing the heroes' names or anything else distasteful.

When three hours had passed, Blaise threw his cards down on the table. It was his fourth losing hand in a row and he was clearly perturbed. He abruptly stood up and declared he was 'bushed' and ready for bed.

Draco and Harry laughed.

'You mean you realize that Harry and I are going to bleed you dry of money if we continue' Draco said with mirth in his voice.

'That too' Blaise said laughing. He pulled out a small sack from the pocket of his jeans and dumped the remainder of his money on the table. 'You two may need this; that way if you need something else from Hogsmeade you won't have to try and steal it.'

'Thanks' said Draco smiling and collecting all of the money into a large pile, 'we'll pay you back…the portion we didn't win that is.'

Blaise chuckled as the three moved off toward their respective beds. It wasn't long before they had all undressed and tucked themselves beneath the coverlets. Draco dimmed the lights with his wand, after crawling under the covers.

'Night' called Harry.

'Night' responded Blaise.

Draco moved toward Harry in the bed and snuggled against him. It was something that they had begun to do lately, but Harry turned and looked at him a little askance.

'I think we should perhaps sleep on our respective sides…Blaise-' Harry began whispering.

'Blaise knows all about us and there is no need to be false. We aren't doing anything any other couple wouldn't do.'

Harry smiled, 'sometimes you are a lot braver than I expect you to be.'

Draco laughed lightly and slung his arm around Harry, pressing their bodies close, 'when it comes to certain things, I can be very brave.'

Harry snuggled against Draco deciding that the Slytherin had the right of it. If Blaise saw them and didn't like what he saw then he would just have to stop looking.

Draco was obviously in a playful mood however, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry's neck, over-exaggerating the loud squeaky sound of a kiss through his puckered lips. His action elicited a small burst of laughter from the Gryffindor and a groan from Blaise.

They heard Blaise moving on the couch and sat up a little to look at their guest. Blaise had brought his coverlet completely over his head as if to block out further disturbances from the lovers.

Harry and Draco laughed lightly as they snuggled up once more to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet at the breakfast table when she heard a knock at the back door. As she was trained to do, she drew her wand and moved to the door, drawing it open quickly, wand at the ready.

A smile whipped across her face and her eyes begin shining when she saw Blaise's tall, handsome figure before her. Blaise's lips had also curved into a small smile and the look that he was giving her prompted her to throw restraint and decorum to the wind. She ran forward and enveloped him in a hug; she had truly not expected to see him for a very long while. Blaise's arms moved around her and he hugged her just as fiercely in return.

'Blaise' she said after a few moments, releasing him and allowing him to enter the Burrows.

Blaise stood in the threshold staring at her with warmth in his eyes, 'hello Violet' he said finally, his tone lightly caressing the words.

Hermione smiled and looked at him biting her lip a little, 'thank you for sending the flowers, Blaise. I was worried for your safety…'

Blaise smiled lightly, 'I figured you might think I was being attacked left and right as you and I had been.' He looked at her searchingly, 'have they been keeping you busy?'

'No…they won't allow me to do anything, I have been here alone reading because everyone else is out on assignments. To be honest, it has been a little bit boring.'

'Well' said Blaise, 'I've got just the remedy for that. I need you to help me with a very important task on behalf of Harry and Draco.'

'Snape has given you an assignment?' Hermione was clearly irritated at the thought that Snape would give Blaise an assignment while she sat twiddling her thumbs. 'He told me that he didn't know where you were.'

'He didn't; this is not something that he knows about and we cannot tell him about it just yet.'

Hermione nodded slowly; in the past she would have balked at such a suggestion, but her trust for the Slytherin had increased dramatically. If he felt they had to wait to tell Snape what they were about, she was willing to take his word for it. Too, a great amount of excitement had welled up within her at the thought of being a part of the action again; sitting around while everyone else did all of the work was not something she was used to.

'Do you need to retrieve anything from the house? You won't need a robe.' Blaise asked her.

Hermione shook her head.

'Good' he replied, leading her from the house and closing the door behind them. He led her from the non-apparation zone Arthur Weasley had put in place about his house and turned to her, 'hold on tight' he said letting go of her hand and offering his arm.

She gripped his arm and was soon apparating with him once more. They didn't apparate to the forest of Hogsmeade as she thought they might; instead they appeared in an alleyway, deserted except for a man who sat upon a smashed cardboard box asleep.

Blaise glanced at the man and then pulled Hermione with him to the sidewalk and began walking, still holding her hand.

Hermione had thought that they were perhaps in London, but they were not. 'Where are we?' she asked in a small voice while looking about her.

'Little Whinging' replied Blaise.

'Harry's old home town?'

Blaise nodded, 'you and I are going to pay his uncle a visit.'

'Harry's uncle?' Hermione's tone held surprise.

Blaise looked at Hermione and smiled, 'I need your intelligence for this task. Let's go somewhere and sit down for a while and I will explain everything to you.'

Hermione nodded and followed him down the main street of central Little Whinging. They passed numerous small, colorful shops and then reached a block that held a row of buildings.

Blaise stopped before one of the large buildings and indicated that it held the office they would be visiting. He then pulled her across the street and into a bakery where he ordered a small snack for them both. They carried their food to one of the small tables and sat down.

Blaise regarded her in silence for a spell, as if he were making a decision. A small light began to twinkle in his eyes just before he started speaking, 'I have obtained a lot of new evidence…most of it from Draco and Harry.'

'Draco and Harry? You've seen them?'

Blaise nodded, 'a couple of times. However, you mustn't tell Snape.'

Hermione was frowning, 'but how did you see them? Aren't they still in the Room of Requirement?'

Blaise nodded, 'they invited me up…actually I spent the night there last evening.'

Hermione looked flabbergasted, 'you were there? How is Har – how are they?'

'They are great, but the truth is I think they have been a little bored waiting around. They have discovered a means of leaving the room via Portkey and they have been doing some investigating of their own.'

Hermione looked at him with her mouth agape, 'What? Why are they leaving the room? That has got to be incredibly dangerous.'

Blaise gave Hermione a wry look, 'if my memory serves, Harry has never sat still when there was a mystery to be solved, even in the face of grave danger.'

Hermione sighed nodding; she knew Harry all too well, the knowledge that he was working on his own behalf wasn't really surprising.

'They are very careful' Blaise added, 'they use polyjuice and essence potions. In any case, I really don't think there is a way to stop them; Snape caught them at it and even that hasn't deterred them at all.'

'Snape knows?' Hermione's voice was incredulous.

'Well he knows they went out once, but they lied and said they were merely re-creating the room and taking in some fresh air or something crazy like that. They didn't tell him what they had discovered…you and I are going to do that, as soon as we finish this task. In the meantime you have to keep all of this under your hat…I am only telling you because you and Harry are so close and I am sure he'd tell you himself if given the opportunity. And also' Blaise said, his voice flowing in almost a whisper, 'because…I trust you.'

Hermione smiled a little while nodding slowly. After a few moments she looked at Blaise again, 'where have they been going? It is very dangerous for them to be out.'

'They have been several places, but they are very careful. Nonetheless, I doubt they will leave the room again, we should have their names cleared shortly unless I am mistaken.' Blaise looked pointedly at his donut while speaking.

Hermione had a feeling that Blaise had indicated they would not be leaving the room again merely to relieve her mind; but if she knew Harry, the two of them would definitely be leaving the room again prior to their names being cleared.

Blaise began giving Hermione an abbreviated version of everything that Harry and Draco had told him and the evidence they had discovered. He left out the fact that they were Animagi and to some extent exactly _how_ they had obtained the evidence. He also kept the fact that the two of them were lovers out of his revelations, but he told her everything else.

Hermione looked rather amazed by all that Harry and Draco had accomplished, 'so what are you and I going to do?' asked Hermione, still trying to assimilate all of the new information.

'Well, I feel there is another document or list hidden somewhere by Scrimgeour. The Believers that Harry and Draco overheard talking said the document would bring down the Believers from top to bottom. The document we have, while damaging, is not really definitive proof of anything…it is just initials. I think Scrimgeour created a document or some means of maintaining information that he could use as blackmail against Death Eaters working with him at the Ministry if it became necessary to force their cooperation. It is a common practice among them.'

'That makes sense' responded Hermione.

'Right, well, as I told you, the photo of Harry's aunt and uncle was located with the document they found, and it is unlikely that Scrimgeour placed it there without a reason. So I was thinking that perhaps further evidence might be in the possession of Harry's aunt and uncle. They probably don't even know they have it if they indeed possess it. I also don't think it is at their home as Harry might have easily found it there, so I thought perhaps it would be in his Uncle's office.'

'I guess it is possible' Hermione mused, but she didn't sound terribly convinced.

Blaise shrugged a little, 'it's worth a shot. I thought since you have had so much more experience than I in the muggle world you might have some input on the plan I have come up with to have a look around his office.'

'My muggle background comes in handy at times' agreed Hermione.

Blaise looked at Hermione, his eyes sparkling, 'not only because of that, but also because you are one of the most intelligent people I have ever met, Violet.'

Hermione laughed lightly, her heart light and her eyes full of emotion. 'Thank you' she said softly.

Hermione listened while Blaise filled her in on his plan and then worked with him to make adjustments that would make it more effective. All the while she sat marveling at the new trust that had formed between them; for the first time during their adventures, she actually felt like a partner instead of an assistant. However, that was not what was causing her heart to sing; that organ was in heaven because Blaise had admitted to trusting her and had verbally recognized her intelligence; but mostly because of the warmth of his greeting at the Burrows and looks he'd been sending her way ever since.


	35. Sex, Lies and Medieval Cakes

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N:** **Thank you guys for the notes, I really appreciate them!**

**Chapter Thirty- Five: Sex, Lies and Medieval Cakes**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled contentedly when he awoke to find Draco still snuggled against him the morning following their long evening of card playing. The warmth that flowed between them had made him want to remain lying in the comfort of the bed the rest of the day; however, nature was calling rather frantically so he had gently disengaged himself from Draco's arms and moved to the restroom.

When Harry exited the loo, Blaise had been seated on the couch, sleep still residing across his handsome features, making him look boyish in the morning light of the room of requirement.

The two had greeted one another amiably if sleepily and Harry had plopped down in one of the salon chairs facing Blaise. He was very curious about what exactly had happened to Neville and had asked Blaise if he had any information. That was when he discovered that Snape had not told the whole truth the evening before. Blaise explained that Neville had lost some of his mental capacity during an assignment unrelated to the clearing of Harry and Draco's names and that he was recuperating in St. Mungos. Blaise wasn't sure how he was faring, but he thought that he would have heard something if all was not going well.

Harry was relieved to some extent; he knew how quickly bad news traveled within the wizard world and if Blaise hadn't heard anything, it likely meant Neville was improving.

Blaise had declared he wished to shower following their conversation and when he alighted from the shower, he insisted upon leaving; he wanted to arrive at Harry's uncle's offices by noontime. Draco had awoken by then and the three had spoken about Blaise's upcoming task for a short while before Blaise arose to leave. Harry gave Blaise the direction of his Uncle's office he had written out the evening before and Blaise departed, promising to contact them the moment he completed the task, independent of the outcome.

Draco and Harry had seen Blaise out and then headed for the kitchen to eat a rather large breakfast. They continued to discuss the possibility of some sort of clue being hidden in Harry's Uncle's office and then went on to consider what their next move should be. Harry felt that they should still try to obtain the records from the Ministry, but Draco felt that it would now be too dangerous for them to do so. They debated the topic for a while and left it quite unsettled in the end, deciding to await the results of Blaise's visit to Vernon Dursley's office.

The pair cleared the kitchen table and then headed for the showers; this time Draco used the four head luxurious shower upstairs while Harry took a relaxing bath downstairs.

Afterward they met again in the salon, dressed in comfortable sweat clothes, and fell onto the still elongated and widened sofa next to one another.

Draco immediately leaned around to give Harry a quick kiss, 'finally we can be ourselves again' he said rather huskily.

Harry nodded, his mouth creasing into a smile, 'you and all of that loud fake kissing last night, just to molest Blaise.'

Draco laughed.

'You were at it all night…even when Snape was here' accused Harry, 'what the hell were you thinking to bring up his DADA appointment in the midst of his chastising us? I was dying with laughter inside.'

Draco laughed again, 'that is an old trick we often used in Slytherin house; he was forever giving us hell when we were younger and we discovered that if we could distract him by giving him several things to be angry about at once, it kind of re-distributed his anger and made him less forceful overall.'

Harry shook his head laughing, 'I nearly lost it.'

Draco bit his lip, watching Harry's mirth and wondering, not for the first time, what had taken him so long to discover how special Harry was. It was amazing how perfectly the two of them melded, he thought. In a way, it seemed as if he and Harry had been close for years instead of a few months. The connection between them was just that strong and complex. The thought set his mind to considering what their pairing would mean to his future.

'I was thinking Harry' Draco said slowly, 'when I tell my mum and dad that we are' Draco frowned and looked at his companion, 'what exactly are we?'

'We are boyfriends' Harry said confidently.

Draco smiled and tilted his head a bit, 'are we?'

'It is either that or mere lovers' responded the Gryffindor, his brows raised slightly in question.

Draco's smile grew, 'well then, when I tell them we are _boyfriends_, they are going to flip their lids. They are expecting me to marry and have an heir.'

Harry's expression looked doubtful, 'I don't think I can produce one.'

Draco laughed, 'you are a terrific wizard Harry…I wouldn't be so sure' he teased.

Harry's face grew playful, 'well I suppose I could undergo the Animagus Prosthesis, remember, the one where you change into a whole new person? I could try for a baby making version of Harry Potter…of course the only man that achieved the transformation in the past went permanently insane. So unless you wouldn't mind a crazy, half-male for a mate, I don't think your parents are going to get the successor they desire…unless they would consider a small dog as an adequate heir.'

Draco joined Harry in laughter then sobered a bit, 'they are not going to be happy about it…but you know what? I don't care. Perhaps I should, I mean it is very important to them, but they never made it very important to me. I guess it never crossed their minds that I wouldn't have a wife and child.'

Harry smiled happily, 'so you see our relationship lasting on into the future then…?'

Draco nodded, 'I do, Harry. But it is more profound than that…I have to be candid, I could never be happy with a woman…now. I would be gay even if you dumped me; but I am sure you won't dump me' he finished arrogantly.

Harry laughed and threw his arms about Draco's neck, 'as delightful as it would be to tell you that I most certainly will dump you when you are being so haughty…it isn't even a remote possibility.' He rushed at the Slytherin's lips then before Draco could make a retort and the two soon forgot all about heirs and sexual orientations…except the one that directed them toward one another.

They fell backward onto the comfortable sofa and their exploration of one another began to take on a more serious tone.

Harry lifted Draco's shirt away and began moving his hand slowly along the Slytherin's abs; he still found them totally captivating and terribly sensual. His lips slowly followed his fingers, his tongue darting out intermittently to caresses the silky skin beneath him. Draco tasted delicious; it was a taste that Harry had unbelievably found himself craving from time to time. The Slytherin's scent also fascinated the Gryffindor…he had never had all of his senses so engaged in such a way before and it left him enthralled.

What Harry found most intriguing however, was the connection that had formed between them that seemed to interlock their souls in some way. It seemed to grow more complicated as time went by and the Gryffindor delighted in the idea of chasing after such a mystery for the better part of his life…or all of it, if it took that long to figure out.

Draco's thoughts were not nearly as profound, though his feelings were; Harry's lips and tongue moving over his chest were building a passion within him that was overtaking his senses completely. He moved a hand slowly upward over Harry's arms and stopped to caress the Gryffindor's neck for a few moments before pushing his fingers through the tousled locks of his lover.

'Aggh, Harry' Draco moaned softly as the Gryffindor found and attacked his belly button with his hot, wet tongue. He felt Harry's free hand began moving slowly along his thigh, stroking it softly and ever upward until it settled between his legs, teasing and lightly squeezing his sac, and sending his ardor zipping upwards.

Harry slowly struggled to his knees and locking his eyes with Draco's, he began peeling way the Slytherin's sweat pants. He noted the dash of emotion that shot from his boyfriend's eyes and it brought a smile to his face. He pulled his eyes slowly away to readjust his focus on the beautiful manhood revealed as he tossed the sweats away and then slowly moved downward.

Draco gave a gentle sigh and his head fell backward onto the couch when the Gryffindor began gently licking his way along his shaft. He groaned again when Harry began encircling the top of his penis with his tongue and then gave a breathless, laughing moan of sheer pleasure when the mouth of his lover enclosed about his arousal. The feel of Harry's warm mouth moving with a steady rhythm along his shaft was amazing; his hands reached to lightly cover the Gryffindor's head and follow its enticing movements.

Harry derived pleasure from Draco's obvious enjoyment; however, he did not want the Slytherin's passion to culminate. He was extremely desirous of having Draco make love to him; it was something that he had wanted to try from the start when he had considered exploration of the then unknown. However, his desire no longer arose out of a quest for knowledge; now he wanted to feel Draco inside of him and allow the Slytherin to feel the incredible beauty of being inside the person you loved.

Harry pulled his mouth slowly from his lover's shaft and moved upward along Draco's body until they were lying beside one another again. 'Draco' Harry whispered softly, his lips close to the Slytherin's ear, 'I want you to make love to me.'

The whispered words filtered into Draco's brain and a small shiver moved through his body. He'd wanted to make love to Harry and had hoped the Gryffindor would want him to. He was in reality happy enough playing bottom for the present; the beauty of their intimacy and the love they were able to show one another was so wonderful to him, he hadn't given much thought to their switching roles. However, he was absolutely delighted by Harry's request.

Draco leaned in and began kissing Harry passionately in response and Harry met his kiss with brilliant fervor.

The Slytherin eased from their kiss and pressed Harry onto the widened sofa. He began pulling the Gryffindor's clothes, his eyes feasting on the flesh revealed beneath him.

Harry allowed Draco to do all of the work, merely lifting his torso and hips as required to allow his sweat shirt and pants to come away.

Draco continued to stare unabashedly at his boyfriend's body, his eyes filled with desire; his eyes finally met Harry's and he bent and kissed him lightly. He then arose and moved to the kitchen to retrieve their oil before making his way back to the beautiful sight of his lover stretched naked before him on the sofa. When he arrived he poured some of the liquid onto his fingers and moved them softly into the crevice between Harry's buttocks. He began gently caressing Harry's anus, rubbing his fingers gently across it and then using his index finger, he slowly began prodding the entrance.

Harry gasped lightly at the intrusion, but he tried to relax his body; he recalled the book's advising its readers to relax and breathe. Draco bent forward and began kissing him again, distracting his mind to some degree and after a short while, the Slytherin's finger had made profound progress. Harry began to feel pleasure in addition to the pressure of Draco's finger filling him, it was quite unexpected and he reacted by reaching to place a hand against his boyfriend's chin and rocking gently against his finger.

Draco smiled around Harry's mouth; he recalled the sensation of Harry's finger inside of him becoming pleasurable and he knew exactly how his boyfriend was feeling. He was becoming a little lost in Harry's kisses and the feel of warmth on his chin emanating from the Gryffindor's hand. That type of small gesture was something he was becoming used to from Harry; it made him feel cherished and motivated a desire within him to reciprocate that feeling.

The Slytherin slowly withdrew his finger and pulled his body slightly backward. He looked into Harry's shining emerald eyes and something inside of him went terribly soft; that was a completely new sensation he had only started to feel recently. It made him feel vulnerable and yet beautiful at the same time.

Draco lowered his body until he was lying beside Harry and then pulled the Gryffindor's leg across his own and began stroking his thigh. He turned his head and gave Harry a small fervent kiss, 'I love you' he whispered.

Harry's face lit with a smile and he reached to place a hand on Draco's head and pull his lips to his own again. After a kiss that fully returned the sentiment, he edged from it, 'I love you too, Draco.'

Draco's smile came rapidly upon hearing the words; he felt he'd never tire of hearing them. He pressed Harry's body gently forward so that he could slip slightly beneath him and then wrapped one of his arms about the Gryffindor's body. He used his free hand to guide himself against Harry's opening and began kissing his neck as he pressed slowly forward.

A nice jab of pain accompanied the Slytherin's entrance, but Harry did not cry out. He merely gripped the arm fiercely hugging his torso and squeezed his eyes closed in the wake of the pain of his sphincter muscles being pressed apart. He remembered to breath and tried to focus his thoughts on the beauty of having Draco inside of him…he knew the pain would pass and frankly it wasn't nearly as painful as that he'd experienced in the past at the hands of his enemies.

Draco heard Harry breathing rather madly before him and he moved slowly, kissing Harry's neck and massaging his chest with his fingers. Remembering how stroking himself had helped ease the pain, he pulled his arm from Harry's deathlike grip and reached down to capture the Gryffindor's penis in his hand. His lover's arousal had lost much of its stamina, but he fondled it nonetheless as he continued to press gently forward.

Draco's hips had picked up a stable rhythm and he steadily pressed forward until Harry gasped loudly and tensed in his arms. He remembered that sensation as well…it was as if something were breaking through a barrier within you, but from that point, he recalled, things began to feel much better…even pleasurable. He stalled while Harry got used to the feeling of his hardness inside of him, still fondling the Gryffindor and stroking his neck with his lips.

'Relax, Harry' Draco whispered, 'I want to give you incredible pleasure.'

Harry believed him, but he wondered how long it would be before pleasure became the overwhelming sensation. He thirsted for it; he'd read about it, saw Draco living it and desired it terribly. However at the present, the overwhelming sensation was…discomfort.

Draco stopped fondling Harry and hugged him warmly, then began pressing forward again, this time with a bit more force. The feeling of being inside of Harry, his beautiful lover, was better than he anticipated. It was not only physically stimulating; the feeling of Harry's tight muscles surrounding his arousal was incredible, but the connection between them also captivated him mentally.

Draco knew it would only be a matter of time before Harry began to feel pleasure and he began stroking determinedly forward.

Harry gasped several times as Draco moved more forcefully behind him, but then his gasps turned to small moans as the twinges of pain finally began to evolve into a deep, exotic pleasure. Harry began moving with Draco, his hips pressing backward against the Slytherin's thrusts. It suddenly began to feel magnificent, better than the book had described, better than anything he had thought he might feel.

'Ah god, Draco' he gasped as the Slytherin continued to ease his hardness in and out of his body.

Harry felt Draco's hand reach and begin stroking his penis once more and his arousal began to perk up at his lover's delicate touch. The Gryffindor became lost in the multitude of sensations pouring through his body and he pressed himself backward until he was lying almost on his back once more and then leaned over to capture Draco's mouth with his own.

Draco's pleasure was evident; Harry heard the small gasps that erratically escaped his mouth and soon other little sounds of ecstasy began accompanying them. The new position made it easier for Harry to press himself backward and it was not long before Draco had fully penetrated the Gryffindor.

Draco felt like he had died and moved into some kind of paradise. The warmth and tightness about his arousal; the thought of being completely inside of the man he loved and the shivers and passion jolting through his body had him in a state of bliss. He wrapped his free arm around his boyfriend, holding him snuggly against his body as they jointly moved together toward ecstasy.

Harry reached down, pressed Draco's hand aside and took over stroking himself. Draco was having a hard time dealing with receiving and giving pleasure at the same time. The Slytherin's arm snaked upward and joined the other in hugging Harry against him.

The two rocked together for a short while, the sounds of their gasps and light cries filling the room with an ambiance of passion.

Draco felt climax rush upon him quite unexpectedly. He cried out a bit wildly and began thrusting rapidly, his arms gripping Harry in a tight hold. Wave after wave of sensation began pouring through his body and he trembled a little as his semen shot forth madly into the warm body of his lover.

Harry reacted to Draco's excitement with a stunning orgasm of his own; the feeling of Draco being inside of him and his semen entering his body, added to the sensations moving through the Gryffindor. He issued several successive groans as he moved through climax and his semen flew out wildly onto his chest and belly.

Draco continued to hug Harry tightly afterward and began kissing his neck again before finding his lovers lips and kissing them sweetly. He withdrew slowly after a short while and then pulled Harry's body around to face him. He kissed him gently on the lips and then moved back a bit to meet the Gryffindor's eyes.

'You are amazing' he said huskily.

Harry smiled in response and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, 'it was a more wonderful experience than I dreamed it would be, Draco. I love your making love to me' he said softly.

Draco gave a low breathless laugh, 'well we are going to be fighting for that role in the future; I love it when you make love to me as well.'

'I enjoy every role with you' Harry responded, hugging Draco warmly.

'You are so full of love, Harry' Draco said musingly, 'you are like a little creature of love.'

Harry laughed kissing Draco lightly on the chin a few times, 'you know I haven't had anyone to show all of the love I feel before.'

Draco raised his brows a little.

'I have never been so in love or felt so entirely close to someone as I do with you. It is very special…you are very special to me, Draco.'

Draco smiled warmly, 'and you to me. I feel the same way.'

Harry returned the Slytherin's smile, 'I know; I feel it from you as well.'

Draco bit his lip and regarded the Gryffindor fondly, 'Harry James Potter, a.k.a. the boy who lived, a.k.a. the chosen one and according to an article in the prophet you have now been dubbed the boy who prevailed – then failed. But I prefer, Draco's little creature of love.'

Laughter bubbled up from deep within Harry's throat and echoed about the room. 'That was simply the corniest thing I have ever heard' Harry gasped as he reached and pulled Draco into a ferociously warm hug, 'but also the loveliest and certainly the most accurate.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Blaise finished the light breakfast they had obtained at the bakery. The repast had consisted of tea, coffee for Blaise, and unique little cakes the shop was famous for. The cakes were from an ancient family recipe that dated back over hundreds of years. The owner had imparted this knowledge to the pair when they asked him where they might find a store that sold work clothing. The owner directed them to a shop nearby and they left after congratulating him on his delicious sweet cakes.

They easily found the work-clothing store and the pair found white overalls which Hermione indicated were perfectly suited their purpose.

Blaise came out of the dressing room in his new work clothing and Hermione inspected him critically. The overalls were loose fitting, but the shirt he wore underneath, a short sleeved work shirt, showed off his well-formed arm muscles. His slim, tall yet powerful figure would look gorgeous in anything, thought Hermione.

Blaise raised his eyebrows at her rather overlong period of scrutiny, 'not too good, eh?' he asked.

'No, you look tremendous' she blurted out and then immediately blushed, 'I mean perfect for the role.'

Blaise's eyes twinkled at her, 'thank you, we may as well leave them on and have the salesperson bag up what we were wearing.'

Hermione nodded quickly and went to get her clothes from the dressing room. Blaise found two white caps to add to their purchases and then moved with Hermione to the counter where the Gryffindor paid the sales woman.

When they were once again on the sidewalk before the store, Blaise signaled for Hermione to follow him and he led her to the side of a building that was deserted except for a large trash bin. He moved behind it and pulling his wand from the large pocket of his overalls where he had stored it, he sent a silent spell at his bag and it vanished. He motioned for Hermione's and did the same with hers.

'You did take your wand out?' Blaise asked looking at her.

Hermione patted the pocket of her overalls and Blaise smiled, nodding a little. He turned to Hermione and sent a silent spell at her head and although she looked up smartly, she didn't jump…she was becoming used to his sudden moves. He repeated the spell aiming it at his own head this time and she saw the word 'Dungs Electronics' embroider itself across his hat.

'Dungs?' she read, laughing.

Blaise shrugged, 'good a name as any' he smiled then, 'you look cute in your little men's work suit.'

Hermione laughed, flushing a little, 'great' she responded, but her voice didn't sound unhappy. 'Now we just need a couple of clipboards and some official looking paper' she declared, rapidly changing the topic.

The couple moved back to the street and Hermione went into the corner bakery to ask where they might find a stationary store. She reappeared and began walking quickly along the main avenue. They walked for six blocks and finally reached a store that sold the items they desired. They went inside and rapidly made their purchases and then moved once again to the street and began making their way back toward Harry's Uncle's office building.

Hermione looked around, 'at least the Believers are not likely to find us here…I shouldn't want to have to deal with another attack.'

Blaise smiled, 'you never know…I am always ready for them to strike at any time.'

Hermione returned his smile, 'you acted amazingly fast when Earl Rogers appeared before us the other night. I was half in shock to find him alive and I…' Hermione flushed and bit her lip.

Blaise looked at Hermione with a small wry smile across his lips, 'as you see, I didn't kill him.'

'I know' she said softly 'I am sorry for not believing you entirely…it is just that he had no energy about him.' Hermione smiled up at her companion, 'I am glad you didn't kill him, Blaise.'

Blaise lifted his brows and looked at her, 'my hands are not free of wizard blood, Hermione. I have killed a number of people.'

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, 'oh' she remarked softly.

'From the time I began working with Draco for Lord Voldemort through the end of the battles, I was responsible for the deaths of several men.'

Hermione looked a little relieved, 'oh, well during the battles we were all responsible for the deaths of others. Even I was responsible for the deaths of various Death Eaters, even if only indirectly.'

Blaise shrugged, 'true' he agreed, 'however I was working for both sides…it was not only Death Eaters that suffered at my hands.'

Hermione bit her lip, nodding. She wondered how many of those working for the good side had died at the hands of Blaise.

However she didn't have time to think about it; they had arrived at their destination. She followed Blaise through the double glass doors that gave entrance to an older, yet well kept office building. There were several stories and Hermione tapped Blaise on the arm and moved toward a directory that was posted next to the elevators. She ran her index finger down the list and stopped at Grunnings Company, 3rd floor.

Blaise called the elevator and the doors opened almost instantly. The pair moved inside and were whisked upward to the third floor of the building. They alighted to find themselves directly inside of a traditionally furnished office that offered little in the way of interest. A receptionist sat at a long desk along one wall and they moved to stand before her.

'May I help you?' she asked kindly, looking at Blaise.

She was young and quite pretty; blonde curls framed her face which held large, blue eyes and rosy lips that were curved in a rather seductive smile…at least to Hermione's eyes.

Blaise smiled at the young woman, 'yes we are here from Dungs Electronics; the office of the building has asked us to inspect the electric fittings in one of your offices.'

'Oh' said the girl, 'well everyone is out to lunch at the moment, and Mr. Dursley didn't mention that you were coming.'

'We just received the inspection order this morning, perhaps the building has not has informed all of the tenants yet. You are our first call. But it is a simple visual inspection, nothing more; we can be in and out in a few minutes.' Blaise said, winking at the girl.

The blonde flashed a smile his way, 'I am sure it will be okay; which office are you supposed to inspect?'

Blaise looked at his clipboard, 'well unfortunately it is the office of the director, a Mr. Dursley, and not the electronics about the receptionist's desk.'

The girl's smile grew, 'are you certain? I have been having some problems starting up my computer these days…perhaps you could have a look at…my electronics as well.' She tilted her head and looked at Blaise engagingly.

'I would be happy to' he replied, 'but I suppose I should get the inspection we were assigned to do over with first…and then I would be more than happy to inspect…your area.'

The girl stood up, her smile still plastered across her face, 'follow me, I'll show you where the director's office is.'

The young woman, who Hermione noticed had a magnificent body to go with her gorgeous face, led them along a hallway and into a large office.

'This is it' she said.

Hermione and Blaise moved inside and a moment later a phone could be heard ringing in the distance.

'Oh' cried the girl, 'that's me! I have to answer the phones.'

'Don't worry, we'll take it from here' Blaise said confidently.

She nodded and quickly ran from the room.

'Whew' said Blaise looking at Hermione, 'I thought it might be a problem getting rid of her.'

Hermione's expression was stoic, 'I wasn't sure you wanted to' she said, her voice a little snappish.

Blaise smiled, 'it never hurts to be charming; I am certain it is what helped gain us entry.'

Hermione blinked significantly and merely stared at Blaise.

'Right' he said quickly, 'we don't have much time, let's get started.'

Hermione turned away rather abruptly and began looking about the office, inspecting all of the ornaments, books and other items that did not appear to be related to the running of the business. She noted Blaise examining the wall paintings, pulling them from the wall and turning them around before casting a spell at the piece of wall they had been placed against.

Hermione started to look through boxes of drill bits that were stacked on one of the shelves. They were very old fashioned boxes, clearly some of the first the company had manufactured. They were evidently being kept for their sentimental value to the company. Hermione looked inside of each box, but found nothing out of the ordinary about them. However, when she reached a box at the bottom of one stack, she was surprised to find that the cardboard lid did not open when she tugged on it. She frowned and tried again, using her nail to try and pry the box open. When her nail broke she made a small sound and frowned at the little box of drill bits.

Hearing her small sound of distress, Blaise walked over to where she was frowning at the box.

'What is that?' he asked.

'Well it appears to be a box of drill bits; however, I cannot open it.'

'Blaise pointed his wand at the box and cast a silent spell. The box lid flew open at his command and the pair was greeted with the sight of about 20 old fashioned drill bits. Hermione moved to the desk and emptied the contents of the box on the table and then inspected the cardboard box and each of the bits. However there was nothing unusual about the box or the bits.

Blaise raised his brows and headed back to the final painting in the room that he had yet to inspect.

Hermione replaced the drill bits and closed the box, carrying it back to the shelf where the others were stacked. She looked at her broken nail and tugged on the box in her hand once again wondering what had made the lid so difficult to open the first time. To her surprise, the lid still would not open, even though they had just opened it moments before.

Try as she might, she could not get the lid to lift and so she pulled her wand and sent a spell of her own and then the lid did fly open as it had before.

'Blaise' she called, her voice hesitant, 'there is something funny about this box.'

Blaise had just replaced the final picture and he moved to where she stood.

'It got stuck again…but not in a normal way. It refuses to open without a spell.'

An expression of interest swept across Blaise's face and he took the box from Hermione's hands. He tried to open the lid, but his efforts also met without success.

Blaise looked at the shelf, 'and the other boxes, were the lids easy to open?'

'Yes, they opened normally.'

Blaise frowned and pocketed the box, 'maybe we've found something. Let's take it with us, I doubt it will be missed among this great stack of boxes.'

Hermione nodded and began to re-stack the boxes as they had been when they arrived.

'We should go; it will look suspicious if we are here much longer. With the exception of the rather interesting box, I don't think there is anything else here. There are no records stored here or anything of that nature.'

Hermione nodded and moments later the two were walking down the hall toward the receptionist's desk again.

When they arrived, the young woman was on the phone and she looked up at them, holding up a finger in a silent petition for them to wait.

'No we don't deal with the Border Company any longer' said the blonde into the phone, 'over half of the bits they sent around last time had defects.'

She paused and smiled at Blaise and Hermione, followed by an exaggerated expression of angst to show her distaste with the caller on the phone.

'I'll do that sir' she said into the phone, 'thank you for calling.' She hung up the phone and sighed, 'this job is really trying at times' she said, exhaustion in her tone.

'I imagine sitting all day answering phones is…hard work' said Hermione somewhat sarcastically.

The girl gave her a rather nasty glance before re-schooling her features and turning a charming smile Blaise's way, 'so you have finished your inspection?'

'Yes we have and everything checked out fine' Blaise said, returning her smile with a charming one of his own.

'Would you mind having a look at my outlet then, the one here against the wall behind me?'

'No problem' said Blaise, glancing at Hermione before making his way behind the counter to the outlet that the girl had pointed out.

Hermione stood in front of the desk with narrowed eyes and her lips in a tight line, watching Blaise move to kneel beside the still seated receptionist. The blonde leaned in so that her head was quite close to Blaise's and pointed to the outlet. The move was quite unnecessary as there was only one; it was clear the girl was turning on every ounce of charm she had for the handsome electrician.

Blaise who knew as much about electricity as he did muggle football – nothing – pulled both of the plugs that were in the sockets right out. The girl's computer died and a small lamp snapped off.

Hermione turned her back to hide the laughter that suddenly welled up within her.

'Oh, my computer!' murmured the girl, 'I am supposed to close it down before disconnecting the power!'

Blaise looked at the darkened screen of the computer's monitor, 'I took care of that for you' he said brightly and then turned his attention back to the socket. He began pressing it with his fingers, 'it is loose' he declared.

Hermione had turned to regard Blaise again and her shoulders began shaking with mirth.

'Loose?' said the blonde, 'is that bad?'

'Very bad' responded Blaise, 'I don't have the tools with me necessary to repair it however, so I will have to return and do so later.'

'Oh, can't you just tighten it?'

'We didn't bring a screwdriver with us, we don't need one for our inspection' interjected Hermione, certain that Blaise would have no idea how to respond correctly.

'Oh, well we have one here!' declared the girl, standing up and moving quickly into a room adjoining the reception area.

'For god's sake, Blaise! Don't make things up…you have no idea what you are talking about' whispered Hermione.

Blaise chuckled, 'what the hell is a screwdriver?'

'Let me take care of it when she returns' Hermione said moving behind the receptionists desk.

Blaise stood and moved to the front just as the blond returned.

'My assistant will take care of it' said Blaise.

The blond leaned over the desk and handed the screw driver to Hermione and then turned back to Blaise. 'I just love electrical things. Perhaps one day we could meet and discuss some of the jobs you have done?'

Hermione rolled her eyes and pretended to tighten the already very tight screws in the outlet.

'That would be delightful' Blaise said.

'What are you doing this evening? Can you come by at six? We can go have a spot of tea and…discuss things.'

'Sure, that sounds great.'

The blonde was giving Blaise her million dollar smile when Hermione joined them and handed the girl the screwdriver. 'There you are, all repaired. We will just leave you to your job then, we have many other offices to inspect at the moment' she said looking pointedly at Blaise.

'Thank you' said the girl, blinking up flirtatiously at Blaise, 'I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Laurel.'

'My name is…Henry and this is…Jane' replied Blaise, shaking the hand that the woman held out.

'See you at six then' Laurel said huskily, taking her time in releasing Blaise's hand.

'Six 'o clock' Blaise murmured sweetly before detaching his hand and following Hermione out of the office.

Hermione had called the elevator and it appeared in the moment Blaise joined her in front of it. The pair stepped inside and Laurel stood waving at them as the door closed. Blaise waved back, smiling charmingly.

Hermione turned to face Blaise as they began walking away from the building, 'don't you think it will be a little dangerous to meet that…_person_ at six?' she spat.

Blaise looked at Hermione, his eyes lightly teasing, 'I don't see why it would be dangerous, no one knows me from Dumbledore in the muggle world.'

Hermione's expression was becoming blacker by the moment, 'well I think it would be decidedly dangerous; you clearly don't have any idea how to carry on…she will see that you are not a muggle after only a few minutes of you trying to bungle your way through a conversation concerning electronics.'

'I certainly wouldn't attempt to discuss electronics' Blaise said, his voice laden with innuendo.

Hermione picked up her pace and stared straight ahead, 'I just don't think it is wise, but you do whatever you want, it doesn't matter to me at all.'

Blaise smiled at her angry face, 'now why does that smack of a lie to me?'

Hermione looked at him, her expression venomous, 'what is a lie? That I don't care? Well it isn't, I don't care in the least!'

Blaise put a hand on Hermione's arm and forced her to stop walking, 'I think you do care' his tone softened dramatically, 'I think you care very much, Violet.'

Hermione searched his face, her eyes still shooting sparks.

'I think' said Blaise gently, 'that you care as much as I would if you made a date with some strange man for six o'clock this evening and actually planned on showing up.'

Hermione flushed and a little smile of embarrassment started to form across her lips. She looked down, brought a hand to her forehead and began to chuckle breathlessly, 'you have no intention of returning to that office at six' she said with sudden insight.

'Of course not; at six o'clock I hope to be dinning with two of my very good friends and a woman I have come to have a great amount of respect for.'

Hermione looked up at him again her eyes bright and full of hope, 'two of your very good friends?'

He reached out a hand and ran a thumb along her cheek, 'not those two good friends. I know you miss Harry terribly and hopefully we can arrange for you two to see one another soon; I refer to Armand and Leticia.'

'Armand and Leticia?'

'Yes, they have gone into hiding…I finally convinced Armand that-'

'Oh Blaise' Hermione interrupted, her face full of emotion, 'they have detached themselves from the believers?'

Blaise nodded.

'That is wonderful news.'

'I believe it would be the perfect place for us to examine the box we found and we can stay there a while and have dinner while we decide on our next move.'

Hermione was still smiling, 'oh!' she began excitedly, but then her face deflated, 'never mind' she said a little dejectedly.

Blaise regarded her curiously, 'what is it?'

'Nothing, it is silly really. I was just thinking about something I have stored at the Burrows that I would love to give to Leticia. I have always thought she would love it and it would come in so handy now while she and Armand must find ways to entertain themselves.'

'Well they have quite a library and they love reading.'

'I know…actually it is a book, one I am certain she does not have. I would love to give it to her; however, I imagine we shouldn't return to the Burrows.'

Blaise looked at her indulgently, 'we can if you really want to.'

'Could we? Just for a moment, I can send for it from the yard, we needn't even go inside.'

'Certainly' Blaise replied.

'Thank you' she said softly.

'Let's return to the alleyway that we found earlier and we can apparate to the Burrows from there.'

Hermione nodded and the pair quickly made their way back to the alleyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Blaise and Hermione appeared in the yard of the Burrows, Hermione pulled out her wand to summon the book she wanted to give Leticia. However, as she was about to utter the spell, the back door to the Burrows flew open and the couple stood face to face with a very indignant looking Severus Snape.

Snape looked at Hermione, 'Ms. Granger, I believe I asked you to remain here at the Burrows.' His voice was frighteningly calm.

Hermione looked at Snape with some trepidation, 'yes, but Blaise needed me to help with a task…it was not dangerous at all, sir.'

'I see' said Snape, 'I would like to speak to you for a few moments please.'

'Certainly' agreed Hermione. She and Blaise began to move forward.

'Just Ms. Granger, I will speak with you later Zabini.'

Blaise frowned a little, but remained outside while Hermione entered the house and followed Snape. He led her to the front salon which sat empty and to her surprise he cast a silencing spell about the room after closing the door. He had issued it without a word, but she recognized the unique hand movement called for by the spell.

She looked at Snape and her trepidation increased by a few notches, she had seen his anger in play many times during her life; although she had been very contentious and had not felt the brunt of his anger at all since he'd joined the good side full time in the middle of the war.

Snape surprised her however; when he spoke his voice remained calm and his face was no longer set in lines of anger. He looked almost…normal.

'I have to imagine that you have a very good reason for leaving, Ms. Granger. It is very unlike you to disobey an order, especially one as important as this.'

Hermione was still mystified by his tranquil attitude, but she managed to find her voice, 'actually Blaise had to tie up a loose end related to the work we were doing before' she lied, 'it was very important, sir. If we had not done it, the lives of a good number of people would have been placed in grave danger.'

Hermione smiled inside…she sounded just like Blaise. The lie she had told was vague and yet powerful enough to sound important.

'What exactly were you two doing?' Snape asked.

Hermione's self-assurance failed her for a moment, but then Blaise's image shot through her mind and she felt herself infused with strength. 'To be honest Professor Snape, I would have to allow Blaise explain it to you. I am not sure why what we did was important, but he felt it necessary for us to be seen together…at a certain shop. We were there for only a short while before apparating back here again. However, now we must make yet another journey in order to-'

'Another journey?' Snape cut in.

His voice was still controlled and his expression still…kind. Hermione didn't understand him at all…she wondered if this were his new strategy, the calm before the kill.

'Yes, another short stop, merely to be seen together once more.'

Snape regarded her for a long moment and then dropped his eyes, 'it is extremely dangerous for the two of you to be out right now, Ms. Granger, I am sure you know that.'

'Yes, but that is the thing. We have been in muggle towns, very small muggle towns where we are not known.'

'I thought you said you had to be seen' Snape remarked looking up at her again; a small moue of suspicion had entered his tone for the first time. 'Seen by whom? Certainly it is not wizards that you are hoping to see you in a small muggle town.'

'No, it is the shop proprietors' Hermione invented, 'they will pass the information along. And we are not in the shop long enough for them to actually send for anyone immediately.'

Snape furrowed his brow, it was clear that he did not place much credit in her tale. Hermione waited for the blast of fury she was sure would come…but it did not.

'You did this for Zabini even though I personally asked you to stay here…?' Snape's brows lifted slightly.

Hermione flushed slightly, 'I didn't do it for Zabini per se, we have been working together a while as you know and I have come to trust him. He indicated that the tasks were important and I believe him sir.'

Snape nodded slowly, but miraculously still did not look angry. 'It has not escaped my notice that you and Ron Weasley are no longer getting on as you were in the past.'

Hermione's eyes flickered quickly upward to meet his, 'I – that is – we have had a little tiff, but nothing serious I assure you. He is and always will be one of my best friends.' Hermione was at a complete loss as to where Snape was carrying the conversation…it seemed to be going all over the place.

Snape looked at her appraisingly, 'I was under the impression that your relationship with Ron Weasley had become somewhat more…serious.'

Hermione flushed once again and she dropped her eyes, 'no sir, we are merely very good friends.'

'I see' said the Professor, 'and your interests have not become engaged in another direction? That is not perhaps why it was easy for you to defy my request that you remain here?'

Hermione was practicing occlumency; she normally didn't in front of Snape, but the tenor of the conversation seemed to call for it. 'It is as I have told you' lied Hermione, 'Bl-Zabini and I are merely work companions; however, we have had to develop a trust between us in order to do our job effectively. There is nothing more to it than that, sir.'

Snape nodded; 'I am very concerned about your safety, Ms. Granger' Snape looked at her, his expression impassable.

He drew his wand and cast another silent spell and Hermione gasped lightly and then looked at Snape in complete shock at what he had caused to appear before her eyes.


	36. The Little Box of Horrors

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N:** **Thank you to everyone leaving notes…I really appreciate them. **

**Chapter Thirty-Six: The Little Box of Horrors**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise was pacing outside of the Burrows waiting for the interview between Snape and Hermione to come to an end. He was certain that Snape was giving her hell for having left the Burrows and was aggressively forbidding her to do so again. He knew that Hermione could handle the situation for herself, but it troubled him that she should have to do so over something that he was principally the cause of.

He stopped pacing and turned his steps determinedly toward the Burrows rear entrance. He moved quickly inside and through the house, noting the kitchen and the official meeting room were empty. He came upon the closed doors of the front salon and knew at once that Snape had chosen that location for Hermione's impromptu disciplinary session. He heard nothing and was certain that the Professor had conjured silencing wards about the room; that didn't bid well for Hermione. With a face full of resolve he reached for the handle of the closed door.

Hermione stood gaping at Snape; the bouquet of flowers that he had conjured and was presenting to her, together with the uncomfortable expression on his face, had her completely astonished. Her brain was working furiously to understand and then deny what the gift he was offering to her meant. Snape simply could not have become enamored of her-'

The door burst open interrupting her thoughts and Blaise stood on the threshold staring at the pair; at first with a look of tenacity across his features, but that quickly turned into one of surprise. Both Snape and Hermione were staring at him and he looked from one to the other and then to the flowers that Snape still offered, before his beautiful features slowly began to crease with amusement. The small smile inched its way into a rather large one, a moment before he threw his head backward and began roaring with laughter.

Snape's face twisted with anger for the first time since he'd entered the room, 'shut up, Zabini,' he snarled, 'it does not surprise me that your depraved mind would leap to the wrong conclusion, yet I haven't the patience or desire to deal with your worm-like character at the moment. However, now that you have intruded, you may stay and learn what it means to make hasty assumptions.' He looked toward Hermione again; confusion had entered the astonishment that rode across her features.

'The flowers are not from me as the two of you seem to have concluded; if you look you will see a note attached; take them.' Snape shoved the flowers in Hermione's direction.

Hermione was completely bewildered. She reached and took the flowers and plucked the small note from the top of them. She read the small lettering on the card and then looked up at Snape with surprise once again ruling her expression.

'As you see, they are not from me, but rather from an old friend of yours; someone who asked me to deliver them if and when you appeared to be unattached.'

'Viktor Krum,' murmured Hermione, 'but how-'

'While I am concerned for your safety in general Ms. Granger, I have sworn to Mr. Krum to make an extra effort in that regard. That is why I do not like the fact that you are running about with Zabini on unapproved missions. I owe a great debt to Mr. Krum and he asked that I keep an eye out for your safety in return for that debt.

Hermione noted that Blaise's expression of mirth had crumbled into a frown and met Snape's eyes once more, 'you are in debt to Viktor?'

'I was, yes; he saved my life during the war.' Snape's tone didn't convey gratitude, but rather obligation, as if the words were being forced through his lips. 'As you know,' he continued, 'Voldemort found out that I was acting as a double agent and I had to escape. One day Voldemort asked for my wand indicating that he wished to infuse it with power. I saw through that flimsy excuse at once, however, I had no choice but to surrender it to him. I knew then that I was doomed and I immediately attempted to escape. However, Voldemort sent numerous Death Eaters in my wake moments after I left the headquarters and although I was in the midst of a forest and could see no one, I knew I was surrounded; I was good as dead.

The first to find me was Viktor Krum; he'd come from Russia swearing his allegiance to Voldemort and integrating himself with the Death Eaters. However, unknown to me, or to any of us, he was a double agent. He located me before any of the others and when I saw him lift his wand I knew that the end had come. However, to my surprise, he cast an Accio spell instead of a curse and his broom came whizzing toward us. Within seconds we'd mounted his broom and I used his wand to cast an invisibility spell about us. He flew us from danger and saved my life. Before he left for Russia, he asked that I repay that debt by watching out for your safety Ms. Granger, in addition to presenting the little gift to you at the appropriate time; I had no choice but to comply.'

Hermione looked flabbergasted, 'oh,' she remarked softly.

Snape regarded her for a moment, 'I cannot force you to remain here, however I would advise you to do so until we are able to ensure your safety, Ms. Granger. I would feel that I had let Mr. Krum down if something were to happen to you before he can arrive.'

Hermione nodded slowly, staring at the note in her fingers.

Snape gave Blaise a withering look before turning and rapidly striding from the room.

'Viktor Krum?' Blaise said coolly once the professor had left.

'Yes, we became friends during my 5th term…during the tri-wizard tournament.'

'I see. And he is…coming?'

'So it says in this note. In about a week,' she looked up into Blaise's narrowed eyes, 'he doesn't mean anything to me, that is, we are just friends. I will of course make sure he understands that.'

Blaise nodded slowly and regarded her for a moment before finally allowing a small smile to creep about his mouth, 'just don't go making any appointments with him for six 'o clock meetings.'

Hermione laughed.

'So about what Snape said; do you wish to remain here now?' he asked, his tone a little challenging.

'Of course not,' Hermione assured him.

Blaise smiled again.

Hermione drew her wand and issued an Accio command for the book they had come to retrieve and when it arrived she pocketed it in her overalls and then turned to Blaise, 'let's go.'

Blaise nodded and escorted her from the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise and Hermione appeared in the foyer of Armand and Leticia's temporary new home and the couple stood awaiting them; Blaise had given notice of their eminent arrival.

The moment they arrived, Leticia flew into Hermione's arms calling out her name. Her spontaneous greeting overwhelmed the Gryffindor who had not expected such a frantic embrace. However, she quickly recuperated and hugged Leticia warmly in return; she was very fond of the Ravenclaw.

Armand was welcoming Blaise and when the ladies finally parted he looked at his wife with a small grin, 'don't choke our guests before dinner, love.'

Leticia laughed, flushing, 'I am sorry, Hermione, I guess I am just a little bit emotional after everything that has happened.' She turned and gave Blaise a fierce hug despite her words.

'Of course you are,' said Hermione, placing her arm about Leticia's shoulders once she'd released Blaise, 'I would feel exactly the same in the reverse situation.'

Leticia smiled at her warmly.

'Hermione reached into the pocket of her overalls with her free hand, 'and here is something that will hopefully cheer you up a bit.'

Leticia took the book Hermione offered her and read the title, 'oh my god! The Complete Original Works of William Wordsworth, oh Hermione! How did you get a hold of this? This is terribly rare; it is amazing…you and I were just talking about it!'

'Yes I know; I had it all along, my father sent this copy to me when the writings were discovered. I had the idea of giving it to you during our conversation, so I didn't tell you.'

'You lovely, lovely girl!' Leticia hugged Hermione warmly, 'but of course I am just borrowing it, I know.'

Hermione shook her head, 'I have read it, many times and I would like for you to have it.'

'I couldn't,' Leticia said softly looking at the book.

'Of course you can. It will give me a good excuse to visit you from time to time.'

Leticia laughed, 'as if you need an excuse, you are always welcome and in fact, if you do not visit me regularly once we are out of this mess, I will be very upset.'

Hermione smiled and gave her new friend another hug.

'Love poems, bah,' Armand scoffed playfully, giving Hermione a hug. 'We'll let's go into the salon, shall we?'

Hermione and Leticia began busily discussing the poems as they followed Armand and Blaise into the salon and settled into the comfortable chairs in the room.

Blaise pulled the box of drill bits from his pocket that they had obtained from Vernon Dursley's office.

'What is that?' Armand asked.

'I am not quite sure; we uncovered it today from the office of a muggle. It is supposedly a simple box of drill bits, however it is impossible to open without magic.'

Armand frowned and took the box from Blaise's hand. He tried to lift the lid and surprise rode across his features as he found himself unable to do so. 'How very odd, from the office of a muggle you say?' he asked distractedly.

'We uncovered it in a muggle office as part of an assignment,' Blaise added.

'Yes and that is what makes it strange,' Hermione murmured, her attention as well as Leticia's now on the little box, 'I broke a nail trying to lift the lid and while only a simple spell is required to open it, that takes it out of the realm of being an ordinary muggle box.'

'Umm,' replied Armand, wise enough not to ask more questions about the assignment or the box. He well knew that secrecy abounded when it came to such matters.

Blaise frowned at the box, 'it is very curious.'

Armand set the box on the table and aimed his wand at it, 'it is possible that it is enchanted,' he said as he caused the lid to open. He narrowed his eyes at the box and emptied it of the drill bits. He then performed yet another spell on the box and the box suddenly turned a bright blue color and vibrated slightly before returning to its natural form. 'Yes,' he remarked, 'it has certainly been enchanted by a wizard.'

'Are you certain there were no wizards in the office?' inquired Leticia, not quite so discretionary with her questioning.

Armand frowned a little, 'it is what is known as an enchanted box; at some point a wizard got a hold of it.'

'An enchanted box?' Hermione questioned.

'Yes, something the Death Eaters were rather fond of,' remarked Armand distractedly. He looked at Blaise, 'do you wish for me to reveal its secrets?'

Blaise nodded slowly.

Armand looked at his friend, 'Leticia and I can take an oath if you like?'

Blaise smiled, 'it is not necessary, Armand. I trust you completely.'

Armand nodded and then waving his wand above the box, he began to chant a singsong melody in what sounded like a foreign language. Unknown to him, he was mimicking the incantation Draco had performed not many days before on a similarly enchanted wooden box.

However the results were quite different. Suddenly the box disappeared and a small puff of smoke filtered up in the air as if the box had vanished due to a small explosion.

'GET BACK!' Shouted Armand, standing up and moving quickly backward.

Blaise, Leticia and Hermione jumped from their seats and moved rapidly backward into the room.

Armand stood nearest where the box had sat on the sofa table, his wand aimed at the empty space where the box had sat moments before. Suddenly a black thick smoke began emanating out of thin air and within seconds began to take form; it swirled with an incredible quickness until it had twisted into a small tornado and moments later the whipping, black cyclone lashed out rapidly in Armand's direction.

'ARMAND!' Leticia screamed jumping forward, but she was immediately restrained by Blaise.

'EVANESCO!' shouted Armand, sending the spell toward the oncoming twister. The turbulently twisting form jerked abruptly sideways avoiding the spell and then surged forward again, hitting Armand in the head with its tail and knocking him backward onto the ground. The whirlwind immediately surged upward after striking Armand, twisting faster as if in preparation for another attack.

Leticia screamed again when the cyclone hit her husband and Blaise pulling out of her grip, rapidly drew his wand and raced forward with Leticia on his heels.

'NO! GET BACK' yelled Armand from the floor as he raised his own wand at the cyclone, and screamed 'EVANESCO' a second time a millisecond before the oncoming twister would have hit him again.

'Armand' sobbed Leticia as the small tornado, hit by the full force of the spell this time, blackened and then zipped upward, winding around frantically and turning a multitude of colors before suddenly vanishing. A heaving cloud of smoke was left behind, this time red in color.

Armand stood quickly and began to move cagily about the smoke, his wand aimed at the disappearing haze.

'Come away Armand,' Leticia pleaded, once again tucked into one of Blaise's restraining arms. Hermione moved to her other side and held her hand.

'It will be alright, love,' responded Armand distractedly, 'please don't do anything…any of you,' he commanded quickly before suddenly crouching.

The red smoke had all but vanished before it abruptly whipped itself upward and turned a murky brown color. The color gelled and began to slowly take shape; seconds later it had taken the form of a large bat with over-sized wings and dark, beady eyes. It was glaring at Armand and its small body reared upward nastily before its small mouth opened wide to reveal an abundance of sharp white fangs.

The bat had formed and hissed to show its horrifying teeth in less than a second and then swooped down so rapidly, Armand didn't have time to utter a word. Leticia screamed again and this time her scream chorused with Hermione's as her husband struck the large bird with his wand which was aimed toward the creature. The bat was knocked dramatically sideways, but quickly regained its bearings and immediately set out for a second attack.

'Armand' Leticia wailed as she struggled to free herself from Blaise's hold.

The bat had given Armand time to recover, however, and before the creature reached him, he screamed, 'DIFFINDO!' The bird screeched loudly, the sound almost deafening as its body reared up and ripped in half, the two sides falling to the wooden floor with a sharp whacking sound. The two halves of the bird lay shuddering on the floor at a small distance from one another.

Armand raced forward and quickly kicked the two parts of the creature near one another and then immediately aimed his wand at the still trembling bat pieces, 'FINITE INCANTATEM!' he cried.

The creature, still divided into two parts, slowly stopped vibrating and after a few moments the bat parts slithered together, reforming and then transfiguring before the eyes of all present into the small, defenseless looking, cardboard box it had originally been.

Armand turned and ran quickly to where the others were standing and continued to stare at the box, 'if I am not mistaken, in a-'

However he stopped speaking when the box began to rattle and issue a great amount of white smoke. The smoke whipped upward and once again formed a figure, but this time it was the hazy, but recognizable figure of Rufus Scrimgeour.

'My god' muttered Hermione. Leticia was squeezing her hand tightly and cowering slightly against Blaise.

'_I, Rufus Scrimgeour, appear before you to back up my own testimony which I have certainly already given with my own tongue,' _intoned the ghostly sounding voice of the apparition before them._ 'The Death Eaters associated with the Ministry are Aubrey Bertram, assistant to the head Auror; Turbin Lestrange, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Improper Use of Magic Office; and Frederick Malfoy, Department of Mysteries. There are also twenty-three Aurors associated with the Ministry who are Death Eaters, all of whom are among the Select Group of Wizards and need not be named as the seven who are not Death Eaters are included only nominally in this group. Urbert Lestrange, Grant Parkinson, Robert Wallace, Thomas Bletchley, Chin Lin Chang, Kenneth Lestrange and Jeffery Finnegan, Katherine Henderson and Jeremy Higgs are also Death Eaters and hold low level positions within the Ministry. I believe this will serve as excellent evidence that I speak the truth as this figment was created well before my expected apprehension.'_

The figure disappeared suddenly and when it had gone, there was no trace of the box or the bits that had been inside of it. Instead there was a yellowing scroll on the table where the bits had been.

Armand looked at Blaise, 'Scrimgeour?'

Blaise nodded, 'I thought he would have concocted some method to use as blackmail against the Death Eaters he was working for, but apparently he was more interested in saving his own neck. However it serves our purposes perfectly.' He moved quickly to where the scroll sat on the table and looked at Armand before touching it.

'The charm is finished,' Armand assured him.

Blaise picked up the document, 'it is merely a written, dated and signed testimony of what we just heard.'

Armand sighed, 'well there was nothing truly amazing about that revelation, unless of course you were not aware of the individuals associated with both the Death Eaters and the Ministry.'

Blaise smiled at his friend knowingly, 'the Death Eaters…yes well that is what they _were_, however now they go by a different name don't they?'

Armand narrowed his eyes, 'I wish I could take part in such a discussion, however...'

Blaise nodded and released Leticia who moved immediately into her husband's arms.

'I am aware you cannot.' Blaise looked at the paper once more, 'fairly damning evidence though.'

'Scrimgeour was a fool,' muttered Armand.

'How did you know what to do against the…box?' Hermione asked Armand.

'I knew which enchantment had been used immediately upon seeing the box vanish. It is a three stage enchantment that was used quite frequently by the Death Eaters. We all knew how to defeat the enchantments; it is always, vanish, divide and terminate.'

'That's amazing,' responded Hermione.

Blaise frowned a little, 'For the most part, Scrimgeour only confirmed what I already knew.'

Armand smiled, 'that doesn't surprise me.'

Leticia looked at Blaise with a pleading expression, 'I hope you don't bring home anymore surprises, Blaise,' she said rather tersely.

Blaise chuckled, 'just for you, I won't.'

Hermione wanted to ask Blaise the significance of the revelation, other than the fact that they now had a few more names. Blaise seemed inordinately happy upon hearing the testimony and she didn't really understand why. However, she wasn't sure he wished to discuss it in front of their hosts, so she said nothing.

Leticia detached herself from Armand and took hold of Hermione's hand, 'I have prepared a delicious dinner; let's go lay it out, Hermione, I really want to leave this atmosphere for a while.'

Hermione laughed a little nervously. She too had been frightened by the box's charge, 'Let's do that' she agreed walking out of the room with Leticia.

Blaise pulled a coin out of his overalls and aimed his wand at it, inscribing a message before replacing the brightened coin back into his pants. He smiled at Armand, 'well champ, let's go eat.'

Armand laughed and followed Blaise toward the lovely smells emanating from the kitchen.

The four sat comfortably about the dining table enjoying the delicious food that Leticia had prepared.

Armand looked at Blaise, his fork paused in the act of carrying food to his mouth; 'I have heard a rumor that Melina Jordon is in hiding.'

Blaise smiled, 'it's possible,' he replied nonchalantly.

Armand regarded his friend with a suspicious eye, 'yes, well I wonder if she realizes that she can come out now. Her husband is dead; Huge Jordon apparently never recovered from an attack while he was hospitalized. The Prophet said that someone nearly suffocated him a short while ago and left him for dead…he fell into a coma shortly after that and he died this morning.'

'Pity that,' remarked Blaise, 'can you pass the bowl of potatoes?'

Armand passed the bowl to Blaise and then looked at him knowingly, 'it is all for the better if you ask me, he was a mad man, always plotting to kill his wife for her riches and she knew it. She was a frightened little thing; every time I saw her she was a bundle of nerves; I thought she might die from fright. I really felt awful for her, so beautiful and so hated by him. I hope she finds peace at last.'

'I am sure she will,' remarked Blaise pulling a coin from his pants and noting its contents before shoving it back inside and returning to his meal.

After dinner, Blaise pulled Hermione aside, 'it looks as if you are going to get your wish a little sooner than planned.'

Hermione looked at him inquisitively.

'Harry and Draco have requested my presence and if you'd like, I will take you along with me as a little surprise.

Hermione nodded animatedly and her eyes lit up, 'when?'

'Now,' said Blaise and he led her to the kitchen where Armand and Leticia were using their wands to clear away the remains of dinner.

'We have to be on our way,' Blaise said.

'So soon?' Leticia asked sadly, 'I had hoped the two of you would stay the night.'

'We can't tonight, but I promise to return soon and I will bring Hermione along with me.'

Leticia smiled, 'very soon I hope.' She rushed forward and gave Hermione a hug.

The couple saw Blaise and Hermione to the foyer and from there Blaise apparated them to an official apparation point in London.

'We are going to have to Portkey to Hogsmeade; we don't have time to travel via normal means.'

'Portkey?' Hermione frowned a little.

'Follow me,' Blaise said as he began making his way to through the busy streets of London.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was surprised when they arrived at the office of the Ministry. They tucked themselves into the phone booth and Blaise gave their names and indicated they wished to travel to Hogsmeade.

When the couple reached the underground reception area of the Ministry, they moved immediately to the reception desk where a pretty little witch sat addressing a small line of wizards. Blaise and Hermione reached the front after a few minutes and the witch stood up and reached over the desk to hug Blaise.

'Blaise Zabini, it has been ages,' she declared, her voice filled with delight.

'Hello Angela, how are you,' responded Blaise hugging her in return.

'I am great, a little tired though; it has been a long day.'

'I imagine,' said Blaise consolingly. 'We have to Portkey to Hogsmeade, is there a group leaving soon?'

She bent over her desk and looked at a scroll that sat before her, 'you and everyone else; it seems as if all of London is traveling to Hogsmeade today. Let's see, I don't have room for another hour and a half,' she looked up at Blaise smiling beguilingly, 'but I can put you with the group that leaves in five minutes if you don't mind squeezing in with a full group.'

'Not at all, that would be wonderful.'

'We shove people into full groups now and again in emergencies, so you just indicate that you are on important business if anyone asks,' she said winking at him.

'Will do' Blaise replied smiling charmingly.

The witch handed him two small slips of scroll paper and smiled at Hermione before turning her attention back to Blaise.

'We have to get together soon, Blaise.'

'I will stop by soon when I have more time and we can catch up on things,' Blaise replied.

'Great, hurry then you two, the group leaves in four minutes!'

Blaise thanked her and then moved quickly toward an adjacent room where a large group was already formed about a large statute that served as a Portkey.

The couple squeezed into the midst of the group surrounding the statute and a couple of minutes later a voice informed all of the wizards present to prepare to leave. The wizards all placed a hand on the Portkey and moments later the group as a whole was sucked up into a multicolored whirlwind that whisked them off to Hogsmeade.

When they arrived at the end of the main street in an area designated for such arrivals Hermione turned to Blaise, 'I can't believe I have never known about this service…when did the Ministry start doing this?'

'It is something they actually just began doing. They always offered it for emergency situations such as students getting hurt and such and their parents coming round to Hogwarts. However, the new ministry has set up regular departures to Hogsmeade for those who have not mastered the Portus spell so that they are not required to use the train. However, as you saw, the wait can be a bit long, so it is best to simply learn the spell…I'm working on it.'

Hermione nodded in reply, following Blaise along the route to Hogwarts, 'you seem to be on good terms with a lot of women' she said trying to sound nonchalant.

Blaise laughed, 'Angela and I are good friends nothing more. I got her brother out of a scrape once and she is grateful for it.' He looked down at her, 'I won't be setting up a meeting with her at six 'o clock.'

Hermione laughed and allowed him to take her hand in his. She liked the way it seemed to be becoming a habit.

When they arrived at the castle, it appeared deserted, but the front doors to the castle were open.

The pair moved inside and Hermione looked about her and frowned, 'aren't their Aurors here?'

'Probably' Blaise replied off handedly, 'but they will assume we are on Order business. They shouldn't bother us.'

'Unless they are associated with the Believers' Hermione said worriedly.

'Well I don't believe they would act here, there is too much at stake if the other Aurors who are not associated with the Believers see them molesting members of the Order. However, these days numerous people are coming to Hogwarts in order to prepare for the upcoming re-opening of the school. I believe the Aurors sit in their hideout awaiting signs of the escapees, anyone else is pretty much ignored.'

They reached the 7th floor without incident, seeing only a couple of wizard construction workers along one hallway as they moved up the stairs. The stairs had done a bit of moving about, so it took them a little longer than Blaise wished to reach the 7th floor, but they were still on time. They stood in front of the blank wall that held the Room of Requirement and waited.

'We just wait?' inquired Hermione when she noticed that Blaise was not making a request of the room.

'Yes, they will come for us.'

Hermione nodded and looked at the wall again, excitement at seeing Harry again welling up within her.

Blaise chuckled lightly looking at the excitement in her eyes and gave her a little hug, 'any minute now,' he said brightly.

Hermione nodded smiling with anticipation. About two minutes later a door slowly began to form before them; Hermione's heart began racing and a small smile appeared on her face. The door finished forming and moments later it swung suddenly inward; Harry stood on the threshold looking anxiously into the hallway.

Expecting to see only Blaise, Harry's eyes fell on the surprising figure of Hermione and his eyes filled with delight.

'Hermione!' he cried.

'Harry!' Hermione replied, in an equally excited tone, running forward into the room to give him a warm hug.

Harry returned her hug just as warmly.

Blaise entered and closed the door, walking by the hugging pair to clap Draco on the arm.

Harry pulled out of their embrace to look at Hermione appraisingly, 'your hair…it's different. You look great, Hermione.'

'Thank you, Harry' she said smiling and reached to hug him again, 'I have missed you terribly.'

Harry returned her warmth, 'and I you. What are you doing here? How did you find out Blaise was coming?'

'He told me and graciously allowed me to come. I was dying to see you, Harry.'

'I'm glad he did of course, how is Ron?' Harry asked.

Hermione pulled away and bit her lip, 'he is good…he and I…well we had a small falling out, you know, as usual, but I am sure we will patch things between us soon.' She continued to frown.

Harry frowned as well and glanced quickly at Blaise. 'What have you two argued about now?' he asked, trying to sound innocent, but he was putting two and two together in his mind and he had an idea that the handsome Slytherin who stood watching their reunion had been responsible for Hermione and Ron's argument.

'Oh you know us, nothing important' Hermione said dismissing the subject. She noticed Draco standing in the background then. 'Hi Malfoy,' she said quietly, her tone somewhat less agreeable.

'Hi Granger' responded Draco.

Hermione looked at Harry, 'so how have you been, Blaise told me that the two of you have been out of the room of requirement…that is very dangerous, Harry.'

Harry smiled engagingly, 'did you come here to scold me?'

Hermione laughed, 'no, of course not, I just worry about you. We have made great progress…you shouldn't have to be here much longer at all now, I know how trying it must be,' she glanced quickly at Draco and then at Harry again.

Harry wet his lips with his tongue and pushed a hand through his hair, 'let's sit down. Are you two hungry?'

'We just ate,' remarked Blaise.

The four moved to the salon area and sat down; Harry and Draco on the comfortable chairs and Blaise and Hermione on the sofa which Draco had re-transfigured into its normal shape once more.

'This room is magnificent, Harry,' remarked Hermione, looking around. Her eyes fell on the large bed in the back of the room and she frowned a little.

Seeing her glancing at the bed, Harry began speaking, 'it has two stories, we have an upstairs as well and there is a pool, Jacuzzi, sauna and more there, later you can have a look at it if you like.'

Hermione smiled and her face seemed to relax, 'oh, wow, that is incredible. I was wondering why there was just the one bed; there is another bedroom area upstairs as well then.'

Draco stood up suddenly, 'we should at least take something to drink,' he said quickly. 'What would you like to have Granger?'

Hermione looked at Draco, 'Pumpkin juice is fine, do you have Pumpkin juice?'

'We have whatever you want' he remarked, 'Blaise?' he asked turning toward his friend whose face was creased with slight mirth.

'I prefer something a little…_gayer_…can you conjure me a fire whiskey?' he said smiling.

Draco narrowed his eyes at his friend's choice of words, 'of course, but that might make you feel a little _muddy_; perhaps you would prefer a little Berry wine instead?'

The small smile swept itself from Blaise's face and he nodded without a response.

Hermione knew something strange had just passed between the two friends, but she was unsure exactly what was going on.

Harry looked at Blaise, 'you said that you discovered something,' he said excitedly, referring to the message Blaise had inscribed on the coin he'd sent.

Blaise nodded, some excitement entering his eyes as well, 'like I thought, Scrimgeour had left more damaging information than the scroll you two found. As it turns out, it is better than we had hoped.' He pulled the scroll of Scrimgeour's testimony from his pocket and handed it to Harry.

Harry read through the testimony and then looked up with a little awe in his face, 'this should be enough to clear our names!' he said excitedly, his mind leaping ahead with thought.'

Blaise nodded, 'not only will it serve to clear your names, if I am not mistaken, this will be all Snape needs to bring down the entire group…at least in legal terms. Rounding them up might be a different matter; they will make themselves scare once they realize they have been discovered…but we should be able to get the main parties and that will all but disable the group.'

Draco, who had paused while making the drinks to listen, spoke suddenly from the kitchen area, 'clear our names?' he said, his tone greatly animated, 'what is it Harry?'

'It is the sworn testimony of Scrimgeour indicating all of those involved with both the ministry and Voldemort and several listed were among the group of Death Eaters we killed that day Draco…the evidence is even better than we thought. It does not only name Bertram who we can testify was there, it names others as well, several who died that day! That is definitive proof!'

Draco was smiling broadly, 'my god,' he declared, his voice full of happiness.

Harry shook his head a little unbelievingly, 'it seems almost too simple.'

'It is wonderful news,' Hermione said merrily, 'even I had not realized the importance of the evidence until this moment. You and Malfoy will be free again Harry!'

Harry looked at Hermione, a smile of happiness lighting his face, 'it is wonderful!' he declared laughing a little in delight.

'Well we cannot be one hundred percent certain until I speak with Snape, but I think you two are as good as free as soon as he acts on this information,' remarked Blaise, his voice also rather jolly.

Harry looked at Blaise, 'you discovered this at my uncle's office?' his voice held wonder.

Blaise nodded and explained exactly what had taken place earlier that day in Vernon Dursley's office. Harry and Draco listened in awe as Blaise went on to tell the tale of the enchanted box.

Draco spoke from the kitchen, 'that little box turned out to be terrifying.'

'Yeah it did,' agreed Blaise.

'I still can't believe that it was in my uncle's office,' Harry's face was slightly puzzled.

'It makes sense really,' Blaise responded, 'your uncle's office would be the least likely place for wizards to go, including you. Yet, your uncle is fully cognizant of the wizard world and as you said, he hates it with a vengeance. He would work consciously to keep anything associated with wizardry out of his life and certainly out of his office. That was exactly the type of place Scrimgeour would have sought to hide his little treasure. It was like he had a ready made guard in your uncle. I can only assume Scrimgeour new how your uncle felt.'

'All of the Ministers of Magic knew all about my situation with my uncle and aunt,' Harry said, his tone a little peeved.

Blaise nodded, 'well it makes sense then; but the good news is that I think we have reached the home stretch with this information. I plan to speak with Snape this evening as soon as we leave here.'

Harry nodded and then looked at Hermione, 'I didn't know that you were helping Blaise.'

Hermione flushed, 'we have been working together since you got out of Azkaban the first time.'

Harry looked at Blaise, his expression rather stern.

Draco noted Harry's expression and quickly carried in the drinks he had prepared, racing to place the four glasses he held between his fingers on the table.

'Well this calls for a celebration!' declared Draco, 'Pumpkin juice for Granger, Berry wine for Blaise and me and I brought you a glass as well, Harry,' he said as he placed the glasses before each of them, hoping to get the conversation away from dangerous waters. Draco gave Harry an appealing look and pressed a hand to his shoulder, sending a concept, 'tranquility'. However, he had a feeling that despite his efforts, there were going to be several eruptions taking place before the night was over.

He was not made to wait long.

Hermione saw the small exchange between Harry and Draco and was surprised that the two appeared to have developed a warm friendship. That was something she had not expected at all.

Harry handed the scroll back to Blaise and the Slytherin arose declaring he had to use the loo.

Harry turned to Hermione once Blaise had closed the door of the restroom 'what exactly happened between you and Ron?' he asked her, 'when we were last together I thought the two of you were kind of…that is, going to get together.'

Hermione flushed again, 'we just had a tiff, Harry, like always. We will patch things up.' Hermione glanced at Draco a little uncomfortably, trying to give Harry the hint that she did not wish to speak on the topic in the current company.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Hermione, 'you've dumped him, haven't you?' he asked blatantly.

Hermione looked at Harry with wide eyes, 'dumped him? No…that is-'

Harry looked suddenly furious, 'you've dumped him for Blaise,' he snapped impertinently.

Hermione looked at a complete loss for words for a moment. She stared into the sparking green eyes of her friend, 'no, that is, Ron and I were never exactly…that is…' She stopped speaking realizing that she had indeed dumped him…for Blaise.

Harry sat back and regarded her, his face filled with displeasure, 'that's it, isn't it?'

'Harry, I don't really want to speak about this right now,' she said, looking extremely uncomfortable.

'I imagine you don't' he snapped.

Hermione didn't respond and she didn't meet her friend's eyes either.

'I suppose you know about Blaise's stance on muggle born witches' Harry said roundly, 'although I believe he still refers to them as Mudbloods,' he said derisively.

Blaise came out of the restroom just after Harry's comment and sat down amongst the group once more.

'Why don't you ask him?' Harry said looking at Blaise.

'Ask me what?' Blaise asked pleasantly.

'Nothing' Hermione said quickly.

'We were just discussing your views on muggle born wizards,' Harry interjected immediately.

Hermione glanced at Blaise who was looking at Harry with a rather unfathomable expression.

Draco cleared his throat, 'would anyone like chips?' he asked hopefully.

'Blaise considers those of muggle birth beneath him; perhaps he will tell you about it,' Harry blurted out, meeting Blaise's heavy stare with a challenging, slightly angry, stare of his own.

Hermione looked down, she wasn't sure if she were more embarrassed for herself, Blaise or Harry. She didn't understand why Harry seemed determined to speak about it now; it was not only embarrassing it was rude.

'Why don't you just mind your own business, Potter,' Blaise said then, his voice tight.

'Please,' Hermione cried, looking up again, 'let's talk about something else; we are supposed to be celebrating…why don't you show me the rest of your temporary home, Harry.'

Acute discomfort wiped the expression of anger from Harry's face.

'Yes, Harry, why don't you show us the upstairs area, I have yet to see it myself,' Blaise said, his voice slightly aggressive.

Harry looked at Blaise as if he might send a nice little gift hex his way and the two sat fuming at one another for several moments.

Blaise knew Harry didn't wish for Hermione to confirm that there was no second bed in the place…but he was incensed at Harry for revealing what he'd said about muggle born wizards; forcing the issue of touring the room and allowing Hermione to find out Harry's little secret seemed fair play to him.

Harry narrowed his eyes as if meeting the unspoken challenge between Blaise and him; suddenly he stood up, 'fine, come on.'

Harry led them upstairs and noted that Draco did not follow.

Both Hermione and Blaise were impressed by the upstairs, however, Hermione's face carried a small frown, 'but where do you sleep, Harry?'

'I sleep downstairs in the bed,' He remarked shortly.

'And Draco…?'

'He sleeps there too. You might have noticed that it is big enough for ten people.' Harry's voice was a bit surely, but he looked terribly uncomfortable.

'You share it?' Hermione asked a little hesitantly.

'Yes' Harry said abruptly.

Hermione's mind was busy jumping to conclusions. Harry's extreme discomfort and his uncharacteristically friendly relationship with Draco passed through her mind. She also recalled Blaise's earlier request for a 'gayer' drink and Draco's unhappiness with the comment…he had obviously been piqued enough to retaliate; that was why he had told Blaise he would feel muddy…likely referring to her and that explained Blaise's subsequent expression. She further recalled Blaise asking her if Harry batted for both teams some time ago. All of it seemed to point to there being a closer relationship between Harry and Draco than she could ever imagine.

She turned to Blaise, 'do you mind if I speak with Harry alone for a moment, Blaise?'

'Not at all' he replied politely before walking rapidly back down the stairs, a small smile playing about his lips.

Harry had turned from her and was staring at the pool.

'Harry' Hermione said gently, 'is there something going on between you and Malfoy?'

Harry turned suddenly his eyes alight with fire, 'is there something going on between you and Zabini?' he retorted, his voice cold.

Hermione dropped her eyes, 'yes, there is,' she replied in a small voice.

'You realize of course what he thinks of you.'

Hermione looked up, 'he thinks very highly of me,' she retorted, 'the issue you are referring to is something all purebloods are brought up to believe…but that doesn't mean that they don't change their views.'

'I'm not saying they don't, but Blaise was here the other day raving about how he was in…how he had feelings for a Mudblood. I assume he was referring to you.'

Hermione's eyes brightened a little despite the fact that Harry looked as if he might start sending curses her way at any moment.

'He was raised to feel that way Harry, all of the Slytherin pureblood families are. You know that…I spent every year I was at Hogwarts dealing with such comments from Malfoy.'

'Well Draco doesn't think like that anymore, but Blaise does.'

Hermione lifted her brows a little then looked down, 'I think they come to see that it is not as important as they were taught and their views change when they meet someone that they…have feelings for…someone who is not a pureblood.'

Hermione was thinking of Leticia and Armand, but began to wonder about Draco's change of heart as well, she wondered if the Slytherin had been inspired to do so because Harry was a half-blood.

She had not overlooked the fact that Blaise might very well take issue with her muggle birth, but it was clear to her that despite whatever he had said to Harry, he was obviously reforming his ideas about it all...at least where she was concerned.

Harry cut in on her thoughts, 'Blaise was very derogative. I wouldn't be so sure his views are changing at all,' Harry said tersely.

'He was?' Hermione looked at Harry and there was something akin to pain in her eyes, 'he was making derogatory statements about me?'

Harry's indignant attitude faded a bit, 'well no, not exactly. He was acting all superior and talking about muggle born wizards in general, calling them Mudbloods and saying that their bloodlines carried defects.' Harry's ire seemed to be on the rise once more, 'how could you associate with a person like that…and what about Ron? He must be devastated right now.'

Hermione shook her head, 'Blaise was just mimicking what he'd been taught, Harry. He is very smart; I believe he is coming to see that it doesn't matter. And Ron…I don't think he is devastated, that is…he…well he has met someone else, I think he is falling for her and I think he realizes that we…aren't suited.'

'AREN'T SUITED?' Harry roared, 'AND ZABINI AND YOU ARE?'

'Blaise is very intelligent, Harry,' Hermione said flushing. She recalled the fact that she had begun liking Blaise even before knowing the depth of his intelligence, but there was no need to add fuel to the fire and tell Harry about that.

'So now all of the sudden Ron is too stupid for you? Well I'll tell you something, Hermione, Ron is NOT stupid.'

'I know that, Harry' Hermione snapped, her ire matching his, 'I never said he was; I love Ron just as I do you and I have never thought him stupid. He merely is not stimulated by intellectual things the way I am.'

'And the way Blaise is I suppose.'

'Well, yes. I like the way Blaise thinks Harry…he thinks a lot like I do.'

Harry sighed heavily and looked away from her, 'I hadn't realized you'd changed your views on muggle born wizards' he replied, his tone full of scorn.

'You know what I am referring to,' Hermione snapped.

Harry still did not meet her eyes, 'you shouldn't have done it, Hermione. Ron loves you; he's loved you for a very long time. I don't know what Blaise is feeling…likely the most he is capable of feeling for you is infatuation.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes, 'it isn't like I am going to marry him tomorrow, Harry; and I really don't think that it is any of your business who I choose to date or…not to date!'

'Right,' snapped Harry turning his back to her.

Hermione stared at Harry's back for a few long moments, her anger fading. 'So there is something going on between you and Malfoy then.'

Harry remained still, 'I don't wish to discuss it with you.'

Hermione walked to where Harry stood, 'why Harry?'

Harry hadn't felt her moving behind him, his brain had been racing with thought, leaving him in an acute state of discontent. He knew he was blowing things out of proportion; there was no reason why Hermione should be with Ron if she didn't love him anymore. While he didn't trust Blaise's supposed 'love' for Hermione, he realized that Hermione was too intelligent to be duped by Slytherin. He realized he was not so much over-reacting to her situation as to his own; he desperately wished to avoid a conversation about himself; he was not ready to face her scorn.

'Because' Harry said, turning around to face her quite suddenly and causing her to jump a little, 'I cannot believe the way you have treated Ron. It may not matter to you, but it matters to me.'

'You think Ron doesn't matter to me? Of course Ron matters to me!' Hermione retaliated hotly.

'Yeah I see how much…and you wonder why I don't wish to discuss my situation with you.'

'That is completely unfair, Harry.'

'Unfair? Why don't we ask Ron to join us, I'll bet he has a great definition of that word bouncing around in his head right now.' Harry turned his back on Hermione again and trained his eyes on the pool.

Hermione once again found herself staring at Harry's back. She understood he would be unhappy about her dumping Ron, but she didn't understand his continued overt anger.

Hermione's tone was level, 'You know me well enough to know that I would not be with Blaise if he was the person you seem to think he is. I wouldn't want to be with a person like that.' When Harry's back remained staunchly aimed in her direction she continued, 'I will make things right between Ron and me, Harry,' her voice grew very small, 'I am not so sure I can do so between you and me though.'

'Does it matter to you?' Harry's tone was cold, 'your happiness seems to be your principle objective. You no longer need us, and frankly, that is fine with me, you don't have to make things right between us…I don't need you either.'

Hermione rubbed her palms slowly over her face and her expression was pained. 'You are wrong Harry,' she said in a small voice, 'I need you very much…both of you.'

'Yeah well you have a funny way of showing it.'

'If I lose the both of you…' Hermione sighed brokenly.

Harry heard the raspy breathing behind him. He felt something pull on his heart as it always did when Hermione or Ron suffered, and worse, she was suffering because of his inability to face up to his own situation. He sighed and turned to face her again, 'you are not losing me, Hermione.'

Hermione looked up and her eyes were bright; the light reflecting off of the water that was filling up within them.

Harry's anger fled as quickly as it had come when he saw her unshed tears. He reached out and pulled her into an embrace, 'I'm sorry,' he said gently.

She pushed her arms about his waist, returning his hug, 'I am sorry too. I didn't want to hurt Ron, I just…it just happened, Harry. You can't control something like that.'

'No you can't,' he murmured, putting a bit of heat under his words.

Hermione didn't miss the intent of his response, 'Harry, if there is something between you and Malfoy I won't…that is, I won't let that come between us. Don't let what is between Blaise and I do so.'

Harry's heart perked up at her words; perhaps, he thought, he had misjudged Hermione. He pulled her a little tighter into his embrace, 'of course I won't, Hermione. I just don't want to see you hurt.'

'I know.'

'And yes,' he added hesitantly, 'Draco and I are…together now.'

Hermione pulled away a bit and looked at him, 'you are?'

Harry nodded.

'You mean that you two are…a couple, as in gay?'

Harry nodded.

'But you aren't gay, Harry,' she said softly.

'I assure you I am' he said, tensing a little.

Hermione felt his body stiffen, 'I didn't mean that in a bad way, I mean…you were in love with Ginny.'

Harry dropped his eyes, 'I know, but I've changed, Hermione. I didn't know I was gay either until I found myself attracted to…Draco.'

'And Draco…I didn't think the two of you would even be able to get along in here…I thought you might try to kill one another. It seems impossible that just the opposite has occurred…'

'Well it has' Harry said a little defiantly. The fact that she still held him tightly made him look up at her once more, 'I don't know why or how, Hermione…just as you don't know how you became attracted to Blaise; it just happened.'

Hermione nodded then studied his face for a few moments. Suddenly she fell against his chest once more, 'I love you, Harry. I'll always love you no matter what.'

'I love you too, Hermione,' Harry said, his tone slightly pained, something very bright and lovely had erupted within his heart at her words, 'and I would never let anything come between us.'

The two broke suddenly apart as the sound of several loud shouts reached their ears from below stairs followed by a loud, resounding crash. Harry and Hermione turned as one and raced toward the stairs.

* * *


	37. Murphy's Law

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thank you all for the notes, they are very inspiring! It is wonderful that so many of you have continued reading from the beginning. We are in the home stretch!**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Murphy's Law**

--

Harry raced down the stairs from the second level of the Room of Requirement with Hermione on his heels. The shouts combined with the large crash they had heard moments before had set his heart racing overtime. The two gained the ground level and stopped suddenly, staring into the kitchen area.

Draco and Blaise, covered from head to toe in what looked like black soot, lay sprawled on the ground shaking with laughter. Their amusement was so great, they were both gasping for air and the sounds of their mirth were barely audible. The kitchen table – what was left of it – was in various pieces about the floor and the pair was surrounded by broken glass.

'What the hell?' Harry murmured as he began moving forward once more.

Tears were falling from Draco's eyes, his mirth was so great and when he caught sight of Harry and Hermione he began laughing even harder. Blaise's mirth was ebbing, he began coughing and sputtering a little as his bout of laughter came to an end.

'I was perfecting the Portus spell,' Blaise gasped and then broke into laughter again.

Harry and Hermione joined in their laughter at that point and the four spent nearly half a minute trying to regain their sobriety.

Draco finally stood up, his wand in hand and aimed it at the broken kitchen table pieces, 'reparo,' he cried and the table snapped itself back into form.

Blaise held his wand at the floor, 'reparo,' he commanded moments later and the glass bits swept themselves upward re-forming a large glass pitcher.

'You two look like undercover muggle thieves,' Hermione declared.

Everyone laughed again as Draco and Blaise sent cleaning spells to remove the black soot-like substance from their clothes and bodies.

'What happened?' asked Harry.

'I don't know,' Blaise said frowning, 'I have been working on the Portus spell for a while and I really thought I was getting somewhere. Last time I tried it, I was able to make the Portkey I selected vibrate a bit, but this time something went drastically wrong.'

Hermione laughed, 'you're kidding?'

Blaise threw an arm over her shoulders and hugged her lightly, 'yes I am; actually we just felt like destroying the furnishings.'

Everyone laughed again and Hermione looked up at Blaise, 'well you know Murphy's law, whatever can go wrong…will…for Blaise Zabini.'

Blaise threw his head back and laughed at himself together with everyone else.

Harry moved toward Draco and sent a quick concept, '_Hermione knows_.'

Draco smiled and sent back a couple of his own, '_good_' then '_love you_.'

Harry couldn't keep a very large smile from sweeping across his face and he lowered his head to hide the overt delight that fell across his features. He followed the others as they moved toward the salon area to sit down once more, but Harry put a hand on Blaise's arm and pulled him to the side.

Draco noted the action and sat down with Hermione; he was somewhat uncomfortable as the two had absolutely no relationship whatsoever to base a pleasant conversation on.

However, Hermione began speaking softly, 'you have changed a lot during the war Mal…Draco,' she said hesitantly.

Draco looked at Hermione with a bit of surprise in his eyes. The use of his first name – a first – indicated to him that she wished that they become friendly. That was unexpected, even if she had accepted his relationship with Harry. However, he _had_ changed during the war…and still more afterward; befriending Hermione was something he desired…if just for Harry's sake.

'It was a long hard war…Hermione,' he replied and then immediately met her small smile with one of his own; both realizing that they were ready and willing to change things between them.

Harry and Blaise did not note the first signs of friendship forming between Hermione and Draco; they were immersed in a conversation.

'Blaise' Harry began, 'I just wanted to apologize; I was out of line earlier.'

Blaise looked at Harry appraisingly, 'listen, I know how much Hermione means to you, but I don't think you realize how much she has come to mean to me.'

Harry gazed at Blaise somewhat narrowly, 'while I still find it difficult to understand how she can mean so much to you, given her bloodline…I shouldn't have brought it up.'

'No you shouldn't have,' Blaise agreed, but his tone was not unkind. 'I know it doesn't make sense, but there you have it. She does mean a lot to me, despite her bloodline,' he met the Gryffindor's eyes, 'and I will never hurt her, Harry.'

'I don't think you will…at least not intentionally,' Harry mused.

Blaise frowned a little and dropped his eyes, 'there are a lot of things about me that Hermione doesn't know…things that may cause her to see me in a different light. I will tell her about them before…before we progress any further.'

Harry considered Blaise's words for a moment, 'she is very intelligent; if she chooses to be with you after you are honest with her, then I will be behind you both one hundred percent.'

Blaise looked up again and nodded slowly.

Harry's face fell into a frown, 'today what I said…it was a breach of trust…I know. I regret it because I had hoped…well I would like it if we could be friends.'

Blaise's smile creased his features, 'believe me, I would much rather have Harry Potter as a friend than foe.'

Harry laughed a little.

'Just forget what happened today, Harry,' Blaise continued, 'and while you're at it, try and forget about what I said the other day as well.' He sighed, 'I'm sure I'll sort it all.'

Harry looked at Hermione a moment and then met Blaise's eyes, 'something tells me that you will…or if you have problems getting your head around it, she'll do it for you.'

Blaise's face infused with a rare flush as he nodded in acquiescence.

Harry smiled and then inclined his head toward the salon area. The two joined their friends, Harry sitting on the couch next to Hermione while Blaise plopped down into the salon chair beside Draco.

Hermione and Draco had fallen into a conversation about Snape and how odd he continued to be. They were in full accord on that topic, although Draco did have a great amount of respect and admiration for their old professor. He was extremely grateful to him for saving his life and that of his mother during the initial portion of the war, but that did not blind him to Snape's peculiar quirks.

However, when Harry and Blaise returned, Draco began to speak to his Slytherin house mate and Hermione turned her attention to Harry.

'Harry,' Hermione said inquisitively once he'd settled next to her, 'I have been thinking about something. Earlier you said that the Head Auror survived the day that you and Draco attacked the Death Eaters coming out of Voldemort's headquarters. I thought they all died…that is what was stated at the trial.'

Harry looked quickly at Draco and then back to Hermione, 'we sent both stunning and killing curses that day, Hermione. Some of the Death Eaters survived.'

'Oh' responded Hermione, nodding her head with a knowing look in her eyes. She had a feeling that Harry had alone been responsible for the stunning curses; it was simply not a part of his character to send killing curses…she had always thought it strange that he had purportedly done so.

Harry began talking again, recapturing Hermione's attention from her private thoughts, 'there are so many things that I have to tell you Hermione…and of course I have to catch up on all that has happened with you…and with Ron.' Harry looked at Hermione curiously, 'who is it that Ron has taken an interest in?' he asked.

'Susan Bones,' said Hermione, her tone not exactly pleasant. She had never been particularly fond of the girl; Susan had been prone to gossip and tattle tailing when they were at Hogwarts.

Harry's head jerked up a little and he met Hermione's eyes with an intense stare, 'Susan Bones? She's still alive?'

Hermione looked at Harry a little strangely, 'yes…why shouldn't she be?'

'Hermione, she was among the group of Death Eaters that were outside of the cavern when we alighted!' declared Harry, his voice a mixture of excitement and agitation.

'What?' Hermione asked with surprise racing through her tone.

Harry nodded, 'how did Ron become friendly with her?'

Hermione frowned, 'She has been doing some work for the Order and somehow the two of them have become fast friends.'

'When did she start working for the Order?' Harry's tone carried increasing anxiety.

'I don't know exactly, sometime after the war I think.' Hermione wasn't fond of Susan, but the information was shocking. The Bones family had always been staunchly against Voldemort. Both her aunt and uncle had died at the hands of Death Eaters and Susan had constantly professed her allegiance to the good side in various ways…she had even been a member of Dumbledore's Army when they were at Hogwarts.

'It would have had to have been after the war!' declared Harry, 'I thought…I thought she was dead. I saw her fall, but I guess she had only received a stunning curse.'

Hermione's eyes widened, 'I can't believe it! She…she is a believer? A spy?'

Harry was nodding, 'you would be amazed at some of the people who have jumped sides Hermione.' Harry's tone was filled with apprehension, 'you have to tell Ron at once…and Snape.'

Hermione nodded, 'oh my god,' her eyes filled with a bit of pain, 'poor Ron.'

Harry knew Hermione was thinking of Ron's heart being broken, but that was the least of his worries, 'I am concerned that she may be using Ron, Hermione. You have to find him and tell him as soon as possible!'

'Of course,' agreed Hermione distractedly.

'Blaise,' Harry said, getting the Slytherin's attention, 'when were you thinking of going to see Snape?'

Blaise frowned a little and Harry hurriedly continued, 'Hermione just told me that Susan Bones has been doing work for the Order…she is a Death Eater!'

Intensity filled Blaise's expression, 'Susan Bones?'

Harry nodded, 'she was among those I thought were killed when we came out of Voldemort's headquarters.' Harry's expression became agitated, 'Ron…'

Blaise stood up, 'we can go now,' he said noting the looks of worry crawling about Harry and Hermione's features. 'I will tell Snape immediately and send word of the outcome.'

Harry nodded as he and the others stood and began walking toward the front wall of the room.

Hermione hugged Harry warmly and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, 'please be careful, Harry,' she said worriedly.

'Don't worry…just help Ron,' he responded hugging her back.

She nodded, Draco and Blaise had said their good byes and Hermione impulsively moved to where Draco stood and gave him a quick hug, 'goodbye…dr-Draco,' she said.

Draco looked surprised, but gave her a small hug as well, 'goodbye, Hermione.'

Draco cast a spell at the wall and a door formed before them. With a last look backward, Hermione followed Blaise quickly from the room.

When Hermione and Blaise had left, Harry and Draco returned to the couch and Harry explained about Susan Bones. Draco sympathized and then smiled a little.

'They will take care of it, don't worry. Ron will be fine.'

Harry nodded.

'So Hermione is alright with everything?' Draco asked, attempting to get his boyfriend's mind off of the depressing thought of his friend being manipulated by a Believer.

'Yeah she is,' responded Harry, 'that was a little miracle really. I thought she would reject me as a friend outright…or at least show scorn for my decision, but she was alright with it.' Harry's expression became a bit wry, 'it might have had something to do with me finally coming around to being alright with her and Blaise.'

'What is it with you and Blaise? Is it the muggle born issue?'

'That and his reputation,' Harry replied, 'Hermione is like a sister to me and I just couldn't see her being with someone like that. But she was adamant that he was coming around to changing his beliefs and I presume she knows about his reputation…everyone knows. I am still a little wary about it all, but I apologized to him.'

'I'm glad you did, Harry. Blaise has his faults, but underneath a more loyal friend doesn't exist,' Draco grinned, 'with the exception of you of course.' His face grew serious once more, 'if he loves her and he said he does, he'll likely mellow out with the ladies and I can tell you for certain that his stance on muggle born wizards is definitely changing. There was a time when he would have killed himself before admitting to being in love with a muggle born.'

Harry gave a small, breathless laugh while shaking his head a little, 'you Slytherins are a crazy lot,' he said with mirth in his tone.

'Hey now,' Draco responded terse, yet playful tone.

Harry chuckled and then sighed, 'I over-reacted as I do on occasion.'

Draco narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor, 'sometimes it's a good thing…an unbelievably good thing,' he said softly.

Harry laughed and leaned in to give his boyfriend a kiss.

Draco got to thinking that kissing Harry would be an even better way to distract the Gryffindor from unpleasant thoughts and he began practicing his distraction techniques with a vengeance.

--

Remus, Tonks were in the meeting room with Snape who was filling them in on the latest developments. He ended with the tale of Draco and Harry having left the room of requirement and then proceeded to relate his disgust with the pair for having left their sanctuary.

'I am certain Harry Potter was responsible for them being out of the room so long and I am not sure they were telling me the truth about what they were doing either.' Snape's tone matched the terrific scowl on his face. 'Potter is just like his father, rebellious to a fault. And come to think of it just like Sirius; that man too arrogantly defied Dumbledore's request that he stay put when he was an escapee and he ended up getting himself killed for his trouble. The whole lot of-'

Remus, his face red with anger, banged his fist on the table and interrupted Snape's diatribe.

'I won't hear another word against James or Sirius, Snape! Or Harry either for that matter; perhaps you forget whom you are speaking to!' Remus glared at the Professor.

'How could I possibly-' began Snape.

But Lupin interrupted, his voice uncharacteristically loud, 'they grew up, Snape! James quite rapidly, although you won't credit it; he was an incredible individual, brave, generous, compassionate and a wonderful husband and father - and Sirius despite being confined to that house of horrors known as Azkaban was no less brave and compassionate. They both sacrificed their lives for others, both forwarding the cause we all fought for - are still fighting for and your attitude is simply childish and innane. Get over it!'

Snape's eyes flickered momentarily, and something akin to remorse seemed to lurk within their depths. However, seconds later his lips formed a tight line and his expression became mulish. He opened his mouth to speak, but the door to the meeting room burst open and Blaise and Hermione came rushing into the room.

The occupants of the room turned as one to look at the pair with surprise.

'We have urgent news,' declared Blaise, 'it is very important that we speak now, Professor.'

Snape narrowed his eyes, 'sit down,' he commanded.

Blaise and Hermione sat and Blaise started speaking at once.

'First, you should know that Susan Bones is a spy for the Believers. We have some idea that she may be using Ron for her own ends.'

Snape frowned, 'I know that. It is Ron who is using her for our ends while keeping a very close eye on her.'

'Ron?' Hermione asked, her voice almost a whisper.

Snape nodded briefly, 'he is aware of her allegiance and he has been feeding her false information for some time.'

Hermione sat back in her chair looking a little bit lost.

Blaise cleared his throat, 'well, that is just the beginning. We have also come across evidence that I believe will serve as definitive proof that Harry and Draco are innocent of the crimes they are accused of.'

Snape, Remus and Tonks all begin regarding Blaise intensely and listened while he told a slightly fabricated tale of how they came across the evidence and then presented both the scroll Harry and Draco had obtained and the one he and Hermione had uncovered to the Professor.

Snape read over the documents and his eyes widened slightly upon finishing Scrimgeour's signed testimony. He handed the documents to Lupin and turned to Blaise.

'Well done, very well done you two,' Snape remarked, his tone carrying uncharacteristic approval. 'We should be able to clear their names with this information,' he stared at the wall in thought for a moment, 'legally anyway. It still will not be safe for them to be about until we round up several key individuals.' The Professor seemed to be speaking to himself.

Remus finished reading and handed the documents to Tonks, 'that is amazing' he remarked, looking at Blaise. 'You say you discovered this in Harry's uncle's office?'

Blaise nodded.

Remus turned to Snape, 'we have to look into that as well.'

'Yes,' agreed Snape, 'but that is a secondary issue; at the present we are going to have to act with circumspection. I will talk privately with Kingsley Shacklebolt; we will have to move all at once against these individuals in order to capture them.'

Remus nodded.

Snape narrowed his eyes, 'it is crucial now that Harry and Draco remain in the Room of Requirement; the next couple of days are going to be very dangerous.' He looked at Blaise, 'that goes for you and Hermione as well.'

Blaise nodded.

'The problem is, I cannot trust Potter…I have a feeling he-'

'Let me speak to them,' Remus interrupted, 'I might be able to better stress the importance of their remaining in the room…at least to Harry.'

'If you convince one of them that will be enough; the other will follow suit. They are rather _attached_ to one another,' Snape's innuendo was emphasized by his tone.

Blaise and Hermione frowned at the Professor and Remus looked at the three of them intently for a moment before clearing his throat, 'can you get me into the room?'

'Yes, however I will have to go there and open the door for you.'

'I would prefer to speak to Harry and Draco in private,' Remus responded.

Snape looked at Lupin a little scornfully, 'I meant that I would simply inform them that you are arriving so that they could create a door for you to enter. Or perhaps you have some means of psychically informing them that you are awaiting them outside of the room?'

Remus didn't respond; he merely narrowed his eyes at Snape and nodded.

Snape stood and looked at Blaise, 'was that everything?'

'Yes,' replied Blaise.

'Come before the entrance to the Room in exactly ten minutes, Remus.'

Remus looked at his timepiece and nodded.

--

Harry and Draco were still seated on the couch, their bodies now intertwined, as their kissing session became impassioned. However, they jumped wildly apart when five loud knocks sounded within the room.

The two settled themselves on the sofa before Draco called for their visitor to enter.

Snape blew into the room and stopped just outside of the doorway, 'Remus Lupin desires to speak with you; he will be at the entrance of the room in exactly nine minutes. Just create the door and he will be awaiting you in the hallway when you open it.'

The comment served both as a greeting and salutation as Snape turned without another word and moved back into the private room before disapparating.

Harry and Draco looked at one another.

'That man gets more peculiar by the minute,' Harry declared roundly.

Draco nodded, 'Lupin is coming…I wonder why…'

'I don't know,' Harry said, his voice infused with cheer, 'but I will be happy to see him.'

Draco created a door nine minutes later and opened it. Remus Lupin stood waiting in the hallway and strode quickly into the room, turning to watch the door disappear behind him.

He turned back into the room and found Harry before him grinning happily.

'Hi Remus,' Harry said cheerfully reaching out to hug the newcomer.

'Hello Harry,' responded Remus warmly, hugging him in return. 'Hello Draco' he added, his voice still warm.

'Hi,' answered Draco; his voice was pleasant, but he had little to no relationship with Remus Lupin.

'I came because I would like to speak with you, Harry.' Remus turned to Draco, 'you don't mind if I speak to him for a few minutes in private do you?'

'Of course not,' replied Draco, 'I will go upstairs and work out.'

'Upstairs and…work out?' Remus had finally begun looking around and was amazed by the beauty that surrounded him.

'It is a two story masterpiece, complete with a pool, Jacuzzi, sauna and workout room upstairs' exclaimed Harry, 'Draco created it.'

Remus smiled at Draco, 'well done.'

'Thanks,' replied Draco, giving his boyfriend a small smile before moving toward the stairs.

'Let's sit down, Harry,' said Remus moving toward the sofa.

Harry sat down on the salon chair facing him and looked at his father's friend inquisitively.

Remus smiled, 'you look well. I take it all is going well?'

Harry nodded, 'everything is great here, we are completely cut off from the outside world, but the room is wonderful as you can see.'

Remus nodded, 'yes it looks very comfortable.'

However, Remus did not look very comfortable all of the sudden.

'What is it,' Harry asked looking a little worried.

Remus smiled, 'first, I have excellent news. The Order has uncovered several documents that basically prove that you and Draco are innocent of the crimes you were charged with!'

Harry's eyes lit up as if he were in complete surprise, 'you're kidding? That is wonderful news!' Harry frowned, 'but why didn't you want Draco to know that? He will be ecstatic.'

'Well I will leave you to inform him. Nonetheless, we need for both you and Draco to remain here for the next couple of days until we are able to ensure your safety.' Remus' face became serious, 'Snape told me that you and Draco have left the room-'

'Yes, but-' Harry tried to interject.

'Just listen to me Harry; you know how fond I am of you, I did not come here to scold. I am not at all desirous of knowing why you left the room in the past; I just want to stress the importance of you remaining in this room for the next few days. It will be extremely dangerous for both of you if you leave. We will be rounding up those who intend to harm you, but until we do, they will be looking for you with a vengeance.'

Harry nodded.

'Not even to re-create the room, Harry…you don't have to do so do you…for the next three days that is…?'

'No the room is all set for another week.'

Remus nodded, 'good.' He smiled then and his eyes began to sparkle, 'you have more of James in you than you know and I fear your godfather's influence has rubbed off a bit as well. That nod of the head you gave in promise to remain here wasn't a promise at all.' Remus chuckled lightly.

Harry flushed a little and smiled sheepishly, 'we have a means of being very careful, Remus.'

'The Marauders always had a means as well and it didn't stop us from getting in way over our heads at times.'

Harry laughed recalling many of the stories he'd heard about the antics of his father and friends while at Hogwarts.

'But this is serious, Harry, these people want both you and Draco dead. It is amazing to me that the two of you were successful at all…Snape said you made your way into the Ministry of all places.'

Harry looked at Remus thoughtfully. He completely trusted his father's friend and during the war, in fact, since his godfather's death, Remus had made it a point to be there for him whenever needed.

'We were careful Remus, but more careful than you know. We…we used polyjuice potion and change of essence whenever we went out and, well,' Harry exhaled heavily, 'and we are animagi.'

Remus looked at Harry with astonishment in his eyes.

Harry knew Remus would not require convincing, but he changed forms and flew in a small circle about the werewolf before landing once again.

'My god,' Remus said with awe shooting through his tone.

'So you see, we were not only very careful, but we were also able to use our animagus forms to assist us.'

Remus shook his head slowly, blinking a little.

'Please don't tell anyone…Snape…"

Remus snapped to attention, 'of course not, Harry. But how…?'

Harry smiled and gave Remus the details of their transformation including the fact that Dumbledore had assisted him.

'I see,' Remus said, his eyes sparkling again, 'well far be it for me to second guess Dumbledore. If the old wizard was in on all of this somehow…' Remus' voice petered out and then he frowned a little, 'nonetheless, Harry. It would be best if the two of you remained here.'

'I know that,' Harry agreed.

'Whatever that implies,' Remus responded wryly, 'well in any case, I told Severus that I would attempt to convince you to remain here and I do recommend it.'

Harry nodded and Remus chuckled a little and shook his head. He then smiled a little shyly, 'I have other news, Harry; I am going to marry Tonks, did you know?'

Harry's eyes went wide, 'no, congratulations,' Harry said happily, quickly hugging the man again.

'Thank you,' Remus replied, but he frowned almost instantly.

Harry met his anxious gaze, 'what is it Remus?'

Remus sighed, 'I suppose there is no point in dilly dallying about; there is another thing that I wanted to talk to you about. The fact is that Snape intimated that you and Draco have become…rather close.'

Harry looked at Remus wide-eyed, 'we are good friends now.'

'He intimated that your relationship was somewhat closer than good friends, Harry.'

Harry flushed.

Remus smiled a little sadly, 'Harry, I did not come to castigate you; if you have found love with Draco I will be the first to wish you both very happy.'

Harry looked at Remus with hesitancy in his eyes and his teeth biting firmly into his bottom lip.

'You have then?'

Harry nodded.

Remus smiled, happiness reaching his eyes, 'I am very happy for you Harry, you of all people deserve to find love and happiness. When you leave here you will finally be able to begin to live more like a normal wizard. However, because of your relationship with Draco, things might still be a little rough.'

Harry's face fell a little, 'yes I know,' he frowned, 'and if Snape is intimating that Draco and I are together to the whole world, when we are free again we will immediately be besieged by the press and everyone else about our relationship.'

'He is not doing so to my knowledge,' Remus looked uncomfortable, 'just to…your friends it seems.'

'Great,' murmured Harry.

'I will speak to him…only Blaise, Hermione and Tonks were present and I don't think Tonks understood what he was intimating. However I believe that Blaise and Hermione did.'

Harry nodded slowly, 'we planned to tell our friends in any case, but we wanted to tell them ourselves and in our own way.'

'I'll speak to Snape and ask him to be more circumspect in the future. I didn't want to say anything until I was certain.'

Harry nodded, 'Thank you. I am worried about it Remus, I mean some of our friends are likely to have a very negative reaction to our decision to be together.'

'I know exactly what you are going through,' Remus said softly.

'You can't,' Harry said impulsively, 'it is like the most beautiful thing in the world to you is seen by others as something ugly and…wrong.'

Remus didn't respond; he merely looked at Harry, his eyes emotive.

A realization suddenly hit Harry, 'I'm sorry, of course you know what it is like for many people to look down on you for something you can't help. It has been difficult for you being a werewolf.'

Remus nodded, 'you are right that being a werewolf does give me an inkling of the prejudice you would face, however, that is not what I was referring to.'

Harry looked at Remus quickly, his eyes intense.

'I too have experienced what you are going through in terms of being in love with another man.' Remus' face became reflective, 'I was young, younger than you when those feelings began and they carried on for many years. Even now I carry a great amount of love for the individual.'

Harry's mouth was slightly a gape when Remus finished speaking, but he quickly closed it and then frowned a little, 'but if you…I mean why would you marry Tonks if you have feelings for someone else?'

'The individual I am speaking about is dead, Harry.'

Harry stared wide eyed.

'I was lucky to find love again, I didn't think I would.'

'I am really happy you did, Remus, you deserve it.'

Remus smiled, 'thank you Harry, however, I am telling you this to say that it does take a great amount of bravery to be homosexual in the wizard world. Prejudice reigns; people will speak ill of you behind your back and to your face at times. The fact that you are the war hero may help in some ways, but in reality, that will just make the story more enticing for them.'

'I know,' Harry said softly.

'It is a hard decision and can make your life a little tough…at least at first. But like everything else, people become accustomed to everything…eventually I would imagine that the wizard world would tire of making an issue of it and come to grip with the facts. Those who are your friends – your true friends – will accept you for who you are, and that is really all that matters, Harry.'

Harry nodded, desperately wanting to ask Remus who he had been in love with. It seemed incredible to him, but he almost felt he knew who it must have been.

Remus continued speaking, 'I wish I had been braver, that we both had and that I had been willing to love the individual openly,' he said a little sadly, 'hindsight is always more accurate is it not? But at the time, neither of us could face the world or even our friends with the truth, something I do regret…things might have gone very differently in the past if we had been braver in that regard.'

Harry nodded, 'but you are going to marry Tonks…so you weren't really gay or you were only temporarily gay?'

'I didn't really consider the question Harry. I know I truly and completely loved my friend who was male, and yet, I feel an equal amount of love and devotion to Tonks now. I have not felt love for anyone other than those two people, so I don't have a definitive answer; perhaps I am bisexual.'

'Don't you feel more attracted by one sex than the other?'

'I don't feel attracted by either. I felt attracted to one person and now another and that is as much as I can truthfully say.'

Harry nodded.

'What about you, Harry?'

'I feel more attracted to males; I didn't know I did…I mean, it never occurred to me that I might. However, once I realized…well, I am certain that I am gay if that is what you mean.'

Remus laughed and soon Harry joined him.

Harry sobered, 'does Tonks know? I mean does she know how you felt toward the other person in the past?' Harry asked hesitantly.

'I am quite sure she does, although we have not spoken of it directly.'

'And she is alright with that?'

Remus nodded, smiling a little. 'She was quite fond of him as well,' he looked at Harry knowingly, 'we _all_ were.'

Harry knew for certain whom they were talking about then, 'it was my godfather, Sirius…?'

Remus dropped his eyes and nodded his head with a slightly jerking motion.

Harry immediately gave Remus another a hug.

'I miss him so much - sometimes terribly,' Harry admitted softly.

'I do too,' Remus agreed.

Harry looked up, 'but now you have Tonks...'

Remus shook his head a little, 'Sirius will never leave my heart; as a friend of course, but as someone I loved deeply as well.'

The two didn't say anything for quite some time and then Harry spoke softly, 'thanks for speaking to me about this, Remus. I think you might have helped me more than you know.'

Remus smiled and slowly stood up, disengaging himself from Harry's loose hold, 'I'm glad. You know how much I loved your mother and father; I think they would have appreciated my keeping an eye out for you and I am happy to do so. If you ever need me…'

Harry nodded smiling, 'I know that and believe me, I appreciate it more than you know.'

Remus replied with a kind smile and squeezed Harry's arm.

He stood then and called Draco. The Slytherin came down at once and created a door for Remus to pass through. They bid him goodbye, Harry hugging him once more before he left, and then watched as the door sealed behind him.

Harry stood a moment staring at the wall and wondering if his father had ever figured out that his two best friends had carried on a secret relationship.

--

Severus Snape sat in a comfortable chair which he had conjured to replace the hard, stiff chair that normally sat before Kingsley Shacklebolt's desk.

The Minister was staring at Snape with intense surprise written across his features. He had just read the documents that Snape had provided; the scrolls created by his predecessor, ex-Minister Rufus Scrimgeour.

'I am hard pressed to believe that Scrimgeour was involved with the Death Eaters; it simply defies reason!'

Snape didn't respond; he merely stared at the Minister with his customary less-than-friendly scowl.

Shacklebolt pressed the scrolls onto his desk and met Snape's eyes, 'you realize this is going to cause a complete ruckus within the wizard world?'

Snape cocked a brow at Shacklebolt, 'should that statement have some impact on me, Kingsley?'

Shacklebolt frowned, 'I suppose not, after all, I am the one who will have to deal with it all. The Potter-Malfoy supporters will be ecstatic of course; but those who had friends and relatives among those who died with Scrimgeour will not be pleased at all. The wing we have built on the ground level of this very building, dedicated to those who died that day, will be finished in two days. Two days after that there is a huge ceremony taking place to honor them. Now we will not only have to cancel those plans, we will have to tell everyone involved that they were actually Death Eaters and they should be buried in the forgotten hills where we've placed Voldemort's remains.'

'Well I am terribly sorry to ruin your party plans,' Snape said caustically, 'however; you have always held that this would be the eventual outcome.'

'Yes I know; it was not only what I believed, but what I hoped for. I just hadn't planned on being Minister at the time I was doing all of that believing and hoping.' Shacklebolt sighed, 'I knew Harry Potter was far too gifted to make such a grave error. However, as Minister I had no choice but to move forward as if he was guilty as charged.'

'I am not very interested in the woes of your life as Minister, Kingsley.'

Shacklebolt laughed lightly, 'you are no more human than usual I see, Severus.'

Snape's scowl was neatly back in place, 'when can we move on this?'

'Immediately; I understand now why the examination of evidence is taking so long to get started. My Ministry is swamped with Believers.' Shacklebolt sighed again, 'I can have everything in place by tomorrow afternoon…let us plan for four o'clock. I will need the Order to back me up…at this point I am not sure who I can trust here. Bertram! I would have never believed it.'

Snape nodded and the two spoke for three quarters of an hour, working out the fine details of their plan.

When they finished Snape stood up, 'I must go and prepare the members who will assist us tomorrow. If there is anything else, you know how to reach me.'

Shacklebolt nodded, 'one other thing. The other day there was a pair in here, a Mr. Dean Stevens and a Mr. Ron Collins. They came purportedly to make an escapee sighting claim, however, it would appear that their motive was actually quite different.'

Shacklebolt explained the attack on Aubrey Bertram and his assistant and the subsequent capture and escape of Ron Collins.

Snape's eyebrows elevated throughout the tale until they looked as if they might leave his head altogether.

'From the description of what happened,' concluded Shacklebolt, 'I would say that we had a visit from the escapees themselves. While I do not know the extent of Potter's ability, there is simply no other wizard who could have enacted the magic that took place that day. The man was without his wand and yet he managed to evade a host of stunning spells that were directed at him within two meters distance and somehow managed to send stunning spells of his own…all without a wand.'

Shacklebolt pulled open a drawer and pulled out a wand, 'this is the wand that he left with reception upon entering. It tested completely untraceable, something else that has us baffled.'

Snape looked at the wand and instantly recognized it as the one he had given to Harry and Draco; his blackened aspect turned even darker if possible. There was an anger boiling up inside of him that threatened to cause him loss of consciousness. However, he had to maintain his composure and act carefully.

Snape feigned surprise, 'the man had an untraceable wand _and_ was able to enact advanced magic without it?' he repeated. He shook his head slowly, 'it might well have been Potter. You are correct in there being no one else who could have achieved such a thing.'

Shacklebolt nodded, 'I believe it was them and so do those who were involved. We have kept it hushed up for the sake of our sanity. If word got out that we had them here and let them escape – _again_ – we would look like a parcel of fools.'

Snape nodded, 'why don't you allow me to run a few tests on the wand. It is elementary now; even if it were them, we now know they are innocent of the charges. However, I am very interested in that wand.'

Shacklebolt narrowed his eyes for a moment, 'actually, I would like any information you could deduce from further testing. If you will report back to me on your findings, I will gladly allow you to test it.'

Snape nodded as Shacklebolt handed him the wand. 'I do hope the escapees remain in hiding wherever they are…now would be a bad time for them to make an appearance. They are innocent, but will be heavily chased.'

Shacklebolt nodded, 'hopefully they will…if it was them. I am convinced it was…there is simply no one else…'

Snape stood up, 'I had better go and prepare the Order members. We will arrive at four o'clock sharp tomorrow as planned.'

Shacklebolt arose as well, 'thank you for your assistance, Severus. I don't know how you obtained these documents or the information you have given me, but what you have managed to do is exceptional.'

Snape's mouth formed a thin line in appreciation. He felt no qualms whatsoever in accepting all of the credit for something he'd had little to do with bringing about.

--

When Remus left, Harry and Draco had settled on the couch and Harry had related the gist of the conversation he had had with Remus. Draco was happy that Remus had confirmed that their names would be cleared in a short time and a little bit intrigued at the news that Sirius and Remus had been in love with one another.

It was at that point that a message had come via coin from Blaise informing them that Snape knew about Susan Bones and that Ron was not being manipulated by her, but rather keeping an eye on her.

Harry had been greatly relieved by the news and Draco had gone at once to get two glasses of Berry wine to celebrate the news. When the Slytherin returned to the sofa, the two had picked up their previous discussion about Sirius and Remus. The discussion evolved in to what it would have been like for the two Gryffindor's if they had been brave enough to let their secret out and finally to Draco and Harry agreeing that they did not wish to live in secret.

Draco had laughingly suggested that they move in together immediately upon leaving the Room of Requirement and send a nice shockwave through the wizard world. Harry had not laughed however; he hesitantly declared he thought it was a wonderful idea. The Slytherin had stopped laughing immediately and looked at Harry with happiness shining from his eyes.

Draco had spoken with a rush of words, 'I know I sounded like I was joking, but in reality I think it would be brilliant! We should do it, Harry, as soon as we are free.'

Harry had smiled broadly and nodded in response.

However, Harry and Draco's accord had lasted only until they began to discuss the type of home they wished to live in. Draco was thinking expansively, a large, posh place with lots of rooms and tons of expensive amenities. Harry on the other hand had something much more subdued in mind; he merely wanted a place with adequate space that was warm and comfortable. They had continued putting forth various arguments on behalf of their ideals for a while, but being in love, they finally reached a compromise and had celebrated the conclusion of their rather long conversation with a romantic kiss.

However, what had started out as a romantic kissing session had escalated into a passionate session of desire. After only a few minutes, the Slytherin was lying on top of the Gryffindor on the sofa, shirtless, and Harry's button down shirt was button open.

Harry had reached down, unzipped Draco's pants and then shoved his hands into the back of the Slytherin's jeans. His hands had just begun to stroke the soft skin of his lover's well-formed rear, when the abrupt sound of five loud knocks resounded through the room.

The two jumped rapidly apart and began frantically trying to right their clothes. However, to their surprise, Snape did not wait for an invitation this time; he threw the door open and burst into the room, immediately after the knocks had sounded.

It was after midnight and the last thing Harry and Draco expected was for Snape to make another appearance. They froze from their positions on the sofa and stared at their ex-professor with amazement floating across their features when he burst unceremoniously into the room. A shirtless Draco was on his knees zipping his fly and Harry was seated behind him, madly trying to button his shirt and making a muck of it.

Snape, his eyes narrowed and his face in a snarl, did not wait for the young men to finish arranging their clothing; he immediately began speaking, his voice loud and angry.

'Imagine my surprise when I arrived at the Ministry and was given this!' he screeched without preamble.

Harry and Draco who were both flushed and had their eyes anywhere but on Snape's face while they attempted dress, looked up at the Professor. Both reacted with wide-eyed expressions of surprise at the sight of the familiar wand Snape held up before them.

'I know all about your little visit to the Ministry so I don't want to hear any more lies from either of you. I want to know what in the hell the two of you were doing there; NOW!'

Snape's final screech caused both young men to jump a little, but neither Harry nor Draco spoke. They merely continued to stare in wide-eyed silence at the viciously angry man before them.

Snape smirked, 'well I have to admit that your silence is better than hearing the lie the two of you are desperately trying to come up with. As it turns out, I already know the truth.' His eyes bored into Harry's, 'I know all about your visiting Aubrey Bertram's office and your subsequent use of magic…without a wand.'

Snape's voice was derisive, but at the same time a little inquisitive. He stood glaring at Harry as if awaiting him to speak.

Harry lifted a hand and absently began rubbing the back of his neck, 'I – I can do certain little things without a wand,' Harry finally muttered.

'Rather magnificent things I would say,' Snape snapped, 'evading curses from a wand less than two meters before you and sending stunning spells, all without a wand? I wouldn't call those 'certain little things' I would call those very big things. SO BIG THAT ANY WIZARD WITH A SMIDGEON OF SENSE WOULD REALIZE WHO WAS ENACTING THE MAGIC, NO MATTER HOW MUCH POLYJUICE POTION THEY HAD TAKEN!'

Harry's mind was leaping with thought; he wasn't sure why, but he didn't feel that he should divulge the extent of his wandless magic ability. However, while his brain was storming with thought, a clear and very firm voice interrupted his thoughts.

'_Trust him.'_

Harry hadn't heard the voice in so long, he was quite unprepared for its sudden arrival and his head jerked quickly upward in response. He rapidly recovered however, and looked at Snape, 'you are correct sir; I do have the ability to do many things without my wand…many advanced acts of magic.'

Snape nodded, his face cold, 'and you thought that this would be a good idea? TO GO TO THE MINISTRY AND ENACT MAGIC THAT ONLY HARRY POTTER COULD POSSIBLY ACCOMPLISH?'

Harry rubbed a hand over his face and seeing him, Draco began rapidly speaking while seating himself, 'we went to the Ministry, sir, because we found out that Aubrey-'

'I know why you went,' Snape interrupted coldly, 'what I don't understand is how you found anything out at all…certainly the fact that Bertram is associated with the Believers was not mentioned in the Daily Prophet!'

'Maybe you should sit down, sir,' Harry said slowly.

Snape regarded Harry for a moment before storming to the salon area and seating himself on one of the salon chairs facing them. He sat back and folded his arms across his chest, then waited in a tension filled, expectant silence.

Harry took a deep breath and began to give a tailored tale of what he and Draco had done. He told Snape about their visit to the PM's office and their uncovering the document. He told him that they had unexpectedly run into Blaise while returning to the room and had made themselves known to him so that they could give him the document to give to Snape. He then explained that they had gone to the office of the Ministry to try and obtain personnel records to help them identify the names on the document they had found just in case Snape was unable to do so.

Harry left out anything more concerning Blaise's involvement or subsequent actions; he didn't want to implicate the Slytherin any more than absolutely necessary. He had no idea that Blaise had already given Snape a slightly different version of the facts earlier.

Harry also neglected to mention that they were Animagi; instead he had changed his tale slightly so that it appeared they had accomplished everything using only his innate magic to help them. While he was certain he could trust Snape, the voice having told him so, he felt that he and Draco would have to be very careful about who they divulged information concerning their Animagi form to. They could never legally register with the Ministry and it would have to remain a secret among a very small and close group of individuals.

When Harry finished speaking Snape didn't say anything for a few moments. He merely continued to glare at the Gryffindor until that young man dropped his gaze.

Snape finally stood, 'unless I am mistaken' he said, his tone extremely cold, 'the two of you will be free in two days time. Until then you are NOT to leave this room. I mean that…if I have to chain your bottoms to the salon chairs I will.'

'Yes sir,' responded Draco immediately.

'We won't leave again,' added Harry a moment later.

Snape's face took on an evil snarl; he looked pointedly at Draco's bare chest and then to Harry's tousled shirt which he had miss-buttoned, 'despicable,' he declared roundly before slamming the wand he still held in his hand down onto the sofa table. The Professor then turned toward the private room and began walking rapidly toward it.

'My thoughts exactly,' Harry sneered angrily at the Professor's back. He was tired of Snape's innuendos and angry that the Professor was making them to others. The Professor's final nasty remark had set Harry's blood to a boil.

Snape pulled the door to the private room wide open and stepped inside before turning to regard Harry with one of the nastiest and vilest looks either young man had ever seen smeared across his face, 'that remains-' began the Professor.

However Harry had had enough, he sent a burst of energy and caused the door to slam swiftly and loudly shut in the Professor's face, cutting off whatever words he had been about to utter and whipping his unpleasant visage from view.

When a few moments passed and it appeared Snape wasn't planning to return, Draco looked at Harry, his face animated with amusement, 'that was wicked! Just brilliant!' he declared before collapsing against his boyfriend in laughter.

Harry's anger faded quickly in the face of Draco's mirth and a moment later he began laughing as hard as the Slytherin.


	38. Two Too Many Wizards

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful notes!**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:** **Two Too Many Wizards**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was eight o'clock in the morning, yet Number 12, Grimmauld Place was swarming with members of the Order. Snape, now the nominal head of the Order, had called a general meeting and all trusted members were present. At the meeting, Snape filled in the members who had not been working from the Burrows to clear Harry and Draco's names, giving details about the covert efforts that had been taking place and bringing them up to date with respect to the current situation.

The majority of the members of the Order of the Phoenix had not known that a covert operation to clear Harry and Draco's names had been taking place and were shocked to discover that Snape had organized the effort behind their backs. They were even more surprised that the effort had been successful, most feeling that the people Harry and Draco had killed were upstanding members of the wizard community. However, all of them were relieved to find out that Harry Potter, someone whom they had regarded as a hero for years, was not guilty of any crimes. Some of them were even happy for Draco, but most of them did not know Malfoy well.

Snape went on to explain the careful plans that he and Shacklebolt had made with respect to the capture of the inner group of the Believers, most of whom worked at the Ministry. He gave a general overview of what was to take place and then held a series of meetings with groups of individuals to detail the exact actions they were to take during the effort.

While Snape carried out his group meetings, the rest of the members sat about the house talking with one another and eating from the generous cauldrons of food that had been provided.

Hermione and Blaise left the general meeting together and moved down the hallway toward the front salon. The pictures on the walls, including that of Sirius Black's mother, had been covered, however, when they passed that particular picture, Blaise's arm grazed the covering and it slid from the picture onto the floor.

Mrs. Black's response was immediate and fierce, '_a filthy Mudblood in my home! Get out! Get out at once you mutant creature! How dare you disgrace the hallowed name of my fathers and our sanctified house with your foul presence?'_

Blaise frowned at the picture, 'Shut up you old goat,' he cried loudly bending to retrieve the covering that had fallen to the ground.

'And y_ou! You ought to be ashamed of yourself, disgracing your heritage by cavorting with the likes of that shameful, dirty, Mudblood freak!'_

Blaise slung the cover over the picture and rapidly put it back into place, quieting the woman. 'Bloody fool woman,' he complained, 'I remember her when I was a child; she was an old fool then and now she is worse, the cankerous, ignorant git.'

Hermione giggled behind him and Blaise turned to her with a scowl which quickly turned into a small smile upon seeing the intelligent, amusement in her face.

'I suppose you figure she sounds like I have in the past,' he said gingerly.

Hermione shrugged a little smiling.

'I suppose you are right,' he sighed and led them to the front salon.

Hermione's amusement faded once they were alone and she looked at Blaise with a small frown, 'I have to speak with Ron, Blaise,' she said softly.

Blaise nodded.

'I spoke to him before…when I was last here. I said some things I shouldn't have and we parted on awful terms. I was acting out of the belief that he had been with Susan…and now…'

Blaise narrowed his eyes, 'well they were snogging, what were you supposed to think?'

'They weren't, Blaise. Ron said that they had jumped apart when they heard you coming down the stairs at the Ministry, but that while it may have looked like they were snogging, they were merely talking.'

'They were snogging, I saw them with my own eyes,' Blaise declared softly, his tone washed in sincerity, 'I know what I saw.'

Hermione frowned. She trusted Blaise now and knew he would not continue to lie to her. She wasn't sure why she knew that, but she did. 'But if they were snogging…well it must have been part of his undercover work. He also didn't tell me about his assignment when we last spoke.'

Blaise nodded, 'I guess so,' he responded, but he didn't sound like he believed it.

'I saw Ron head upstairs after the meeting. Susan is not here today so I imagine that he will be alone. I was thinking of speaking with him now.' Hermione's voice had become hesitant and she didn't meet Blaise's eyes.

Blaise didn't respond; he merely stared at her slightly down turned head.

Hermione finally looked up when he didn't speak and met the intensity in his eyes. 'Will you be here or…?'

'I'll be here,' Blaise confirmed in a tight tone.

Hermione nodded and moved slowly through the door, her head swimming with thoughts and her emotions no less tumultuous.

Hermione checked several of the rooms upstairs and finally located Ron; he was alone in one of the bedrooms. He was seated on the bed staring at the wall in deep contemplation and hadn't noticed that someone had pushed the door open.

'Ron,' Hermione called softly.

Ron jumped, his body jerking a bit wildly as he turned to look at her. 'Hermione,' Ron said in an almost whispered tone.

Ron looked almost relieved to see her and because she thought he would still be very angry, she felt confusion began to move through her. Hermione walked slowly toward the bed and sat down facing him, 'I – I wanted to talk to you. I realize that you must be angry with me.'

Ron, shook his head, 'no I am not angry, Hermione,' he answered before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Hermione felt something twist in her heart at his action and her eyes inexplicably began to fill, 'I have to apologize Ron, I am so sorry for the way I acted…I thought that there was something going on between you and Susan, but Snape told me what you are actually doing.'

Ron nodded and his face creased with pain, but he didn't respond.

Hermione's tears began to spill over; she was staring into the sad blue eyes and she knew she was the cause of the pain she saw there. 'It was all my fa-fault,' she said, her voice a little shaky due to her emotions, 'I understand that you had to be dishonest with me about what you were doing-'

'I think we were both a little dishonest, Hermione' Ron's responded softly. 'I didn't speak of my assignment because Snape said I should not, but I should have trusted you; we've always trusted one another with even the most profound of secrets. You should have trusted me as well.'

Hermione wiped the tears from her face and looked at him with a watery stare, 'you were snogging her…what was I supposed to think? I had no idea you were on an assignment that meant you had to pretend to…like her.'

Ron flushed, 'I told you, we…we weren't snogging.'

Hermione's narrowed her eyes a bit, 'you were Ron, but I do understand why…there is no reason to lie about it now.'

Ron dropped his eyes and began to look somewhat uncomfortable.

Hermione looked down as well, 'I know you felt you had to lie about it at the time. I am just sorry about everything, Ron…sorry about what happened to us and…about…' she took an emotion laden breath.

There was silence between them for a spell and then Ron sighed heavily before he began speaking softly, 'you know, Hermione, the only thing that I really want is for you, Harry and I to be happy.'

Hermione's head popped upward and she met Ron's eyes with a hopeful look in her own. However the sadness she saw there made her hopes collapse once again. She moved suddenly forward and engulfed him into a hug. Ron hugged her back warmly and for some reason that only made her feel worse.

'I'm so sorry, Ron…I don't know…I didn't mean for it to happen. I just developed feelings for him.'

'Hermione,' Ron murmured softly, 'it is ok, it really is…I haven't been honest either…you were right.'

'But I – I am the one w-who caused the p-problem between us.'

'No, you didn't, we both did. It is true…Susan and I were snogging…I…Hermione you aren't the only one who has developed feelings for someone else.'

Hermione jumped back from their embrace and stared intently at Ron, 'what?'

Ron didn't look up, 'I know, Susan is a Believer and has been working against the Order and I've gone and fallen for her anyway…it is like you said…you can't help these things. It came upon me quite suddenly. After you and I spoke the last time, she was comforting me afterwards and in the midst of it I realized how deep my feelings had become for her.'

'But Ron…Snape said that you are to take her to the Ministry this afternoon…we are supposed to capture her by surprise…she will go to Azkaban with the others.'

Ron met her gaze with a look of chagrin, 'I know that…I know everything…I – I don't want her to go to the Ministry,' his eyes filled with determination, 'and I certainly won't allow her to be thrown into Azkaban,' Ron shuddered a little at the thought. 'I won't do it, Hermione…she – she has feelings for me too.'

Hermione looked at the flushed face and intense eyes of her friend and knew that he was truly smitten with the girl. 'How do you know she is not just faking it for her cause, Ron?'

'She's not…I can tell. There are things…times when both of us could have used the other terribly and we didn't, neither of us did because of the feelings that have grown between us.'

Hermione aimed her troubled expression at her friend, 'Ron,' she said gently and then waited until he slowly met her gaze before continuing. 'Ron, I don't mean to tell you how she feels…I don't have an ulterior motive or anything…I mean…I am fond of Blaise, you know that-'

Ron dropped his eyes again and nodded his head.

'I am saying this because I do love you Ron…I always will; I consider you and Harry like brothers to me. I don't want to see you hurt and it is possible that she…is using you Ron, just as you attempted to use her.'

Ron looked up again quickly shaking his head, 'no, it isn't like that, Hermione. We…we have been…that is…we are very close. I know how she feels about me and she knows how I feel about her. I told you, I am certain about this. I am not the ignorant seventeen-year-old I was when the war started.'

Hermione nodded, 'I know you aren't, Ron. But we can all make mistakes.'

'I'm not making one. She really loves me, Hermione. She – she asked me to go away with her. She realized that one day she would have to admit to me that she is a Believer and she just wanted to leave it all behind. I know that is how she felt and still feels; recently she hasn't tried to obtain information from me at all, Hermione. She just keeps asking me to go away with her.'

'Go away where?'

'Anywhere; she just wants to get away. She claims that she hates England, but of course I know what she is running from.'

Hermione wasn't so sure; she didn't trust Susan Bones at all. However, there was little she could say, it sounded as if Ron was completely besotted by the girl just as Harry feared.

'What are you going to do?' Hermione asked tentatively.

'I am going to take her away,' Ron declared boldly.

'Away?'

'Away from all of this; I am going to tell her that I know everything and then take her away. It is what she wants…what we both want.'

'My God!' declared Hermione softly.

Ron met her eyes, his expression laden with pleading, 'you can't tell anyone, Hermione. I am telling you because…because I know that I can trust you. You and Harry are the only people that I can trust with this. If I ever needed you to be a friend, it is now. I need you to help me.'

Hermione's eyes went wide.

'I am going to fetch her just as Snape asked me to do, but I am not taking her to the Ministry. I am taking her to the Alps.'

'The Alps!' Hermione's tone was slightly hysterical.

'Yes; you remember that cabin you and I found when we were sent to chase Aurors…the little abandoned one that looked as if it hadn't been inhabited for years? Well that is where I plan to take her. We will be safe there…I will put wards in place.'

'Ron,' Hermione said, her voice whining a little, 'you can't take-'

'I've made up my mind, Hermione,' Ron interrupted, 'you don't have to help me, but I assume you won't tell anyone.' Ron glared at Hermione as if challenging her to break the bonds of their friendship.

'Of course I won't, Ron,' Hermione said a little angrily, 'and if you have made up your stubborn mind then I will help you. But I hope you know what you are doing, I don't…I don't trust her, Ron.'

'I do and that is what matters, Hermione, you don't know her.'

Hermione nodded a little sadly.

'I need for you to tell Snape that you saw me apparate to fetch her if he asks where I am and that you don't know anything else.'

Hermione nodded, 'Ron…what will you do? You can't stay in the Alps forever…I can't imagine never seeing you.'

'I'll contact you and Harry…I promise,' he looked a little uncomfortable again; 'when I said I need your help…I was actually referring to the future. I don't plan for us to live in the Alps forever.'

Hermione's bewildered expression matched her thoughts. She didn't see how he could live with Susan anywhere _except_ the Alps for the rest of his life. The minute they tried to return to wizards society she would be hunted and likely captured by Aurors.

'Don't worry, Hermione,' Ron said as if reading her thoughts, 'I also don't plan for us to remain on the run for the rest of our lives. We'll talk about it later, for now I just need you to pretend that you don't know anything.'

Hermione nodded slowly. She didn't say anything more although there were hundreds of thoughts she wished to voice. It was clear that Ron did not wish to discuss the matter at the present however, so she merely leaned in and hugged him tightly, 'Harry and I will always there for you, Ron; you know that.'

'I do, Hermione, I do.'

When Hermione descended the stairs from her exchange with Ron, her emotions were not much calmer than they had been when she ascended. She was desperately worried about Ron and the only person in the world that would fully understand how she felt was Harry. However, it was impossible for her to speak with him and so she decided to share everything with Blaise. She knew she could trust him and he was terribly level-headed; perhaps, she thought, he would be able to offer her some kind of advice or solution.

However, the looked for lightening of her burdens was not to occur for a least a short while; when she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw someone standing in the vestibule. A tall rather stocky man with a familiar stance, but his face was hidden in the shadows of the room. However, when she moved closer she recognized him and Hermione sucked in her breath and immediately froze.

It was Viktor Krum; simply the last person on earth she wished to see at the present.

'Hermione!' Viktor cried happily moving forward to embrace the Gryffindor.

Hermione hugged Viktor in return, albeit, somewhat less warmly, 'Viktor, you've come,' she declared.

Viktor released her, 'yes, I said I would go here. Your Professor Snape tell me that today is a grand war and I want help.'

Hermione nodded, 'I am sure he will appreciate your assistance.'

'Yes, but I come for to see Hermione not for to see grand war,' Viktor said brightly.

Hermione tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace, 'yes, I received the flowers and your note indicating you would come and I thank you…they were lovely.'

'You like!' Viktor looked ecstatic.

'Yes, thank you.'

Viktor smiled, 'Snape tell me that Ron is not together with you now.'

Hermione's smile faded, 'no, I am not with Ron now…however, I am with someone Viktor.'

Viktor frowned, 'with someone? What this mean?'

'I have a…I am with another person now.'

'You have lover now?'

Hermione's eyes swept up to meet his, 'yes Viktor, I am sorry, I am seeing someone else right now.'

Viktor's frown became more pronounced, 'who is this? Snape tell me there is no one now.'

'I am sorry Viktor…I am seeing another man, you don't know him I don't think.'

Viktor looked as if he did not follow what she had said.

'I am with Blaise…another man.'

Viktor understood then and his frown collapsed into dismay. He stared at her for a few moments in silence and then he put the furry hat he held in his hands on his head once more. 'I have see your Professor now, I talk later.'

Hermione nodded and watched him walk rapidly toward the interior of the house. She wondered if he knew where he was going. Someone had obviously let him enter, perhaps they had told him.

Hermione made her way back to the front salon and something told her that Blaise would no longer be there; he was not the type to sit still waiting. She pushed through the half-way open door and to her amazement Blaise remained; he sat on the couch contemplating the floor before him, but he looked up immediately when she entered.

There were several others in the room, but Blaise had kept to himself. He smiled at her with a slightly inquisitive look.

Hermione moved quickly to the sofa and sat down next to him, 'you've been here the whole time?' she asked with a little surprise in her voice.

A small amount of amusement filtered into his eyes, 'yes; waiting for you like I said I would,' he replied, 'I sent a message to Draco and Harry about what is going to take place while I waited.'

Hermione's eyes widened for a moment; she had a strange premonition that Blaise's having done so meant that Harry and Draco would make their way to the Ministry that afternoon. Harry could no more sit still than Blaise.

Hermione told Blaise about her conversation with Ron and of her desire to help him. Blaise's spirits seemed to lift when she finished and his response was quite rational; there was nothing they could do at the present, he stated logically. What Ron was doing, he advised, was likely the best solution for now; they could figure out a way to assist the couple later after the Believers were rounded up.

Hermione had nodded in agreement when he finished speaking; she knew he had the right of it, but she was still terribly worried for her friend. She then tentatively informed Blaise of Viktor's arrival.

Blaise was obviously as surprised as she had been at the news. He frowned 'I thought he was coming in a week, why did he come early?'

'I think Snape informed him of our effort…he wanted to help. But he said he came…to see me.'

'Oh,' replied Blaise, his expression unfathomable.

Hermione smiled inside, but her features remained as impassable as his, 'I told him that I wasn't interested in there being anything between me and him,' she said nonchalantly.

Blaise's eyes moved slowly upward to meet hers, 'and what did he have to say about that?'

'What could he say? He didn't really say anything…he claimed he had to speak to Snape and marched off.'

Blaise's smile made its appearance once again across his face and he reached down and pulled Hermione's hand into his own. He didn't say another word, but merely sat back and relaxed comfortably against the sofa.

Hermione too rested against the cushions; when he had taken her hand in his firm grip, a wave of tranquility began flowing through her. She was reminded of Blaise's manner of confronting problems head on with a mind to solving them, and he successfully did so. In that way he was much like Harry. She began to feel certain that between the two of them, they would figure out a way to assist Ron and everything would turn out fine in the end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco were lounging in bed when Blaise's coin message arrived. The coin, which Harry had placed on the bedside table, began to vibrate and Harry turned immediately to snatch it up, slipping his glasses on before reading it. Harry perused the message and then turned to Draco excitedly.

'They are going to move today at four o'clock at the Ministry! They are going to take down the Believers.'

Draco frowned, 'that was fast,' he said slowly. He had a sinking feeling what the next words uttered from his boyfriends lips would be.

'And we are going to be there!' declared Harry, confirming Draco's beliefs.

'Harry, Snape and Lupin both said it would be dangerous for us to go…anywhere. I don't know if it would be wise. They will handle it; I doubt that they will require our help.'

'I have a feeling they _will_ need our help. I saw Bertram in action, Draco…even Snape would have difficultly handling him as brilliant of a wizard as he is. The man moved almost as fast as Voldemort against me. His stunning spell was terrifically violent; when it ricocheted back at him, it knocked him out instantly…there was not the usual fainting, it was a very powerful curse.'

Draco sighed; he had a feeling that Harry would find an excuse to involve them even if there was not a supposedly powerful wizard among the mix. Harry was almost as bad as Blaise when it came to chasing danger…almost because Blaise chased it without being nearly as well equipped as Harry in combating it.

'Blaise said that they are meeting in an anti-office of the Minister's main office at four…you and I must be there as well. We can go early and hide and then when they come we will know everything going on.'

Draco nodded, he didn't try to talk Harry out of it; it would be useless. He smiled a little when he thought of the evening before when he and Harry had once again found themselves in the heat of passion in the warmth of their bed. He had made love to Harry again and the Gryffindor had been terribly loving and submissive to him…so entirely different than the lithe, aggressive person that sat before him at the present. He supposed the same thing could be said about him. He was much more aggressive in battle than in the bedroom…

Harry leaned over to give Draco a quick kiss before hopping out of bed and then heading for the stairs, 'I will prepare the potions for us…I believe I have figured out how the hairs for the polyjuice were arranged, hopefully I can pull two men this time. I pray to god that they are both in top form.'

Draco frowned watching his boyfriend move up the stairs. If they were not in top form, he would demand that Harry forget about going to the Ministry. This was to be far too serious of a battle for either of them to go into it as an overweight, bumbling person.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was the only recognizable man in the medium-sized private meeting room at the Ministry. The numerous other people gathered, all members of the Order, had taken Polyjuice Potion prepared by Snape himself. He and Shacklebolt were the only people who knew who each individual was, although the group was milling about the room re-introducing themselves and giving in to muffled bursts of laughter at one another's new forms.

Snape walked up to a tall, bony girl with lank silver hair who stood speaking with a short, squat gentlemen that was perhaps the most unattractive man in the room. The two were Hermione and Blaise, respectively, and neither was particularly fond of the new bodies they inhabited.

'Hermione,' Snape said sharply, have you seen Ron? He has yet to take his potion and I haven't seen him at all since we left from the Burrows. He was supposed to retrieve Susan and leave her in the Auror's office and then return here immediately.'

Hermione shook her head while looking around, 'I saw him apparate from the Burrows, but I have not seen him since.'

Snape frowned deeply and nodded.

'Do you think something has happened to him?' Hermione said, trying to infuse worry into her voice.

'I'll see to it, don't worry; just prepare yourself for what you must do.' Snape turned and walked away from Hermione, a frown still riddling his features.

The Professor moved to the middle of the room and stood looking at a couple that stood speaking in the corner. He was joined a few moments later by the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had entered the room through a small door on the opposite side of the main door to the room. The Minister's office gave direct access to the anti-room where the members had gathered and had been chosen specifically for that reason.

Shacklebolt followed Snape's gaze as he approached and noticed him looking at the couple in the corner.

'Everything is prepared,' Shacklebolt declared when he stood before the Professor.

Snape's head snapped around suddenly; he obviously had not noticed the Minister's approach. 'Kingsley,' he said distractedly, 'everything must go forward just as we planned; I do not want any injuries…or fatalities today.'

Kingsley nodded, 'I will to do my best Severus,' he said in a tired tone; 'I would like for Remus and Tonks to handle the running of the operation from my office,' he added.

Snape's eyes flickered quickly upward and met the Minister's. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again and nodded sharply.

'It is an important part of our plan and I need good people in place to man the operation. I believe they will do a very efficient job.'

Snape didn't respond, but his eyes had begun moving about the room once more.

Shacklebolt placed a hand on Severus' back, 'we need everyone to start moving to their assigned places, one or two at a time.'

Snape nodded, 'I'll start sending them; Remus is the tall, blonde gentleman and Tonks is the shorter, tawny head man he is speaking with there in the corner. Take them up and I will start sending the others to their posts.'

Shacklebolt looked at the pair and a small smile creased his features, 'yes, I will take them up now,' he looked at Snape, 'be careful Severus and advise the Order members to do likewise. This is not the time for heroics. I don't want any life-risking actions taking place. We'll round everyone up…if not today, eventually.'

Snape scowled lightly, 'if all goes as planned we should round everyone up today with no risk of life involved.'

Shacklebolt's brow creased into a frown, 'they will know you are behind this the moment you are seen, Severus; I really wish you would reconsider taking a dose of the potion yourself.'

Snape cocked a brow at Shacklebolt, 'I appreciate your concern, Kingsley; however, it is misplaced. I have no intention of dying today.'

Shacklebolt's gaze did not bear any levity whatsoever, 'I hope you are not underestimating the prowess of these people, Severus. They are very dangerous…exceedingly so,' he said solemnly, 'Bertram in particular is an extremely talented wizard; I selected him for the position of Head Auror based on his incredible skill. Misjudging his ability could prove fatal.' He waited for Snape's answering nod before moving away toward Remus and Tonks.

Shacklebolt explained to Remus and Tonks that they were to serve as the parties of control from his offices and guided them through the small door that led to his office.

Remus followed the Minister and Tonks with heavy footsteps and the moment they began climbing the staircase, he started to complain.

'We are going to need our most talented people working on the outside, Kingsley. I don't understand why you have decided that we should act as controllers. I don't mean to be immodest, however I have had a lot of experience going up against the Death Eaters and the Believers,' Remus said in a very agitated tone.

'That is precisely why I want you and Tonks at the controls. The coordination and control of the effort are crucial to its success, Remus. In addition, everyone will be bringing the captives back here and I need to ensure that there is someone here who can oversee their sequestration.'

Remus sighed, 'I understand that and I agree that the control function is essential; however, the duties Tonks and I were given were very important and dangerous. Who is going to take our place?'

'Severus has that all worked out; I explained to him that I needed the best people for this position, Remus.'

Tonks laughed a little as they alighted from the staircase and moved into the Minister's office, 'Remus, you have been crying for three years about how much you wanted nothing more than to lead a life of quiet solitude. You went on and on about how much you dislike battle and all of the danger involved and now look at you! I never believed you then and it seems as if I was right! You are thrilled by action!'

Remus looked at Tonks and scowled, but then his face broke into a smile and he inclined his head in surrender to her point.

Kingsley laughed with Tonks for a moment before showing the two exactly what they would be doing.

By the time Shacklebolt made his way back down stairs, all but one of the members of the Order had left the room, singly or in pairs. Only Molly Weasley and Snape remained.

'Okay Molly, go ahead,' ordered Snape moments after Shacklebolt arrived and Mrs. Weasley left the room to go to her arranged post.

'We are all set, Kingsley,' Snape said looking at the approaching Minister.

Shacklebolt nodded, 'how long will the Polyjuice last?'

'It is a slightly potent version, it should last a couple of hours at least.'

'Good,' responded Shacklebolt and then stood staring at Snape contemplatively.

Snape's face crumbled into a sneer under Shacklebolt's regard, but he reached quickly into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a vial filled with potion. He uncorked it and drank deeply until it was empty and moments later evolved into a tremendously handsome man; far better looking than Snape could ever dream of being.

'Pretty enough for you now?' Snape asked coldly.

Shacklebolt grinned, 'I prefer the old look…it goes much better with your personality. However, I appreciate your taking my advice in this.'

Snape scowled and turned rapidly away, heading for his preplanned position.

Shacklebolt stood alone for a moment in the tranquility of the empty room and sighed. He felt his stomach twist a little at the thought that in a matter of minutes the Ministry was going to be anything but a tranquil place. He loved his job, but it did not control him as it had so many of the Ministers in the past. He truly loved the work, not the power and that made a big difference in his decisions.

This particular decision was going to tear the Ministry apart and place him in a very bad light. He didn't care about that at all; if he was later ousted for having appointed Believers to posts, albeit unknowingly, it would be worth it. The Ministry would be cleaned up and that was what was most important. Without quite knowing why, he suddenly began thinking about Dumbledore; he abruptly felt his spirits lighten. What he was doing was exactly what the great wizard would have done in his shoes; he was certain of it.

He turned with determined steps toward the door and stepped outside before closing it upon the empty, serene room. He began moving again along the long corridor that would shortly become the sight of the most outlandish ruckus that had been seen in the office of the Ministry since Potter had come seeking Sirius Black…and Voldemort had come seeking Potter.

However, Shacklebolt was mistaken; the room he had just departed was not empty. The moment the Minister left, Harry and Draco moved from their hiding place and quickly through the room to the door, pressing their ears against it.

'I don't hear anything,' murmured Harry.

'Nor do I,' Draco whispered.

'Let's go,' Harry said opening the door and peering outside.

The hallway was empty, and Harry slipped out of the room with Draco on his heels. The two moved rapidly down the corridor until they reached the elevators and Draco called the elevator. A pair of men came around one corner and began walking toward the elevators, but they didn't seem to take special note of the pair of strangers standing before it.

Both Draco and Harry were tall and slim, the Slytherin dark haired and the Gryffindor blonde. They nodded at the two men who reached the elevators just as one opened to admit everyone. The four men stepped inside and Harry pressed the level on which the Auror's offices were located. The two men seemed satisfied with the choice and the elevator doors closed and began to descend.

Harry and Draco were a little surprised to find the men follow them into the Auror's waiting room. There was a small crowd waiting as usual. Although Harry and Draco had not checked in, they figured the Auror in reception wouldn't note that fact. He just called the names of those who had checked in and assumed everyone seated was on the list. There were not seats together so Harry sat between a tall woman with silver hair, and a short, stout, rather ugly man. Draco sat at the end of the row next to a man who to Harry resembled a muggle movie star. He was extraordinarily beautiful and seemed to radiate power.

The two men who had entered behind Draco and Harry went to the desk where the Auror in reception sat and began speaking with the man. Harry recognized the man at the desk as the same one who had been there before; he was frowning and suddenly stood up, telling the men to be seated while he 'checked' for them.

Harry's head swung around as the handsome gentleman, who had been seated next to Draco, abruptly stood up and strode rapidly in the wake of the Auror in reception into the main office of the Aurors.

Harry looked quickly at Draco and meeting the Slytherin's eye he sent a concept, '_Order member.'_

Draco gave a small inclination of the head and then looked quickly toward the room again. A great thud sounded within and moments later someone began shouting.

The Head Auror's assistant, the man Harry recalled Bertram calling Smithers, came running out moments later and headed toward the door. The squat, unattractive man sitting next to Harry stood while whipping his wand out and sent a hex at the fleeing figure.

The hex went wide and the reaction in the waiting room was thunderous. Several of the women screamed and the group stood almost as one, moving backward toward the wall of the office and knocking over chairs in the process.

Loud cries and screams were issued once again from the group when Smithers sent a curse flying back in the direction of the squat man and he ducked to evade it. The curse flew over his head and nearly hit one of the witches who stood with her back against the wall. The woman fainted and was seen to immediately by the man standing next to her.

Smithers had made it to the door by that time and was on the point of escaping, but the door suddenly slammed shut and he found he could not open it. There were so many individuals with their wands in hand in the room, it was impossible to tell who had been responsible for closing the Assistant inside. Harry had sent energy, but even he was not certain he had acted alone. He remained seated and watched as the tall silver headed woman suddenly ran forward toward the Assistant who was sending spells at the door in an attempt to open it.

Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at the man, but he was faster and his curse struck her seconds before she would have issued a curse of her own and she fell heavily to the ground. Two witches along the wall screamed as the squat man ran suddenly forward to tend to the fallen silver head woman. A red headed man who had been among the crowd joined the squat man a moment later on the ground beside the woman.

The assistant meanwhile was standing with his back to the door, his wand before him as if threatening to use it against anyone else who tried to attack him.

Harry suddenly stood up and moved slowly toward the assistant.

'Don't come any closer or I will hex you,' declared the man, his eyes wide and a little maniacal.

Harry had a wand in hand, but he didn't use it. He sent power with the Expelliamus spell and the man's wand suddenly flew from his hand toward Harry. Harry didn't catch it, but instead raced forward intending to capture the Assistant.

However, in that moment another figure came fleeing from the Head Auror's office. It was Bertram and he was almost past Harry before the Gryffindor realized that the man was intending to escape the room. Harry lunged to capture the fleeing man, but Bertram evaded him and Harry fell to the ground.

The assistant Auror standing near Harry, now wandless, kicked Harry hard in the ribs, while he lay sprawled on the floor. Harry yelped and scrunched in pain.'

'Harry!' cried Draco, jumping up suddenly and running toward his fallen boyfriend.

Blaise, still trying to revive Hermione, whipped his head around to stare at the downed man upon hearing Draco's voice coming out of the stranger and crying the Gryffindor's name. Snape, who had come running out of the office at that moment had also heard Draco's call and froze staring at the tall, blonde who was attempting to lift himself from the ground.

Bertram had also heard the call, but he ignored it; he used those seconds to try and open the door; finding it locked he sent a spell and it burst open allowing him to run through.

Snape sent a spell quickly at Harry, and then ran from the room behind the Assistant Head Auror who had taken the time to flee behind his boss. Snape had obviously failed to note that Hermione too was down; she was obscured from his vision by the two men that hovered about her.

Draco helped a now recovered Harry to his feet again.

'The assistant Auror,' Harry yelled to Draco as he ran quickly from the office. He had had to yell over the ongoing screams and cries of the witches and wizards tucked neatly against the wall trying to stay out of harms way.

Draco nodded and ran behind him and seeing the tail end of a robe passing around a corner he flew down the corridor after the fleeing figure. Muffled crashing sounds and screams reached his ears from different points in the building as he moved, but he kept his mind on his prey. Draco rounded the corner a few seconds after the figure he was chasing and skidded to a sudden stop; he was amazed to find himself face to face with Peter Pettigrew.

The small, impossibly ugly man quickly drew his wand upon seeing Draco, 'traitor!' he cried and sent a hex that missed Draco by less than a centimeter. Draco had his wand in hand and returned fire on Pettigrew, but the little man jumped sideways to avoid the curse and then a moment later shrank into his Animagi form of a rat and began racing away. Draco aimed a stunning curse at the scrambling creature, but missed and he realized he was going to lose sight of the rat at any moment. The Slytherin looked about him, and seeing no one, he quickly took on his eagle form and began to give chase.

The operation had called for the Ministry to attack on a normal business day and had not stopped people from coming; there were a number of workers and visitors milling about the building. However, a number of Order members had been assigned to immediately round up the witches and wizards who were not involved the moment the operation began. They were led to rooms that had been prepared to safeguard them from danger. Four o'clock was the least busy hour, but there were still a good number of people about.

Harry had run in the opposite direction Draco had taken along the corridor outside of the Auror's offices. He was certain that Bertram would try to gain the staircase and flee from the building.

Harry's deduction had been correct; when he gained the stairwell, he caught sight of Bertram fleeing up the stairs several staircases above him. He leaped up the stairs three at a time and continued to give chase.

Bertram flew through a door a level above where Harry was traversing the steps and Harry quickly ran through behind him. He saw Bertram ahead, nearly at the other end of a long corridor and he began racing toward him.

Suddenly Shacklebolt appeared; he'd come from a hallway that ran vertical to the one Harry was running along. Kingsley saw Bertram ahead and the strange tall blond giving chase. He didn't recognize the tall Blonde and in the few seconds he stood watching he determined that the man might be helping the Head Auror escape. He whipped out his wand and sent a curse at Harry and then another at the fleeing figure of Bertram.

Both hexes missed their marks, but it stalled Harry's progress. Harry stopped suddenly and issued a surge of power at Bertram who was in the process of whipping around a corner. The man flew backward, slamming into a wall before falling heavily to the ground.

Shacklebolt knew then that Harry Potter was the man giving chase, 'sorry' he muttered as he began running with Harry toward the downed figure.

Meanwhile, in the Auror's office, Blaise was still sending spells at Hermione's limp frame trying to bring her around, but she was not responding at all. The red-headed man who had joined Blaise at her side was scowling.

'Let me do it!' the red head demanded in a heavy Russian accent.

Blaise glared at the man, 'go help the others, I will take care of her, Viktor.'

'You do poor job!' he raged.

Blaise looked as if he might hex Viktor in any moment and the Russian wasn't looking much more pleasant.

'Viktor, they need your help! Go, now!'

Viktor narrowed his eyes at Blaise, 'you go!' he yelled back over the still loud murmuring of the crowd of witches and wizards now loudly asking one another what was taking place. Sounds of scuffling, yelling and crashing filtered into the office through the open door.

Blaise gave the Russian a withering look and turned his attention to Hermione again. He sent another series of spells and frowned worriedly when she still did not respond. He grudgingly allowed Viktor to try a few spells, but those didn't serve to bring her around either. The two young men looked at one another a bit anxiously before turning their attention back to Hermione.

Draco was not in a much better situation. He had easily kept up with the fleeing Pettigrew in eagle form and had chased the rat until it moved into a small corridor near the main reception area of the Ministry. The rat, thinking he had evaded his pursuer changed back into human form and Draco swooped down, changing form as he landed and collapsed on top of the surprised Pettigrew.

However, Pettigrew's wand was still in hand and he quickly sent a curse at Draco which the Slytherin had no means of evading. Draco cried out loudly and mournfully in pain as the Cruciatus curse began coursing through his body. He fell sideways and lay crunched in a ball, writhing on the ground. Pettigrew quickly stood and aimed his wand again, 'now you will pay for your betrayal,' he declared angrily in his whiny voice, 'Avada Kedavra' he cried.

Some life preserving force inside of Draco surge up and when Pettigrew had lifted his wand, he forced his body to roll sideways and the curse missed him by less than two centimeters. He felt the great force of power as it struck the wall above him and caused the ground to shake beneath him. However, his body hit the side wall of the corridor and his eyes opened to find Pettigrew's smiling face and triumph gleaming from his small beady eyes.

Pettigrew was lifting his wand again and there was no way for Draco to evade it this time.

Cries and screams could be heard in the distance, but Draco wasn't conscious of them. His body was gripped with pain and he knew that within seconds Pettigrew would be issuing the killing curse. Despite his pain, images began flashing through his mind; his mother and father; Blaise and then Harry. It was the image he wanted to hold with him as he traveled through death. He could feel and smell the woodsy scent of his lover and in those last few moments before Pettigrew issued the curse that would take his life, he sent out a wild but fierce concept of love to Harry, not knowing if the Gryffindor would be able to receive it…but there was something warm in his heart nonetheless; Harry, he knew, was well aware of how much he loved him so it didn't really matter if it reached him or not. There was a smile on his face as the malevolent words of the killing curse began spilling from Pettigrew's lips.

On the other side of the building, Harry and Kingsley had reached Bertram and Shacklebolt was holding the stunned Auror to the ground. It was at that moment that Harry suddenly felt a forceful concept of pain come to him. He knew at once it was Draco that was feeling the pain and the fact that there was no cry for help made the situation seem even worse. The Slytherin was somewhere being hurt, quite possibly in mortal peril! Harry suddenly took off running, leaving a stunned Kingsley staring after him.

Harry flew along a series of hallways and saw a few stunned faces staring at him as he moved. Clearly some of the innocent workers and visitors had still not yet been removed from danger. He heard small disturbances taking place in various offices that he passed, but he didn't pause; he knew exactly where the pain was calling from and he headed directly for the location where Draco was.

Harry whipped around a corner and came face to face with Smithers, the assistant Head Auror, but he didn't stop, he let the man run by and kept running himself. The concept of pain began to fade and Harry suddenly felt a fervent concept of love pass through him. It frightened the hell out of him, he knew exactly what that would mean; he redoubled his speed. He could fell the concepts fading as he moved and he sent a hefty one of his own, 'hold on, I'm coming!' There was no reply and his heart felt as if it was going to burst from his chest, half due to the fear that was coursing through him and half because of the extraordinary amount of energy he was using to run.

Harry suddenly stopped running and instantly took on his Animagi form…he flew as fast as he could through the corridors toward Draco. He felt another concept as he flew, if was of great relief and serenity and under normal circumstances would have reassured him that Draco was fine. However, he realized with increasing horror that it was the same feeling that one felt when they were welcoming death following crucial pain. 'Draco…Draco…Draco…' he called over and over conceptually, begging for a response, but there was none. He flew faster, his little wings grossly overworked; he wouldn't accept the dawning horror in his gut…the one that insisted he was too late.

Peter Pettigrew had not felt so much happiness in a long while; he was avenging his master at last. He lifted his wand at the figured of Draco Malfoy curled up against the wall and his voice was almost gleeful as he spoke, 'well you gave it your best shot, but in the end, Voldemort's men will always be the victors. His force of power will remain about us until his return.' It didn't seem to matter to Pettigrew that Draco was paying him no attention whatsoever. With a maniacal light shining from his eyes, he lifted his wand and shouted his curse. 'Avada-'

However that was as far as he got before he himself was struck by a green ray of light and in the last second of his life, his eyes fell upon the figure of one of the two other men he wanted to kill more than Draco Malfoy. He knew the beautiful man before him was Snape, as the professor had not altered his voice when he cried out the words of doom.

Severus Snape had come running around the corner still in pursuit of Bertram and his assistant. He heard the words of the killing curse racing through Pettigrew's mind before the little rat-man had began uttering them. His wand was in hand and it was an easy matter to be the first to issue the curse.

Snape hopped over Pettigrew's dead body without giving it a second thought and quickly sent a spell at the thrashing figure of the tall, dark-haired man he believed to be Draco Malfoy. He recognized and reversed the Cruciatus curse affecting the young man and didn't wait for him to recover, but continued running through the corridor.

Seconds later, Harry flew into the small corridor from the other side of the Hallway. When he gained the corridor where the concept had originated he saw two men lying on the ground, but his subconscious barely took in the knowledge; his eyes were trained on Draco and the Slytherin was rising! He landed beside the Slytherin and changed to human form in the same instant and then reached out and grabbed Draco into his embrace.

'You're alright!' Harry cried, on almost a sob.

'Yes…I was attacked by Pettigrew,' Draco murmured. Snape's spell had left him fully recovered, but his heart was still racing with ebbing fear.

Harry followed Draco's eyes and noted Pettigrew lying some meters away on the ground.

'He's dead…Snape killed him,' Draco said softly, 'that handsome man sitting next to me in the Auror's office…remember him? He was Snape, it had to of been him, no one else could have taken Pettigrew out and reversed the Cruciatus so rapidly.'

Harry nodded and slowly released Draco, 'I felt a concept of pain from you Draco. Then other concepts and then nothing…I was scared to death, I thought…'

Draco nodded, 'I didn't send the pain concept, but I sent…another…I guess I sent most of them without knowing. Pettigrew issued the Cruciatus curse and I was in dire pain and then he tried to send the killing curse, but that is when Snape arrived and killed him before he could complete it.'

'Thank god,' breathed Harry, a flutter of fear moving through him. He suddenly began wishing that Draco had not come, but he knew the Slytherin would have never allowed him to come alone. The Believers had obvious sent out a warning to all of their members and that meant that it was not only those that were working for the Ministry that they would have to confront that day. Harry knew Draco was a great warrior, but anything could happen. He determined to keep Draco at his side.

'Come with me,' Harry said to a recovered Draco and began moving quickly back the way he had come.

However, when they reached the empty corridor where Harry had left Shacklebolt and the Auror, there was no sign of Bertram and Shacklebolt lay as if dead on the ground. Harry ran forward and quickly checked Shacklebolt for signs of life. To his relief, the man was not dead, but he needed attention right away. He met Draco's eyes; with a sinking feeling he realized he was going to have to leave the Slytherin again; he had no choice.

'He is alive,' Harry said quickly, 'can you take him into an office and try to revive him, Draco?'

Draco frowned a little, but nodded.

'Stay with him and don't leave the office…okay?'

'What are you going to do?' Draco asked a little anxiously. Sounds of battle could be heard throughout the castle and he had a feeling Harry planned to go leaping into the midst of it.

'He had Bertram captive' Harry replied, his eyes filling with determination, 'I've got to find him before he gets away.'

Draco nodded again, 'be careful,' he called as Harry turned from him. He watched as the Gryffindor began running down the corridor, whipping around a corner and out of sight.

Harry didn't know where he was going; he only knew that he had to find Bertram. He ran quickly through a large room where several men were subduing others with stunning curses and being attacked by still others. Harry evaded two passing hexes and ran quickly through the area…Bertram had not been among those in the group.

Harry came to another corridor, once again empty and took off to the right running past a line of offices and snapping them open as he passed to see if Bertram where inside. He reached the last office and seeing no sign of the Head Auror he paused a moment to catch his breath and think. Suddenly he heard a small sound over head and looking up, he saw the answer to his prayers; a beautiful Phoenix was flying toward him and as it passed it dipped a little and then continued. Harry immediately took off after the bird.

The Phoenix flew to the end of the hallway and began pecking at the doorway to the staircase. Harry raced forward and opened the door and flew through after the bird. The bird descended rapidly ahead of him, leading him down a multitude of staircases until finally stopping before the door to a lower level of the building. Harry quickly opened the door and moved through behind the bird. He recognized the level; it was the level where the Department of Mysteries was located.

Something told Harry that he was once again going to have to enter that multi-door room, but to his surprise the bird flew past it and stopped before another room a few doors down.

Harry pulled on the handle of the door but it would not open; he jerked on it forcefully, but it was evidently locked. The bird fluttered behind him as if in laughter and Harry looked up wryly before staring intensely at the door. A moment later it popped open before his power and he looked up at the bird again. The bird twittered a little and then flew back down along the hallway. Harry knew he was no longer supposed to follow the bird…he also knew that inside of the semi-dark room he would find his prey…Aubrey Bertram was in there somewhere; he could _feel_ his presence. Harry felt a wave of trepidation pass over him; nearly as great as he'd felt before he'd faced Voldemort and realized that it had come down to just the two of them. But in the next moment a wave of warmth followed; a billowing flow of strength filled his body and Harry recognized it, just as he had in the cavern facing Voldemort. 'Dad', he whispered. He knew his parents lived and watched from the Wizard afterworld and in those times when he'd needed them most, he could feel their strength, their love, moving through him. He felt Lily's strenth of compassion and gentleness in a myriad of moments; but when the warrior was needed, it was his father's spirit that filled him; all of the bravery and intelligence of a soldier that was a part of his soul was called forth from within himself; but it was as if he became a dual entity, strongly feeling the presence of his beloved father, James.

Filled with courage, Harry moved forward slowly and upon entering the obscurely lit room, he stopped suddenly and reflexively crouched; there was a person facing him! He widened his eyes at the unrecognizable figure and it took a moment or two for him to figure out that he was looking at himself…at his polyjuice form. It was a mirror and as he broadened the range of his vision he saw that the room appeared to be full of them. A sequence of tall and wide mirrors had been placed one next to one another, making a kind of maze of mirrors within the room. There were several points of entry and Harry began walking slowly forward entering at the opening nearest him.

Harry's form was multiplied before his eyes; every where he looked his polyjuice face stared back at him and as he moved so did his figure in the mirrors. It was uncanny and at the same time kept him jumpy; he kept thinking that his own figure was that of Bertram. He was almost unprepared when he finally saw a different figure than the unfamiliar one that was his own moving before him. It was Bertram! Harry quickly sent a burst of energy at the moving figure together with a stunning curse and a second later one of the mirrors splintered loudly and then crashed in pieces to the ground.

It had been a mirror, not Bertram! He spun quickly around looking for the man who had been reflected in the glass, but there was no sign of the Head Auror. Harry stood staring at the broken mirror pieces and noted that the broken glass merely gave way to more glass; there was another mirror behind it. Suddenly a mirror burst in front of Harry and the glass flew rapidly out at him, several shards slamming into his face and cutting through his skin. Harry reflexively stooped at the loud sound of the exploding glass and began pulling the shards from his face; his glasses had thankfully saved his eyes. But he saw a little blood on his fingers as he pulled the glass away that was embedded in the skin of his face. All the while he continued to look warily about himself; Bertram was on the attack.

Harry stood after a few moments and began moving slowly again, searching the mirrors for a figure other than his own.

'You'll never capture me here, Potter,' declared the deep voice of Aubrey Bertram, 'this is my terrain, only I know every curve of the glass, every turn of the ground in this place. Today is the day you will be defeated Potter. The Dark Lord did not leave us without resource and I have expanded on his great knowledge…I have the key to your downfall.'

Harry didn't respond; his heart had begun racing as he continued to move in the direction of the voice. He tried to ignore the words that had been spoken; he knew the man was trying to intimidate him.

'You shouldn't have returned, Potter. You should have left well enough alone; the bungling fools from the Order are no match for the Believers. Outside they are defeating the members of the Order as we speak. It will only be a matter of time before that is accomplished and we are in control here. But I am terribly glad you followed me here…I had thought I would have to induce you to come to this place at another time. However I am prepared for you Potter, everything is ready.'

Harry hoped that Bertram would keep talking; the voice was growing nearer as he continued to creep around the curving path of the mirrors. Harry turned another corner and suddenly the mirror in front of him a few meters ahead flashed and then a great green light worked its way up the mirror from the foot of it. It flowed up the mirror like a green flame, reflecting a brilliant kaleidoscope of colors as it continued to flash before Harry's eyes.

Harry had stood frozen when he'd seen the flash and watched the growing green ember; however when it was at its full strength, he found his feet slowly moving toward it as if of their own accord.

He moved slowly, but surely; the sight was entrancing and it was calling to something within him, something deep within his soul. It was beautiful, peaceful; perfectly beautiful…it was…love. It was the essence of his power, the very substance that flowed through him and filled him with extraordinary ability. He recognized it instantly and was…enchanted; he wanted to touch and feel its potency intermingle with his own. He instinctively knew that it would be overpowering and yet his desire to intensify the love that moved so vibrantly through his soul evoked a craving within him that was greater than he had ever experienced before.

No, he thought, that wasn't true…there was something that he had desired even more, but he let the thought slip from his mind. The green light of the fiery substance was calling him, drawing him to its power…its love. He finally reached the substance and reached out to touch it, but his hand hit something hard and firm; it was not the substance, it was a mirror! Harry felt anger course suddenly through him; he turned quickly and to his delight, the actual substance, warm and pulsating, was behind him. It was suspended in the air and he knew now that he could feel its essence at last.

'I'm coming,' Harry said repeatedly as he moved eagerly toward the substance. His steps were slow however; something in his mind was putting up a great resistance, slowing his progress. Each step he took he had to first overcome a familiar force trying to hold him back; but he was stronger than that force, he was going to reach the loving substance…touch it.

'I'm coming,' he continued to intone.

Draco had finally managed to bring Shacklebolt back to life; it had taken numerous innervate spells to do so and the Minister was groggy and disoriented when he arose from the ground.

'He…got…away,' Shacklebolt murmured trying to rise, but failing miserably.

Draco ran and placed a hand on Kingsley's shoulder, 'don't try to get up, you were hit with a very powerful stunner, sir. There are people looking for Bertram, don't worry.'

Shacklebolt nodded and rubbed his forehead, 'where is Sn-Snape?' he asked looking at Draco for the first time, 'and who are you?'

'Snape is after Bertram I think and I am a member of the Order. If you think you will be alright, I better go and help the others.'

Kingsley Shacklebolt narrowed his eyes at the stranger, 'I don't recall seeing you in the room…you wouldn't happen to be Draco Malfoy would you? I know Harry Potter is here.'

Draco took a deep breath and met the Minister's eyes, 'yes I am. Are you going to be alright?'

'You two shouldn't be here…although…' Shacklebolt was trying to rise again and it didn't seem that he could talk and do so at the same time.

Suddenly a small pecking sound was heard at the closed door to the office where Draco had taken Shacklebolt; it sounded as if someone was tentatively knocking on the door, but the sound was repeated and sounded almost urgent in its consistency.

Draco's head flew around to look at the door; he had helped the Minister to his feet and was trying to ensure he was stable before letting go.

Shacklebolt was frowning at the door as he tried to overcome the dizziness he felt, 'draw your wand and see what that noise is.'

Draco hesitantly released the Minister and was happy to note that Shacklebolt didn't instantly fall to the ground again; he looked terribly unsteady on his feet.

Draco moved quickly to the door, drawing his wand as he moved and abruptly whipped it open, aiming his wand with a curse in mind. However he saw nothing at first and bemusedly began looking around and then out into the hall. He heard a twittering sound above him then and he looked up; it was a phoenix and he instantly knew that he was dealing with Dumbledore in some form or another.

The bird flew down the hall and Draco watched, but did not move. The bird twittered and flew back to him and then down the hall again and Draco finally realized he was to follow it.

Draco looked back at the Minister who hadn't seen the bird, 'I must go…you will be alright?'

'What is it? What is at the door?'

'A Phoenix, sir.'

Shacklebolt's eyes widened perceptibly and he nodded.

Draco took off after the bird and it rounded the corner ahead of him. '_Wait'_, he called conceptually without realizing what he was doing. It dawned on him as he ran that he had called to the bird thinking as an eagle; the common animal form had triggered the reflexive action. But the Phoenix didn't seem to capture his concept; it flew ahead and did not conceptually respond.

Draco followed the bird to a staircase and moved through and began to descend behind the twittering creature. The bird led him to the room just next to the Department of Mysteries where it had led Harry earlier. However, the door was open and Draco looked inside the semi-darkened room and determined on the instant that he did not wish to go inside.

The bird twittered madly about his head as if urging him onward, but his feet were frozen at the entrance; his bravery came out of necessity, he was not one to walk headfirst into danger – and he could smell, feel and taste the danger that exuded from the room.

The bird was relentless, but its insistence that he enter was not what ultimately caused the Slytherin to start moving forward; it was the small voice that suddenly came to his ears. A voice he knew almost as well as his own. It was Harry's voice and he sounded as if he were in a trance, 'I'm coming' Harry was saying, over and over.

Draco suddenly strode into the room with determined steps; his bravery suddenly knew no bounds – Harry sounded as if he was in danger! He raced through the mirror maze, a little confused at first by the sight of his polyjuice form moving along the mirrors, but he became quickly accustomed to it and moved rapidly in the direction of the voice.

It didn't take long for him to encounter Harry's polyjuice form and when he did he looked on in horror. Harry was inches away from a green, fiery substance that to him looked as if it might envelope the Gryffindor if he got anywhere near it…and Harry looked as if he intended to embrace it. His hands were stretched before him and he walked like a zombie toward the substance, murmuring all the while.

Draco pulled his eyes quickly away from the substance; he had begun to feel some type of weird attraction for it and knew at once that it had Harry entranced. He re-focused his attention on the Gryffindor.

'HARRY DON'T TOUCH IT' he cried out, but his voice came out in a choked cry, broken and almost inaudible. Harry was now only centimeters away from the glowing matter and Draco ran forward a few steps intending to grab the Gryffindor away, but the warmth of the substance began to draw on his soul and he quickly leaped backward again. His heart began to race; he realized he had no way to get to Harry without being affected by the substance himself; he tried to cry out again, but his voice seemed to have grown even weaker.

All at once his brain snapped into action and he repeated his command, but this time in the most powerful concept he had ever sent in his life. '_HARRY DON'T TOUCH IT!'_

Harry stopped suddenly and looked about himself feeling slightly confused. He was certain he had heard it…the voice of that thought he had let slip away, the thing he desired even more than the loving substance before him. He floundered a moment and looked back at the desirous fire before him, 'but it is good' Harry murmured, 'it is love, like the love I carry inside.' He started to reach toward the substance once more, but then he heard it again, '_DON'T TOUCH IT!'_ This time the command flew directly to his heart; his head jerked sideways and his body followed and slowly his feet began to turn toward the greater desire that was commanding him from a distance.

The flame increased behind Harry and Draco noting it continued to send strong commanding messages to the Gryffindor. Harry continued to move toward Draco and after a few moments he was close enough for Draco to grab a hold of.

Harry's mouth curved into a stupid, soppy smile and he embraced Draco and fell against him. 'Draco,' he murmured dully.

Draco knew he was still entranced and in the same moment he heard a sudden sound from one side of the room. He instinctively knew that they were facing Bertram; the powerful wizard had set this trap for Harry and was obviously controlling the substance. He had no idea how to get Harry back to his senses, but he knew he had to act fast. 'Sorry,' he murmured to the Gryffindor before sending a light stunning curse at his body. Harry fell like a heavy weight against him and Draco assisted him to the ground.

The Slytherin jerked his body suddenly downward as the mirror in front of him crashed; Bertram was sending curses! The Shards of glass blew outward, slamming into various parts of Draco's face and body, and he quickly began pulling them away while looking about him for signs of the mad Head Auror.

He looked down and sent an innervate spell at Harry's still body and then looked about him again and listened, but there was no sign of Bertram. Harry began to show signs of life and Draco sent another spell. Harry finally opened his eyes and after a moment he began to rise. He blinked a few times and then seemed to realize where he was, he arose to stoop next to Draco.

'Are you alright?' Draco whispered.

Harry nodded, 'I was entranced,' he murmured looking at little anxiously at the small cuts about Draco's face.

'I know, don't look at the substance,' the Slytherin whispered back.

Harry narrowed his eyes, 'no, now I can…I know exactly how to defeat it.'

'It is powerful, Harry, it affected me as well.'

'Just think about me when you look at it Draco; think of me as hard as you can and it won't affect you.'

Draco furrowed his brow, but he wasn't given a chance to respond again; Harry had risen and was moving back toward the substance. He watched Harry march boldly to the substance and stare at it once more. He was so nervous at the action he forgot Harry's advice and began to feel the pull of attraction the substance was capable of. He forced his mind to think of Harry and to his surprise the pull started to wane. He anxiously watched the Gryffindor confronting the substance, and a few moments later he noted the substance suddenly begin to lose its power; the green light flickered several times and then all of the sudden there was a great flash about the entire form and when it dissipated, the substance had completely vanished.

Harry turned back and looked at the Slytherin, 'come on,' he whispered.

The pair had only moved a few steps however, when the deep voice of Bertram once again sounded, 'you will never find me Potter; I can't destroy you, but I can evade you. You will never live in peace, because I will be working to destroy you and I will find you and do so.'

The words were meant to instill fear, but they merely pushed anger through Harry's heart, 'who in the hell do you think you are?' Harry asked with something close to amusement in his voice, 'Voldemort? Well you are not Voldemort and not even close. I destroyed him and I will do the same to you and all you represent,' Harry finished roundly.

'The bold baby Potter-' began Bertram

'The baby has become a man and your mistake is that you failed to realize I grew up.' Harry cut in, whipping out his statement and then striding rapidly forward. Draco followed Harry through the maze and to his surprise; Harry began causing the mirrors to move as they walked. The mirrors twisted as if they were on a swivel and allowed them to walk almost in a straight line.

Suddenly and without warning, a white light flashed by the Gryffindor's head and a split second later he heard Draco cry out and then fall behind him. Harry spun around rapidly, dropping next to the Slytherin who lay unconscious. He sent an Innervate spell, this time sure of his power to aid others and Draco began to move slightly. Harry turned from his recovering friend and stood up, his face filled with determination; his wrath had become unspeakable.

Harry strode forward again and instead of moving the mirrors he began busting all of the mirrors that stood in his way. Mirror after mirror splintered and then crashed to the ground before his rapid progress; the sound was loud and ominous. Harry heard footsteps fleeing rapidly before him, twisting through the mirror maze. He continuing destroying all of the mirrors that confronted him and it was not long before he saw the fleeing figure of Bertram before him. He moved even faster, exploding mirrors and jumping over the broken glass as he went until he evidently reached the end of the maze. There was suddenly nothing between him and his foe and Bertram was running toward a door on the far side of the room.

Harry caused the door to swing quickly open as the man approached it and it knocked Bertram backwards onto the ground. Bertram recovered quickly and was up in a flash, his wand before him, now facing the still advancing form of Harry Potter.

Bertram sent the killing curse, not one, but several in succession and recalling Harry's ability to shield himself, he jumped nimbly from side to side before issuing them, planning to catch the Gryffindor off guard. However, his efforts failed; the Gryffindor's shield seemed to cover him from every angle and not one of them hit him. They did not rebound however; they merely seemed to be absorbed into thin air before Harry's lithe figure.

Bertram's eyes grew wide with amazement as Harry continued to approach him. He looked around, his eyes shifting madly and then ran rapidly for the door, but Harry sent a burst of energy and slammed it shut again and Bertram found himself crashing full force into the heavy wooded door. Harry was upon the frantic Head Auror by then and he grabbed the man and snatched his wand from his loose hold. He threw it across the room and then sent a quick spell and ropes formed from thin air and whipped themselves snake-like around the body of the nearly hysterical Auror.

Harry shoved Bertram roughly to the ground and Bertram began thrashing wildly on the floor trying to free his body from the bonds. He was uttering madly, a series of unintelligible phrases, each a little more frantic than the last. Harry regarded him for a moment to ensure that the binds would hold and then turned back to look where he had left Draco. To his surprise the Slytherin was no longer laying where he had left him. There were no longer mirrors blocking his view and his heart fluttered a little as the thought passed through his mind that the Slytherin might have walked back into the maze completely disoriented.

'I am here,' Draco said moments after noting Harry looking for him.

Harry whipped around and saw that Draco stood behind him, supporting himself against a side wall.

Harry ran quickly forward, 'are you alright?'

'I'm fine, just…a little groggy.'

Harry moved to where Draco stood and placed a hand on his shoulder, 'sit down; Bertram's curses are fierce. I am going to call for help.' Harry pulled the coin he had placed in his pocket free and quickly inscribed a message on it.

Draco re-seated himself on the floor, resting his back against the wall.

Harry looked with concerned at Draco and then turned back to looked at the struggling, maniacal, Head Auror. The man was frothing at the mouth and still muttering, but he was completely restrained by the binds that Harry had placed against him.

Harry moved and knelt before Draco, pressing his hair back from his head and sending healing energy toward him. The curse the Slytherin had received had been issued with an incredible force and the energy didn't appear to be assisting his recovery. Harry finally stood again when he heard noises at the front entrance to the room, 'who is there?' he demanded.

'It is me, Blaise and Lupin is with me,' Blaise answered.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he wanted to get help for Draco, 'we are here at the back,' called the Gryffindor and used his energy to shoot off a small red flare into the air.

The footsteps grew nearer, the sound of crunching glass growing louder as they approached and soon Harry saw a short squat man and a tall blonde man heading toward him.

Harry looked from one to the other with a bit of confusion written across his features.

'I'm Blaise,' the short squat man muttered a little grumpily.

Despite everything that had happened, Harry felt a wave of amusement shoot through him, but he restrained his mirth.

Harry looked at Blaise, 'Draco was stunned; can you two help him back? I have to deal with Bertram.'

Lupin and Blaise followed Harry's gaze and saw the struggling form of the Head Auror on the ground.

'Bertram!' declared Lupin, a small smile creasing his features, 'you got him, good work, Harry; we thought he had gotten away.'

Blaise had already begun moving toward Draco and he began to help him rise.

Harry nodded in acceptance of Lupin's praise and then moved to where he had left the Head Auror on the ground. He levitated the man using his innate power and caused the body to move around before him.

Lupin gasped at the sight and stared at Harry with amazement on his face. However, Harry had already started to set Bertram's figure in motion. The body floated along as if it were being carried by invisible hands and looked a little odd; the Head Auror continued to struggle quite violently. Lupin hurriedly moved to assist Blaise with the injured Slytherin. Draco seemed to be growing weaker rather than stronger as the moments passed.

The group began walking slowly back toward the anti-office where Lupin told Harry all of the captives were being gathered. Snape was there, he informed the younger Gryffindor, healing those who had been injured during the operation and seeing to the captives. He would be able to revive Draco, Lupin assured a worried looking Harry.

Harry was not terribly relieved by Lupin's words. He glanced at Draco's unsteady progress and his frown deepened; he hoped Lupin was right and that Snape would be able to quickly heal the Slytherin. He began looking at the mountains of broken glass about him and wondered what type of research had been taking place in the room. Somebody, he thought, was not going to be very happy when they returned to work in the room and found all of the carefully placed mirrors either out of position or destroyed.

Harry's thoughts were distracting him as he guided the figure through the door of the room and he miscalculated the turn a little; the Head Aurors head cracked against the doorway before his body passed through and the man screamed out as if in mortal pain.

'Whoops,' murmured Harry, perhaps a little too cheerfully as he repositioned the body and continued down the Hallway.


	39. Bundled Believers

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Sorry for the delay all, but Depeche Mode hit town and I went traveling to see the concert. I'm off again this weekend to see them (yes again!) so the chapter after this may be similarly delayed. Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter, they were greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 39: Bundled Believers**

The medium-sized meeting room that served as an anti-office for the Minister was so full of people it was difficult to negotiate about the room. However, Severus Snape was trying to do just that. He had performed more healing spells during the previous half hour than he'd performed in entirety during the war. The fighting about the Ministry had been brutal and bitter, leaving many members of the Order ailing from the effects of frivolous curses that had been issued by various Believers. Snape was healing the Believers as well, many of whom had been similarly attacked by Order members. They were bound and loudly crying out in pain; Snape healed them more to shut them up than anything else. As he saw it, they deserved to suffer for what they had done during the battle to thwart the efforts of the Order in addition to their post-war crimes.

The members of the Order had given a stellar performance; they had captured and subdued all but two of the ministry workers who were associated with the Believers and had also captured most of those Believers who had come to their assistance. Only Aubrey Bertram, Grant Parkinson and Susan Bones had managed to get away per Snape's calculations. He was still unsure Bones had been at the ministry at all; he'd yet to see Ron. The latter fact had the Professor concerned and he had Aurors out looking for both of them as well as Bertram and Parkinson.

Snape had killed the assistant Head Auror, Smithers, himself. The man was nearly as powerful as Bertram and Snape had difficulty capturing him. After killing Peter Pettigrew, Snape caught sight of the assistant who had been attempting to leave the Ministry. Smithers had underestimated Snape's power not realizing who he was and Snape had easily subdued him. However, as Snape led him toward the anti-room, Smithers unexpectedly turned and attacked Snape, sending a killing curse before Snape realized what he was about. However, Snape already had his wand drawn and leaped sideways to avoid the curse sending a stunning curse at the same time.

To Snape's surprise, the man had evaded the curse and sent yet another killing curse in his direction. Snape had grave qualms about sending killing curses; it was something he would now do only reflexively, when his life was endangered. That was the circumstance he had found himself in as he had no warning; Smithers, like all of the Believers, practiced occlumency on an almost constant basis. Snape had instinctively sent a killing curse reeling back at the man and his did not miss.

Snape's greatest unhappiness was that Bertram had gotten away. He knew it would be a long hard struggle to find and then capture the man and until they did, the wizard world would not be free from the Dark Lord's legacy; and Potter's life and possibly Malfoy's would be in grave danger. He was still not completely sure why the Believer's found it necessary for the two young men to die; however, he knew that Azkaban or death was their goal for the heroes.

Snape hadn't underestimated Bertram's prowess, however he had miscalculated and let the man escape. When Snape had entered the head Auror's office he had drawn his wand and indicated that Bertram was under arrest for various crimes dating back before the war and that he should immediately surrender. He also informed Bertram that he knew he was first in command of the Believers. Bertram hadn't recognized the beautiful man who had come bursting into his office, but he realized that if his position had been uncovered, all of the ministry workers associated with the Believers would have likely been discovered. He immediately triggered an alert spell calling on Believers who were not associated with the Ministry to come to their assistance.

He then turned his attention back to the handsome man before him who he suspected was on polyjuice potion. Bertram, who had learned many things from the Dark Lord, thought he might be able to outwit the handsome stranger and began reasoning with the man, all the while plotting his escape. His ability to go wand to hand fast as lightening had been his greatest strength against his foe. He'd managed to surprise Snape, drawing his own wand and issuing a curse before the professor realized what was happening.

However, Snape's reflexes were phenomenal. Despite the fact that he hadn't known the curse was coming, he'd been able to avoid being hit directly by the spell and instead was thrown backward and knocked senseless for a few moments; just enough time for Bertram to make his escape. Bertram had also managed to escape the melee taking place in the outer office, including, he realized, capture by Harry Potter. He'd heard someone scream out Potter's name and had taken quick note of the polyjuice form that was Harry before leaving the office.

He had thought to leave the building and had immediately pressed onward, only to be stopped by Potter in an incredible use of magic. However, Potter made the mistake of leaving him alone with Shacklebolt. He had feigned unconsciousness and then easily made his escape, sending a magnificent stunning curse at the Minister that had been taught to him by the Dark Lord himself.

However his thoughts of leaving the building fled at that point; he'd come to his senses once more and recognized that the Dark Lord's deepest desire was within his grasp. It was within his power to rid the wizard world of Harry Potter and when the Dark Lord returned he would be glorified for his effort. He had been secretly working with Frederick Malfoy in the Department of Mysteries and together with that man determined that the power that gave Potter his greatness was none other than the mysterious substance that had been under study for years at the Ministry. While no one had yet figured out what the substance consisted of or of all of its ability to give power, it was known that it was the most powerful substance in the wizard world and that like any power, too much of it would be detrimental.

Potter had it running through his soul in a perfectly balanced amount; however, its attraction, Bertram and Malfoy knew, was unprecedented. One ministry worker had tried to capture the power and had fallen dead within seconds of making contact with it. Potter, they felt, would be drawn to it as well and if it did not kill him, it would at least weaken him to the point where they could then easily overpower him.

Frederick Malfoy and Bertram had been attempting to find a way to transfer the substance from the Ministry, however, Potter's arrival made that unnecessary. Bertram had made his way to the room of mirrors; it sat next to the Department of Mysteries where the substance was contained and he could easily channel the substance into the room. He knew the layout of the room well, as it was used for Auror simulation exercises and he only had to lure Potter into the room.

Bertram knew Potter would hunt him down and he had planned to make it easy for Potter to find him; however, once he had the substance ready, Potter had unwittingly found the room and him somehow. It was perfect; he merely had to get Potter to a certain place in the room where he could manipulate the substance. He had done so and then stood funneling the substance into the room.

When he saw that they had deduced correctly and that Potter was at once entranced by the substance, he felt an elation move through him unlike anything he'd ever felt in his life. He knew Potter would touch the substance and at that point be rendered completely helpless. However he hadn't counted on Draco Malfoy making an appearance and somehow drawing Potter from the substance. He did not know or understand how Malfoy was able to do so; nothing should have been strong or powerful enough to draw Potter away from the substance. And yet, Draco Malfoy had managed to do just that…and without words! He had stood stunned watching and was unable to do more than channel more of the substance in to the room hoping to outdo whatever magic Draco was using to overpower Harry's thoughts.

His efforts had failed as had his attempt to rid the world of both Harry and to his mind, the amazingly, powerful Draco.

Snape was unaware of any of this however; his concern was for the individuals present in the anti-room. He'd finally managed to bring Hermione around; she had been hit by a terrible curse of unknown design that had left her unconscious. It took Snape nearly five minutes to finally revive her and after that, she recovered rather quickly. Snape was unable to do as much for some of the order members with broken bones however, and they were sent to St. Mungos.

Shortly after setting Hermione at rest, Shacklebolt had wandered into the room looking dazed and confused. A bemused Shacklebolt had looked at Snape when he entered the room and smiled lopsidedly before collapsing. It had taken Snape a good while to revive the man and return him to his senses. He'd been attacked by a magnificent stunning curse that was completely debilitating and Snape figured it must have been Bertram's handiwork. When Snape finally brought him around, he told him that Bertram had gotten away.

It had not escaped Snape's attention that Draco and Harry had not returned to the room and he was on the point of seeking them when Blaise rushed forward saying he'd received a message from Harry indicating that he and Draco required assistance in the room of mirrors. Lupin who had returned to the anti-room declared he knew where it was and would accompany Blaise. However, Snape took issue with that and declared he would go in Blaise's place. Lupin and Blaise had not taken part in the battle and were at once boisterous about the interference and Lupin pointed out that Snape had to remain and heal those that required attention.

Snape had finally been persuaded when Shacklebolt cast a spell that would allow him to apparate to the room of mirrors on a moments notice if his assistance was required. Snape watched Blaise and Lupin leaving the room, his eyes full of emotion, before turning to continue assisting those arriving.

Sometime later, when most had been healed and were loudly talking about what had happened, the door burst open and Blaise and Lupin returned with a stranger whom Snape recognized as Draco's polyjuice form stumbling between them, the room noise level decreased at the sight and Snape ran forward at once to pull Draco from their grasp and into his arms. However, before he could begin any type of healing process, he was made aware of a man _flying _behind the trio that had entered. He took a double take and realized the man was none other than Bertram and that the polyjuice form of Harry was behind him, his wand held carelessly at his side. Snape realized Harry was doing it without the power of a wand.

'Bertram!' Snape hissed.

The room went silent as the head Auror floated in and a man they did not recognize behind him. Harry had lifted his wand as if he were using it when he actually entered the room; he was still unready to share the extent of his power with the entire wizard world.

All eyes were trained on the figure of Bertram and the stranger who had obviously captured him and bound him. Harry suddenly flicked his wand and Bertram's form slammed onto the ground causing the head Auror to grunt ferociously and start muttering curses. Harry moved quickly to Snape who stood staring at the struggling Bertram with delight.

When Harry approached, Snape turned to him and rapidly started speaking, 'not only did you come here which I asked you not to do and you said you would not, you had to go and steal the whole show.'

Harry's eyes narrowed at once and something angry began boiling up in his heart at Snape's cold words, stated in the Professor's normal sneering tone.

However, when Harry would have made a petulant retort, he suddenly froze, the words getting caught in his throat. He saw something in Snape's eye that he had never seen before, and never thought to see during his lifetime; there was the merest twinkle and Harry realized the man was…teasing! Snape teasing! It was so out of character, so unexpected and so improbable that Harry was momentarily flabbergasted.

Harry could not find words to voice what he felt in that moment, but it was a definitive moment, the point in his life from which Harry would begin to look differently upon Snape.

However to onlookers, nothing of note had occurred, most were unsure who the man before Snape was. Harry found his voice moments later, his concern for Draco overtaking his thoughts.

'Are you going to be able to heal him or shall I take him to St. Mungos?' Harry asked

Snape turned his attention to Draco and immediately recognized that he was under the duress of one of Bertram's stunning curses.

'Yes I can,' murmured Snape, kneeling to the floor with Draco and drawing his wand for the hundredth time in thirty minutes to perform yet another healing curse. As with Shacklebolt, the process was long and drawn out, but eventually Draco started to revive. Harry stood watching with concern creasing his features the whole time.

When Draco was fully revived, Harry knelt beside the pair, 'are you alright?' he asked worriedly.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Draco responded, his voice sounding stronger. He then stood up to reiterate his point and looked at Snape, 'thank you.'

Snape nodded and immediately demanded details of Bertram's capture

Draco began relating the tale while Harry continued to look at his boyfriend with concern in his eyes, wondering if he were truly alright. The Gryffindor almost burst out laughing when at one point during the telling, Draco paused and sent him a concept, '_I'm fine, stop looking at me like I'm going to die!'_

Harry smiled, but hid most of his amusement as Draco finished the tale. Snape nodded briefly when he'd heard the complete account and without a word in response, he reached into his robe and handed them each a vile.

'It's Polyjuice antidote, drink it,' he said curtly.

Harry and Draco complied without question and when they had, Snape at once raised his wand at Harry's face.

Harry reflexively called on his energy in defense and faced Snape smartly, unsure what was happening.

Snape spoke quickly, 'I'll heal those cuts about your face now, if you will allow me to do so.'

Harry physically relaxed and lifted his face toward the Professor. Both Draco and Harry returned to form shortly after the cuts were healed by Snape and when they had a great cheer went up about the room as people recognized them. Wizards began drawing closer in order to speak with the pair. However, Snape held them off declaring that there was still work to be done.

Snape also gave Lupin and Blaise, who were standing nearby, polyjuice potion antidote as they were the only unrecognizable people left in the room; everyone else had already been given the antidote.

After giving out the antidote, Snape stooped down and faced Bertram, 'the jig is up, my friend.'

Bertram who had not said a word since entering the room, immediately taunted Snape, 'there are others who you have not captured and they will carry on our work until the Dark Lord returns and frees us all.

Snape smirked at the man, 'Alecto, Amycus, Nott, Avery, The Carrows, Crabbe, Goyle, Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Jugson And Rodolphus Lestrange have been sitting in Azkaban since the war. Bellatrix and Rabastan Lestrange, Macnair, Mulciber, Rockwood and Yaxley were all killed during the battle. And of course Lupin killed Fenrir Greyback and allowed capture of Voldemort's mad little groupie vampires. Yourself, Turbin Lestrange, Frederick Malfoy, Bletchley, Smithers, and Rogers are all dead or were captured today and traveling with you to Azkaban. I really don't know who is left that could possibly run things.'

'Well you haven't even gotten all of our command,' Bertram jeered, 'however, you'll see, you'll see,' he said ending on a maniacal laugh.

Snape stood up and sighed disgustedly; he pulled yet another vial from his pocket and forced the liquid inside of it into Bertram's throat. Not without a good amount of struggle on the part of his victim.

'Now, who are you referring to that is a part of the command, but not yet caught? Snape asked staring at the man.

Bertram physically fought against the Veritaserum truth serum that he had been given and the words struggled from his mouth, 'the truth is that if I tell you, I will die.'

Snape raised his brows; he knew it was true and he sat debating for a moment whether or not he cared if Bertram died.

'It wouldn't be right,' murmured Harry.

Snape sighed, it was true. 'You are lucky you took an oath, Bertram.'

'Not lucky, wise,' mumbled Bertram.

Snape began advancing administrative questions to the man in an effort to gather more information. Harry and Draco stood listening with disgust ridden across their features.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Snape was interrogating Bertram and Harry and Draco watched him go at it, Blaise slipped away. He returned to where he had left Hermione resting after being revived by Snape. Because of the nature of the non-traditional curse she had received, she was still feeling weak and Snape had advised that she rest for a while. She was finally feeling more herself and had been about to rise when Blaise arrived. He stopped her from getting up and while she continued to rest, he brought her up to date on all that had happened.

'Harry is here?' she interrupted excitedly

'Yes, he'll come along shortly I am sure. He is with Snape at the moment interviewing Bertram.

Hermione nodded and listened while Blaise finished his tale.

Hermione's eyes lit with happiness at the end of his account, 'that should do it for the Believers!' she exclaimed.

Blaise nodded 'And how are you feeling?' he asked.

'Much better,' she responded.

'I am happy to hear that,' he said slowly and a little distractedly; then meeting her eyes his voice grew a little gruff, 'you know even though everything inside of me has resisted and my brain is screaming at me that it would be a risk for us to be together, I've come to have a great amount of regard for you.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Blaise for a moment, but then they began to sparkle, 'you have a great amount of regard for me?'

Blaise nodded slowly.

'Why do you say it is a risk for us to be together?'

Blaise stared at her for a long while in silence and it suddenly dawned on Hermione exactly what his problem was. 'It's because I am of muggle birth…that's it, isn't it?'

Blaise continued to stare as if contemplating what he would say.

'You have a real problem with that, don't you?' accused Hermione.

'I descend from an unsullied bloodline, Hermione. My grandparents, my mother and all of my other relatives would be very…upset…if we made a pair of it.'

'And that is important to you?'

Blaise smiled a little wickedly, 'no, actually it is not.'

'So then it is you yourself that has the problem with it.'

Blaise nodded slowly.

Hermione flushed, 'so you look at me and you see a…Mudblood.'

'I look at you and I see my Violet.'

Hermione's flushed increased in depth and color, 'I cannot believe that as intelligent as you are, you have a problem of this kind.'

'Intelligence was thrust upon me, Hermione, I didn't embrace it.'

Hermione's expression turned quizzing, 'it doesn't really matter how it comes to us does it? In the end we are a product of our intelligence…if we choose to use it. I believe that muggle born wizards have more than proven their worth and ability.'

'I agree; the worth and ability of muggle born wizards has nothing to do with it as far as I am concerned. Salazar was a brilliant wizard, extraordinarily intelligent; his stance on bloodlines was not originally based on pure prejudice.'

'Yes well, even the most intelligent wizards can flounder…obviously.' She regarded him from head to toe rather arrogantly.

'Don't you want to know why Salazar Slytherin took the stand that he did? He knew that if a wizard was born with ability, they had the potential to be great regardless of their bloodline.'

Hermione raised her brows in question.

'The basis of his stance on muggle born wizards stemmed from research that he undertook. The results of that research showed that muggle born wizards have faulty bloodlines.'

'Faulty bloodlines? Hogwash!' Hermione's tone was both aggravated and filled with disbelief.

Blaise sighed, 'he found that when muggle born wizards mate with half or pureblood wizards, the potential for reproducing squibs increases dramatically. For two purebloods, the chances are less than .05, for purebloods and half-bloods, or two half-bloods, less than 2, but for any wizard with a muggle born the chance increases to almost 9. While I personally have nothing against squibs, they are made to suffer for their existence in our world and many of them simply join the muggle world to avoid that lowly lifestyle. Thus we have no real basis for taunting those at Hogwarts who are muggle born; they have ability or they would not be there.'

'I have never heard any such thing in my life.'

'Yes, well I am not surprised…I would take a guess that you have never studied the writings of our head of house.'

'No I haven't. In fact I didn't know they existed.'

'They are kept in Slytherin, but we are bound to share them if asked…only one person I know of who was not a Slytherin asked to see them in recent years.' Blaise met Hermione's eyes, 'Leticia Rosier, Armand's wife, she wanted to see them after Armand explained to her what I am expounding to you. Most Slytherins never read them; they just believe the less than true rumor of their content – that purebloods are simply better for no particular reason. I began to discount the idea early on and in my 6th year I read the writings for myself; that is when I felt there was some sense to what he said.'

Hermione gave Blaise a dead pan stare, 'so your fear is that you may continue to love me and want…to marry me and our children would be squibs?'

Blaise laughed.

Hermione didn't.

Blaise spoke softly once his laughter abated, 'I fear very little actually and the risk involved doesn't frighten me at all; however, I admit I have always thought to ensure the magical ability of any progeny I have…that was my problem with falling for a muggle born…to this extent.'

'I see' said Hermione sourly.

'However, now I am very willing to take that risk. If the woman I choose happens to be a beautiful Violet, who also happens to be of muggle birth-'

'A Mudblood' spat Hermione, her tone extremely annoyed.

'Muggle birth' continued Blaise, 'I am willing to risk the potential of little Squiblets…if she is.'

'Who is to say we would marry and have children, Blaise? We haven't even decided that we are seeing one another. You know how fickle feelings are; today you have a great amount of regard for me, tomorrow you may not.'

'Actually I don't know…I haven't been in…I've never felt this way about anyone before. Nonetheless, I do consider that we are seeing one another and thus who is to say we would not end up serious enough to consider marriage?'

Hermione found herself smiling despite her better judgment not to do so. She looked up at him biting her lip, 'so we are seeing one another.'

'Well I am seeing you…you haven't indicated how you feel about it all.'

Hermione looked down, 'I suppose we are…I…I have a great amount of regard for you as well Blaise.'

Blaise's smile crept across his features and his eyes were sparking, '

Hermione smiled a little, 'well at 9 risk, even if we do become…serious…I am not sure it is something we'd have to worry about anyway.'

Blaise inclined his head.

'Okay, I'll marry you,' Hermione said laughing.

'I didn't ask you' Blaise responded.

'You will.'

Blaise joined in her laughter then and then pulled her into his embrace. He looked into her sparkling chocolate brown eyes and Hermione could see the deep emotion within their depths.

Blaise spoke softly, his grip about her body light, but firm, 'it appears as though every thing is settling with respect to clearing Harry and Draco's names and putting the Believers out of business…at least for the time being.' Blaise bit down on his lip for a moment, 'what I was wondering is if I might make an appointment with you for six o'clock tomorrow evening?'

A brilliant smile swept across Hermione's face and moments later she hugged Blaise tightly to her, laughing lightly into his neck, 'I'll be ready,' she said after a small time.

Blaise kissed the side of her head and returned her hug with equal fervor.

Their impromptu intimate session was interrupted by Harry and Draco who came striding into the small area.

Harry raced to where Hermione lay, 'are you alright?' he asked quickly kneeling beside Blaise, 'Snape just told us what happened.'

Hermione's face became animated, 'Harry! Yes, I am fine, but I have something very important to tell you, but no one must hear us.' Hermione looked at Draco, 'I mean Draco and Blaise can hear, but no one else.'

Harry lifted his wand and issued a silencing spell so that those outside of the small area where they stood could hear.

Hermione lowered her voice to almost a whisper and told him about Ron and his plans to take Susan to the Alps.

Harry was appalled; he stared at Hermione for a few moments without speaking and then stood up, 'we are going to have to find him and talk sense into him!'

Hermione nodded, 'I know where he is, we should go as soon as possible, there are Aurors looking for Susan and they'll likely track them down.'

'I overheard Shacklebolt tell Snape,' Harry said slowly, 'that all of the trials will be held tomorrow, including Draco and mine to definitively clear our names. I think we should go immediately afterward.'

Hermione nodded again.

Draco was watching a small creature that had crawled into the area moments before move under the bed. He thought what Ron had done was ridiculous, but he didn't see how they could help. However, he was brought out of his reverie by Hermione's next words.

'What about the two of you, what are you going to do now that your names will be cleared? You can't stay in the Room of Requirement.'

Harry looked a little uncomfortable, 'we…decided to get a place together.'

Blaise smirked a little, 'why shouldn't you, it is what all couples in love do. If you two are a couple, people are just going to have to get used to it.'

Draco spoke up then, 'yes we are and we have no problem with people finding out. I mean we will be circumspect at first and let all of the hubbub from the capture calm down before we begin publicly displaying our relationship. Too, I would like to tell my mother rather than have her find out from some other source. But we don't want to hide it forever.'

Harry was smiling broadly; Draco speaking so openly about their relationship warmed his heart. He knew the Slytherin's tendency to be reticent.

Snape walked in then and Harry removed the silencing spell.

'Draco, you and Harry should return to the Room of Requirement and gather anything there you wish to take with you. Tomorrow you two can stay at the Burrows; Molly asked me to tell you both that you are welcome there.'

Draco and Harry nodded.

'We are in the process of transferring the Believers to Azkaban holding cells until tomorrow when the trials will be held, so you two may go immediately if you wish. You should get some rest; your own trials will also be held tomorrow, merely for the sake of officially clearing you both of all charges.'

'Thank you for everything you did to help us, Professor Snape,' Draco said kindly.

'Yes, thank you,' added Harry distractedly. He had begun thinking about Ron again and what they might do to help him.

Snape gave a small inclination of his head at the two young men, 'you can apparate directly to Hogwarts, the people we have yet to round up won't do you any harm without orders and they won't be receiving any at this point.'

'What about the other person or persons in command of the Believer's that Bertram was talking about?' Draco asked.

'Others in command?' questioned Blaise.

'He said we hadn't gotten the whole command.'

Blaise's eyes flickered slightly, 'well there used to be a fourth in command, but he removed himself from the power command sometime ago. He has recanted…he's been on our side for a while, helping me out.'

Snape was frowning at Blaise, 'you told me there was no fourth in command.'

'I just told you, he was technically not in command; however he didn't tell the Believers that he was no longer allied with them, he merely went into hiding.'

'Who was it?' Snape asked with something cruel running through his tone. His eyes flickered to Hermione and he noted that she was practicing acute occlumency.

'As to that, I cannot say,' answered Blaise.

Snape looked thunderous, 'you cannot say?' he shouted, 'who was it, Zabini?'

'If I tell you, I will die,' Blaise responded casually.

Snape was silent for a few moments and he took several deep breaths before continuing, 'you made an oath with this man?' he said finally.

'Yes I did.'

'When was this?' Snape sounded as if he didn't believe Blaise.

'Sometime ago, but I am being perfectly honest when I tell you that you have nothing to worry about with respect to the man. He has recanted and has been helping me.'

Snape narrowed his eyes, 'your confidence must be outstanding if you are willing to put the lives of Malfoy and Potter at risk.'

'I have never been more confident in my life. Neither of them will come to any harm on account of the gentlemen we are speaking about.'

Snape looked at Blaise meditatively for a few moments before whipping his head about to look at Hermione, 'you should rest at the Burrows tonight and Zabini' he added, scowling at Blaise, 'you may wish to return home; Arthur Weasley won't likely be agree to your being at his home at this point.'

Blaise chuckled and Hermione frowned.

Snape then departed, his expression still showing signs of disquiet.

When he had gone Blaise pulled Draco aside and whispered something into his ear. Draco's eyes widened for a moment and then he nodded his head and turned to Harry, 'we had best go.'

'But who is-' began Harry.

'I'll tell you later, let's go.'

Harry nodded hesitantly and the foursome bid each other farewell.

When Draco and Harry moved into the larger anti-room area, they were immediately approached by Shacklebolt. The Minister, at Snape's insistence, ushered them directly to his office so they would not have to speak to anyone before leaving. From there they were able to apparate directly to Hogwarts and make their way to the Room of Requirement.

Blaise escorted Hermione to the Burrows and stayed only long enough to give her a warm hug and a kiss goodnight. Blaise then apparated to Armand and Leticia's safe-house unannounced; the couple ran into the foyer of their home wands at the ready and immediately chastised Blaise for returning without notice. However, he immediately began bringing them up to date on all that had occurred and easily distracted their attention.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time since the war, Draco and Harry walked the streets of Hogsmeade as themselves. It was the day following the battle at the Ministry and the pair was making their way to Gringotts to obtain money. It was very early, but there were a number of people about and the two were approached almost immediately. Upon the discovery that it was actually Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and not a set of clever impersonators, people began congratulating them on their efforts at rounding up the Believers and assuring them that their names would be cleared.

Harry and Draco were at first surprised, but soon ascertained that the battle had been detailed in the morning Prophet.

It should have been a happy time for the heroes; however, people were acting a bit strangely toward the pair. They were whispering among one another and several had made slightly strange comments that neither could quite understand. One woman had congratulated them, looked at them knowingly, winked and then smiled.

The pair eventually moved off toward Gringotts figuring that the morning paper had printed some misinformation that had people acting in the slightly odd manner.

'Maybe they heard about you using your innate power somehow,' Draco mused.

Harry shrugged and picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet as they continued to make their way to the bank. The front page covered the battle and skimming through; Harry saw no mention of his power or anything else strange. He flipped to the second page and the headline leaped out before his eyes in large, black lettering: **HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY, NOT ONLY HEROES, BUT HEROES IN LOVE.**


	40. Liberty in Chains

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Sorry for the delay all, but the Depeche Mode concerts were great! Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter, they were lovely as always!**

**Chapter 40: Liberty in Chains**

Harry stared at the large, bold headline, shock riding across his features. Noting his expression, Draco moved closer to the Gryffindor to look at the newspaper and when he read the headline he sucked in his breath.

Both began reading the short article.

_It has come to the attention of the Wizard's Watch that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, who purportedly worked hand in hand to rid the wizard world of the Dark Lord, were literally doing so **hand in hand!** Not only are they co-warriors, but the Watch has discovered that they will soon be cohabiting a residence! It would seem that while the two heroes of the war were on the run due to what we now understand were mistaken charges against them, they fell IN LOVE! According to sources, the couple plan to move in together and set up housekeeping. This doesn't bid well for the Malfoy family, as it is well known that Draco Malfoy is the one and only heir to the extensive Malfoy legacy. One can only imagine what Lucius Malfoy, currently residing in Azkaban prison where he will remain for another seven years, thinks of all of this. It is well known that Harry Potter was all but responsible for Lucius Malfoy's imprisonment. The Wizard Watch will certainly stay on top of this story; we will attempt to obtain a statement from Mr. Lucius Malfoy as well as Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother as well as the lovers themselves. Watch for updates on this intriguing story coming soon! Congratulations to our newest famous wizard couple, the Wizard Watch wishes our war heroes all the best!_

Harry and Draco finished reading at about the same time and Harry immediately slammed the paper shut and met Draco's eyes, his face swathed in worry. Draco's expression wasn't much more promising.

'But how on earth did they find out?' Draco murmured.

Harry shook his head slowly.

'My parents…' Draco's voice petered out softly.

'Only Blaise and Hermione knew,' said Harry slowly, 'and Lupin and Snape!' he added, the color heightening about his face, 'and I know between the four of them who would do the informing!'

'Snape would never have told the Prophet, Harry,' Draco said, his voice anxious.

'Then who did? Blaise, Hermione and Lupin certainly wouldn't.'

Draco nodded, frowning deeply, 'I don't know, I just don't think he would have Harry…but I have a bigger problem now. I have to go home immediately and speak with my mother. This is exactly what I had hoped to avoid.'

Harry's expression grew apprehensive, 'this is terrible…what do you…I mean…' Harry stopped speaking, unable to ask Draco what he wished to do. He had a terrible feeling that Draco was going to suggest that they deny everything and perhaps even end their relationship…at least temporarily.'

Draco's face became resolute, 'we should go to Gringotts as planned and get money. You can go and search for a place for us and I'll,' Draco took a deep breath, 'I'll go speak to my mother.'

Harry couldn't stop the expression of relief that whipped across his features.

Noting it Draco, who had began walking, turned to face him, 'you didn't think I wouldn't want us to be together because of this did you?'

'I wasn't sure,' Harry replied honestly.

'Well I do, that is unless you have changed your mind?'

Harry shook his head vigorously, a smile creasing his features; he had a sneaking suspicion that if he tried to speak his voice would tremble.

The pair retrieved money from Gringotts where thankfully none of the goblins working at the bank seemed to be aware of their new status, or they didn't care. Draco and Harry returned immediately to the Room of Requirement upon procuring their funds.

'We really don't need anything from here, the room supplied everything,' Harry said looking around and wondering why Draco had insisted they return.

'I know,' Draco said and then he moved to where Harry stood and pulled him into an embrace, 'but I wanted to be alone with you for a few moments before I go see my mum. Just so you know, it doesn't matter to me how they react; I have already made up my mind and our happiness is more important to me than the heir situation or what the wizard world thinks of us.'

Harry smiled happily and returned Draco's embrace, 'me too, Draco. You have no idea how much hearing you say that means to me.' The Gryffindor squeezed his boyfriend tightly for a moment and then released him, 'but what will you say to her?'

'I will tell my mum just what I've said to you; Harry and I are in love and we are moving in together, just as the Prophet indicated. They'll likely disown me, but I couldn't care less Harry. I mean, I won't have any money, but that doesn't matter to me either, I'll get a job and-'

'I have plenty of money for us both. Don't worry about that.'

Draco snorted, 'I don't plan to be kept, Harry.'

Harry smiled widely, 'you can work for it…at home.'

Draco laughed, 'well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now you go and find a place for us and I'll settle things with my mum. I took out quite a lot of money today, I figured it might be the last time I would be given a chance to do so. We can meet in Hogsmeade at the Twelve Broomsticks at noon and attend the trials.'

Harry nodded, 'I am not sure where the Twelve Broomsticks is…but I can meet you at the Three Broomsticks.'

Draco smiled sarcastically and gave Harry a playful punch, 'twelve, six, three, whatever,' he responded offhandedly.

Harry laughed, 'well we should receive a welcome response there; I am sure everyone gathered will be gaping at us due to the article.'

Draco pulled the Gryffindor closer and gave him a gentle kiss, 'to hell with them all, Harry. It is like Lupin told you; our friends will remain our friends and who cares about the rest.'

'I don't,' Harry said hugging Draco to him. He released him then and crossed his arms over his chest, 'but I am going to talk to Snape, I can't think of anyone else who would have told the Prophet.'

'Maybe someone overheard us when we were talking at the Ministry,' Draco mused and then his face became suddenly animated, 'Rita Skeeter!' he proclaimed.

'What?' Harry looked at Draco in some confusion, 'I placed a silencing spell and there was no one…around…in any…' Harry's face changed suddenly, 'unless…of course! She is an Animagi!'

'I saw her!' exclaimed Draco.

'You did?'

'Yes, I saw a small bug crawl under the divan when we were talking to Blaise and Hermione at the Ministry! I didn't focus on it, my mind was too preoccupied with what we were talking about…we had just finished discussing Ron when it began crawling into the silencing zone. That was when we started talking about us. But now I remember, I am sure it was a beetle.'

'Damn,' Harry muttered, his expression going pensive, 'she didn't hear about Ron then?'

'No, I don't think so…she would have published the information for sure if she had. But she came in afterwards.'

'I am going to have to have a little chat with Ms. Skeeter' Harry said and his tone didn't bid well for the Animagi reporter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise arrived at the Burrows and was let in by Tonks who informed him that Hermione was relaxing alone in the salon. Blaise thanked her and moved quickly to the front of the house.

When he entered the room, Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and immediately smiled, closing the book and standing to greet him.

'It's not six o'clock,' she murmured as she moved to give him a hug.

Blaise smiled, 'I forgot the trials are today. I want to attend, I am sure you do as well.'

The two sat down on the sofa where Hermione had been seated.

Hermione nodded in reply to what Blaise had said, 'so you've come early.'

Blaise looked down at Hermione, but he didn't say anything for a long while; such an extended period passed that her expression became a little questioning.

'Violet,' Blaise finally murmured.

Hermione's small smile fell into place.

Blaise sighed softly, 'we have to talk.'

Hermione looked up suddenly; his tone didn't sound like the talk would be a particularly pleasant one. He didn't look particularly comfortable either which was not altogether normal as far as she was concerned. He was generally very self-assured and in control.

'What is it?' Hermione urged.

Blaise produced a small tight smile, 'there are some things that we have to discuss. There are certain things you should know at this juncture.'

'At this juncture?'

'Before we continue…seeing one another.'

Hermione raised her brows and readjusted herself on the sofa, 'what things?'

Blaise sighed once more, 'as I told you before, I have been indirectly responsible for the deaths of several people. When I was helping Draco…when he was still truly working for Voldemort, we arranged for several people to find themselves in precarious situations. We basically set them up to be killed…people from the good side. We didn't murder them directly, but it amounts to the same thing; we sent them to their deaths.'

Hermione's nodded sadly. She had naturally figured as much; during the war it was every man for his side. She had done the same thing, but sending Death Eaters to their deaths instead.

'Now of course, I wish I hadn't…we hadn't done it, but we have and well, there you have it.'

Hermione dropped her eyes to her lap, 'I knew…I mean I figured as much; I did much the same for our side…but it was war.'

'I know, but you were working for something you believed in, I can't say the same is true for me. I knew Draco was on the wrong side and for all of the wrong reasons. He didn't want to kill any one any more than I did, but his parents' lives were at stake. From my point of view, his life was at stake and so I helped him when he asked me. But I am not trying to lay any of the blame at his door, it was my own decision to help…a clear decision that I thought through. I knew the consequences would be harsh…perhaps Azkaban if we were caught. When I recanted, I was told that I would not be responsible for any war crimes against the Order or the Ministry prior to that date; that was a basic rule that applied to everyone.'

Hermione looked up at Blaise again, 'I don't know if it matters where your allegiance was, we were all indirectly responsible for the deaths of others during the war.'

Blaise shrugged, 'well there was one instance where the responsibility was direct. Draco and I were being attacked by those on the good side; one of the men had Draco cornered and I believe he was going to send the killing curse…everyone else was that day. I took out the attacker and to be honest I didn't send a killing curse, just a stunner, but we were near a cliff and the man fell to his death…technically his blood is on my hands.'

Hermione nodded, 'that happened to Ron as well, except for our side. He was defending Harry, but he actually sent a killing curse. I still think he regrets having had to do so.'

'Yeah, it doesn't feel…pleasant...I too have sent them, but only against Death Eaters during the battle once I'd switched to the good side. On the one hand, good side, bad side, it doesn't really matter; they were all wizards and everyone who sent a killing curse is a murderer…even if the murders are excused by the Ministry.' Blaise sighed, 'for me it was somewhat distinct because I wasn't really on either side. To be honest, there are things about both sides that I could stand behind. The study of the dark arts can be a good thing if you are doing so for a good reason. However, I was of course behind ridding the wizard world of the nut case Voldemort.'

Hermione nodded again, 'I am not against the study of the dark arts per se; it is just that those that do so often seek undue power.'

Blaise frowned, 'yeah...there is another little matter I should make you aware of.'

Hermione wondered just how many 'little matters' Blaise had.

'There was a man,' began Blaise, 'he was a Slytherin named Huge Jordon. He was married to a very lovely woman and he mistreated her from day one of their marriage. She and I met and well…she was very unhappy and we ended up having an affair.'

Hermione looked at Blaise with her eyes narrowed in a bit of confusion. As far as she knew, he'd had dozens of similar affairs.

'Eventually,' Blaise continued, 'Jordon began plotting his wife's death; not due to her…and I, but rather because she was very wealthy and he wanted to claim her riches. She retained control of her money when they married and she was loathe to give him funds. Well after his second attempt on her life, I took her away and placed her in a safe house for her protection. We…stopped seeing one another, but her husband didn't stop seeking her or the person who had rescued her, he knew someone had. Earl Rogers found out it was I and tried to blackmail me and you were a party to some of that.'

'That's what that was all about,' Hermione murmured.

'Yeah, well, other parties also found out I was the one who had placed her into safe keeping and I believe someone informed Jordon. Nonetheless, before he could take any action, he became gravely ill, he was attacked by a creature, that was not my doing, and he was hospitalized. He continued to plot from his hospital bed to find his wife and end her life, so I went to the hospital and I threatened him and I nearly suffocated him. I only meant to frighten him, however, he didn't recover from what I'd done and he later died. His blood I am afraid is on my hands as well.'

Hermione rubbed a hand over her face.

Blaise began bouncing his leg in a nervous little rhythm, 'and you know of course of my reputation with the ladies. What you have heard is not likely exaggerated; however, those days are past for me.'

Hermione met his eyes, 'you are just a pretty little package aren't you?' she asked a little sarcastically.

Blaise allowed his back to drop against the sofa, 'I figured all of it would be extremely objectionable to you…that is why I am telling you now...before we go any further.'

To Hermione the only real surprise was his being responsible for Huge Jordon's death. She had read about it in the Prophet, but of course all of the circumstances were not explained. She met Blaise's eyes and stared into their beautiful depths.

'I can't say that I am surprised at any of the information, although, I suppose some of it is more dramatic than I presumed.'

Blaise nodded, 'I know…and I understand if that places me in a slightly different light in your eyes. I had my reasons for doing what I did and with the exception of going overboard with Jordon, I believe I would do it all again if placed in similar situations.'

Hermione nodded slowly, 'you choked the man?'

'Indirectly; I forced a bottle of liquid into his throat and he had trouble drinking it. Because of his already delicate health, he didn't recover. What I did wasn't enough to kill a normal individual, but it sent him into a coma he never recovered from. In a way, I can't say I am unhappy about it. He was going to kill his wife, Melina and I doubt frightening him would have worked in the end. However, I had no intention of ending his life prematurely.'

'He was dying?'

'Yes, that was the prognosis…but he might have lived another few months if I hadn't interfered.'

'And his wife might have been killed.'

'He would have tried…but I would have blocked his attempts to do so. Although I no longer fancied her, I didn't want to see her harmed.'

Hermione looked up at Blaise, her eyes narrowed, 'is that how it is with you? You fancy people and then they fall out of your graces.'

'That is how it has always been…but I never felt a very strong attachment for anyone. That is, until now.'

'Just how strong is your attachment? I mean, what makes you believe that I am not just another passing fancy?'

'Because,' Blaise said casually, 'I love you and I have never felt that way about anyone before.'

Hermione's head jerked quickly upward at the words and something inside of her began bursting with happiness, even though she knew she should be considering all of the things that he had told her previously. His casual avowal had a greater impact on her than a fervent declaration of his love would have had and it left her completely speechless.

When Hermione didn't answer Blaise stood slowly to his feet, 'I suppose you want to think about it…or about your answer anyway. We can talk more after the trials.'

Hermione stood as well, but she still didn't speak; instead she pushed her arms around his neck and then pressed her lips into his.

Blaise had not expected the action, but he took immediate advantage of having the woman he loved in his arms and he pulled her against him and began enlightening her to his world of experience on the subject.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stood at the front door to the Malfoy manor staring at the large double door entrance. He remembered running home and hurrying inside on numerous occasions in his life and even those times he had come home in disgrace, he had never wavered at the door as he was doing now. It was one thing to have done something that his parents wouldn't like, but could forgive…and then there was falling in love with the family's sworn enemy…the very young man who had indirectly jailed his father and caused his mother years of anguish as a result.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the door; none of that had been Harry's fault. His father had chosen to be a Death Eater and to follow Lord Voldemort's order to try and retrieve the prophecy. His doing so had caused him to wind up in Azkaban, not Harry. Still, as far as Draco knew, his father was still staunch in his old beliefs…although his mother had never been as dedicated. She had even recanted as he had during the war. Neither of them had informed his father, Lucius of this small fact, although he had found out about Draco in any case. Draco knew his mother would be crushed with the news and certainly very angry.

His expression moved into one of resolve and using his wand he opened the door to the manor…at least he attempted to. He was surprised when the door remained firmly shut against entry. Frowning, he banged heavily on the door with the knocker. Sometime later the door was finally opened by a house elf that looked inquiringly at Draco. She was a new house elf and apparently didn't immediately recognize him. However, after a few seconds she did and her expression changed into something akin to fear.

'One…wait…I'll just be getting ter Mistress,' she exclaimed and leaving Draco standing at the door, she moved quickly back into the house.

Draco entered, it was after all his home; at least it had been. He moved quickly upstairs where he knew his mother would be and immediately walked to where her large rooms were located.

The house elf was before him, knocking softly at the door to his mother's bedroom. Draco pushed his way in front of her and opened the door, letting himself inside.

'Sir…but sir…' the elf mumbled.

Draco ignored her however as he had come face to face with his mother who held a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hands.

'Mum,' Draco cried. Despite all that was happening he realized in that moment that he had missed her terribly. He moved quickly forward and enveloped her in a hug.

'Draco!' Narcissa wailed, allowing him to pull her into his embrace and hugging him back tightly.

The pair stood so for a short while before Narcissa slowly pulled herself from her son's arms and moved to her sitting area.

'Come sit down, Draco,' she invited. Narcissa wiped the tears of happiness from her eyes as she seated herself and pulled Draco down next to her.

Draco stared at his mother feeling a terrible amount of love for her.

'How are you?' Narcissa asked, the fondness in her tone matching that shining from her eyes.

'I am good…very good mum,' Draco replied softly.

Narcissa reached out and hugged him again, 'my baby,' she whimpered softly. She slowly released him again and settled herself on the sofa, 'the papers are talking about the two of you. They are full of information about what took place at the Ministry and indicate that your names will be cleared in a trial taking place today.'

Draco nodded, 'yes, it is all true.'

Narcissa smiled delightedly, 'I have been so worried about you, dear. You have no idea how happy I was to read this! There have been so many articles, some of them untrue, and I never knew what to believe. There was a time I thought you had been…killed. It was awful, Draco, just dreadful!'

'I know mum, I am so sorry you had to suffer through all of that.'

'Well you are alright and that is all that matters!' Narcissa frowned, 'there was another strange article in the Prophet today as well Draco and I suppose you haven't seen it yet or you would be livid.'

Draco felt his heart begin to race a little.

Narcissa began turning the pages of the Prophet, 'it is scandalous; those damn reporters will do anything for a story. But don't you worry; I have already placed a call to a friend of mine to see that those responsible for printing the story are punished. I shouldn't be surprised if they lose their jobs.'

'Mum,' Draco said softly when she finished.

Narcissa looked up from the paper and at her son. She reached up and pressed his hair back from his forehead in a gesture she'd become accustomed to since he had allowed his hair to grow out during his latter years at Hogwarts.

Draco looked down, he didn't want to see her expression when he broke the news, 'mum that second article, I have seen it…and it was telling the truth.'

'You mean the article about the trials? Yes I know honey and I am planning to attend. I am sure your name will be cleared!'

'Not that article, mum…the other one…the one about Harry and I.'

Draco didn't look up, but he heard his mother suck in her breath and he knew exactly which expression was riding her features.

'Draco Malfoy, I do not find that at all funny.'

He did look up then and met her sarcastic stare with a sincere one of his own, 'It is true mommy.'

Something in Draco's tone and expression confirmed to his mother that he was not joking.

'It is true?' she asked bemusedly.

Draco nodded a little jarringly.

'But…what do you mean? With Harry Potter? No…you can't be serious, Draco.'

Draco's silence convinced her more than any words would have done.

'My god,' murmured Narcissa, her eyes widening, 'but…you are…a homosexual? You are consorting with that…that boy in reality?'

'Harry and I…we are in love, yes.'

'In…love? But what are you saying! That…that is impossible! How could you Draco? And with Harry Potter of all people…if your father were to find out…my god! This is…it makes no sense.'

'I know it is shocking mum, but one can't plan these things or stop them…they just happen.'

'Well it will have to just un-happen! No son of mine will be a homosexual! And worse go about consorting with the family's sworn enemy! He put your father in jail, Draco!'

'Father did that do himself.'

'Yes with lots of assistance from Mr. Potter. If you do this…he will disinherit you!'

'I am sorry, mum, but I have made up my mind. I know you are concerned about the heir-'

'It has nothing to do with the heir,' snapped Narcissa interrupting her son. 'That…that won't be a problem any longer. However, I cannot have you going about with that…that savage that put my husband…_your father_ in prison!'

'What do you mean an heir won't be a problem any more?'

Narcissa flushed, 'well the fact is I am going to have…a baby…another boy.'

Draco's head whipped upward, 'a – what?'

'A baby,' she restated.

'But…how…?' Draco's expression was one of stunned confusion.

'I have continued to visit your father since my release…since the end of the war.' Narcissa said, looking through the window, 'when he finds out about you and…'

Draco didn't respond, he knew his father must find out and frankly he was happy to have his mother tell him rather than have to do so himself. He was however, completely shocked at the news that he was to have a little brother; that was something he had never foreseen.

'Congratulations, mum, I am sure father is happy.'

'Yes,' Narcissa said distractedly, 'that is it wasn't very important to either of us to have one in terms of an heir…your son would inherit the legacy. Although we were of course are looking forward to the baby…but now…'

The silence in the room became thick with emotion and neither mother nor son spoke for a few long minutes.

Narcissa finally faced Draco, 'I don't know what you are thinking, but you are going to have to end whatever it is going on between you and that boy immediately, Draco.'

'I am not going to, mum.'

'What has gotten into you? You are not homosexual, Draco,' Narcissa frowned, 'that boy has corrupted you somehow. You have to see through that immediately and allow me to handle this for you.'

'There is nothing to handle…if anything, I corrupted him.'

Narcissa looked sharply at her son, 'don't be foolish, Draco. Of course you are not gay. You and Pansy and all of those other girls you dated at Hogwarts…there was never any talk of men. This is a passing phase and you need to let it pass!'

Draco sighed, 'it is not a passing phase, mum. I love him and he loves me and we are going to be together no matter what.'

Narcissa frowned, 'you have responsibilities to your family, Draco. You can't just shrug them all off as if they don't matter!'

'You've just told me that you are having a son, the legacy is secured.'

'That is not the point!' Narcissa growled, her tone boiling with ire, 'you realize of course that you would no longer be welcome here. Your father will insist we disinherit you. I think you had better think about this carefully. I am sure it is fun for you, I know how you are attracted to unusual things, but you cannot let them guide you.'

'Like father and his attraction to the Dark Lord?'

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, 'that was quite different for him. He believed…believes in the Dark Lord's power. He made a decision to follow our master and lived by that.'

'And the difference is?'

'The difference is that was not abnormal! What you are doing is wrong, unnatural and unbecoming, especially for a Malfoy. Malfoy's are NOT GAY!'

Draco shrugged, 'perhaps they made a mistake at the hospital and delivered you with the wrong child, because I assure you mum, I am very much gay.'

Narcissa shook her head, 'don't you realize what this means? You will completely lose your father and,' her expression collapsed from anger to something more akin to sadness, 'Draco I love you, you are my son and I will always love you. But you must realize that not one member of our family will accept you any longer. Your father will likely forbid me to see you as well; is that what you want?'

'Of course not,' Draco responded sadly and then he frown and his tone became heated, 'but I am not going to give up my chance to have the greatest happiness I have ever known simply to please our family members. They have never done a single act with me in mind.'

Narcissa looked at Draco's angry face and fondness began shining through her eyes. 'You are very uncaring, Draco; it is as if your family means nothing to you at all. One day you will regret that; you will be a laughing stock among wizards and the fact that you have chosen that boy! After all that he has done to us! Well no one will understand that, Draco.'

'Well they are going to have to try because I have made up my mind…and so has…Harry.'

'Harry Potter,' murmured Narcissa as if the name caused her heartburn. She looked at her lap and shook her head slowly.

Draco stared angrily at his mother; he wasn't being defiant although she thought he was. There was simply no way to convey to her how much he loved Harry.

Narcissa looked up at her son and met his eyes. Without warning, she suddenly lunged forward and pulled him into an embrace.

'I know you very well, Draco; I know you are serious about this …at least for now. There is nothing I can say to stop you, I know that and it hurts me deeply because I know you are doing the wrong thing…just like when you agreed to do the Dark Lord's bidding before you were of age. You make these snap decisions without thinking of the consequences and then you have to face them. I have always been here for you to fall back on when your decisions landed you in a puddle…and…and I will be here when you fall into this one. Everyone else might…rather likely _will_ desert you, but I'll be here when you finish with…this current mess.'

Draco hugged his mother back warmly thinking it might be the last time he did so for a long while. He truly loved her very much and although he appreciated the fact that she'd be there for him when his 'mess' was over; he had a feeling that the 'mess' would never be over. Sadly, he thought, that could mean she would never be there for him again.

Draco closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh scent of lavender that he always associated with his mother. His father would never likely speak to him again, but he would win his mother over, he decided, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *


	41. Winding Roads

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter, I really appreciated them!**

**Chapter 41: Winding Roads **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had no idea what he was in for when he went apartment hunting. He had a feeling that the wizards selling their homes would look askance at selling a home to him and Draco considering their relationship. However, he was surprised to find that the owners he met, when he accompanied a wizard realtor to their apartments, were on the whole pleased to be selling to the now notorious war heroes. Several asked questions about the war and others made small innuendos about his relationship with the Slytherin ('there is only the one bedroom, but I don't imagine you need more than one'), but overall it was a much more pleasant experience than he anticipated.

Harry finally decided upon a large apartment just at the outskirts of London that was in a wizard district. The building only had two other residents, each of the apartments taking up an entire floor. He felt it would be big enough to meet Draco's standards and it was situated in a place where they would not be bothered much although they could easily apparate anywhere in London. He signed the necessary documents and procured the apartment in about an hour and then immediately went into Hogsmeade to order furnishings.

When Harry had completed his preparations, he returned to the apartment where his purchases would be made to appear and waited. He sat on the floor wondering how things were going with Draco and if the Slytherin was having a hard time of it. It felt that was likely…he figured they were going to have a hard time of it in many arenas.

Draco sent an alert to Harry via coin a half hour prior to the start of the trials and Harry told him where the apartment was. Moments later there was a knocking upon the door and Harry opened it to allow his boyfriend inside.

Harry hugged Draco at once and pulled him in, 'how did it go?' he asked looking concerned.

'As I thought; my mom was not at all happy about it and when she tells my father I will likely be cut off from them for a while at least. Although I have a feeling I can bring my mother around, if not to accepting us, to at least tolerating our relationship.'

Harry nodded a little sadly, noting the sadness about Draco's eyes, 'we'll win her over Draco; I don't want you to lose your family.'

Draco smiled and the sadness fell from his eyes, 'I think we will too, but more importantly, I like to look at this as gaining a family rather than losing one.'

Harry smiled widely, 'me too; we both are,' he said softly.

Draco took a tour of the apartment and to Harry's relief he liked it a lot. Their furniture began appearing in the middle of the large front salon while they were touring and Draco was also happy with the things that Harry had purchased.

'We don't have time to organize it, we have to get to the Courts,' Draco said, looking at the large bed that took up a good portion of the room, 'too bad we can't christen our apartment now.'

Harry laughed delightedly and his tone was seductive when he spoke, 'there will be plenty of time for christening later.'

Draco bit his lip and smiled incorrigibly, 'it's wonderful isn't it?'

Harry nodded still smiling; he fully understood that Draco was speaking both about their apartment and that they would live freely there together.

'Let's go,' Harry said, 'we can apparate to the Courts from here.'

'Yeah, it's a great location Harry, good job!'

'What did you expect?' asked Harry teasingly.

Draco laughed and the two apparated to the Court house.

As they moved toward the building, Draco turned to Harry, 'remember Bertram told us there was a 4th in command?'

Harry nodded.

'Well Blaise told me that the man who recanted was Armand Rosier; I know him well, he is an intellect. Blaise and he have been friends for a long time; if he believes he has recanted then I am certain he has…we have nothing to fear from him.'

'Blaise told you? He said he'd taken an oath and couldn't say.'

'He lied; I guess he didn't want to tell Snape who it was.'

Harry nodded slowly.

'Blaise wouldn't risk our lives being endangered, Harry.'

Harry believed that was true, nonetheless, he was still wary, 'I would like to meet Armand.'

'You'll like him and his wife. Blaise and I stayed with them for a while when we were working for…the wrong side. They are very funny and loving people and both very smart.'

Harry smiled wryly, 'well let's hope they continue to be that way in the face of our relationship.'

Draco frowned a little, 'don't think of it negatively, Harry. I think we should consider that everyone will accept us. Let's let those who don't be a surprise. It will make our lives easier and a lot happier.'

Harry looked at his boyfriend and once again admired his way of thinking, 'you are right of course…they'll love us!' he declared laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Blaise arrived at the Courthouse shortly before the trials were to begin. The two were heading inside when a figure suddenly approached them.

'I wish speak with Hermione, by myself,' declared Viktor Krum haughtily, his cold eyes focused on Blaise.

Hermione squeezed Blaise's wrist, 'sure, Viktor,' she replied and then turned pleading eyes on Blaise.

Blaise was frowning, but he moved a few feet away from the couple and stood leaning on a post in front of the building watching them.

Viktor looked into Hermione's eyes, 'this is man who has you heart? These Blaise person?'

Hermione nodded and her eyes filled with sadness, 'I am so sorry you came here under the wrong impression, Viktor. However, Blaise and I are together now.'

'I have decision that she loves you,' Viktor said musingly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes for a moment and then realized he was speaking of Blaise, 'yes _he_ does love me.'

Viktor nodded, 'he is what I say, I say she for error. I leave now to Russia, just when trials are finished. I say goodbye now because you safe in companion of Blaise.'

Hermione had a time keeping up with his poor English, however, she figured out that he meant that he trusted the fact that Blaise loved her.

'Thank you Viktor, again, I really appreciate your coming and I am always happy to see you. You are a good friend.'

Viktor's expression collapsed, 'friend, these…yes,' he said sadly. He raised one of her hands to his lips and kissed it lightly before releasing it and with a last penetrating look in her eyes he turned on his heel and headed into the Court building.

'Keep in touch,' Hermione called softly after him. She felt bad that he had traveled so far to be with her, Snape was foolish to have told him to come without telling her.

Blaise rejoined Hermione and grasped her hand protectively, 'what did he want?'

'Just to say goodbye,' Hermione responded. She looked up at Blaise and smiled, 'he says he trusts you with me.'

Blaise's smile was a little sardonic, 'he may be the only one.'

'Well I trust you with me too,' she said lightly and began moving toward the Courthouse tugging him along with her.'

Blaise was smiling and staring at Hermione with an expression that would have been readable by anyone taking note; the wizard had certainly tumbled head first into the river of love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The courtroom was overflowing with people who had come to see the trials of the Believers as well as that of Harry and Draco. The heroes were expected to testify in the cases of the Believers, each of whom was to be granted a separate trial. Due to the large number of cases, it was assumed that the trials would last until early evening.

Upon arrival, Harry and Draco were escorted into a small room in the Courthouse by an Auror and asked to sit and wait until they were called.

'Remember to practice occlumency and don't say anything about Armand,' Draco whispered once they were alone.

Harry nodded, 'I just hope this goes quickly; I am really concerned about Ron and I want to go and talk to him as soon as this is over.'

'Well it will probably last all day.'

'Yeah I know,' sighed Harry, 'but it doesn't matter, I want to head there as soon as we are finished…whatever time it is.'

Draco nodded and his expression was a little pulled. He really wanted to go back to their apartment as soon as they were finished and organize then…christen it. However, he knew Harry wouldn't relax until they had seen Ron, so he resigned himself to making a visit to Weasley.

Their wait didn't turn out to be very long; the Auror returned for them one at a time, for successive trials and both testified honestly for the most part. Naturally they left out any details that would betray their Animagi status or implicate that they were withholding knowledge of Armand Rosier.

The Aurors had rounded up both Grant Parkinson and Cho Chang and their trials were held as well. Blaise could have furthered the testimony in Cho's case and in fact in other cases, however, Snape who was a primary witness for the prosecutors took responsibility for giving most of the testimony in the related cases and Blaise was not required to do more than watch with Hermione at his side.

The trials for the Believer's came to a close and Harry and Draco were called together into the Courtroom.

Despite the fact that it had been made clear they would only be required to hear a declaration clearing their names, both were a little nervous as they approached the stand. Nonetheless, the proceedings went as believed and the two young men were proclaimed innocent of all charges against them. One of the council of judges even went so far as to thank them for their war efforts, including the killing of Lord Voldemort, on behalf of the wizard world before they finished.

It was at that point Draco spoke unprovoked, 'Actually sir, Harry alone was responsible for the death of Lord Voldemort. The rest of us merely assisted in bringing their meeting to a head.'

The judge raised his eyebrows, not expecting to hear anything from either Harry or Draco. 'Well in that case, we thank you for your efforts at assisting him and,' he looked at Harry, 'we thank you for ridding us of the Dark Lord.'

The judge then stepped down from the podium and handed Harry his wand, 'I am afraid we are no longer in possession of your wand, Mr. Malfoy, however we are attempting to discover its whereabouts.'

'No problem,' responded Draco smiling at the wizard. He then looked at Harry who was gripping his wand, a happy smile crossing his features. The wand had begun emitting sparks the moment he gripped it; certainly due to his emotional state, but it was as if the wand was as happy to be back in his hand as he was to have it.

The crowd behind them suddenly burst into loud cheers once the wand was handed to the Gryffindor and Harry and Draco smiled in acknowledgement before quickly leaving the main room of the court. However not before Harry's eyes found Neville Longbottom in the crowd; the young man was cheering with the rest and Harry felt great relief that whatever malady had overtaken him appeared to have been cured at St. Mungos.

Draco too, was standing with a lighter heart and not solely from the support of the crowd. His eyes had met and locked with his mother's. He had been unsure if she would still come and his heart filled with joy at the sight. She gave him a small, happy smile and then used her hand to blow him a kiss before turning to leave the courtroom.

When they reached the backroom once again, Harry asked the Auror who accompanied him and Draco to find Hermione and send her to him. The Auror immediately left to do his bidding. The Ministry workers seemed to treat Harry and Draco with respect and awe and it struck Harry as a little strange because he had expected more ridicule and disgust after what had been written in the paper. It was possible, he thought, that some of them had been too busy to peruse the morning paper.

The door burst open and expecting Hermione, Harry turned quickly toward it ready to greet his friend, but it was Snape and Lupin.

The newcomers moved to stand before Harry and Draco and Lupin immediately patted Harry on the back.

'You are free!' he declared, 'and people are very happy about it, Harry.'

Harry impulsively hugged Remus. In his own quiet, unobtrusive way, Remus had been stepping into the shoes of Sirius, the godfather and guardian Harry had lost. There were no overt words said between them, but Harry knew how much Remus loved his parents – as well as his godfather – and his regard for Harry was evident. He knew the werewolf would always be there for him if needed.

He was quite correct. Remus' eyes shined with love and concern and it was evident that the clearing of Harry's name and his happiness and freedom meant as much to him as it did to the young hero.

'I am very happy about it,' Remus added softly as he released Harry and clapped Draco on the back.

'It is just as we expected,' Snape said a little snidely.

Remus glanced quickly at Snape and then back to the pair, 'I assume you saw this morning's paper?'

Harry and Draco nodded.

'Well, just so you are prepared for the wizard world at large. People are whispering about the two of you, but at the moment they are more focused on having the celebration that they were denied when the war ended. The Ministry has prepared a two day celebration this Wednesday and Thursday, where the two of you will be the guests of honor. I suppose to make up for their earlier mistakes.'

Harry smiled wryly, 'great.'

Draco laughed.

'What are the two of you going to do now?' Lupin asked.

'We…we've found an apartment and we are going to live there,' responded Harry hesitantly.

'Good,' replied Remus happily.

Snape crossed his arms over his chest, 'well I had come to tell you that Molly Weasley once again made an offer for you to stay with her, but I'll tell her you won't need her hospitality. She is a little concerned as we have still been unable to locate Ron and Susan Bones.'

'Ron is missing?' Harry said excitingly, calling on all of his acting ability.

'Since yesterday; he was supposed to have brought Susan to the Ministry, but he never appeared. I have people looking for him and of course Susan is being searched for by the Aurors. I spoke with Hermione and she is as concerned as you. I've no doubt the two of you will take up a search. I don't imagine it will be dangerous, but you might consider remaining alive for the celebrations if you do undertake a search for him.'

Harry nodded slowly.

'Harry…and Draco,' Remus said then, 'Tonks and I are planning to get married this Saturday, assuming Ron is found by then. I suspect he merely did not want to turn Susan in and has taken her into hiding.'

Harry felt his face flushing a little at the words, 'I hope so.'

'Nonetheless, we want to be sure before we marry, Tonks and I are also looking for him.'

Harry nodded feeling slightly downhearted. He would have readily told Remus the entire truth of the matter if Snape had not been present. He trusted Remus completely and knew he would not interfere with their plans if he was informed what was actually going on. However, he couldn't say the same for Snape.

Remus had paused a moment, his dark eyes searching Harry knowingly. Harry had a feeling he _knew_ there was more going on than met the eye, but like the wonderful Marauder he was, he didn't press the matter. 'The wedding will take place at four o'clock on Saturday, considering all is well,' Lupin continued, 'and I would very much like for the two of you to attend.'

Snape suddenly turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door smartly behind him.

Harry watched Snape leave and then turned back to Remus smiling, 'of course we will attend, I wouldn't miss it for the world.' He looked toward the door again, 'what is up with him?'

Remus grimaced, 'he of course feels that Tonks is making a big mistake in marrying me. He said as much to her, but of course she told him he was being ridiculous. I too had my doubts about marrying her…she is young and has so much ahead of her.'

'You are hardly old for a wizard, Remus,' Harry said brightly, smiling a little, 'I think it is a perfect match.'

Remus smiled widely, 'actually I think so too now. However, there will always be those who figure Tonks is making a mistake…her youth, my lack of money and of course my being a wolf.'

'All of that doesn't matter at all. There are ways you can make money; people are taking a different stance on wolves these days due to the potion.'

Remus smiled and nodded, 'actually the money won't be an issue. I have yet to tell anyone except Tonks, but I have been offered a position at Hogwarts. I am going to be the new Alchemist instructor. It is something that was taught along with potions in the past, but in reality it is a whole subject of its own. I did well in that portion of potions class because I found it fascinating…I am rather pleased that I will be the first professor ever in the subject.'

'That's great Remus!' Harry said happily, giving him a light squeeze on the arm.

Draco added his congratulations.

Harry looked at the door again as it burst open and Hermione walked in accompanied by Blaise.

'Here you are!' Harry declared.

Remus greeting the newcomers and then turned back to Harry, 'I'll leave you four to make your plans, I'll be at Grimmauld Place if you need to contact me.'

'Thanks Remus,' said Harry, his expression grateful, 'and we'll see you Saturday at the wedding, I am certain we will locate Ron by then.'

Remus smiled, 'I am certain you will,' he said knowingly and with a nod at the others, he left.

Harry looked at Hermione, 'we should go…now.'

Hermione nodded, 'Blaise is coming too.'

Harry looked at Draco questioningly.

'Let's go,' Draco said quickly.

The four exited the Courthouse through a rear entrance and Harry turned to the others to discuss using a Portkey to reach the Alps when his eyes suddenly fell upon a woman standing near the door way. She was looking at the group, her eyes alight with question and she began walking toward them.

'One minute,' said Harry, his expression turning grim.

Harry met Rita Skeeter before she had a chance to move half-way toward the group.

'Harry Potter!' Rita exclaimed, 'I was hoping to get a word with you; I want to write an article on your behalf about-'

'Skeeter,' Harry interrupted his voice full of venom, 'I full know what you have done to date on my behalf.'

Rita smiled and tilted her head, 'whatever do you mean?'

'You know exactly what I mean. You wrote the article about Draco and I and don't try to deny it. Draco saw you in the anti room at the Ministry.'

'Oh that…I thought you would be happy for the world to know that-'

But Harry cut in again, 'happy? You thought that your gossip would make me happy? Well I will show you how happy it has made me. I intend to speak to Shacklebolt and advise him about a certain unregistered Animagi.'

Rita Skeeter visibly blanched, 'I – I was just doing my job,' she muttered almost unintelligibly.

'Right, well Hermione made it clear to you when we were at Hogwarts that there would be no more revealing stories about Harry Potter…when you were _doing your job_, but apparently you didn't believe it. I'm just warning you so that you have a chance to do something about it before I do. Unlike you, I am not innately vile.'

Rita did not try to hid her fright, 'I am so sorry…I didn't realize…I thought you would want everyone to know. I – Please don't reveal my status…I'll retract the tale tomorrow, I swear, I'll say it was misinformation!'

Harry narrowed his eyes at the woman trembling with terror before him. He truly wasn't the ogre he appeared; his anger was such that he wanted to stand watching her tremble for hours, but deep inside he knew he would never reveal her status.

'It is too late for that now,' Harry said coldly.

'I'll do anything…whatever you say I-'

'Quit then. Quit reporting and find something else to do. It is clear that you are not a capable reporter; at least as far as ethics are concerned.'

Rita's eyes went wide, 'quit? I can't do that…people depend on me…I have a contract!'

Harry shrugged and turned as if he were going to walk away.

'Wait!' called Rita dramatically, 'okay, I'll stop writing…I'll quit, please just don't say anything to the authorities…please.'

Harry nodded his head curtly and then turned from her and re-joined his friends. The three awaiting him were staring at him with interest.

'Skeeter,' muttered Harry, 'I threatened to reveal her status as an Animagi.'

'Good,' Draco said firmly.

'Well I am not going to, she promised to quit her job as a reporter. If she doesn't I just might though.'

The three nodded and Draco smiled a little cunningly, 'whatever you said scared the hell out of her.'

Harry shrugged, 'well she knows the consequences of being revealed.'

Everyone murmured their agreement and the four moved toward a small alleyway from which they could Portkey to the Alps.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Alps were freezing, a vibrant cold wind added to the already chilly evening and the four young people who had Portkeyed to the bottom of a rather immense mountain stood hugging their bodies.

'This is it,' said Hermione, shivering, 'I am not exactly sure where it is in as far as distance, but I can lead us there. It is somewhere about the middle I think.'

'Great, let's go,' encouraged Harry.

The four began walking along a trail that was cut through the mountains. The ground was covered in snow and although the four had coats, their shoes were not made for walking through snow-filled mountains. With the exception of Blaise that is; he wore boots as he often did and they kept his feet dry and warm during the climb.

The four discussed the best way to approach Ron while they walked.

'We have to just tell him he is being ridiculous and to come home. Susan has to face the music and perhaps he can say she has been helping him or something and they will go easier on her.' Hermione's voice was firm.

'I doubt that,' Harry said discouragingly, 'everyone who was associated with the Believers get a good amount of jail time. Bertram's fifteen years is long, but even the person with the least charges received five years in Azkaban.'

Hermione sighed, 'I don't see there being any hope. It is not like they can hide out forever. Someone will find them eventually.'

Blaise frowned, 'true, but if Ron can convince those in control that she had actually switched to the good side before the battle at the Ministry, perhaps they will suspend her sentence.'

Harry looked at Blaise frowning, 'they probably hear that all of the time.'

'I agree and who would believe it?' Hermione asked sighing, 'why wouldn't Ron have told Snape sooner?'

'She could say she was attempting to keep her position with the Believers and thus didn't recant, Draco said slowly. 'She could say that as a real spy she felt she would be more effective, having no other proclaimed allegiance. Something along the lines of not doing well under extreme pressure…you know, working for both sides at once.'

Harry's brow was still creased, 'but she would be lying.'

Both Draco and Blaise looked at Harry frowning a little.

'Well if she tells the plain truth her goose is cooked,' Blaise said matter-of-factly, 'it is kind of true in a way in any case,' he finished brightly.

'If you are a Slytherin,' Hermione said wryly with a touch of mirth shooting through her tone. 'But even if we did go with such a story, what excuse would she give for having gone on the run?'

'Because the Believers found out and she was frightened,' Blaise said warming to Draco's idea.

'She can say she ran off and Ron can say he followed her.' Draco declared, his mind moving into the intricate realms of Slytherin cunning with his friend.

'Right,' agreed Blaise, 'and Ron could even go as far as to say that she made an oath with him not to tell.'

'She made an oath with Ron?' Harry repeated, his frown deepening, 'if they find out the two of them are together they won't believe that for a minute.'

'Unless,' declared Draco, 'there is a third party to the oath.'

'A third party?' Hermione looked at Draco in confusion.

Blaise was smiling however, 'that's perfect, an unbreakable oath with…Hermione.'

'With me?' exclaimed Hermione animatedly.

'Yes, and you of course will be able to substantiate it.'

Harry was still frowning, 'I am not even sure I wish to save Susan…I mean what if she is just using Ron.'

No one responded for a short while; the truth was, deep down they were all thinking along similar lines.

'Well I guess we'll know more when we arrive,' Blaise said finally, his voice deflating a little.

The four had Portkeyed to a place that was close to the cabin, and it was not long before Hermione pointed out a small structure at the top of a steep incline.

'There it is!' she exclaimed, happy that she'd recalled the way.

Everyone looked at the building she'd pointed to and pulling their coats about them, they began trudging toward the hut. When they had walked only one-fourth of the way up the snow covered hill, the door to the cabin suddenly popped open and a figure came flying out of the cabin.

The four climbers stopped and looked on in surprise; however, a moment later Harry's head jerked upward.

'It's Ron! He must have wards that warned him we are near!' Harry said as he began running up the incline.

The others followed a bit slower, but with more energy than before.

Harry however, had not seen his friend in a very long time and he felt an urgency inside to see his old mate. Without warning, he suddenly changed into his Animagi form and began flying toward the cabin.

Hermione jumped at the transformation, 'what the…Harry you're an Animagi!' she exclaimed, although he could no longer hear her.

Draco smiled at Harry's eagerness, 'we both are,' he confirmed.

Hermione's head whipped about to face him.

'He is a raven and I am an eagle.'

'But when…how, I mean it takes a very long time for the process and how did you know how to do it? It is very complicated.'

Draco was still smiling, watching the raven make its way quickly up the hill, 'Harry did it…he was going to tell you, but he hadn't had an opportunity to do so. We did it a few weeks ago.'

Hermione still looked stunned, 'and you are…that is…both birds?'

'Harry used the Decis.'

'The Decis?' Hermione looked thunderstruck, 'but that is terribly complicated and takes months to prepare and…Harry was never…I mean potions…he couldn't…how did he do it?'

'I'll let him tell you about it,' Draco said, not unkindly.

Hermione nodded slowly watching the small raven swoop down before Ron.

Harry re-transformed the moment he arrived before Ron, who had largely ignored the bird and had his eyes trained on figures making their way up the hill.

'Ron!' Harry called.

Ron jumped and stumbled backward at the realization that someone was before him. However, within seconds he recuperated having recognized his life-long friend. 'Harry!' he called and ran forward to greet his friend warmly.

'But how…did you apparate? I placed wards; you couldn't have apparated to here…'

'No, I flew. I am an Animagi now Ron, a raven.'

'A what?' Ron's face twisted with surprise, 'what do you mean?'

Harry laughed, 'a raven, a bird, I am an Animagi.'

Ron's eyes were wide, his expression a bit awed and he merely nodded at his friend. His face changed dramatically as he looked down the hill again. 'Who has come with you?'

'It is just Hermione, Draco and Blaise; we are here to help you, Ron.'

Ron frowned a little, 'Draco?' he murmured, but continued to watch the progress of the three climbing the hill.

'Ron,' Harry said and waited until Ron faced him to continue, 'what has happened? You are here with Susan Bones…and Hermione says you two are…together now.'

Ron nodded, 'its true, we are.'

Harry looked at Ron penetratingly, 'are you sure about her Ron, I mean she had a motive to pretend to be in love with you.'

Ron's expression went contrite, 'Hermione said the same thing and I didn't tell her, but I will tell you…we…we've made love Harry; and it was her first time. I know she loves me, I don't have any doubts about that.'

Harry's eyes were a little wide, 'oh,' he murmured. His mind began to whirl a little; it was one thing to sleep with someone to prove your love, but to give up one's virginity seemed a bit overboard.

Ron nodded, 'but it is more than that, Harry. One knows when one finds love…I mean like you and Ginny or Hermione with,' he frowned a little, 'Blaise.'

Harry felt his heart begin to race a little, 'well I know what you mean…but Ginny and I were not, that is, we were young. We didn't know what love was really.'

Ron nodded, narrowing his eyes a bit, 'she told me that she was still interested in pursuing things once everything was settled, so I wouldn't give up too easily on her if I were you.'

Harry nodded glad that the others had arrived.

'Ron,' cried Hermione running to hug her friend, 'I've been so worried about you.'

Ron hugged her back, 'I know, I've landed myself in a bit of a mess, but I had little choice.'

Hermione released Ron and Blaise and Draco moved in and said hello to the red-headed Gryffindor. Ron greeted them off-handedly and then turned to Harry once more.

'Why don't we go inside; we were asleep when the wards went off and I told Susan to hide in our room.'

The four nodded and followed Ron into the cabin. Ron went about re-setting the wards once they were inside again. The cabin was very warm inside, there was a large fireplace that was still burning fiercely and it gave off a great amount of heat.

'I know we've things to discuss,' said Ron to no one in particular, 'but I would rather speak about it in the morning if you guys don't mind.'

Harry looked at his friend; Ron looked exhausted. 'That's fine, a few hours shouldn't make a difference,' Harry's voice sounded as tired as Ron looked. They had all had a terribly long day.

Ron pointed toward the sofa, 'that pulls out into a bed, two of you can sleep there and this is a 2 sleeper divan,' Ron said moving across the room a little.' He looked up uncomfortably as if he were not sure where everyone would sleep.

'We'll settle ourselves, don't worry about it,' Blaise said quickly.

Ron nodded and turned toward the hallway where he pulled blankets and pillows from a cabinet and brought them back into the room. 'Goodnight then,' he said before turning and making his way toward the main bedroom of the cabin.

The four called goodnight and then looked at one another. Hermione quickly moved to the sofa and pulled it out into a bed.

Harry chuckled and moved to the divan with Draco on his heels. Harry used his wand to widen the couch; although he didn't need his wand to do it, it thrilled him to channel power through it once again. He and Draco lay side by side on the widened divan and pulled one of the blankets about them.

Blaise dimmed the room lights so that the room was lit only by the light of the fire. He then followed Hermione into the pullout sofa and similarly covered them with a blanket. He pressed an arm about her and felt her stiffen.

'It is not like everyone isn't aware, Violet.'

Hermione relaxed into his one arm embrace and smiled lightly.

Draco had heard the exchange and he agreed; while Ron didn't know about him and Harry, Ron was not in the room. He turned and placed an arm about his boyfriend, however, Harry didn't stiffen at all, he relaxed immediately into Draco's hold.

Harry awoke early the next morning to a small buzzing sound; his eyes popped open and he saw Ron running into the room.

'The-' Ron began, but stopped short and began blinking rather incessantly at the sight of Harry cuddled up with Draco on the divan. The blanket covered them, but it was clear that Harry was in the Slytherin's embrace.

Harry struggled up from the divan and stood, still fully dressed, 'what is it?'

Ron's face flushed a deep red and he stood with his mouth gaping; he seemed unable to find words to speak the thoughts that were flying through his head. After a few moments of silence, he began to mutter and stutter.

'I…I heard…the alarm…that is, the…wards have warned me that… someone is approaching from the bottom of the incline.' Ron's tone was infused more with awe than terror as it should have been.

Draco, Hermione and Blaise had arisen by that time and they rushed to the set of windows that lined one side of the cabin facing the incline. Ron got a hold of himself and rushed after them, looking over Harry's shoulder through the window.

'Oh God,' Ron cried softly, his earlier surprise turning to alarm.

'Oh no!' Hermione gasped at the same moment.

'Damn!' Draco spat.

Harry and Blaise were silent, but equally dismayed at the sight that met their eyes. What looked to be between ten and fifteen Aurors were spreading out and closing in on the cabin.


	42. Friends and Lovers

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter, I really appreciated them! We have either one or two more chapters, depending on how much space my writing consumes! ;) Jazz**

**Chapter 42: Friends and Lovers**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron looked at Harry with terror in his eyes and then ran to the back bedroom. The Aurors were closing in on the small cabin and Blaise, Draco, Hermione and Harry stood watching the red-head run away in bemused silence.

Harry looked out of the window again, 'I could hold the Aurors off…indefinitely, but it wouldn't do us any good, we can't stay here forever.'

Hermione was the only one to look impressed by Harry's statement, 'you can hold them off?'

Harry looked at his friend fondly, 'there is so much I haven't had time to tell you Hermione. I have been able to figure out how to use the innate power we saw glimpses of during the war…I can do many things I had no idea I was capable of and all without my wand. And it is powerful, Hermione, much more so than what I have been able to achieve with a wand in the past. However, that of course means I have much more responsibility as well-'

'Well we better make up our minds quick,' Blaise interrupted, 'they are here.'

The four turned quickly toward the door and watched as it began to transform before their eyes. The wood shrank, creaking all the while until the door simply was no more. Moments later three Aurors ran inside, their wands at the ready.

The Aurors came to a complete stand still when they saw that Harry had moved in front of his friends and faced them.

'We don't want any trouble,' said the tallest of the Aurors warily, 'we merely have come for Susan Bones; we know she is here.' His voice grew more hesitant the longer he spoke and by the end his wand was pointed at the floor. He like all of the other Auror's had been well advised of Harry Potter's power and none of them were keen on facing it. Reasoning seemed to be the best plan and it appeared that all of the Aurors were in agreement with that idea; the other two Auror's had also lowered their wands. Although deep down none of them believed that the recently acquitted war hero would move against them, they didn't want to take the chance.

They were quite right; Harry had no intention of doing anything at all. He loved Ron, but he still didn't trust Susan. The fact that she had given her virginity to Ron was telling, but not conclusive evidence that she had true feelings for him. He had seen people do a myriad of things during the war to escape punishment. In his opinion, if she had a valid reason for what she'd done, or a valid means of being excused for her actions, it would come out at her trial.

Hermione was pretty much of the same mind. However, Blaise and Draco were both much more inclined to believe that Susan had recanted. They had no knowledge of the fact that she had slept with Ron, but both of them had recanted themselves and that fact influenced their beliefs.

'She is willing to surrender,' Blaise said slowly, 'if you will just give me a moment?' He looked at the tall Auror inquisitively.

The Auror nodded briefly and Blaise turned and moved toward the bedroom. Hermione, Harry and Draco watched him and suddenly Harry followed. Blaise opened the door to the bedroom and stepped inside with Harry on his heels. Harry closed the door behind him and moved to stand next to Blaise before Ron and Susan.

Susan sat on the bed weeping and Ron sat next to her with his arm about her shoulders.

'You have to come out, Susan' Blaise said shortly.

Ron had looked up when the two entered the room and his eyes swung to meet Blaise's at his statement. 'They'll take her away,' Ron said gently.

'They will, but she will merely have to tell them that she has recanted…had recanted prior to the battle at the Ministry.'

Ron's eyes looked hopeful, 'it is true you know. I mean she did not verbally recant before the Order or the Ministry, but she had stopped passing information to the Believers.'

'Right,' Blaise said curtly, training his eyes on Susan who's face was still in her hands, 'what you must do now is tell them you felt that you could only continue to get information for the Order if you remained a true double agent. Tell them that you did not want to proclaim your allegiance to the Order outright because the switch in your status would have made it too difficult for you to continue working effectively. And then explain that you fled because the Believers found out that you had indeed changed sides and were after you.'

Susan shook her head into her hands as if it were all too much for her to bear and Ron's grip about her shoulders tightened.

'You don't have any other choice, Susan,' Blaise added gently.

'Except facing up to the truth,' Harry added.

Susan's weeping grew even heartier and Blaise gave Harry a sidelong glance, 'many of us recanted, Susan. I know exactly how it is…you likely had more allegiance to the Order by the end than I ever did. However, that is the truth is it not? You were ready to ally with the Order?'

Susan nodded into her hands, still whimpering softly.

'That is that then; what I have said is logical and actually based in truth. Ron can back you up and there are others willing to help you too. However, right now you have to go with the Aurors that have come…there is no way around that.'

Susan began weeping again and Ron hugged her tightly.

'He is right, Susan,' Ron said softly, 'there is simply nothing else we can do, but I won't let them send you away…I'll fight with everything I have, you know that, Love.'

Susan nodded again and to the surprise of all, shrugged out of Ron's embrace and stood up. She dropped her hands from her tear-stained face and with a resolute expression she walked to the door and opened it, stepping outside.

Ron ran behind Susan and moved with her into the main room of the cabin with Blaise and Harry following closely behind.

When the group appeared in the main room once more, the tall Auror immediately straightened, 'Susan Bones, on the order of the Ministry I hereby order you to accompany us to the Ministry offices to discuss crimes that you have been accused of in association with the Believers.'

Harry noted the Auror had still not raised his wand. He watched Susan walk toward the Auror, Ron in her wake.

'I am afraid she must accompany us alone,' the Auror said to Ron, 'only a relative could accompany her, although you may wait at the Ministry for further information.'

'I am a relative,' Ron said to the shock of all present.

The Auror looked at Ron inquiringly.

'She…is my wife.'

'What?' Hermione blurted.

'Your wife?' Harry said hotly.

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione and nodded, 'we…we were married yesterday in a private ceremony before a licensed ex-judicial council member.'

'My god, Ron!' Hermione gasped.

The others stood staring at Ron in astonishment.

'No member of the judicial council would marry the two of you with one of you wanted by the Ministry,' declared the Auror while looking suspiciously at Ron.

Ron took a document from his pocket and handed it to the Auror.

After perusing it, the Auror nodded briefly, 'Guthers,' the Auror said sighing, 'that explains it. He'd have no idea he was allowing an escapee to wed; the man is as old as the hills and has been out of touch for years. Nonetheless he is still entitled to perform legal ceremonies and since that is the case,' the Auror said tiredly, 'you may accompany us.'

Ron nodded and took hold of Susan's hand. The Auror pressed himself together with Ron and Susan into a restraining ring and moments later they had disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape sat in the office of Kingsley Shacklebolt informing him of the truth of what had taken place over the last months. Shacklebolt was frankly awed by the information that Harry and Draco had been in Snape's protective care during that time; that Snape had created and supplied them with the untraceable wand and had been working directly against the Ministry in keeping the escapees out of its hands.

'Well while you were completely in the right, you could have landed yourself in a huge muddle, Severus.' Kingsley said once Snape had finished speaking.

Snape shrugged, 'I knew Draco…and Harry were innocent; more because I have suspected Scrimgeour for a very long time. Dumbledore told me that he believed the ex-minister to be less than honest when he was still alive.'

Shacklebolt lifted his brows, 'well it would appear that the old wizard is once again the wisest among us. You know that a phoenix was here…at the Ministry during the fracas?'

Snape tilted his head a little, 'no I did not, however I am not surprised in the least.' He frowned then, 'although I can't imagine that he will remain available to us much longer.'

Shacklebolt nodded wryly, 'I don't imagine he will either.'

It was at that moment that the news arrived that Susan Bones had been captured and was being brought in…in the company of Aurors and her husband, Ron Weasley.'

'Her _husband_, Ron Weasley?' gapped Snape.

Shacklebolt frowned and immediately advised the Aurors to send the pair to his office. He looked at Snape, 'you know Severus; lately there have been way too many surprises.'

Snape nodded, looking as if he couldn't care less.

'I haven't told you; while I have been chastised by the committee, I have been asked to remain on as Minister.'

Snape's mouth moved into one of its rare half smiles, 'they would have been fools to let you go,' the professor cocked a brow and his eyes were trained on the Minister's ear, 'no matter how poorly you fit the part.'

Shacklebolt threw back his head and laughter rolled from his throat, 'I always thought you were fond of my earring, Severus. I think it grants me…distinction.'

Snape's expression collapsed into its normal sneer, 'yes it does; it matches your rebellious personality well, Kingsley.'

Shacklebolt laughed again, inclining his head in agreement, 'something perhaps you and I have in common,' he said with mirth running through his voice.

'My rebel spirit does not press itself forward for the sake of moving against others; I reserve my energy in that regard for furthering my studies.' Snape lifted his head a little, looking somewhat proud, 'I have to admit, having you as Minister does have some benefits for me in that regard.'

Shacklebolt laughed again, 'I am sure it does. Especially when I consider what those _studies_ you speak of might consist of…I am certain having the Minister's faith in you is an excellent advantage.'

Snape nodded in acquiescence, 'still you were very fortunate to retain your position.'

'I believe the fact that all of the Believers were sentenced yesterday helped a lot. The committee was unsure if our evidence would be strong enough. Another factor was that many of the Believers were appointed to the Ministry by Scrimgeour and I had nothing to do-'

An eager knock upon the door interrupted the Minister and Shacklebolt stopped speaking at once and grasped his wand. He tapped it against a small piece of stone sitting on his desk. The doors opened and an Auror escorted Ron and Susan into the room. Snape arose as the pair was ushered toward the minister's desk.

'I wish you would stay, Severus,' Shacklebolt said quickly.

Snape looked as if he might turn down the request, but moments later he reseated himself.

Ron and Susan took the other two available seats and then trained their eyes on the Minister. Shacklebolt waited until the Auror who had escorted the pair in left and then turned his eyes to Ron and Susan.

Kingsley Shacklebolt's expression was indulgent and he cleared his throat before speaking, placing his hands before him on the desk. 'You are married?' he asked.

Ron and Susan nodded.

'When did you get married?' the Minister asked looking at Ron.

'Yesterday,' Ron said his voice almost a breathless whisper.

'You realize that being married and assisting your…wife in escaping justice is tantamount to a crime in itself?'

Ron's eyes widened and then fell.

'However, I am going to ignore that little fact and assume that you _chased_ after her when she fled,' the Minister elevated his eyebrows.

'If Susan is going to Azkaban, I don't want to be excused…I want to go as well.'

'Oh well that's brilliant,' Snape sneered.

Shacklebolt cleared his throat again, 'Susan cannot be excused; all of those associated with the Believers have received sentences without exception. Your crime, Ron, would likely be reduced to a fine in a courtroom; thus it is a waste to admit to any such thing.'

Ron was looking at the Minister again, his eyes moist, 'she recanted before the battle…she hasn't been giving the Believer's information for weeks. She just stayed with them to obtain information for me…for the Order.'

Shacklebolt looked at Snape.

'I know nothing about any type of recanting on Susan's part,' the Professor said bitingly.

'If that is true,' Shacklebolt asked looking at Ron again, 'why wasn't Snape told?'

'Susan was frightened of the Believers; she thought if she actually recanted she would lose her nerve when mingling with them and obtaining information. That is also why she fled…not just from the Believers, but from me as well. She was terrified!' Ron's voice had become extremely animated.

'She fled from you?' Shacklebolt inquired kindly.

'Yes, when she thought they had found out.'

'When was this?' the Minister asked.

'Yesterday!' Ron said quickly.

'Would that be before or after the wedding?' Snape asked his tone infused with disbelief.

Ron's animation faded suddenly and he looked at Susan.

'Listen,' Shacklebolt said in a firm tone, 'I believe you when you say that Susan stopped passing information to the Believers. It is a natural consequence of being in love…one tends to change in many ways. In this case it was obviously Susan who did the changing, being the double agent. However, because she did not verbally recant, the best deal that I can swing with the judicial council is to reduce her sentence.'

Ron looked up with horror in his eyes.

'Significantly,' Kingsley added.

Ron's expression turned hopeful and Susan who had sat through the entire meeting with her head down looked up.

'They will give her five years under the best of circumstances. I can reduce that of my own power by half. However, I believe that if Severus will testify that he received no information from her within the last few weeks, I may be able to have her sentenced set at a year, which I would then reduce to six months.'

'Six months!' Ron did not seem at all happy with the grand reduction.

'Yes, six months. And I can recommend house arrest, which means she would be constrained to stay at the home of your choosing for that period…you of course would be allowed to stay with her and the both of you could receive visitors. However, she would not be able to leave the home; she would physically be unable to do so.'

Ron and Susan both had looks of pleading on their faces; the reduced sentence was more than they had hoped for.

Shacklebolt narrowed his eyes, 'I would do this for you Ron because of your war record and all of the efforts you have put forth in service to the Ministry, the Order and the wizard world; and of course combined with the tremendous efforts of your entire family. However, you would both have to understand, if she escapes the wizardry that the Aurors put in place on the home of your choosing, and leaves the house, she will instantly die.'

Ron nodded, 'no she won't leave, I promise!'

Shacklebolt nodded slowly, 'there is no known way of escaping the wizardry that would be put in place…however, you are friends with one Mr. Harry Potter and I am quite sure he could find a way around it. But the spell includes death as a result of leaving…something I am not sure even a great wizard like Potter could change.' He turned to face Susan, 'so it is imperative that you do not leave, under any circumstances.'

Susan nodded in agreement.

'Very well,' he turned to Snape, 'will you be willing to make a declaration indicating that while you knew of Susan's double agency on behalf of the Believers, to your knowledge she has not passed on any information in the last few weeks?'

Snape's mouth set itself in a firm thin line and he stared at Shacklebolt for a good number of minutes before giving a very slight nod.

'Good,' Shacklebolt turned to Ron, 'then I need for you to go out this morning and find a home or apartment for the both of you. I will keep Susan here in my office and we will hold a private trial for her. Circumstances allow for it and I am quite sure all will go as I have indicated.'

Ron nodded and leaned to give Susan and hug and a kiss on the cheek, 'I will go now and I will return soon.'

Shacklebolt was silent as Ron stood slowly and moved to exit the room. Susan began weeping the moment the door closed and Snape stood up at once.

'Stop your sniveling!' Snape barked at the girl.

Susan caught her breath several times and her shoulders shook as she attempted to restrain herself from crying.

'I have a lot of organizing to do,' declared Shacklebolt, 'Severus, if you could assist me I would be deeply appreciative.'

Snape frowned, but he returned to his seat.

The Minister and the Professor largely ignored Susan after that as they began making arrangements for her 'private trial'. The trial actually consisted of putting a number of documents together with Snape's declaration and sending them off via owl to the committee members. The members returned owls either agreeing or disagreeing to the decision and in this case, all of the members agreed as one. The new Minister had a great influence over the judicial committee. His innate honesty combined with his excellent service record had garnered their esteem and to their minds, he commanded a respect only a little less fervent than that which they would have given Dumbledore.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ron left Shacklebolt's office, he was a little surprised to find Hermione, Harry, Blaise and Draco awaiting him in the outer office.

Harry and Hermione rushed forward at once.

'What happened?' Harry demanded.

Ron met Harry's eyes and a small smile crept about his face, 'Shacklebolt is going to try to get the Judicial Council to agree to house arrest for six months. I am supposed to go and find that home now…I assume he is quite certain that will be agreed to. They are going to have her trial now.'

'Now? In the Courtroom?' Hermione asked frowning.

'No, in his office; some sort of abbreviated trial. I don't know the facts, but if all goes as planned, Susan and I can move into the home together at once,' there was relief gushing through Ron's tone.

Neither Harry nor Hermione were smiling, but Blaise moved forward a little with a smile riding across his features.

'That is great news, Weasley,' Blaise said, 'how long do you have to find a place?'

'I have to find it today; I am supposed to locate an apartment and return here immediately afterwards, the sooner the better. In fact I have to go now.'

'We'll help you look of course,' said Hermione quickly.

Harry sighed, 'actually I just found a place myself and I saw several others; you might find one of them acceptable…it would save time.'

Ron looked at Harry and recalled his having been in Draco's arms earlier that morning. He didn't remark upon it however, 'you have? That sounds great, where are they?'

'Come on, I'll show you. We can apparate from the zone here inside of the Ministry.'

Ron nodded and the group moved quickly toward the Ministries apparation zone.

As it turned out, one of the apartments that Harry had found during his search turned out to be exactly what Ron had in mind. It was situated only a few buildings down from the one Harry had found and was a good deal smaller. It was also the least expensive of those Harry had looked at; he knew Ron was pressed for money, having only what he had earned from his work for the Order during and after the war. The apartment would still have been too costly for Ron, however, Harry spoke privately with the wizard owner and asked him to offer the apartment at a reduced price to his friend and he himself would make up the difference.

The wizard owner was thoroughly delighted to be dealing with Harry Potter; he, it turned out, was also a gay wizard and wasted no time in making sure that Harry understood that fact. He told Harry that he and his lover had purchased a home in the country and that is why they were selling their place in the city.

The wizard was pleasant to deal with and a good business man as well; somehow meeting such a person made him feel a little stronger about his future with Draco. There was no reason that they could not live easily within the wizard world and be successful.

The wizard owner offered Ron the reduced price and the red-head accepted the offer at once; unable to believe his good fortune. The wizard also reduced the amount Harry would have to pay which made the entire transaction agreeable to all.

Ron signed all of the purchase documents without reading one word, including a document authorizing the owner to retrieve the price of the apartment from his Gringotts account. He then placed all of the documents into an envelope and turned to his friends.

'Thank you,' he said smiling, 'I don't know what I would have done without you all today.'

Everyone began murmuring that they were pleased to help him.

'Well I have to get back quickly; I want to know what is going on with Susan.'

Harry frowned, 'I'll go with you,' he said looking at Draco and sending a concept, _I'll meet you at home shortly._

Ron frowned as well, 'I am not sure they will allow you to enter, Harry.'

'I know, but I will at least accompany you there,' Harry said gently

'I should go too,' Hermione said worriedly.

Harry gave her a knowing look, 'actually I think the fewer the better, Hermione. I will contact you all and let you know what is happening via patronus.'

Hermione understood that Harry wanted to be alone with Ron and so shook her head in agreement. She stood watching the two until they had apparated to the Ministry and then turned to face Blaise and Draco.

'I hope it all goes well,' Hermione said a little sadly.

'It will all be right and tight, just wait and see,' said Blaise cheerfully.

Draco nodded his agreement then began speaking slowly, 'I believe I am going to go to our new apartment and organize it a bit.'

Blaise lifted his eyebrows, 'we'll have to come around and see it soon.'

Draco nodded smiling a little. Then he winked at his friend and disappeared.

Blaise turned to Hermione, 'well that leaves us with little to do at the moment, I'd say.'

Hermione looked into Blaise's eyes; there was a message there beyond the words he had uttered. 'I suppose you are right…we can visit Harry and Draco later at their home perhaps…and then Ron and Susan.'

'Yes,' Blaise agreed, 'later. What I would like to do right now though, is show you my home.'

'You have a home?' Hermione looked surprised.

'Yes, the home I grew up in. It is in reality my mother's home, but one day it will be mine. It is the place I officially call home although I have not been there in months.'

Hermione nodded knowingly, she had also been away from home a long while, although just at the end of the war she had visited her parents briefly. However, that was not what was principally on her mind at the moment, 'you want me to meet…your mother?'

Blaise smiled, 'eventually yes; she will hate you because you are not a pure blood, but after a short while she will come to love you as much as I do.'

Hermione's expression was wry, 'great.'

'Blaise chuckled, 'I'm just being honest. She loves me terribly and she is a complete snob when it comes to purebloods…quite without reason really. Although I have told her about the background of Slytherin's stance, she is not concerned with the details at all…it is a social thing for her.'

Hermione nodded looking a little frightened.

'She is not home today though,' Blaise continued, noting the fright falling from Hermione's eyes, 'she is away on a trip and won't return for several days. So I thought you might like to take the opportunity of seeing my home without the stress of meeting my Mum.'

'I'd love to see your home, Blaise…and…I would like to meet your Mum one day.'

Blaise smiled warmly, 'when she sees how much I love you, it will only be moments before you win her heart over as well, don't worry about her.' Blaise held out an arm, 'come with me then, Violet.'

Hermione smiled and took a hold of his arm and allowed him to carry them away into the pull of apparation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry and Ron arrived at the apparation point in London set up by the Ministry, they immediately set out for the building itself.

Harry looked at Ron and sighed as they were walking, 'I can't believe you and Susan are married,' he said, his voice infused with anxiousness, 'wasn't it a little precipitous? It seems that you could have waited until everything was settled, Ron.'

Ron frowned at his friend, 'we are in love Harry, I told her that I love her and that I wanted to be with her forever no matter what she had done. She didn't believe me and so I asked her what I had planned to ask her one day anyway…to marry me.'

Harry shook his head. The whole thing had occurred way too quickly to his mind; Ron seemed to be overcome by his feelings and Harry had a bad feeling about the whole situation.

'Well,' Harry said, his tone somewhat dry, 'you've gone and done it now, so there isn't anything we can do about it.'

'Thanks,' Ron said a little irritated.

Harry looked quickly at his friend, 'well congratulations of course, Ron. I just wish…you had taken a bit more time is all.'

'Well I didn't,' Ron said defiantly and then turned a rather heated stare on his friend, 'and it seems to me you didn't either.'

Harry flushed slightly; he knew the conversation would come around to him and Draco…in fact he had planned on speaking about it. However, the conversation had a negative tone to it that he had not wished to accompany his admission. Nonetheless, he thought, it was now or never; Ron would soon confirm his suspicions in any case; the whole wizard world knew.

'The fact is that,' Harry felt himself flushing even more. For some reason it was extremely hard to talk to Ron about his love for Draco. He was well aware of what the response would be. Harry cleared his throat, 'Draco and I have…that is….we are moving in together.'

Ron elevated an eyebrow, 'moving in together?'

'We are in love, Ron,' Harry said in a rush of words.

Ron's face twisted into a moue of distaste, 'I hoped I was mistaken when I saw you two tucked up together on the divan this morning.' Ron suddenly stopped walking and faced Harry who stopped beside him, 'listen, Harry, you have been through a lot of stress; not just recently, but for the last five years. The stress has been non-stop and I think that perhaps…you are not thinking very clearly right now.'

Harry's eyes grew wide and his face took on an expression of slight disbelief, 'this from a person who fell and love and married a woman after being with her for only a short time under similarly stressful conditions…and she was a Believer to boot?'

Ron shrugged, 'but it is natural, Harry. A man meets a woman and sometimes the love is just there waiting for them to notice it. It happens a lot; my parents knew they were in love just after they had met.'

'And yet,' mused Harry, 'having known Draco intimately for a much longer period, I cannot have found that same love?'

Ron scowled, 'two men don't fall in love, Harry; two men fall in lust. My…my brother had a similar experience and he realized that fact. Those types of relationships are fluid and easily fall apart because there is nothing to base the love on except lust.'

'Your brother said that?'

'Word for word,' responded the red-head confidently.

'Well I don't know what type of experience he had, but-'

Ron interrupted, 'it was a one night thing, under stressful circumstances. The difference was that he realized immediately that what he felt toward the man was not love, but lust. The man did as well and to hear my brother tell it, they are still good friends and look at the whole thing as a quirk, something that happened due to extraordinary circumstances. It is the same for you Harry; the two of you were cooped up together, both stressed out and that is on top of the stress you had during the war…and really even before then.'

Harry sighed and looked sadly at his friend, 'I appreciate your making excuses for me in order for me to look better in your eyes, Ron, but the truth is, we are really in love…it is not lust, nothing like lust at all. I know what lust is and the difference between that and love.'

Ron frowned deeply, 'I have to get back to the ministry,' he said abruptly.

'Ron,' Harry said, his voice full of apprehension, 'you…you aren't planning to cut our relationship off over this are you?' It was Harry's worse fear and he had a feeling that it was exactly what Ron intended to do.

Ron closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, 'you know something Harry?'

Harry looked at Ron questioningly.

'Sometimes it is like you and Hermione have no idea who I am, although you both know me better than anyone else. The circumstances would have to be absolutely dire for me to cut our relationship; unless you are planning on murdering a member of my family, you will have my friendship for the rest of your life. I cannot believe you even asked me that.'

Harry was smiling so broadly his mouth felt like it was going to break his face apart.

Ron rolled his eyes, 'but that doesn't mean that I won't be trying to help you see the error of your ways. Draco Malfoy,' Ron said a little disdainfully, 'of all people.'

Harry's face collapsed a little and seeing it Ron's toned lightened, 'it is the same for me as it is for you in a way, Harry; you don't think much of Susan either. But like you, I will bear with your relationship until it ends and you come around again.'

When Harry continued to frown, Ron added, 'and if it doesn't end, I'll likely find a way to accept it…I guess I won't have a choice. I know you'll do the same for me.'

Harry's eyes grew warm and despite the fact that Ron was turning to continue toward the Ministry, Harry reached out and stalled his progress, grabbing his friend into a brief embrace before they continued on their way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Blaise had apparated to his home and Blaise had used his wand to enter the premises.

'Well she hasn't warded me out…that is a good sign,' Blaise said jovially.

Hermione laughed lightly, 'was there a chance she would?'

'I am sure my mum is somewhat upset with me. I haven't been here in months, although I have sent owls every so often.'

Hermione nodded, 'actually I can't scold you; my parents have received the same treatment from me.'

Blaise smiled wryly, 'but enough of that, right now I want to show you my home.'

Hermione smiled and followed Blaise around the large Zabini Manor that his mother had purchased with some of the riches she had obtained from her various husbands. She had had six husbands to be exact, all very wealthy and all very dead…mysteriously so; the thought was a little terrifying to Hermione. It occurred to her that Blaise had inherited a little of his mother's dark mysterious nature; and yet in Blaise it was alluring. The less than virtuous decisions he made from time to time did appear to arise from a kind heart.

The house was lovely; there were numerous salons below stairs and a library that was almost as large as that at Hogwarts. Blaise even took Hermione through the kitchens where she was amazed to find that he felt right at home. The house elves in the kitchen greeted their master warmly and asked what he might '_be wanting to cook up today'_. Blaise had laughed and indicated that later on he might come back and 'whip something up'.

'You cook?' Hermione asked a little surprised as they left.

'I used to cook all of the time, I loved inventing things. I used to make my mum sample them and at first she would do so and then quickly escape the room…I think to vomit. However, as the years went by I began creating some really delicious treats, some of which I will be delighted to have you try…but not now.'

Blaise led Hermione upstairs and gave her a tour of the upper level which was just as impressive as the lower one. Their final stop was his bedroom which was large and packed with items Blaise had kept over the years. Hermione looked at a number of wizard gadgets that she didn't recognize with a frown and Blaise explained each to her. He had everything from a complicated little music box to a private moving picture screen which was basically the same as a television except that he used his wand to turn it on and to indicate what he wanted to watch. To Hermione's astonishment, the actors provided whatever entertainment was requested, be it drama, comedy or anything else Blaise came up with.

She was impressed to say the least and when Blaise turned off the moving picture screen and flipped on the music box she turned to tell him how remarkable it all was to her. However the words caught in her throat. Blaise was staring at her in such a way that she knew wizard inventions were that last thing on his mind. The melodious strains pouring from the music box accentuated the moment, purveying an ambiance of romance.

As a matter of fact, when Hermione met Blaise's eyes, wizard inventions instantly became the last thing on her mind as well. She moved slowly and within a few seconds was wrapped tightly in his embrace, kissing him rather madly.

After a few minutes of heavy kissing, Blaise edged his lips from hers, 'I love you Violet,' he said softly, 'and I am dying to show you how much.'

Hermione looked at him, the love she felt inside shining through her eyes, 'show me,' she commanded gently.

Blaise slowly began unzipping Hermione's robe and slid it from her shoulders. He then did the same to is own, staring at her all the while.

'You are beautiful,' he whispered, his eyes moving to look at her from head to toe.

Hermione's mouth curved into a smile; she knew exactly where they were headed and she had every intention of enjoying the journey.

Blaise moved forward and kissed her lightly and then began artfully undressing her and himself, revealing his body before finally being able to feast his eyes on hers.

'Just gorgeous,' he murmured when she stood naked before him.

Blaise pulled Hermione's body against his and began kissing her fervently while running his hands along the smoothness of her back.

Hermione had her arms wrapped about his neck and after a heavy bout of kissing she pulled back until their lips were just touching, 'make love to me, Blaise.'

Fire shot from Blaise's eyes and he bent down and easily scooped Hermione into his arms, carrying her to his large, comfortable bed. He laid her gently onto the mattress and then fell beside her, lifting his hands to press her cheeks between his palms. With a small sound that resembled a cry of hunger, he leaned in and began kissing her sweetly again.

Hermione was lost in the feeling of Blaise's mouth, hands and overall closeness. Since they had last been together, she had dreamed of what it might be like to actually lose her virginity…to Blaise. The reality was even better than her dreams, at least the start. His scent was driving her wild and his fingers moving about her face were filling her with passion. She was inciting his ardor at the same time; she could tell by the responses he made to her every caress.

Hermione felt so much love and tenderness for Blaise; she wanted to just lay there feeling him touching her, and touching him, forever. He began to stroke her body tenderly with his hands and then pressed her body tightly to his own, rolling them until she was against the soft, feathery mattress. Blaise began kissing her about the cheeks and then moved downward and began reigning kissing along her neck and chest.

Hermione felt like screaming with ecstasy as Blaise's warm mouth closed over her breast. His tongue was soft and light and his hands, still moving about her body, heightened the electric surges moving through her.

Blaise slowly moved upward once more and allowed his hand to move slowly along her body. He began toying with her as he had done the previous time they were together and after a few moments, he took one of her hands and placed it on his arousal.

Hermione began massaging him while he returned the delicious pleasure, but she was becoming wary; did he understand that she wanted him to take her virginity?

'Blaise,' she whispered edging her lips from his, 'I want you to make love to me…I want us to be together.'

Blaise's eyes filled with emotion, 'I know, Violet,' he said softly, 'and I want to make you mine.'

Hermione threw her lips into his and began kissing him with the same ardor that her hand moved to stroke him. Blaise moaned softly into her mouth and the sound excited her; she was ecstatic that she could make him feel as delicious as he was making her feel.

Blaise pulled from her a short while later and turned to pulled out the bedside table drawer; he placed a hand inside and began rummaging around in it, moments later, retrieving a condom.

'That's handy,' murmured Hermione.

A low brief chuckle escaped Blaise, 'it was, however, they are all for my Violet now,' he said softly, opening the packet and putting the protection in place.

Things progressed very quickly then. Blaise's passion soared as he moved to embrace Hermione once more; he moved slowly until he was lying on top of her and began kissing her in earnest. Both Blaise and Hermione used their hands to explore one another's bodies until Blaise slowly pulled away again. He adjusted his body on top of hers and at that moment she knew there was no turning back. Blaise, now, her Blaise, was going to make love to her; he was going to make her a woman.

Blaise used his hand to guide himself into her. His initial attempts were met with failure as he pressed himself against the softness between her legs. Hermione felt his hardness against her and then suddenly felt him enter her.

'Ouch' she cried out involuntarily as he moved inside of her.

Blaise backed off and bent down to kiss her sweetly. 'It will only hurt a little at first,' he said gently.

'I know' said Hermione, her voice low, but not uninviting.

Blaise moved slowly and Hermione tried to adjust her body to accommodate the action, but it was slightly painful and she felt herself stiffening beneath him as he pressed forward.

'Relax, Violet,' he said encouragingly.

Blaise inched his way deeper and deeper, kissing Hermione all the while until he was finally able to move within her a short distance, with relative ease. After a very few minutes, Blaise stopped moving altogether, breathing deeply.

He began kissing Hermione softly about the face, 'are you alright?' he murmured.

Hermione smiled and found his lips in answer to his inquiry.

Blaise appeared to _need _to stop; his excitement was terribly evident; when she kissed him she felt him further stiffen his body against what had to be impending orgasm. After a few moments, he began pressing forward again; his hardness pressing further and somewhat painfully into her. Blaise continued to sweetly move his lips about her face while cuddling her against him, dispelling her sense of discomfort as the time passed.

Blaise moved with relative ease for a short while before driving himself deep inside of her, fully penetrating her body and Hermione gasped, gripping him tightly about the back.

Blaise paused again to allow her to accommodate his new depth and found her ear, 'I love you,' he whispered, 'do you know how precious you are my lovely Violet?' He pushed his fingers through her hair and his lips found hers again as he began moving inside of her one more.

Hermione's grip about Blaise's body softened; the pain was ebbing and he reached down with one hand and began touching her while making love to her, changing the remains of her discomfort into ecstasy.

Blaise was breathing heavily, his passion increasing with each passing second and moments after his hand brought her passion to a fury, his own orgasm burst forth and he groaned, pressing his lips tightly to her cheek.

They lay together, bodies slightly wet and tightly melded together for a long while in the comforting, dusky silence of Blaise's bedroom. Blaise finally pulled himself from her and then rested his body next to hers, pulling her into his warm embrace.

'I want you with me forever, Hermione.'

Hermione leaned up and kissed him and then buried her head against his chest, 'I told you that you would,' she said with a light mirth running through her tone.

However, Blaise's tone did not join her humor, his voice remained intense, 'I do; I want to marry you, Hermione.'

She looked up at him, a little stunned by his intensity. She realized that Blaise was the type that knew what he wanted and went after it. That was simply how he did things; and now he'd firmly determined he wanted her.

'I would love to be your wife, Blaise,' she said sincerely.

Blaise's smile at her words was priceless. He hugged her to him and murmured into her ear, 'then consider yourself soon to be engaged my love.' Blaise kissed her lightly, 'we'll marry and raise thousands of little Squiblets together,' he added jokingly.

Hermione laughed into his chest, 'even if they are Squiblets, they will be brilliant.'

'If they have one ounce of your intelligence, they will be marvels,' he murmured.

'I love you Blaise,' Hermione said leaning up to kiss him once more.


	43. A Small Taste of Heaven

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter, I really appreciated them! The next chapter will be the last! I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Sorry it is taking a while to get the final chapters up, but life is getting in the way a bit right now! ;) Jazz**

**Chapter 43: A Small Taste of Heaven**

----------------------------------------------------------**------------------------------------------------------**

Ron looked almost happy as he and Susan were accompanied by an Auror from Shacklebolt's office. He spotted Harry who was waiting just outside of the door and ran forward.

'It's all worked out, six months house arrest in our new apartment!' Ron's tone was ecstatic.

Harry smiled, more for his friends sake than with any real feeling, 'that's wonderful, Ron,' he said trying to infuse cheer into his voice. He desperately hoped that Susan loved his friend as much as Ron thought she did.

Harry smiled at Susan and turned back to Ron, 'we can come around and visit right?'

Ron nodded and the two began following the Auror and Susan to the apparation zone at the Ministry. 'We can have visitors and I can leave of course, only Susan must remain inside…if she leaves then she will die,' he added a little remorsefully.

'Well then she shouldn't leave,' Harry said with some fight in his tone.

'Of course not,' Ron said cheerfully.

They arrived at the apparation zone and the Auror informed Harry that he could not accompany the couple, but could join them at the home the next day.

'I'll send you a note, Ron, I am sure Hermione wants to come see you as well. We'll all come by when you are settled in.'

Ron nodded and impulsively gave Harry a hug before following the Auror and his wife to the apparation point.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry turned back toward the building exit; he didn't want to apparate, he had a terrible desire to _fly_ home. With everything that had happened he felt a need to flee freely through the air and allow his thoughts to settle a bit. He _was _anxious to get home…to Draco, but flying would not take very long; he calculated he could arrive in ten minutes.

Just as he was about to leave the building however, he heard a small commotion behind him. He turned and saw that Shacklebolt was leading a small group of people carrying what looked to be urns toward the building exit.

Harry looked from the urns to the minister and raised his brows a little.

'Everything worked out for Ron it would seem,' Shacklebolt said, ignoring Harry's questioning look.

Harry nodded and smiled, 'we really appreciate what you have done, Minister.'

Shacklebolt smiled, 'now back to the business of being Minister. These urns were to be part of a celebration that we are no longer having in honor of those who died the day Voldemort was killed. However, now we know they were all associated with the Death Eaters thanks to you and Draco. We are giving the urns to family members and those without family members will be taken to the Lost Hills where Voldemort's remains were placed.'

Harry frowned, 'the Lost Hills? Is that some sort of cemetery?'

'No,' Shacklebolt responded, 'it is merely a mountain far away where few people travel. We have simply placed the remains in a hole and these urns will join that of Voldemort.'

Harry's frown deepened, 'but that…I…I know he tried to take over our world and that he was a very evil man,' Harry said hesitantly, 'but it feels wrong for him to be buried that way.'

Shacklebolt shrugged, 'well I recommended a cemetery here close to the Ministry, but the council was adamant that his remains be treated with no respect.'

'Its wrong,' murmured Harry.

Shacklebolt nodded, 'I thought so too, no one's remains should be relegated to the Lost Hills-' the Minister broke off and looked intensely at Harry, 'if you are willing to make a declaration indicating that you wish to see his remains moved to a proper cemetery, I believe it will be arranged. There is a lot of respect for you among the council now that it is clear that all of your actions were honorable,' Kingsley smiled lightly, 'and of course there are those of us who never lost that respect.'

Harry stared at the Minister. He wasn't sure what he wanted; it just seemed wrong for Tom Riddle to be placed in a hole in the Lost Hills. Even, after everything he'd done to the wizard world and to Harry himself during the battles, Harry was able to find compassion in his heart for what was a once great wizard gone bad. He knew the declaration would raise brows and some would be downright upset if he asked to have the body buried in a respectable place. However, his heart leaned toward a proper burial.

'_Follow your heart, Harry.'_

Harry's head jerked up at the sound of the voice…Dumbledore agreed with him! He looked confidently at the Minister and indicated that he would be happy to make the declaration and further would arrange for a small service at the gravesite. He indicated that those urns that were not retrieved by family members should also be included in the service that day.

Shacklebolt raised his brows slightly, but he said nothing, he merely shook his head. 'Very well, I will prepare a statement and owl it to you shortly.'

Harry nodded smiling, 'thanks again for everything, Minister.'

Shacklebolt grimaced, 'call me Kingsley, Harry…I really hate being called Minister and I have to take that from a lot of people whether I like it or not.'

Harry laughed, 'ok Kingsley…thank you!'

Shacklebolt nodded and turned to direct those holding the urns.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry exited the building and moved toward the now familiar alleyway where he could change to Animagi form without notice. As he turned into the alley, there was a sudden ruckus above him; a loud flapping sound reached his ears and he jerked his head upward. What met his eyes caused them to moisten over immediately; it was the beautiful and familiar phoenix. No, he thought, not the phoenix…It was Dumbledore…he could feel the old wizard's presence in every part of his soul. When the voice spoke once more, he was fully prepared for it.

'_You won't need me now, Harry. Follow your heart always…it is your greatest gift.'_

The bird continued to flutter before his eyes and Harry felt a surge of love rush through his body. Tears began falling down his cheeks as he sent a wave of love, just as strong as that which he had received, back toward the phoenix. The thought that Dumbledore was finally leaving them forever in any palpable form caused a great amount of anxiety to well up within him. The bird flew before Harry's face and released a small tear of its own that spattered onto his nose and the young Gryffindor felt something akin to relief pour through his body. He recalled in that moment that wizards never really died, that they moved on to a mysterious place when their physical bodies no longer dwelled on earth (except for the less than brave who remained as ghosts.) Dumbledore would certainly move on, as had his parents, but for Harry, the wonderful and amazing wizard would always remain alive in his heart no matter where he was.

Harry watched the grand phoenix suddenly surge upward and fly away into the clouds and out of sight. He still felt a sense of calmness about him, however he changed his mind and decided to apparate home from the alleyway; he suddenly had an uncontrollable desire to see his boyfriend.

When Harry arrived at their apartment he caused the door to allow him entry and found Draco in the main salon moving what looked to be some sort of vase onto one of the tables Harry had purchased. Draco had obviously been doing some purchasing of his own in Harry's absence, but that was the least of his concerns.

'Draco,' he called out rather dramatically, staring at his boyfriend, 'come, come fly with me please.'

Draco turned to Harry with a happy smile, 'everything worked out at the Ministry then?' He didn't have to ask, he could _feel_ that everything had worked out, Harry had already communicated that concept. He also felt the tension in his boyfriend…it was in the air between them. It was not a tension based on worry or anything particularly pressing or negative, just a need to relax.

Harry was nodding in reply when Draco reached him and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips, 'let's go,' he said softly.

Harry smiled grandly and the two left their apartment and moved to the side of the building which was deserted. They took on their Animagi forms and were soon in the air, flying fast and hard through the brilliant sky. They flew over the streets of London, ever upward until the houses and buildings looked like toy structures.

Draco could feel the tension leaving his boyfriend's body as they soared through the air together. Harry, he noted, was as beautiful as a bird as he was in human form. A great amount of warmth welled up within the Slytherin's heart, '_I love you,' _he sent conceptually, eyeing his love's small raven frame.

Harry felt the strong emotion surge through him and immediately sent a powerful concept back that spoke of his love and devotion to the Slytherin.

The two birds flew side by side for almost an hour before they returned to their apartment and when they were once again inside, a now relaxed Harry turned happily to Draco and hugged him. He told him what happened at the ministry, including his decision to have Voldemort buried in a decent site (which garnered him the Slytherin's trademark smirk accompanied by a rolling of the eyes) and finally about Dumbledore's departure.

'So no more voice?' Draco asked?

Harry shook his head, 'no more voice,' he confirmed.

'Well,' said Draco moving forward and pulling Harry into his arms, 'actually there will still be a voice in your head…mine, conceptually at least.'

'And the most beautiful one of all,' Harry declared giving in to Draco's desire to kiss him.

After a short kissing session, Draco led Harry about the apartment and showed him the additions he had purchased for their apartment. Harry chuckled at most of the items which were completely useless and served only to give the apartment a more elegant look.

'I can't leave you alone for a minute,' Harry said laughing.

'I like it,' Draco complained.

'And I love it because you will be happy here.'

Draco smiled a little seductively, 'not until we effectively christen it!'

Harry laughed again, 'I think that is a smashing idea!' he said with mirth racing through his voice.

Draco jokingly raised and lowered his eyebrows a couple of times and took Harry by the hand, leading him to their large bedroom. When they arrived he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and two beautiful gold rings lay inside.

'These are communication rings, Harry. I found them at one of the stores I went to today. I know we can communicate conceptually, even at a fairly good distance, but these work world-wide.' He placed one on his finger and the other on Harry's, 'all you do is look at it and think my name and whatever message you wish to send, then say the invocation aloud, _communicum, _and the message will come to me. The ring turns silver and grows slightly warm when a message has been transmitted. Watch,' Draco said looking at his ring and uttering the invocation.

A moment later Harry's ring grew warm and silver, he looked at it and a message formed clearly within his mind, '_I love you.'_

Harry's smile was once again taking over the features of his face, 'I love you too, Draco and the rings are marvelous…they kind of join us together wherever we are.'

Draco nodded, 'join us…like wedding rings almost,' he said hesitantly.

Harry was still smiling, 'like wedding rings,' he agreed.

The two turned in perfect accord and moved to the large bed, tossing their clothes away before crashing onto it next to one another.

Harry looked around and saw that in addition to the basic furnishings he had purchased, Draco had added a few knick-knacks as well as a beautiful, fluffy rug that sat in front of the fireplace that the room contained. He had also purchased a music box which he flipped on while Harry was taking in all of the new items.

Harry smiled thinking that his love might be a bit more extravagant that he, but the room was not glitzy…the additions made it elegant and beautiful. He looked at Draco who, to him, fit those adjectives perfectly himself, 'you have no idea how happy I am in this moment, Draco. I don't think I have ever been so happy in my life.'

'I know I haven't, Harry,' Draco responded softly, 'this is our place…the place for our new family.'

Harry stared into Draco's eyes a little intently, 'I have never really had a person to call mine before, no one to refer to as a…family member. I was like a hated step-child in my uncle's home'

Draco's smile was warm and his eyes were full of fondness, 'well you have a family member now and you know what? We can enlarge our family, we can…we can adopt children you know. We can have a house full of little brats of our own and be a large family. I'd like that; I always wanted a brother or sister.'

Harry began laughing, 'I think it would be splendid. Unfortunately, the war left many orphans around the world and I think that we could offer a couple of them a nice home.'

'Or four or five…we can have lots of children about us, Harry; that would be wonderful.'

Harry continued to laugh at Draco's exuberance, 'well we can start by adopting one and see how it goes.'

Draco's eyes became animated, 'let's do it…let's do it soon.'

Harry nodded and then regarded Draco in the eye, 'you know I have decided what I want to do with my life now.'

Draco frowned, 'you wish to be an Auror of course…you've always wanted to be one.'

But Harry was shaking his head, 'I've had enough chasing evil! What I really would like to do is use my power to aid people...I was thinking of becoming a healer.'

Draco's smile was wide, 'I think that is an excellent idea, Harry.' Frankly, he hated the thought of Harry running about chasing danger; he felt much better about the new decision.

Harry was smiling, 'well I am going to go to the Ministry tomorrow and inquire about it. There are special exams for those of us who had our studies interrupted at Hogwarts. We can study for them and if we pass the exams, we are allowed to take up the careers without finishing the normal school curriculum.'

'I heard something about that,' mused Draco, 'I too have decided what I want to do.'

Harry's eyes flickered up to meet Draco's, 'what?'

'I…don't laugh,' Draco demanded, 'I want to open a shop.'

Harry's brows elevated a little, 'a shop?'

Draco nodded, 'a Quidditch shop; it will sell everything needed for the game and supply both students and professionals.'

Harry began nodding, a small smile about his features, 'Draco the salesmen?'

Draco flushed a little, 'well more than that…what I really want to do is fashion the brooms myself, Harry. I have always been fascinated with them, making my father buy me the best on the market. However, I have found some type of fault in everyone I've ever handled. I want to create and fabricate the ultimate line of brooms!'

Harry laughed outright, 'that is a great idea, Draco. I had no idea you wanted to do something like that…it seems rather tame for your personality.'

Draco frowned a little, 'I know, everyone thinks that I hunger for adventure; even my parents think so. But in reality, I like a relaxed atmosphere about me and I would love to sit designing and fabricating my brooms all day. It would be a dream come true.'

'Then it will come true,' Harry said firmly.

Draco nodded, still frowning, 'I took a lot of money out of my account, but I am not sure how much it will cost me to get started. I was thinking that-'

'Draco,' Harry interrupted, 'I have enough money to start five hundred stores of the type you are talking about. Money is not an issue for us. We can do whatever we want and whatever I have you should consider yours.'

'I told you, I want to make my own way. But if you will help me get started, I'll pay you back immediately, I am sure the store will be a success and I will be able to do so.'

'Whatever, Draco; let's just make our dreams happen and we'll worry about the finances later.'

Draco laughed, 'alright, but I will pay you back!'

Harry's smile faded and he bit down on his lip, 'why don't you start now?'

Draco's smile was enchanting as he acceded to the seductive request. He leaned in and captured Harry's lips with his own and their mouths melted into a deliciously deep kiss.

Harry pulled Draco into his embrace and began gently stroking his love's back, relishing the feel of the soft skin beneath his fingers and the delicate tongue twisting with his in his mouth.

However the feelings flying between the two of them moved far beyond the physical. Concepts of love, happiness and desire were flying back and forth with rapid speed between them. Their connection was bound by numerous dimensions; that of the magnetism that existed between them as Animagi, their natural feelings of love and desire for one another and a chemistry that had formed, prior to their even realizing their deep love for one another. Each had carried their hearts within a locked box of sorts for reasons that were tied to their backgrounds and all that they had endured during their short lives. It was as if each carried the key to the others box and had the ability to open it and release the plethora of emotions, sensations and feelings that resided within.

Draco's hands moved to Harry's face and he began to run his fingers gently along the contours of the Gryffindor's cheeks.

Harry's head sunk deeper into the sweetness of the kiss he was sharing; he felt himself growing excited very quickly. The gentle stroking on his cheeks, combined with the sensations moving through his fingers as he pressed the muscles of Draco's back were causing surges of electricity to move through his body.

Draco was becoming equally aroused. He moaned lightly, expelling hot air into Harry's throat and began pressing Harry backward onto the mattress. His hands moved from the Gryffindor's face and began exploring his lover's exquisite body. He loved the feel of Harry's lithe muscular frame; his fingers moved in a massaging fashion over the nearly bare chest and down to the hollow of his belly.

Harry began groaning and pressing his torso upward in a plea that Draco recognized. The Slytherin reached for Harry's manhood and began gently stroking it, causing his boyfriend to arch sharply against the bed and throw his head back against the pillow.

'Ah god that feels so damn delicious,' murmured Harry.

A deep, low rolling sound left Draco's throat as he leaned upward to find his boyfriends lips once again, still using his hand to fondle his lover.

That lover was in ecstasy; Harry's mind was on fire, matching the tumultuous sensations shooting through his body at each of the caresses Draco issued. When Draco's lips reached his, he felt as if his entire body were drifting; as if he were being of total sensation. He clutched Draco's shoulders and his breathing became bated as his lover continued to move is hand skillfully along his shaft.

Draco edged his lips from Harry's and began kissing his way down the length of the Gryffindor's body. The smooth skin smelled of the outdoors, a spicy, woodsy scent that was as alluring as the body it emanated from. The sighs and soft moans blowing through the precious lips he had just released added fury to Draco's own excitement as did the rather louder groan and lift of the hips that resulted when he closed his lips about Harry's arousal.

Harry once again drove his head back into the pillow and tried to contain his rapidly, rising passion; Draco had him completely at his mercy and his mind had very little, if any, control over his body. He felt the soft lips, the hot tongue, and the warm mouth moving along his shaft and kept his eyes firmly closed in the hope that he would last more than a few seconds.

It wasn't much longer than that in the end; Draco's hands worked artfully while his mouth moved steadily and within minutes, Harry felt himself losing control altogether as an earthshaking orgasm erupted throughout his body. He laced his fingers through Draco's hair and lay moaning as wave after wave of delicious sensation passed through him.

When Harry's climax passed, Draco slid upwards into his lover's embrace where his slightly incoherent boyfriend lay regarding him with a sloppy smile.

'You are incredible,' Harry murmured finally.

'And you are delicious,' Draco responded with heat in his voice.

Harry knew that voice; his lover needed satiation and was clearly swimming with desire. He rallied his wits and all at once began kissing Draco rather furiously.

Draco took over the moaning at that point, drifting into ecstasy as Harry closed a hand about his penis. Harry mentally sent for oil while he continued to fondle his love, and caught it as the bottle approached the bed. He offered the oil…his body…to his boyfriend and Draco's smile as he accepted the liquid was enchanting.

Draco massaged the oil onto their bodies, his eyes never losing contact with Harry's and the conceptual messages passing between them zipped nonstop. Speaking directly from his mind to Harry's heart was an easy task for Draco; he cherished their ability to do so. It would have taken years for him to reach the point where he would have been able to express such feelings verbally. They would sound mushy, corny and too overly-sentimental to his ears if said aloud; he knew because he had done so once and it had left him feeling embarrassed, even if Harry did make light of it. But he could say those things with his mind and they did not seem mushy at all. He spoke of his deep love, of how much he cherished Harry and how much the Gryffindor had come to mean to him. Harry responded in kind, however he would not have been so inhibited about saying those things aloud.

Draco lay beside his boyfriend and pulled him close so that the Gryffindor's body lay straddled across his. He gently entered Harry while moving his head around to capture his lover's lips in a heartfelt kiss. They both began uttering small sounds as Draco began making love to Harry; it was both physically and mentally satiating, fulfilling their sexual desires and their general need for closeness.

The ambiance turned to one of soaring heat as Draco moved steadily faster; he gripped Harry with his arms, locking their bodies together as he guided their building momentum

The ebbing light filtering through the large windows of their new bedroom and the music box sending waves of melodic sound through the air added to their mounting emotion. It seemed to give Draco an extra charge and he was moving almost wildly beneath his lover by the time his climax approached. The Slytherin suddenly clamped his lips tightly to the Gryffindor's and then abruptly burst free again as a wild cry erupted from his throat and filled the air at his climax.

Harry pressed himself into the Slytherin's hold, his hand rising upward to stroke his lover's face as Draco moved through a spine-tingling orgasm.

Draco was short of breath afterward and lay still gripping Harry for sometime, unwilling to move or speak. Harry continued to stroke the Slytherins cheek and leaned to press small kisses on it as well. The two lay in the silence of their comfortable bed, silent now except for concepts of love that moved intermittently between them. Draco finally readjusted his position and cuddled Harry's body into his, a happy sigh escaping his lips. Their breathing eventually evened out and it was not long before they both fell into a content slumber, locked in one another's arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was bright and sunny; a break in the oncoming winter weather saw thousands of individuals in the streets enjoying the day. That included the wizard world as well; everyone was busy finding excuses or reasons to spend the day outside of their homes.

Harry and Draco, like Hermione and Blaise, had something to do however. Ron had invited them to his new apartment and they were to meet at noon and have lunch with the couple.

Blaise and Hermione walked up to the apartment just after Harry and Draco arrived and the four greeted one another outside before calling on Ron to let them in.

Harry immediately noticed the intense closeness that seemed to have developed overnight between Hermione and Blaise; it affected both of them. Hermione seemed more secure in her relationship somehow, as if Blaise had infused her with confidence overnight. Blaise was almost unrecognizable; the constant fond looks and touches he bestowed upon Hermione in those few seconds seemed out of character considering his reputation. Harry was happy for the couple, it seemed they had gotten over any obstacles and things might work out between them.

The door finally swung open and Ron stood before them alone and looking a little uncomfortable. However, he immediately put a winsome smile on his face and moved back to let the couples into the house.

'Come in,' Ron said, his voice sounding as if he were forcing happiness into it.

His friends entered and a round of hugs and claps on the back was had.

Harry smiled at Ron and asked where Susan was. Ron indicated that she was awaiting them in the salon; she had been transforming the room in anticipation of their arrival. Harry nodded and said nothing more, but in truth he was still unable to place his trust in her and he was unsure quite why. He was eager to attempt to befriend her however, after all it was the least he could do if Ron did the same for him with respect to Draco.

Harry and everyone else's minds were distracted however, when Hermione suddenly cried out, 'Blaise and I are getting married!'

Everyone stood stock still and stared at Hermione in amazement, everyone except Blaise that is. He moved to where she stood and pulled her into a one-armed embrace.

'Were you trying to shock the hell out of them?' Blaise asked her smiling broadly; 'because you have!' he finished grandly.

'Congratulations,' Harry said in a stunned voice. He was unable to believe how quickly his two best friends were marrying or had married in the case of Ron. While they had known one another since they were eleven, Blaise and Hermione had only been together as a couple a short while…perhaps less time than Ron had spent with Susan. Harry smiled wryly to himself thinking that he had done almost the same thing…setting up house with Draco after only a few months, but it was different as he saw it. Not only had him and Draco become terribly tight during that time, they had really had a connection between them all of their lives. They had been very conscious of one another since the day they had met and although enemies and constantly misjudging one another, they had really had an ongoing relationship of one sort or another for over a decade.

Draco was smiling and he smacked Blaise on the back, 'congrats!' he said cheerfully.

Hermione heard the care in Harry's voice and gave him a knowing look. He met her eyes and she saw the concern in his slowly fading to recognition.

Harry moved forward and embraced Hermione, 'you are the wisest person I know,' he said softly, 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't be hesitant. Congratulations,' he said sincerely, 'I mean it.'

Hermione was smiling and looked up sharply when Ron came to stand before her.

'Congratulations, Hermione,' he said kindly and moved into replace Harry, giving her a warm embrace.

The group was somewhat emotional as Ron led them into the salon area. There was a table laden with food and drink and several chairs had obviously been moved into the room. Sitting on the sofa, seemingly invisible was Susan Bones, unsmiling and looking a little ashen.

'You know everyone Susan,' Ron said in what was intended to be a jovial tone.

Susan nodded and a small tight smile moved across her features as she stood up and moved to stand beside Ron.

The four visitors greeted Susan and she gave minimal replies without any emotion whatsoever in response to their greetings.

'We weren't celebrating anything particularly,' Ron said in an overly cheerful tone, 'but now we have a pending marriage on our hands.' Ron smiled at Hermione, 'Blaise and Hermione are getting married Susan,' he said looking at his new wife.

Susan lifted and lowered her brows slightly looking at Blaise, 'nice for you,' she said nonchalantly.

Ron was looking at his friends a little nervously, 'yes well, grab a plate and help yourselves,' Ron ordered,

'I'm sure they will,' Susan muttered in an evil sounding tone.

The four visitors glanced at Susan who glared back at them all as she stood in Ron's one arm embrace.

Hermione and Harry looked at one another with puzzled glances as they filled their plates with food. Neither understood Susan's apparently angry attitude with them and things didn't improve when they sat down to eat. Susan said not a word to anyone and only spoke in monosyllables to Ron when he spoke directly to her. It naturally affected the ambiance and the festive lunch that had been expected, including the celebration of Hermione and Blaise's engagement, was quite ruined.

The four visitors left as promptly as was polite, with both Susan and Ron seeing them to the door. Harry carried a worried frown across his features and just before Ron would have closed the door he turned.

'Oh Ron, can I have a moment in private with you?' he asked as if recalling some type of secret matter between them.

'Sure,' Ron said, looking a little irritated.

Ron stepped out of the house with Harry and moved off to the side of the group.

Harry looked at Ron, his expression full of concern, 'what is wrong with Susan? Why won't she talk to us? She seems angry with us for some reason.'

Ron looked slightly embarrassed, 'she thinks that you led the Aurors to us in the Alps,' he said disconcertingly, 'I've told her you would never do that, but she is certain that you did.'

Harry sighed and shook his head, 'well we didn't of course. Sorry if it is causing you a problem though.'

'She'll come around. She is really a sweet person, Harry, you will like her.'

Harry had his doubts, but smiled for Ron's sake. After all, Ron had treated Draco with respect, if not actually friendship, during their little house party.

The two friends bid each other goodbye and Ron turned back into the house.

Harry filled in the others on what Susan's problem was and Blaise and Draco chuckled while Hermione frowned.

'She'll come about,' said Blaise moving to comfort Hermione, 'when she gets to know us better she will know that we would never do such a thing.'

'I am not so sure,' murmured Hermione.

Blaise chuckled again and kissed her lightly on the head as they walked.

The four decided to go into Hogsmeade to purchase clothes for the celebrations that would be taking place in honor of Draco and Harry over the next two days. They spent a fun two hours trying on clothes and all ended up walking away with numerous additions for their wardrobes. It was the first real pleasure shopping trip any of them had had for a long while and it left them feeling content, allowing them to forget about what had occurred earlier with Susan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron starred at his _wife_ and watched as the final vestiges of the polyjuice potion wore off.

'Whew,' she said, 'I thought they would not leave in time. I was going to have to pretend to be angry and storm out of the room!'

Ron laughed, 'well thankfully it went well. You were brilliant as my thunderously angry wife! I don't think any of them have the smallest clue that you are not Susan Bones.'

'Poor Susan,' murmured Ron's _wife_, 'if she knew I was using her person in this way, she would likely roll over in her grave!'

'Well we don't have a choice for now. As soon as the house arrest is over everything will be settled.'

Ron's _wife_ walked slowly up to him and through her arms around his neck, 'I love you, Ron, and that is all that matters to me. Whatever we have to do to be together is fine. Hopefully when everything is settled and you can present Harry, Hermione and their mates to your actual wife. Until then, the nasty Susan Bones will have to continue to play her role.'

Ron smiled, 'I hate deceiving them, especially Hermione and Harry, but I don't suppose we have a choice right now.'

'None at all,' she said sighing.

Ron smiled fondly at his _wife_ and pulled her close to meet the willing lips she presented to him.

'At the moment, I don't really care,' Ron said negligently before pressing his mouth to hers.

* * *


	44. All Good things Don't Have to End

**The Lovers of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, entities, magic and scenarios associated with the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Any additions to the foregoing were achieved by my twisted mind.

**Summary:** Slash Harry/Draco. Sent to Azkaban together, the pair finds themselves immersed in the Adventure of their lives and in something else completely unexpected...

**A/N: So we arrive at the final chapter…finally!! I hope you all have enjoyed the story. I haven't heard from most of the 200 people on alert and it would be really great to hear what you all think of the story over all. A special thanks to those who have kept me going with the constant and beautiful reviews! Enjoy… ;) Jazz**

**Chapter 44: All Good Things Don't Have To End…**

Harry stared at his love and wondered if he looked as browbeaten as Draco. They had been celebrating for two days straight, sans sleep; drinking, dancing, eating and making merry with wizards from all over the world.

The Ministry had gone all out in arranging for the celebration of its heroes of the war. The parties were held in large outdoor areas in Hogsmeade and throughout the two day period there were a series of banquets given as well.

Harry and Draco had of course attended each and every event and when the celebration ended, the two made their way home…walking. There was not a chance of successfully apparating in their state and Portkeying was out of the question. The walk was not terribly long and it helped to sober them up…a little.

We they arrived in their new apartment, they sat down on the sofa in their salon, both droopy eyed, but very happy.

'You know,' commented Harry, 'no one brought up the fact that we are together to me personally during the entire two days.'

'Me either,' responded Draco, 'but then again, everyone was pretty wasted. I am sure people will bring up the topic in the future. But,' Draco added smiling at Harry, 'I am proud of our being together, so it doesn't matter to me at all.'

'That is exactly how I feel,' agreed Harry.

Draco's expression became animated, 'I meant to tell you, yesterday I saw my mum for a moment at one of the banquets; she wasn't exactly as warm as I would like, but I really think she will come around, Harry.'

Harry smiled warmly, but it looked more like a grimace due to his inebriated state, 'that is wonderful, Draco.'

Draco laughed, recognizing the extreme drunkenness that Harry was trying to deal with; not any worse than his own he was sure. He stood up of a sudden and moved to where Harry sat and pulled his boyfriend from the sofa.

'To bed with us!' he declared.

'Ah bed…sounds…delightful,' Harry slurred, attempting a seductive voice that failed miserably.

Draco laughed again thinking that Harry, like himself, was going to immediately crash into a deep slumber once he hit the bed.

The Slytherin was correct; the two fell asleep almost the moment their heads gained the pillows of their huge comfortable bed. They remained like statues for a good eleven hours, awaking in the late afternoon of the day before Lupin's wedding. They ate a light meal when they awoke and after speaking together for a few minutes decided to return to bed. They were both still pretty exhausted and they wanted to be fresh for the wedding.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the morning of Lupin's wedding, Harry and Draco were both feeling much more normal. They sent an owl to Hermione and Blaise, now both staying at Blaise's home, to meet them at the wedding. They were to meet at noon for the twelve-thirty service, but Harry wanted to leave early and go by Ron's house. He wanted his mate to join them at the wedding, it would only be for a short time and, he thought, the witch, Susan Bones could certainly be left alone that long.

Harry and Draco donned formal open tunics for the event and together made a stunning pair as they walked the short distance to Ron's residence.

As the pair passed by the large open window of the salon of Ron's first floor apartment, Harry came to a dead stop and stared at what appeared before his eyes. Ron was standing just before the window kissing the woman in his arms – and that woman wasn't Susan Bones!

Draco too stopped when Harry came to a standstill and followed his boyfriend's wide-eyed gaze to the scene within the window. His body became suddenly rigid upon sighting Ron fervently kissing the woman before him and a small gasped escaped his lips.

'That is not Susan!' Harry said with awe in his tone, 'I don't know who it is, but it is not her!'

Draco's face was a mixture of surprise and question, 'I know exactly who it is…I'd recognize her a kilometer away.'

Harry looked at Draco, 'who is it?'

'You don't recognize her? Look carefully,' Draco said softly.

Harry looked again frowning. There was something familiar about her, but her face was hidden due to the fact that she was fervently kissing Ron.

'Pansy Parkinson,' murmured Draco.

Harry's eyes widened again and he looked back through the window. He realized it was indeed Pansy Parkinson.

'But what in the hell is he doing kissing Pansy in his own house…Susan has to be there, she can't leave.'

Draco was shaking his head slowly, 'I think we had better go speak with Weasley.'

Harry nodded and with a resolute expression riding across his features, he marched forward and knocked forcefully on the door.

The pair heard scuffling from within and it was sometime before a disheveled looking Ron made it to the door. He flung it open and an expression of surprise flew across his face.

'Harry, Malfoy…what are you doing here? I thought you would be at the wedding.'

Harry looked at his friend, 'we are going and we came to ask you to join us.'

'I can't,' Ron replied.

Harry narrowed his eyes and regarded his friend and Ron's brows moved upward in question.

'May we come in?' Harry asked.

Ron looked uncomfortable and quickly looked behind him before moving back into his apartment and allowing his friends inside.

Harry didn't wait, but rather pounced right into conversation, 'we saw you kissing Pansy Parkinson, Ron. We figure Susan must be here and I want to know what is up?'

'P-Pansy,' stuttered Ron, looking suddenly nervous, 'you are mistaken. There is no one here but S-Susan and I…I was kissing her – Susan in the other room.'

Draco's familiar smirk of old slipped across his lips, 'I would know Pansy at a glance. It was Pansy Parkinson.'

Ron flushed and began looking even more uncomfortable. However, he stopped trying to deny what Harry and Draco had seen and instead his face began taking on an expression of remorse.

'What is going on, Ron?' Harry asked kindly.

Ron sighed and moved a hand through his hair, 'the fact is,' Ron said looking down, 'Pansy is my wife.'

'What?' Harry yelped

Laughter spilled from Draco's lips, 'you and Pansy?'

Ron looked up, his face choleric, 'I don't see what is so funny.'

Draco was shaking his head, 'it's not funny…it's a disaster.'

Ron glared at Draco, his ire clearly rising.

'So what of Susan Bones?' Draco asked.

Ron looked as if he might murder Draco and Harry saw his friends impending anger and quickly stepped in.

'Ron,' Harry said calmly, 'I think he just means to say that it is a shock that the two of you are together, that's all.' Harry frowned a little, 'it was quite a shock to me too…I mean I thought you married Susan Bones.'

Ron didn't look much happier, 'well she is not Susan Bones…Susan is…dead.'

Harry's eyes widened slightly, 'I thought she was…I saw her fall outside of the cavern when we were attacked by the Death Eaters. I was feeling complete shock seeing her there because I didn't realize she was allied with them. However, I distinctly saw her go down-' Harry looked up suddenly, cutting himself off, 'Ron, Pansy's father was a Believer… her mum was also arrested. Is that what this is all about? Is Pansy a Believer?'

Ron's head fell, 'she was…that is, she was working with her mother in a very informal way and then they asked her to do more. She agreed and her first assignment was to find out what I was doing at the ministry; Snape had sent me on a private assignment. Well as it turns out, during my assignment I suddenly came face to face with who I thought was Susan Bones in the oddest of places, in the Ministry. She had no reason for being there; she claimed she came to see her uncle, but he worked six floors above where she was.

I didn't press it, I told her I was working with the Order and she immediately said that her greatest desire was to work with the Order. I set up a private meeting with Snape for her to do so. Snape I suppose did not know that Susan was dead, actually only her parents and one other person knows. But Snape somehow knew that she was a double agent right from the start. I guess he knew Susan had jumped sides during the battles. In any case, he told me right away that I was to keep an eye on her and that she would be assigned with me in the future.'

Ron ran his fingers through his hair once more and sighed deeply before continuing.

'Well at first things went as planned with both of us giving one another false information. However we spent so much time together, something began to grow between us. Incredibly I found myself falling in love with her…and her with me. It was about that time that I found out she was using the Polyjuice Potion. She fell out of Susan's form before my eyes one day when we were immersed in a long assignment; She realized too late what was happening and we stood staring at one another in amazement.'

Ron's voice had an almost hypnotic tone to it and his eyes glazed over; it was as if he were visualizing the entire ordeal as he spoke.

'Well I was already in love with the person before me; how she looked didn't matter at all and the fact that it was Pansy…oddly enough seemed to make me feel more attracted to her. It was very odd; odder then than it sounds to me now. By then she was in love with me too and we declared our love for one another in that moment…and that is when the secret arose between us.'

Draco's expression was saturated with skepticism.

Ron didn't seem to notice, his eyes abruptly snapped back into focus and fell upon Harry, 'the fact is, she was planning to recant, but she was certain that it would not go over well unless she proved herself. She was planning to obtain some real information, something very important and at that point we would go to Snape. But before we could, the rest of you had already found a way to bring down the Believers…and that included both Susan and Pansy.'

Harry was shaking his head slowly with disbelief, 'but how did she do it? How did she get a hold of something of Susan's to create the Polyjuice potion?'

Ron grimaced, 'according to Pansy, when Susan died, her parents took her remains away immediately, prior to the Ministry sequestrating the dead. Your mother was there as well, Malfoy.'

'My mother?' Draco asked, his face looking as if what he was hearing was some kind of far-fetched joke.

Ron nodded, 'she was there that day as well, worried about your fate I imagine. When you were taken away, she remained with the others and it was she to whom Susan's parents asked for help. Your mother suggested they take her to the Parkinson residence which was quite close to where they were and from there arrangements could be made. It was there that they removed her clothing and personal items and changed her into a death robe.'

Draco's brow furrowed rather deeply as he listened; why would his mother have offered to help Susan Bone's parents, he wondered. It didn't make sense to him; his mother was not prone to assisting those outside of her social circle.

Ron was still speaking however, 'the clothes and other things she carried that day that were left on her person and well…fell into the hands of Pansy. It was a perfect set up for her when it was suggested that she be a double agent. Susan's body was cremated and no one was told about her death as the family was ashamed that she had become a Death Eater and did not want the knowledge spread about.'

Draco narrowed his eyes, wondering if his mother had somehow been in on the plan. But something else bothered him; his grey eyes met Ron's, 'but surely Susan's parents must know about Susan's supposed capture and house arrest; why haven't they gone forward with the information?'

'To be honest we are not sure. Pansy thinks that the parents fear that they might find themselves in hot water if they admit to having removed the bodies before the Aurors had a chance to find Susan. I am sure they know that the person is an imposter and they figure that it will come out.'

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but his words stopped at the edge of his lips. Pansy had quietly entered the foyer from the salon and moved to stand next to Ron. She was in normal form.

'Pansy,' Draco murmured

Pansy looked sharply at her old housemate, her eyes full of wariness, 'Draco,' she said tentatively.

Draco lifted his brows, 'extraordinary,' he said lightly.

Pansy's expression went cold, 'what is that supposed to mean?'

Draco merely shook his head, although his eyes never left hers.

'A fine word…coming from you of all people,' Pansy retorted.

'Perhaps it is,' Draco said, his voice rather unkind, 'perhaps previous experience taught a phenomenal lesson.'

Pansy narrowed her eyes, 'my thoughts exactly,' she spat.

Harry and Ron were looking at the two Slytherins with confusion etched about their faces. They were having trouble following the conversation between the two. There were clearly undercurrents in the conversation that they were not privy to.

Draco shrugged, 'life is just strange, that's all.'

'I'll say it is and you certainly are the last person on earth to assume the role of judge.'

'Perhaps,' Draco responded.

'You know Malfoy; I really couldn't care less what you think, so why don't you save your opinions for some other time?'

'I was only thinking of the welfare of Harry's friend.'

Without warning, Pansy strode suddenly forward and threw her hand forward in an effort to soundly slap Draco across the face. But his hand was quicker and he caught her wrist in a tight grip.

'That was the last scenario that you and I enacted,' Draco said evilly, 'I am really not in the mood for a repeat performance.'

However Ron had moved forward by then and he gripped Pansy about the waist, pulling her back from Draco and Harry too had moved forward, trying to loosen Draco's grip on Pansy's wrist.

'I don't know what this is, but now is not the time for digging up old battles,' Harry said sharply.

Draco finally released Pansy's wrist, but his eyes still bored into hers and her eyes were sending sparks right back at him.

'Evidently,' Draco said scathingly, 'your friend has no idea what he has gotten himself into.'

'Shut up!' shouted Pansy angrily, 'you got what you deserved; after what you did to me you deserved far worse.'

'Actually,' Draco said pulling his hand from Harry's hold, 'I didn't do anything at all.'

'Nothing at all!' responded Pansy hotly, 'except take my virginity and then act as if I didn't exist.'

Harry looked quickly at Ron; his friends face had gone completely white following Pansy's words and he understood why. Pansy had told Ron that she was a virgin when they got together and that knowledge had convinced Ron that she was truly in love with him.

Draco missed the Gryffindors' reactions; his eyes were boring into Pansy's and the fire sparking from them matched the anger in his tone, 'you forced yourself on me, what did you want me to do? It was evident you wouldn't leave me alone until I had slept with you.'

'I loved you, Draco Malfoy, for far too many years. You never recognized it as such because you were too consumed by your own ego to realize it.'

'Love…you loved the image, Pansy, let's be straight forward.'

The famous Slytherin smirk danced across Pansy's features, 'as a matter of fact, the image bothered me…always bothered me. You were a shriveling coward in wolf's clothing.' Pansy pulled free of Ron's hold, 'but I loved you nonetheless. However,' she continued glancing quickly at Harry and then back to Draco, 'it is evident that your interests lie in other…realms. I should have guessed.'

'At the time, Pansy, I had no idea where my interests lay. I merely thought it was the only way to get you off my back for good. It appeared to have worked.'

'You have no idea what you did to me, Malfoy, no idea.'

Draco shrugged, 'and I really am not interested in knowing.'

'Draco,' Harry interrupted, 'enough.'

Draco looked at his love, his face relaxing from its twist of anger, 'let's go.'

Ron hadn't said a word; he was looking at Pansy with interest and something else besides. His face was flushed and his lips were slightly parted as if words were impatient to leave his mouth.

'I'm sorry, Ron,' Harry said gently. 'We'll keep your secret of course. Although I don't know how you plan to resolve it in the end…she can't feign Susan forever.'

Ron looked at Harry, 'it will all work out in the end,' he said, his voice far away. 'Pansy was on the initial list of those wanted for questioning, but in the end she was not listed as an escapee. There are no charges pending against her. Once she finishes the role of Susan, Susan will disappear and…I'll appeal for a divorce…based on abandonment and then…well then…Pansy and I…will m-marry.'

Harry looked at Ron as if it were the most ignorant plan he'd ever heard, especially in light of the circumstances. 'Why continue to play out the role?' he asked, 'why can't you just say that Susan left the house and died?'

'Because, the magic was performed on Pansy…it was not specific to Susan. Pansy is bound to death if she leaves.'

'That may not be as bad as it sounds,' Draco mumbled.

Harry looked sharply at his boyfriend; frankly he felt the same way, but further provocation would only make the situation worse.

Draco looked defiantly at Ron, 'I shall not say another word, but I advise you to watch your back. Slytherin spawns all types of creatures as you well know…dark lords, highly successful wizards and,' he looked pointedly at Pansy, 'snakes.'

Pansy lurched forward again, but Ron caught her.

'Draco, you are not welcome here in the future,' she said angrily.

'As if I would dream of stepping foot near the place,' Draco muttered.

Harry sighed and moved forward to clap Ron on the back, 'I'll see you soon,' he said wearily.

Ron nodded, his attention clearly still focused on his new wife.

Harry and Draco left the house and Harry immediately turned to his boyfriend, 'what was that all about?'

'That was about Pansy being a little witch…in every sense of the word.'

Harry gave Draco a wry smile, 'right, but what happened between you? Why is there so much anger?'

Draco sighed, 'Pansy and I…well things didn't end up very happily between us as I suppose you can tell.'

'Yeah, I understood that much,' Harry said shaking his head a little.

'Well she did things to me I am not ready to forgive. She is a little viper and Ron had better be careful or she will bite him.'

Harry shrugged, 'people change, Draco…for instance, you and I both have.'

'I suppose,' Draco's voice sounded tired, 'I guess I just haven't let go of the hard feelings that grew between me and her. She really did force herself on me; she wouldn't stop pestering me to be with her. She insinuated that I had been using her for years, teasing her and never willing to commit. I told her I wasn't teasing her and that I really didn't want to commit. Then she started in with the constant pleading for us to make love. I think she thought it would win me over. But of course that didn't work…I was completely immersed in trying to do the Dark Lord's bidding at the time. I barely paid attention to her or what she wanted…although I finally gave in, mainly so she would leave me alone.'

Harry didn't respond for a few moments and when he did, his face wore a frown, 'can't you two let it go? I mean that was over three years ago. A lot has happened since then.'

Draco's expression turned black, 'she told my mother that I'd taken her virginity in a play to get me to marry her. I can't forgive her that. It didn't work because a couple of days later I was on the run and no one could find me. But it made me angry because my mum was already under a lot of stress due to my running away from Hogwarts and all that happened during our 6th year.'

Harry lifted his brows, 'oh,' he said with more understanding in his voice. 'Ron is…well he means a lot to me and I certainly plan to visit him in the future. I would really like you to be able to go with me.' His voice had grown a little woebegone.

Draco's frown left his face, 'I know,' he sighed, 'I am sure we will work it out. It is just the first chance I have had to speak to her since then. But I guess you are right, there is not much to be done about it now.'

Harry nodded. He heard strains of surrender in Draco's voice and he knew that eventually he would grudgingly accept the fact that he was going to have to see Pansy again and come to grips with some type of relationship with her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks and Lupin's wedding was to be held in the great hall of an assembly room that sat above one of the finer stores in Hogsmeade. The hall had been completely transformed and its elegance matched that of the most beautiful rooms known to the wizard world. Tonks had decided on a pale blue color for her wedding robes and all of the decorations were selected to accentuate the beauty of her dress.

Harry, Draco and Blaise were sitting with Lupin, a mere fifteen minutes before the wedding. Remus was all nerves and the three young men tried to joke him out of his anxiety.

Lupin appreciated the gesture; he had made a number of friends in the Order who'd come and gone to help keep Remus' nerves at bay, but each had a role in the wedding which they'd gone off to perform leaving him quite alone in the anti-room.

Lupin was so overjoyed for the unexpected last minute company, it was quite easy to bring him out of his anxious state and soon he was laughing and joking with the small group.

Fifteen minutes later on cue, the organ began tolling bell sounds, signaling the start of the wedding. The three young men saw Lupin to the entrance and then Draco and Blaise found the seats Hermione had saved for them. Harry stood with Kingsley and Arthur near the alter across from two of Tonks' friends Harry didn't know and Molly.

The music swelled and the bride began making her way down the aisle, her arms linked with her mother and father Ted and Andromeda. Everyone stood and watched her slow progress; she looked lovely in her pale blue robe. It cascaded in several levels about her body and a long train of material followed her along the aisle as she walked. It was obvious that she was all nerves; her eyes were wide and her face was a little pale. Tonks' parents sat on in the front row and the bride took the final steps alone. However, as she neared the altar and Lupin moved into place to await her, Tonks' expression became suddenly more animated. Her slow steps picked up in pace and a smile made its way across her features. By the time she reached the alter, it was evident to everyone in the room that her deepest desire was being filled in that moment.

The service was not overly long; the Auror said a few required phrases and then allowed Tonks and Remus to speak. They had created personal vows which they spoke to one another with soft, melodic music flowing behind. Remus blushed as he said the words of love he had written; it was a short, yet poignant speech, during which Tonk's began crying. Remus, completely overcome by her tears and indifferent to protocol, reached out and pulled his wife to be in his arms and hugged her warmly. This caused a content murmuring among the crowd, but the Auror performing the wedding cleared his throat and asked if the groom might be so kind as to release Tonks so that he could finish the service. 'You can hug her all you like after that,' he added cheekily.

Both Remus and Tonks laughed as did the crowd and the service continued. Tonks made a very loving speech, her voice full of emotion and then with a final pronouncement from the Auror, the couple sealed their bond with a kiss. Everyone present clapped as the couple turned to walk back down the isle once more, this time as Mr. and Mrs. Lupin.

Harry rejoined his friends as the couple moved toward the door, seating himself next to Draco.

Hermione watched the couple and she pressed a little closer to Blaise then looked up to meet his eyes. She was slightly surprised, but only momentarily, to find that he was staring at her intently.

'That is us, very shortly, Violet,' he said softly.

Hermione smiled and a small sound of timid laughter left her throat. When it passed she looked at him again, 'I can't wait,' she responded.

Forgetting himself, Blaise leaned forward and pressed a small kiss onto her lips which got a chuckle from Harry and Draco and reminded him that he was being watched by a room full of people.

Blaise didn't mind very much though. He escorted Hermione to the reception which was held next door, with his arm lying neatly about her shoulders.

Harry watched the couple move through the door, 'you know,' he said to Draco, 'there is a way to…well make our being together official.'

Draco smiled grandly, 'I know; a Wizard Partnership Certificate.'

Harry nodded, 'all types of couples are doing it…not just same sex.'

Draco nodded, 'you would like to…do it?'

Harry flushed a little and nodded, 'I would.'

'Me too,' Draco said softly, 'and then get on with the adoption of our first child.'

Harry laughed, 'we can stop by the Ministry after the wedding and inquire about it all.'

Draco nodded and the two walked off in perfect accord, Harry feeling happier than he ever had in his life, excited about what the might bring. It was just the opposite of what he had felt during his entire life; when he was young, he dreaded a future of living with the Dursleys. Once he had escaped that horrible scenario, he found himself thrust into another where his future consisted of defeating Voldemort…and possibly his own death. He felt completely content being able to finally consider a happy future with Draco and a handful of children about them.

Draco too was light hearted; he had actually thought about the Wizard Certificate before, but had been way too timid to bring it up until Harry began speaking on the topic. He was growing stronger with respect to sharing his feelings with Harry, but the big things he still found a little daunting. Nonetheless, to his mind, his future with Harry looked very bright and adding to his happiness was the fact that his mother seemed to be adjusting to his new life. The children they would adopt would have one grandmother at least!

The reception was a wild affair; the wizards and witches in attendance let their hair down and danced, drank and made merry in general for almost three hours before the crowd began to thin out. Tonks and Remus moved together within the crowd accepting congratulations and greeting the wedding attendees. A full course meal was served to all of the invitees followed by grand helpings of a delicious wedding cake. Eight individuals made speeches and Harry insisted on making one of his own; he spoke of his happiness and fondness for Remus and Tonks and declared that he had every intention of being the godfather of at least one of their children.

Tonks had blushed, but Remus' eyes had begun glowing with emotion and to Harry's utter shock, Remus cut in.

'It would be our honor to have you as the godfather of our first child – and that honor awaits you even now in seven months time if you'll accept it.'

The wedding party went silent; amazed at the news of Tonks' pregnancy, but all at once a roar of congratulations and shouts of surprise began to fill the room. Tonks looked daggers at Remus for a moment – apparently it was to have been kept a secret, but the happy father didn't bat an eye and soon she was all smiles again as people began voicing their happiness at the news.

When things quieted down, Harry stepped from the small divan on which he'd been standing and walked over to give Remus and Tonks a hug.

'I'd be honored…more than that,' he said for their ears only.

Happiness abounded as the three toasted the news together and Draco joined them shortly thereafter to share in the moment.

Remus and Tonks started the dancing once more following the speeches and soon everyone was making merry on the dance floor. An hour later, Tonks and Remus were no where to be seen; they had escaped the crowd unnoticed and set out for their honeymoon. When people realized the couple had left, the party started to break up a bit, but some of the attendees remained dancing until the wee hours of the morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise and Hermione left the wedding with Draco and Harry shortly after the wedding couple were discovered missing. It was not very late, but each of the couples seemed eager to leave and they moved out of the assembly hall without notice as well. Harry began teasing Hermione about her upcoming wedding which was to be held in three months time. Hermione laughed with him and then began expressing her anxiety at meeting Blaise's mother and the rest of his family. Harry jokingly told her that she should be anxious because his family would likely 'eat her.' She began laughing once again at his teasing, feeling more at ease about the whole ordeal. She was certain, as was Blaise, that his mum would come to accept her as a daughter in law eventually.

The four said their goodbyes at the edge of the little town of Hogsmeade, promising to make plans to get together soon. Hermione and Blaise apparated back to his home where they were staying until the wedding. However, the wedding they had just attended had shot a bit of romance into both of their hearts and the moment they gained Blaise's bedroom, they were in one another's arms again.

Hermione, like Harry, was also extremely content with how things had turned out. She knew that her husband to be would ever chase danger; he in fact had decided to become an Auror. He had shared with her the fact that he had been present within the cavern when Harry killed Voldemort and told her that the nightmare's he had now and again were a direct result of that experience. He also told her that since they had been sharing his bed together, the nightmares had ceased to haunt him. That information left her content because she felt as if she was able to offer him some sort of security that had been missing from his life…something that made him feel at ease and allowed him to let the past slip away. He certainly did that for her; his strength, intelligence and innate kindness that she used to call 'charm', were what she had always looked for in a mate. The fact that he had finally been honest with her in every respect had won her over completely…and she knew that her acceptance of him despite his past had won him over just as thoroughly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco Portkeyed to the Ministry when they left Blaise and Hermione and collected the application for a Wizard Partnership Certificate. A ceremony was not required, but both agreed that they wished to have a small intimate celebration to share their love with their friends. They decided to do it within two weeks time; there was no reason to wait and they were both anxious to make their partnership official. They also inquired about adopting, and to their delight, the department that took care of adoptions was not at all averse to same sex parents. The woman who assisted them was ecstatic to be in charge of finding a child for their home and assured them that one would be very shortly forthcoming.

When Harry and Draco apparated home from the Ministry they were surprised to see two small children playing in the front yard of their apartment building. After listening for a moment, Draco's face creased with amusement and he quickly pulled Harry behind a nearby bush and pressed his forefinger to his lips. The two young boys hadn't seen them; they were completely involved with one another.

The little blond child was looking angrily at his friend and he held a stick in his hand, 'I want to be Potter!' he screeched, 'you are always Potter. This time you get to be Malfoy.'

'Malfoy is BLONDE!' declared his brunette friend, 'you are Malfoy and I am Potter; that is the way it always is!'

'But I want to kill Voldemort! You always get to kill him and that is not fair. And anyway I have a scar on my forehead just like Harry's!' the boy pointed to a small nick on his head that he'd created just that morning to fortify the argument he knew would take place later that day.'

The brunette child frowned, 'where did you get that?'

'I was stricken by the Dark Lord! Like Harry!' lied the blonde.

'You liar!' screeched his friend, 'that looks like you bumped into a door, it is all swelling!'

The blonde child looked as if he might begin to cry, 'I want to be Harry today! I will give you three of my chocolate frogs if you will let me be Harry,' he begged.

The dark haired child thought about the tempting gift and conceded, 'fine,' he declared roundly, 'besides, Malfoy is just as important; without him, Harry couldn't have taken the Dark Lord out!'

The blonde looked like he might wish to change his mind; retain the role of Malfoy and keep his chocolate frogs, but of a sudden his friend pointed at a group of trees and screamed that Voldemort had arrived. The two set off in pursuit of the evil Lord and Harry and Draco stepped from behind the tree, their faces creased in laughter.

'Who would have thought that our efforts would inspire game play among young wizards!' Harry said with a great amount of mirth infiltrating his tone.

Draco shook his head, 'Draco and Harry…next they will make wizard dolls out of us! Just wait!'

The two laughed and made their way to their apartment. When they stepped inside Harry turned to his love and pulled him close.

'I love this place, it feels…just like the home I never had. It is as warm and beautiful as I hoped it would be.'

Draco nodded, 'I have never felt so welcome in a place either, Harry. I love it…I love you.'

Harry's smile swung across his lips, 'I love you too, Draco…very much.'

The two stared into one another's eyes and with perfect timing began leaning inward until their lips were sealed together in a sweet, but demanding kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape's robe billowed behind him as he strode quickly away from Remus and Tonks' wedding. There was only one thought on his mind and it was not making him feel very pleasant. Remus, his wolf, was now gone from his grasp for ever. He shook his head and tried to quell his thoughts. The best thing for him to do, he thought, was to forget about the unattainable werewolf of his dreams and get on with his life. There were many mysteries still to be solved within his darkened potions laboratory. Being there among the powders and boiling liquids made his heart soften with joy...something that had only occurred outside of that room when he was in the werewolf's presence.

It was too bad he had been unable to convince Tonks to leave Remus alone…that would have left him a chance. It was a long chance in any case; although he was well aware of what had gone on between Remus and Sirius, he was fairly certain that Remus was not gay in a traditional sense. Remus just seemed to fall in love and become devoted to that person whatever their gender.

Snape had hoped of course that he could be the next person that Remus fell in love with…the dark allure of the man-wolf, Lupin was incredibly strong. But that was not to be and it was for the best; love was a luxury he could not afford and would likely end up making him miserable...not to mention taking way too much time away from his laboratory work.

As Snape moved away from the reception hall, he failed to notice that someone had followed in his wake. Certainly not the werewolf of his dreams, but a very powerful wizard who had been selected to guide and nourish the wizard world and who also nourished a secret dream that had nothing to do with his duties as Minister. He alone knew of Snape's love for the werewolf and that had given him the courage to pursue his dream.

Kingsley increased his footsteps so that he began gaining on the dark wizard fleeing before him, his heart pounding and his mouth dry; he knew what Snape's initial reaction would be to him declaring himself and he was prepared for that. He smiled a little as he imagined the next few months in his mind...denial, hatred and perhaps even curses! But that would all pass...he was certain of it. Aside from Remus, Kingsley Shacklebolt was one of the few men that Snape consistently referred to by his first name.

'Severus,' Kingsley called when he was finally within hearing distance.

Snape turned suddenly, his expression still creased with uncharacteristic sadness. However, upon spotting Kingsley it transformed at once into his customary look. He cocked an eyebrow at the minister and watched him approach.

'I have to get back to the Ministry,' began Shacklebolt, 'however, I was wondering if perhaps I could not talk you into joining me for a drink first.'

Snape stared at Shacklebolt, his expression moving through a slight moue of confusion and then suddenly set itself once again into its traditional sneer. 'I imagine I can, is there no one else that can accompany you? I really would like to get back to my potions laboratory.'

'As a matter of fact there are likely a number of people who would love a chance to have a drink alone with me; everyone has some mission or problem they would love to discuss directly with the minister. But I was looking for something a little more relaxing; as I said, I shall have to return to work shortly.'

'And there is no one else at the wedding that could provide relaxing company for you?'

Kingsley looked at Severus and his eyes were twinkling, 'I imagine there is, but I was hoping that you would be one of them,' he said softly.

Snape elevated both brows and his head jerked up a little as he stared into the minister's eyes. He stared penetratingly at Shacklebolt for a few moments and a small moue of surprise momentarily crossed his face. Suddenly, the smallest of smiles pulled his face from its sneer and his eyes hooded slightly.

'Well I suppose I am, Kingsley, I suppose I am,' Snape responded finally.

Shacklebolt's smile resembled that of a boy who had received his first wand; he walked gingerly to where Snape stood and the two turned toward the small town center to find a bar where they could find a little privacy so the Minister would not be disturbed.

Shacklebolt didn't remember being happier in his life; the grand resistance he had thought to received from Snape hadn't materialized. He knew that Snape knew what was on _his_ mind; he felt the pull of the legilimens spell from Snape and his mind had been full of the Professor. And he hadn't practiced the least bit of occlumency.

Shacklebolt would have been even happier if he had realized the turmoil he had caused to mount within Snape's soul; for the first time in a long while, all thoughts of Lupin had slipped right from the Professor's mind. The thoughts twirling about his brain were many and confused and all concerned the tall, dark man walking next to him. Something deep within his soul was once again beginning to stir, although Snape was quite unaware of that; he only knew that despite the collision of thoughts passing through his mind, his spirits hadn't been so elevated in a long, long while.

**The End.**


	45. Note From Author

Well, I ended up hearing from a number of people who were reading the story, so I did not re-issue it after all. Instead I have just continued with the epilogue which begins in the next chapter. Enjoy!

Jazz


	46. Epilogue: The Demon's Spawn

**Epilogue Chapter One: The Demon's Spawn**

**A/N**: This will not be a traditional epilogue. In fact, I am not sure what it will be, lol. At the very least it will be a few chapters and give everyone a nice clear picture of what the future holds for all of those involved in the story.

**Disclaimer**: None of the Characters from the Harry Potter books belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only thing familiar about the young man sitting behind the large table in the back of the cluttered room was his hair. Its shiny golden sheen was brilliant in deep contrast to his dirt-blotched face, and the mucked up clothing he wore.

The clothes were a paradox of their own being of the finest fabric and latest style in wizard work dress, but it looked as if the young man had slept in them for weeks; they were stained, rumpled and hanging about his muscular figure with such nonchalance, it was amazing the clothing hadn't jumped off of him in disgust.

But the young man paid no heed to his clothing. His penetrating gaze was intently focused on the short length of wood on the table before him and his hands moved slowly over it as he sent a long, tedious and complicated spell about its splintered and rather jagged form.

"Damn" he cursed broadly just as the door opened.

"Not exactly the reception I was expecting, but I guess it will have to do," responded the young, dark haired man who walked in sporting a lopsided, half smile and twinkling eyes.

Draco's head flew upward at the words and his face creased with laughter. He allowed his wand to fall to the table and standing up, he strode forward and pulled a very obliging Harry into his arms. "Well your arriving is the best thing that has happened all day," he said cheerfully, tilting his head to give his love a small kiss on the lips.

Harry lifted his brows, "not going well?" he asked a little wearily. He was aware how emotional Draco could get over his brooms.

Draco sighed, releasing his love and turning back toward the table, "it is the singularly most stubborn wood in the world, Harry."

Harry chuckled, "after all we went through to get it, what'd you expect?"

Draco nodded, conceding that Harry was right. They had traveled for nearly a month through several thickened magical forests before finally coming across the wood that now lay in several large chunks in the large storage room attached to his workroom.

Draco had known the moment he set eyes on the wood that it was what he had been searching for. Since bringing it to his workroom he had struggling with a molding spell, attempting to use the perfect nuance to bring it under his control. Once he had, he was certain he would begin to create the most dynamic brooms known to wizard kind.

Harry looked at the wood over Draco's shoulder, 'actually it looks like it is finally taking to the mold."

Draco nodded, "Slowly but surely, yes…but it is a struggle the whole way. We fight constantly."

They both laughed a little at the thought of the inanimate object putting up a fight, but in essence that is exactly what it did.

It was the Slytherin's first model, his baby, and he was determined that it would send a jolt through the wizard world. His designs were perfect, but the wood was not as eager to comply as he had hoped. He had been working with the wood for a solid week and was only just coming to terms with the defiant wood. Nonetheless, Draco loved every minute of the task and worked with unerring patience, a character trait he had developed quite dramatically.

Draco's eyes moved from the wood to find Harry, 'of course _you_ could force its compliance much easier and likely in minutes, with all of the power you possess; it wouldn't be much of a battle for you.' The Slytherin plopped back into his comfortable, work chair and began unconsciously stroking the wood with his fingers.

Harry inclined his head a little and smiled wryly. It was true; the wood like nearly all inanimate matter would readily comply with his wishes. But he had no desire for such things and Draco knew it.

There was something more pressing on the Gryffindor's mind at the moment, and the small smile left his face as he began biting on his bottom lip. After a few moments he spoke again.

"I am certain you have forgotten,' Harry said wearily, 'but you promised to come with me to visit Ron today.' Harry was quite certain Draco would not want to come despite his promise and he braced himself for the bargaining session he was certain would ensue.

Draco looked up and cocked a brow at Harry, a small smile creasing his features, 'so I did and so I shall' he responded. Draco saw astonishment quickly pass about Harry's face and began to laugh. 'Thought I was going to put up a fight, eh?'

Harry began laughing as well, shaking his head a little, 'I should know by now that second guessing you is a vain effort.'

Draco continued laughing as he moved to arrange a few things on his work table.

---------------------------------------------------

Hermione looked beautiful; her hair had returned to its natural color though she still kept it quite straight. Her new fitted robe, the latest fashion, showed off her lightly curved figure perfectly. However Hermione Granger saw none of that. She sighed as she starred into the mirror and rearranged her hair the fifth time.

Not that it mattered; she thought sadly, Blaise's mother was not going to like her no matter how beautiful she looked or how intelligent she was. Not even the fact that Blaise had finally fallen in love would help her. Blaise had told her as much, and yet, she still held on to the smallest molecule of hope.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door of Blaise's luxurious bedroom and she took a deep breath before turning toward it. 'Come in' she called softly.

'Can you open the door, beautiful? My arms are full,' came a jolly reply from the other side.

Hermione smiled lit her features as she walked toward the door. Blaise would help calm her nerves she was certain. He had been out all morning, leaving her alone in the house while he went to check on his Auror training application.

Blaise had passed several exhaustingly long tests and only awaited approval of his application. Hermione felt her heart tumbling a little at the thought, but her smile did not waiver. He would have her support if he chose to be an Auror, despite her misgivings.

Hermione opened the door and her brows shot up in surprise at the numerous boxes Blaise held. 'What is all of that?' she asked with curiosity racing through her tone.

Blaise's familiar deep laughter rang out, 'presents' he responded mysteriously. He strode into the room and kicked the door closed with his boot. Tossing the packages of various shapes and sizes onto the bed, he turned with excitement gleaming from his eyes. 'And they are all for you' he said, smiling brightly.

Hermione looked at the packages, her own smile matching his, 'but why?

'Just because,' came the enigmatic reply.

Hermione was becoming used to Blaise's "surprises." He often went out and returned with little gifts for her. However this was somewhat overdoing it.

Hermione's eyes filled with a bit of suspicion, 'but what about your Auror's application? Did you really check on it or was that merely a guise?'

Blaise's grin stretched into a smile, 'yes I did and I was accepted.'

Hermione forced her face into something resembling happiness and ran to give Blaise a hug. 'That's wonderful!' she exclaimed. Even her voice sounded happy…she hoped sincerely so.

Blaise began chuckling when she was enveloped in his arms. 'The new course starts in two weeks. Five months of classroom study followed by two years of field work and finally a three year probation period. Then I will earn the rank of an Apprentice Auror. Every six months following that I will undergo a review and work my way up to a full Auror. The director indicated it usually takes another two to three years.'

'Oh,' responded Hermione in a small voice.

'Oh?' Mimicked Blaise, 'that is all you have to say is oh?'

Hermione pulled back a little and met Blaise's eyes. 'Well it sounds like an awful lot of training before you will actually be a full Auror, seven or eight years?'

'Umm – humm' Blaise responded his eyes sparkling.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, 'I know that look in your eye Blaise, there is more, isn't there? Something you are not telling me.'

Blaise laughed and hugged her to him once more, 'you know me too well,' he said laughingly. 'The truth is I grew tired thinking about it all while I was standing before the director. By the time he finished laying out the next ten years of my life I was nearly asleep with boredom. It is nothing like what I had imagined, Hermione. I couldn't bear ten years of drudgery prior to doing the fun bit…chasing evil men and dark lords and whatnot. So I told him I'd changed my mind.'

Hermione sprang backwards and looked excitedly up at Blaise, 'you what?'

'I told him I changed my mind and didn't want to be an Auror.'

Hermione looked as if she might begin to cry, but instead reached out and hugged Blaise tightly again.

'So I take it you are not sad about my decision,' Blaise said, his tone filled with mirth.

'Oh, Blaise,' began Hermione, her voice awfully close to sounding like a moan, 'I was dreading the fact that you would be out chasing danger on a regular basis…forced to do it as it would be your job. I – I know you and I know you will have to do something exciting, but of all things, I really did not like the thought of you becoming an Auror.'

Blaise merely laughed and hugged her tighter.

'Not that whatever else you elect to do will be much better,' murmured Hermione from within the folds of his shirt.

'You will be the first to know,' Blaise mused, 'that is, after me.'

Hermione sighed deeply. She knew Blaise would elect something challenging, but she was terribly happy that it was not going to be Auror work. The thought of him being attacked left and right left her nerves prickling.

'I have more news,' Blaise said softly, interrupting her thoughts.

Hermione looked up inquisitively.

'My mum isn't going to arrive until tomorrow.'

Hermione tried to hide the relief she felt, but Blaise obviously saw it and he began laughing.

'One day reprieve!' he chimed.

Hermione laughed a little, but suddenly her eyes went wide, 'oh! Then we can meet Harry and Draco at Ron's today.'

Blaise wrinkled his brow for a moment, but then it cleared, 'ah yes. I had forgotten about that.'

Hermione bit her lip a few moments, 'do you not wish to go?'

Blaise nodded his head quickly, 'I had merely forgotten. We can go.'

Hermione smiled and turned with excitement toward the packages on the bed.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco arrived at Ron's residence and rapped on the door. It was opened almost immediately by Ron himself. Before Ron could say a word however, a voice rang out behind him.

'I didn't know you were expecting anyone, who is-' but the voice stopped as suddenly as it started as the visitors became visible to the speaker.

When Ginny appeared behind Ron, Harry flushed deep red and his hand shot automatically upward to run thru his wild locks. He had not seen her for over a year and prior to that only sporadically during the war. Whenever he had seen her, however, their meetings had always been very warm and tender, as if both understood that after the war they might pick up where they had left off.

However, Ginny's expression held nothing of warmth and tenderness at the moment; a better description would be disgust tinged with coldness. The silence seemed to go on for weeks, but it was in reality only seconds before Ginny broke into it, her voice low, steady and laced with ice.

'Hello, Harry,' Ginny said briskly, nodding curtly and then turning quickly to face Draco, she nodded again. 'Malfoy,' she repeated in the same tone, only it sounded like more of a question than a greeting. It was as if she was questioning his right to be present at all.

True to character, a little heat entered Draco's eyes and it was quite clear that he intended to respond…and not very nicely.

However, Ginny continued before he had a chance to speak, 'I was just leaving,' she said while turning toward Ron, 'see you later,' she said as she began walking past the newcomers.

Ginny moved quickly down the front steps and Harry suddenly came to life and turned, 'Ginny,' he called out.

She turned and regarded him, her expression creased in hurt and anger. Whatever Harry had been on the point of saying shuffled back down his throat upon viewing her face.

'Ginny don't leave,' implored Ron.

'I have to go,' she said adroitly and quickly turned again, walking quickly away from the house.

Harry looked at Ron, his face stricken with guilt and perhaps a little misgiving.

Ron shrugged and slowly closed the door. 'You know her, Harry. She'll come around.' Ron didn't sound like he believed it any more than Harry did, but there was little that could be done about it at the moment.

Ron led them to the parlor and as Harry moved he felt a meaningful concept flowing to him from his boyfriend.

'_Don't worry, that worked out for the best.'_

Harry sighed and thought that it was quite possible Draco had the right of it. He had no idea what he would have said to Ginny. He had to prepare for _that _particular conversation. Harry glanced at Draco a whimsical smile playing about his features as they entered the small front room.

Pansy sat on a small divan near the large windows framing the front wall and she nodded at Harry and Draco as they entered.

Harry greeted Pansy, his voice somewhat stiff, but it was better than nothing…which is what Pansy received from Draco.

They had only been in the room a few seconds when Ron moved close to Harry and with pained eyes asked if they might speak privately for a moment. Harry nodded and indicating to Draco he'd be back in a moment, followed Ron quickly from the room.

Draco would have protested, but Harry had sent a concept of urgency with respect to his speaking with Ron, so instead he sighed deeply and moved toward the room's large windows…on the far side of where Pansy sat. Draco stared through the glass, his eyes quite unfocused and a hefty, unmistakable aura of displeasure floated about him.

After about five minutes of utter silence, Pansy's voice rang out, 'this is intolerable,' she said curtly. Her voice cut sharply through the air and her tone was coated with something awfully akin to malice.

Draco didn't respond, he continued to stare out of the window as if no one had spoken at all.

'You know,' pansy continued after a few moments of silence, the cadence of her voice dropping meaningfully, 'I can make this even more unpleasant for you than it already is, so perhaps you want to rethink about how you plan to treat me.'

Draco rolled his eyes at his reflection in the window pane, 'we are from the same house, Pansy, remember? I lived with you for years and if memory serves, when it comes to doling out difficulties, I would have the upper hand.'

Draco followed his statement with a rather long sigh. His words had been childish. It was something he might have said when they were at Hogwarts together, but that is how he felt when he was in Pansy's presence. It was as if she were still seventeen, annoying him with her obnoxious attention.

'I wasn't speaking of that type of difficulty, Draco-' Pansy began.

But Draco cut her off abruptly, 'I really don't care what you are referring to, Pansy, why don't you just drop it. I don't want anything to do with you and that is not going to change. If I recall correctly, you expressed a similar desire. So why don't we ignore one another from here on out.'

Draco's voice had been cold, purposely so. If Pansy felt the situation intolerable, he felt it two fold.

There was an elongated silence before Draco heard what sounded like a small sob emanating from Pansy's direction. His brow furrowed slightly and he turned slowly to gaze upon his old housemate. She was…crying; her hands over her face and her shoulders shaking rapidly.

Draco was a bit amazed; it appeared as though Pansy had not matured at all. He snorted and with several quick strides left the room.

The Slytherin had taken only four or five steps into the entrance hall when suddenly an intense bright white light flashed about him followed by the sound of loud crack through the air. He jumped and turned looking into the parlor from where the noise had come. He could only see a pair of hands, two very white, lifeless hands, through the doorway, splayed on the ground. He jumped again when he heard a rather incessant tapping commence upon the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ron looked terrible. He looked as if he had not slept in weeks; dark shadows framed his eyes and what appeared to be new, permanent worry lines creased his forehead. Harry couldn't remember Ron looking so poorly before; even during the most difficult portions of the war. He silently cursed Pansy and moved to sit down across from Ron at the small table in the couple's breakfast nook.

"What's toward?" Harry asked his friend.

Ron's face when he looked up was the picture of pain, "Harry…it's Pansy."

His voice was so woebegone, Harry strove to think of something comforting to say, but nothing came to mind. However, Ron began speaking again after a short pause.

"She…she lied to me, Harry."

Harry met Ron's eyes with a sympathetic glance. He had known Ron would need to speak of Pansy's deception; he was only surprised that it had taken three weeks for him to do so.

Ron's voice was the embodiment of sadness and his words were halting, 'she told me…that…well that I was her first; that she had never slept with anyone before and I believed her, Harry.

Harry nodded slowly.

Ron lifted his hand to his face and began massaging his temple, "that is how she convinced me that she was in love with me…as I told you. But when you and Draco came to the house and she screamed out that he'd taken her virginity back at Hogwarts-' Ron's face balled into a knot, 'at Hogwarts, Harry…that likely means all of the other rumors I have heard about her are true…'

'Don't jump to conclusions, Ron.' The moment Harry spoke the words he began questioning them. He had been thinking along the same lines as Ron.

The rumors flowing about Hogwarts could never be trusted, but he'd heard an awful lot of them about Pansy. If even a quarter of them were true, Ron had married nothing close to a virgin bride.

Ron opened his mouth to speak again, but a loud, sharp sound filled the air about them. It had come from the front of the house. Ron quickly met Harry's eyes and the two immediately stood and ran from the room toward the sound.

Ron and Harry entered the hallway entrance to find Draco racing into the parlor and someone wrapping on the front door. The knocks were accompanied by quick, short tapping sounds, akin to a heartbeat, all of which played like eerie background music to the drama that seemed to be playing out.

It was then that the pair caught sight of the lifeless, white hands on the ground in the Parlor and Draco bending over what was apparently Pansy's hidden figure. The two raced forward into the room and found Draco rather harshly shaking the girl in an apparent attempt to revive her.

"What happened?" questioned Ron, his voice carrying some urgency.

Draco shook his head slowly as he continued his efforts, "I have no idea, I just saw a flash of white light and she was sprawled on the ground when I next looked. Maybe she tried to avada kedavra herself, Merlin knows she's a loon."

"Is she dead?" asked Ron, the tone of his voice a little too hopeful.

"She's breathing" replied Draco.

Ron's head moved in the direction of the door where all of the curious tapping was still sounding and then back at Pansy. Harry had begun doing _something_, Ron wasn't sure what, but he could see and feel the power emanating from his friend toward his wife.

Ron looked toward the door again, the continuous knocking distracting his attention. He ran quickly toward it and swung the door open and found himself jumping quickly backward, startled, as Hedwig, wings flapping grandly, bolted into the house and directly toward his face.

When Ron recovered, he noticed that Hermione and Blaise had also arrived and he signaled them to enter, turning at the same time toward the parlor. "Something has happened to Pansy," he muttered over his shoulder.

Blaise and Hermione, a little puzzled, moved into the house and followed Ron to Pansy's side.

She was half sitting up, her back against a lounge chair and her weary eyes mere slits. Harry was still sending power her way, but Draco had moved away and stood staring at his boyfriend giving ministrations.

'What's happened?' Hermione asked, her voice holding more worry than Ron's had.

'We are not sure-" began Ron.

But Draco cut him off, 'apparently she attempted to kill herself again and failed at it, like she does at everything,' he responded derisively.

Hermione looked at Draco askance, while Blaise made a poor attempt at covering up a chuckle…which earned him a not too nice glare from his girlfriend.

'Well she has…and does,' Blaise countered defensively.

Hedwig had begun flapping about Harry's head and it was clear that he carried a note of some urgency for the Gryffindor. Nonetheless, Harry finished sending healing power to Pansy before he finally rested on his heels and allowed the bird to land and turn over the note.

Color had infused Pansy's cheeks once again and she looked much better.

Harry distractedly retrieved the note, his concentration still focused on Pansy who _looked _better, but sat staring straight ahead through unfocused, dazed eyes. 'We should call a healer to come,' Harry remarked as he pulled the note open.

'I wouldn't bother,' Draco mumbled.

Hermione returned her glaring stare upon the former prince of Slytherin, 'I think we should as well,' she said sharply.

Draco shrugged.

Ron knelt by his wife and began speaking softly to her while Hermione moved toward the room's fireplace to summon a healer from St. Mungos.

Harry stood suddenly and turned toward Draco. 'It is from the Ministry, from Shacklebolt. He has asked that I come to the Ministry immediately…he says it is urgent.'

'Urgent?' inquired Draco, 'what could be urgent?'

Harry shook his head slowly, 'I don't know, that is all it says.'

Draco nodded his head rapidly, looking meaningfully at his boyfriend. 'I shall accompany you.'

Harry nodded a small twinkle appearing in his eyes. He turned to face Pansy again who looked much more herself, if still acting rather helpless.

Ron faced his friend, 'she will be alright I think, go ahead to the Ministry, and we'll take care of things here.'

Harry nodded, sympathy riding his features, 'we'll be back if it is not too late.'

'Don't worry, Harry, we'll help Ron, go on.' Hermione's tone held something resolute that comforted Harry. Ron would likely require quite a bit of assistance.

Harry noticed Blaise looked rather despondent. He figured Blaise too was wishing he had a reason to flee.

--------------------------------------------

Draco and Harry left Ron's home and once they were in the street Draco sighed, 'I just had to get out of there.'

'I know,' Harry responded, his tone slightly amused.

Draco nodded in confirmation, 'I presume that Shacklebolt asked you to come alone. I am going home, come by and get me if you really wish to return to Ron's later.'

Harry sighed, 'yes he requested I come alone. I don't know about going back to Ron's though. What happened? Why did she do that?'

'That wasn't her first attempt to kill herself. From what I have heard, she attempted it a couple of times over the last couple of years. I think she does it and in fact all of her dramatic hysterics are merely to get attention. I was ignoring her and she started to cry. When I continued to ignore her I guess she figured stronger measures were required.'

Harry shook his head, 'but she hates you as much as you hate her, why should she want your attention?'

Draco's brows moved up slightly and a small smirk settled about his features, 'does she hate me?' he asked knowingly.

Harry narrowed his eyes, regarding Draco with a contemplative stare.

'I'll be at home, waiting for you' Draco said, leaning in to give his boyfriend a kiss before turning to walk slowly toward their home.

Harry watched him for a few moments before recalling his mission and apparating into the late afternoon sun.

--------------------------------------------

Harry was somewhat surprised to find a silent, but dependably, smug looking Severus Snape seated in the Minister's office when he arrived. Snape inclined his head in greeting, but it was clear to Harry that the professor's mind was elsewhere.

Harry had seen Snape a mere week before at Hogwarts. He had traveled to his old stomping grounds in order to turn down a position he'd been offered as junior Defense of the Dark Arts professor…under Snape's tutelage. The offer to teach had not been unappealing to Harry, however, while he and Snape were getting on better these days, the thought of working under him for a period of years to earn a full professorship turned the Gryffindor's stomach. He had graciously turned the offer down, feeling he could be more useful as a healer, and of course another advantage would be that he would not have to have Snape's beady eyes watching and judging his every move at St. Mungos.

Kingsley ­­­­­­­­­­­­Shacklebolt sat behind his huge mahogany desk facing the two men, but began staring intently at Harry. 'Thank you for coming. I have some rather unwelcome news to relay to you.'

Harry furrowed his brow and returned the ministers intense stare.

Shacklebolt sighed, tapping his fingers lightly on the table before him, 'I had hoped that we would have some years of peace ahead for the wizard world. After all that you…and well that all of us have done to rid ourselves of Tom Riddle, we deserve such a period of relaxation.'

Harry felt his heart quicken slightly at the minister's words.

The minister sighed deeply; 'however,' he continued dully, 'that is not to be the case. The ministry has just discovered some very devastating news.' Shacklebolt unconsciously pulled his fingers from his desk and ran his palm across his sleek, bald head. 'Another dark lord has arisen Harry,' he finished ominously.

'A-Another dark lord?' queried Harry, his voice holding amazement and not a little disbelief. Then questions began tumbling from his lips. 'Who? Where is he? How did you discover him?'

Shacklebolt's voice was grim, 'where we don't know. We discovered "who" through Bertram. We have been interrogating Bertram since his announcement the day you captured him.' He looked inquiringly at Harry, 'you recall when Bertram declared there were other believers…others in command that we had not captured?"

Harry nodded slowly.

The Minister shook his head briefly, 'well we didn't credit his statements at first. All of our sources indicated that anyone who had not been captured had recanted and we saw no need to follow endless leads for those who had truly forsaken Voldemort's ways.

Snape interrupted with a small grunt and the Minister paused to look at his friend. A knowing look passed between them, but Snape said nothing.

Shacklebolt cleared his throat and retrained his gaze upon Harry, "However, Bertram continued to repeat his mantra; telling us that we would be sorry, because the Dark Lord had spoken the truth; he might be dead, but his power was eternal and soon we'd be under that very power once again.'

'And you believe him now?' asked Harry, still hoping that there doubt.

Shacklebolt inclined his head and a resigned expression passed over his features, 'Bertram was powerful enough at first to resist all of our attempts to illicit information from him. But over time we were finally able to penetrate his defense.'

Harry felt a feeling of dread wash over him. The last thing he wanted was to be thrust into another search and chase of a Dark Lord, especially when everything was just settling in for Draco and him. Further, a new dark lord could hold no meaningful purpose for him…Voldemort had killed his parents; he would have killed Harry himself. Harry had had incentive, a keen desire to see Riddle dead. But to go on chasing dark lords for the rest of his life? That was not the future he saw for himself.

"But surely if he has only just arisen" said Harry hopefully, "he should be easy to take down…by the Aurors. He cannot be very powerful yet. Not like Tom Riddle – not as powerful as Voldemort was."

Shacklebolt began slowly shaking his head, "Harry" he responded, his voice laden with emotion, 'Voldemort had a son.'

* * *


	47. Epilogue: Love and Treason

**Epilogue Chapter Two: Love and Treason**

**Disclaimer**: None of the Characters from the Harry Potter books belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry starred at Kingsley Shacklebolt with his mouth agape. The idea that Tom Riddle had a son was mind boggling. What woman in her right mind would ever agree to be the mother of his child?

Harry finally found his voice, 'Voldemort had a child,' he repeated slowly, when?'

The Minister looked grim, 'well as I have said, we have been struggling to get information out of Bertram. All we know for now is that he had a son and that son is behind this new movement.'

Snape looked at Harry and when he spoke, his tone tinged with sarcasm, 'the only rational explanation would be that he had this son prior to his initial attack on you as a baby. After that, he didn't have a corporal body and it is highly unlikely that he would have been able to reproduce.'

'He was corporal again after the tournament, after he'd taken my-' began Harry.

But Snape cut in abruptly, 'corporal yes, but from that day until the day you took him down, he was hideous. Riddle had always been vain and it is unlikely that he would have attempted to couple in such a state. Any woman would have found him repellant.'

'He could have forced-' Harry tried again.

But Snape's snarling tone overrode his objections, 'it is amazing that you became so _close _to the man and yet never really understood him, Potter. He was a megalomaniac, completely delusional with illusions of wealth, power, omnipotence and foremost…self-worth.'

Shacklebolt nodded, 'you have to remember Harry that while he was at Hogwarts he was a very attractive youth. He couldn't maintain a relationship because his character forever got in the way. But he was quite popular with the ladies before word of his innate cruelty got around. However, he never forced anyone to be with him…he wanted to be desired; he wanted women to beg him for his…favors.'

Harry shook his head a little, 'so then you believe this new dark lord, his son, is-'

'Just a little older than you, Harry,' the Minister finished for him. 'Further we have found out that he is headquartered here in England.'

Harry sighed, 'and I suppose that you wish for me to find him?'

Shacklebolt cleared his throat and looked a little weary all of the sudden.

Snape, however, spoke up immediately, oblivious to the unease his words would evoke, 'as it turns out, we felt it might be best if you did. After all, according to Bertram, he is planning to seek you out in any case.'

Harry starred at the professor with narrowed eyes, 'me?'

Snape smirked, 'you killed his father and were the cause of the downfall of the death eaters, not to mention the believers. I believe his motive is revenge; however he would have to get you out of the picture in any case if he wished to make his move for power within the wizard world.'

Harry had grown despondent during Snape's short speech. It appeared as if he had no choice but to initiate a tedious search for yet another dark lord.

Shacklebolt's eyes grew warm as he regarded the young Gryffindor, 'you won't be alone, Harry. Like before, the entire order and the ministry will be behind you, and this time there will be no one involved who is secretly working for the dark lord.'

Harry regarded the Minister with some skepticism; there were still several people about with questionable allegiance. 'So all we know is that he is somewhere in England.' Harry sighed, 'that is not very helpful, it is a huge country.'

Shacklebolt narrowed his eyes and regarded Snape, 'we are not certain, but we believe we have come up with an excellent place to start.'

'It would seem,' Snape interjected, 'that one family still heavily involved is the Malfoys.'

Harry's head jerked upward a notch at the professor's words, 'weren't most of them captured, either with Voldemort or when we got the last of the believers?'

Shacklebolt nodded slowly, 'we have half of the family in Azkaban, but it is a huge family, Harry.' He cleared his throat and continued with a hint of hesitation in his tone, 'it has come to our attention that Narcissa, Draco's mother, has not been sitting by as idly as we had hoped-'

'And after all I did to protect her,' Snarled Snape.

'Narcissa Malfoy?' Harry's voice had become a little woebegone. Draco would be devastated if she had any involvement with the new dark lord.

Shacklebolt's tone was dry, 'it would appear that she has been conspiring with her husband since Voldemort's death. While we knew she was visiting him, it was assumed that the visits were of a marital nature.'

'She's – that is…' Harry hesitated, wondering if he should give any information about Narcissa's pregnancy to the ministry prior to speaking with Draco.

'Quite pregnant. We know,' supplied Snape.

Harry nodded, sighing again.

'Well, pregnant or not, she is also plotting with the enemy,' Snape's voice dropped significantly in cadence, 'and because of your connection to… the Malfoys, it may be that you would make some headway beginning your search at their manor.'

Harry looked doubtful, 'they have disowned Draco, I highly doubt she will even allow us – allow him into the house.'

Shacklebolt pursed his lips and then blew out a puff of air before slowly continuing, 'Draco, knowing the home as well as he does, may be able to enter without her knowledge. If the two of you…or even just Draco could search the house, you might be able to uncover some type of clue as to the name or whereabouts of Riddle's son.'

Harry ran a hand through his locks and then suddenly stood up, 'yes, maybe. I have to go and speak with Draco.'

'Good idea, Harry,' Shacklebolt said kindly. We were going to ask him along, however, we figured things would go much smoother if he found everything out from you.'

Harry nodded hurriedly and turned to leave the office, 'I will be in contact shortly,' he called over his shoulder.

'One other thing,' Shacklebolt interjected just as Harry was about to step through the door. 'We have arranged to use the Burrows as a headquarters for this search; Number 12 is still undergoing renovations.'

Harry's brow creased a little deeper as he nodded in response.

------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry arrived at their large apartment, he found Draco in the front room awaiting him. He was a little surprised that the Slytherin had not resumed work on the broom and after greeting him, regarded his boyfriend a little curiously.

Draco stood and pulled a piece of scroll from the table before him. 'An owl came while you were out,' he said nonchalantly.

'An owl?' Harry responded, his mind only half registering what Draco was saying. He was not looking forward to telling him that his mother was implicated in the burgeoning evil business.

Draco nodded and a small smile formed about his lips, 'it is from the Agency for Stranded Wizards and Witches.'

Harry became attentive at once. It would be about the child they had asked to adopt. Adoptable wizard children were few and far between, but with the war, there were more than usual. Still, families readily took them in; so quickly in fact, that the Agency did not have to have a place to keep them; placement was usually accomplished in less than an hour.

'What does it say?' Harry asked.

'It says,' Draco began dramatically, 'that a child will arrive tomorrow…and that she is ours if we so desire!'

Draco was smiling like a child who'd just received his first wand.

Watching him, Harry's smile matched his boyfriends…for a moment and then reality poured over him and the smile dissipated as fast as it had appeared.

'Draco,' Harry said, his voice despondent, 'we…we can't adopt her, at least not right now.'

Draco's face collapsed into a deep frown, 'why not? If we don't take her tomorrow, she will go to another family. And who knows when another child will be available.'

'I know. It is just that…' Harry fell silent and swallowed deeply.

Draco looked appraisingly at his boyfriend, 'does this have something to do with your visit to the Ministry?' he asked perceptively.

Harry nodded slowly, 'Draco, Voldemort had a son,' he announced and waited a moment for the information to sink in.

Draco's response indicated that it had sunk in immediately, his eyes widened and he looked at Harry with something akin to horror shining from his eyes. 'A son?'

Harry nodded again, 'long ago, before he…killed my parents and tried to kill me. And now his son is attempting to take up where his father left off. He…he has arisen as a Dark Lord and has the same desire as his father…to rule the wizard world.'

Draco didn't respond. He seemed to be in a bit of shock.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, 'and I have got to stop him.'

Draco's eyes filled with an emotion that Harry could not quite place, but then the Slytherin began to nod slowly.

'So you see, we cannot adopt now…I, we couldn't care for her while trying to find and bring down this budding Dark Lord.' Harry looked up and his eyes darkened, 'and I plan to do so before he manages to wreak any damage on the wizard world.'

Draco nodded again, slowly this time and began folding the scroll he still held. 'I will send word we are…not ready just yet,' he said, his tone pensive.

'I'm sorry Draco, you know how much it means to me that we start our family, and we will, as soon as this business is over.'

Draco's small smile reappeared, 'I know; it means just as much to me, and nothing will stop us from eventually doing so…although by the time we track the Dark Lord, the availability of children will likely be next to nothing.'

Harry frowned. It was true, the placement process was quick and the new onslaught of war orphans had already petered into a small droplet of children found by Aurors in stray places about England.

The Gryffindor's frown grew deeper as he approached his boyfriend. Taking his hand, he led the Slytherin back to the couch to be seated.

'Draco,' Harry began, 'there is something more you need to know.'

Draco narrowed his eyes and something akin to worry began stirring in their depths. He recognized Harry's tone and it did not bid well.

Harry took a deep breath and continued, 'Kingsley…well he said that the Ministry found out from Bertram that…your mother has been conspiring with your father and that they are in league with the new dark lord.'

'What?' exclaimed Draco, clearly shocked and disbelieving of the news.

Harry nodded, his eyes filling with sympathy, 'it seems she – she has been assisting somehow; I don't know all of the details, but apparently some of those in Azkaban, including…your father, are aware of Voldemort's son and are working with him from the inside.'

'My mother-' began Draco and then broke off into a sigh. He began rubbing his forehead with his fingers, his eyes tightly closed.

'It didn't sound as if they had much in the way of evidence, Draco, but they strongly suspect her involvement. I think-' Harry paused for a moment and Draco looked up to meet his eyes, 'they feel she works as some type of liaison between those in Azkaban and the new Dark Lord…or at least between him and your father.'

Draco's face darkened further, 'are they planning to arrest her and throw her in Azkaban as well?' he asked, his voice laced with emotion.

'They didn't indicate they were going to do so,' Harry responded, 'Kingsley wanted us, or you, to try and enter the manor and search for clues to the identity and/or whereabouts of Riddle's son.'

Draco sighed with what sounded like relief, nodding his head with a slight jerking motion.

However, Harry was looking at Draco's eyes; they were flooded with despondency and pain.

The Gryffindor scooted a little closer to his boyfriend and pulled him into his embrace. He sent several concepts meant to soothe the Slytherin, at least a little.

However, Draco barely heard them and if Harry had seen his eyes, his conceptual messages may have changed altogether. The pain and despondency were gone and had been replaced by something very cunning, very crafty, very Slytherin, very Malfoy.

---------------------------------------------------

Blaise stood in the middle of the room staring at Ron and Hermione's backs as they knelt before Pansy seated on the divan.

The Gryffindors were being very consoling and trying to make Pansy comfortable. The healer had come and gone and indicated that she was in perfect health. He had been surprised to find that she had recovered so quickly considering the spell she had used against herself. However, when they explained that Harry had been involved, he began nodding with understanding.

The four had had to listen for a straight ten minutes while the healer extolled the gifts and amazing talent of Harry Potter prior to his finally taking leave of them. He had left a potion and instructions that Pansy was to rest, admonishing Ron to see to her needs for the next couple of days.

Despite the uncertain feelings he had for his wife, Ron was very solicitous and together with Hermione brought pillows, hot eagle-wing tea, and Belazian truffles at the demand of the…invalid, Pansy.

Blaise stood looking at the scene with acute distaste. He regarded the entire event as a huge charade put on by Pansy. He was certain that physically she was fully recovered. However, he had many doubts about her mental stability; he had had many doubts on that front for a number of years.

'Pansy,' Hermione asked softly, 'what happened? What made you do that to yourself?'

Pansy's eyes grew large and she regarded Hermione with a sad, pulled expression, but she did not speak. Instead she glanced at Ron quickly and then her gaze retreated to the steaming tea cup she held near her lap.

Hermione looked at Ron a little accusingly and Ron frowned, 'I have no idea what would have caused her to do this, Hermione,' he said in response to her silent 'finger-pointing' in his direction.

Hermione was used to the directness Ron had developed during the war, but his statement caused her to feel some embarrassment for Pansy. 'I was not intimating you did,' she responded a little pertly.

Looking quickly at the down turned head, she grasped one of Pansy's hands in her own, pulling it gently from the cup. Moving her head a little closer to Pansy she spoke in a dulcet and consoling tone, 'what is it Pansy? Is there someway we can help?'

Pansy swallowed visibly and looked as if she might begin to cry again.

'Cut the dramatics, Pansy. You may be able to fool these two, but I know exactly what you are up to.' Blaise's voice was stern, almost threatening.

Hermione's head whipped about to face Blaise; there was admonition and some puzzlement in her glance.

What she missed was Pansy's face behind her; her eyes shot up to meet Blaise's and they were bubbling with anger and perhaps a little fright. However, all at once, her features collapsed into pain, 'You-you are hateful' she sobbed in Blaise's direction before setting down her cup and covering her face with both hands, weeping, openly.

'Blaise-' began Hermione.

'I won't stand here and watch this farce,' Blaise began in the same terse tone, 'it is evident what is going on here and this little act of hers is duping only the two of you.'

Ron was regarding Blaise intensely, but Hermione, who knew Pansy not at all, was becoming angry herself.

'She has just been through a lot Blaise,' Hermione said heatedly, 'the healer said she needs to rest and what you are doing is not helping. Obviously she was in a lot of pain to have done what she did and if you don't want to discover what is behind it, you may leave, but don't ask us to be so cold-hearted.'

Blaise regarded Hermione in silence for a few seconds, his face unfathomable. When he spoke however, his voice had lost none of its earlier ferocity, 'I know exactly why she did it.'

All eyes were upon Blaise. Ron's regard became more intense; Hermione's brows lifted in question; and Pansy peeped over her hands, her eyes remarkably clear and filled with hate.

'Shall I tell them or would you prefer to do it?' Blaise asked Pansy.

'Ron-' Pansy moaned, her voice pleading.

Ron's head whipped around to face his wife and he placed an arm about her shoulders. He then faced Blaise again, 'that will be enough, Zabini,' Ron's face grew stern, 'Pansy has told me how you and Malfoy feel about her and that you have it in for her. She does not deserve to be continually tortured by the two of you for things that happened when you were kids at Hogwarts.'

Blaise's face with riddled with sarcasm, 'and you believed her?' Blaise gave a short laugh, lacking mirth, 'tell me, what has she done to convince you she is so…trustworthy?'

Ron's face began to redden, but his Weasley anger was clearly coming to the fore, 'no one is perfect, Zabini, least of all you. However, I am not going to sit here and watch you torment her for your personal enjoyment.'

Blaise shook his head slowly and laughed a bit more, 'torment her? Listen, Weasley, I derive no enjoyment whatsoever watching this. The only person being tormented here is you; not to add that you and Hermione are also being quite merrily manipulated at the same time.'

Ron's ire began flowing with more ardency. It was not that he trusted Pansy, he did not; it was evident that she had lied about her virginity to win him. However, he was still not convinced that she did not love him and that was something he had planned to speak to Harry about.

All of that, however, had nothing to do with the situation at hand. His doubt of his wife did not give Zabini and Malfoy the right to treat her as they had when they lived together in Slytherin house. The stories she had told him had been filled with horrific details that brought back memories of how Draco had treated him, Hermione and Harry at Hogwarts.

Ron's voice was steady and determined, 'Zabini, I think you should go. I think between you and Draco you have caused enough damage for today. My _wife _nearly killed herself and it is not difficult to imagine that the only person near her at the time was responsible for it.'

'Draco responsible?' Blaise responded, his voice almost a drawl, 'I suppose in a way that is true. But I think it is your wife's dementia which was the true cause. You see, she still fancies herself in love with my Slytherin brother; and there isn't anything she won't do to get him.' Blaise turned his withering stare upon Pansy, 'pity, because Draco detests her, and that will never change.'

Hermione who had risen when Ron asked Blaise to leave, fully intending carry her love away, stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Blaise with something akin to awe in her face.

Ron's head moved quickly back and forth between the two Slytherins and his gaze came to rest on Pansy. She had uncovered her face and hate poured from her orbs as she stared at Blaise.

However, when her gaze moved to Ron, her expression became pleading once more, 'it- it is like I told you,' she stuttered, 'they will d-do anything…s-s-say anything to hurt me, Ron.'

Ron's embrace closed around his wife and as if that was a cue, Blaise turned on his heel and began moving toward the entry passageway, 'let's go,' he said brusquely.

Hermione looked at Ron whose attention was completely focused on his wife, 'I'll be back, Ron,' she said softly.

Ron didn't respond or look up and she hesitantly began moving behind Blaise's quickly fleeing figure.

----------------------------------------------------------

Vendi Lestrange moved through a crack in the large, wooden door, and into the dimly lit antechamber. The six robed figures awaiting him stood in reverent silence. Their faces were uncovered, but the darkness and shadows that fell over them obscured them from view.

Vendi quietly closed the door behind him and faced the small group. He waited a few moments before he began to speak, allowing the sound of hissing that emanated from the room behind the closed doors to pervade the air. The nervous and fearful aura of awe that hung about the small gathering increased several fold.

When Vendi spoke, his voice echoed in the small antechamber, though it was barely more than a whisper, 'the master has indicated that it is time for us to begin.'

One of the robed figures let out a deep sigh, the body deflating slightly. Another began shifting his feet, his hands gripping the sides of his robe. It was this figure who spoke next.

'Did the master say…did he say that he would see us?'

'No!' proclaimed Vendi, his voice suddenly masterful and filled with fury, 'the master has indicated that he will see no one!'

Another robed figure spoke then, the voice clearly feminine, 'but I thought you said-'

But Vendi did not allow her to finish, 'the master had indicated that he would meet with you all tonight, to test your faith as I indicated earlier. However, there has been a change of plans.'

The robed figures as one looked toward the two wooden doors that separated them from their new Dark Lord. The hissing sounds had grown louder.

Vendi's voice became filled with fascination and wonderment, 'the sound you hear reflects an extraordinary occurrence, another gift from our Lord in addition to his son, our new master.

The robed figures trained their attention on Vendi once more.

The sound you hear is the birth of twin snakes, Uazet and Sagara,' Vendi paused and when he spoke again, his voice was the embodiment of reverence, 'the prodigy of Nagini.'

The air was filled with the sound of a cumulative intake of breath by those listening to Vendi. He regarded them all with a grim smile, looking very pleased.

After a few moments he spoke again. 'And as Nagini shared an intimate bond with our Lord, so shall her daughters share a bond with our new master. With their combined power behind our efforts, we will be…unstoppable.'


	48. Epilogue: Evil, Evil, Evil

**Epilogue Chapter Three: Evil, Evil, Evil**

**Disclaimer**: None of the Characters from the Harry Potter books belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Harry had spoken about the new evil incursion for most of the evening. Harry was surprised at how rapidly Draco seemed to snap out of the momentary lethargy that had come over him when he'd first heard the news.

Draco seemed eager to sneak into his old home and search for clues. There was nothing of the careful hesitation that had plagued him when they were plotting in the room of requirement in the past.

It was not Draco's eagerness that bothered Harry however, it was something else. He knew his lover well and he could _feel_ something within Draco that he had not felt since they were at Hogwarts together.

Harry stared contemplatively at the Slytherin as they lay together in their huge bed. It was not long before Draco noticed and turned toward Harry, a small smile suddenly lighting his features. No, thought Harry, it was more of a small smirk.

'What is it, Harry?' Draco asked softly.

Harry's face grew a little uncomfortable, 'I was just thinking,' he responded noncommittally.

Draco's smirk grew into a curious smile, 'thinking about what?'

Harry sighed a little and his fingers found his unruly locks, 'I guess I am a little worried about you…about your reaction to all of this.'

'Ahh,' Draco replied, turning to stare before him once again.

'You seem to have taken the news well,' Harry pressed.

Draco nodded, 'I wouldn't say I took it well; rather with resignation.'

Harry nodded, 'it is almost as if you are contemplating a plan,' he said slowly, 'a plan…you have not shared with me.'

Draco sighed a little, his eyes still focused on the wall before him, 'you know, Harry, during the war I was given a general assignment. I was to infiltrate the death eaters and find out as much as I could about the Dark Lord's movements and report any information I discovered to the Ministry; purportedly to help you capture him.'

Draco turned and met Harry's eyes, 'but that was a very general assignment. The details I had to work out for myself on an impromptu basis. Many of the things I did would have been considered very _dark_ and very _evil_ if the Ministry had known about them.'

Harry's eyes intensified, 'but your purpose was a good one.'

Draco nodded, 'it was, but the means were not always so.' He cupped Harry's face with his palms, 'it might be better if I worked alone on this new assignment, at least when it comes to dealing directly with those involved with the new Dark Lord.'

'They know you are not with them now, Draco. I don't see how working alone would be to your advantage at this stage.'

Draco began softly moving his fingertips about Harry's cheeks, 'they do know, but I do not intend to try to fool them, merely outmaneuver them.' He allowed one of his hands to slip around to the back of Harry's neck, 'and that might mean doing things that you would not approve of.'

Harry narrowed his eyes speculatively at the Slytherin, 'what I wonder is how you can be so certain about that. I too was forced to do many things during the war that the Ministry would not approve of.'

Draco dropped his hands and leaned back chuckling a little, 'like making the death eaters face their own stunning curses with your rebounding charm?'

A little heat entered Harry's eyes, 'no, as a matter of fact that is not what I was referring to.'

Draco, still grinning, faced Harry again, 'Harry, the killing curses I issued against those death eaters we met at the cavern after Voldemort's death were not the only ones I ever issued.' He paused a moment before speaking again, 'in that instance there was justification perhaps, but I made use of the unforgivable curse at other times as well, and you told me you never did.'

'There is more than one unforgivable curse,' Harry replied softly.

Draco's brows shot up, 'so there is,' he murmured and looked at his boyfriend with a contemplating and curious gaze.

Harry's eyes became a little hazy, 'I used the imperious curse, several times.'

Draco nodded slowly.

'And once,' Harry continued, 'against a member of the Order who was attempting to stop me from moving ahead with a plan of mine the Order had not approved of.'

'Oh,' Draco said slowly. His brow furrowed for a few moments and then he began laughing lightly.

'What is funny?'

Draco shook his head, 'nothing, I…I guess I just never imagined you doing something like that.'

'Well I did,' Harry said stubbornly, narrowing his eyes with determination, 'and I would do it again if the situation called for it.'

Draco had stopped laughing and he turned to pull Harry into his embrace, 'I believe you would,' he said slowly his voice indicating that a new realization about his boyfriend had dawned upon the Slytherin. 'I am beginning to understand why the hat had so much trouble choosing between Slytherin and Gryffindor while sorting you.'

Harry raised a brow significantly.

Draco let go of a small chuckle, 'and rest assured that I will not keep anything from you from here on out when we begin the chase.'

A small smile had worked its way back onto Harry's face, 'good,' he responded complacently.

Draco stared at Harry's smug face nestled in his embrace and something in his heart exploded with warmth. He realized that he had gotten way more than he bargained for in a mate; Harry was simply perfect. He leaned his head down slowly and began gently kissing his dream.

Harry responded immediately; with the ease of the small tension that had been interfering with their connection, his mind relaxed and he began to think about the only thing he really wanted to do at the moment. Devour his boyfriend.

All thoughts of evil lords and mysterious, dark mechanisms slipped from Draco's mind when Harry began moving his hands gently down his chest. Harry's hands always engendered the same fiery response from him, no matter how many times he felt their exquisite touch.

Harry's kiss became demanding as his hands continued downward to find Draco's hardness. The soft groan that his action elicited sent his own passion roaring and he lifted his hands again and began urging them both into a lying position on the soft bed.

Harry tugged at Draco's shorts and the Slytherin hurriedly complied, jerking his shorts off while Harry did the same. Once they had disrobed, their bodies flew together in a rush of heat and their lips collided.

Draco's soul was on fire, nothing in his life experience had prepared him for the increasing passion that he had become privy to since he'd found love with Harry. His hands moved with a delicacy over the Gryffindor's body that he was unaware he possessed, almost reverently, while caressing and fondling the hard muscles beneath his fingers.

Harry's head fell back, a small gasp escaping his lips when Draco began moving his hand artfully about his manhood.

The Slytherin watched Harry's face twisting with pleasure and became entranced when his lover's lips parted, wanting to taste their sweetness. Draco moved to capture them once again with his own as his fingers continued to move adroitly over Harry's body, evoking the Gryffindor's ardor.

Harry's fingers moved along the contours of Draco's back, pressing against the hot skin in a silent plea that Draco continue with all that he was doing.

However, Draco, inflamed by the intoxicating scent and taste of his lover, slowly began to adjust his position. He lifted his hands away and moved to cover Harry's body with his own, inciting a session of fervent and passionate lovemaking.

Harry's mind moved from reality into a place where only he and Draco existed. He became immediately lost in the feel of Draco moving inside of him, the hands caressing his arms, the lips gently colliding with his own and the bated breath falling into his mouth.

Harry moved his hips to meet Draco's thrusts, but he lost his ability to coordinate his movements when Draco reached between them and grasped his hardness. Draco's skillful hand moved in rhythm with the motion of his body, brilliantly pleasuring them both.

Harry felt a heady kind of ecstasy overtaking his soul and it was not long before his body began softly shuddering from the searing, electric waves surging through him. His climax sent his senses reeling and he was made aware that his love had reached his peak simultaneously when Draco collapsed above him. That was often the case, their bodies were so in tune, they moved together like one animal; one ferocious animal.

Both Harry and Draco were breathing rather heavily after their heated exercise. Draco edged from Harry's body and lay beside him, their eyes locked together. It was Harry who first found his voice.

Reaching his hands upward to cup Draco's face, he leaned in to kiss the color heightened cheeks, 'I love you,' he murmured and because that didn't seem to fully convey the way he was feeling he sent a concept as well. It conveyed the warmth, comfort and longing he felt for the Slytherin.

Draco didn't bother with words at all. The concept he sent to Harry returned his love and conveyed something more as well.

Harry's green eyes intensified when he received the concept and a wild grin lit his features, 'now you know,' he said simply.

Draco's grin matched Harry's precisely. Indeed he did know; they were far more perfectly mated than he had previously imagined. Their closeness, their love, their intimacy, those things had all grown abundantly since they'd discovered their love for one another.

But this was something else; something the Slytherin had not been certain of at all, although Harry knew. They were also very mentally alike. And Draco appreciated that fact very much; he treasured it.

-------------------------------------------------------

Blaise and Hermione, blissfully unaware of the treacherous darkness that was nipping at the heels of the wizard world, were spending the day in Hogsmeade. The day before had taken its toll on both of them and after spending a good portion of the evening discussing Ron and Pansy and Pansy's possible love for Draco, they woke up wanting only to have a relaxing day.

The day was sunny and bright and Hogsmeade was overrun with wizards. Since the end of the war, many new businesses had opened in the City and the daily patronage had increased tremendously.

However, in addition to the normal crowd, there were numerous young people present as well. Hogwarts was back in session and this was one of the days that had been selected for the students to run amok in the city.

Blaise and Hermione had planned to see a wizard show that was playing in one of the new theatres and were somewhat annoyed at being constantly trampled by the youngsters as they made their way through the town.

'Maybe we should return tomorrow when all of these little monsters are confined to their classrooms,' Blaise groaned, his tone a mixture of irritation and frustration as he sidestepped a youth who nearly collided into him in his haste to enter a shop.

Hermione chuckled, 'now you know how the grownups felt when we were overrunning Hogsmeade while attending Hogwarts.'

'We did not act like animals,' Blaise said watching three young children zip by, apparently in a race.

Hermione laughed again, 'well I don't know about that, as I recall we were pretty rowdy too.'

Blaise placed an arm about Hermione's shoulders, pulling her close and staying her progress, 'I,' he said haughtily, 'was never rowdy, however,' he continued slowly, his eyes twinkling, 'if you would like, we can skip the show and get a little rowdy together elsewhere, violet.'

Hermione smiled; warmed by his use of the nickname he'd christened her with, and titled her face up to receive the kiss aching to leave Blaise's lips.

Their romantic interlude was cut short however when two young boys started snickering beside the couple, clearly amused by the public show of affection.

Blaise pulled his lips away and looked daggers at the young lads who immediately broke into laughter and scurried away.

'I'm going to murder one of these little creatures,' Blaise said tersely, releasing Hermione and looking around with disgust at the brats milling about.

Hermione chuckled while taking his hand in hers, 'don't worry, the little devils won't likely be in the Central theatre.'

'True,' Blaise said, quickening his step a little, 'thank god there are five theatres now with shows for all ages or surely they would attend just for the novelty.'

Hermione nodded as they finally approached the ticket booth.

Blaise reached into his robe to for money to purchase seats, but his hand froze in the act when the world about him suddenly became shrouded in darkness. The sky had abruptly, and without warning, turned completely black.

It was not as if a cloud had passed over the sun, but rather as if the sun had suddenly dropped from the sky at midday.

Hermione and Blaise looked toward the sky as did everyone else present and a daunting hush fell over the town.

Before anyone could begin to express curiosity at the unexpected event, a bright light suddenly began shining from the center of the city. Its origin was very close to where Blaise and Hermione stood and they could see two robed figures, huddled together with their wands raised. They were evidently responsible for what was occurring; the light was being issued from their wands.

The light shone upward into the sky, breaking through the darkness and within seconds a shape began to form.

Suddenly cries and shouts began emanating from all around; a shape had taken form. It was unmistakably and quite frighteningly, the Dark Mark. The very same mark that Voldemort and his minions had caused to appear in the sky before and during the war.

'DON'T MOVE – ANYONE,' boomed a loud and menacing voice. The words had penetrated the entire city and had the desired effect of freezing most of those present in Hogsmeade in their tracks.

'TODAY MARKS A GREAT DAY,' the deep and onerous voice continued, 'THE DAY WHEN THE DARK LORD FEARED BY ALL HAS RISEN AGAIN TO TAKE HIS RIGHTFUL PLACE IN OUR WORLD.'

The sound of fearful whispers began spreading through the town and hushed as quickly as it rose when the voice began booming once again. 'ANYONE WHO DEFIES HIM SHALL DIE,' there was a small pause, perhaps for effect, before the great voice finished, 'AND MANY SHALL DIE.'

The words of doom incited everyone gathered to action; screams and cries rang out as the multitude of wizards, young and old, began running through the streets in total chaos. No one seemed to have a destination in mind other than getting away from the robed figures in the center of town.

Hermione had moved closer to Blaise, fear entering her heart at the sight and sounds that the robed figures were generating. Like most of those present, her mind was in a whirlwind. This was clearly no joke, but she hadn't the slightest idea who was behind it, it could not be Voldemort, she knew, or she _thought she knew_, that he was dead.

However, Blaise's mind remained calm. His eyes never left the robed figures and he watched as they commenced and then terminated their display. He noted that the booming voice was that of one of the figures, magically amplified in sound. He _knew _that Voldemort was dead and he was extremely curious as to what exactly was going on.

Unlike Hermione, Blaise was not so certain that it was not a joke of some kind. When the voice stopped speaking and people began rushing about him, he too decided to act. He whipped his wand from his open robe and aiming at the two robed figures, one after the other, he sent stunning spells.

The flashing of white light moved quickly from his wand across the short distance, hitting the two figures in tandem. A woman near Blaise screamed and fainted and several others did magnificent leaps to move out of harm's way, although they had not actually been in danger.

The result was quite immediate; the two figures went down, one after the other in a small heap. The dark mark snapped from the sky and the light went out. Seconds later, the sun was once again shining brightly on the city.

By this time, several Aurors who were present, some off duty, had made their way to the center of town and raced forward toward the two downed, robed figures. Blaise and Hermione too rushed forward, with several other wizards on their heels.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco had arisen rather late after their elongated lovemaking session of the evening before and were lunching when there was a rather urgent knock on their front door.

The two looked quickly at one another.

Draco took a hold of his wand as he arose and slowly moved toward the door; Harry was close behind him. Draco whipped the front door open, wand at the ready, and let out an audible sigh of relief when he found Blaise and Hermione standing before him.

Blaise's expression was sardonic as he noted the retreating wands, 'you two certainly know how to make a person feel welcome.'

Draco grinned and moved into the room to allow them entry, 'come in.'

Hermione looked at Harry, worry lines furrowing her brow, 'I take it from your greeting that you have heard what happened in Hogsmeade.'

Harry's face, like Draco's, reflected confusion. 'No – that is, what has happened?'

Hermione moved with Blaise toward the couch and sat down, all the while filing Draco and Harry in on the occurrence in Hogsmeade.

'So they have taken the two figures into captivity?' Harry asked when she finished.

Hermione nodded, 'they were still unconscious when they were taken and so there was no further information.'

Blaise spoke up then, his voice inquisitive, 'I thought we might drop by here and find out if what happened today had anything to do with the urgent notice that Harry got from the ministry. I wasn't and am still not sure it was not all a big joke. But I thought perhaps you might know something…'

Harry's tone was resigned, 'I think it might.' He filled Blaise and Hermione in on what he had learned about the rising Dark Lord and finished indicating that the ministry was once again depending on him to seek out and bring down the new evil.

Hermione looked at Harry with sympathy, 'I'm, sorry, Harry' she said, her voice laden with sadness.

Blaise didn't know exactly all that was conveyed by those words, but was impressed by the new information. 'Voldemort had a son? That is amazing.'

Harry nodded, 'apparently, his son is just a little older than us, but according to what the ministry has determined, no less evil and determined as his father was.'

'Unbelievable,' Hermione said slowly, 'everything is going so well now, the wizard world is flourishing unlike it has for many years and now this.'

Blaise nodded in agreement, but something was bothering him. 'There was something very odd about what happened today though,' he said, his tone carrying confusion, 'I doubt if the Auror's are even aware of exactly what happened. I was able to take the robed figures out with a simple stunning curse.'

'That is odd,' remarked Harry, 'and not only that, but that they made themselves visible at all. That is not how Voldemort or the death eaters worked in the past.'

'No it isn't,' Draco agreed, a deepening frown marring his features, 'and they were captured. I don't know if I have ever heard of such a thing. Voldemort was always very cunning; no one was ever caught doing something as simple as inciting fear with the Dark Mark.'

'And the voice,' Hermione said, beginning to consider the earlier circumstances more rationally, 'it was obvious that one of the robed figures was responsible for it. While it did incite fear, it was pretty much ineffective in the end. Everything returned to normal once the sun was shining again. I think most of those present felt it had been a joke.'

'It was no Joke,' Draco said curtly, 'at least it was not meant to be. The new dark lord is very real and the son of Voldemort.' A little confusion entered his face, 'although it would seem that he still has a lot to learn about directing the business of evil.'

'That might be to our advantage,' murmured Harry. He looked at Blaise and Hermione, his eyes upon them, but his mind clearly elsewhere. 'We may need your help to-' he began.

But Hermione spoke before he finished, 'whatever you need, Harry, you know you can count on us.'

Harry smiled a little as he nodded in reply, noting that Blaise was giving Hermione a rather interesting look.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise and Hermione had not stayed long. His mother was due to arrive that afternoon and he wanted to be there to greet her and introduce her to his future wife. When they departed, Harry and Draco immediately resumed discussing their plan to sneak into Malfoy manor.

Draco was quite certain that his mother would not be at home during the late afternoon. Azkaban held visiting hours at that time and as far as he knew, his mother continued to faithfully visit his father at every opportunity.

As it turned out he was correct. When the two moved stealthily into the area of the manor, they saw Narcissa leaving, moving quickly past the wards in order to apparate.

When she was gone they made their way to the rear of the large house and into the beautifully manicured rear garden. Harry easily moved them through the modified wards that Snape had in place.

Draco pulled Harry behind one of the small structures that dotted the rear area and began whispering. 'We can fly up to the balcony leading to my bedroom. Unless I am mistaken, we can get pass through the glass door without detection.'

'Isn't it latched?' Harry asked curiously.

'It hasn't been latched since I was eleven years old.'

'I hope your mother didn't put a latch on in your absence,' Harry said a little wearily, 'with all that has occurred you would think she would be extra-cautious and ensure that every room was tightly sealed.'

Draco smirked a little, 'well if she checked, there would appear to be a latch. It was something I conjured up when I was young in order to sneak in and out of the house.'

'Ahh,' Harry replied knowingly.

Harry took a last look about them then sent a concept to Draco and moments later they had changed into their animagi forms. The small eagle and raven flew upwards, landing on the balcony and quickly changed forms again. They moved easily into the house, finding that the fake latch was still in place.

Harry was immediately astounded at the grandeur that met his eyes. He knew that the Malfoys were wealthy and had expected lavish surroundings, but he had not been prepared for what met his eyes.

It resembled more of a little house than a bedroom. There was an enormous bed surrounded by extremely large bedroom furnishings, but that was the only indication that anyone actually used the room for sleeping.

There was a complete little entertainment area, fully furnished with a large comfortable sofa and two overstuffed chairs. All of the furnishings were gold, not merely in color, but in substance as well and heavily ornamented, mostly with the famed Slytherin mascot.

Draco pressed a finger to his lips and began moving slowly across the room. Harry followed, but he couldn't stop himself from continually admiring the magnificent surroundings. They passed the bathroom as they moved toward the door and Harry, awe struck, nearly stopped in his tracks when he noticed the 'bathtub'; a small pool surrounded by statutes and no less ornamented than everything else.

'My god,' the whispered words spilled from the Gryffindor's mouth unbidden. His words were quickly met by a frowning Draco who sent a stern concept of silence his way.

The two crept from Draco's room into the large hallway circling the upper level. Little sounds reached their ears and Draco quickly sent another concept, '_Servants.'_

Harry nodded in accord and the two began moving along what was one of the longest hallways Harry had ever encountered. They walked around two corners and two sealed doors before Draco finally came to a stop before a grand gold doorway, a larger version of the one leading to his bedroom. This one clearly enclosed his parent's bedroom.

Draco pressed the door handle and slowly opened the door. He peeped inside and then pushing it open a bit more, signaled for Harry to follow.

The pair slipped through and Harry swallowed at the sight that met his eyes. The furnishings and ostentation of the room made Draco's room seem…small and lowly.

The Malfoy's master bedroom looked as if it had been built for a king; a very wealthy king and half of his household. But Harry wasn't given a chance to look around. Draco moved quickly before him to a large desk that stood before one of the tall windows. The window was shrouded by drapery, however, a stained-glass, ceiling window allowed ample light into the room.

Draco cast a spell and began opening the drawers in the desk, searching through various items and filtering through papers.

Harry felt a little out of his depth. It didn't seem right for him to assist Draco in stealing through his parent's things.

As it turned out, his assistance was not needed. In one of the bottom drawers, Draco found a sheaf of papers that caused his eyes to light up. Signaling Harry to come to his side he handed half of the pile to him and indicated he should look through them.

They were letters; all from Lucius Malfoy to his wife and evidently written while he was in Azkaban. The dirty, dark grey scrolls immediately gave away their place of origin.

Harry began to read the letters, still feeling somewhat like an intruder, but knowing that they had no choice. However, the letters were not at all what he expected. He had evidently received the most recent letters, those that had been on top. Instead of speaking of plots and treason against the Ministry, the letters seemed to propose the opposite.

The letters were filled with warnings, insisting that Narcissa have nothing to do with her cousins 'plot' and that she stay away from the new 'band'. They further indicated she should stay away from the 'castle' and from 'Surrey' altogether if possible. What appeared to be the latest letter advised Narcissa that 'Marcus Julien' was not to be trusted, despite his heritage.

Harry was completely confused by what he had read; it would seem as though Lucius was warning Narcissa away from the new Dark Lord, who Harry assumed was 'Marcus Julien'. It made no sense at all; why wouldn't Lucius, who still proclaimed that he believed Voldemort would return and take over the wizard world, be against Riddle's son who purported to be doing just that?

As Harry made his way through the pile of letters, he discovered little more; they merely repeated the strictures of the earlier ones. The last of the letters didn't include anything about dark lords or plots at all. It was filled with declarations of love by Lucius for Narcissa and excitement about their forthcoming baby.

After reading through them, Harry looked up and noticed that Draco was still reading. He took an extraordinary amount of time pursuing the notes before him and Harry could tell they were having an emotional effect on him.

Draco finally looked up after finishing the last of the letters in his pile and shook his head in the negative. 'Nothing here,' he whispered, 'just – just letters to my mother from my father, but they are personal.'

Harry nodded and narrowing his eyes handed Draco the few letters from the top of his pile that had appeared to refer to the new Dark Lord.

Draco read through them quickly and then met Harry's eyes, a look of determination shining from his eyes, 'I know exact-'

But the sound of the bedroom door knob moving stilled his tongue. Harry and Draco's heads both whipped around to face the door which was slowly moving inward.

* * *


	49. Epilogue: Presto

**Epilogue Chapter Four: Presto**

**Disclaimer**: None of the Characters from the Harry Potter books belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco stared at the door to Draco's parent's bedroom as it slowly slid open. The two acted immediately; Harry raced to hide behind a nearby tall wardrobe, pressing his body to the dark wood and peeping around it.

To Harry's surprise, Draco did not hide. Instead he stood and began walking toward the door. When little servant ambled inside, her cleaning supplies in hand, the Slytherin moved quickly forward.

The little servant coward in fear upon seeing her former, and now disowned, master coming toward her. She wasn't sure why Draco had been blackballed from the house, however, considering what the occupants of the house had been up to over the years, she figured it had to have been something extremely horrendous for them to have ousted him.

The little servant dropped her supplies and her eyes grew wide. She seemed too frightened to do more than stare in horror as Draco approached. A small, strangled cry left her throat when Draco pulled out his wand and aimed it at her heart.

'No!' cried Harry, suddenly racing from his place behind the wardrobe.

But he was too late, Draco issued a curse at the little elf and she emitted a gurgled scream as the light moved with zinging precision through her body. Her little eyes moved to the back of her head as her torso slowly folded and fell heavily to the ground.

'No!' Harry uttered again, his tone heavy with distress as he moved to kneel over the fallen servant.

'Move, Harry,' Draco commanded, his voice demanding and urgent.

Harry looked up and met the determined grey eyes, 'there was no need to-'

'Move aside, Harry, I have only stunned her-'

'That was no stunning curse, I saw-'

'It was a dark stunning curse, Harry,' Draco yelled in a whispered tone, 'move out of the way, I have to wipe her memory or it will all be for naught.'

Harry continued to stare at his boyfriend with uncertainty, but he slowly began to rise.

Draco moved forward and pressed Harry firmly aside, aiming his wand at the servant again. Waving his wand over the body of the elf, he quickly performed a short incantation.

The servant's body jerked several times and then lay still as a corpse on the ground.

Harry frowned deeply, studying the servant, 'you've killed her,' he accused, moving toward the still body.

'No I haven't and we need to get out of here, _now_.'

'She has no energy about her, Draco, she is-'

'That is how the curse works,' the Slytherin replied tersely, 'it makes one appear dead, but it is necessary in order for her memory to be wiped clean, now come on.'

Harry stared at the immobile body with misgiving and resisted when Draco began pulling at his arm.

'Harry, unless I am mistaken, the wards that my _father _placed on the house, long before Snape did any manipulating, are not breakable and in that case there will be a warning of what has happened here. _We have to go, now!_' Draco's tone sounded almost angry.

Harry stood slowly and regarded Draco with a rather dark glance, but began to follow the Slytherin as he moved quickly from the bedroom.

The two ran along the long hallway and gained Draco's bedroom at the same time they heard footsteps racing up the stairway from below.

Draco grabbed Harry's arm and quickly guided him toward the balcony window. Sliding through, Draco closed the door behind them and sent a concept to Harry indicating they should change forms.

The two took on their animagus forms and flew upward onto the roof of the home. Harry used his innate power to defeat the ward Snape had placed around the home and the two flew through, into the darkening sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat with her hands in her lap feeling like an intruder in the home where she had been living for the past few months.

Blake's mother had arrived and she had made it very clear from the moment that she stepped foot in the house that Hermione was unwelcome.

Blaise sat next to Hermione on a small divan in the front parlor of the Zabini home, facing his mother. She had arrived a short time before and after settling in had immediately asked to meet with the two of them.

Hermione had expected the worst, but when the first words out of his mother's mouth after a brief introduction had been '_so you are the young woman who wishes to marry my son_,' Hermione began to fear that the meeting would far exceed her expectations.

Blaise had responded at once, 'she is the woman I have decided to marry, mother, and thankfully, she has agreed to do so.'

Blaise's mother had largely ignored her son's little speech and training her eyes on Hermione moved right to the topic most important to her, 'word has it that your parents were both Muggles,' she remarked, her tone scornful and derogatory.

Hermione nodded her head briefly, 'neither of them are wizards, Mrs.-' Hermione hesitated, unsure what to call Blaise's mother; he had introduced her as 'my mum'.

'Mrs. Childes,' supplied the lady of the house.

'Gulius Childes was her last husband,' Blaise interjected, looking at Hermione, 'the eighth husband and the eighth to have died; he was bitten by a rare animal while he and my mum were on their honeymoon.'

Mrs. Childes spoke up immediately, 'yes, pity, such a nice man too.'

'I'm sorry,' mumbled Hermione, not quite knowing what to say.

'It is of little importance,' Mrs. Childes said, her eyes darkening, 'it happened sometime ago and his legacy remains in my heart.'

'And his fortune in your pocket,' Blaise said jovially as if he were discussing something pleasant.

Mrs. Childes frowned at her son, 'it is not kind of you to trivialize my poor luck or the fate of Gilius.' She trained her eyes upon Hermione once again, 'you realize of course that Blaise comes from a long line of pureblood wizards, untainted by even the scent of a half-blood?'

Hermione stared at Mrs. Childes, but did not respond.

'Quite a daunting thought, isn't it dear?' Mrs. Childes said smugly, 'It is something that our family is very proud of.' She wrinkled her brow slightly, 'you understand of course why I am not altogether keen on seeing the two of you marry.'

'Mum, it is all decided; Hermione and I are getting married. If you want to disown me or whatever, just get on with it. I have no intention of sitting here while you attempt to torture my future wife into changing her mind.'

Mrs. Childes stood, 'I was hoping,' she remarked candidly, her eyes still trained on Hermione, 'that Ms. Granger would show a little more regard for your heritage than you apparently do, however, if that is not to be the case then yes, I am afraid I will have no choice but to blacken your name from the family records.'

Blaise stood up, 'we will gather our things and go then. Hermione's parents would be happy to have us I am sure.'

Hermione looked quickly at Blaise; she had told her parents about him, but had said nothing of visiting. However, he was quite right, they would welcome them.

'Blaise,' Mrs. Childes implored, sitting down again, her face a vision of sorrow, 'please do not be obstinate about this; you know good and well I would never oust you from the family…or your home. I just-'

'Then you will have to come to grips with the idea that Hermione is to be your daughter in law. That is all there is to it mum.'

Mrs. Childes met Hermione's eyes, 'you have to understand, I have nothing against you precisely; I am sure you are a very fine person. But our family-'

However Blaise had no intention of allowing her to go on, 'mum, enough,' he said, not unkindly.

Mrs. Childes looked at her son, her demeanor one of stubborn unhappiness, 'leave me,' she demanded.

Blaise grinned and held a hand out toward Hermione, 'we will be upstairs in _our _bedroom.'

Hermione took Blaise's hand and moved with him upstairs, confusion riding across her features.

Blaise stopped midway up the large staircase and pulled Hermione into his embrace, 'what you just witnessed is my mum's version of giving her approval for our marriage.'

Hermione looked at Blaise with some amazement lurking in her eyes, 'approval?'

'Quite,' Blaise began chuckling, 'you will come to know her over time. While we won't live here, I hope that we can visit often. She's a perfectly horrid creature, but she's my mum and even after all she has done, I still love her. And I am all she has.'

Hermione's expression was wary, 'well I don't mind visiting…as long as she doesn't have any rare animals about…'

Blaise threw back his head and laughed and then his mirth filled eyes met hers, 'still want to marry into a Slytherin household? This is only the tip of the iceberg; there are more skeletons in our closets than there are residing in the local Muggle cemetery.'

Hermione smiled ruefully and placed a hand against her face, 'I love you, Blaise, but I have a feeling that loving you is going to mean a lot more than I previously anticipated.'

Blaise's smile faded and his eyes intensified, 'I didn't mean to make light of all of this, Hermione. I understand it is a very serious consideration for you. I come from a very old tradition Slytherin family. While I cannot count as many death eaters among them as say, Draco can within his family, there are very few among them who have not dabbled in the world of darkness.'

'Well I knew you were a Slytherin, Blaise.'

'Being a Slytherin has little to do with it in one sense and everything in another. There are many Slytherin families, some of them even pureblood, who have never and would never consider dabbling in the dark arts. Slytherin house is like any other, made up of all types of people, some on the good side, some on the bad.'

Hermione nodded, 'I know that.'

'Admittedly, there are more wizards from Slytherin house on the bad side than any other house. When dark arts and evil are about, you will generally find that at least one of our house members is involved, independent of whoever else is implicated.'

'I know that too.'

Blaise grinned a little ruefully, 'my family, the Zabini line and the Monteblanc line - my mother's family, well they tend to lean toward the bad side, if you know what I mean.'

Hermione nodded again, her expression unfathomable.

Blaise dropped his eyes, 'if you have reconsidered, Hermione, I really do understand. It is very likely you had no idea what you were getting yourself into here.'

Hermione looked up at Blaise and a small smile began forming on her lips, 'I know exactly what I am getting into. I believe it is time that we begin a little balancing of the Zabini line.'

Blaise looked at Hermione a little warily.

Hermione's smile grew, 'I don't intend to change you, Blaise, if that is what you are thinking. I only intend to be your wife and if you accept me, you have to understand that I come from a long line of Muggles, all of whom were intellectual, upstanding and for the most part, virtuous.'

Blaise's mouth tumbled into a genuine smile and he bent to kiss Hermione sweetly. He edged from their kiss, still holding her lightly in his embrace and met her chocolate, brown eyes, 'I cannot even begin to imagine what our life will be like, but I know one thing, it's going to be a hell of a ride.'

Hermione began laughing lightly and Blaise joined her.

When their laughter died down Hermione bit her lip and looked up at Blaise hesitantly.

'What is it, love?' he asked mildly.

Hermione sighed a little, 'well this is not how or when I had planned to tell you. It is maybe the worst time because you will think that it plays into my decision. But it does not Blaise and I want that to be entirely clear.'

Blaise furrowed his brow, 'ok, it is entirely clear that it does not play into to your decision. But precisely what are we talking about?'

A small smile began peeping about her mouth, 'the Zabini-Granger line. I think you may have to deal with it's formation a little sooner than you expected.'

Blaise's eyes went wide and he stared at her with dawning realization, 'you are pregnant?' he finally uttered, twelve different flavors of amazement pulsation through his words.

Hermione nodded, biting her lip again.

Blaise's mouth opened then closed again as he stared down on his bride to be.

Mrs. Childes was pulling out a few dusty family volumes from the bookshelf, each of which she intended that her prospective daughter in law study with her in grave detail. If a Muggle was going to weasel her way into the family, she was going to be molded into a proper Zabini wife.

However, one of the large volumes was suddenly startled out of her hands and fell heavily to the ground, when a loud, very excited and happy sounding '_Woot_' reverberated from the stairwell. Mrs. Childes stooped to retrieve the volume, wondering what could have made her son suddenly so ecstatic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco flew toward London and Harry directed them to an abandoned alley. The two landed, returned to human form and began quickly walking from the alley.

Draco walked silently by Harry's side for a few moments and then placed a hand on the Gryffindor's shoulder, indicating he wished him to pause.

Harry stopped and regarded his boyfriend, his eyes full of accusation and perhaps a little disgust.

'Harry,' Draco said, his tone slightly exasperated, 'I told you that I would be doing things that you would not approve of and dark magic was precisely what I was talking about.'

Harry nodded curtly, 'and I agreed that it might be necessary. I just don't believe that the little house elf presented a threat to us. Apparently you did, but that didn't mean that you had to kill her; there is no excuse for that.'

Draco sighed, 'listen, when I recanted and came over to the good side, I meant it. I am no longer willing to act carelessly or with little regard for others, Harry.'

Harry's brows moved upward slightly in response.

'I tell you what,' Draco urged, 'let's go back to the alley and I will teach you the curse and its antithesis. You may then use it on me and you will see; I too will appear completely without energy as if dead. Then you can use the counter curse or just wait a little while and I will miraculously come to life again. And if you add the little memory wipe charm, I will have no recollection of what you have done.'

Harry narrowed his eyes, 'I have never heard of the curse.'

'Of course not; it is not technically a curse, but rather a dark arts incantation. There are many of them; all considered black magic and all illegal.'

'She is alive?'

'By the time the other elves arrived, she will have awoken and only recall fainting as she entered my parents' room.'

Harry's eyes began to twinkle.

'She is very much alive,' Draco confirmed.

Harry knew Draco was telling the truth. He stared at his boyfriend, his face moving through several emotions. When he finally spoke his voice came softly, 'I would like to learn it.'

Draco's face softened and he began laughing lightly, 'and I promise to show it to you, and others if you would like.'

Harry nodded, 'you see, this is the problem. The ministry is so adamant against our use of the dark arts that they keep most of the information from us. I didn't know what I was looking at back there.'

Draco nodded.

"And you know,' Harry continued, 'there are times when those incantations or even some of the so-called dark objects can be used to help fight the very evil the ministry is trying to avoid.'

'Which is why so many are fighting for exploration of the dark arts,' Draco responded thoughtfully, 'it isn't so much the curse, hex or incantation, but the purpose that is important; there are two sides to every coin.'

The Slytherin turned to began walking once more, but Harry stayed his progress. Grasping the Slytherin's shoulders he leaned forward and pressed a meaningful kiss on his lips.

Edging away a little, Harry met Draco's eyes, 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted what you said back at the house.'

Draco grinned, 'and I still love you,' he replied playfully, grabbing Harry's chin with his palm and pulling it toward him again, 'maybe even more,' he said softly before reinitiating their kiss.

Harry slung an arm around Draco's shoulders as they began walking toward the ministry again. They walked in silence until they reached the busy city center and then broke apart as they entered the crowded avenue.

'I know the castle in Surrey referred to in the letters my father wrote, Harry,' Draco said as they moved together toward the Ministry. 'It belongs to distant cousins of mine; I am certain it is what is referred to in the letters. Voldemort's son, Mamus Julien must be using it for his headquarters.'

'Marcus,' supplied Harry.

'Eh?' Draco regarded his boyfriend in some confusion.

'Marcus Julien is the name that was written in the letters.'

'Oh,' Draco shook his head and smirked a little, 'that just does not sound like the name of an evil lord, Marcus Julien.'

'Marcus Julien Riddle….I admit it does not exactly strike fear into one's heart. However, Tom Riddle isn't so awe inspiring either. Perhaps his son will choose a new name as his father did, some sort of anagram.'

'Well the word 'scum' is in there,' Draco said grinning, 'in any case,' he continued, amusement fading from his features, 'I gather from what my father said that he is using the castle and if so, I can take us directly to it.'

Harry nodded, a little frown marring his forehead.

Upon arriving at the Ministry, Harry and Draco went immediately to Shacklebolt's office and asked to speak with him. The assistant left briefly and upon his return informed them that the Minister was engaged, but if they could wait, he could see them in a short while.

Harry nodded in agreement then pulled Draco out of the hearing of the assistant and began speaking softly, 'I was thinking, while we wait, we should go and apply to register ourselves as animagi.'

Draco frowned, 'what?'

'I found out that to become a registered animagi, all you have to do is show that you have a well founded purpose for becoming an animagus and that you have mastered the required spells. I don't think they will question either my purpose or ability and I will vouch for you as well.'

Draco looked skeptical, but Harry persisted, 'if all goes well and one properly attains the animagus form, they can be registered. It would be good for us, Draco; we would no longer have to hide our status.'

Draco's frown lifted a little, 'it is a good idea, however, we have no clue what the procedure entails; it could be that they do tests or something in advance. They may find out that we are already animagi and we would be screwed.'

'If that is the case, we will conveniently change our minds,' Harry said brightly, turning at the same moment to leave the Minister's antechamber.

As it turned out, Harry was correct; the ministry official did not question Harry's purpose or ability to effect the transformation. However, she indicated that the procedure was not overseen by the ministry, but rather by specific parties designated by the ministry to oversee such matters based on their proficiency in the transformation arts.

To the surprise of both Draco and Harry, Remus Lupin was listed as one of the overseers and Harry immediately asked if he could act on their behalf. The ministry official indicated that she would contact professor Lupin and if he agreed to act as their overseer, their application would be approved.

Harry was ecstatic; he could tell Lupin the truth and he was certain there would be no problem for them in the future. Draco trusted his boyfriend's judgment enough to feel good about the matter as well.

The two returned to the Ministers office and were a little annoyed to find that Shacklebolt was still not ready to see them. They sat on the chairs in the antechamber and began going over the information they had discovered in the letters and forming a tentative plan of action.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Shacklebolt was being remiss in his duties. It was not that he did not take the new evil threat seriously, he most certainly did; the damage Voldemort had wreaked on the wizard and Muggle world alike had been catastrophic and he would do all within his power to avoid a repeat scenario.

However, his personal life had reached a daunting juncture and his private concerns rose above all else like a dark cloud blinding the sun. His entire problem could be reduced to two words: Severus Snape.

Snape sat before him in the comfortable chair he had conjured upon entering, staring at him with something akin to disgust written across his face. Although his face often carried disgust, it was rarely aimed at Kingsley.

For Snape, it seemed impossible that he had found love with the august person who sat before him. Kingsley was unendingly honorable and moral of character; two traits that were generally accompanied by a boring personality. Snape abhorred such people for the most part and consistently avoided them.

However, during the preceding months, the two had spent a great deal of time together and Snape had found, somewhat to his dismay, that the more he got to know Kingsley, the more he liked what he saw.

The new minister was far from boring and a budding love began to take shape in the professor's heart. It was not long before that budding love jettisoned into full blown devotion and Severus had to admit to himself, albeit reluctantly, that their being together was one of the most wonderful things that had ever happened to him in his life.

However, at the moment Snape was incensed with his lover. The two had been traveling consistently; Kingsley from London and Snape from Hogwarts, every weekend and occasionally during the week, in order to be together. Now, Kingsley was demanding that Snape do all of the traveling because he was 'up to his ears' in ministry business and would be unable to get away.

Whether Snape agreed with that or not, it irked him greatly that Kingsley appeared to be taking a very low view of his importance at Hogwarts and in his opinion, of his person.

The two had never verbalized their feelings for one another and Snape had begun to feel that Kingsley didn't view their relationship in quite the same way he did.

When Harry and Draco had arrived and Shacklebolt's assistant indicated they wished to see him, the Minister had asked the man to tell them to wait. He then turned his attention back to his boyfriend.

'The fact is Severus, you are merely being ornery about this. You know very well that arranging my schedule is nearly impossible with all that is going on now. I have to be available nearly twenty-four seven.'

'I understand your predicament, Kingsley,' Snape said evilly, 'but you do not seem to take my position into consideration at all. I too am a very busy man.'

'Of course you are, I know that. But if we are to continue to see one another, then one of us is going to have to make a concession. Now I ask you to be reasonable, should that person be me? I am here trying to protect the entire wizard world against this new impending evil, while you are merely giving lessons against the dark arts to children-'

'Yes, you are far more important of a man than your lowly professor friend. By all means it should be me who concedes.' Snape' tone was sarcastic and his eyes indicated what exactly he thought of Kingsley's opinion.

Shacklebolt sighed, 'I don't see why you are being so obstinate about this, Severus. It is a little thing. You can come here just on the weekends, or every other weekend if that is more suitable-'

'Or never,' Snape interjected childishly.

Kingsley ran a hand over his face, 'Severus.'

'That is what you would like is it not? You would like for us to cut our acquaintance. I am a big boy Kingsley; there is no need for all of this dissembling. If you want out, you merely have to-'

Kingsley slammed his hands onto his desk, 'I don't want out Severus,' he said angrily, his eyes shooting sparks, 'I merely want you to be reasonable, you are acting like a little child as if you don't believe how…much…'

The Minister's voice petered out and suddenly his face took on a hint of amusement, 'is that what this is all about, Severus?'

'What _what_ is all about?' Severus responded curtly.

'You think I want out. You don't realize how much you have come to mean to me; how devoted I am to you.'

It was exactly what Snape had thought, but the 'pretty words' were horrible to his ears. He did not like to think of himself as a lovelorn dolt, even if it were true.

'I hadn't really given it any thought at all before now,' Snape lied cleanly, 'however, now that you bring it up, I admit it sounds about right.'

Kingsley stood up and moved around his desk and knelt before Snape.

Snape looked horrified.

Kingsley started laughing, 'I know how much you hate what you refer to as romantic hogwash, and that is why I have avoided boring you with such displays.'

He pulled one of Snape's hands between his, 'but you should know, Severus, that I love you very much and there is nothing that I won't do in the end to prove that to you.'

Snape's face took on an uncharacteristic look of uncertainty.

The Minister continued, 'what I really want is for us to live together, Severus. I would love to have you in my home and sharing my bed every night. We would have to be discrete, but it would be worth it to me. You see, I love you very much; I have for a very long time, and that is never going to change.'

Snape's eyes intensified for a moment, but then he seemed to get a hold of himself, 'get up, Kingsley. It is not becoming of the Minister of Magic to kneel on the floor groveling like some twelve-year old boy, green behind the ears and stricken with love sickness.'

Kingsley began to laugh. He knew his Snape well and he understood that he had provided the reassurance that Snape had desired, but had been too proud to ask for. He stood and yanked the professor up from his seat by the hands and pulled him, rather harshly, into his embrace.

Snape didn't resist, although his face looked as if the idea of hugging the Minister in his office was repugnant to him.

Kingsley ignored Snape's expression, as he generally did and instead pressed his lips gently onto the thin, but willing lips of his lover.

The two remained so engaged for quite sometime before Snape finally pulled his lips away and stared up into his lover's sparkling eyes.

'I imagine that I can get away on the weekends,' he said stubbornly, 'and I suppose I can live in London during the summer, if I can find suitable lodgings complete with a laboratory.'

Kingsley's smile was grand, 'I shall at once commence building the most fabulous laboratory known to man kind at my home, and I would appreciate it very much if you could direct every aspect of its construction."

Something very much like a smile worked its way onto the professor's face, 'indeed,' he uttered.

Kingsley kissed his lover briefly again before happily moving back to his chair, 'we had better see Harry and Draco now; they have been waiting for an ungodly amount of time.'

Snape's smile turned a little wicked as he gave a brief nod in agreement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In reality the Minister's behavior was completely neglectful in light of the circumstances. When Harry and Draco were finally seated in his office, his mind turned once more to the business at hand and his demeanor sobered dramatically.

'Things are progressing much as they did in the past,' Shacklebolt began ominously, 'I have spoken with the Muggle prime minister and it appears that a rash of unexplained tornados, earthquakes and thunderstorms have been racking cities all over England. There have been many injuries, although luckily no deaths to date.

Shacklebolt locked his fingers together and rested his palms on the desk before him, 'however, based on the past, it is only a matter of time before these catastrophes start to spread, both in venom and in breadth to other parts of the world.'

Harry nodded; he hadn't expected to see Snape and was beginning to wonder exactly what role Snape played at the ministry. It seemed as though every time he visited the minister Snape was about.

'I hadn't realized so much was happening already,' Harry said slowly, 'although it is obvious that the new dark lord intends to work quickly."

'Just this morning, right here in Hogsmeade-' began Shacklebolt.

'We know all about that,' Harry cut in.

'Ah, well then as you can see, he has begun.'

Harry nodded, 'we have begun as well. We were able to get into Draco's home and we do have a little more information we think.'

Shacklebolt and Snape listened as Harry began and then Draco finished recounting what they had discovered.

'More of your extensive family at work I see,' Snape commented dryly when Draco finished.

Draco didn't seem at all bothered by Snape's sarcasm; he appeared to be in complete agreement and merely nodded.

However, Snape's comment pissed Harry off; he wasn't certain why it had, after all, it was entirely true. 'What matters,' Harry said a little arrogantly, 'is that we have a lead and Draco and I want to head out for the castle first thing tomorrow and discover what we can.'

'I think that's a good idea,' Shacklebolt responded slowly, 'do you have an exact plan worked out?'

'Well just a tentative one, but I plan to call a meeting of the Order for tonight. I hope to go over the plan in more detail, but I believe we must act fast.'

Snape uttered a small grunt.

Kingsley glanced quickly at his boyfriend and then back to Harry, 'there is something else you should know. The Aurors managed to get some information out of the two Hogsmeade captives and it would appear that something has been planned for tomorrow. Something big from what we have been able to ascertain, although we do not know exactly what.'

'You have no idea at all?' Draco responded, a little surprised that they had been unable to coax more out of the prisoners.

'None. The two are fairly tightlipped and we've only had them here a short while. Nonetheless we have stepped up security here at the ministry and if the two of you are going to move tomorrow, I would ask that you take special precautions. It would not hurt to have a few more individuals with you.'

Harry frowned a little, 'during the war I found that the fewer people I had with me the better. I was planning to ask Ron, Hermione and Blaise to travel with us to Surrey, but more than that would likely be too many. Even then, I don't think all of us trampling up to the castle would be wise, Draco and I were planning to go to the headquarters alone.'

The Minister's frown matched Harry's, 'I was thinking perhaps some of the Aurors could join you.'

Harry shook his head, 'in my experience, working with large numbers in this type of situation is more trouble than help.'

Shacklebolt shook his head a little ruefully, 'well I made the same complaint when we were up against Voldemort and the Order agreed with me,' the Minister paused to cock a knowing brow at Harry, 'you didn't agree of course and as we found out then, there was little point in our demanding that you comply; you ignored us completely.'

Harry flushed a little, 'it was for the best, sir.'

'Kingsley, please call me Kingsley.'

'Kingsley,' Harry repeated.

'Well you were quite correct in the end and so I shall not try and force compliance this time, a lot of good that did us anyway,' the Minister finished ruefully.

'Perhaps a sharp whip would be helpful,' Snape interjected.

Harry's head flashed around to face Snape, 'is he just here to provide wise cracks or what?' he murmured derisively.

Draco smothered a small laugh with his fist.

Kingsley gave Snape a rather hard glance, 'Severus has been invaluable to me on this end,' he cleared his throat and retrained his eyes on Harry, 'his sarcasm however is not without some merit. The mission you are about to embark on is likely to be very dangerous and working in numbers could prove to give you the upper hand.'

At Harry's deep frown the Minister continued, 'nonetheless, if Ron, Hermione and Blaise will join you, perhaps that will be sufficient."

Harry's tone flowed with a little heat, 'I will speak with them tonight. Blaise and Hermione should come to the meeting; I am not certain about Ron, but I will speak to him either way.'

Shacklebolt nodded, 'very well, keep me posted.'

Harry nodded and began to rise.

Draco, having said little, stood as well, but he turned to face Snape before leaving, 'round two to Harry,' he said with amusement in his tone.

Snape's visage turned sour, but a moment later he surprised everyone present with his response.

'Be careful, Draco,' he said, his tone quite serious.

The mirth left Draco's face and he nodded, his eyes sending a silent message of understanding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting of the Order at the Burrows was very brief; Harry outlined his plan, by then quite well formed, and not one member of the Order disagreed with him. They asked a few questions, but most had come to understand that Harry had his own ideas about fighting evil lords and he had proven that he was extremely capable of doing so without their input or interference.

Blaise and Hermione had attended and to the surprise of everyone, so had Ron. Harry was a little uncomfortable when he saw that Ginny too was present for the meeting.

Afterward, Harry and Draco approached Blaise and Hermione and they moved away from the Order members and into the kitchen. Harry then told them that he would like their assistance.

Hermione immediately pledged her aid and Blaise just as quickly remarked that she wasn't going to lift a finger to help.

Harry looked at Blaise with some surprise; he had never seemed to be against Hermione's participation in adventures before, even the dangerous ones. Draco too was somewhat taken aback because Blaise was one of the least controlling people he knew. His comment seemed quite out of character.

However, Blaise cleared up everyone's confusion quickly enough, 'she's pregnant and I don't want her to risk the life of our little one…no matter how little it is.'

'Pregnant?' Harry smiled broadly noting the happiness that had swept across Hermione's face, 'that is great, you two,' he said as he moved to give Hermione a small hug.

'Congrats,' Draco said, smiling at his old housemate, it was apparent to him that Blaise was thrilled with the news, even if he appeared to be taking it in stride. 'Just in time for the wedding,' he added jokingly.

Blaise grinned.

When Harry released Hermione from their hug she immediately began protesting, 'I am only a little over a month pregnant. There is no reason I cannot help.'

'I have to agree with Blaise,' Draco said, eyeing Hermione's stomach, 'this will likely be very dangerous and any spell that is cast on you, no matter how small, can have a residual effect on the baby. Remember who we are dealing with here.'

'I didn't mean that I planned to go running after the Dark Lord,' Hermione said pragmatically, 'I can assist from here at the Burrows.'

'That would be great, Hermione, we will need people here to help assimilate the information we gather,' Harry said softly.

'Sounds fun,' Hermione replied dryly, 'at least I would be doing something.

'You will be able to help sufficiently from here, the rest of us will do the chasing bit,' Blaise said a little sternly.

Harry looked at Blaise, 'actually, my plan, as I said inside is for Draco and I to go to the castle alone. However, I wanted a couple of others with us to set up a sort of home base in Surrey if that is where this Marcus Julien has his headquarters. Perhaps you and Ron could do it, that is if you don't mind.'

Blaise nodded, 'whatever you need.'

'Thanks,' Harry said a little distractedly. His eyes had fallen on Ginny, seated in at the kitchen table staring at a mug she held. 'I'll be back,' Harry mumbled as he slowly began moving toward the table.

Harry heard Draco start speaking to Blaise and Hermione, but the words eluded him; his heart had started to beat rather rapidly as he approached his old girlfriend.

'Ginny,' he said gently when he gained the table.

Ginny looked up inquiringly, her expression rather bland.

'May I sit a moment?'

Ginny nodded and trained her eyes once more on her mug.

'Ginny,' Harry repeated and waited until she met his eyes before he continued, 'I – well I wanted to apologize for not telling you about Draco and I immediately. I should have, right away.'

'You certainly should have,' Ginny said, her little voice steeped in emotion.

'I never wanted to hurt you, Ginny, I hope you believe that.'

Ginny looked up once more and her eyes held a good amount of animosity, 'really? I didn't think that you gave it much thought at all.'

'Of course I did,' Harry lied, 'I just…didn't know how to approach you. It wasn't easy for me.'

The truth was that Harry had not given Ginny much thought at all since he'd gotten together with Draco. That momentous change in his life had brought him more happiness than he had ever experienced before and had wiped almost everything else from his mind.

'Well saying nothing was not the way to go about it, Harry,' Ginny said smartly, 'I realize that it would be difficult for you to tell me about your new…relationship, considering it was with Draco Malfoy, someone who spent the better part of his life making yours miserable,' Ginny paused and looked at her mug once more, 'and of course the fact that you are…gay.'

'That's just it Ginny, I didn't know that I was gay.'

Ginny peeped up at him again, her expression somewhat disbelieving.

'It's true,' Harry continued, his voice hesitant, 'and, Draco…he has changed a lot.'

Ginny rolled her eyes, 'that much is obvious.'

'I know it seems completely crazy, Ginny. I never even considered being with another guy, I don't think I ever would have if-'

'You know, Harry,' Ginny cut in, her eyes falling to her mug again, 'the fact that you have come to the realization that you are gay isn't that difficult for me to understand. Many people don't' figure things like that out until later in life. But what I can't understand is your being with _him_.' Ginny spit the last word out and looked to where Draco stood across the room.

Harry did not follow her glance, he knew very well to whom she referred. He also understood how surreal it must seem to her that he was now in love and desirous of spending the rest of his life with his ex-arch enemy.

'It was an odd set of circumstances, Ginny. We didn't get along for many years, but at the end of the war and afterwards, we had to depend on one another. We became friends and got to know one another better. There is so much more to Draco's character than what we knew of him at Hogwarts.'

'Undoubtedly,' Ginny murmured a little sarcastically.

'You don't know him,' Harry said, feeling defensive.

Ginny met his eyes, 'I know him well enough to make me wonder if I really knew you.'

Harry's emerald eyes filled with a little heat, 'you know me very well Ginny, and you know it.'

'The Harry I knew would never have ignored me after the war, no matter what changes had come over him.' Ginny spoke softly, but there was venom moving through her tone.

It was Harry's turn to drop his eyes, 'you're right, and I'm sorry, it is just that it was all so new for me. You know what my life was growing up; I had never experienced a close and loving relationship like I have found with Draco. Everything…'

Harry's voice petered out suddenly when he saw Ginny's expression turn to one of surprise and pain and he realized the full impact of his words.

'Ginny, I didn't mean to say that what you and I had-'

Ginny finished for him, 'was close or loving? Apparently it wasn't, at least not for you.' Her voice came out in a terse whispered tone, full of emotion and broke on the last word. She had dropped her head again, but not before he'd seen tears spring to her eyes.

'Ginny,' Harry said softly, his tone a little pleading. He wanted to put his arms around her and try and comfort her, but he was wise enough to realize that touching her would have just the opposite affect.

The two sat in silence for a few long moments before Ginny finally spoke again, 'I guess I was the biggest fool in the world.'

'No…you weren't foolish at all, Ginny. I adored you, you know that. I didn't mean to imply that our relationship wasn't close or loving; it was…it was very precious to me. I will always have a special place in my heart for you.'

Ginny met Harry's eyes again, looking as if she might become sick, 'a special place in your heart? Thank you, Harry. Just…just go away, please.'

'Ginny, I-'

'What is it you want from me, Harry? Forgiveness? My blessing? Well you may as well give up because you are not going to get either.'

'I actually wasn't seeking either,' Harry responded softly.

Ginny's brows moved slowly upward, 'really, then what is it that you want?'

'I just wanted to apologize. I didn't expect you would accept it or my relationship with Draco or even the fact that I am gay. I merely wanted you to know that I regret the way I dealt with things between us; you deserved much better and I feel awful about it.'

'Well you've told me,' Ginny said abruptly and her eyes dropped to contemplate her mug once more.

The coldness in Ginny's voice had the same effect on Harry as her loudly and shrilly denouncing him publicly would have had. He felt miserable and it didn't appear that things between them would be better any time soon.

'I hope one day you can forgive me, Ginny,' he said, not wanting to give up all hope of at least some type of reconciliation between them.

Ginny's tone remained cold, 'I am a member of the Order and I have pledged to help…and I will. But beyond that, I don't see any reason for you and me to speak to one another at all.'

It was clear to Harry that the conversation was over. He slowly arose from the table, suspecting that mending his relationship with Ginny might take years, decades or possibly never happen, but he was determined to keep trying. The love he had always felt for Ginny, although changed, still remained intact in his heart.

When Harry moved to rejoin the others, he noticed that Blaise and Hermione were no longer in the room. Draco was still present however, and he was, oddly enough, speaking with Ron.

Harry walked to stand next to Draco and caught only the last of what Ron was saying, but it was enough to make his already very beleaguered heart sink a little further.

'That is when Pansy told me that it was true, that she was in love with you,' Ron was saying in a miserable tone, 'she said that she always has and always will…and that there was nothing that would ever change that fact.'

Draco was looking at Ron speculatively, but Harry closed his eyes and ran a hand through his unruly locks. It appeared that he and Draco were dual handedly setting about the destruction of the Weasley family.

* * *


	50. Epilogue Final Chapter: Twilight

**Epilogue Final Chapter: Twilight**

**Disclaimer**: None of the Characters from the Harry Potter books belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was looking daggers at Draco after informing the Slytherin of his wife's continued love for him.

Harry, fresh from his unhappy little talk with Ginny, felt Ron's happiness deeply. The last thing he wanted was that he or Draco be the cause of the unhappiness of yet another member of the family he loved. He and Ron had grown apart a little, but there were ties between them that could never be broken.

'Ron,' Harry said thoughtfully, 'it is like I said before; you just moved too quickly. You barely knew her at all when you agreed to marry her. You had no idea what you were getting yourself into.'

To Harry's surprise, Ron shot back angrily, directing his bitter response at his friend, 'we both said that to one another if I remember correctly. Perhaps you moved a little to quickly into your relationship as well.'

'There is no way in hell you can compare our relationship with yours, Weasley,' Draco said, breaking his speculative silence.

'You made certain of that, didn't you?' Ron shot back.

Harry glanced quickly at Draco, a little confused by the conversation. He had arrived a little late on the scene and Ron's words made little sense to him.

Apparently they made little sense to Draco as well, 'I had nothing to do with it; if you had taken the time to inquire of anyone who knew Pansy, anyone at all, they could have told you that you were making a big mistake.'

Harry broke in attempting to squelch what appeared to be turning into a huge row, 'Ron,' he said giving Draco a hard glance, 'I know you are upset, why don't we get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow and it would be-'

However, Ron cut him off, 'why don't you ask your _boyfriend_ why I am so upset, Harry?' Ron turned to face Draco, 'he knows very well why my wife continues to profess love for him even after everything he has done to her.'

Harry looked at Draco, but the Slytherin was shaking his head with confusion, 'Weasley what are you on about? I don't know what she's been telling you, but you can be certain it is a pack of lies.'

Ron lunged forward, but Harry was quick to restrain him, 'Ron, calm down,' Harry demanded. He quickly sent a silencing spell about the room so that only its occupants could hear what was going on. While most of the members of the Order had left, he didn't want Mr. or Mrs. Weasley to become involved.

Ron was boiling with anger, 'you are going to stand there and pretend that you didn't perform a heart binding ceremony with her when you guys were in fifth together?'

Draco gave a breathy burst of frustrated laughter, 'for the love of Merlin,' he murmured moving his hands over his face.

Harry was looking at Draco and noted that the Slytherin was not denying anything. 'Is it true?' Harry asked.

'Of course it's true,' Ron spat.

Draco sighed, 'we performed a ridiculous ceremony back at Hogwarts; I guess it was during fifth term because we still liked one another. But the incantation was a farce; we didn't know what we were doing and we didn't even have all of the proper ingredients for the potion. Ask Blaise, he was there.'

'Ask me what?' Blaise asked.

Harry looked to where Blaise stood, having just returned to the room with Hermione. Hermione he noted had taken a seat next to Ginny and the two were speaking softly.

'Weasley here is under the misguided notion that I am responsible for Pansy's crazed behavior due to that inane blood ceremony we did during fifth term,' Draco responded.

Blaise chuckled, shaking his head sadly at Ron, 'you should just divorce the bitch and get on with your life,' he said roundly.

Ron lunged forward again, his face creased with anger and Harry tightened his hold.

'Keep your fat nose out of it, you stupid, smug, bastard,' Ron shot at Blaise.

'Ron, calm down,' Hermione said standing up from her place by Ginny and moving toward the men.

'Shut up, Hermione,' Ron said looking at her with sparks flying from his eyes. He twisted his way out of Harry's grasp and stood fuming, his deadly stare aimed once again at Malfoy.

'You are just full of smoke and powder tonight, aren't you?' Blaise said, his tone calm, 'the ceremony was a joke, completely defunct. If it makes you feel better to blame Draco for your troubles, by all means do so, but that won't change the fact that Pansy is making a jackass out of you.'

Ron, boiling with anger, whipped out his wand. It was his only option; Harry was still standing beside him and there was no way he could reach Blaise and physically throttle him before Harry restrained him.

Wands flew to hands rapidly after that, pointing in all directions. Blaise, Draco and even Hermione had quickly drawn upon Ron dragging his from the folds of his robe.

Blaise was quickest of them all, his stunning curse sailing nastily through the air toward Ron who had released one of his own, albeit a millisecond later. Draco shoved Blaise out of the way of the oncoming curse, but it was all for naught, Harry had moved faster than everyone, not requiring a wand at all.

Shielding himself, he moved between his battling friends and absorbed all of the curses, snatching Ron's wand from his hand at the same moment. He suddenly felt as if he was back in the chaos of a hex war at Hogwarts.

Harry grabbed a hold of Ron who looked as if he were about to take off after one of the Slytherins, his mind bent on bodily harm.

Blaise stood behind Harry, calmly watching Ron struggle and Draco remained where he was, a small distance away, thinking that his boyfriend was going to give them all hell in about ten seconds.

He was right. Harry suddenly shoved Ron forcefully backward, 'stop it!' he demanded, 'you all act as if you have forgotten what we are about here. Don't you realize that none of this will matter if we don't stop this new Dark Lord?'

Ron was still very angry, but he hadn't moved again, 'I think maybe the new Dark Lord is in our midst,' he said roundly, his eyes trained upon Draco.

Draco raised his brows, 'indeed,' he said rolling his eyes darkly at Ron.

'Harry can't protect you forever,' Ron declared, his tone deadly.

'Really? And what is it I would need protecting from?' Draco asked, sarcasm racing through his tone.

Harry took a deep breath and spoke before Ron could respond, 'I can't believe this. Are you guys going to keep going with this all night? There is a DARK LORD on the loose and it would seem to me that would be a little more important to you than personal matters right now.'

'It's driving her insane,' Ron said, as if Harry had not spoken at all, 'and I need you to reverse whatever it is you did to her back then.'

'Believe what you want to believe, Weasley,' Draco answered, 'but I am telling you, the potion and the ceremony were both ineffective. Whatever Pansy is telling you is a figment of her imagination, including her ongoing love for me.'

Harry looked at Ron and Draco in exasperation and then threw up his hands, 'fine, kill each other, I don't give a damn. I took Voldemort out alone and I'll do the same with Marcus Julien.' He then turned on his heel and stormed from the room toward the back of the house, passing a worried looking Ginny on his way out.

Harry's leaving took the winds out of everyone's sails a bit and the tension in the room, while still high, had waned.

'Weasley,' Blaise said, his tone still tranquil, 'did it ever occur to you to wonder why Draco, who also took the potion and participated in the ceremony, is not in love with Pansy?'

Ron looked at Blaise and a little uncertainty began forming in his eyes, but it slowly cleared, 'how can you be so certain he isn't?'

'Fuck this,' Draco said as he turned and walked rapidly from the room. He went immediately in search of Harry, thinking that he'd be damned if he'd let stupid Weasley be the cause of a rift between him and his mate; especially when the issue centered around crazy Pansy Parkinson.

When Draco left the room, Ron's anger seemed to deflate further.

Seeing this, Hermione moved quickly to stand before her friend, 'Ron, it doesn't make sense; you see that don't you? They would both be effected not just Pansy.'

Ron looked up and a little heat flamed his eyes once more, but staring at the sympathetic face before him, his ire quickly died. He tilted his face into one of his hands and began wiping at his eye, 'I don't know what to think. You should see her; she is like a mad woman. She rants and raves about what Draco has done to her and I- I can't help her, Hermione.'

'There is only one way to help her,' Blaise said from behind them.

Both Hermione and Ron looked at the Slytherin.

'As soon as she is released from house arrest, she needs to do a stint in St. Mungos.'

Ron dropped his eyes and Hermione turned to him once more, fearing that Blaise had the right of it.

'I'm going to bed,' Ron snapped a moment later, lightly pushing Hermione out of his way as he too stormed toward the back of the house.

Ginny, Hermione and Blaise looked at one another in silence, but with much to say. The problem was that neither Blaise nor Ginny wished to speak on the topic in front of the other.

'We'd better go,' Blaise said finally.

Hermione nodded and gave Ginny a hug and a meaningful glance indicating they would talk later. She slowly began following Blaise from the house.

Draco found Harry alone in the study; everyone else had left or retired for the evening. Harry was sitting at the large table reading through a scroll that had been prepared by Tonks during their earlier meeting.

'Hey,' Draco said a little hesitantly when he entered the room.

Harry looked up, 'hey,' he replied, 'everyone else dead?'

Draco's slow laugh eased out, 'I left; you were right, now is not the time or place and besides, Ron is determined to believe that I am responsible for Pansy's ongoing mental breakdown. There is no convincing him otherwise, even though she's been like that for years and it has nothing to do with that god-forsaken ceremony.'

Harry sighed, 'well it is ridiculous for him to assert that the ceremony is responsible; had it worked you would be in love with her as well and you aren't. You're in love with me.'

Draco's smile departed and he sat on the table and began sliding across it until he was settled in front of the Gryffindor, his legs dangling off the table on either side of Harry 'that, I am,' he said, staring down into Harry's emerald pools.

Harry had swiped the scroll from the table moments before the Slytherin's butt would have collided with it and he placed it to the side. He slowly arose and slid his hands onto the Slytherin's shoulders, 'Ron will see that; he is just extremely upset. But you guys didn't have to add fuel to the fire by taunting him.'

'I didn't taunt him-' Draco began.

'Blaise did.'

Draco shrugged, 'Blaise has always been rather blunt.'

Harry sighed again.

'Kiss me,' Draco demanded after a short silence.

'You don't deserve it,' Harry said, his tone remonstrative, 'you deserved to be spanked, all of you; you were acting like spoiled little brats.'

'So don't kiss me,' Draco responded pertly.

Harry began leaning his body toward his boyfriend's seated form and his arms doubled about the Slytherin's neck, 'I won't,' he said gruffly and then promptly captured Draco's lips with his own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise and Hermione arrived at the Burrows early the next morning together with several other members of the Order. After a very brief meeting in the study, the group headed for the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley had prepared a delicious breakfast.

Hermione and Blaise had already eaten and he stayed her progress in the hallway that led to the kitchen.

Blaise pulled Hermione around to face him, hugging her into the warmth of his straw colored, wool coat, 'at the first sign of any possible trouble you are to portkey home immediately, understand?' Blaise's voice was stern, but there was love shining from his eyes and it was evident to Hermione his words stemmed from the heart.

'I shall pop home at the first sign of trouble, I promise,' she responded, a sly smile stealing its way onto her lips, 'and as soon as I arrive home your mum will promptly attempt to kill me.'

Blaise chuckled, 'she wouldn't dare,' he said with mirth in his tone.

Hermione heard the amusement, but there was a steely undertone to his words that was comforting. The mysterious or odd circumstances surrounding the deaths of his mother's eight dead husbands still gave Hermione pause when she stopped to consider it.

However, after spending time in the company of Blaise and his mother, it was clear that her son held a curious control over her. Ms. Childes seemed to have reluctantly accepted Hermione as her future daughter in law; just that morning she had insisted that Hermione go over several volumes of family history with her. Hermione, while interested, was somewhat happy that they were bound for the Burrows. She was still not quite ready to be alone in Blaise's mother's company.

Hermione leaned from Blaise's embrace and looked at his strong, lithe figure. She was once again reminded of his predilection for danger and taking substantial risks, 'you be careful too,' she admonished, 'don't do anything crazy, Blaise. I want you there when our child is born.'

'I'll be there,' he responded gingerly. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, 'I am going to bring the portkey Harry prepared inside; I want you to have it near you.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she was smiling, 'okay. I will be in the study.'

Blaise nodded and she watched him move toward the kitchen where the members of the Order had gathered to see Harry and the others off. Hermione turned toward the study; she was planning to set up a little area in which she could organize information that was gathered by those moving out to seek the Dark Lord.

She pressed the door to the study intending to step through, but paused on the threshold. Standing alone in the middle of the room, Harry and Draco were in the midst of a rather wicked embrace. She hadn't realized they had not left the room with the others.

Draco's hands were on Harry's cheeks as he pressed a very romantic kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Hermione's first inclination was to back away, but she had never seen them together romantically before and the sight was intriguing. It was as if until that moment she had not fully appreciated the fact that Harry and Draco were truly lovers.

Harry's glasses, which he had precipitously pressed upon his head, fell to the ground, seemingly unnoticed by the pair as the Gryffindor pressed forward to meet the caress of his lover's kiss. His hands moved a little urgently over the Slytherin's arms, his fingers pressing tightly against the sleeves of Draco's open robe.

Draco pulled away a little, in order to rein a series of small kisses against Harry's eager lips and Hermione took that as a signal that the little romantic moment was soon going to come to an end. She stepped quickly backward into the hall and waited until she heard the two talking and moving toward the door.

'Hi,' Hermione said when they met at the door a few seconds later.

'Hi,' Draco answered.

'Hermione,' Harry said brightly, 'we are just about to set out.'

Hermione noticed that both Harry and Draco faced her with flushed cheeks and bright eyes, clearly a consequence of their recent expression of love for one another.

'Just working out final plans?' she inquired a little naughtily.

However, neither were aware of her recent voyeurism.

'Yup,' Harry said, his eyes sliding quickly to Draco and back to meet Hermione's again, 'just finishing up a little left over business.'

'Ah,' remarked Hermione. Something inside of her suddenly burst inside with happiness for Harry and she moved to give him a spontaneously hug, 'be careful.'

Harry returned her hug, feeling the warmth springing from her heart, 'always,' he lied.

And Hermione knew it was a lie. Harry was worse than Blaise when it came to taking risks and seemed to relish marching headlong into danger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly thereafter, Harry, Draco, Ron and Blaise set out via portkey for Surrey. The portkey trip was a little wilder than usual and set them down sprawling on a grassy knoll.

The four gathered themselves up from the ground, staring at the misshapen portkey that Mr. Weasley had prepared for them.

'I am glad you prepared Hermione's portkey,' Blaise said to Harry with disgust racing through his tone.

Harry laughed as he stood knocking the stray grass that had attached itself to his robe.

Blaise too began dusting off his clothing, 'well that was a damn hard landing, imagine if she had come along with us.'

Draco smirked at his friend, 'I think your little one month old wizard would have survived, but it is good she didn't come.'

Harry looked at Ron, still sullen after the evening before. It had taken Harry the better part of a half an hour to convince him to come along. The truth was that Ron and Hermione had played a huge role in his stability during the last war and he deeply desired at least one of them to be with him while he sought out the new evil lord.

Ron had known how Harry felt and in reality his objections to venturing out with Harry had not been heartfelt. When Harry had begun promising to assist him with Pansy once their quest was over, Ron had finally given in. He hadn't wanted to discuss the matter with Harry; he knew in his heart that the ceremony was not what was affecting her and he had grave doubts that anyone would be able to help him with his marital problems.

'The center of town is about a kilometer from here,' Harry said to Ron, pulling out the small map he'd brought along. We can walk there and meanwhile you can perhaps figure out the best location for our temporary headquarters. The castle is just a couple of towns over, in this direction,' Harry indicated an area of the map.

Ron shook his head and took the map. He had proven his aptitude for figuring out strategic places for setting up camp during the previous battle and had more or less expected Harry would ask him to do so now.

Draco began shaking his head, 'hard to believe that this Marcus Julien is using the castle. I mean it sits in a great location for a headquarters, but he has to deal with my cousin Vendi who owns the castle and, to put it nicely, the man is missing a few marbles.'

Blaise uttered a brief chuckle, 'I remember him; he was a fairly staunch death eater, although I don't recall seeing him among the believers. But I do recall that he seemed to have a few screws loose.'

Draco nodded, 'one of several nutcases dotting my family tree; he likely _was _a believer and merely missed all of the meeting dates as a result of his natural air-headedness.'

'Too bad they didn't round him up with the death eaters,' Harry mused, 'from the sound of it, he would have been a good source of information about the new Dark Lord and perhaps just loopy enough to give everything away. We could use a little more information.'

Blaise looked at Harry, 'I was thinking, we might be able to get a little more information from a couple of friends of mine,' he glanced at Draco, 'Armand and Leticia.'

Draco nodded in agreement, 'they might just know something,' he looked at Harry, 'remember I told you about Armand?'

'Yeah, I do.'

'Well Armand told me everything he thought important,' Blaise added, 'so I doubt he knew about Voldemort's son. However, he may have heard something while working with the death eaters or the believers and not realized its significance.'

Draco readily agreed, 'if we tell him what we know, he may be able to add to what we have.'

Harry frowned slightly, 'I don't really want to veer from our current plan too much,' he said hesitantly.

'Well they live pretty close,' Blaise offered, 'I could apparate us to their home and we could speak with them quickly. It wouldn't set us back much.'

Harry nodded, 'alright, let's go by after we find a suitable place to serve as a headquarters.'

Upon the arrival in the town of Surrey Heath, the four moved quickly toward the town center, avoiding the wizard town situated at the outskirts. Ron pointed to a part of town he felt would be most strategic for their purposes. It was obscured from the busy section of the city by a small hillside and Ron figured it would house the least number of Muggles.

Ron was correct; the small section on the other side of the city seemed almost abandoned. There were several large homes tucked along a quiet street and not a soul in sight. Hoping to find an abandoned home, the four searched the street, but all of the homes appeared to be occupied.

'It doesn't matter,' Draco said, looking at a rather large house at the end of the block, 'we will simply borrow a room in this Muggle home. Come on.'

Draco led them to the side of the house and then stopped. Harry looked at Draco inquisitively and his boyfriend winked and asked to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak. Harry pulled it from the small pack on his back and handed it to the Slytherin. Draco whipped it around his body and began walking toward the rear of the house.

'Wait here,' Draco's voice boomed from under the cloak as he ambled away.

Harry, Ron and Blaise remained out of sight next to the house, constantly looking about them for any wandering Muggles.

'I hope he doesn't get caught,' Ron said eyeing the house.

'He shouldn't,' Harry said hopefully.

A short while later, the three jumped slightly when Draco suddenly uncovered himself before them.

'It has a basement that will serve our purposes perfectly,' the Slytherin declared, 'I have already placed wards about it and a silencing spell.'

The others nodded and followed Draco as he led them to the rear of the house behind a rather tall bush that obscured them from the windows of the house.

'Everyone grab hold,' Draco said quietly.

The other three placed their hands on Draco's body and he apparated them into the basement of the home. The basement room was rather large and had comfortable, old chairs already in place. Harry passed coins around which he had prepared for messaging spells so they could communicate with one another.

Harry looked about him at the cobwebs lining the walls, 'this is perfect. It doesn't look as if the Muggles have been down here in years.'

'I am fairly certain they use it merely for storage,' Draco concurred.

Blaise cleared the cobwebs from the three chairs with his wand and looked a little less pleased with the basement than his friends. Placing his wand back into his robe he looked at Harry with an expression indicating his distaste of the place, 'We should head over to Armand's now,' Blaise said, his tone indicating his desire to be gone from their headquarters as soon as possible.

'I'll remain here and keep an eye on things,' Ron said immediately.

'There is really no need for you to stay here,' Harry said.

'I would prefer to,' Ron said, seating himself on one of the chairs, 'you go ahead.'

Harry nodded, realizing Ron wanted time alone to think.

'I'll rejoin you here shortly,' Blaise said, his face indicating he wasn't looking forward to it.

Ron nodded, his thoughts seemingly far away.

Apparently feeling that enough had been said, Draco grasped his friends and upon receiving a curt nod from Harry, apparated them out of the basement. Blaise then took over; still holding them both, he apparated them twice more to Armand's home.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise escorted Draco and Harry to the front door of Armand and Leticia's home. The couple had moved back to their original home from the safe house where they had spent a few weeks while the believers were being rounded up.

Armand opened the door himself and a delighted expression creased his features the moment he set eyes on his visitors. He seemed especially happy to see Blaise.

'Damn your eyes man,' Armand said jovially, 'you get us out of the safe house and we haven't seen sight of you or Hermione since.'

Blaise laughed, 'been a bit busy,' he said while turning his body slightly, 'this is Harry Potter; I don't think you two have met.'

'No we haven't, hello, Harry and welcome,' Armand said in his normal friendly fashion while reaching out to shake Harry's hand.

'I feel like we have met,' Harry responded, 'Blaise and Hermione speak of you and Leticia frequently.'

'Oh they do, do they?' he eyed Blaise suspiciously, 'I am afraid to ask just what he has been telling you.'

Harry began chuckling as he watched Armand move to shake Draco's hand.

'Let's go into the front room, Leticia has gone to Hogsmeade, she will be crushed that she missed you all.'

'We'll come again,' Blaise said, his tone teasing, 'especially if Leticia makes one of her delicious meals for us.'

'Oh I remember those,' Draco mused, 'she is a great cook.'

The four men sat in the Rosier's comfortable living room and Blaise began speaking at once, 'we came because as you may or may not know, the battle is not quite over yet.'

Armand frowned and looked at Blaise inquiringly.

'Have you ever heard mention of a wizard named Marcus Julien?'

Armand shook his head in the negative, 'Marcus Julien? No, who is he?'

'From what we have been able to ascertain,' continued Blaise, 'he is the Dark Lord's son.'

Genuine surprise erupted across Armand's face, 'A son?' he began shaking his head slowly, 'I never heard anything about the Dark Lord having a son. Nor does that name ring any bells.' A small amount of disbelief entered into his expression, 'the Dark Lord had a son?'

Blaise frowned, 'yes and it is curious that so few people seem to know of his existence; it seems a rather big secret to be kept so tightly held for so many years.'

Armand nodded in agreement, 'so many years?'

'According to what we have learned, he is about my age or a little older,' Blaise answered.

'Well that is an amazing,' Armand frowned a little, 'are you quite certain that it is true?'

Draco nodded, 'the ministry obtained the information from Bertram during interrogations.'

Armand appeared to be shocked by the information. However a frown formed across his features shortly thereafter, 'why has he not come forward? It would seem that any son of the Dark Lord would have materialized sooner and assisted the believers.'

Harry looked at Armand wryly, 'perhaps he knew it was going to be a hopeless effort.'

Armand shook his head a little, 'that doesn't make any sense. If his son had half of the Dark Lord's ambition, he could have acted as a driving force for the believers. In addition, he would have had a ready army behind him.'

'Unless,' Draco said slowly, his eyes narrowed and unfocused in thought, 'he was actually in control of the Believers and worked in the shadows.'

Harry nodded his head, 'that is entirely possible. In any event, it is evident that Bertram and Malfoy were working to pave the way for Voldemort's-'

Armand flinched and made a small verbal grunt at the mention of the name and Harry paused.

Armand brought a hand to his face and grinned, 'sorry, old habit. Please continue.'

'Well they were working toward Voldemort's son coming into power.' Harry finished.

Armand nodded, 'it would appear that is what they were about, although the majority of us were under the misconception that we were preparing for the return of the Dark Lord himself.'

'What I think,' Blaise said slowly, 'is that what we have here is a wizard who is still wet behind the ears and Bertram and Malfoy knew it. He is only our age or a little older and based on what we know, he has had little experience in the real world. I rather doubt he was behind the believers; I think we might be attributing too much strategic genius to the man.'

Harry nodded, 'well that is also possible. It would explain why his attempts since taking over have been so poorly executed…the catastrophe in Hogsmeade and the earthquakes and tornados that did not kill anyone, but only injured a few.'

'True,' conceded Draco.

'What happened in Hogsmeade is attributed to him?' Armand asked then, his interest clearly piqued, 'the Prophet reported the event as if it had been some kind of joke.'

'It was no joke,' Blaise replied readily, 'I was there and while they bungled the whole thing thoroughly, it was a serious attempt to frighten those present.'

'Well independent of any involvement he has had up to now, from what we know of him he appears to lack the expertise of his father.' Harry said, 'that will serve as an advantage for us.'

'Still,' Armand said thoughtfully, 'I would not underestimate any child of…Vo-Voldemorts.'

A smirk slung itself across Blaise's face, 'I knew you had it in you,' he said to his friend.

Armand chuckled a little and gave Blaise a punch in the arm.

'We had best be on our way,' Harry said rising, 'it was nice meeting you Armand, and I look forward to meeting your wife.'

'My pleasure, I have wanted to meet you for a very long time,' Armand smiled kindly, 'I am just glad it is now rather than before when I was rather…misguided.'

Harry smiled, 'me too.'

'Let me know if you require my assistance, I am happy to help in any way I can. Sorry I could not be of more help,' Armand said to the room in general as his guests prepared to leave.

Blaise moved to speak privately with Armand for a few moments while the others moved toward the door. The happy way in which Armand congratulated him shortly thereafter made it evident that Blaise had passed on the good news that he was to become a father.

'Look at him,' commented Draco staring at Blaise's glowing face, 'underneath that solemn façade he likes to show, he's as soppy as a Gryffindor.'

Harry's laughter jetted up once more as he gave Draco a quick, playful whack on the head with his hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three returned to the basement headquarters in the Muggle home to find Ron seated in the same place they had left him.

Ron looked up at the group when they appeared, 'find out anything?'

Harry shook his head, 'no, not really. Anything happen here while we were gone?'

'Nope, and I haven't heard anyone moving about the house either. I think the owners must be out.'

'Good,' Harry said, 'the two of you shouldn't have any problems then.'

'You two had better get going,' Blaise mumbled, staring at Ron. It was apparent he wasn't looking forward to the next few hours alone with the Gryffindor in the grimy basement.

Harry nodded and moved next to Draco so they could apparate. Draco looked at Blaise with amusement in his eyes, knowing exactly what was passing through his friend's mind. He winked at Blaise, his expression and the gesture evidencing his meaning: better you than me.

Harry and Draco set off for the town of Waverly, where the castle was located. They apparated twice in order to arrive inconspicuously, appearing at points that the Order members had recommended.

Draco led them to the outskirts of the town where a rather large wizard village was situated. Draco's cousin's castle loomed over all of the other houses and buildings; a dark, rather gloomy building constructed of stone. Harry and Draco slipped quickly under the invisibility cloak and moved slowly toward the castle.

When they arrived, Draco signaled that they enter through a rear gate that led to an immense garden.

'Just over there, there is a ground hatch that leads into the castle,' Draco whispered, 'if it is still there, that is; I was last here as a boy.'

Harry nodded and followed Draco across the garden to the area where the ground hatch was located.

Delighted to find it still in place, Draco lifted the hatch door away revealing a hole. He nimbly dropped into it and Harry heard him land on a hard surface a few seconds later. Harry jumped in after Draco and could barely make out the Slytherin standing next to him. They appeared to be in a cavern shrouded in a dank, darkness.

'Lumos,' Draco said softly and his wand began shining light for them. 'Espersatium,' he said then to make the light permanent.

Draco led the way, Harry close behind him and the two began to traverse the tunnel leading to the castle. There was some type of liquid on the ground; too thick to be water, but because Draco seemed to ignore it, Harry followed suit.

The two sloshed through the twisting tunnel and eventually reached a stairway. Draco ascended slowly, attempting to keep his footsteps as silent as possible. When they reached the top another hatch greeted their eyes.

Draco send a concept, '_leads to kitchen.' _

Harry nodded and watched as Draco extinguished the light from his wand and slowly pressed the hatch door open.

There was no sound above them and Draco eased his head through the opening. Seeing no one, he signaled Harry to follow him and they alighted into a very large, deserted kitchen. The sweet smell of something baking filled their nostrils as they slid the hatch door closed and began moving stealthily toward one of several doors leading from the kitchen.

The door they selected led to what appeared to be some sort of odd dining room. There was a large table and chairs, but the room also contained numerous boxes, piled high along the walls of the room.

Harry looked at Draco with a question in his eyes.

Draco shrugged, '_my cousin is crazy,'_ he reminded Harry via concept.

Harry nodded and the two moved toward another set of doors leading from the room.

Draco opened the door slowly and then quickly pulled back, although he did not shut the door again. He signaled Harry to peep through it with him and the two found themselves looking in upon a large antechamber that appeared to be just inside the main doorway of the castle.

Three barely discernable robed figures stood huddled together facing two large, wooden doors. The room was very dark, the only light was provided by three candles, hanging from the walls. The robed figures stood silently with an air of reverence about them. A hissing sound reached Harry and Draco's ears and appeared to be coming from the room behind the closed doors.

A small sound broke the silence; it had come from the kitchen. Harry and Draco tensed and turned toward the sound. They could hear footsteps drawing close to the other door in the dining room and both reflexively held their wands at the ready.

However the footsteps retreated and they heard the sound of a door open and close, and then another. Apparently the person had accessed the kitchen through another door and had departed using the same path.

Harry and Draco retrained their eye on the robed figures and suddenly the large wooden doors they faced burst open and another robed figure appeared; he was backing out of the room behind the doors, bowing all the while.

'It's Vendi, my cousin,' Draco said in a conspiratorially soft tone,

Harry didn't respond; the bowing wizard had begun speaking.

'Yes my Lord, your desires are our desires, I will be back within the hour.' Vendi declared reverently, still bowing as he began closing the large doors.

His promises were met by what sounded to be laughter emanating from the room; a small odd chuckling sound, mostly drowned out by the sound of the hissing.

Vendi turned and faced the three robed figures and Harry could make out his long, sallow face in the candle light.

Vendi lifted his head toward the ceiling, 'it is time we apparate to the Ministry and join the others. I have just been given instructions by our master who has conferred with the offspring of Nagini! We will take the Ministry in the name of our Lord, the son of the Great One and following our victory, he alone shall rule the wizard world.'

The three robed figures stared on in silence.

'We've got to warn Kingsley,' Draco whispered urgently, 'they are planning to take the ministry.'

Harry's face was set with determination, 'We've got to get inside that room.'

Draco frowned at his boyfriend's apparent singular intent, 'I'll send a message to Blaise about the ministry via coin.'

Harry nodded distractedly as Draco pulled a coin from his pants pocket and began tapping it with his wand.

The Gryffindor's attention was trained on Vendi who had suddenly reached his arms toward the ceiling.

'Come,' he commanded the robed figures as he turned toward the front doors of the castle and rather dramatically began marching toward them. It seemed to Harry that the three robed figures followed him with some reluctance.

When Vendi and the trio of robed figures had left, the house took on an eerie character; the loud hissing continued, reverberating through the darkened antechamber.

'It appears as though everyone has left…except the Dark Lord,' Harry said softly.

'If he is anything like Voldemort, he will have minions at his side in that room,' Draco murmured.

'Most certainly,' Harry agreed.

The two fell silent again; Draco looking about their surroundings and Harry's eyes fixed on the door.

'That hissing is horrendous,' Draco whispered, breaking the silence, 'what do you suppose it is?'

'Well he mentioned something about the offspring of Nagini, 'Harry said slowly,' I imagine it could be snakes.'

'It sounds as if they are being tortured,' Draco said frowning a little, 'you know the fact that this dark lord has placed faith in Vendi does tell us something about him. He really must be an amateur.'

Harry narrowed his eyes at the doors, 'come on,' he said determinedly.

Draco didn't hesitate although a small amount of fear had begun to kindle in his heart. Amateur or not, the dark lord would use everything within his means to kill them, that was certain.

They moved into the dank and somewhat cold antechamber and traversed the plush carpet that covered the floor. The two came to a stop before the grand double doors and the moment they arrived the hissing sound suddenly stopped.

Draco and Harry looked quickly at one another, both feeling that the dark lord on the other side had become aware of their presence. They heard footsteps through the door; it sounded as if someone were running about inside the room. The footsteps stilled and were replaced by a repeated soft clicking sound and moments later the excruciating hissing began again.

Harry's tone was soft, but calculated, 'I don't think he knows we are here. Hopefully we can surprise him; that should garner us a few seconds. You attack any minions and I will concentrate on the Dark Lord.'

Draco nodded and moved his wand before him watching Harry grasp the handle on one of the doors.

Harry paused a moment with his hand on the handle. He closed his eyes briefly to allow the vision of his parents faces to pass through his mind. It served as a strong motivation and he suddenly felt the strength that had moved through him when he went into the cavern to face Voldemort surge through his body once more.

With his wand at the ready and his body tense, Harry suddenly pulled on the handle and flung the door open.

Harry and Draco raced forward, knowing that they would have only the few seconds resulting from their surprise attack to gain any possible advantage over those present inside the room.

However, upon entering Harry and Draco froze, their wands still stretched before them and their eyes wide.

There was no throne with a Dark Lord seated upon it, no minions racing toward them to attack and no snakes sent to assault them. The room had only one occupant; a small child of maybe five or six, who sat on the ground before them, his eyes as wide as their own, full of curiosity.

The hissing sound had grown louder and Draco and Harry immediately discovered the source of it. The child sat before a huge magical track upon which jetted several toy trains, hissing loudly along hills, valleys and through complicated tunnels and overpasses. In fact the room was full of…toys.

Harry was so stunned for a moment, he could do nothing more than stand and stare, but then his senses began to return. He looked quickly around the room, searching for a doorway or some other place the Dark Lord might be hiding. But there seemed to be nothing at all, just the small boy surrounded by numerous toys and his hissing train set.

Draco had lowered his wand, but Harry had not. He looked to the child who continued staring at him, his wide brown eyes full of question.

'Who, who are you?' Harry asked, still trying to assimilate what was happening.

The child spoke immediately, 'Marcus Julien,' he replied softly.

Harry furrowed his brow, 'Marcus…Julien…and you are here alone?'

The child tilted his head a little, 'Matilda is making me cookies and milk. Who are you?'

'Matilda? Is that – who is that?' Harry asked, ignoring the child's question.

'One of my Uncle's servants,' the child responded, staring at Harry's wand.

Harry lowered his wand, 'your parents, where are they?'

'They are dead,' the child replied, not unhappily, 'my father was the king and my mother was the queen and they were put to death by the countrymen. I have to live with my uncle until I grow up and am old enough to be king.'

The child looked between Harry and Draco, but Harry noted there was no real fear about him although they had burst through the door tense and ready to do damage, pointing their wands at his head.

Draco found his voice, 'you said you live with your uncle? Was that your uncle? The man that was in here a few minutes ago?' he asked.

'Uncle Vendi?'

'Yes, Uncle Vendi. He is your uncle then?' Draco asked, his eyes narrowing.

The child nodded. 'Are you new servants?' the child asked them.

Harry turned to Draco, a deep frown marring his features, 'something is not right,' he murmured, again ignoring the child's inquiry.

Draco's eyes began to take on a speculative look, 'what I think is not right is my cousin Vendi; not right in the head that is,' he mumbled. 'I am beginning to believe that this was some sort of far fetched plot he hatched…but I don't know who the child is, he has no children to my knowledge.'

Harry looked at the child again, 'you say that your father was the king, do you know what his name was?'

'King Thomas,' he said brightly. Little Marcus stood up and walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a small children's book. He brought it to where Harry and Draco were standing and opened it for them to see.

A king and queen sat with a baby in a carriage waving at them.

'See, that is my father, King Thomas and my mother Queen Anna next to him and the little baby is me.'

Harry looked closely at the photo, but the people in it were unrecognizable. It was certainly not Tom Riddle.

The child turned the pages and showed Harry and Draco what he believed to be his life; a king and Queen taken away and killed by the countrymen, leaving a baby who would grow to be a wise and powerful king and rule the land.

Harry was still frowning deeply when the child finished, 'you say that only you and Matilda are here?'

The child nodded again, closing the book and moving to return it to the bookshelf, 'my Uncle Vendi left with some of the other servants. Would you like to play with me?'

Harry watched the child placing the book neatly back into the bookcase. Apparently he assumed they were his uncle's servants.

The child turned again, 'you two can be the trolls!'

'The trolls,' said Harry, his mind still working frantically to try and piece together what was happening.

Little Marcus smiled, 'Uncle Vendi has gone to capture the dragon and the dragon will return to eat you!"

'The dragon?' Harry inquired.

Marcus ran for another book, this one containing all sorts of creatures and the star of the book was a mighty, fire-breathing, Dragon.

'Acurius the Dragon,' Marcus said with awe in his tone while pointing out a grand looking beast in his little book, 'he will come and try to eat the trolls!' He looked up then with excitement in his eyes, 'but I will protect you with my sword!' he declared. Marcus then ran to another shelf and after placing the book he held on top of it, he pulled a sheathed toy sword from one of the shelves. He unsheathed it with a flourish and waved it about the air.

Suddenly, the great wooden doors behind Harry and Draco flew open. They turned as one to face the doors, their wands once again at the ready.

A small framed woman carrying a tray holding milk and cookies was entering, but upon seeing them she immediately dropped the tray. As the tray and its contents crashed heavily on to the ground, her hand flew beneath her robe for her wand.

Draco's wand was already pointed in her direction however, and before she had fully extracted her wand, he sent a curse sailing her way. The light flew directly into her face and the woman's body stiffened for a moment before falling heavily to the ground.

Harry ran forward and at once recognized the curse; it was the same Draco had used on the house elf.

'You put her to sleep.' Little Marcus' voice startled Draco and Harry and their heads whipped around to face the child.

Harry's brow furrowed as he regarded the child, 'y-yes, we had to put her to sleep.'

Marcus nodded as if 'putting people to sleep' was the most natural thing in the world and turned to return his sword to the bookshelf.

Harry met Draco's eyes and the two frowned at one another. However, before either had a chance to make a further response, a loud crack sounded in the air and suddenly a multitude of Aurors began running into the room.

Seeing Harry and Draco stooped over the woman on the floor, the Auror in front of the charge stopped in his tracks and stared, those behind him similarly stopping.

'In here,' the Auror called in a loud voice.

There was a little commotion behind the door and moments later Shacklebolt himself came storming in, wand in hand and primed for battle.

Kingsley looked from Harry to Draco to the woman, 'what has happened?'

However, before either could respond, Marcus moved forward from the bookcase and came to stand near Harry.

'Who is he?' Shacklebolt asked, his brow deeply furrowed.

Harry stood up and faced the Minister, 'this,' he said looking down on the lad, 'is Marcus Julien.'

Shacklebolt's face was incredulous, 'this?' he murmured, confusion moving about his face.

'And this,' said Draco moving forward and indicating the woman with his hand, 'is Matilda.'

Shacklebolt's moved from the child to Matilda and back to little Marcus again. The little lad with large brown eyes and blonde hair that ended in ringlets about his forehead and tapered around down the nape of his neck was not at all what he expected.

The Minister faced one of the Aurors, 'take the lad and wait outside the door,' he said curtly.

The Auror nodded and then moved to guide Marcus from the room. The little boy did not protest at all, almost happily following the Aurors from the room.

When the door closed behind them, Shacklebolt looked about the room, his eyes remaining for an extended moment on the spilled contents of the tray on the floor before facing Harry and Draco again, 'I am not sure what is going on here, but we have just come from the ministry. Blaise and Ron appeared a short while ago to warn us that there was going to be some sort of attack on the Ministry. Not seconds later a very amateur and botched attempt was made by five individuals to take over the Ministry.'

Harry regarded the Minister with some confusion, 'only five?'

Shacklebolt nodded, 'they stormed into my office and indicated they were working on behalf of the new Dark Lord, Marcus Julien. They demanded I surrender my office to them and control of the ministry. However, I had already increased security and within seconds of their demand, Aurors were swarming my office; we managed to restrain them all within seconds.'

Draco gave a short laugh, lacking mirth, 'it is as I thought. My cousin Vendi was evidently behind this. He decided to act in this child's name and attempt to fool the wizard world. It evidently wanted to make everyone believe that Marcus was older and that he was acting on his behalf.'

Shacklebolt nodded, 'that sounds about right; a small amount of Veritaserum and Vendi revealed that the Dark Lord was here at his castle. He failed to mention however that he was still a tike. Nonetheless we set out immediately planning to back up your efforts here and I sent Blaise and Ron to inform the Order.'

The woman on the floor began to revive, her arms and legs shuffling lightly against the floor.

'A little Veritaserum might be in order now,' Draco said, regarding the woman.

The Minister nodded, moving quickly out of the room and returning with a small vile. The woman continued to struggle for consciousness on the floor and Kingsley knelt at her side and lifted her head slightly. He then forced the vile between her lips and urged the liquid into her mouth.

Matilda coughed and sputtered a little, but before long her eyes blinked open and upon seeing the Minister, Harry and Draco, fear entered into them.

'It's alright,' Draco said at once, 'we are not going to hurt you.'

The woman began struggling out of the Minister's light hold and slowly stood. She stared at them, fear still flowing through her eyes, 'w-w-who are y-you,' she asked, her voice trembling. Her eyes moved around the room and then back to the three of them.

'What have you done with the boy? He knows nothing, don't hurt him.'

Harry put his wand away, 'we are not going to hurt any one.'

The woman focused on Harry and her brow suddenly wrinkled as recognition dawned in her eyes, 'y-you are H-Harry Potter.'

Harry nodded briefly, 'and this is Draco Malfoy and the Minister of Magic,' Harry answered at once, 'and you are, Matilda?'

The woman nodded as her eyes widened a bit more. However, her body seemed to lose some of its tenseness.

'The lad,' Draco said, his voice commanding, 'he is Tom Riddle's son?'

The woman suddenly looked frightened again, 'yes' she spat, the word seemed to be forced from her throat. Surprise began stealing across her features, 'You have given me Veritaserum!' she accused.

'That's right,' Draco said, his voice commanding.

'The Dark Lord will see to the lad's protection and he will see to mine,' she returned nastily.

Harry nodded, and his eye's intensified, 'how old is this child?'

"Six," the woman snapped unwillingly.

'Who is his mother?' asked Draco.

'An-Anna In-Ingram,' she sputtered, trying desperately to still her tongue.

'Anna Ingram, who is that?' Harry inquired.

Matilda looked at Harry with hatred and it was evident that she had no qualms about answering the question, 'Anna was a faithful servant of our Lord as am I.'

Shacklebolt frowned, 'where was she from?'

Matilda struggled once more, but was unable to defeat the serum, 'France,' she said a little wildly.

Shacklebolt's face cleared a little, 'and she agreed to have Voldemort's child?'

Matilda flinched at the mention of the name of the Dark Lord, but once again the words flowed easily from her throat, 'yes, obviously. She was honored to do so! As any of us would have been.'

'Where is she now?' Draco inquired, his tone indicating how disgusting any mating with Lord Voldemort six years ago would have been.

Matilda struggled for control of her tongue, but lost, 'Sh-sh-she's dead,' she wailed.

'When did she die?' Harry asked.

Matilda's mouth moved awkwardly as she tried to shut it, 's-she died w-while giving b-birth.' Matilda's eyes became a little wild and her speech freed, 'but not before the Dark Lord had shared his power with the child! And the child will one day rule the wizard world, carrying out the heritage of his father!' she finished grandly.

'And Marcus is your master now?' Harry asked a little confused.

'The child knows nothing!' she cried heatedly, 'but he was created for greatness and one day he will-'

'Rule the world,' Draco finished, 'yes we heard you the first time. 'So the child has no idea who his father is?' he inquired.

'It was not yet time to inform him of his heritage. He is too young, too tender, he does not yet understand his power. I told Vendi it was too soon,' she said venomously, 'I told him that we should not act until the child was older, until he could take his rightful place as leader and show us the way, but Vendi insisted!'

'Because he is insane,' Draco said sourly.

The woman looked at him with daggers in her eyes, 'we serve the Dark Lord and all of you who have defied him shall suffer; especially those of you who betrayed him!'

Draco nodded, 'you are also insane I see.'

Shacklebolt's voice boomed forth, 'why was the child brought here? Why didn't Voldemort take him when his mother died?'

Matilda's face turned purple as she struggled to keep her mouth tightly shut, but the Veriserum was too great for her, 'he…could…not keep him. He had to move and the child…just…got…in…the…way.'

'So he charged Vendi to bring him to this castle, to care for his son?'

The woman looked murderous, 'No! He was brought here to live, but the master charged a few special, privileged people to nurture him, to prepare him for his birthright. He was to join his father's side when our master came into power.'

'Well that didn't work out,' Draco said unable to stop the smirk from spreading across his face.'

'But it did,' Matilda said, her eyes glowing fanatically, 'the Master will rule the wizard world through his son; it was his means of ensuring his return!'

'That is exactly what Voldemort was thinking,' Harry murmured.

The woman again cringed upon hearing the use of her master's name, 'you dishonor the master and for that you shall be one of the first to face his wrath,' she warned evilly, 'Marcus Julien will reign, he was born and raised for the task.'

'Exactly what have you done to the boy?' Shacklebolt asked.

The woman seemed to have given up the battle with the serum, it was obviously inducing too much pain for her to resist answering, 'he is… not yet ready! He is too young to understand the greatness that awaits him. We will teach him everything and tell him all when the time is right. He will not be able to deny his heritage and all who have moved against us will suffer at the hands of the Dark Lord's child!'

Harry looked at the woman, his face unfathomable, 'he thinks his father was a king and his mother a queen.'

'The stupid storybooks!' the woman barked, 'The child should never have been told that pack of lies; that was a mistake.'

"I've heard enough,' remarked Shacklebolt. He turned and opened the door, calling for a pair of his Aurors. 'Take this woman into custody,' he directed.

The men took hold of the woman and carried her struggling from the room.

Harry and Draco followed the Minister into the antechamber.

Little Marcus stood within the group of Aurors near the door and his eyes followed Matilda as she was carried from the castle. 'She woke up,' he remarked nonchalantly.

Harry felt something move inside of him; the child appeared to be completely unfazed by what was happening about him. It was evident that he had witnessed such events before and that someone had taken the time to ensure that he misunderstood the significance of those events.

He looked healthy, but Harry wondered exactly what condition his mind was in. There was also the little matter of the power that Voldemort had 'shared' with him according to Matilda. That power might prove fatal to the wizard world in the future.

Shacklebolt called one of the woman Aurors forward, 'take the young one to the Department of Abandoned and Stranded Wizards. Ask them to keep him until we decide exactly what to do with him. I suppose we will have to find him a home although one where we will be able to keep a close eye on him.

The Auror looked at Marcus with wariness, 'unless I am mistaken, this one will be extremely hard to place,' she said sadly, 'and such a cute little mite. But his heritage will likely scare off most people. Perhaps a Slytherin family will have him, although I am not sure if that would be wise.'

Shacklebolt looked grim.

The woman Auror nodded, 'well I will inform the department to make living arrangements for the lad, we have no such thing at present and he may be with us for quite some time.'

Marcus' face suddenly became troubled, apparently he had come to the sudden realization that they were referring to him. 'I don't want to leave,' the child said softly, looking from the woman to the minister.

'Your Uncle Vendi is not coming back and neither are any of the others who were living here with you,' Shacklebolt said gently, 'we will have to find you a new place to live.'

Little Marcus looked slightly stricken, 'a new castle?'

Shacklebolt smiled at the child, 'it will be a very nice place, I promise and you will like it.'

'Where did everyone go?' Marcus asked.

'They have had to go far away and will be gone for a very long time,' Shacklebolt responded, 'so someone else will have to care for you.'

'They always go away, but someone always comes,' Marcus responded hopefully.

'No one will be coming now, that is why you must go to a new place where someone can take care of you.'

Marcus frowned, 'can I take my toys?'

Shacklebolt nodded, 'of course you may.'

The child's face brightened at once and Harry again felt a twinge in his soul. The boy didn't seem to have formed any attachment whatsoever to anyone, not even his uncle Vendi. It appeared that his unhappiness stemmed primarily from the fact that he believed his toys would be left behind. He reminded him of himself in a way, growing up in a household where he was more like a piece of furniture than a family member.

However, unlike him, Marcus had clearly never been mistreated; while he'd not likely received much love from the many minions of Voldemort who had come and gone over the years, they would have treated him with respect, fearing Lord Voldemort's wrath…or the wrath of the child himself when he came of age and became their lord.

Marcus looked at the room where he had been playing, 'my toys are in there,' he said in a small voice.

Shacklebolt turned to his Aurors once more, 'go and gather the toys. Shrink them so we may carry them along.'

The Aurors nodded and three of them moved into the room.

'I will have them brought to you in your new home,' Shacklebolt said to the small boy.

Marcus nodded smiling up at the woman Auror.

Shacklebolt looked at the woman Auror, 'take him along and prepare a room in the Ministry for his stay; hopefully we will find a suitable family shortly.'

Harry looked at Draco and concepts flew between them at almost the same moment.

Harry stepped suddenly forward, 'wait,' he called to the woman Auror as she grasped Marcus' hand.

'We'll take him,' Harry said hurriedly, 'that is, we would like him to come and live with us.'

The Auror paused looking at Shacklebolt. The Minister looked at Harry for a few long moments before signaling to him and Draco to follow.

They moved to the far side of the room and Kingsley looked at Harry, his brow deeply furrowed, 'I am not so sure that would be wise.'

'I am positive it would be,' Harry responded at once.

'I think it would be the best arrangement,' Draco added. The ministry will want to keep an eye on him, and unless I am mistaken, the child needs a home and a…family badly right now. We can provide both.'

'What he needs,' Harry said slowly, 'is a family that won't look upon him with suspicion and treat him like, well like Voldemort's spawn prone to do evil. That type of life just might lead him to turn out like his father.'

'Or even worse, he could end up with some family who thinks it would be a smashing idea for him to turn out like his father and raise him for the task,' Draco said wryly.

'Well I certainly agree with you on that point,' Shacklebolt said heatedly. He looked to the young Gryffindor, 'are you certain you wish to do this Harry? I know that you and Draco want to have a child, but this _is_ the son of Lord Voldemort, the man who…killed your parents.'

'That was not his fault,' Harry said immediately, 'he is not responsible for any thing his father did.'

Shacklebolt's face lightened somewhat, 'to be honest, I don't think that we could find a better arrangement in the entire wizard world,' he said finally. 'I just thought that his heritage might make it difficult for you, Harry.'

'From what I can tell, he knows nothing about his father's past…it would seem he knows little about the wizard world altogether unless I am mistaken.'

Shacklebolt nodded, 'you would both have to watch him carefully over the years; we have no idea what spells or incantations Voldemort placed on the child at his birth.'

Harry met Kingsley's eyes, 'Voldemort inadvertently shared a little of his power with me too, remember? It is not the power, but what Marcus chooses to do with it that will matter. I had Dumbledore to help me in that regard and Marcus…will have me.'

'And me,' added Draco.

Harry smiled at his boyfriend, 'yes, between the two of us,' he retrained his eyes on the minister, 'I believe-'

'That at the very least,' the Minister interrupted, 'we will have a mischievous, headstrong little bundle of power.' He smiled then, 'but all things considered, I too believe it would be the best arrangement.'

Harry sheepishly returned the minister's smile and glancing at Draco he moved to where Marcus stood, 'I am Harry; what do you think about coming to live with me and,' he turned and pointed to where Draco stood, 'and with him, he is Draco.'

Marcus looked up at Harry, his eyes inquiring, 'do you live in a castle?'

Harry smiled a little and Draco began smirking.

'No,' Harry replied, 'but it is a very large place and you will have a smashing room of your own.'

'But I am to be the king and I have to live in a castle,' Marcus said, his little voice holding sincere confusion.

'The entire realm was destroyed,' Harry invented quickly, 'there is no longer a need for a king. Now you don't have to worry about any of that anymore; you can just have fun and play. There are lots of people to play with living near our home; you can make friends with them.'

'Like Matilda and the other servants?' Marcus asked, evidently the knowledge that he would no longer one day be king was of less importance to him than Harry had thought.

'No,' Draco said walking over to join them, 'friends who are the same age as you, you will have a lot of fun with them.'

'Oh, like Argus,' Marcus replied smiling, his eyes brightening.

Draco's brows lifted, 'ah, so you know Argus.'

Marcus nodded rapidly, 'he comes to play with me every week. We have fun; the servants don't play the way we do.'

Draco smiled, 'well there will be many like Argus and you will all play together.'

Marcus smiled happily.

'Argus,' Draco explained to Harry and the others present, 'is the young son of another of my…cousins, Caston Black.'

'Captured at the ministry today,' added Shacklebolt.

'Not surprising,' Draco said shaking his head wryly, 'almost as big a fool as Vendi.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco did not apparate home immediately with their new son, instead they went to Hogsmeade and allowed Marcus to assist in selecting furniture for his new room. To Draco's delight and Harry's amusement, he elected furnishings fit for a king.

It was obvious that the child had received many things while living at the castle, but had had no idea that the things had been purchased before hand. He wasn't so much spoiled as completely astonished that one could buy toys and furnishings.

Draco insisted that they pass by the toy store as well and he and Harry watched a thrilled Marcus run about the store with wide eyes. He was impressed with everything he saw and asked them to 'buy' (his new favorite word) everything he set his little eyes upon. He didn't become upset when some of his requests for toys that were beyond his years were denied, but merely ran on to the next thing he saw and asked for it.

Draco was eager to indulge every desire of the child while Harry was inclined to act with more restraint, but they walked out having purchased numerous toys and oddities.

Once home they set up Marcus' new room and the child seemed delighted.

By nightfall all three were fairly tired and Marcus did not object to going to bed. Harry and Draco tucked him in and then Harry sat next to the child on the bed and read him a bedtime story. Little Marcus crawled nearly onto Harry's lap in his attempt to look at the moving pictures in the book while Draco looked on from a chair he had pulled up next to the bed.

The story was about a family and the father taking them on a trip which turned out to be an exciting adventure. It ended with the family arriving home and the children being tucked in bed, thanking their father and declaring they loved him.

Marcus looked at Harry when he closed the book, 'are you going to be my father now?'

Harry smiled and nodded, 'yes I am and so is Draco. You have two fathers.'

'I will call you daddy,' he said to both of them, obviously wishing to mimic the children in the book.

'That would be great, Marcus,' Harry said, 'but it may get confusing if you call us both Daddy. Why don't you call Draco, daddy and call me papa?'

Marcus nodded, 'okay, who will be my mother?' he asked recalling her from the story.

'Well you will just have two fathers instead of a mother and father, but still, two people who will be with you just like the father in the book and who will love you just like the parents in the story loved their children.'

Marcus looked a little confused, but whatever was causing him confusion passed rather quickly. His little face cleared and he asked his new papa to read him another story.

Harry complied, marveling at how quickly the child seemed to adapt to whatever went on around him. He was certain it was a result of the child's having lived in an environment where people came and went on an almost daily basis. He'd clearly had very little stability during his short life. Harry was already deeply devoted to the little one as was Draco. They had both become almost instantly and inexplicably attached to the child during the short time they had spent with him. Marcus' fairy tale life up to that point had somehow accentuated rather than limited the child's innate charm.

It took Marcus about a month to get used to constant attention and direction of his new fathers and from that point on he began to change. He became quite possessive of his fathers and disliked it greatly when either left home. However, within a few months he became used to the rhythm of the household, realizing that his two fathers returned every night if they did leave, as promised.

Marcus made friends with the children near their home and also 'played' frequently with his fathers who seemed determined that he should be the greatest seeker known to man kind. He loved to play Quidditch with the little broom his Daddy had made for him, but while good, he didn't seem to have the talent of either of his parents.

Draco's business blossomed and his brooms became the choice of both professional and amateurs. Harry had decided against becoming a healer in the end, feeling it would take too much time away from being with his family. Instead, he accepted a position with the ministry as head training Auror that only required he work five to six hours per day, four days a week.

Despite their family and work responsibilities, Draco and Harry still found time to be alone together. On those evenings they would generally leave little Marcus at the Burrows under the care of the Weasleys. Oddly enough, Ginny had become terribly attached to the child and through him her relationship with Harry was knit once again. She adored little Marcus and even when she began dating a wizard who had come over from the Americas, she continued to make time for her favorite little one.

Other times they left Marcus with his grandmother, Narcissa, where he played with his little 'uncle', Tirus. Both Narcissa and Lucius had readily taken Draco back into their full and unequivocal embrace upon learning that he and Harry had adopted Voldemort's son. However, only Narcissa really came to accept Draco and Harry's relationship; Lucius was positive that the two would break up and carried that belief to his grave. Nonetheless he loved his grandchild who he only came to know after being released from Azkaban and rehabilitated. By then, Marcus was twenty-two years old.

It was evident that Marcus had unusual magical abilities almost from the start, including the same inert power that Harry had. However the fear that he would turn out like his father would never materialize during his lifetime. While he was certainly mischievous and up to all the pranks when he finally made his grand appearance at Hogwarts, he had a good heart and his actions reflected that. It was something that Harry and Draco had carefully instilled within him.

When he was ten, Draco and Harry explained the truth of Marcus' heritage to him. They wanted him to be prepared for any possible taunting when he went off to Hogwarts, and Harry felt it was important that he know who his father was and what he had done.

The child took the news that his real father had killed his grandparents, Lily and James and that his papa had been the cause of his real father's death with equanimity. It lingered almost like a fairy tale in his mind for a good number of years. Indeed when any of the other children at Hogwarts taunted him about being Voldemort's son, he would growl at them with a scary visage and then break into laughter. Soon the taunting stopped; it became overwhelmingly evident he was not made of the same material as his real father.

Marcus was sorted into Slytherin house and became quite popular among his classmates; especially the girls, earning him the dubious moniker of the 'Heartthrob of Hogwarts.' He also made Slytherin's Quidditch team as seeker and while still not great at the position, his team managed to bring the cup home for Slytherin two of the four years during which he held the position. His fathers were terribly proud; listening to them glorify their son's playing, one would think he had been an allstar.

Marcus became the favorite of both Snape and Lupin while at Hogwarts; they consistently mentored the boy while he attended and both Snape and Lupin strongly advised Marcus that the other had 'no idea what they were talking about.' Marcus thought them both smashing people in their own way and got to know them very well. Some years later, it would be he who 'outted' Snape and Kingsley to his parents.

Harry and Draco presented little Marcus with a sister, Brianna, when he was eight and the child was delighted. He was also delighted with his little 'cousins' that he regularly played with at the Burrows; Blaise and Hermione's two little boys Jocelyn and Christopher and their older sister, Liana, (not one of whom was a squib to Blaise's delight and Hermione's amusement at his delight), James, Sirius, and Andrea, Remus and Tonks' children (none of whom were werewolves, although little Sirius had a decided liking for rare meat) plus numerous Weasley children.

This included two of Ron's children; he had divorced Pansy on the day her house arrest was finished and a few years later he fell in love with and married a young Gryffindor girl. Pansy spent five years in St. Mungos but she never quite got over Draco Malfoy. Nonetheless, she did end up accepting the fact that he would never leave Harry and be hers. She ended up marrying a Slytherin who was ten years her junior. They had one son and she named him Draco.

Blaise and Hermione's little girl, Liana, would eventually win Marcus' heart. She was six years his junior when the two married; she just twenty-one and he twenty-seven, but the news completely delighted of all of the parents involved. Marcus would become a healer, pleasing his father Harry greatly; it was an indication to him that he had done his job well; just as Dumbledore had done with respect to him. Marcus was using his power for the greatest good. His wife thought so too; blessed with the intelligence of her parents, Liana became a hospital alchemist and worked at her husband's side.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

But that was the wonderful future that was in store for Harry and Draco's family and their friends.

On the evening they brought their new son home and after tucking him in to sleep, Harry and Draco retired to their own over-sized bedroom, completely exhausted.

Harry moved to where a shirtless Draco stood in the middle of the room and place his hands on Draco's shoulders, letting them fall slowly along the muscular biceps. He looked down at the soft skin that held the dark mark and moved his thumb about it.

Draco's face became animated and amusement twinkled in the depths of his eyes. Raising his hand to trace Harry's scar with his forefinger he met the Gryffindor's eyes, 'it would seem that Marcus' parents both carry a small legacy from his natural father.'

Harry grinned, 'it is almost as if it were meant to be. The man took my parents away from me and for years, until I killed him, hatred boiled inside of me for what he had done.'

Harry's voice grew contemplative, 'after that, the hatred went, but the emptiness never did. Revenge turned out to be poor vengeance and I really never thought to lose all of the negativity that Voldemort had made a part of my life. There was still a little part of me that held a bit of all of that bottled up inside.

Draco nodded and his finger fell from the scar as he placed his hands gently on Harry's waist.

Harry smiled, 'that is, until I held Marcus in my arms tonight and told him that bedtime story. When he lay there asleep in my arms, I felt something incredible come over me. I realized I had received a very precious gift from the same man who I thought had scarred my life forever. In that moment I felt completely healed.'

Draco's eyes were full of understanding, 'we are going to have a beautiful life' he said, his tone serious. Then his familiar smirk appeared, 'you and me and our little dark lord.'

Harry through back his head and laughed.

Twilight settled over the lovers as they began kissing one another fervently, knowing it was the first of many romantic nights they would share during the grand adventure that lay before them known casually as 'life'.

The End.

----------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: **We have finally arrived at the end…or shall we say beginning? For Harry, Draco and everyone else it certainly is the latter! Hope you all enjoyed the story and the epilogue. It was fun writing it!

I would love to hear your final impressions of the story – please leave me a note. (I regularly check the site and my email, so I will get your note even if you write it well after the final publication date).

Now it is my turn to read! If you have listed yourself in my favorites or on alert for this tale, I will start by reading all of yours!

Have a magical life, Jazz


End file.
